From Servant to Stardom
by MisterP
Summary: From a two-month servitude to the Challenge of the Elite Four, many difficult trials will test if Ash Ketchum can be a Pokémon Master. AbilityShipping, AshxAnabel, SatoLila, AaAL, minor MirrorRivalShipping
1. Frontier

**Disclaimer: The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri, not me. Please enjoy my soon-to-be great AbilityShipping fic!**

**

* * *

**It has been a month since Ash Ketchum, the pride of Pallet Town, returned to Kanto after competing in the Sinnoh League. The young Trainer, along with his long-time Pokémon partner, Pikachu, stared at the clear blue sky with new plans for their future. They remembered how Ash managed to defeat many strong trainers. He remembered how he defeated Nando, a Pokemon Bard who was both a Trainer and a Coordinator, and his team in the quarter-finals of the Victory Tournament. He then faced his greatest rival and polar opposite personality wise with purple hair, Paul of Veilstone City, at the semifinals. He then made it to the finals after defeating Paul. The last stand was between Ash's Infernape, evolved from the Chimchar Paul himself released, and Paul's powerful starter Pokemon, Torterra.

The final stand was probably one of his greatest moments to face in his young career as a Pokémon Trainer. A tough battle involving all of his Sinnoh Pokémon against Paul's selective team of powerhouses he held onto. Though Paul did not surprise him with any new Pokémon, his brutal strength was still able to overwhelm most of his Pokémon.

_I was so close…_

_

* * *

_"_Both Pikachu and Electivire are unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, holding both flags up in the air.

"_And now, after that last battle between Ash's Pikachu and Paul's Electivire, both Ash and Paul are reduced to one Pokemon each!"_ the announcer proclaimed. The audience was loud and boisterous, having been roused by such a fantastic battle.

The first match-up was between Ash's Floatzel and Paul's Gliscor. Floatzel made it out, but almost barely alive. The Sea Weasel Pokémon was finished off by Paul's second Pokémon, Ursaring. The Hibernator Pokémon showed no mercy to the Water-type, even after the referee called it. Ash sent out his Staraptor, having evolved against Nando earlier. Staraptor weakened Ursaring with a quick use of Intimidate, but resulted in a draw. For the match for their third Pokémon, Ash sent out a Gallade while Paul countered with his cunning Weavile. A difficult battle with several clashes of blades and claws, Gallade managed to triumph over the Sharp Claw Pokémon.

With Paul as the first to lose all three of his Pokémon, both Trainers took their ten minute break to devise new strategies. The break ended prematurely when Paul demanded the match to start five minutes earlier. Ash strangely agreed. By their request, they started the next round of their momentous battle. Ash started off with his Grotle while Paul went with Magmortar. Having both the type advantage and overwhelming strength, Magmortar exhausted Grotle's defenses, but not without suffering from its own exhaustion due to Grotle's amazing endurance. Ash's worn out Gallade was brutally scorched and defeated by Magmortar without losing any energy at all. After seeing both Grotle and Gallade fall to Magmortar, Pikachu wanted to step up next. He dodged all of Magmortar's powerful Fire Blasts and consumed the Fire-type in a powerful Electric combination.

With both Ash and Paul now down to two Pokémon, the latter sent out Electivire, having evolved prior to this battle. Paul stole a spare Electrizer from his last opponent, merely stating that the ends justify the means. But despite the evolutionary power boost, Pikachu proved to have just as much strength as the Thunderbolt Pokémon, granted to him by his strong and ever-growing friendship with Ash. And now the last destined battle…

"_Trainers, choose your final Pokemon!"_

"_Infernape, I choose you!"_

"_In In-Infer!"_

"_Torterra, stand by for battle!"_

"_Terra!"_

Infernape and Torterra both materialized from their Poké Balls. Infernape saw who it was battling against, fuming in silent rage that was evident by the brightly burning flame on top of its head.

"_Well, if it isn't my weak and former pawn, Chimchar," _Paul scoffed. _"So you wouldn't evolve under MY control, but instead you showed your true power to THAT weak excuse of a Trainer?"_ Ash and Infernape both seethed at Paul's remark.

Infernape gave out a focused glare on Paul and hooted wildly, proclaiming that it will defeat him under Ash's ownership. Paul merely smirked and turned away, believing that Infernape was no longer his business. Infernape wanted to defeat Paul for a long time after its mistreatment under Paul's ownership since its capture.

"_Hey Ash! Ready to become the laughingstock of Kanto AND Sinnoh?"_ Paul sneered.

"_Bring it on, Paul!"_ Ash yelled out. _"It's time I showed you the TRUE meaning of friendship and trust!"_

"_Hmph, whatever,"_ Paul said indifferently. _"You're still as pathetic since I've known you."_

"_Ready, and BEGIN!"_ the referee shouted as he swung down both flags.

"_Infernape, use Flamethrower!"_

"_In-Infer!" _Infernape screeched, releasing a powerful stream of fire from its mouth.

"_Torterra, Leaf Storm!"_

"_Tor-terra!"_ Torterra roared. The tree on Torterra's back glowed light-greenish. It fired millions of leaves toward the Flamethrower. The two attacks collided and it ended as a stalemate.

"_Now use Hyper Beam!"_

"_Tor,"_ Torterra growled. The Continent Pokémon immediately gathered energy into its mouth and it formed into a giant ball the size of Torterra's head. _"Terraaaaa!" _Torterra fired a colossal beam of energy at Infernape.

"_Infernape, dodge it quick!"_

Infernape jumped and somersaulted out before the Hyper Beam hit.

"_Now's our chance! Infernape, Close Combat! Let's go!"_

Infernape dived down to Torterra, screeching and hooting fiercely. It then began Close Combat with a barrage of kicks on Torterra's head. Infernape landed on the ground and threw a series of powerful punches at Torterra, slightly lifting it off the ground. Paul fumed at the attack on his Torterra.

* * *

Sitting on a bench neighboring the battlefield was Dawn, a young Pokemon Coordinator and Ash's third female traveling buddy from Twinleaf Town, along with Brock, the self-proclaimed ladies' man and Pokemon Breeder of Pewter City.

"_I don't get it,"_ Dawn said while stroking Pikachu's head. Dawn took care of Pikachu after his tie with Paul's Electivire. _"Why did Ash have Infernape use Close Combat on Torterra? Doesn't he know how dangerous that move is?"_

"_Torterra's worn out from firing that Hyper Beam," _Brock answered back while watching Infernape pound the living snot out of Torterra and nearly tipping the Continent Pokemon onto its back._ "Torterra can't defend itself from the onslaught of Infernape's Close Combat. The damage it's accumulating is great and it probably can't take another attack once Infernape is done. Once Infernape is done though, its defenses will be down and Torterra can knock it AND Ash out of the tournament if given the chance."_ Dawn gasped about what Brock said. She doesn't want Ash to lose like she did in the semifinals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival against her friendly rival, Zoey.

* * *

Infernape stopped its Close Combat and showed signs of fatigue. Paul saw this as an opportunity to end this rivalry once and for all.

"_Torterra, use Giga Drain now!"_

"_Tor! Terra!" _Torterra bellowed. The three mountain-like structures on Torterra's back started to glow green. Then, three green energy tendrils shot up and got a hold of Infernape. Infernape screeched in pain as its strength was being sapped while half of the damage restored Torterra, albeit a little bit. Ash got angry, immediately calling out an attack for Infernape.

"_We're not going to lose to YOU! __Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"_

"_Wrrraaagghhh!"_ Infernape shouted to the sky. A fire aura covered Infernape's entire body. Infernape broke free from the Giga Drain and charged towards Torterra in top speed. Infernape rammed into Torterra and the flaming aura burned Torterra badly. Both Pokemon were about to collapse from exhaustion.

"_Grrrrr, time to end this once and for all!"_ Paul yelled furiously. _"Torterra, Frenzy Plant, FULL POWER!"_

"_Oh, so you wanna play that way, huh?" _Ash shouted. _"Fine! Infernape, use Blast Burn WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH!"_

"_Tor-TERRA!"_ Torterra bellowed loudly, glowing green from the power of its ability, Overgrow. It then stomped the ground, causing thorny tree roots to erupt and attack.

"_Infer-NAGH!"_ Infernape screeched loudly, glowing blood red from Blaze and released a powerful fiery explosion from its body. The two elemental versions of Hyper Beam collided and a lot of smoke was the result. Everyone in the stadium braced themselves from the shockwave. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were on the ground and flat on their stomachs.

"_Infernape, stand up!"_ Ash called out to Infernape. _"I know you can do it! Please don't give up now, after everything we've been through!"_ With the encourage from its trainer, Infernape got up on all fours before fully standing on its own two feet and ready to resume battle.

"_Torterra, get up now!" _Paul snapped at the earthbound Torterra. _"You better not blow this if you know what's good for you! Here me!?"_ Torterra struggled to get its heavy body off the ground under Paul's orders. _"GET UP NOW!!!" _Paul barked. The harsh command pushed Torterra to its limit. Ash observed this and growled.

_How could Paul do this in front of millions of people? _Ash thought to himself. _Man, he's berating his own starter and not caring what else happens as long as he gets Torterra ready to battle again._

Torterra could no longer handle the stress and pressure its master was giving it. Torterra collapses, confusing Infernape as it was still ready to fight.

"_In-In?"_

"_Torterra is unable to battle!" _the referee called it and waved the flag on Ash's side in the air. _"The victor goes to Infernape. The winner of this semifinal match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_ The crowded cheered wildly.

"_WHAT?!?"_ Paul was left to say. _"Hmph! Torterra, return…"_ Paul recalled his defeated Torterra back into its Poké Ball. _"You son of a…"_ Paul glared upon Torterra's Poké Ball with burning murderous intent. He placed his hands into his pockets, turned away, scoffed, and walked off. Paul quietly but angrily stormed off the battlefield, not wanting to shake hands with Ash.

_What a sore loser, _Ash thought.

"_Unbelievable!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"What a match! Ash managed to defeat a powerful trainer like Paul of Veilstone City! This just shows that Ash's team prevailed due to the immense teamwork they displayed today."_ Ash looked up to the sky as Infernape, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu went up to congratulate him. Ash felt so confident and satisfied that he defeated and humiliated Paul. Ash was prepared for the finals as he registered his current party via computer.

* * *

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY POKÉMON ARE IN NO SHAPE TO BATTLE?!"_ Ash screamed outrageously at Nurse Joy. Brock and Dawn had to restrain him from going berserk.

"_I'm sorry, Ash,"_ Nurse Joy apologized. _"Your recent fight with Paul has taken a lot of energy out of them. I just found out that they were more worn out and injured than they seemed to be. Paul's Pokémon were also completely worn out as well so he stayed here for the night. I'm afraid neither of you two can battle anyone today."_ Nurse Joy looked at Ash with sadness in her eyes. Suddenly, Brock popped right in front of the nurse in hopes to cheer her up. He grabbed Joy's hands and held them mid-torso up.

"_Nurse Joy! I am really thankful that you did your best for Ash's Pokemon and now will you do me the honor of going out on a romantic date near the— ACK!"_ Before Brock could finish his advancement toward Nurse Joy, Brock's Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon that does things in its own pace, had Poison Jabbed his rear-end. The poisonous purple color faded from Croagunk's fingertips.

"_HHHooOOWW'sss aABBOOuutT ThE NExT CccooOmmMPeTiTiooOOooNnn?!?"_ Brock croaked out before collapsing from the Poison Jab. "Croaoaoaoaoa…" Croagunk dragged his master away. "Croa… Croa… Croa…"

Ash ignored what took place with Brock, Joy, and Croagunk. He was in deep thought. Paul managed to get away with one thing: wearing out all his Pokemon so that not even he could enjoy the sweetest taste victory could offer him. Pikachu managed to recover, but Ash can't battle with just Pikachu.

_Oh, man. What am I gonna do? I already registered my Sinnoh team and it's too late to change. And the Pokemon League Committee can't reschedule now because of this. They already planned things out as it is. And of course I can't force my Pokemon to fight because that would only make me look a lot like Paul. I was so close to accomplishing my dream of becoming Pokemon Master…Just one battle…_

And with that, Ash had no choice but to forfeit the final round. He was happy to be the 1st runner-up in a Pokemon League competition, but becoming a Champion would have been better for him and his pride as a Trainer. He placed his concern about the well-being of his Pokemon above everything else, making him completely different from Paul. His Sinnoh team recovered after the awards ceremony. They were sad that they were completely helpless, but Ash forgave them: another difference between him and Paul. Next time, he will have his own chance facing a region's Elite Four and its Champion…

* * *

"_Well, time to get up,"_ Ash said, getting off the tree near Pallet Town he relaxed on. Pikachu jumped up to Ash's left soldier, awake from his rest as well. Ash knew that Dawn went home to Twinleaf Town to rest and Brock went to Pewter City to check up his younger brother, Forrest, at the gym.

"_I'm always looking forward to a new challenge, buddy,"_ Ash told Pikachu.

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_No one has told me of any new regions with Pokemon League Regional Championships or anything like that so I believe it is time I became a… Frontier Brain!"_

There was a long pause. Pikachu was astounded that Ash wants to settle at one place now. However, he knew there was nothing left for Ash to take on as of now.

"_Okay, buddy. Let's go call Scott! Race ya!"_

"_Pika!" _

And so Ash and Pikachu ran to Ash's house for the videophone. Ash dialed the number from memory, but because this was _his_ memory, he had dialed several wrong numbers right until…

"_Hello, Scott?"_

_

* * *

_**Well, that's merely the intro. You'll see some AbilityShipping later in due time. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Decision

**In this chapter, Ash and Scott talk about Ash's joining of the Frontier Brains. Scott willingly accepts Ash into the Battle Frontier and spreads the news to the other seven. One Frontier Brain in particular is extremely delighted to have Ash join her and the others once the news had spread.**

**

* * *

**"_Hey, Scott,"_ Ash said when he saw a familiar portly man wearing a blue tropical shirt pop up on the screen of the videophone. _"What's up?"_

"_Ash, is that you?" _the man asked curiously, noticing how much Ash has grown since they last met. _"Wow! One year in the Sinnoh region must have been a great experience for you. You look so grown up, not just physically. I've seen your battles from the Sinnoh League Conference from TV. You commanded your Pokémon like a pro! I've told you that I had an eye out for great Trainers with loads of talent!"_ Scott chuckled. _"So tell me Ash. What do you need me for?"_

"_Well, Scott, I have a minor problem," _Ash said. _"There are no more regions left holding Pokémon League Championships. I have already competed in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh. There's not much for me to do now."_

"_Oh, I see,"_ Scott said, feeling sorry for Ash. _"Well, what can I do for then?"_

"_I want to become a Frontier Brain,"_ Ash said without hesitation. _"… I mean, if the offer is still open now."_ Scott chuckled after hearing Ash's request, but became serious a second later.

"_Heh… Of course the offer is still open,"_ he said._ "However, can you handle the responsibility of being a Frontier Brain? After all, it is NOT a walk in the park."_ Scott lectured Ash about all the responsibilities of a Frontier Brain, but Ash was still determined to become one.

"_Of course I can handle them,"_ Ash said enthusiastically.

"_That' a boy,"_ Scott responded. _"Can I ask you one question, Ash? Why DO you want to become a Frontier Brain now?" _Ash thought about this for a while. Ash finally responded after a minute of thinking.

"_I want to battle as many Trainers as possible and defeat them to become a Pokémon Master!"_

"_Oh, I see,"_ Scott said. _"However, there's more to becoming a Pokémon Master than just defeating trainers. But I admire your unwavering determination and skills in battling. Thereby, I will allow you to join the Battle Frontier as a Frontier Brain!"_

"_Gee, thanks a lot, Scott,"_ Ash said, satisfied with the results. He and Pikachu started jumping up and down. Scott watched all this from his screen and laughed at the funny dancing.

"_Okay, okay, settle down Ash," _Scott said. _"However, there's one last thing I have to tell you. You will have to be initiated to become a Frontier Brain." _

"_Initiated?"_ Ash repeated. _"Well, okay then. Bring it on! … Uhh… What is the initiation, Scott?"_

"_You'll find out in exactly two days from now,"_ Scott said, holding two fingers to the screen. _"Meet me with the rest of the Frontier Brains at the Battle Frontier HQ in Vermillion City in two days. Okay? Later, Ash!"_ Scott then hung up.

"_Vermillion City, huh?"_ Ash mused. _"I can there no problem in one hour, Pikachu. I know of a shortcut through Diglett's Cave, buddy."_

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_Yeah, though I wonder what was the initiation Scott said earlier,"_ Ash replied. He and Pikachu then started thinking about the endless possibilities.

* * *

"_Man, it's great to have Ash aboard the Frontier Express,"_ Scott said happily. _"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have got to tell the other Brains about the good news!"_ Scott began calling the rest of the Frontier Brains about what happened, starting with Noland. After calling him, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spencer, and Brandon, Scott had one more Frontier Brain left to call.

_Anabel is going to be so surprised about this,_ Scott thought. He learned about Anabel's feelings for Ash some time after Ash departed to Sinnoh. He then dialed the videophone and called Anabel's home near Tohjo Falls. The screen then showed a thin, but cute young woman, close to Ash's age, with light violet hair. Her home, viewed from the screen, suited her quaint tastes. _"Hey, Anabel."_

"_Scott, what a pleasant surprise," _the soft-spoken girl answered. _"What do you need?"_

"_Oh I just need to tell you some good news,"_ Scott said heartily. _"Guess who decided to join the Battle Frontier as a new Brain!"_ Anabel thought for awhile and then one person immediately popped into her head.

"_Is… Is it who I think it is?"_ Anabel said as little red blushes started to appear on her cheeks. _"Can it be…?" _Judging by her responses, Scott knew that she had the answer.

"_Yep, you guessed it,"_ Scott answered. _"Our new soon-to-be Frontier Brain is… Drum roll, please! … It is none other than Ash Ketchum of Pallet!"_ Anabel was right. She started smiling involuntarily as the blush on her face became brighter. _"I'll leave you to your business then. Bye, Anabel!"_ And with that, Scott hangs up.

_Ash…_ Anabel thought as she felt her heartbeats become faster and stronger. _"After all this time, I hope you can finally read my heart…"_

_

* * *

_**Rome wasn't built in a day and neither was Pokémon. Next chapter will go in depth of Anabel's life while Ash traveled in Sinnoh with his friends. (I never knew how badly I started this story off… I feel kind of glad for revising the chapters that I have not used my improved writing style upon.)**

**Ciao!**


	3. Anabel, Part I

**We shall see how Salon Maiden Anabel lived while Ash journeyed in Sinnoh.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**Anabel went outside of her house for some air after talking to her boss, Scott. In exactly two days, Anabel will reunite with the one she loves: her dear Ash Ketchum.

_It's been a long time since I felt so happy, _Anabel thought as a gentle wind caressed her violet hair. _The only time I ever felt like this was when I first met him. However, after he left after defeating me in a battle and winning the Ability Symbol, things did not go so smoothly for me._

She walked to the neighboring lake near her home and sat at her usual spot. She stared at her reflection for a certain time.

_The girl back then did not have such a pleasant life she has now…_

_

* * *

_"_Aaaaahh!"_ Anabel screamed in her sleep in the middle of the night.

The scream woke up her Espeon, the psychic member of Eevee's evolutionary family. Espeon ran into its mistress's room to help her.

"_Espeon! Esp!"_ Espeon cried out, watching Anabel suffering a palpably painful nightmare.

Espeon tried multiple attempts to wake Anabel up, which included yelling out loud, tackling her bed, and even licking her ticklish feet. But to no avail, Anabel kept on thrashing and screaming in fear. Espeon decided she had no choice but to use an attack on Anabel to wake her.

"_Ash, please no!"_ Anabel screamed; her heart pumped faster by the second.

"_Es-peeeeee!"_ Espeon shouted, firing a multicolored beam from the gem of her forehead and the target was Anabel. After a while, Anabel was able to wake up. She saw her purple Pokémon looking worried at her.

"_I'm so sorry my friend,"_ Anabel apologized. _"This is the third time I woke up from a nightmare this week. However, this nightmare was even worse than the last."_ All of her nightmares were about her crush, Ash Ketchum. Something horrible happens to Ash while Anabel is forced to watch. Talk about torture. Each succeeding nightmare got worse. _"Ohh… All of these scary nightmares have started appearing in my head in the week after… Ash left! That's why all my nightmares were about him!"_ Anabel began thinking for a moment.

"_This never happened to me before,"_ Anabel panted. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was pounding rapidly. _"And this recent nightmare was so twisted that I was about to commit suicide just to stop watching Ash suffer and die before my eyes again…And by the hands of a shadowed, gruesome beast no doubt. Ugh, it's like there is a Darkrai nearby!"_

Unfortunately, her remark was true. A Darkrai was floating outside ominously and looking at Anabel through her bedroom window with a bright blue eye.

"_Beware the beast of the shadows!"_ it said, extending a hand out.

"_Darkrai!"_ Anabel yelled, frightened by the Pitch-Black Pokémon staring at her.

"_Esssp!" _Espeon growled, ready to attack under Anabel's command.

"_So Darkrai was the cause of my nightmares this week!" _Anabel said, focusing on the Darkrai situation at hand. "_Espeon, get rid of that Darkrai!"_ Darkrai then fled from Anabel's window.

"_Esp!" _Espeon grunted, jumping through and breaking the window. She chased the Darkrai as Anabel put on her slippers and went outside to catch up with the Pokémon.

"_Espeon, use Swift on Darkrai!"_ Anabel commanded to Espeon telepathically.

"_Es-peon!" _Espeon shouted, firing star-shaped projectiles from its mouth. The stars made contact with the Darkrai.

"_I warned you!" _Darkrai growled. _"Dark Void!"_ It fired a small black ball which grew and engulfed Espeon in darkness as soon as it made contact. When the darkness surrounding Espeon dissipated, it was lying on the ground asleep. Darkrai dove into the ground and into its shadow form. It fled Tohjo Falls.

"_Espeon, are you okay?"_ Anabel asked, running to her sleeping Psychic-type Pokémon. _"Wow! That was a close one! If Darkrai had stayed instead, its Bad Dreams ability would have taken affect on you."_ Anabel knew her facts about Pokémon and seeing Espeon sleeping peacefully was a sign that Darkrai didn't get a chance to induce a nightmare upon it. _"Still, I wonder… Why was my recent nightmare was so gruesome?"_ She found her answer when she looked at the night sky. _"Aha! It's the moon! Of all the days in the week, why did tonight have to be a new moon phase?"_ Anabel gazed at the black moon, the source of Darkrai's nightmarish powers. _"Still, with Darkrai or no Darkrai, why have I been thinking so much about Ash lately? What's happening to me?"_ These unanswered thoughts floated in her mind as she carried her sleeping Espeon back to the house and went back to sleep. The lack of Darkrai meant no nightmares, for now…

* * *

The next day, Anabel woke up at 7:00 AM. She showered, got dressed up in her usual fancy attire, ate some cereal, and watched the 9:00 AM PokéNews channel.

"_Flash!"_ the reporter on PokéNews said. _"I am here to tell you folks at home about recent sightings of a Darkrai!"_

"_Darkrai!" _Anabel said, recalling her horrible encounter last night.

"_Yes, the Pitch-Black Pokémon that normally lives in the region of Sinnoh was spotted fleeing from the direction of Tohjo Falls early this morning," _the reporter explained. _"It was pretty strange to see a Darkrai here in Kanto. I wonder why it's here. Probably to cause mischief and spread some nightmares like the demon many people claim it to be! Anyway, the Darkrai was last seen flying over the ocean near the sailing St. Anne and to the direction of Sinnoh. I guess that's the last time anyone will hopefully actually see a Darkrai. "_

"_Well, thank goodness that's over with,"_ Anabel sighed. However, it was far from over as Anabel faced on more problems dealing with her.

As the week went on, Anabel was not thinking straight since the encounter with Darkrai and the nightmares it had placed in her head. She occasionally clutched her small chest, where her heart is located, as if an invisible needle was stabbing it mercilessly like it was a pincushion. She was also feeling sad and depressed each passing, but she had no clue why. To begin her search for the answers she needed, Anabel went to the lake near her home. She sat down near an edge of the lake, which coincidentally was the same spot she sat in together with Ash when he was still here. She looked at her reflection in the lake.

"_I see a confused and sad little girl,"_ Anabel said as though she was a fortuneteller. _"The girl doesn't know what's wrong with her and is just making silly comments about her." _Anabel started to giggle after that.

"_Ahh… I miss Ash and his innocent demeanor,"_ Anabel thought, giggling about the stunts Ash has done involving Pokémon. _"He was such a sweet, silly…Hey! Wait a minute!"_ A thought came up in Anabel's head. She looked around her surroundings and saw a white flower flowing in a gentle wind. She began expanding the thought with some evidence of her past until it came upon one ultimate conclusion: _"I'm in love Ash Ketchum!"_ It all made sense to her now: her feelings for him the day they met, the nightmares Darkrai showed her, the overcoming depression, and her empty heart of loneliness.

"_No way,"_ Anabel whispered, astounded by her discovery. _"I didn't think that I would truly fall in love with Ash. I… I thought that it would just be a passing crush. But instead of disappearing, my feelings for him GREW instead."_ Her statement was proven by her increased heart rate and her "having Butterfree in her tummy" as she thought about Ash. Anabel quickly ran back to her house to call Scott. She went to her videophone and dialed Scott's number. Scott picked up after the first ring and the screen turned on to show the Head of the Battle Frontier himself.

"_Scott, I need to know where Ash is!"_ Anabel demanded. Scott was surprised by her request and the way she asked. However, not really worrying about Anabel's behavior, Scott merely answered her question.

"_Ash just defeated Pyramid King Brandon and won the Brave Symbol,"_ Scott said. _"Ash and his pals were nearby the Indigo Plateau as Brandon's Battle Pyramid landed there, just so you know. Oh, yeah! I offered Ash a chance to become a Frontier Brain since he has completed the Battle Frontier challenge. Sadly, he declined. He said that he would be going to Sinnoh because a friend of his told him all about it. Anyway, Ash mentioned that he would be returning shortly to Pallet Town alone in less than two days." _

"_Thank you, Scott,"_ Anabel said softly.

"_No problem,"_ Scott responded. _"Can I ask you a question though?"_ Anabel nodded slowly. _"Why do you need to see Ash anyway?"_ The moment Scott asked Anabel that question, Anabel got nervous. She was starting to blush, her heartbeats were quicker, and she started to quiver slowly. Even most of her violet hair was standing on end as she was thinking of an answer for Scott.

"_W…Well, y-you see-ee…,"_ Anabel spoke with a dry throat. She was never nervous before, but her feelings for Ash clouded her mind. She couldn't think what else to say other than admitting her true feelings about Ash to her boss. Anabel did not want anyone else to know about her feelings before Ash. _"I-I just wanted to say g-good-bye to Ash b-before he leaves for S-Sinnoh…" _There was a moment of silence as Scott observed her strange behavior regarding the subject of Ash Ketchum. Scott decided that Anabel's behavior was nothing and dismissed it.

"_Okay, Anabel," _Scott finally answered. _"Anyway, keep up the good work at the Battle Tower. There are no challengers for me to report to you that are heading your way. Later!"_ Scott hung up the phone.

* * *

Anabel planned to wake up early, around 6:30 am, the second day ahead so she can meet up with Ash before he leaves. She was thinking on how to approach him and express her love for him, but found the task to be rather difficult.

_Eh, I think I'll just wing it,_ Anabel thought as she prepared to meet with Ash early in the morning. The next night proved to be a big obstacle in waking up as Anabel had a wonderful dream about Ash, clearly being excited about reuniting with Ash.

"_Oh, Ash,"_ Anabel said longingly in her sleep. In her dream world, which was completely fortunately no longer unaffected by Darkrai, she and Ash were sitting by a peaceful lake in a large field of flowers. The sky was clear of clouds, the sun was shining, Chatot and Pidgey flew in flocks across the sky, and Bellossom danced for the couple's entertainment. _"Ash?"_

"_What's up, Anabel?"_ Ash asked, forming a warm smile.

"_There's something I've wanted to say to you before you left the Battle Tower."_

"_Oh, yeah? What is it you wanted to say to me?"_ he asked. Anabel started to blush a bright red.

"_Do you want to try to guess what's in my heart again?"_

"_Sure!" _Ash said enthusiastically. He started to concentrate like before by staring into her eyes. After awhile, Ash's face turned the same shade of red Anabel had. _"I think I now know what's in that heart of yours, Anabel."_ Ash pulled Anabel closer to him. Anabel willingly allowed herself to be pulled in. Then the couple stood up and got into a heartwarming embrace that would last and eternity in the cosmos. Anabel knows that Ash knows her true feelings for him.

"_I love you, Ash," _Anabel whispered in Ash's ear.

"_I love you too, Anabel,"_ Ash whispered as well.

* * *

Anabel was hugging a pillow she thought was Ash and started making out with it. Too bad it was just a dream, a dream that completely distracted her from her mission. Anabel awoke at 10:00 AM on the day Ash would be returning home to Pallet Town instead of the 6:30 AM she planned.

"_Oh, no,"_ Anabel gasped. _"I'm going to miss my chance!"_ Anabel rushed herself in the morning, showering and dressing up quickly, eating little breakfast. _"It'll take me a long time to reach Pallet Town, about five hours at best."_ Anabel then ran out of her house after finishing breakfast and brushing her teeth. However, she then realized that she forgot to bring her Pokémon with her. _"Oh, no… Why fight me, fate?"_ She ran back inside and looked for her Pokémon's Poké Balls. It was almost 11:00 AM. She found and grabbed Alakazam's, Metagross', and Espeon's Poké Balls. She then ran back out and began her trip to Ash's hometown.

Anabel took a two-hour long ship from Tohjo Falls to Vermillion City. She traveled from Vermillion City to Saffron City in thirty minutes to take a train to Viridian City. Anabel groaned when she had to wait thirty minutes more at the Saffron City train station for the train's departure time. She then boarded the train, which left at 2:00 PM. It took an hour for the train to reach Viridian City. During the trip, Anabel stared outside of a train window looking at a peaceful landscape filled with fun-loving Pokémon. The train stopped at Viridian City on time and Anabel immediately took off to Route 1.

_Almost there,_ Anabel thought, giggling with glee. She hoped to see Ash's reaction when she stopped by. Before she can continue fantasizing about Ash, a wild Fearow and its flock of Spearow attacked her. Anabel dodged the Fearow's swoop and ran from it and its flock.

"_Fearow, why are you attacking me?"_ Anabel asked the Fearow. Having telepathic, empathetic powers proved useful for her as she could understand what the Fearow is saying.

"_Feeeeeaaaaarrrrr!"_ the Fearow screeched, saying that it hated humans. This was because a young, foolish ten-year old boy wearing a cap and owning a Pikachu threw a rock at its head when it was a Spearow years ago. Anabel saw the distinct lump scar on the Fearow's head. Anabel felt sorry for it, but was in a rush to get to Pallet Town.

"_But I have done nothing against you, Fearow,"_ Anabel reasoned against the Fearow. Regardless, the Fearow and its flock attacked her. _"You're wasting my time, Fearow, which I do not have plenty of! It's becoming dark soon and I have to get to Pallet Town now! You leave me no choice but to take you out! Espeon, come out my friend!"_ Anabel threw Espeon's Pokeball in the air and brought out the psychic Sun Pokémon.

"_Es-peon!"_

"_Espeon, use Psybeam on Fearow!"_

"_Es-pee!"_ Espeon shouted, firing her rainbow-colored Psybeam at Fearow. Fearow was knocked out of the sky and the Spearow flock flew away when they saw their leader taken out in one shot.

"_Thank you, Espeon! And I'm sorry, Fearow!"_

Before Anabel could get back on track, she saw the falling Fearow diving towards her. Espeon dashed as fast as it could to save its trainer, but failed to make it in time as the Fearow had already crashed into Anabel, subsequently knocking her unconscious. Espeon ran off to find help for Anabel.

* * *

…_H-Huh? What happened? Where am I?_

These thoughts echoed in Anabel's mind as she wakes up. Anabel turned to see where she is right now. _I'm in the Viridian Pokémon Center! And it's…8:00 AM in the morning?! Oh, no! Ash!_ Without thinking, Anabel ran out of the room she was in and went to the counter to see Nurse Joy.

"_Nurse Joy!" _Anabel yelled. _"Is my Pokémon with you right now?"_

"_Anabel, you're awake,"_ Nurse Joy said, relieved at her. _"That was a hard hit you took from the Fearow. If it wasn't for your Espeon, who knows what would have happened to you. Now, are you sure you're okay? You need to rest up a bit before you can go back out."_

"_There's no time," _Anabel said impatiently. _"I have to get to Pallet Town before it's too late! Nurse Joy, please hand me back my Pokémon!"_ The Viridian Nurse Joy sighed as she could not change Anabel's mind about staying in the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy gave back Anabel's three Poké Balls.

"_Please be careful next time, Anabel,"_ Nurse Joy said worriedly.

"_I will be careful, Nurse Joy," _Anabel promised. _"Thank you for all your help! Bye!"_ Anabel then ran out of the Pokémon Center and back to Route 1. Luckily for Anabel, there were no sudden Pokémon attacks this time. The wild Pokémon were just minding their businesses. Five minutes later, she climbed up a hill and saw the serene town that is Pallet Town.

_Finally! Pallet Town! Here I come, Ash Ketchum!_

_

* * *

_**Yes, this was the same Spearow that Ash threw a rock at in the first episode of the series. This is but Part 1 of Anabel's flashback tale. Part 2 of the flashback will be coming soon. You should have realized from the first chapter that I separate flashbacks and sequence of events with those horizontal lines. As for Ash meeting up with the Battle Frontier staff and he and Anabel getting back together, just wait. **

**Ciao!**


	4. Anabel, Part II

**This is Part II of Anabel's flashback to when Ash went to the Sinnoh region. The flashback ends here as well. Ash heads to the Battle Frontier HQ after his two days passed and meets someone from his past. You know who it is.  
**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Ash, where are you?"_ Anabel called out desperately. She ran around the Town of Pallet in circles, not knowing which house belong to the Ketchum family. _"Ash, please answer me!"_ Anabel unknowingly bumped into a brown-haired woman in her thirties. The woman was accompanied by a Mr. Mime. _"Oh, I'm really sorry ma'am! I didn't see where I was going!"_ Anabel lightly knocked her head with her fist and lightheartedly stuck out her tongue.

"_That's okay, young lady,"_ the woman said kindly. _"You must be searching for someone if you're in a rush like this."_ Anabel nodded in agreement.

"_I am searching for a young man who I heard returned from beating the Battle Frontier challenge,"_ Anabel said to the woman. _"His name is Ash Ketchum. Do you know him?"_ The woman was shocked to know that this cute violet-haired girl is looking for her son. The woman smiled at Anabel for awhile, not wanting to tell her about Ash's early departure to Sinnoh. However, she knew that Anabel would find out the truth eventually.

"_I'm terribly sorry, miss,"_ the woman said apologetically. _"Ash left earlier this morning to catch a boat to Sinnoh. He departed an hour before you came here to Pallet Town. He always gets so excited starting a new journey!"_ After hearing the news, Anabel felt even worse. She felt her own heart bleeding emotionally, having lost her chance for Ash to know her true feelings for him.

"…_I-I was too late?! I-I lost him… He's gone… And I'm all alone again…"_

Anabel looked down at the ground at her feet. She couldn't believe that she was only an hour late. She lost her only chance of confessing her love for Ash. Her stomach was aching and churning. She was so miserable that she felt her heart breaking into two pieces. The women felt truly sorry for her. She could see that she was trying to hold back her tears in her violet eyes. However, this proved futile as several tears began sliding down Anabel's face. The woman could sympathize with Anabel as she misses Ash as well, but she knew she couldn't hold him back from his dream to become a Pokémon Master.

"_Hey, uh, miss?" _the women spoke. _"What's your name?"_

"_A-Anabel…,"_ the violet-haired girl said tearfully and sniffled. _"M-My name is Anabel…"_

"_What a lovely name, Anabel,"_ the woman said sweetly. _"I guess it is to be expected that my son would meet such a lovely girl as you, Anabel."_ Anabel immediately reacted to what the woman previously said about "her son."

"_Y-You mean…,"_ Anabel stuttered with curiosity. _"That Ash Ketchum is YOUR son?!"_ The woman nodded happily.

"_Yes, Delia Ketchum at your service,"_ the woman said playfully and did a bow. The Mr. Mime that accompanied Delia began clapping after her bow.

"_Mime! Mr. Mime!"_

_Wow…_ Anabel thought, staring in awe as she gazed at Ash's mother. _She's really beautiful. I guess that's where Ash got his looks! Hee hee…And she is so kind: another quality that makes Ash so attractive!_ Anabel started blushing again.

"_Well, Anabel, if you need any help, stop by my house anytime,"_ Delia said it with a smile so reminiscent of Ash's many smiles and pointed the direction of her house to Anabel. _"Ciao, Anabel! Let's go home, Mimey!"_ The Psychic-type followed Delia back home.

"_Mr. Mime!"_

"_Thanks for everything, Mrs. Ketchum!"_ Anabel yelled, waving good-bye to Delia and Mr. Mime. _"I still can't believe I lost my chance! Who knows how long it'll be when I meet Ash again!"_ Anabel pouted and almost felt like crying again. _"No, no! Ash wouldn't approve of my behavior right now! He wants me to be happy, to be friends with as many Pokémon possible, just like the gentleman he is!"_ Anabel suddenly ran back up the hill she descended to Pallet Town.

"_Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_ Anabel shouted into the sky._ "I, Salon Maiden Anabel, make a promise that I shall be waiting for you forever! Until we finally are together forever!"_ Anabel's powerful speech echoed throughout entire area. Anabel is dedicated to wait for Ash's return from Sinnoh, no matter how long it takes.

_Hee hee…If I truly love that silly boy, then I'll remain by his side for an eternity!_

_

* * *

_Two days had passed since the good news of Ash Ketchum becoming a Frontier Brain. Ash and Pikachu were already on their way to Vermillion City to meet up with Scott and the other Frontier Brains at the Battle Frontier HQ. Ash decided to bring along his Pokémon team from Sinnoh on such an occasion.

"_Hurry up, Pikachu," _Ash said excitingly. The pair has made it to the Diglett's Cave near Pewter City, Brock's hometown. _"Hmmm, I could ask Brock if he wants to join me. But I think it's time I handle things myself. Right, Pikachu?"_

"_Pika! Pikapi!"_ Pikachu yelled.

"_What's up, buddy?"_

Pikachu pointed at a lone Diglett looking at the two. It stared at the pair curiously before retreating back underground. Ash and Pikachu briefly looked at each other before more Diglett appeared out of the ground.

"_It's just some Diglett. Let's go!"_

Ash and Pikachu went past the Mole Pokémon and into the cave. While they were trekking in the hollow cave, they saw many Diglett and Dugtrio, Diglett's evolved form, digging everywhere and further colonizing their home.

"_Diglett-Di! Diglett-Di!"_

"_Trio! Trio! Trio!"_

"_Diglett-Di! Diglett-Di!"_

"_Trio! Trio! Trio!"_

"_What a sight to see!"_ Ash exclaimed, making sure he and Pikachu did not disturb them.

"_Piikaa!"_

Eventually, the two saw light ahead of the tunnel. Ash and Pikachu were now at the Diglett's Cave entrance in Vermillion City. The bright light temporarily blinded them upon their emergence from Diglett's Cave. They saw Vermillion City nearby as well as a route full of wild Pokémon on the other side.

"_Let's go to the Battle Frontier HQ, Pikachu!"_ Ash exclaimed.

"_Pikachu!"_

But before they were able to set foot in Vermillion, a pink, rubber, and mechanical hand from the air snatched Pikachu. Ash noticed the action take place right after Pikachu was several feet away from his reach and in a familiar Meowth hot air balloon.

"_No, Pikachu!"_

"_Pikapi!"_

"_Oh, no! Not THEM again!"_ Ash grumbled, having heard familiar cackling and a familiar motto.

"_Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

"_It's speaking to me loud and clear."_

"_On the wind."_

"_Past the stars."_

"_In your ear!"_

"_Bringing chaos at a break neck pace."_

"_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."_

"_A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

"_When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

"_Jessie!"_

"_And James!"_

"_Meowth, now dat's a name!"_

"_Putting the do-gooders in their place…"_

"…_Team Rocket…"_

"_We're in your face!"_

"_Wobbuffet!"_

"_Mime! Mime!"_

"_Team Rocket, aren't you done with this already?!"_ Ash snapped at the Rocket trio. _"Give me back, Pikachu! I'm busy right now!"_

"_Well, now you'll be busy watching us make out getaway, twerp,"_ Jessie said triumphantly.

"_And thanks again for Pikachu," _James said.

"_How's about ya get some new friends to pal around, twoip,"_ Meowth said, hoping to break the fourth wall. _"After all, ya can't let da series end dis way! Heh heh heh…"_

"_That's it!" _Ash shouted. _"Staraptor, I choose y—!"_

"_Espeon, use Psybeam!"_ someone commanded. An Espeon jumped out of nowhere and fired her Psybeam at Team Rocket's balloon. The balloon exploded from the Psychic attack, releasing Pikachu from Team Rocket's grasp.

"_Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"_ Team Rocket shouted, flying in the sky once again; their exit marked by a twinkling star. Pikachu was falling down from the explosion.

"_Pikachu, I gotcha!" _Ash yelled, running to where Pikachu was going to land. However, the Espeon already made the attempt at rescuing easier by using Psychic to slow down Pikachu's descent. _"Pikachu!"_ Ash managed to catch Pikachu when Espeon released her Psychic hold on him. _"You okay, buddy?"_

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu walked towards the Espeon.

"_Thanks for the help, Espeon,"_ he said._ "You do kind of look familiar." _Espeon went up to Ash's leg and purred.

"_So have you figured out who Espeon belongs to?"_ a soft-spoken female voice asked. The voice sounded similar to the one that commanded Espeon to use Psybeam on Team Rocket. Ash looked around until he saw a familiar violet-haired girl wearing an attire of a formal white blouse with long sleeves, lavender pants, long white socks, and black dress shoes.

"_Anabel!"_ Ash exclaimed, astonished by her sudden appearance after such a long time. The girl ran towards Ash and gave him a warm embrace, which completely threw Ash off his guard. He then decided to return the hug. Pikachu and Espeon smiled for their Trainers' reunion.

"_I missed you so much, Ash,"_ Anabel said with a warm feeling in her heart. _"You've grown so much from that year in Sinnoh!"_ Ash chuckled as he received the same complement from Scott two days ago. _"Come on! Everyone's waiting for you!"_ Anabel grabbed Ash's hand, in which Ash's face gave off a little hint of red, and they both ran to the Battle Frontier HQ. Pikachu and Espeon followed their trainers as well. Ash, Anabel, Pikachu, and Espeon made it to the grand Battle Frontier HQ building, located in the heart of Vermillion City. They saw Scott waiting by the entrance.

"_Ash, over here!"_ Scott yelled and waved his hand. Ash and Anabel met up with Scott, out of breath.

"_Great to see you again, Scott,"_ Ash said, shaking Scott's hand.

"_Now are you ready, Ash?"_ Scott asked. Ash enthusiastically nodded while Anabel giggled._ "Now then, let's go inside, where everything shall begin!"_

_

* * *

_**Next chapter, Ash will be involved in a complex initiation in order to prove himself worthy of becoming a Frontier Brain. You'll find out more about the initiation ritual is the next chapter. And there will be more AbilityShipping to come as well. **

**Ciao!**


	5. Initiation

**Scott explains what the initiation consists of and what Ash will have to do.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Follow me, you two,"_ Scott said to both Ash and Anabel. The three went inside the Battle Frontier HQ. Ash was in awe at how big the HQ was while Anabel stared at Ash with amusement. _"Don't get lost when trying to navigate out Battle Frontier HQ."_

"_Are you kidding me?"_ Ash asked. _"Look at this place! These big hallways seem to go on forever! It could take hours, weeks, months, or even YEARS for someone to get out this place!"_ Ash was suddenly out of breath after his rant of the Battle Frontier HQ. Anabel placed her arm around Ash, helping him catch his breath.

"_Don't overdo it, silly,"_ Anabel said. _"We haven't got to the meeting place yet— Oh wait, never mind!"_ Anabel, Ash, and Scott have arrived in front of a blue door with the Battle Frontier crest on the center that is twice Scott's height and width.

"_We're here,"_ Scott announced. _"Ash, the Frontier Brains are waiting beyond this door. Are you ready?"_

"_Oh yeah,"_ Ash said eagerly. _"But wait… Anabel, why aren't you with the rest of the Frontier Brains?"_ Anabel started to blush mildly and smiled nervously.

"_Well, you see, Ash,"_ Anabel said slowly. _"Scott wanted to be sure you were okay when you came to Vermillion City. I volunteered to be your escort to Scott when you were near Vermillion."_

"_I was really lucky to have you as an escort, Anabel,"_ Ash said sincerely. Anabel's blushing to reddened even more. _"I really wanted to thank you and your Espeon for helping me save Pikachu from Team Rocket."_

"_It's no trouble at all, Ash,"_ Anabel said, holding her right hand near her chest.

Anabel thought back to a year ago when she and Ash shook hands when he won the Ability Symbol. She remembered when she held her hand that shook Ash's hand close to her heart, thinking that Ash wasn't able to figure out her feelings for him. Ash was confused by Anabel's strange behavior, but paid no mind to it as the oblivious boy that he was.

"_If you two 'lovebirds' are done talking, it's time to head into the meeting room,"_ Scott remarked teasingly. Ash was dumbstruck with his mouth agape; he still had no clue about what was going on. Anabel was completely embarrassed and red all over her face. She was so stunned about Scott's random remark, especially when she knew that Scott knew her true feelings for Ash. Both Ash and Anabel regained their composure and went in.

* * *

"_Congratulations, Ash!"_ the six Frontier Brains shouted; they applauded once Ash walked into the room, followed by Scott and Anabel.

"_You're one of us now,"_ Brandon said proudly.

"_Hope you're ready to rumble! Oish!"_ Greta exclaimed.

"_Splendid job, young man,"_ Spencer said earnestly.

"_Just because you're a big star doesn't mean the limelight won't stop shining upon me,"_ Tucker said, smiling.

"_We're going to have lots of fun working together, Ash," _Lucy said.

"_But mainly, lots of work ahead,"_ Noland interjected. Anabel then walked up to Ash's side.

"_Welcome aboard, Ash,"_ Anabel said; a big smile formed on her cute, pale face..

"_Wow, thanks everybody!"_ Ash said. _"Man, I'm so psyched to be a part of all of this! I am so ready to be a great Frontier Brain, and soon to be a great Pokémon Master!"_ Scott started to chuckle.

"_Heh… Did you forget already?"_ he asked skeptically.

"_The initiation… right,"_ Ash said.

"_Now then, let's begin,"_ the Head of the Frontier said seriously, starting a long, introductory speech

"_Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! As you have already known, becoming a Frontier Brain of the Battle Frontier is a great honor. After you were the first Pokémon Trainer to have defeated all seven original Frontier Brains, you were hereby given a chance to become a Frontier Brain yourself. Though you declined originally, I allowed the position to still remain open. Normally, we would have moved on and have forgotten about you by now, but your exceptional skills at training and battling with your Pokémon have made us keep a distinct eye on you. _

"_Now, the seven Frontier Brains and I have witnessed your great love and friendship for your Pokémon at each battle you competed in at the Sinnoh League. Just so you know, we each watched the Sinnoh League championship on TV. We're so amazed about your match in the semifinals when you faced a Trainer who saw Pokémon through an entirely different view; one we would never have expected see. We observed your opponent as he only saw Pokémon as mere tools of power, by which their usefulness was measured by the attacks they knew and their overwhelming attack and defense strength. We were rooting for you to show him how Pokémon should be treated as friends. The overwhelming bonds of trust and friendship you held with your Pokémon proved too much for your opponent to handle. We all know that you have a way with Pokémon. However, knowing how to raise Pokémon properly is only part of the responsibilities of a Frontier Brain and…"_

"_Yeah, I know,"_ Ash interrupted. _"But what's the in—?"_

"_QUIET!"_ everyone in the room shouted at Ash. Scott resumed his long speech, slightly annoyed by the short intercession.

"_As I was saying before, raising Pokémon is only part of the job. A Frontier Brain has to accept all challenges made against him or her. A Frontier Brain has to battle his or her hardest to make the challenger stay on his or her toes. And when defeated, a Frontier Brain, with humility, rewards the challenger with a Frontier Symbol. But then, why should I just explain it to you when it's better for you to experience it."_ Everyone in the room started clapping for Scott's well-organized speech.

"_Okay, so what is the initiation?"_ Ash asked again.

"_Listen carefully, Ash,"_ Scott answered, taking a dramatic pause. _"For two whole months, you shall live with one of the seven Battle Frontier Brains. You are required to follow and serve the Frontier Brain you choose no matter what task they assign you. You have to obey obediently for the initiation to be a success."_

"_WHAT?! __So I'm going to have to be a servant?!"_ Ash shouted; a shocked expression was palpable on his face. _"What does this got to do with anything?!"_ The other Frontier Brains had varied expressions of pity, amusement, and irritability.

"_Don't think of this as a menial job,"_ Scott reasoned. _"This is a way for you to know more about the duties of a Frontier Brain. I cannot just make you a Frontier Brain because for number one, you don't know how to handle the job yet. And two, we have not even built a Battle Facility of your own yet."_

Scott did raise a point. Ash did not know what it was like to be on the other side of the battlefield, to have to defend his honor instead of stripping it from other top Trainers. He was always the challenger who tried his hardest to win any given battle. Ash finally believed that he should follow what Scott said for some good experience. Ash nodded in silent, grudging agreement, not wanting to say anything more that might revoke everything he had worked up to this moment. There was nothing left for him to say anyway.

"_Go ahead, Scott,"_ Ash said humbly.

"_Now then, as for the Frontier Brain you'll be serving for two months, that is for you to decide,"_ Scott said. _"You have exactly one hour to make your choice."_ Scott intentionally gave the relatively short time limit to put Ash on the spot. _The kid has got to think fast and carefully to decide who he wants to be with._

With the opening ceremony done, Scott and the seven Frontier Brains left the room for Ash to decide. Each Frontier Brain strongly desired for Ash to go with him or her, but they knew they could not force him. He was already in enough pressure as it is. Anabel, not surprisingly, had the strongest desire to be with Ash than the rest of the Frontier Brains.

_I really hope he picks me,_ Anabel thought, walking alongside her co-Trainers. _I would be so happy and Ash would finally know my feelings for him. I just know that he has the capability to read my heart after all this time. I just know it…_

_

* * *

Oh, man, my head hurts so much, _Ash thought, mentally reviewing all of the possibilities and outcomes of each Frontier Brain to be paired up with. _Now then, let's see…_

_Factory Head Noland has awesome Pokémon, like that Venusaur and that Rhyhorn. He's even friends with an Articuno, the legendary Freeze Pokémon. However, he works with a lot of machines and inventions. I'm not entirely fond machines, especially those that almost killed me! And I also have Team Rocket to thank for my dislike of machines due to their attempts at capturing Pokémon with them. Besides, I already know how to take care of many Pokémon all at once now, courtesy of Brock's wisdom._

_Arena Tycoon Greta is definitely energetic; anything but hyper. And we both share the same passion for Pokémon battles. She also owns an excellent dojo for training Pokémon for different battles with that roulette wheel. Uh, now that think of it, she also plays pretty rough, whether it's Pokémon battling or martial arts fighting. As much fun the challenge of staying with Greta is, I'd rather not spend two months in a full body cast. Oish…_

_Dome Ace Tucker has the media and the loud, obnoxious crowds of people swarm over him everyday. Plus, he's a bit of an annoying show-off. I like the attention every now and then, but he literally lives on it. That makes him a definite no!_

_Pike Queen Lucy… I just can't seem to get a read on her. She looks like she's many things. She's nice, impatient, serious, quiet… It kind of gives me a weird feeling to be around her. It's just that I don't know what to expect. Maybe it's because she van be unpredictable when you least expect it. It's usually the quiet types. She even looked like she returned Brock's affections when Brock made his crazy advances on her. Plus, Lucy uses a Seviper, one of Team Rocket's Pokémon. It would definitely be a big challenge serving her, but I'll consider my other options first._

_Palace Maven Spencer is really kind. He knows a lot about Pokémon and their ties with nature and stuff. But, he is often known for rambling on and on. I like nature and all, but I want to be awake in order to enjoy it._

_Pyramid King Brandon is awesome! Despite his eccentric catchphrase, 'NO!' he's a strong Trainer and enthusiastic adventurer. He is pretty strict after all. He even called me a 'foolish kid' for messing around with ancient artifacts. Okay, so maybe I did accidentally reawaken the King of Pokélantis and that vile spirit took over my body. That was a pretty harsh experience, allowing the King to cheat his way using my own Sceptile… I think I should not pair up with Brandon, just as a safety precaution._

"_I can't decide which one," _Ash moaned. After a moment of thinking, Ash's face showed a surprised expression. _Wait a minute! I'm forgetting someone, but who is it I'm not remembering? _It only took five seconds to realize that he did not think about _her_.

_Salon Maiden Anabel! How could I have forgotten her? Man, I feel so stupid. She's such a nice girl, with cool telepathic abilities. She's probably one of the few Frontier Brains who're exactly my age._ As Ash thought more about Anabel, his heart strangely started to race. Ash suddenly felt a little bit uncomfortable. _What's this? My heart is racing? Why? I think… I think my heart is telling me to choose Anabel. Well, I don't want too make my heart a liar. I've always followed my heart since I started my journey._

Pikachu was exploring the meeting room while Ash decided who he was going to be with. He was having much amusement from messing with the bookshelves, ornaments, picture frames, and various knickknacks that decorated the room.

* * *

"_Now Ash, we eagerly await your decision,"_ Scott announced; he and seven Frontier Brains returned to the room. _"So who's it going to be?"_

The Brains stared at Ash, hoping he would choose him or her. Noland kept his fingers crossed. Tucker was biting into a purple handkerchief. Greta looked like she was chanting a prayer of luck for herself over and over while hopping back and forth on one foot. Spencer rested on his cane and gazed at the young Trainer intently. Lucy crossed her arms and closed her eyes, thinking she would end up being his choice. Brandon gave out a fierce stare. And Anabel was shaking nervously, from her head to her toes.

"_I've decided,"_ Ash said. _"I choose Anabel!"_

The whole room was silent at first. But then Scott started to applaud. Anabel immediately started clapping as well, cheerful of his choice. One by one, the Frontier Brains followed suit. There was plenty of cheering and whistling heard in the room; the latter courtesy of Tucker.

"_A great choice, Ash,"_ Scott said. _"Somehow, I knew you were going to pick Anabel!" _Ash walked over to Anabel and playfully bowed before her.

"_I'm at your service, my maiden,"_ Ash said, his signature wide grin extended all around on his face. All Anabel could do is smile, blush, and clasp her hands to where her heart was.

"_Ash,"_ Anabel whispered softly.

She got down to where Ash was and helped him up the floor. Ash stared at Anabel's violet eyes with his lips slightly open, moving his head slightly down due to their minimal height difference. Anabel also stared back, looking up at Ash's dark brown eyes. Pikachu, Scott and the remaining six Frontier Brains noticed their warm moment. They all decided to gather together for a fervent shout-out to begin their trainee's initiation.

"_Hooray for Ash and Anabel!" _

_"Pi Pikachu!__"_

_

* * *

_**Ash and Anabel are together, but they have not officially gone out yet for your information. They'll actually be together soon, as soon as boneheaded Ash learns more about the concepts of love. Even though he is technically a pro with Pokémon, he still has the personality of a little kid with little knowledge and emotions of love. And for Ash to become a Pokémon Master, that'll occur very later in the story. **

**If you will please review, it will be much appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	6. Clueless

**Ash and Anabel spend time together for two months. Ash begins finding his feelings for Anabel, but is still unsure if they are truly real or just premature lusting figments of his overactive imagination. There will be more chapters revolving around Ash's initiation. **

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**Ash and Anabel were on their way to Tohjo Falls, the far away place where the Battle Tower and Anabel's house was located, after saying good-bye to everyone. Before the two went out of the Battle Frontier HQ, Scott approached Ash one more time.

"_Ash, as you might have guessed already, once your two months are completed, you shall be recognized as a full-fledged Frontier Brain,"_ Scott explained. _"You will also have your own Battle Facility completed by that time. I've already made calls to some special construction workers to commence building it, though they wish to know the location. So where do you want your Facility built?"_ Ash thought for a minute about the location. He was struck by inspiration.

"_Hey, Scott! Can you have my Facility built near Pallet Town?"_ Ash requested._ "That way, I won't have to travel far to go home."_

"_Of course, Ash,"_ Scott agreed.

"_One last thing! Can you make sure the construction workers don't disturb the wild Pokémon living nearby?"_

"_Sure, Ash,"_ he assured. _"These construction workers have handled wild Pokémon habitats before without making as much as a scratch, much less disturbing them. Just go on and enjoy life with Anabel now."_ Scott walked back inside the Battle Frontier HQ, preceding the six remaining Frontier Brains.

"_Okay then,"_ Ash said to himself.

"_What's okay__?"_ Anabel asked unexpectedly.

"_Oh!__ Anabel!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"What were you doing near me?"_ Anabel giggled from Ash's shock expression.

"_I came to get you, silly,"_ Anabel said lightheartedly. _"What's eating you up on the inside?"_

"_T__hat was nothing,"_ Ash answered. Ash placed both his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner.

"_It is 3:00 PM now," _Anabel announced. _"By the time we get back to my house, it'll be dark outside. Let's go!"_ Pikachu jumped onto Ash's left shoulder.

"_Pi-kachu,"_ Pikachu said happily.

* * *

Ash followed Anabel to a ship at the Vermillion sea docks. It was the only known way of going to Tohjo Falls from Vermillion City. They estimated that they would be sailing for approximately two hours or so. While on the ship, Ash and Anabel decided to release their Pokémon, granting them some freedom from their Poké Balls and to play in the fresh, salt ocean air.

"_Come on out, everybody!"_ both Trainers shouted in unison.

Anabel tossed three Poké Balls into the air, bringing out Espeon, Alakazam, and Metagross. Ash threw four Poké Balls into the air. From Ash's Poké Balls came Staraptor, Infernape, Grotle, and Floatzel. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to join the other Pokémon.

"_Hey, I know this team!"_ Anabel exclaimed excitedly. _"This is your featured Sinnoh team from the show 'Sinnoh Now' with reporter Rhonda! But I only see five Pokémon, including Pikachu. Where's your sixth Pokémon, Ash?"_

"_Well…__,"_ Ash chuckled. _"See, it's like this…"_ Ash and Anabel's Pokémon were playing together on the main deck of the ship while Ash told Anabel about his missing sixth Pokémon.

* * *

"_Phone call for Mr. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_ the Nurse Joy of Viridian City yelled. Ash and Pikachu were in the Viridian City Pokémon Center because they desperately needed lunch to fill their bottomless black holes they called their stomachs.

"_That was some good food, huh Pikachu?"_ Ash asked, satisfied with the lunch they both had.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu replied. The twosome walked into the lobby when Nurse Joy called out for Ash Ketchum again.

"_Ash Ketchum, you have a phone call!"_ Nurse Joy repeated.

"_O__ver here!"_ Ash yelled back. Ash got to the videophone where Nurse Joy was. _"Thanks, Nurse Joy! Hello?"_

"_Ash, it's me,"_ an old man shown on screen said. He had graying tan hair and wore a white lab coat over his red shirt. _"I'm glad to have found you."_

"_Professor Oak?"_ Ash asked, not having expected a phone call from him anytime. _"What's up? Why did you call me?"_

"_Listen, I need a huge favor from one of your Pokémon,"_ Professor Oak said. _"I need to deliver an important package to the Sea Cottage for Bill. Tracey is too busy attending to the Pokémon at the Oak Corral and none of the Pokémon out back wants to do it. You are the only one left I can count on!"_

"_What about the others?"_ Ash asked. _"What about Gary?"_

"_They are all too busy at the moment, as they allegedly claimed anyway,"_ ProfessorOak answered. _"I know that you are going to the Battle Frontier HQ to become a Frontier Brain. Just send out a reliable Pokémon, have it run back to my laboratory, and I'll handle the rest! Your Pokémon is in good hands, Ash! Please?"_

"_Fine_…_,"_ Ash said reluctantly. _"I know the perfect Pokémon for the job, too. Gallade, I choose you!"_ A green and white soldier-like Pokémon appeared from his Poké Ball. He was known as Gallade, Kirlia's second evolution. Ash's Gallade had a distinctive scar on his right eye, from a battle prior to his meeting with Ash and his friends. Also, this Gallade is capable of using telepathy. It uses this as its main form of communication because its voice box was damaged beyond repair, also in a battle at Sinnoh.

"_Yes, my master,"_ Gallade said; his voice characterized with a deep and somewhat suave British accent by using telepathy. Gallade, as usual when summoned, bowed before Ash with his right arm across his chest. _"What is your request?"_

"_Gallade, you don't have to keep doing that every time I release you,"_ Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"_I'm sorry, Master Ash,"_ Gallade said. _"But you should know that all Gallade are masters of courtesy and swordsmanship. It's in my, nay, all Gallade's nature to be chivalrous."_

"_All right then,"_ Ash sighed. _"Professor Oak needs a favor from you. He needs you back in Pallet Town? He'll give you all the details. Are you feeling up to it?"_

"_Yes, my master,"_ Gallade answered eagerly. _"I shan't let you or Master Oak down!"_ Gallade straight away bolted out the Pokémon Center door and went to Pallet Town.

"_Gallade's on his way, Professor,"_ Ash said.

"_Excellent,"_ Oak said contentedly. _"Thank you for help, Ash! I know that Gallade will catch up to you once he's done with my errand. Ta ta for now!"_ Oak hung up. Ash then looked at Pikachu, who was also looking back at its Trainer.

"_Shan't?"_ Ash asked, think Pikachu would know.

"_Pi-ka,"_ Pikachu shrugged.

* * *

"_So your Gallade is on an errand for Professor Oak then,"_ Anabel said. _"I can't believe you own a Gallade that can speak telepathically. That's really cool! Anyway, what happened to his voice box and his right eye?"_

"_To tell you the truth, I don't even remember the full story of Gallade's past,"_ Ash said. _"Maybe once Gallade comes back, he may tell you."_

The ship had arrived at its destination of Tohjo Falls, completing its predetermined two hours departure from Vermillion City. Anabel and Ash recalled their Pokémon back into their Poké Balls while Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's left shoulder. It was 5:00 PM and the sun started to set. Anabel, out of love, clung onto Ash's right arm during their travel back to Anabel's house. Ash did not really mind, though he still did not know why she was doing such a gesture.

"_Isn't this a lovely evening?"_ Anabel asked warmly, walking slowly to relish the moment together. _"The sunset looks so beautiful from here and the wild Pokémon are in peace among the trees."_

"_Yeah, it is really nice,"_ Ash commented. _"I guess this is what most people would call 'romantic.'"_

By the mention of the word "romantic," Anabel started to blush. She then got an idea on how to show her feelings to Ash. It may even be possible to push his own feelings out of his youthful body and into the open for her to know. She decided to ignite her plan as soon as they got to her house. They saw her house nearby as well as the sun almost going out of view.

"_Hey Ash," _Anabel said slyly.

"_What's up, Anabel?"_ Ash asked, slightly confused about Anabel's startling tone.

"_Do you remember when after we first met, I asked you if you can read the feelings in my heart?" _Anabel asked tenderly.

"_Yeah, I remember,"_ Ash said. _"I just couldn't read yours or any of my Pokémon's feelings. But why bring up the past? I just can't do it."_

"_Well,_ _I've decided to give you another chance,"_ Anabel said, sporting Ash's famous grin on her face. _"You said that the setting outside is 'romantic,' correct?"_ Ash nodded like he had no other choice. _"Hopefully the setting outside can help you read my heart."_ Ash thought about it, deciding to retake her challenge since he had nothing to lose from it.

Ash stared with intense focus into Anabel's sparkling, violet eyes; shimmering with the hope that Ash could now read her heart. Ash felt confident about acing this challenge, courtesy of his constant telepathic training with Gallade in Sinnoh. After getting a good look within her eyes, Ash closed his own eyes and meditated.

_Hmm__… W-What's this?_ Ash thought. _This loud, rapid beating sound… I think it's my heart…My heart… The last time it acted this way was back at the Battle Frontier HQ… When I considered Anabel as someone I would spend my two months with for the initiation…This feeling… This strong feeling… I also felt this strong feeling when I looked into Anabel's eyes this time…She had this feeling in her heart as well… What is this feeling!? _

Images of Anabel and Ash having fun and being happy together appeared in his mind, from the time they first met up in a forest to their reunion at the Battle Frontier HQ in Vermillion City. Suddenly, Ash collapsed from this intense train of thought.

"_Ash!"_ Anabel yelled in worry.

"_Pikapi!"_ Pikachu shouted in concern. He was also worried about Ash's sudden collapse. Anabel got to the ground and rested Ash's head on her lap. Ash opened his eyes to see Anabel's innocent, worried face looking upon him.

"_Anabel, what is this feeling?"_ Ash whispered weakly. _"…This strong feeling I have now after reading your heart… You had this feeling within your heart for a long time… Almost a year… This feeling is so strong… So warm… So comforting…This feeling is so similar to the feelings I have for my friends and Pokémon… But… I-It's so different at the same time…This feeling… What is it?"_ Anabel smiled, thinking she might have luckily reached a breakthrough.

"_I think he's finally got it,"_ Anabel thought to herself.

"_T__his feeling I found in your heart, Anabel," _Ash resumed. _"This comforting feeling is not meant for a group of people… Or even Pokémon… I-It's meant for only one… I often saw this kind of love whenever Brock meets a girl his age… But I didn't really understand the concepts of it at the time, so… So I just paid no attention to it at all…My main concern in life was b-becoming the greatest Pokémon Master who ever lived… I d-didn't worry about anything else… But now t-that I'm getting closer to my dream…I-I'm willing to learn something about this 'love for one' now that this feeling exists in my own heart… My heart feels so strong now… Now I want to know… Who do you harbor this love for…?"_

Anabel just smiled and blushed. Since Anabel loved Ash for over a year, she was better in controlling her emotions. She no longer felt uncomfortable around her stomach region. Her heart pumped normally, but could still pump faster whenever she expressed strong joy and love. And she did not feel as nervous as before when thinking about her love. Anabel then decided to answer Ash's question about who she loved.

"_You read my heart so thoroughly, Ash Ketchum,"_ Anabel said lovingly. _"Here's your prize!"_ Anabel moved closer to Ash's face and kissed him on the forehead. Ash blushed and his heart began racing again. It was all starting to make more sense to him now.

"_M-Me?!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"H-How?! When?! WHY?!"_

"_I'll answer your questions in order, Ash,"_ Anabel stated. _"How I fell in love with you: It started out as a small crush when I first met you. When I fell in love with you: It had started only a few weeks after you and your friends left the Battle Tower. My small crush involuntary grew to eternal love when I started thinking about you and how much I miss seeing you play with Pokémon. And why I fell in love with you: You were unlike any Trainer I have ever faced before. Your great compassion for Pokémon, your kind personality, your unbreakable loyalty to your friends, your great bravery against threats like Team Rocket, and your strong determination to win. I have admired you for of these wonderful characteristics! I guess you can say that I have always loved you ever since we first met. Plus, I kind of even thought you were really handsome!"_ She purposely skipped the part where she received horrific nightmares of Ash horrendously mauled by a shadow monster of great evil; a supposed warning claimed by a Darkrai.

Ash was left completely speechless. Ash now knew Anabel's true feeling for him, but he has yet to return them. He doesn't even know how to return them yet. He felt so bad for himself that Anabel went out of her way to confess her love while he just remained completely helpless. He finally stood up on his feet. Ash, at first, looked up at the night sky, watching the stars shine over him and Anabel. Ash noticed by a tree that Pikachu was fast asleep. He then turned his attention to Anabel.

"_Anabel,"_ Ash said calmly. _"I may not know everything about love or romance or that kind of junk, but I'm willing to learn more about it now. I'm willing to learn from you because you have the ability to love with all your heart. For example, you love me."_

Anabel was in awe about Ash's significant change from a fun-loving kid to a growing young man. Ash was growing up and maturing as expected of a young man. However, he was starting to sound as sappy as one of Brock's lame pick-up lines.

"_Oh, Ash,"_ Anabel sighed, feeling much more love and respect for Ash now than ever before if possible. She got closer to Ash while he did the same. The new couple embraced themselves tightly under the moonlit night sky.

"_Anabel, I don't know if I mean this or not, but…,"_ Ash said. Anabel nodded, encouraging him to say it. _"… I… I-I love… you…"_ Anabel smiled at his attempt.

"_They will no longer be empty words, I can assure you,"_ Anabel said.

"_Okay,"_ Ash replied.

_My dream has finally come true,_ Anabel thought, thinking back to a dream she had where she and Ash hugged each other passionately under the celestial stars. She felt such overcoming joy since a long time ago.

* * *

**They only hugged tightly; they did not truly kiss each other yet. I'm saving their first kiss for another chapter. Well, you guys can go ahead and say that Ash and Anabel are now a couple. Ash realized his feelings for Anabel, but still has problems expressing them. Anabel will of course help him. Just as soon as Ash begins his two months of servitude towards Anabel for his initiation. As for the Gallade, I originally wanted Ash to have a Lucario. However, I felt that Lucario was played out and Gallade is currently my favorite Pokémon. So I flipped a coin to decide who to put in as I believed that Ash is not capable of handling both Pokémon yet. I also have seen the Gligar episode in DP. I know that Ash has a Gligar. I'll explain more in future chapters. **

**If you would please review, it will be much appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	7. Servant

**Ash begins his servant initiation the next day. He does some work in the Battle Tower and hangs out with Anabel afterwards. They will be having some mild fun together, just so you know.  
**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_It is 7:00 am, Ash,"_ Anabel said cheerfully. _"Wakey, wakey, future Pokémon Master!"_

"_Five more minutes, Anabel,"_ Ash yawned. _"Do I have to start so early?"_ Anabel looked at him skeptically.

"_Y__ou are really lucky you're cute,"_ Anabel groaned. _"But once your five minutes are up, you have to get to work at the Battle Tower! Got it?"_

"_Yeah, I got it,"_ Ash said lazily. Ash's stomach made a sudden loud growl. _"Oh, boy…"_ Anabel giggled softly after hearing Ash's hungry belly.

"_Don't worry about that,"_ Anabel assured him. _"I've already made breakfast. I also made some food for Pikachu and the other Pokémon. They're already eating downstairs. I'll wait for you downstairs, Ash."_ Anabel winked at Ash while he went back to sleep. Anabel left the room, allowing Ash to get his extra five minutes of sleep. Anabel walked downstairs while thinking about last night. The events were still fresh in her mind.

_Silly Ash,_ Anabel thought. _He finally realizes his feelings for me after reading the feelings in my heart. I guess they were left dormant in his heart after all this time, secretly becoming stronger as Ash became a stronger Trainer. That was just the trigger while my confession was the fuel for his desires. Last night sure was a unique way for becoming a couple. But I'm now determined to make Ash's love for me as stronger as my love for him. _Anabel blushed a little bit and made a grin similar to one of Ash's own grins.

* * *

Anabel went to the kitchen to see her and Ash's Pokémon eating special Pokémon food from their bowls. She sat down near the table where the breakfast she made breakfast for herself and Ash, waiting for the latter to bring his person down to the kitchen. She enjoyed watching the Pokémon peacefully eating away their food. Most of them had finished within a minute or two after Anabel entered and went outside to play, leaving her alone. Anabel then heard Ash coming downstairs, already dressed in his Sinnoh attire. However, his hat was off because he was inside a building, more specifically Anabel's home.

"_So I'm guessing the Pokémon are having fun now, huh?"_ Ash asked, noticing the Pokémon's absence from the empty food bowls.

"_That's right,"_ Anabel nodded. _"So are you ready to eat now?"_ Ash's stomach growled again, louder than before.

"_You bet!"_ Ash exclaimed. On the table were a fresh stack of buttered pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. There was also a large pitcher full of fresh-squeezed orange juice. _"Wow! You've outdone yourself, Anabel!"_ Anabel did not say anything but just smiled. Ash was already stuffing his face full of syrup-covered pancakes.

"_What an appetite,"_ Anabel remarked. She decided to join in the meal before Ash finishes the entire stack. After taking a few bites out of her pancake, she desired to start some light conversation with Ash.

"_Hey, Ash?"_ Anabel asked, trying to get his attention. Ash heard her and swallowed what was left of his pancakes down his throat.

"_What's up, Anabel?"_ he responded. Ash filled his glass with some orange juice and started to gulp it all down.

"_Do you remember last night?"_ Anabel said softly. Upon hearing this, Ash nearly choked on his orange juice and coughed it out. Anabel got up and ran to his side. _"Are you okay?!"_ Ash was slowly panting from his little mishap. Anabel went back to her seat after Ash had stopped coughing.

"_Why bring that up?"_ Ash asked, still coughing a little. _"I thought everything was cleared up. I thought that you wanted me to be able to read your heart and know your feelings."_

"_Well, that's just it,"_ Anabel said, sounding not as satisfied as presumed. _"Even though you learned how to read my heart from your journey in Sinnoh, you still don't understand what these kinds of feelings truly mean to me. You even have them yourself, but have no way of understanding in how to react to them."_

"_Anabel, I told you already that I'm new to this kind of love," _Ash said calmly. _"I have love for my Pokémon and for the friends that helped me throughout my journey. But your kind of love just threw me off guard, even getting me to say some words I did not even feel for like 'I lo—.'"_

"_I think I got it,"_ Anabel interrupted, not wanting to hear that phrase until he truly meant it. In due time, she believed that he will come to terms. _"__If you truly meant what you said before, then I'll be there to help you. After all, I love you with my whole heart and soul and I promised myself that I'd stay by your side forever when I meet up you again."_

"_Thanks, Anabel,"_ Ash said kindly. After they finished breakfast, Anabel washed the plates and Ash volunteered to place them in the cabinets for her. With all their morning business done, Ash went to the Battle Tower for his work. Anabel decided to take a walk in the forest. Their Pokémon were in the forest playing with other wild Pokémon, though Ash's Infernape made sure that it wouldn't start a forest fire.

* * *

"_Let's see, Anabel wanted me to do some stuff in the Battle Tower,"_ Ash muttered, placing his hand under his chin. _"But what was it?"_ As Ash was trying to remember the tasks Anabel told him to do, the Battle Tower came into view. _"Whoa! The Battle Tower in its glory; what a sight to see! Man, I still remember the time I battled Anabel for the Ability Symbol. This thing is almost as tall as a skyscraper."_

The majestic Battle Tower was as tall and opposing as ever, reaching up to the sky with its height. Ash went inside. The main floor of the Battle Tower was a simple lobby, just as he remembered. There were flat cushy chairs and stools, a counter, a janitor sweeping the floor, and a lady behind the counter.

"_Oh yeah, the Battle Tower did require a staff of people to operate it,"_ Ash said, recalling his previous trip to the Tower with May, Max, and Brock.

"_How may I help you today, young man?"_ the lady behind the counter asked; a friendly smile on her face was present.

"_See, I was supposed to serve Anabel for my initiation,"_ Ash explained.

"_Right, so you must be Ash Ketchum,"_ the lady said. _"Miss Anabel called us this morning that she would be sending someone over for some work. Here's the list she wanted you to do, just in case you forgot."_ The lady handed Ash a computer-printed paper that said _**"Things for Ash to do!"**_ as the bolded and italicized title.

"_So are you ready to fulfill your duties for the day, Mr. Ketchum?"_ the lady asked. Ash nodded. _"Miss Anabel's told us many great things about you. I wish you luck in your work! The elevator and floor director are over there."_ She pointed to her right, indicating the silver elevator currently on their level. _"Oh, and just so you know, the staff here, including me, also happen to be Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators so the Battle Tower is never without any action, even at its dullest moment."_

"_Thanks,"_ Ash said politely. He walked over to the elevator and floor directory. One good look at the directory was a big shock for the Pallet Town Trainer. _"One hundred floors?! Man, I don't know where to start! Let's see here…"_ Ash read the floor directory.

"_The Battle Tower Floor Directory!_

"_Main 1st Floor: Lobby_

"_2nd Floor: Challenge for the Ability Symbol_

"_Floors 3 - 20: Pokémon Training Fields (One for each type)_

"_Floors 21 - 30: Pokémon Single Battlefields_

"_Floors 31 - 40: Pokémon Double Battlefields_

"_Floors 41 - 50: Pokémon Tag Battlefields_

"_Floors 51 - 60: Pokémon Contest Battlefields_

"_Floor 61: Cafeteria for both Humans and Pokémon_

"_Floors 62 - 70: Pokémon Resting Floors_

"_Floors 71 - 75: Pokémon Trainer Gatherings_

"_Floors 76 - 80: Pokémon Coordinator Gatherings_

"_Floors 81 - 98: Pokémon Playrooms (One for each type)_

"_Floor 99: Board of Directors' Office_

"_100th Floor: Salon Maiden Anabel's Office_

"_Whoa,"_ Ash gasped. _"The Battle Tower sure is something else. I had no idea so many Trainers and Coordinators visit this place. Anabel even has her own floor near the top of the Battle Tower. I gotta check this out!"_

Ash pressed the Up Arrow button and the elevator door opened. He went inside and pressed the 100th Floor button to have the elevator take him up. The elevator music being played was a soft melody of "Lugia's Song" from Shamouti Island. Ash hummed along with the tune and momentarily thought about his journey in the Orange Islands with Misty, a red-haired, tomboyish girl he knew since the beginning of his journey, and Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon Watcher currently working for Professor Oak. Along the way, some staff workers came to his elevator and went off at their upcoming floor.

_Can Scott and Anabel even pay all these people? _Ash thought, amazed from seeing so many workers pop in and out of the elevator. After five minutes had passed in the elevator, Ash arrived at the one hundredth floor.

"_Took you long enough,"_ Ash groaned at the elevator. He looked around the room he was. Anabel's office was huge. The office was decorated with violet-colored knickknacks; the walls were lavender-shaded and even the carpeting was purple. _"Man, this girl is way into the color purple. I guess if I ever decide to get a gift for her, it should be purple and wrapped in purple wrapping paper." _There was another janitor with a cleaning cart wiping Anabel's big desk. He looked pretty old and gruff.

"_Hello, sir,"_ Ash greeted. The janitor merely glanced at him, grunting while resuming his work.

"_Oh my, even a young man visits this floor more than Miss Anabel herself,"_ the old janitor muttered. Ash overheard his comment.

"_Why?"_ Ash asked. _"Why does Anabel visit this floor less than me?" _The janitor glanced at Ash again before responding.

"_You see, young man, Anabel is not one who would want to work in a corporate office, much less an office in the Battle Tower,"_ the janitor explained. _"After all, she is still a kid. However, Miss Anabel does come up here sometimes to do some stuff when she's not playing in the forest, fighting a challenger of the Battle Frontier, or hanging out in her house."_

"_That sounds like Anabel all right,"_ Ash concluded.

"_What are you doing up here anyway, young man?"_ the janitor asked suspiciously.

"_I just want to look around Anabel's office if it's alright, sir,_" Ash said nervously. The janitor breathed heavily; he was still wary of the boy's motives for coming all this way up to the hundredth floor of the Battle Tower.

"_Fine,"_ he said calmly. _"But don't break anything!"_

"_Got it,"_ Ash said quickly. The janitor nodded then pushed his cleaning cart into the elevator and went down once the elevator doors had closed. Ash wanted to start exploring at Anabel's big desk. The top part of the desk was violet, but the bottom section was a swirling mixture of black and white.

"_Pidgeo! Pidgeo!"_ the shrill cries of a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto echoed outside. Ash briefly saw the passing flock from the large glass window that separated him from the outside.

_I wonder what kinds of things that Anabel would store in her big desk,_ Ash thought. Curiosity got the better of him as it had always done before in his entire life. Ash opened the first drawer he saw on the right side.

He found in the drawer a magazine picture of himself with the League Champion and Mr. Goodshow at the Sinnoh League award ceremony, having won second place in the final victory tournament. There was also a side note about Paul having won third place, but he did not show up. Ash noticed a red kiss mark on top of Ash in the picture. Judging the small size of the kiss mark, Ash instantly figured whose lips touched his figure in the picture with Slugma Red #2 semi-gloss lipstick. Ash's mouth was agape at the thought of who had done it.

"… _Anabel, you amaze me yet again,"_ he whispered.

Ash was once again left speechless by Anabel's admiration for him. Ash was then more determined than ever to return Anabel's love, how ever the cost may be. He made sure, though, that it would not involve him renouncing his Pokémon Trainer career. He placed the kissed picture of himself back into the drawer from where he found it and started his work.

* * *

The majority of the tasks of the list consisted of helping several workers improve their skills in Pokémon battling, both in regular and in Contest battles. Ash found no problems in helping workers with their battling styles in different battlefields. As for helping the Coordinators, Ash used his many experiences of watching May, Dawn, Drew, Zoey, Kenny, Solidad, Nando, and even Harley and Jessilina, who he never really knew was Jessie of Team Rocket in a not-so-clever disguise, competing in contests. He also added input of his own of Contest appeals and battles, having competed in the Terracotta Contest, Jubilife Contest, and the Wallace Cup. Ash managed to finish all of his assigned tasks before lunchtime. He decided to try out the food in the Cafeteria on sixty-first floor. As always, he ate to his heart's content.

"_Ah, that was good,"_ Ash said, patting his full belly. _"I wonder how Anabel's doing right now."_ At first, Ash wanted to stay in the Battle Tower and train, but remembered that all his Pokémon, including Pikachu, were playing in the forest. He went to the main floor and left the Battle Tower for the day.

Ash walked to Anabel's house, watching more flocks of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Sinnoh's Chatot flying in different directions. When Anabel's house came into sight, he saw all his Pokémon taking a nap in front of the house. Pikachu was asleep on top of Grotle, Staraptor was perched on the roof, and Infernape and Floatzel were hugging each other in their sleep. Ash quietly laughed at the sight of this, making sure they wouldn't wake up. Ash slowly opened the front door without waking any of his Pokémon.

"_Anabel, you home?"_ Ash asked, peaking his head inside.

Inside the house, Ash saw Anabel taking her black dress shoes and long white socks off, her cute size six feet. Ash noticed that her toenails were painted a light shade of violet.

"_Hi, Ash,"_ Anabel said, seeing Ash come in. _"How was first day of work?"_

"_Nothing that I can't handle,"_ Ash said proudly. _"It was kinda fun actually. Who knew there were so many Trainers and Coordinators in need of help?"_

"_I know what you mean,"_ Anabel said. _"Almost everyday, my workers would ask me on how to raise their Pokémon and stuff."_ Anabel lied down on a nearby couch and propped her feet up on an arm.

"_Having to help other Trainers and Coordinators everyday, huh?"_ Ash repeated. _"I guess that's one thing a Frontier Brain has to handle. Scott's right about making this my initiation. Hmm… Anabel, did you have to do the same initiation when you joined the Frontier Brains?"_

"_Yes, I did,"_ Anabel said. _"I chose to be with Greta, who was a year older than me in both age and membership. Boy, did I have the time of my life. Greta wanted to teach me martial arts because she thought I was frail and weak despite my having powerful Psychic-type Pokémon having the advantage over her Fighting-types. After one session of martial arts training with her, I couldn't feel or move my body for three weeks!"_

"_That must have been a lot of fun,"_ Ash said. Anabel laughed from the remark. She looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to bond with Ash some more, hopefully to help him express their small love better.

"_Hey, Ash! Can you do me a big favor?"_ she asked.

"_Sure,"_ Ash said, sounding eager. _"What's the favor?"_ A playful smile formed on Anabel's face, thinking that Ash might be willing to do this task of hers.

"_Can you please massage my feet?"_ Anabel pleaded. There was a long pause in the room as Ash looked at Anabel with a bewildered look on his face.

"_What kind of weird favor is that?!"_ Ash exclaimed.

"_Come on, Ash,"_ Anabel begged again. _"My feet are really sore from walking in the forest this morning. I don't think I can walk another step without my feet aching in every step! Won't you please massage them?"_ Anabel made her violet eyes shimmer as innocently as possible and clasped her hands together. For some reason, Ash just could not say "no" to her face. It was strangely too cute and annoying for him to resist.

"_Okay! Fine…,"_ Ash groaned grudgingly. He knew that this was something he would normally never do, but Anabel's happiness did mean a lot to him. So Ash pulled up a chair near Anabel's feet and sat down in front of them. He started massaging her right foot.

"_Oh Ash, that feels so nice,"_ Anabel moaned. _"Don't forget to go in between the toes!"_ Ash growled quietly while he continued to massage her feet. He noticed how soft and silky Anabel's feet were. Her feet were small and dainty. The violet nail polish brought out more beauty for her feet.

"_They're so soft and cute,"_ Ash commented. He was actually starting to enjoy massaging Anabel's soft, creamy feet, enjoying the soft sensation on his hands. He then heard light snoring coming from somewhere. It was not the Pokémon outside since their snores cannot be heard from inside the house. It was coming from Anabel.

"_Wow, the massage must've been really effective on her since she just fell asleep without warning,"_ Ash commented. _"I guess she really needed this."_ Ash decided to stay massaging her feet for the heck of it. However, without a moment's notice, Ash's curiosity got control of him again. It had always caused him trouble in the past, but Ash didn't really care as long as he got a kick out of it.

_I wonder what Anabel's feet smell like,_ Ash thought; his curiosity urged him to go on. He knew that he would never even think of doing such a bizarre action, but something within him prodded him to move on forward. He slowly placed his nose on her heels and started sniffing as he went up her arches, soles, and even between her toes. He then reeled his nose away as quickly as possible without waking Anabel. _Whoa… Her feet smell a lot like lavender and a little hint of sweat. No doubt from her walk in the forest. But man, she is definitely overusing every violet-related product. She even uses lavender-scented lotion, which is purple by nature! What's next?! She has got to control her obsession of purple-related stuff._

Anabel slowly woke up after a few minutes after Ash stopped massaging her feet, wiggling her toes along the way. Ash was still feeling wound up about Anabel's obsession over anything related to purple, and seeing her purple toenails wiggle in front of him did not exactly calm his mind. Anabel saw an annoyed look on Ash's face.

"_Ash, what's wrong?"_ Anabel asked, concerned about Ash's irritated look. _"Was massaging my feet really that bad?"_

"_What's wrong is that you are totally overusing anything purple,"_ Ash said. Anabel had a confused look on her face. _"I mean look at this!"_ Ash held her right foot in the air as an example. _"Purple polish and lavender lotion?!"_

"_Violet's my favorite color,_" Anabel answered, sounding scared. "_And lavender lotion prevents my cute feet form becoming dry. __But how did you know I use lavender lotion on my feet?"_

"_The smell just went up my nose,_" Ash lied. Anabel was convinced. "_But that's not important right now. The point is that you got to ease up on purple!_"

"_What are you going to do about it?_" Anabel questioned timidly. Ash did not want to resort to anything extreme with her, still not entirely familiar with the way she worked/

"_Well, you're now going to have a purple-colored face,"_ Ash said, stating the first thought that came out of his head. Ash restrained both of Anabel's legs in his arm. He started to tickle her soft and ticklish feet.

"_Wait, Ash, DON'T— Ahahahaha!"_ Anabel laughed, unable to reason with Ash. Ash dragged his fingers up and down and everywhere on Anabel's soles. Anabel was thrashing wildly, her short violet hair becoming messed up. She had a difficult time breathing as her laughter echoed throughout the house. Lucky for Ash, the walls of Anabel's house were soundproof. Otherwise, the Pokémon outside would have barged in with all the commotion.

_With soft feet like Anabel's, no wonder she immediately lost all control of her senses,_ Ash thought, still tickling her feet. _I think she's suffered enough. Her face is even actually turning purple from lack of air. I didn't mean for this to happen. _

Feeling merciful, Ash stopped his tickling onslaught on Anabel's feet and allowed her to breathe. Anabel was slowly catching her breath. As soon as she recovered from the tickle attack, she sat up and flicked Ash on the forehead.

"_Ow! What was that for?"_ Ash asked, rubbing his flicked forehead.

"_That was a warning for the next time you try thinking about scolding me about my favorite color and tickling my feet,"_ Anabel said, strangely with a smile on her face. _"But the tickling was actually refreshing. So, I'll let you off the hook this time. I am your superior."_ She got up and putted on her socks and shoes.

"_That's it, huh?"_ Ash asked, thinking that she would have done more about the sudden tickling. He still wondered why she had brushed it off as nothing serious. He learned that she did not like being tickled, especially on her feet. Why did she make this exception for him?

"_I'll be outside if you need me,"_ Anabel said kindly. She went outside to tend to Ash's Pokémon.

"_I am going to have two whole months of fun with Anabel,"_ Ash said to himself, thinking about his first day as a servant. _"I hope all of this labor will bring me to stardom!"_

_

* * *

_**Probably didn't expect that kind of fun, huh? Anyway, there will be more stuff between Ash and Anabel in the next few chapters, which will hopefully not as disturbing as this chapter. And stuff mentioned in previous chapters will eventually be elaborated on. **

**If you will please review, it will much be appreciated. I want to know what your thoughts concerning this chapter are.**

**Ciao!**


	8. Promise, Part I

**After a few weeks of seeing Ash working hard, Anabel gives him a day off. Ash and his Pokémon go somewhere while Anabel decides to visit her lake again and looks back to her past again, after pledging to wait for Ash come back from Sinnoh a year ago. This is Together Forever? Part I.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**For the first few weeks of his first month of servitude, Ash was all over Kanto. If he was not working in the Battle Tower, he would be helping Anabel with various odd jobs. Most of the tasks Anabel had him do were pretty difficult. Ash would go from spring cleaning her entire house to picking up supplies from Poké Marts to making deliveries to Scott and the other Frontier Brains. Of course, no good deed goes unrewarded. Anabel would go from a simple peck on Ash's face to cooking up a full course meal for him, depending on what the job is and how well it was done. Ash got use to doing all of this work overtime, making this a routinely habit for him as the first month approached to a close. Near the end of the first month, Ash was showing obvious signs of fatigue. Anabel started to get worried for Ash's well-being and asked him several times to rest. However, Ash was just as stubborn as he always was and insisted that he got the job done as soon as possible. Anabel then started thinking of a solution that would help Ash and, at the same time, ease her worries.

_What should I do about Ash?_ Anabel thought. _He's totally overworked! If he keeps this up… I don't even want to think about what would happen to him! Oh, I need a vacation… Wait! Maybe not a vacation, but a day off! Boy, why didn't I think of this sooner? But wait, Scott told me before we left the Battle Frontier HQ that Ash is only allowed up to three day offs. After seeing how hard Ash worked this month, he actually deserves the next month off._

Anabel could only hope that her plan would go as followed. She hoped that Ash will take her offer for the day off and she will have peace of mind for the rest of the next day.

* * *

"_Hey, Ash!"_ Anabel called out. _"I have an announcement for you and your Pokémon!"_

"_What is it?"_ Ash asked, fatigued from the labor of days past. _"Can't it wait?"_ He made a loud yawn that echoed in the forest, which startled some wild Pokémon living nearby.

"_No, it can't,"_ Anabel said playfully. Ash yawned again. _"You won't be groaning after hearing this. Tomorrow, you will have to take a mandatory day off!"_ Ash was about to yawn again, but froze from her sudden proposal.

"_What?!"_ Ash shouted; a shocked expression was evident on his face. His Pokémon jumped back at his outburst. _"B-But I like working! You really don't have to, Anabel."_

"_Ash, look at yourself,"_ Anabel said, sounding worried. _"You're a complete wreck. I didn't even realize that you would have made so much of an effort on working. Please take the day off for me tomorrow."_ Anabel then thought of something else. _"__Provided you do one little something for me as well?"_ She pretended to pout, tricking and manipulating Ash's conscience with her clever innocence.

"_I didn't think you'd use the same tactic just to get me to do stuff,"_ Ash said. Anabel just gave a big grin and giggled._ "But I know when I'm defeated."_ He could tell that Anabel was happy about this.

"_Okay! So__ I really want to go out with you tomorrow night to someplace nice,"_ she said. Ash did not seem bothered by her date request.

"_That's it?"_ Ash asked.

"_Yes, so will you?"_

"_I'd be happy to take you on a date, Anabel,"_ Ash replied, not giving it a second thought. Anabel gave Ash a big hug. _"But the only problem is that I don't know what goes on in a date. I guess we'll just enjoy whatever is available. Wait a minute! Do I have to dress up formally?"_

"_You don't have to,"_ Anabel said as she continued to hug Ash. _"But if you have a cleaner copy of your Sinnoh Contest outfit, that would be fine."_

_Oh, man, _Ash thought. _I left that at home and there's no way I'm going out of my way to get it. I'll rent a tuxedo later._

_

* * *

_"_See you, Anabel!"_ Ash yelled, running out the front door. _"I'm taking all my Pokémon with me!"_ Anabel walked to the front door.

"_That Ash,"_ Anabel said. _"He is definitely something else. I guess it's just me and my shadow… and Espeon, Alakazam, and Metagross." _She released her Pokémon out of their Poké Balls promptly after Ash was out of sight. Alakazam and Metagross went off to the forest again, but Espeon stayed behind to keep her Trainer company.

"_Espeon Esp?"_ Espeon asked.

"_It is okay, my friend,"_ Anabel answered. _"You go have fun with the others!"_

"_Espeon!"_ Espeon yelled, running off to join Alakazam and Metagross.

_I think I'll go to the lake today, _Anabel thought, locking her front door when no one else was around. She knew that she gave Ash a spare key anyway. _It's actually been a long time since I sat the edge._ She walked to her spot on the lakeside, sat down with her knees bent up, and looked at her reflection. _I see a young girl who has finally found true happiness after reuniting with the love of her life, but was unsure if the love of her life truly loves her back as much as he claims._ She recalled what Ash said the first day of the month:

_Anabel, I told you already that I'm new to this kind of love. I have love for my Pokémon and for the friends that helped me throughout my journey. But your kind of love just threw me off guard, even getting me to say some words I did not even feel for like 'I lo—.'_

_I think I got it._

Anabel sighed, replaying that conversation over and over again in her head. She felt closer to Ash as they spent time together. She also had a feeling that he grew accustomed with her self within prolonged days they had. She smiled into the lake and saw her reflection smile back.

"_Waiting for Ash was probably the best idea I ever came up with,"_ she said to herself. _"No matter what I faced during his absence, I have always thought about him getting stronger. This made me stronger, too."_

_

* * *

_"_Anabel, you have a challenger for the Ability Symbol,"__ Scott yelled outside her house. Anabel lied upon her soft purple bed and gazed out the window as the never-ending blue sky unfolded before her._

_A few months have passed since Anabel vowed to wait for Ash's next return to Kanto. She was able to live her life normally without having to worry about Ash so much. Fortunately for her, she did not receive any more terrifying nightmares like the bad dreams the Darkrai had shown to her. Little did she know, Anabel would have a repeat performance, similar to the time she missed saying good-bye to Ash before he departed to Sinnoh._

"_Anabel, are you there?"__ Scott asked, annoyed by the lack of response._

"_Maybe she can't come down,"__ the challenger said._

"_She will when she realizes her paycheck is smaller than it should be,"__ Scott said. Scott and the challenger heard footsteps coming to the door. __"It's about time, little lady."_

"_Sorry about that, Scott,"__ Anabel apologized, opening her door. __"I kind of dozed off. So who's the challenger?"__ Scott moved out of the way to show her the challenger. Anabel was in shock when she traced out the silhouette, shadowed by Scott._

"_A-A-Ash?!"__ Anabel gasped, starting to blush._

"_I'm not Ash, though many of the Frontier Brains I had battled said that I could be his clone or twin,"__ the challenger said humorously. The challenger had a blue cap with a yellow strap on front on top of his messy auburn hair. He wore a green zipper shirt with a green vest on top. He also wore green pants with yellow stripes on the sides and blue shoes._

"_He does look a lot like Ash, doesn't he?"__ Scott asked._

"_Anyway, my name is Ritchie of Frodomar City,"__ the challenger said. __"And you must be Salon Maiden Anabel, right?"__ Anabel nodded, still feeling stunned about Ritchie's similarities with Ash. __"I've come to challenge the Battle Tower for the Ability Symbol!"_

"_I accept your challenge, Ritchie,"__ Anabel said, regaining her self-control. Anabel, Ritchie, and Scott went to the second floor of the Battle Tower for their match._

"_The battle of the Ability Symbol is between Ritchie of Frodomar City and Salon Maiden Anabel of the Battle Tower!"__ Maron, Anabel's judge, announced. __"This will be a Three-on-Three Pokémon battle. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Ready and begin!"_

"_Come on out, my friend!"__ Anabel summoned Metagross._

"_Zippo, let's go!"__ Ritchie brought out a Charizard._

"_Whoa, I didn't know that Zippo evolved into a Charizard,"__ Scott commented when recalled his previous encounter with Zippo as a Charmeleon. __"It kind of looks a lot like Ash's Charizard!"__ Anabel overheard Scott's last comment. _

_Ash's C-Charizard?__ Anabel thought. _

_In her mind, Ritchie was starting to look more and more like Ash. Unfortunately for Anabel, this little distraction cost her chance on the first move. Scott was displeased by her indifference to the battle._

"_Zippo, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Arrrd!" Zippo roared, unleashing a huge, powerful stream of fire from its mouth. Anabel had no time to prepare a counterattack as the Flamethrower directly scorched her Metagross. _

"_Meta!"_

"_Metagross!"__ Anabel yelled. The Iron Leg Pokémon managed to hang on barely, but it was badly burned from the Flamethrower._

_Metagross, use Meteor Mash! _

"_Me-ta!" __Metagross grunted, lifting a front steel leg up as it started to glow orange. Metagross charged in on Zippo and about to strike, but it fainted from its burn before the attack could hit._

"_Metagross is unable to battle,"__ Maron declared, raising a flag to Ritchie's side. __"The winner is Zippo!"_

"_What just happened?"__ Ritchie asked, witnessing Metagross use Meteor Mash without Anabel vocally saying anything. __"How did Metagross attack without its Trainer's command?"_

"_Anabel has the unique ability of sensing a Pokémon's emotions and connecting with them telepathically,"__ Scott explained. __"It's kinda like a Psychic ability."_

"_Metagross, return!"__ Anabel recalled her Metagross back into its Poké Ball. __"Thank you for trying your hardest, my friend! Now then, you're up next, Alakazam!"__ Anabel brought out Alakazam. _

"_Ala,"_ _Alakazam said, twirling its spoons in its hands._

"_I gotta watch out for her her Pokémon's sudden attacks via her telepathic abilities,"__ Ritchie muttered. __"Who knows what attack that Alakazam will use? I better stay with Zippo since it's still in good shape."_

"_Ready and begin!"__ Maron shouted, raising both flags in the air._

"_Zippo, use Steel Wing!"_

"_Rrrrd!" Zippo grunted, taking off into the air. Its dragon wings glowed white and became hard as steel from the storing of energy. Zippo dove down towards Alakazam._

_Alakazam, dodge it! And when Zippo lands, use Psybeam!_

"_Ala!"__ Alakazam grunted, evading Zippo's Steel Wing. "Kazam!" Once the Charizard had landed, Alakazam fired a colorful beam of psychic energy from its two spoons. _

"_Rrd?!" Zippo grunted, realizing that_ t_he Psybeam was about to strike its left wing. It could not do anything else, but allow itself to receive the blunt of the Psychic attack._

"_Zippo, Dragon Claw! Let's go!"_

"_Arrrd!" Zippo growled. Its right claw was enflamed in a navy blue flame with an orange-tinged center. It was like a flame with its natural colors inverted and reversed under a negative field._

_Alakazam, use Focus Punch! Then, follow it up with Psychic!_

"_Alaaaaa!" Alakazam grunted, gathering power in its right fist. It glowed white. The Psi Pokémon was ready to counter Zippo's Dragon Claw. "Alaka-zam!" The two powerful attacks collided and caused an explosion. The resulting shockwave blew away both Zippo and Alakazam._

"_Zippo, get up!"__ Ritchie yelled, attracting Anabel's and Scott's attention. __"Don't give up, Zippo! We can do it!"_

_He really is a lot like Ash,__ Anabel thought. _

_Ash believed that losing was absolutely not an option. He encouraged his Pokémon to fight their hardest and win if they still had the potential and ability to do so. Anabel was distracted by Ash and Ritchie's similarities again and did not foresee Zippo's Flamethrower attack coming at Alakazam. Her Psychic Pokémon had already anticipated the counterattack due to her previous command of following up the Focus Punch with Psychic. The Psi Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and used its Psychic powers to redirect the Flamethrower back at Zippo. However, still weakened from the Focus Punch / Dragon Claw clash, Alakazam was only able to redirect half of the Flamethrower's power back at the Charizard. Both Pokémon were hit by the power of Flamethrower and were subsequently knocked out._

_What's wrong with you, Anabel?__ Scott thought._

_Scott was starting to become more displeased by her unusual sloppiness in the battle. He knew that Anabel would never allow anything to distract, but that was it. Anabel was normally focused on any battle with any challenger. The only question on his mind was what was throwing her off her game?_

"_Both Alakazam and Zippo are unable to battle!"__ Maron declared, raising both flags in the air. __"The challenger Ritchie still has two Pokémon left, while Salon Maiden Anabel only has one! Trainers, please choose your next Pokémon!" __Anabel and Ritchie first recalled their defeated Pokémon before anything else._

"_Come on out, Espeon!"__ Anabel yelled, sending out her last Pokémon, Espeon._

"_Espeon!" Espeon mewled._

"_Sparky, go!"__ Ritchie yelled, throwing a Poké Ball into the battlefield. The Ball sent out Sparky, a Pikachu with visible rough hair on its head._

"_Pika Pika!" Sparky exclaimed. "Pikachu!"_

"_A Pikachu?"__ Anabel asked, surprised to see one under Ritchie's care._

"_Oh, you mean Sparky? Yeah, Sparky and I are best buds!"_

_That was the last straw. Anabel's feelings for Ash were once again resurfacing as she saw what she believed to be Ash battling her on the other side. But Ash wasn't really there, battling against her. She knew that he was all the way in Sinnoh, traveling with his new friends and meeting new Pokémon. This young man battling against her was a different person on his own journey. She could not even begin to think how similar they were in attire, Pokémon, and attitudes. The more Anabel thought about the resemblance between Ash and Ritchie, the more she really missed the love of her life. She could no longer properly focus on the battlefield._

"_Ready and begin!"__ Maron announced._

"_Sparky, use Quick Attack!"_

"_PiPiPiPiPiPiPiPi!" Sparky panted, picking up speed as it dashed towards Espeon. Anabel was still distracted to do anything._

"_Anabel, wake up!"__ Scott shouted, snapping Anabel back into reality._

"_Huh, what's going on?"__ Anabel asked, scanning the room while passing the scene where Sparky was about to tackle her Espeon in high speed. Before she could figure out what's happening, Sparky successfully attacked Espeon with its Quick Attack. Espeon was sent dragging on the floor in pain._

"_Oh no! Espeon!"__ Anabel called out. Espeon quickly got back on all fours. __"That does it! Now I'm back to focusing on this match, no matter how similar Ash and Ritchie are! Now Espeon, use Psychic to throw Sparky into the air! Then use Iron Tail!"_

"_Es-pee!"_ _Espeon hummed; her eyes glowed blue and used Psychic to levitate Sparky into the air. _

"_Pika Pika?"_ _Sparky asked, flailing its limbs wildly while trapped in its Psychic hold._

"_Sparky!"__ Ritchie yelled, seeing as his Pikachu was helpless against the strong Psychic attack. Espeon's tail then began to glow the same white as Zippo's Steel Wing. She jumped up to Sparky's level and slammed it down with Iron Tail. __"Sparky, no!"__ Ritchie thought his Pikachu was done for. Miraculously, Sparky survived the impact of the fall._

_Espeon, quick! Use Zap Cannon!_

"_Espeon!" Espeon grunted. A sphere of electrical energy formed in front of Espeon's forehead gem. "Espe-on!" Espeon immediately fired once the Zap Cannon reached full size._

"_Sparky, stay there and absorb the Zap Cannon!"_

_This command surprised Anabel since it is common sense that a direct hit by a Zap Cannon attack is one hundred percent of guaranteed paralysis. Sparky stayed in its spot and absorbed the Zap Cannon._

"_Pika!" Sparky shouted, absorbing the Electric attack. _

"_Now use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pikaaa-chuuuuu!" Sparky screamed, using the power of the Zap Cannon to strengthen its own Thunderbolt. The Electric attack made a direct hit on Espeon. Static discharge was given off from Espeon's body. She was paralyzed by the Thunderbolt._

"_Sparky, awesome job!"__ Ritchie cheered. Sparky's body was also giving off static discharge and it looked like it was in pain. It was also paralyzed. __"What? How? …Of course! Sparky's paralysis must have been caused by Espeon's special ability, Synchronize. Time to fight back! Sparky, use Iron Tail!"_

"_Espeon, you use Iron Tail too!"_

_For Anabel to vocally command her Pokémon, things became desperate. The two paralyzed Pokémon managed to use their Iron Tail attacks. They both jumped into the air and their tails collided despite the lingering paralysis. This did not do much since both attacks just canceled each other out. However, when both Pokémon landed, Espeon showed a moment of weakness when she gave off a look of flinching pain from her landing. Ritchie found an opportunity._

"_Sparky, use Volt Tackle!"_

"_No way,"_ _Anabel whispered, reliving her final battle with Ash and his Pikachu._

"_PikaPikaPikaPikaPika!" Sparky shouted, sprinting as fast as its Quick Attack. The difference was that it was cloaked in electricity. The attack successfully connected with Espeon, making her faint._

"_Espeon is unable to battle!"__ Maron declared, raising a flag to Ritchie. __"Sparky wins it! The winner of this match is Ritchie of Frodomar City!"_

_Anabel was upset, but it was not because she lost the match. She was upset by her own horrible performance. Thinking about Ash nearly wiped her out before the match could begin._

"_Thanks for the awesome battle, Anabel,"__ Ritchie said, walking up to her with Sparky and Espeon. __"You okay?"__ Anabel looked up, thinking it was Ash. She nodded slowly to answer his question. Ritchie was concerned, but believed that it was none of his business. All Anabel could do was smile for his victory. Scott was not too pleased by Anabel's battling performance._

"_For you, Ritchie,"__ Anabel said, giving the Ability Symbol to him. __"This is the Ability Symbol. You deserve it!"_

"_Yes! I won the Ability Symbol!"__ Ritchie announced, posing with the Ability Symbol in his fingers._

"_Pi Pikachu!" Sparky cheered._

_

* * *

_"_I think I'll stop for now," Ritchie said. He, Scott, and Anabel were outside the Battle Tower. "I want to catch some more Pokémon before I go face the last Frontier Brain!" _

"_Okay, Ritchie,"__ Scott said. __"But just so you know, the Battle Pyramid is currently near Celadon City. Of course, you've seen it in action after you defeated Pike Queen Lucy in the Battle Pike."__ Ritchie recalled the time he saw a floating pyramid flying past the Battle Pike from that victory over Lucy.__ "I'll let you know immediately the new location of the Battle Pyramid if Brandon decides to move on."_

"_Thanks, Scott,"__ Ritchie said politely. __"Bye, guys!"__ Ritchie walked off and waved goodbye to Scott and Anabel while they both waved back. Scott directed his attention on Anabel._

"_Anabel, what happened to you?"__ Scott asked. __"Why was your game plan so sloppy? I'm shocked to think that you of all people would have made such foolish mistakes on the battlefield!"__ Anabel just looked at the ground in silence. However, what Scott was about to say next will hit an extremely sensitive anger point in her system. __"I know that Ritchie and Ash are similar in looks, Pokémon, and personality, but you can't predict that the outcome would be the same for Ritchie as it was for Ash! It took Ash two tries to win the Ability Symbol only because you were focused on the battlefield! You can't just—"_

"_That's enough, Scott,"__ Anabel finally; her voice breaking as tears formed in her violet eyes. __"You weren't even close to the truth about my bad performance! As a Trainer, I knew that the battle would be unpredictable. But I can't believe you made that accusation about Ash and Ritchie are the same! They are NOT!"__ Anabel ran off, crying. Scott looked on in shock about Anabel's sudden outburst._

_Anabel sat by the lake near her house, with her knees to her chest. Tears were still streaming down her face, still upset about today. Scott was walking nearby and found her._

"_Hey,"__ Scott greeted gently._

"_Hello," she said, not looking at anything else but the clear water of the lake. Her heart was in painful despair. She wanted peace to sort things out, but she could not deny her boss._

"_Do you mind if I sat down?" he asked._

"_No," she said. Scott sat down alongside her by the lake. They both stared into the lake and at their reflections for a few minutes. Scott decided to break the silence._

"_I think I finally know what's going on,"__ Scott began talking. __"Both Ash and Ritchie are similar indeed. All of Ritchie's characteristics and everything about him made you think of Ash. You miss Ash, don't you?"_

"_I don't just miss him,"__ Anabel said softly. __"…I'm in love with him…"__ There was a moment of silence between Scott and Anabel. A quiet wind blew past them, carrying a lone lavender flower pedal in its intangible hand._

"_Well…, I guess that kind of makes sense,"__ Scott said, scratching the back of his head. __"You two are basically the same age. And in my opinion, you two would make a great couple! But then, why are you in love with him?"__ Anabel willingly told Scott everything that happened to her at the same time Ash and his friends went to the Indigo Plateau for the Kanto Grand Festival and a rematch against Brandon, including Darkrai's nightmares, the Fearow attack, and the love vow in the hills of Kanto._

"_Whoa! You have quite the charming life, Anabel,"__ Scott said. __"Your story touched my heart so much that I am willing to help you get together with your little 'boyfriend.' Heh heh…"_

"_Thank you, Scott,"__ Anabel said warmly, full of confidence that she and Ash will be together soon. And so Anabel worked hard to become a stronger Trainer and better person for Ash to meet in awe and admiration one day._

_

* * *

_Anabel continued staring out into the lake peacefully. However, something disturbed her peace. A loud explosion sounded nearby. She looked into the direction of the explosion and saw electricity fly into the air.

"_T__hat's a Thunderbolt!"_ Anabel exclaimed, immediately recognized the attack. _"Ash! Pikachu!"_

Anabel ran into the direction of the ruckus, but stopped when she realized she needed help.

_Espeon! Alakazam! Metagross! I need all of you!_ Anabel shouted the telepathic message as far as it could travel. Her mentally strong Pokémon picked up on the message in the forest and went to meet up with her. Anabel sensed that her Alakazam used Teleport to transport itself, Espeon, and Metagross to Anabel's location.

"_Espeon!"_

"_Ala!" _

"_Meta!" _

"_Come on, guys,"_ Anabel said. _"Ash may need our help!"_ The four of them went off to where Thunderbolt was being blasted into the air.

* * *

**If you would please review this chapter, it will be much appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	9. Promise, Part II

**Anabel happens to find Ash and his Pokémon in a middle of a training session. A previously mention Pokémon returns and a narrative, first-person view flashback takes place. Another person watches Ash and Anabel together in the shadows. A familiar someone to be sure. This is Together Forever, Part II.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Ash! Where are you?!"_ Anabel shouted, running alongside her Pokémon to the field where the Thunderbolt came from._ "Ash!"_ She witnessed in the spacious field that Staraptor, Floatzel, Grotle, and Pikachu were fighting… each other? To top it off, Ash and Infernape were nowhere to be seen at the time as well.

"_Esp?"_ Espeon asked.

"_I don't know,__"_ Anabel said. She watched in apprehension as Floatzel fired an Ice Beam from its mouth at Staraptor, who dodged the icy blue beam with its Aerial Ace speed.

Anabel turned around to see Grotle firing a bombardment of Energy Balls at Pikachu, who dodged them with complete finesse. However, the last ball of nature's energy Grotle fired caught the Mouse Pokémon off his guard as he tripped upon evading it. Grotle, despite the decreased agility from evolution, stampeded towards Pikachu with considerable force and was about to use Headbutt.

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu shouted, releasing another Thunderbolt to stun Grotle. Grotle was able to deflect the Thunderbolt using its thick upper shell. It was a diversion. _"Chu-Pika!"_ Pikachu charged in to use Iron Tail, strong enough to send Grotle right into Floatzel. Grotle also inadvertently replaced Floatzel as Staraptor's Quick Attack target.

"_This has got to stop,"_ Anabel said, unable to continue watching the brawl between Ash's Pokémon. _"I have to find Ash! Alakazam and Metagross, try to quell the fighting. Espeon, follow me!"_ Anabel and Espeon went off to find Ash while Alakazam and Metagross stayed behind to stop the commotion of various elemental powers.

* * *

"_Esp!"_ Espeon mewled.

"_Espeon, did you sense Ash nearby?"_ Anabel asked. Espeon closed her eyes, using her telepathic clairvoyance to read the movements of the air currents around her. Her red forehead gem glowed.

"_Espeon! Esp!"_ Espeon exclaimed.

"_I know which place you're talking about,"_ Anabel replied. _"Quickly, let's go!"_ Anabel and Espeon ran to another section of the field. This section was surrounded by the trees of the forest and some bushes. To any Pokémon, Trainer, or Coordinator, it was the perfect place to train and become stronger alone.

What waited beyond the bushes in her path, Anabel was in for a surprise. In the clearing, she saw Ash's Infernape fighting hand-to-hand with its own Trainer. Ash appeared shirtless and was defending himself from a barrage of punches, kicks, and Infernape's various melee moves. Anabel decided that the fighting should stop now.

"_Ash!"_ Anabel yelled out, able to capture Ash's attention.

"_What… Anabel?!"_ Ash exclaimed, surprised to see his training regiment discovered. Infernape was in the middle of a flying kick, but had noticed that Ash was distracted by Anabel. Realizing the folly, the Flame Pokémon tried to stop its attack. It ultimately sent Ash flying into a tree. Infernape smacked its flaming forehead from its folly.

"_Ash!"_ Anabel cried, running to Ash's side. She went to examine Ash if he had sustained any serious injury from his and Infernape's spar. While she examined his thin body, she noticed how somewhat hardened and buff Ash's muscles were. His stomach area was also slim with outlines of few more muscles despite the fact that he ate a lot. She gasped and blushed in amazement after looking at Ash's built-up physique.

"_Ash, when did you become 'Mr. Fitness'?"_ Anabel asked. Ash sat back up, catching his breath from the mistimed kick.

"_You see, Anabel, back when I defeated Crasher Wake of the Pastoria City Gym, he told me a way of training that would benefit me and my Pokémon,"_ Ash explained. _"He told me to imagine myself as a Pokémon in battle. And as a Pokémon, I would want to train hard and, at the same time, have fun. So he said that I should be training a Pokémon myself to experience a sweeter victory next battle." _

"_So this is a new training craze you developed?"_ Anabel asked, sounding more concerned than amazed. _"It's somewhat dangerous, if you ask me. You're not a Pokémon, Ash. Although you said that you have been working out a lot since beating Crasher Wake, you still got to take care of yourself. Have you already forgotten about me?"_ Ash was at a lost of worried, not knowing how to answer the worrying Salon Maiden.

"_I'm really sorry for making you worry so much, Anabel,"_ Ash finally said. _"Anyway, how's the rest of my Pokémon's training going?"_

"_That was training?"_ Anabel asked, raising a thin eyebrow. _"They looked like they were at each other's throats."_

"_Well, they have been pretty serious and really psyched about training since they were angry about missing the Sinnoh League finals,"_ Ash said. _"Well I got to check up on them. Hey, Infernape; can you help me up?"_ Infernape nodded and took up Ash's right arm to put around it. Anabel, Ash, Infernape, and Espeon went to see the rest of Ash's Pokémon in training. The first things they witnessed upon reached the field were Alakazam and Metagross dazed and on the ground from attempting to intervene the training session.

"_My Pokémon are knocked out already,"_ Anabel said, dumbfounded by the situation. Ash and Infernape chuckled nervously. Pokémon cries and brawling sounds were abundant in the center of the field. Two Pokémon cries have echoed out the loudest.

"_STAR-A!" _

"_ZEL!"_

Ash and Anabel heard the cries of Staraptor and Floatzel. They saw in the distance the two Pokémon attacked by a human-shaped Pokémon. The humanlike Pokémon used what appeared to be the move, Psycho Cut, to knock out Staraptor and Floatzel. All Ash and Anabel could make out of it was a powerful shockwave of psychic energy given off in the form of a blade. Ash immediately recognized the Pokémon that used the Psycho Cut. He got off of Infernape and ran into that direction, having recovered enough strength to stand on his own.

"_Ash, wait!"_ Anabel yelled. _"You don't know what's out there!"_

"_No need to worry, Anabel,"_ Ash replied. _"I know who's there."_ He caught up to the spot where Floatzel and Staraptor were on the ground with the supposedly vague Pokémon stood in triumph._ "I'm glad that you finally made it here. I guess that you didn't want to miss even one day of training, huh?"_

"_I'm back to report that the delivery to Sir Bill was a success, Master Ash,"_ the Pokémon said, utilizing his trained telepathy with a low, suave voice with a British accent. "_But please forgive my tardiness, Master."_

"_Eh, no worries," _Ash said, placing his hands behind his head.

"_Hey, Ash!"_ Anabel shouted, catching up from the distance. She saw the Pokémon that was with Ash. _"Ash, is that your—?"_

"_Yes, this is the Gallade I've told you about,"_ Ash explained. _"Gallade, I'd like you to meet the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower: Anabel."_

"_A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Anabel,"_ Gallade said, bowing to her. _"Master Ash has told me about his journey and how he met you amongst your fellow Frontier Brains. For some reason, the Master inadvertently spoke about you the most when he tried to recall his greatest battles. I do not know why, though…"_ He stopped speaking and thought about what he had said. He then turned his head to Ash and gave him a sly look.

"_Uh, Gallade? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Ash asked, sounding sheepish when Gallade gave him that expression.

"_Now I see,"_ Gallade said, sounding as though he had made a big discovery. _"Though I thought you liked that blue-haired girl…"_

"_Dawn's only a close friend, Gallade,"_ Ash immediately said, attempting to keep his Blade Pokémon quiet.

"_So, you have dormant feelings for Miss Anabel then?"_ Gallade asked.

"_Actually, they're not so dormant now,"_ Ash replied, rolling his eyes. _"I tried to read Anabel's heart before like last time. Only this time, thanks to your special telepathic training in Sinnoh, big results were produced this time around."_ Anabel went behind Ash and threw her arms over his shoulders.

"_Unfortunately, Ash's lack of skill in expressing love did not really satisfy my expectations,"_ Anabel added in. _"No offense, Ashy!"_ Ash merely groaned in embarrassment as Anabel giggled. _"However, I'm sure that Ash will be more comfortable with these feelings soon."_

Ash and Anabel went to call off the training session to the rest of Ash's Pokémon with Gallade back on the team. They got together in the center of the field just simply to hang out. Anabel looked at Ash's entire team, gaining a sudden desire to know more about them.

"_Ash, can you please explain to me on how you met up with your Pokémon?"_ Anabel asked sincerely. _"I really want to know more about them."_

"_Sure,"_ Ash said, feeling up to the challenge.

"_You already know that Pikachu is my first and starter Pokémon from Pallet Town. We're basically best buds now! Although at the beginning, there was some rough water. Pikachu was actually the first disobedient Pokémon I ever had. After I threw a rock at a Spearow and it called its flock—"_

"_Hold on,"_ Anabel interrupted. _"It was you who threw the rock at the Spearow's head, which became a Fearow that held a grudge against all humans?"_

"_F-Fearow?" _Ash asked, sounding amazed that Anabel somehow knew about the angry Fearow that evolved from the Spearow Ash encountered in the first day of his journey. _"Right. I'll talk about that another time. Now then…_

"_After Spearow called in its flock and started attacking us, I did my best to protect Pikachu. It was so moved that I went into far lengths to save it that it defeated the entire Spearow flock with a powerful Thundershock. We became best friends ever since when we saw a Ho-Oh and its rainbow at the end of the storm!_

"_Staraptor was the first Pokémon I caught in Sinnoh. After Team Rocket captured Pikachu again and got away, I went off after them. Along the way, I bumped into Staraptor as Starly. I needed help on finding Pikachu, so I sent Aipom to battle him for me to capture. He evolved into a Staravia after a few more run-ins with Team Rocket. And it finally evolved into the Staraptor you see before you in the Sinnoh League quarter-finals against Nando and his Roserade."_

"_Hey, what happened to your Aipom, Ash?"_ Anabel asked, having noticed that Aipom was no longer with him.

"_I traded Aipom for Floatzel here, which was a Buizel at the time. You see, Aipom preferred participating in Contests rather that Gym Battles. I did not really want to deny her freedom, so Dawn and I traded Buizel and Aipom. Aipom later evolved into Ambipom under Dawn's ownership after learning Double Hit. Anyway, Buizel was more into Gym Battles than Contests, making him a perfect match for me. He also evolved into Floatzel during a battle against Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader, and her Lucario. Man! That was some battle! _

"_Grotle evolved from Turtwig in a battle against Paul and his Honchkrow. Paul admitted that Turtwig was a decent fighter, but only when Grotle used tactics more fitting to itself. Since Grotle had evolved, it had problems with its speed and agility. It wasn't as fast as it used to be as a Turtwig. Paul's Torterra, surprisingly, taught us on how to deal with the lost speed with stronger defenses. I'll never forget that night where out powerful rival just stepped in like that. _

"_Infernape originally belonged to Paul, the Trainer I faced against in the Sinnoh League semifinals, as a Chimchar."_

"_I know who you're talking, Ash,"_ Anabel said grimly. She did know plenty about Paul by watching his and Ash's battle on the "Sinnoh Now!" channel. _"I really detest Paul, especially the way he treats Pokémon. How can anybody be so cruel, treating Pokémon as if they're just inferior tools? What a jerk!"_

"_Whoa, Anabel, such anger,"_ Ash said, acting surprised and satisfied at the same time.

"_Anyway, Paul released Chimchar during the Hearthome City Tag Battles. I offered Chimchar to join my friends and it accepted happily. It had a hard time adjusting to its new peaceful environment at first. Chimchar was so happy to be finally treated with kindness and patience that it cried. Chimchar began training hard, hoping to defeat its former Trainer, Paul. Chimchar evolved during the battle against the Canalave City Gym Leader and Roark's dad, Byron, battling his Bastiodon. Monferno evolved again in another Gym Battle. This one was against Snowpoint City Gym Leader, Candice, and her Abomasnow."_

"_And now about Gallade,"_ Anabel said eagerly, wanting to know about Gallade's mysterious past.

"_Well, I—"_

"_Forgive me for interrupting, master, but I shall tell my tale,"_ Gallade said solemnly.

* * *

"_I was alone for most of my life. I was but a mere Ralts, born into a simple family. My father was a brave, but headstrong Gallade. And my mother was a beautiful and sensible Gardevoir. We had lived together in a forest near Floaroma Town. Everyday, both of my parents fought off Trainers and predators while I tried to entertain myself. I had no siblings or friends else to play with because my parents were so overprotective of me. And I was the only one to come into this world, according to them. I truly desired to see the world. Sadly, my wish came true. Both of my parents were somehow captured by troops of a powerful organization, claiming that they needed their psychic abilities for their nefarious schemes. They were called 'Team Galactic.'_

"_With no one to protect or care for me, I traveled around the Sinnoh region and defeated any human and Pokémon that challenged me. I was so disgusted by the behavior of these humans that I made it my goal to become stronger and avenge my parents' capture. I searched for any Galactic soldier I could find and attacked without hesitation. However, I was still too weak to be even considered a threat by them. I eventually became strong enough to evolve into a Kirlia. My psychic powers grew along with my evolution. I stood a much better chance at surviving in the world than I was when I was still a hardened Ralts._

"_Eventually, my travels led me to the blizzards of Route 217. I was so cold and weaken from previous battles that I needed to become even stronger to survive. Luck further shined upon me that I stumbled upon a strange stone in a small cave. It sparkled as bright as an innocent creature's eyes. As soon as I touched it, I started to radiate with new powers. I evolved into a Gallade, just like my own father. I remembered that my father once told me that he once stumbled upon the same stone as I have done when he was a Kirlia. He told me that the special stone was called the Dawn Stone. He told me that male Kirlia are given the choice to either stay where they are or evolve into either a Gardevoir by leveling up or become the rare and noble Gallade by finding the rare Dawn Stone. Now that I became a stronger Pokémon, I went off to test my new powers on the wild Ice Pokémon with exceptional results._

"_I won every battle I fought in Route 217. I believed myself to be truly unstoppable that I thought I could finally take down Team Galactic and avenge my parents. I was sadly mistaken. I encountered a black and blue clad Trainer with purple hair, the one known as 'Paul.' I immediately sensed from him that his heart was even colder than the blizzard itself. He then challenged me to a battle._

"_Weavile, stand by for battle!" _

"_Weavile!"_

"_He sent out a Weavile that was just as ruthless as he was. I could tell that he knew what he was doing since he used the terrain and his Ice type to the fullest."_

"_Weavile, use Ice Beam!" _

"_Wea-vile!"_

"_I evaded the Ice Beam. I counterattacked with Brick Break. I extended the blade on my right arm as it glowed white. I then made a direct assault upon Weavile. The Weavile managed to survive that attack, which surprised me. Usually, most Ice types I fought were easily conquered by one swipe of my Brick Break. It was palpable that the battle would not be over soon." _

"_Weavile, Dark Pulse! Now!"_

"_Vile!"_

"_I saw the Weavile gathering dark energy into its claws. It then released a series of purple rings that managed to trap me. The horrible aura that powered this attack was incredible. For some reason, this attack made me cringe in fear. I was unable to counterattack. However, when I tried to run and dodge another wave of Dark Pulse, I felt even faster than before. I then recalled more wisdom my father told me. The special power granted to all Gallade was known as 'Steadfast.' Every time a Gallade is forced to flinch in battle, his speed increases. My father told me that 'Steadfast' represented the unyielding courage, nobility, and persistence of a proud and brave Gallade." _

"_Weavile, Blizzard!" _

"_Wea-vile!"_

"_The yellow gem on the Weavile's forehead glowed. It took in a breath, in which afterwards it fired a strong gust of snowballs all around me. I utilized the blades on my arms to obliterate each upcoming snowball. I then made a finishing attempt on Weavile with my signature move, Psycho Cut. That was the biggest mistake of my life. The blade on my right arm glowed purple. I jumped in on Weavile. As soon as my blade would make contact, I expected a discharge of psychic energy to erupt from the impact into the form of a blade and repel my opponent. However, the Weavile was unaffected by my psychic blade shockwave, having caught my blade with its bloodstained claws. The shockwave harmlessly passed through the Weavile as though nothing happened._

"_Weavile, use Night Slash!" _

"_Weavile! Wea-vile!"_

"_I was perilously within range of Weavile's next attack. That insidious Weavile, instead of using its purple-glowing claw to drive me back, it slashed deeply into my throat and severed my voice box. The agony was overwhelming. I could no longer talk as a normal Pokémon. I wanted to make that Trainer and his Weavile pay for disfiguring me so easily. I prepared a Brick Break attack and ran at the Weavile with all my fury."_

"'_Night Slash again!" _

"_Weavile!"_

"_Weavile easily evaded my Brick Break and pulled the same stunt on me again. This time, the Weavile slashed my right eye and left a permanent scar on it. I was still very fortunate that I can still see through my right eye. I lost the will to continue fighting after Weavile completed those heinous acts of disfigurement upon me. I was expecting to be captured by the dark Trainer with purple hair. However, he merely recalled his Weavile back into its Pokémon and walked away."_

"_Pathetic. You are too weak for me to waste time training." _

"_That was the only statement he ever said to me before leaving me in the snow. That Trainer took away my dignity and I wanted it back. I soon woke up after a few hours since that battle with Paul. I retreated back into the cave in which I discovered the Dawn Stone and began training my psychic abilities straight away. Within a week, I learned how to perfectly communicate telepathically to all living creatures. This made up for my lost voice box, but there is nothing that could make up for my scarred right eye. I despised all humans and Pokémon that served humans because of what they have done to me during my entire life, from kidnapping my parents in my early youth to horribly disfiguring me." _

"_I thought I was going to hate all humans for the rest of my life, but this was before I met Master Ash and his friends. Master, you and a Pokémon Bard found me during your journey to Snowpoint City. The Bard's name was Nando, was it not? As I was saying, the Bard was accompanied by a Gardevoir, who reminded me so much of my own mother. When he encountered you and your friends, he expressed his desire to capture the 'Battle Scarred Gallade' in hopes of healing my pain with his Gardevoir. As much as his Gardevoir reminded me of my mother, I could still never try to replace her. I almost became the Bard's Pokémon if it wasn't for the intervention of the troublesome trio called 'Team Rocket.' You, Master Ash, and the Bard battled vigorously against Team Rocket just to save me. I once thought that all humans were corrupt. But now I know that there are some virtuous humans after all. I was so moved by your actions, master, that I was willing to join either you or the good Bard. After banishing Team Rocket away, you and the Bard battled One-on-One for me. You won the match against the Bard, so you had a chance to challenge me. _

"_You sent out your Pikachu against me. I was prepared to give it my all as I was not about to be captured so easily._

"_Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_

"_Pikachu was able to strike me with his powerful electric attack. Forgive me, Master, but you were foolish to try throwing a Poké Ball at me already since I merely sliced it into two. I then fought back with a Psycho Cut; this time the attack was successful. But, I knew that Pikachu was not about to surrender though. Just the same with you, Master."_

"_Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"_

"_Chu-Pika!"_

"_I countered with Brick Break, using only my left arm. I used my right arm for another Brick Break. Your Pikachu was most resilient. Your next tactic caught me off guard."_

"_Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground!'_

"_The impact of the Iron Tail sent snow my way. I was completely buried in snow. I struggled to climb out of the snow pile only to become the next victim of Pikachu's Volt Tackle._

"'_PikaPikaPikaPikaPika!" _

"_That was the last sound I ever heard before my capture. __The full force of the Volt Tackle smashed me into a pine tree, snow falling off the branches like a mini avalanche."_

"_Go, Poké Ball!" _

_The Poké Ball had connected with me and I was sent inside the capture device. I struggled to get out, but I finally recognized my defeat in the hands of a noble Trainer. So I allowed the Poké Ball to fully capture me. However, the next time I came out, I saw not you, but the senior professor of Pallet Town. I was perplexed about my situation until I saw you on a videophone."_

"_Professor Oak, can you send me Gallade in exchange for my Gliscor?" _

"_From what I could tell by the screen, you and your friends were already in the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City. _

"'_Sure, Ash. Gallade, looks like you're needed back already." _

"_I was sent back inside only to end up back in your possession, Master. I was so moved by your kind and valiant heart that I pledged my eternal loyalty to you. We both won almost every battle we fought in together and you helped me regain my honor over Paul's Weavile in the Sinnoh League semifinals. I will always be indebt to you, Master Ash Ketchum!"_

_

* * *

_"_What a nice story, isn't it Ash?"_ Anabel asked, forming tears in her eyes.

"_I… couldn't believe all this happened to you, Gallade"_ Ash fumed, gritting his teeth. _"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner."_

"_What about you guys?"_ Anabel asked the Pokémon. All of Anabel's and Ash's Pokémon, save it for Gallade, were discovered to have fallen asleep. Anabel, Ash, and Gallade fell over in embarrassment. The three of them then laughed together at the hilarious scene.

From the bushes not too far away, a familiar person watches the fun between Ash and Anabel.

"_How_ _pathetic,"_ the person said with cold indifference in his voice.

* * *

**I know there wasn't a lot between Ash and Anabel this chapter. So sue me! I just wanted to give Gallade a proper introduction into the story. Anyway, Ash's and Anabel's relationship will grow in Together Forever? Part III after an encounter with an "old friend." **

**If you would please review, it will be much appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	10. Promise, Part III

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been pretty busy. Anyway, as you may or may not have guessed, Paul returns to battle Ash in a 3-in-3 Pokémon battle. Team Rocket interrupts their battle, so Ash and Paul agree on finishing it at the Battle Tower later. After the battle and during his date with Anabel, Ash begins to rethink about his current relationship with Anabel. Anabel, on the other hand, has different ideas about his life-changing decision. This is Together Forever? Part III.**

**So now, please enjoy****…**

**

* * *

**"_Hey Anabel, do you to come to the lake with me?"_ Ash asked. _"I just want to relax for the rest of the day."_

"_Sure, Ash,"_ Anabel replied. _"But don't forget our big date tonight!"_ Ash and the Pokémon went up ahead to the lake. But before he got a chance to race with the Pokémon, he heard Anabel unexpectedly scream. He turned back to see Anabel in a headlock by a Weavile, with one of its sharp claws near her neck.

"_Anabel!"_ Ash shouted when he saw Anabel in trouble. He took a good look at the Weavile holding her captive. _"That Weavile… It can't be!"_

"_Surprised to see me here in Kanto?"_ a gruff, cold voice said from the bushes. The figure came out of the bushes with a familiar cold and indifferent look in his black, narrow eyes. His posture of crossed arms and rough scowl gave off the familiar unpleasant vibe.

"_Paul! What do you want?!"_ Ash reacted furiously. _"Why is your Weavile hurting Anabel?"_ Paul merely scoffed at his menial questions.

"_Hmph; first off, capturing your 'girlfriend' got your attention on me,"_ Paul answered. _"And second, this little situation only proves the point I've made on you regarding you and your friends."_

"_What point?!"_

"_Bonding with your Pokémon has made you even softer and weaker than before in my eyes,"_ Paul said coldly, pointing to his own two eyes to emphasize his point. _"And seeing you bond with your 'girlfriend' is just ridiculous and pathetic. Having traveling companions is one thing, but settling down and having a girlfriend? I don't even know you anymore. To think, I lost to you of all people in the Sinnoh League…!"_

"_But what's this got to do with Anabel?"_ Ash asked, uncomfortably watching Anabel struggle in Paul's Weavile's grasp. _"I mean, how cruel can you be?!"_

"_See, this is exactly what I'm talking about,"_ Paul said, sounding even more furious at Ash's reactions. _"As soon as one of your 'friends' are hurt or captured, you fall apart. All the bonds and relations you've been making have been weakening you, Ash!"_ Ash glowered; what he believed in was none of Paul's business. But the problem was why Paul suddenly sprung out of nowhere to criticize him on bonding with a girl.

"_Why does it even matter to you, Paul?"_ Ash asked, desperately preventing himself from tackling Paul to the ground. _"Why would you even care about what your rivals do anyway?"_

"_I actually prefer having strong Trainers as rivals, not weak and pathetic slackers,"_ Paul said, turning his head away arrogantly.

"_Why don't you prove me being a weak Trainer by beating me in a Three-on-Three battle?"_ Ash declared, challenging Paul with the gesture of a threatening finger pointing at the Veilstone Trainer. Paul smirked, amused by his proposition for a new battle. _"__Now then, how about you tell Weavile to let Anabel go now?"_ Paul made no response to his second request. _"… What?!"_

"_You claimed that you get your strength to battle from seeing your friends in danger; the worse the situation is for them, the tough the fight you bring,"_ Paul explained. _"Why don't we put that theory to the test to see if you are better off without her? I can very much oblige."_

"_You creep,"_ Ash seethed. _"If you dare hurt her, I will—!"_

"_Save it for the battle, 'lover boy,'"_ Paul interrupted, somewhat impressed with Ash's anger. He turned his back to him and walked to a section of the grass field, but stopped in his tracks and twisted his head back to Ash. _"__Oh yeah, one more thing: Your non-battling Pokémon are not allowed to save your 'girlfriend' unless she is willing to suffer the same fate as your Gallade did."_ He motioned Weavile to power up its Night Slash attack; its claw glowed dark purple and hovering ominously near Anabel's throat.

"… _Whatever,"_ Ash said dejectedly. He faced Anabel captive in Weavile's claws. _"There's no need to worry, Anabel. I'll have you freed in no time!"_ Ash smiled and gave a thumbs-up. Paul looked at them blankly.

_He really does care about me,_ Anabel thought, sensing her heart beat faster. She knew that she was in a dilemma, but at the same time she was happy that Ash lived up to his promise at the beginning of the month. _I know you can beat him, Ash. But I'm going to try to help you the best that I can._ She slowly turned her head to the direction of Pikachu without Weavile noticing and used her telepathy to speak to the Mouse Pokémon only. _Pikachu, can you hear me?_

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu muttered, having heard Anabel's voice echo in his mind. Weavile did not noticing anything.

_Yes, it's me, _Anabel said. Pikachu stood still, pretending to act natural in front of Weavile in order to hear Anabel's voice. _Now listen. Try to distract Weavile so that I can escape. But wait until the middle of the second round battle to help me._ Pikachu nodded to Anabel while her captor was confused by the nodding. That still did not stop the Sharp Claw Pokémon in fulfilling its objective of holding Anabel prisoner.

* * *

"_Okay, I'll start,"_ Paul announced, gripping the Poké Ball in his hand zealously. _"Honchkrow, stand by for battle!"_

"_Honch!"_ Honchkrow cried; its black call echoed in the quiet air.

"_Staraptor, I choose you!"_ Ash commanded, glancing at his Staraptor on the side and pointing out to the center of the field. The Predator Pokémon flew in to battle against Honchkrow.

"_Figures that you'd try to match me move for move,"_ Paul scoffed. _"This match will be over for you in a matter of minutes, Ash."_ Ash ignored his comment, more focused on taking down Paul rather than react to his insults.

"_Staraptor, use Quick Attack!"_

"_Starrrrr!"_ Staraptor shrilled, picking up speed as he dove at Honchkrow.

"_Honchkrow, use Haze!"_

"_Honch-krow!"_ Honchkrow shouted, releasing black smoke that clouded Staraptor's vision and having Quick Attack miss. Staraptor was trapped in the Haze, having no clue where to go or where Honchkrow is.

"_Staraptor, blow the Haze away!"_

"_Stara! Star-aptor!"_ Staraptor shrilled, flapping his wings to create a gust of wind that dissipated the Haze away and revealed the Big Boss Pokémon at the same time.

"_Quick! Dark Pulse!"_

"_Hooooonch!" _Honchkrow screamed, firing purple rings in a concentrated beam attack at Staraptor. The Predator Pokémon cringed from the impact.

"_Staraptor, Aerial Ace! Let's go!"_

"_Honchkrow, use Aerial Ace as well!"_

Staraptor and Honchkrow sped up with the air friction working against the tips of their beaks as white streaming energy. Upon collision, the two Flying-types bounced off each other, having matched their speed and power against the other. Both of them glared at each other, continuing another series of Aerial Aces until realizing the whole thing would end up as a standstill.

"_I don't get it,"_ Ash said. _"Why is Honchkrow matching us move for move?"_

"_That second Aerial Ace was a diversion and it worked better than I thought it would,"_ Paul explained. _"Honchkrow, use Sky Attack now!"_ Paul unfolded his arms, extending them out the same way Honchkrow had spread its wings out for a Sky Attack.

"_Honch!"_ Honchkrow shrilled, flying towards Staraptor while entirely cloaked in white energy.

"_Staraptor, use Brave Bird!"_

"_Star-raptor!"_ Staraptor shrilled, flying high into the sky. He tucked in hiss wings, and dove down towards Honchkrow to match its Sky Attack. The two attacks collided swiftly and both Flying-types were blown away. However, due to the damage recoiling effects of Brave Bird, Staraptor fell to the ground, unable to battle, while Honchkrow barely managed to stay in the air for more than a few seconds.

"_Staraptor, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his fallen Staraptor. _"You were awesome in this battle. Take a good rest."_ Paul recalled Honchkrow without saying a thing, but smirked at Ash's loss in the first round. _"This isn't over yet, Paul! Grotle, I choose you!"_

"_Grot!"_ Grotle bellowed, marching to the battlefield.

"_Ursaring, stand by for battle!"_ Paul yelled, effortlessly throwing the Poké Ball without moving an inch of his body.

"_Uriiiiing!"_ Ursaring roared, flexing its arms out furiously.

"_I'll start,"_ Ash announced. _"__Grotle, Energy Ball!"_

"_Grooooo!"_ Grotle howled, causing the bushes on its back to glow as green as they can. _"Tle!"_ Grotle formed a ball of green energy, unleashing it at the Hibernator Pokémon.

"_Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!"_

"_Uriiiiing!"_ Ursaring roared, holding its left arm high in the air.

The Hibernator Pokémon's left arm glowed white as Ursaring ran towards Grotle. It swung its left arm right on top of Grotle while it was still charging the Energy Ball. Fortunately for the Grove Pokémon, its hard shell managed to absorb part of the Hammer Arm's impact and not having the Energy Ball interrupted. Because Ursaring was so close to its opponent, Grotle was able to get a clean, critical hit when it fired the Energy Ball at Ursaring's stomach.

"_Grotle, now use Headbutt!"_

"_Gro!"_ Grotle grunted, charging in on Ursaring, who was still trying not to fall on its back from the Energy Ball. Grotle's Headbutt had done the job anyway. Ursaring found it hard to get back up. It was temporarily unable to move after Grotle's last attack.

"_Ursaring, get up now!"_ Paul commanded harshly. While Ursaring struggled to get back on its feet, Ash used the opportunity to heal Grotle.

"_Grotle, use Synthesis!"_

"_Grooooot,"_ Grotle hummed, absorbing sunlight through the green bushes on its back. Grotle regained as much health as it could before Ursaring could strike back. The Hibernator Pokémon stood back up eventually right after Grotle had stopped recovering health.

_I've had enough of this,_ Paul thought, irritated from watching Ash's Grotle recover plenty of energy. _It's time for me to end this once and for all._

"_Grotle, ready to finish this?"_ Ash asked, feeling eager from obtaining the upper hand this round.

"_Gro!"_ Grotle concurred.

"_Ursaring, use Focus Blast!"_

"_Riiiiing…"_

"_Grotle, use SolarBeam!"_

"_Grooooo…"_

Both Pokémon charged up their attacks. Grotle gathered sunlight using its bushes and Ursaring used what's left of its energy to form the Focus Blast in its hands. Ursaring was able to fire its attack first since Focus Blast doesn't require much time to form.

"_Grotle!"_ Ash yelled out as he saw the Focus Blast coming its way fast towards Grotle. The Grove Pokémon managed to jump out of the way to avoid a direct hit and the shockwaves from the attack.

"_Grotle, fire your SolarBeam now!"_

"… _Tle!"_ Grotle bellowed, firing a white beam from its mouth. Ursaring received a direct hit at the center of the moon ring design of its stomach. The brightness and power of the SolarBeam gave Anabel the opportunity to enact her plan of escape.

_Pikachu, now!_ Anabel yelled.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, running towards Weavile while storing electricity in his red cheeks. The Sharp Claw Pokémon discovered Pikachu heading towards it and prepared a threatening Night Slash near Anabel's neck.

"_Weavile Wea-Weavile!"_ Weavile warned, holding its purple-glowing claw closer.

"_Pika PiPikachu! Chu Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted at Weavile. Static discharge was given off Pikachu's cheeks, ready to strike down Weavile under Anabel's command.

_Don't overdo it, Pikachu,_ Anabel said to Pikachu telepathically. Pikachu slowly crept towards Weavile while the Sharp Claw Pokémon slowly backed away with its claw near her throat. Before the two Pokémon could continue their confrontation, a pink, rubber, mechanical hand appeared from the sky and snatched Pikachu. Weavile, caught off guard by Pikachu's sudden capture, inadvertently loosened its grasp on Anabel.

"_Pikachu, I got you!"_ Anabel shouted, escaping Weavile while grabbing the hand. It retracted back up to a familiar hot air balloon several feet in the air. Ash and Paul immediately noticed this.

"_Oh, no,"_ Ash mumbled as he heard cackling.

"_Pump it up to the max!"_ a male voice commanded. Equipped speakers on the hot air balloon played loud rock music.

"_You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong. We're tired of our motto so we thought we'd try a song."_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_The speed of light, prepare to fight!"_

"_Meowth, dat's right!"_

"_I am the handsome one…"_

"_I'm the gorgeous one…"_

"_Looking good is lots of fun. We get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along!"_

"_We want to capture Pikachu. We hope to do it soon. And when we do, we'll be the new stars of this… cartoon!"_

"_What's with the song?"_ Ash asked, annoyed by Team Rocket's appearance at the worst possible time. _"You've captured Pikachu before you even sang that song!"_

"_Oh great, a song critic,"_ Jessie said sarcastically.

"_Our fans missed 'dis song since Season One, twoip,"_ Meowth ranted. _"Even wit' our new voices and fulfilled poipose, our fans get ta' here it again!"_

"_I cannot believe you losers!"_ Paul shouted at the troublesome trio. _"First, you interrupted our battle again. And second, I really cannot believe I was subjected to such a lame song!" _

"_Hey, it was a great lame song,"_ James shouted, taking a Poké Ball. _"Snover, show that twerp with the attitude who's boss!"_

"_Sno!"_ Snover exclaimed, retreating back to James and gave him a tight hug.

Just like most of James's Grass-type Pokémon before it, the equally affectionate Frost Tree Pokémon went back to its master and showed its affection to the gentlest of the Team Rocket trio. Even though its hugs were not as painful as Cacnea's hugs, James was still quite annoyed. Especially every time Snover was sent out to battle, its ability, Snow Warning, took effect by summoning a growing hail cloud over it. James got a free painless hug and hard ice rocks falling on his head each time his Snover came out.

"_Ow! Ow! E-Enough of this!"_ James stuttered under the hail. _"Go and use Seed Bomb on the twerps!"_

"_Sno-veeeeer!"_ Snover shouted, firing hard-shelled seeds toward Ash and Paul.

"_Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"_ Ash commanded, facing Gallade while pointing at the oncoming barrage.

"_Yes, my master,"_ Gallade replied. He jumped into the air, extended a psychic-powered blade from his right elbow, and swiped the area of the Seed Bomb attack. The warped psychic discharge from Psycho Cut knocked away the seeds.

"_Not so fast!"_ Jessie yelled, uninterested by Gallade's interference. _"My turn! Yanmega, my dear, you're on!"_

"_Yan! Yan!"_ Yanmega growled upon its release.

"_Yanmega, use SonicBoom on that meddlesome green soldier!"_

"_Yaaaaan!"_ Yanmega roared, sending a powerful shockwave from its large wings. The shockwave approached Gallade in a dangerous pace.

_No! I won't be able to evade the SonicBoom!_ Gallade thought. _I'm done for… Forgive me, Master Ash._

"_Night Slash, go!"_

"_Wea-viiiiile!"_ Weavile shouted, having come out of nowhere and used Night Slash to intercept Yanmega's SonicBoom.

"_Paul, you saved Gallade?"_ Ash asked with a surprised look on his face.

"_Don't get use to it,"_ Paul said indifferently. _"You already know that I can't stand idiots."_

"_Grrrrr… Twerpish twit!"_ Jessie yelled angrily. _"Yanmega, go after them!"_

"_You too, Snover!"_ James commanded.

"_Yan!" _

"_Sno-ver!"_

_

* * *

_"_There's n__o need to worry, Pikachu,"_ Anabel assured Pikachu, who was stuck in the hand. _"I have a Pokémon on me that will help us get down from here."_

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_Right! I caught it yesterday in the forest alone without any trouble,"_ Anabel explained. _"However, it doesn't really like battling much because it's very little and young. I didn't want to bring it out yet so that I can surprise Ash with it later. But I guess you can see it first. Come on out, my new friend!"_ She threw a Poké Ball into the air and a Chingling appeared on her shoulder.

"_C-Ching?"_ it asked timidly.

"_Chingling, I need your help,"_ Anabel told the confused Bell Pokémon. _"Can you please go up into the hot air balloon basket up there? I'll give you more directions once you get up there."_

"_Chingling Ching?"_ Chingling asked warily.

"_I promise you won't have to battle,"_ Anabel said smiling, assuring the Chingling of the situation. Chingling felt the sincerity of her words, fully trusting her with its safety.

"_Ching!"_ Chingling exclaimed. It slowly climbed up the arm of the mechanical, extendable hand and up into Team Rocket's balloon basket. Fortunately for the Bell Pokémon, the trio was too busy overseeing the battle with them against Ash and Paul that it cautiously hopped into an empty corner of the green basket.

_Chingling, use Disable on Team Rocket!_

"_Chiiiiing!"_ Chingling shouted; its entire body started glowing blue. In a few moments, Team Rocket started to glow as blue as well, signifying Chingling's power on them.

"_W-What's going on?"_ Jessie stammered; she and her teammates were paralyzed from Chingling's Disable.

"_Why is my body so numb all of a sudden?"_ James asked, struggling to move a finger at the least. Meowth tried turning his head around to find the cause of their paralysis and discovered Chingling in the corner.

"_Hey, dat's a Chingling!"_ Meowth yelled, pointing out the Bell Pokémon. Chingling panicked once it was found out and escaped back down to Anabel. Team Rocket still remained incapable of moving even after Chingling left. _"'Dat little pipsqueak used its Disable on us. Let's get it!"_ Team Rocket tried to break free from their mental bondages, but overheard battle commands from Ash and Paul.

"_Gallade, use Charge Beam!"_

"_Yes, Master Ash,"_ Gallade said, charging up electrical energy in his hands. The excess electricity gathered discharged from the blades of his elbows. He quickly finished charging electricity and fired the Charge Beam at Yanmega, sending the Ogre Darner Pokémon flying up to Team Rocket's balloon.

"_Weavile, Dark Pulse!"_

"_Viiiiile!"_ Weavile shouted, unleashing its Dark Pulse at the defenseless Snover, sending it up to the hot air balloon as well.

"_Infernape, now use Flamethrower!"_ Ash commanded Infernape, who jumped into action immediately as soon as it was called upon.

"_In-fer… Nape!"_ Infernape screeched, releasing a powerful stream of crimson fire at Team Rocket's balloon from its mouth, causing it to explode and releasing Pikachu and Anabel in the process.

"_The twerps get stronger while we stay the same even longer,_" Jessie cried.

"_Somehow I'm not surprised,"_ James muttered, crossing his arms.

"_Wobbuffet!"_ Wobbuffet shouted, having popped out of its Poké Ball and agreeing with James.

"_Mime Mime-Mime!"_ Mime Jr. exclaimed, imitating Wobbuffet.

"_Well den, 'dis shouldn't be a surprise neither,"_ Meowth added.

"_We're blasting off again!"_ Team Rocket cried; a star sparking signaled their exit in the sky. With Team Rocket gone, there was only one problem left to handle. Anabel was freefalling from the air with Pikachu in her arms.

"_I got you, Pikachu,"_ Anabel whispered to the Mouse Pokémon, tightening her embrace around him and closing her eyes for a miracle to happen.

"_Anabel, Pikachu, I'm coming in for you!"_ Ash yelled, running to where they were going to land alongside Gallade and Infernape. He mentally measured the distance between his current location and Anabel and Pikachu's predicted spot to land upon. _"__This isn't good. I'll never make it in time… Unless…"_ Ash turned his head towards Infernape; the Flame Pokémon sped up using all four limbs until noticing Ash glancing at it.

"_Infer?"_ Infernape asked.

"_Infernape, throw me as hard as you can in the air to where Anabel and Pikachu are,"_ Ash told it. Infernape stared at him with a bewildered look. _"Just do it!"_ Infernape, not wanting to question its Trainer's methods and waste even more time, grabbed Ash's entire body with both hands. It jumped in the air, somersaulted forward, and launched its Trainer toward the falling Salon Maiden and Pikachu.

"_Anabel! I'm here!"_ Ash shouted, flying towards Anabel. He had succeeded in catching Anabel's thin body in his arms and had landed on his feet safely.

"_A-Ash?"_ she asked, still shaken from the experience.

"_Anabel, you okay?"_ Ash asked. Anabel quickly opened her eyes to Ash's cheery face. Her body relaxed in his arms, no longer in danger.

"_Ash, you saved me and Pikachu,"_ Anabel said calmly. Ash allowed her to stand back up on her feet. She placed Pikachu on the ground next to her. The rest of Ash's and Anabel's Pokémon caught up to them, worried about their Trainers.

"_You really do care about me,"_ Anabel said with more admiration in her voice; her face gave off a hue of bashful scarlet red and her heartbeats sped up. _"Have you finally learned what love truly means through me?"_

"_Anabel…,"_ Ash started off. _"I just did what I wanted to, which was saving you and Pikachu. Out of all the Trainers I've ever met in my journey to become a Pokémon Master, I really felt the closest to you and I didn't know why. My brain wasn't aware of this, but you made sure my heart was before I left you. Anabel, I…"_ Anabel placed a finger on his lips.

"_Ash, I don't think you should continue talking,"_ Anabel whispered softly. Ash understood what she was aiming for. He felt, at first, nervous at the thought of it, but he would actually do anything to make her happy.

"_Only for you, Anabel,"_ Ash whispered.

Both youngsters slowly leaned their heads forward and connected their warm, soft lips for their first kiss ever, having been consumed by renewed passion for life and their newly founded relationship. Their Pokémon around them started cheering, jumping around, and dancing for the two. Paul, having caught up, was completely dumbfounded at the sight of his rival and his new girlfriend kissing. His left eye twitched. He merely looked away in disgust, hoping that it would end soon. After fifteen seconds have passed since the new couple engaged in the kiss, they broke off.

"_How was that, Ash?"_ Anabel asked, giggling with a wide grin on her face. There was a short pause before Ash said anything.

"… _Have mercy,"_ Ash said breathlessly, smiled back from the multitude of emotions that washed over him. He felt like a different person, starting out in a new lifestyle.

"_Oh please, enough with the lovey-dovey romance,"_ Paul said, annoyed as he walked towards Ash and Anabel. _"I'm about to throw up over here." _Ash, Anabel, and the Pokémon glared at him. _"But if you insist on acting like an idiot with her, then we'll just have to continue our match one hour from now in the Battle Tower."_ He scowled at Anabel, who promptly nodded before looking away from him.

"_That's fine by me, Paul,"_ Ash said, facing Anabel again. The couple started into each other's eyes while Paul walked away coldly, muttering and swearing under his breath.

* * *

"_I know you can beat him, Ash,"_ Anabel assured.

"_Hah, there's no need to worry, Anabel,"_ Ash said, confidently tapping his chest.

"_Pika-chu!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"_Oh, really?"_ Paul's voice echoed cynically. Ash and Anabel found him lying on a tree near the Battle Tower casually with his arms crossed. _"If I were her, that's when I would worry the most." _

"_How about we settle this once and for all, Paul?!"_ Ash shouted at the Veilstone Trainer, who merely smirked in response. They went inside the Battle Tower and went up to the twenty-first floor for a single battlefield. Ash and Paul got on opposite sides while Anabel volunteered to oversee the match.

"_This will be a One-on-One single Pokémon battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Paul of Veilstone City!"_ Anabel announced. _"There will be no substitutions and no time limit! You may begin!"_

"_Floatzel, I choose you!"_ Ash yelled, eagerly throwing his Poké Ball out and summoning his Floatzel.

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel shouted, crossing his arms.

"_Shiftry, stand by for battle!"_ Paul shouted, bringing out a newly acquired Shiftry.

"_Shiftry!"_ Shiftry shouted, menacingly staring at Floatzel.

"_Where'd you get a Shiftry, Paul?"_ Ash asked defiantly.

"_I caught Shiftry in Sinnoh before I went to Kanto and find you,"_ Paul explained, a cold smirk forming on his face. _"It was precisely at the same time I released my weak Gliscor."_

"_You what?!"_ Ash shouted disbelievingly. _"Why did you release your Gliscor? It did really well in the Sinnoh League!"_

"_No matter,"_ Paul said, showing that he was unaffected by such news. _"This Shiftry was stronger than that Gliscor anyway. Gliscor had outlived its usefulness to me. Now allow me to demonstrate Shiftry's strengths. Fake Out, go!" _

"_Shiftry Shift!"_ Shiftry shouted, clapping its fans together, sending out a shockwave that sent Floatzel onto the floor. The Sea Weasel Pokémon cringed from the attack at he slowly stood back up.

"_Floatzel, use Ice Beam!"_

"_Z-Z-Zel,"_ Floatzel groaned, shuddering.

"_What's going on?"_ Ash asked. _"Why is Floatzel not moving?"_

"_I take it you're not familiar with the move Fake Out,"_ Paul sneered. _"Fake Out is a move that allows the user to go first at the start of its battle no matter what. It causes the opponent to flinch and unable to go on its first turn. Now then Shiftry, Razor Wind!" _

"_Shiiiiif-try!"_ Shiftry shouted; the Wicked Pokémon's hands glowed white. A mere flap of them sent several strong blades of wind toward Floatzel.

"_Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!"_

"_Floa! Zeeeeel!"_ Floatzel shouted, having recovered from Fake Out and engulfed himself in water. He readily darted away from the Razor Wind blades and flew right at Shiftry. The Wicked Pokémon showed no signs of Aqua Jet being effective on it at the impact of the attack.

"_Shiftry, use Extrasensory!" _

"_Shift!"_ Shiftry pupils in Shiftry's eyes glinted and suddenly Floatzel was attacked by an unseen force. The unpredictable power caused the Sea Weasel Pokémon to stretch his body beyond its limits.

"_Floatzel, Razor Wind! Let's go!"_

"_Floa… Zel!" _Floatzel shouted, energizing activity in his tail. The tails fired blades of wind similar to Shiftry's Razor Wind which damaged Shiftry and released its Extrasensory hold on Floatzel. Floatzel jumped back to Ash's side of the battlefield.

"_Now Floatzel, use Ice Fang!"_

"_Zeeeeel!"_ Floatzel shouted; his fangs glowed as blue as his Ice Beam. The Sea Weasel Pokémon ran towards Shiftry, ready to bite the Wicked Pokémon with his attack. Paul smirked at Floatzel coming closer to Shiftry. Ash had realized that he was up to something no good. It was too late for anyone to do anything as Floatzel was already within a few feet in distance between Shiftry.

"_Leaf Storm!"_

"_Shif-try!"_ Shiftry shouted; its leaf fans glowed green. It flapped its hands at Floatzel, firing millions of green-glowing leaves in a powerful stream of wind toward the surprised Water-type. Floatzel was ferociously caught in the Leaf Storm; his remaining morale was eradicated.

"_F-Floatzel's u-unable to battle,"_ Anabel declared hesitantly, sadly raising her arm up to the victor. _"The winner of this match is Paul…"_ She immediately ran to Ash's side; the latter was on his knees on a humiliating defeat after recalling Floatzel back into his Poké Ball and thanking it for doing his best against Shiftry. Paul silently recalled Shiftry, glaring at Ash with distasteful pride with his hardened black eyes.

"_Now do you see it, Ash?"_ Paul asked. _"You turned your once proud and powerful Floatzel into a weak and spoiled slacker, all because of your stupid philosophy on bonding and friendship. Hmph! You are just like my brother. It was only a fluke that you beat me at the Sinnoh League Championships." _Ash reacted to this statement in shock, turning away from Paul in bitter embarrassment._ "You'll never understand anything about unlocking a Pokémon's true potential until you finally treat them as the inferior tools they are!"_

"_Shut up, Paul!"_ Ash shouted furiously, not wanting to hear any more talk coming from _him_. _"What do you even know about Pokémon other than abusing them beyond their limits?!"_ Paul scoffed at Ash's statement, smug at his supposedly misled ideals.

"_Hurts to know that you've been so wrong about everything you have believed in during your journey this entire time?"_ Paul taunted, facing Anabel next. _"This also goes for your little girlfriend, Ash. She's been another reason that you were not strong enough to defeat me. Her little love for you has made you even blinder than before."_ Anabel glared at Paul with an unusually icy stare coming from her violet eyes.

"_Listen Paul, you may have defeated Ash, but don't you EVER say that I was the cause of his downfall!"_ Anabel retorted with an unusual rise of passion in her being. Paul, amused by the backbone she displayed, simply gave off a rough smile before leering at Ash again.

"_These feelings of love and friendship have held you back from true power far too long now, Ash,"_ Paul said coldly. _"Unless you still want to remain as your weak and pathetic self, be a man and break away from your bonds of friendship to become the best!"_ He placed his hands into his pockets and walked to the elevator without looking back at Ash or Anabel even once. Ash was still angry at himself for having lost to him this time around. He wanted to move on now, but his rival's dark words kept on echoing in his head.

_Maybe Paul is right,_ Ash thought, considering all the instances he battled Paul in Sinnoh. Almost all the battles he ever fought in against Paul, except the one in the Sinnoh League, he was either defeated or placed in a draw. He strived to become a better Trainer after each encounter and it had paid off at the Sinnoh League semifinals. But with his recent match against him, things started to change _M-Maybe my victory over him in the Sinnoh League was a fluke…_

"_Ash… Ash…,"_ Anabel's soft voice echoed in his mind. Ash snapped back into reality and saw Anabel with a concerned look on her face. _"Ash, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine,"_ Ash said, nodding to be sure. _"Come on. Let's go to your house and get ready for the date I promised you tonight."_ Pikachu was still not convinced Ash was okay after losing and getting the forceful lecture of his life.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu sighed.

"_Ash, you sure you can go?"_ Anabel asked, still worried about Ash after his loss.

"_There's no need to worry, Anabel,"_ Ash said, suddenly upbeat. _"You've been looking forward for this date a long time and I aim to please you. I'm not even thinking about what Paul said earlier…"_ That was a big lie Ash told his new girlfriend, but he did not want her to worry so much about the situation.

"_Okay then,"_ Anabel said, recovering from their encounter from Paul. _"Let's go to my house and get dressed!"_

_

* * *

_Ash and Anabel walked together to Anabel's house arm in arm. Pikachu was asleep on top of Anabel's soft head. Ash looked slightly depressed; Anabel somewhat noticed. She believed that it did not require her to get involved in, feeling that it was Ash's inner issue to handle alone. Once they got to the house, Ash went into the guest room Anabel allowed him to have. He searched among his belongings he brought from Pallet Town the day he was assigned to Anabel and found a neatly packed tuxedo covered in plastic. He remembered that his mom insisted on him to bring the tuxedo with him on his journey just in case he was invited to a formal Pokémon Trainer party. At least now, the tuxedo played an important part in his journey: his date with Anabel.

He went to use the guest bathroom, which was kept just as clean as Anabel's personal bathroom. It was not as glamorous as hers though. He went in, quickly about finishing his business. Knowing and remembering that Anabel was a girl, Ash figured as most girls are in formal events, she needed to stay in the bathroom for a descent amount of time.

From a futile attempt of fixing his messy black hair to using a cologne Brock got for him called Manly Machoke II, Ash was cleaned and dressed up sooner than he expected. With that, he waited for Anabel to get dressed herself. As he waited though, Paul's words paid his mind another visit

_These feelings of love and friendship have held you back from true power far too long now, Ash, _the indifferent tone of Paul echoed._ Unless you still want to remain as your weak and pathetic self, be a man and break away from your bonds of friendship to become the best! _

His cruel advice continued to echo within Ash's mind. It was true that Ash has not been able to defeat Paul in each battle they ever had, but maybe it was time he stopped acting like a little kid and became serious in his Pokémon career. Maybe it was time for him to mature his way of thinking, seeing as he was growing up and experiencing a multitude of sensations he, as of yet, have experienced.

One of these sensations was love, the kind of love Anabel showered him during their time together. He had not returned the feelings, not knowing how and was slowly learning from her. Thinking that the date should suffice for now, Ash pondered on more pressing matters.

"_What do I do now?"_ Ash asked himself quietly, casually lying back on the chair he sat on and stared at the ceiling. _"Following Paul's advice would go against everything I have ever stood for in my life. But then, it was my dream to become the best Pokémon Master in the entire universe. Oh, man. I vowed to never follow Paul and his cold ways ever since I met the guy. But the way things are right now, it feels like nothing is getting done. All I have done right now was starting a relationship with a cute, telepathic girl I had inactive feelings for. My Pokémon and I have not gotten a chance for any real training since we got back from Sinnoh. Today was the only day of training I have ever gotten. How would my Pokémon react if I decided to act more like Paul? What would my friends think? How would Anabel react to this? How am I even going to break the news of this change to them?"_

"_Hey, Ash,"_ a familiar kind voice called out to him. Ash got out of his deep thinking and saw Anabel walking downstairs, wearing a beautiful, petite, light violet dress that goes down a bit past her knees and was holding a pair of sparkling, violet, closed-toe flats. His reaction to this new sight of Anabel was blank, yet his entire face was flushed in a bright red hue.

"_So Ash, do you like?"_ Anabel asked, twirling around to show off her entire dress as her bare feet stepped around softly upon the carpet. _"It only took me about two hours since 3:00 PM to decide."_

"… _It's very pretty,"_ Ash mumbled, feeling to awkward to say anything else that he might regret. Anabel, fortunately, understood, giggling at his expense.

"_Come on and let's go,"_ Anabel said, putting on her shoes and grabbing a purple purse off a small table. Ash stood up to open the door for her, in which he was thanked with a small kiss on his right cheek. The sun started to set. _"Do you know where you're taking me tonight?"_

"_Yes, actually,"_ Ash replied. _"There was that nice fancy restaurant nearby the Pokémon Center in Tohjo Falls I stumbled upon during my journey with my friends, but we didn't really have enough money."_

"_I know that place,"_ Anabel said. _"I've always wanted to check it out, but I wanted someone to be with me when I go. It looks like another wish of mine has been granted. But do you have enough money with you?"_ Ash casually pulled out a wallet that had the same colors and design scheme as his Sinnoh shirt from his pocket. Peering inside, Anabel gaped in amazed joy.

"_Wow, that's a lot of Pokémon Dollars,"_ Anabel commented. _"It's almost past nine million Pokédollars. This almost looks like you saved since the beginning of your journey…But wait; didn't you say you and your friends couldn't get into the restaurant because you guys lacked money?"_ Ash grinned, nervously chuckling aside.

"_Anabel, I saved all this money from all the Trainer battles and Pokémon league competitions I've ever faced in my journey,"_ Ash explained. _"I had this many Pokémon Dollars even after my friends and I discovered the fancy restaurant. I never spent any of my money since Brock usually did most of the shopping."_

"_You're definitely something else, Ash Ketchum,"_ Anabel said, placing her hands on her hips.

* * *

The couple made it to the five-star, fancy restaurant they talked about on the road as the sun had almost left the sky. Fortunately for them, they did not have to wait to be seated because it was a pretty quiet night. There were only a few people talking amongst themselves when Ash and Anabel were taken to their seats. They picked up the menus and started browsing.

"_Ash, what are you going to have?"_ Anabel asked, browsing through the salad section.

"_Don't know yet," _Ash said dully. Anabel was annoyed by the tone he answered her.

"_Ash, is there something wrong that I don't know about?"_ Anabel asked suspiciously. There was a brief pause between them before Ash had a chance to answer.

"_Uh, nothing is wrong, Anabel,"_ Ash assured, trying to cover his thoughts. He did not want to tell her that he was thinking about Paul's harsh advice. He wanted her to be happy and have fun before he got a chance to tell her the dark news. _"There's no need to worry! Heh heh…"_

"_Okay then,"_ Anabel said, still worried about Ash but decided to look in the dessert section.

The waiter came by for Ash's and Anabel's orders. Ash ordered for a well-done stake with salad on the side and Anabel asked for freshly cooked pasta, hold the garlic. After they gave their orders to the waiter and he left, Anabel wanted to talk to Ash about simple current events around the Kanto region. She noticed that Ash was once again in deep thought and was not even in the mood for talking.

_I wonder what goes on in that silly boy's head,_ Anabel thought. _He's been like this ever since he lost to Paul this morning… I wonder if… No… He wouldn't… Not Ash… Of all people, Ash would never do such a thing… Could he…? No, I'm not going to believe it because I know Ash. He wouldn't dare attempt something like that. But still… I have to keep an eye on him._

Their dishes came in around an hour after they have ordered. The stake required the utmost care for it to have been well-done and the chefs messed up on the pasta by accidentally adding the garlic. So the chefs had to throw that dish out and recreated a new pasta dish, remembering to not add garlic. As soon as the food was delivered to the table, Anabel was ready to eat. However, she noticed that Ash was not eating like his usual self: ravenous, but well-mannered. He was just eating his stake slowly with a look of depression on his face. She became really worried for his well-being.

"_Ho-hum,"_ Ash sighed, adding in a small chunk into his mouth.

_This is definitely not like Ash to take it easy on a meal this good, _Anabel thought. _But I don't want to say anything right now while we're eating. Maybe afterwards I'll talk to him…_ She enjoyed eating her pasta quietly while watching her date's every move. They both finished their meals after twenty minutes have passed. The waiter took their plates into the kitchen and then came back with moist hand wipes, after-dinner mints, and the bill.

"_I got it,"_ Ash said calmly, taking out the money. He placed the total amount of Pokémon Dollars from the bill and also left a generous fifteen percent tip for the waiter. _"Let's go, Anabel."_ Ash got up from his chair and helped Anabel off of hers.

"_Thank you, Ash,"_ Anabel whispered to Ash. He nodded back and took her outside for a nice walk under the moon and stars.

"_I hope this is okay for you, Anabel"_ Ash said. _"Just a simple night walk…"_

"_It is okay, Ash," _Anabel said. _"This night is perfect anyway. I'm really happy to enjoy this time together with you."_ She hung on to Ash's right arm and walked with him. The two continued walking slowly and Anabel was happy. That is until she remembered about Ash's strange behavior in the restaurant. She gathered the courage to ask Ash about his sadness. "_Hey Ash?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I know there's something wrong, Ash. Your unusual actions in the restaurant were a bit obvious. Do you mind telling me what's going on?"_

Ash gulped nervously. He knew that he would have to Anabel the truth about following Paul's advice, but he did not think that he would have to tell her the night of their special date. They stopped nearby the lake they often visited together.

"_Well…"_ Ash started. _"Anabel, I…"_

"_It's about after your battle with Paul, isn't it?"_ Anabel interrupted, getting the feeling that the circumstances were leading to it.

"_You knew?"_ Ash asked.

"_You can't fool me, Ash,"_ Anabel said, putting on a serious face. _"Why are you even considering following Paul's dumb advice? You've gotten so far using your own methods of friendship and trust with your Pokémon. You can't just throw it all away because of one battle!"_ Ash looked at her graciously, taking in her attitude towards the whole thing. But it was his decision in the first place, and he had already decided his fate.

"_Listen to me, Anabel,"_ Ash said calmly, gripping her by the shoulders._ "The truth is… I do care about you and my Pokémon. But it was my dream to become the best Pokémon Master in the universe. And I've always placed this goal above everything else. I can't have anything else hinder my progress as it is already. Even though I have beaten Paul in the Sinnoh League, he immediately bounced back and defeated me with his dark philosophy of Pokémon. He's convinced me. I'm sorry, Anabel…"_ Ash started to slowly walk away from Anabel; the latter was breathless and stunned, unable to process the pain that slowly seeped into her fragile heart.

"… _Ash,"_ Anabel whispered dejectedly. She ran and caught up to him. _"Ash!"_ Ash turned around and received a swift slap across his face, causing him to fall on his butt.

"… _What was that for?"_ Ash yelped, rubbing his redden cheek. _"Anabel?"_

The young Trainer looked up and saw a look on Anabel's face that he never saw before. He never saw her so hurt and upset; tears streamed from her innocent eyes and she was trying to restrain herself from liberating herself on Ash like that again. He did not think Anabel would be suffering this much.

"_Ash, I've waited for so long for you to return from Sinnoh,"_ Anabel choked through her sobs. _"I was so happy to see you again after all this time. I wanted a chance for us to be together again."_ She held a hand out to Ash and pulled him off the ground. _"But please, I don't want to lose you again! I just can't bare the pain of being alone again. You're the only guy I've truly cared for and… and…"_ Anabel buried her face in his chest and sobbed her heart out. Ash, feeling her restrained sorrow and loneliness, placed an arm around her and she looked up into his auburn eyes.

"_Anabel, to tell you the truth, I had doubts about following Paul's advice,"_ Ash whispered; Anabel temporarily stopped crying. _"And I'm still amazed on how his older brother puts up with his rude behavior. But I want to thank you for leading me away from it. Becoming a Pokémon Master is not worth as much as it is if I have to really hurt the people I cared about and truly cared for me."_ Anabel stopped fully crying from hearing this warm sentiment coming from him, believing every word and the candid warmth they held. _"Anabel, you were so determined to be with me, even when I wasn't even being myself. I just can't do that to you. From now on, I'll become the best Pokémon Master in my own way: through love, friendship, and trust. You'll be there for me, right Anabel?"_

Anabel gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen and nodded. Both young Trainers embraced each other tightly and continued to look into each other's eyes, enjoying the new found bond of love and trust between each other.

"_Together forever?"_ Anabel asked softly.

"_Yes, Anabel,"_ Ash replied the same way. _"Together forever… And… I love you, Anabel…"_

"_I love you too, Ash,"_ Anabel said; her heart filled with true happiness.

Two Luvdisc popped their heads out from the surface of the lake. A Cresselia was also seen flying in the sky under the light of tonight's full moon. She briefly paused in the air, gazing at the two new lovers and sensing the powerful emotions they held for each other. Knowing that more will be in store for them, the Cresselia continued flying in the night sky, leaving behind a glittering trail of moonlight dust as a blessing for a prosperous future.

Ash and Anabel sealed their promise to be together forever through a simple, but passionate kiss under the full moon; their lips touch again with the intent that their true love has finally been born.

* * *

**Together Forever? Part III pulls the heartstrings, doesn't it? Anyway, I'll be taking a break on Ash's and Anabel's strengthened relationship and focus on other things; kind of like making filler chapters. Anyway, just do what you got to do.**

**And I might use that Cresselia again later, much later… **

**If you would please review, it will be much appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	11. Coincidence

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been pretty busy with stuff and I made two complete one chapter stories if you did not know already. Anyway, Ash's current assignments for his second and last month of servitude to Anabel are training both Trainers' Pokemon. Meanwhile, a few familiar friends, both old and new, come together in Pallet Town looking for Ash in the middle of the month. They pass by Route 1, where the construction of Ash's new Battle Facility will reach fruition at the end of the month. They then journey on to Professor Oak's Laboratory as their first stop in Pallet Town.**

* * *

"_Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"_ Ash called out. 

"Chuuuu-Pika!" Pikachu slammed its powered-up lightning-shaped tail on Alakazam's head, effectively rendering it unable to battle.

"_Alakazam, return,"_ Anabel recalled Alakazam back into its Pokeball. _"You were wonderful, my friend. Take a good, long rest."_ She then looked up at Ash, who was jumping with joy and held Pikachu's arms in his hands.

Time has gone by very quickly as Ash only needs to serve Anabel for two more weeks until he's fully recognized as a Frontier Brain. Since the day he and Anabel promised to be together forever, Anabel ensured that the supposed chores she got Ash doing was training his and her Pokemon. That way, Ash would become stronger and still spend time with Anabel. Today was a great day to train outside by the lake and forest instead of inside the Battle Tower. They try to get some training done in before lunch time.

"_Great job, Ash,"_ Anabel said cheerfully and smiled. _"You and your Pokemon are really becoming stronger in each passing day."_ She walked over to Ash and planted a small congratulatory kiss on his right cheek, which caused the confident young Trainer to blush, freeze, and release his grip on Pikachu's arms. Pikachu fell and landed on its head.

"Chaaaaa…" Pikachu painfully rubbed its aching head.

"_Uh, sorry about that, Pikachu,"_ Ash said nervously. Ash turned his attention back to Anabel. _"Anyway, it's thanks to you that we're both becoming stronger each day! I can definitely say that you've become stronger since we last met over a year ago."_

"_Thank you, Ash,"_ Anabel said sincerely and slightly blushed. _"Hey, I have a new Pokemon that I want to try out. Want to keep going?"_

"_You bet,"_ Ash said eagerly. _"So, what's your new Pokemon like?"_

"_Scott sends at least one new Pokemon to each Frontier Brain to try out each year,"_ Anabel explained. _"And depending on how we handle them in our battles is if we either get to keep them or not. These Pokemon are usually caught in the wild by Scott himself and we, the Frontier Brains, train them. This time of year is when Scott goes out looking for wild Pokemon with strong potential."_

"_Wow, that's something alright,"_ Ash said, sounding amazed. _"I didn't know Scott was also capable of catching Pokemon, but I'm not sure if has his own Pokemon to weaken them."_

"_Scott says that such things are not important,"_ Anabel responded to Ash's confusion. _"There's no need to worry about them. Now then, how about I show you my new Pokemon?"_

"_Right,"_ Ash said readily. _"I'll start it off. Gallade, I choose you!"_ Ash's ever loyal and chivalrous Gallade is summoned in a flash of white erupting from its Pokeball.

"_At your command, Master Ash,"_ Gallade said respectfully and bowed as per usual.

"_My turn,"_ Anabel said happily. _"Come out now, my new friend!"_ From her Pokeball, a Snorlax came out.

"Snorlax!" The normally sleepy Pokemon was very wide awake, apparently finished with one of its month-long sleep.

"_No way,"_ Ash said in disbelief. _"I have a Snorlax, too!"_ Anabel giggled at Ash's stunned reactions.

"_I know,"_ Anabel said, still amused by Ash's wordless facial expression._"Greta told me a few months ago that your Snorlax was able to defeat her Hariyama and Medicham during the match for your Guts Symbol. She also mentioned that it took awhile to warm up her Ice Punched Hariyama and get Medicham out of that Body Slam-induced shock."_

"_O… kay…,"_ Ash said slowly. _"Now let's battle! Gallade, use Brick Break!"_

"_Errrrr…"_ Gallade's right arm blade extended and started to glow white. "_Have at you, Sir Snorlax!"_ Gallade ran at the giant Sleeping Pokemon, ready to strike down Snorlax with his powered-up blade.

"_Snorlax, dodge and use Shadow Ball,"_ Anabel commanded telepathically. Snorlax was somehow able to evade Gallade's Brick Break gracefully, despite its overweight size. Snorlax rolled away from Gallade into a safe distance, but still maintained its counterattack range.

"_Wow, that's some Snorlax alright,"_ Ash commented after seeing Snorlax move away from Gallade.

"Snooooor…"Snorlax quickly open its mouth and a black, shadowy, blob-like ball of energy formed in the mouth. Snorlax fired the Shadow Ball as quickly as it formed it towards Gallade.

"_This won't end well,"_ Gallade thought laconically as the Shadow Ball was flying towards him in high speed before making direct contact. He was too slow in defending himself just before the Shadow Ball hit. The result was a big explosion with black smoke emanating from it.

"_Snorlax can use Shadow Ball!?"_ Ash asked loudly in outrage. _"Man, what power! Gallade, are you still there?"_ Gallade was finally seen lying on the ground after the smoke cleared, unable to continue battling. Because Shadow Ball was a Ghost-type move and Psychic-type Pokemon like Gallade were very weak against Ghost-type attacks, the damage was significantly great when the Shadow Ball made a direct and critical hit.

"… _Please… forgive… my wretched…insubordination… Master… Ash… oohhhh…,"_ Gallade muttered in his final breath.

"_Gallade, return,"_ Ash recalled his fallen Blade Pokemon into his Pokeball. _"Thanks for everything, Gallade. But I think you're really being overly dramatic about this."_ Ash placed Gallade's Pokeball back in his pocket before turning to face Anabel and her Snorlax. _"Well, another two weeks of this could really help me after all. Maybe I can finally beat Paul once and for all."_

* * *

"_Not many challengers today, huh?"_ a teal-eyed girl with orange-red hair thought sadly. She kept her orange-red hair in a small side ponytail. Her attire consisted of a yellow vest with a large blue button on the front and yellow shorts over some sort of dark-red leotard. She also wore short orange shoes on her feet. She worked as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Her name was Misty. 

Misty was an eager Water-type Pokemon Trainer who once traveled with Ash Ketchum in the beginning of his journey. Now she was the Gym Leader of her hometown since she believed her three older, fashion-obsessed sisters were not very reliable on handling the Cerulean Gym. However, the eldest sister, the blond Daisy, occasionally threw Misty a bone.

"_Man, I was hoping today that my Water Pokemon could get some more exercise,"_ Misty said quietly to herself. _"What else can I do if there aren't going to be any challengers today?"_

She went up to her room, hoping there would be something for her to do. As soon as Misty entered her room, an old picture frame sitting on a drawer caught her attention. She walked toward it and looked at the picture it held. In the picture were her, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and a young Pokemon photographer named Todd Snap standing by a river in Kanto. She, Ash, and Brock were wearing their first original outfits. The picture was taken years ago, when she and her friends first met Todd.

"_My, how time goes by so quickly,"_ Misty said softly as she continued gazing at the picture of her friends. An idea suddenly appeared in her head._"Hey, I just remembered! Ash came back here from the Sinnoh region almost two months ago. I should go visit him immediately! I can't believe I didn't even remember him after all this time! I'm such a lousy friend…, but better late than never. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet up with Brock as well. I hope someone controlled his… ahem… romantic tendencies in Sinnoh."_ Misty then decided to go to Pallet Town to meet up with Ash, and possibly Brock, and catch up for old time's sake. She took her backpack, which was designed as a Spheal, and the Pokeballs of her Gyarados, Staryu, Politoad, Corsola, a newly captured Lumineon, and Azurill.

"_Azurill, come out now,"_ Misty brought out her baby Azurill.

"Azu Azu!" The little Polka Dot Pokemon was happy to be out of its Pokeball. It jumped up joyfully into Misty's arms.

"_Come on, Azurill,"_ Misty said excitedly. _"Let's go visit an old friend."_ Misty locked up the Cerulean Gym, gave the keys to the Cerulean City Nurse Joy, and left a note on the front door. _"Too bad my sisters couldn't be around to take care of the Gym since they're visiting Dorian and his Coastline Gym in Johto for the sixteenth time in a row. But thanks anyway for volunteering to watch over the Gym while I'm gone, Nurse Joy."_

"_Not a problem, Misty,"_ Nurse Joy said gladly. _"Take care!"_

"_You too,"_ Misty yelled and waved back as she walked off into the distance. She was on her way to visit her old friends.

Misty's first rest stop was up at Mt. Moon. She was well-defended from any wild Pokemon in the caves. However, she doesn't have a lot to worry about since the cave Pokemon are all living in peace. Misty spotted some Clefairy and Cleffa playing together by some cave rock formations.

"_Aw, how cute,"_ Misty remarked in a caring tone from seeing the Fairy Pokemon in play.

"Azu Azu Azurill!" Azurill was very eager to play with the Cleffa and Clefairy, but Misty stopped it.

"_Sorry, Azurill, but I think it's best that we leave them alone,"_ Misty said comfortingly. Azurill looked at the ground in sadness. _"Don't worry. There'll be more opportunities to play with other Pokemon later."_ This got the Polka Dot Pokemon smiling and happy again. Misty and Azurill later made it out of Mt. Moon and into Pewter City.

"_Wow, Pewter City and all of its rocky glory,"_ Misty said nonchalantly to Azurill while it laughed. _"Let's stop by the Pewter Gym first, okay?"_

"Azu!" Azurill agreed enthusiastically. Misty found the Pewter Gym and the Gym was still imposing and stony as ever.

"_The Pewter Gym looks like it hasn't changed on the outside so I guess Brock and Forrest were able to restrain their mom from beautifying it now,"_ Misty thought humorously as she remembered the last time she stopped by the Gym. _"To think a few months ago, I visited his family just to see the Pewter Gym painted all over. Ah, well…"_

"_Misty?"_ a familiar deep-throated voice asked out of nowhere. Misty turned to her right and from the side of the Pewter Gym came a tan-skinned, spiky brown-haired teenaged boy wearing a frilly pink apron. His perpetually closed eyes were a dead giveaway to his identity.

"_Hey, Brock,"_ Misty called out in excitement. She ran over to him and gave him a friendly hug. _"How have you been?"_

"_I'm doing great,"_ Brock responded cheerfully. _"I was just feeding the Pokemon. Anyway, what are you doing here, Misty?"_

"_I was going to visit you and Ash since I was bored at home,"_ Misty explained._"Hey, do you want to come with me and visit Ash?"_

"_Sure,"_ Brock said affirmatively. _"Just let me finish feeding the Pokemon. They're all out back."_ Brock and Misty went to the back of the Pewter Gym, which was where Brock's house was. Out in the back were Brock's parents and siblings playing with Brock's Pokemon. There was Golem, Steelix, Crobat, Swampert, Ludicolo, Forretress, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Happiny, Lickilicky, and Tangela. After thirty minutes, all the Pokemon were fully fed. From the group of Pokemon, Brock chose to bring Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Happiny, Swampert, Lickilicky, and Tangela in his traveling with Misty. He got his backpack and was raring to go.

"_Ready, Misty?"_ Brock asked casually. Misty simply nodded optimistically. _"Alright then. Bye, everyone!"_ He and Misty waved good-bye to Brock's family and Pokemon.

"_Bye, Brock,"_ the family yelled out and waved back. Brock's remaining Pokemon also waved good-bye to Brock and Misty.

"_And don't worry, Brockie,"_ Brock's mother, Lola, yelled out. _"I promise to not to paint over your Rock Pokemon again!"_

"_Mom,"_ Brock shouted out in a whining tone and moaned. Misty laughed at her normally calm and stoic friend's expense with his mother.

Brock and Misty were on their way to Pallet Town. However, they still have to get through the big and well-known Viridian Forest. Misty hesitated to go in due to her past experiences in the forest, but Brock reassured her that there's no need to worry. Their traveling in the Viridian Forest went on smoothly until…

"_BUUUUUG,"_ Misty screamed at the top of her lungs as a leaf-covered Burmy fell from a branch onto her head. _"G-GET GET IT OFF ME!!!"_ With all her might, the tomboyish redhead smacked the Burmy off her head, but the power of her hit also knocked out Brock right into a tree.

"_As… if… the Bug Pokemon… of… Kanto… were bad… enough…,"_ Misty panted breathlessly after her little misfortune. She managed to catch her breath after awhile. _"Now Bug Pokemon from the other regions are after me! Ick! So GROSS!"_ Brock regained consciousness after a few passing minutes.

"_Aargggh,"_ Brock groaned rubbed his aching head. _"I guess you still have that infamous extreme fear of bugs, huh Misty?"_ Brock took her_"Bugs are so gross!"_ complaining and gestures as a "yes." Brock went over to calm her down.

"_Gee, thanks Brock,"_ Misty said, finally calm before realizing something was amiss. _"Wait a minute, where's Azurill?"_ She saw little Azurill cheerfully poking the unconscious Burmy with its big blue tail tip. _"Aaahh, Azurill! Get away from that Bug!"_ Misty ran quickly and snatched Azurill away from the Burmy. _"Don't even do that again, understand?"_

"Azu?" Azurill nodded in confusion.

"_Okay, let's go,"_ Misty said fiercely. _"The sooner we leave this forest, the sooner I can get away from all of these creepy Bug Pokemon!"_ Brock groaned in disbelief, still thinking that Misty still has her not-so-little phobia of all Bug-types. Misty then grabbed Brock's left ear as a gesture of telling him: _"Hurry it up! I don't want to stay in this horrible forest any longer!"_

"_Ow, not the ear,"_ Brock yelped in pain as Misty continued dragging him quickly and forcefully by his ear. _"At least not once did I have to put up with the ear-pulling in Sinnoh! Yoooowww! Misty that hurts!"_ While Misty was pulling Brock by his ear through the forest, a familiar Bird Pokemon keenly watched the two from the highest of the tree branches near where it was once first captured before being released back into the wild. The long red and yellow feathers on its head-crest flowed along the soft wind.

"Pidgeot!" The Bird Pokemon chirped loudly before taking off. Misty and Brock paid no mind to the bird call, but Azurill did. The little Polka Dot Pokemon stared up into the sky and trees, hoping to find the cause of the bird call. However, it failed as more tree branches blocked the sky from its view.

Misty, Brock, and Azurill made it out of the Viridian Forest after fifteen minutes. Pairs of Nidoran of both genders were playing and cuddling together in the background.

"Azu Azurill!" Azurill desperately wanted to play with the Nidoran.

"_Oh, alright Azurill,"_ Misty said in a defeated tone. _"But only for five minutes."_

"Azu!" Azurill jumped out of its Trainer's/mother's arms and hopped toward a pair of Nidoran. The two Nidoran of different genders noticed Azurill cheerfully bouncing on its tail towards them and deduced that the Polka Dot Pokemon was not a threat to them. For five minutes, the Nidoran and Azurill playfully chased each other. Misty and Brock laughed lightheartedly at the adorable sight.

"_Azurill, time to go,"_ Misty called out, indicating the five minutes were up.

"Azu…" Azurill was sad at first, but then happily waved its tail good-bye to the Nidoran pair.

"Nido Nido!" The Nidoran male and female Azurill played with cheerfully said "Good-bye!" Azurill hopped back into Misty's arms and she and Brock resumed traveling to Pallet Town. They continued walking until they spotted Viridian City in a short distance. Misty's, Brock's, and Azurill's stomachs were then heard growling softly.

"_Let's go to the Viridian Pokemon Center,"_ Misty said wearily, holding on to her hungry belly.

"Azu…" Azurill was also evidently showing signs of hunger.

"_Yeah, I didn't eat much at home, so let's go,"_ Brock said calmly, but Misty could tell something was up.

"_You want to see Nurse Joy again, do you?"_ Misty asked in a not-so-surprised tone.

"_NURSE JOY, I'M COMING FOR YOU,"_ Brock yelled out longingly with hearts in his eyes. He then ran towards Viridian City to get to the Pokemon Center.

"_Oh, boy,"_ Misty said in an unimpressed manner. _"Here we go…"_ She then ran to catch up with her love-struck, teenaged friend. She and Azurill finally found the Viridian Pokemon Center. Inside, Brock was already making his romantic advances.

"_Oh, Nurse Joy,"_ Brock said passionately while holding onto both of Joy's hands. _"It has been so long since we have last met each other face to face. But your great, deep beauty has not changed even once."_

"_Uhhhh…,"_ Nurse Joy droned in confusion.

"_I've been waiting for this for a long time,"_ Misty said while trying to control her annoyed anger towards her friend of a ladies' man. She was about to reach towards Brock's right ear when a Pokemon came out of one of Brock's Pokeballs in his pocket. From a flash of white light was Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon.

"_What the…?"_ Misty jumped back; confused by Croagunk's sudden appearance.

"Croagunk!" Croagunk's fingertips shined a poisonous purple and used Poison Jab on its Trainer's behind.

"_What!?"_ Misty said in confusion from the action of Croagunk attacking its own Trainer.

"_AAARRRGGHH,"_ Brock shouted in pain as the Poison Jab hit its mark. _"But I… apparently… changed a lot…arrggh…"_ Brock then collapsed and Croagunk dragged him away.

"Croaoaoaoaoa…" Croagunk took Brock through a door that led to the cafeteria.

"_Look's like I've been replaced by a Pokemon…,"_ Misty said in a downtrodden tone as she looked on completely shocked. _"First a little kid took my job on restraining Brock and now his own Pokemon does it better than I could…"_

"_Brock?"_ a young nasally, bratty boy-like voice said in the cafeteria. _"What are you doing here? Is that a Croagunk? Wow, it's awesome!"_

"_Wait a minute,"_ Misty thought as she recognized that young kid's voice. _"Is that…?"_ From the door where Croagunk dragged Brock, a young dark-blue haired boy with black-rim glasses, wearing a green shirt with a white collar, brown shorts, and green and brown sneakers, and stood at the height of the base of Misty's neck came out. To Misty, the young boy apparently grew plenty since the last time they met._"It's Max!"_

"_Huh, Misty?"_ the young kid looked at Misty in the lobby. _"Misty!"_ He ran towards her and hugged her. _"May, get over here!"_ From the restrooms, a young brunette girl with blue eyes walked out of the girl's bathroom door. She was wearing a red bandana with a white Pokeball-like drawing, a red t-shirt with a dark-blue circle around the neck, dark-blue shorts, white skirt, red and yellow sneakers, and dark-blue and white gloves.

"_What is it, Ma…-Misty, and Azurill,"_ the young girl said in excitement when she saw Misty. She also ran to her and gave her a hug. _"Hey, Misty! How've you been?"_

"_May, Max, this is a surprise,"_ Misty said, feeling both surprised and happy by their appearance in the Pokemon Center. _"What are you guys doing here?"_ Max anxiously broke from the hug first to answer her question.

"_Guess what, Misty,"_ Max said gleefully. _"I'm an official Pokemon Trainer since three days ago!"_

"_That's great, Max,"_ Misty said, sounding happy for his great accomplishment._"So you've turn ten awhile ago, huh?"_ Max happily nodded. _"What kind of Pokemon do you have now?"_

"_I'll show you,"_ Max said eagerly. _"Come out, everybody!"_ Max tossed three Pokeballs into the air. Out came a Treecko, Ralts, and a Slakoth._"You see, I captured Treecko from the same forest Ash caught his. Slakoth was a gift from my dad. And Ralts…"_

"_Was the same Ralts from Izabe Island in Hoenn intended to be his starter Pokemon,"_Brock spoke up out of nowhere with Croagunk by his side. Misty, May, and Max were surprised by his sudden reappearance. _"Ralts teleported to you once you hit ten, right Max?" _

"_Brock, you're here too?"_ May said in astonishment.

"_So you've recovered from Croagunk's Poison Jab already, huh?"_ Max snickered, realizing that Croagunk has taken the position on controlling Brock's love for the ladies.

"_Uh, yeah,"_ Brock said stoically, trying to hide further embarrassment. Croagunk is just standing and staring at the trio in its unusual usual way._"So May, why are back here in Kanto?"_

"_Oh, I came home awhile ago after the Johto Grand Festival in Silver Town of Mt. Silver to help celebrate Max's tenth birthday and his becoming a Pokemon Trainer,"_ May responded to Brock's question. _"Max said he wanted to start in the same place Ash started his journey: in Kanto. I'm just accompanying him until he wins his first Gym Badge and I go off to Sinnoh to compete in Super Contests."_

"_How did you do at the Johto Grand Festival, May?"_ Misty asked in curiosity. May then displayed a sad face and Brock, Misty, and Max followed suit._"Oh…"_

"_I lost in the finals to Robert,"_ May said quickly, still looking somewhat depressed.

"_Do you mean Robert, the winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival you competed in years ago?"_ Brock asked as though he was struck with inspiration.

"_Yeah,"_ May responded shortly. _"I defeated Harley and Drew along the way while Robert somehow defeated Solidad in the semifinals with just a flick of his Milotic's Iron Tail. Robert said he started his journey in Silver Rock Isle, but he didn't compete in the Johto Grand Festival yet oddly enough. So anyway in the finals, my Blaziken and Jumpluff faced down his Milotic and his newly caught Froslass. He announced in the beginning of our match that he captured a female Snorunt and evolved it into a Froslass with something called a Dawn Stone. He also said that he caught Froslass in homage to a great Trainer he once knew back at Hoenn who also had a Snorunt." _

"_Probably Ash,"_ Brock interrupted. May, Misty, Max, Azurill, and Croagunk looked at him suspiciously. _"Ash did say back at the Hoenn Grand Festival Robert helped his Snorunt evolve into Glalie."_

"_Ohhhh…,"_ May, Misty, and Max sounded in unison after hearing this little revelation. May then noticed something strange around them. There was herself, Max, Misty, Brock, but no Ash.

"_Hey, where's Ash?"_ May asked, sounding concerned.

"_Yeah, I thought he would be traveling with you guys again,"_ Max said after realizing what was going on.

"_We're on our way to visit him in Pallet Town,"_ Brock answered.

"_Wanna come with us?"_ Misty asked in delight.

"_Sure,"_ the two siblings answered together.

After meeting up again with May and Max at the Viridian City Pokemon Center, they all ate together in the cafeteria. As soon as they were done eating and thanked Nurse Joy for the hospitality, the group of four left the Pokemon Center and traveled down Route 1 where they would coincidentally meet up with more familiar faces.

"_Kanto is just as peaceful as it was before,"_ May commented as the group walked down even closer to Pallet Town. Just then, May, Misty, Brock, and Max notice another group up ahead.

"_What's going on?"_ raced in their minds as they ran up ahead to see another group of four people. Two of them looked like they were about to have a Pokemon Battle. The other two were on the sidelines, watching the battle.

"_Is that… Drew battling…?"_ Max asked as he saw a short boy with grass green hair on the far side. The boy's emerald green eyes complemented his hair color. He wore a black long-sleeved tee with a purple short-sleeved collar vest on top. His pants were spring green and he also wore simple black shoes.

"…_Nando?"_ Brock interjected and finished Max's question. On the opposite side of Drew stood a tall long raven-haired man with a large bang covering his left eye. He wore an olive green fedora hat and a long dark green cloak connected by a round red pendant with a white cravat. His attire was typical of a Pokemon Bard. He also carries with him a small golden harp in the shape of a Mew flying.

"_You must think you're hot stuff, trying to be both a Trainer AND a Coordinator,"_ Drew called out to Nando arrogantly.

"_I am just doing what pleases me and being both a Trainer and Coordinator makes me happy,"_ Nando responded politely and calmly.

"_Wow, Drew can learn some manners from this guy,"_ Max whispered to May and elbowed her lightly. May giggled lightly from hearing Max's comment.

"_I'll show you that it's one way or the other,"_ Drew declared. _"Roserade, let's go!"_ Drew brought out the Pokemon that's been with him since he started at LaRousse City.

"Roserade!" Drew's Roserade was raring to go.

"_Roserade, by my side if you please,"_ Nando brought out his own Roserade to fight Drew's Roserade.

"Roserade…" Nando's Roserade was shown even calmer than its musical trainer.

"_They both have Roserade!?"_ Misty, May, and Max said in incredulous unison. Drew, Nando, and the other two people watching the battle turned to see Brock and the rest of his group. Drew and Nando didn't pay much attention to them, but the bystanders did.

"_Hey, Brock,"_ a blue-haired Pokemon Coordinator with sapphire blue eyes from the sidelines yelled, jumped up, and waved at the group. Gold hair clips held up her blue hair in front. She wore a mostly black mini dress with a white part inside a V-shaped neck and a pink skirt. She also wore a pink scarf around her neck. On her head, she wore a white beanie with a pink Pokeball print on it. On her feet, she wore pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath.

"_Settle down, Dawn,"_ a young girl with short fire-red hair and ruby red eyes told her friend amusedly. The other girl was also a Coordinator. She wore a maroon long-sleeved tee with an orange sleeveless vest on top. She also wore a necklace with a small gold pendant, light blue jeans that slightly go past her knees, and beige knee-high boots. She occasional wears the sunglasses she keeps on top of her head over her eyes.

"_Zoey and Dawn are here too?"_ Brock said when he caught glimpse of them at the sidelines. _"Hey Dawn! Zoey!"_ Zoey held an arm up, indicating the short battle between Drew and Nando was about to begin.

"_Roserade, use Magical Leaf,"_ Drew commanded his Roserade.

"Roserade!" Drew's Roserade spun like a top and fired glowing green leaves toward Nando's Roserade.

"_Bullet Seed if you please,"_ Nando commanded his Roserade.

"Roserade!" The bouquet of roses Roserade calls its hands fired yellow-glowing seeds at high velocity. The Bullet Seed collided with the Magical Leaf and resulted in a small explosion.

"_Now use Petal Dance!"_

"Roooooserade!" Drew's Roserade spun rapidly again and fired pink petals toward the other Roserade.

"_Dodge and use Sunny Day."_

"Rose!" Nando's Roserade successfully evaded the Petal Dance. Roserade's hands glowed white and it fired a beam of light toward the sun, temporarily intensifying the sun's rays.

"_He doesn't know what he just done,"_ Drew thought with a smirk. _"Time to finish this."_ Drew then gave a command out loud to his Roserade.

"_Roserade, SolarBeam! Let's go!"_

"Roseraaaaaade!" Drew's Roserade quickly collected solar energy from the strengthened sun and it formed into a growing white ball of energy. Roserade then aimed at Nando's Roserade and fired the SolarBeam.

"_Use SolarBeam as well, Roserade."_

"Roseraaaaaade!" Nando's Roserade did the same as Drew's Roserade and fired a powerful SolarBeam as well towards its opponent. The two SolarBeams went pass each other and hit the opponent Roserade, resulting in a double knockout due to all that power. Everyone gasped at the tremendous power the two SolarBeams had and how they were able to take out their targets in one hit.

"_Roserade, return,"_ Drew recalled his beaten Roserade. _"You were awesome. Take a long rest."_

"_Roserade, return,"_ Nando recalled his defeated Roserade. _"Thank you for your services in this battle."_ Nando went to approach Drew and Drew did the same. They both shook hands at the center of the battlefield. _"Thank you for such a pleasant battle, Drew."_

"_You were great yourself, Nando,"_ Drew humbly congratulated Nando the same way._"I'm sorry for any insults I said your way. You really do have what it takes to be both a Trainer and a Coordinator."_

"_Drew, that was a great battle,"_ May shouted from the side as she ran over to him.

"_May?"_ Drew thought as he wondered why she and her friends are here in Kanto. May ran to where he and Nando were.

"_Drew, why are back here in Kanto?"_ May questioned him excitedly. Drew noticed May's enthusiasm and decided to play as his cool, critical self just to mess with her.

"_Humph, what's it to you,"_ Drew responded snobbishly and flipped his shining green hair. This obviously riled May's temper.

"_Watch it, Drew,"_ May snapped impatiently after hearing Drew. Max ran to his sister's side to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy.

"_Heh heh, I'm only kidding, May,"_ Drew said lightheartedly. _"Actually, I never got a chance to see Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town for myself awhile ago. So after I went back home to LaRousse City, I decided to catch up on some things I missed out in my previous travels. It's as simple as that. And that's when I met these guys along the way."_ Drew referred to Dawn, Nando, and Zoey.

"_Yeah, and he thinks he's quite a charmer,"_ Zoey said as she walked in onto May and Drew's conversation. _"He tried to sweet-talk me and even gave me a red rose."_

"_What happened?"_ May asked Zoey about Drew. Zoey then specifically pointed at Drew's left cheek where it was slightly red. May then got a clue of what happened between Zoey and Drew and a wide goofy grin appeared on her face. _"Oh Drew, did you get slapped in the face by another girl again!?"_ A look of disgust and annoyance appeared on Drew's face and turned away hastily, blushing red.

"_Uhhh, so what if I did?"_ Drew responded in quiet frustration, trying to hide the obvious fact from May.

"_Oh Drew, Drew, Drew…,"_ May mocked playfully at her egotistical friend's misfortune. _"You tried this on me back at Johto and well, you know the rest… Hee hee!" _ Drew merely growled in return while May continued pushing his buttons. Zoey, Max, and Nando watched in amusement over the fuss. Meanwhile, Brock and Misty walked towards Dawn once the battle was over.

"_Hey Brock, who did you say that blur-haired girl was?"_ Misty asked while she and Brock were walking to Dawn.

"_That's Dawn,"_ Brock responded curtly. _"You can think of her as the third girl whose bike was fried by Ash's Pikachu."_

"_Woooooow,"_ Misty said sounding somewhat impressed. _"Ash really knows how to make traveling companions. After all, that's how he met me and May."_

"_Hey Brock,"_ Dawn said cheerfully as she walked towards him and Misty. _"Who's that girl with you? And what an adorable Azurill, too!"_

"_My name's Misty and thank you for the compliment,"_ Misty introduced herself to the blue-haired Coordinator and held out a hand for her to shake._"I'm also the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym."_

"_Wow, a Gym Leader?"_ Dawn said in awe. _"Did Ash battle you for a badge?"_ Misty nodded, not wanting to say more about her match with the once novice and immature Trainer years ago.

"_Dawn, what are you doing here in Kanto?"_ Brock asked in curiosity.

"_After you, me, and Ash separated after the Sinnoh League championship, I decided to hang back for awhile in Twinleaf Town and did some training for the next Grand Festival,"_ Dawn answered as her upbeat self.

"_What about Kenny?"_ Brock asked out of curiosity about hearing Twinleaf Town.

"_He immediately went to Kanto a few days ago to compete in Contests there after finishing his training and hanging out with me,"_ Dawn said casually. _"So Kenny is basically anywhere here in Kanto. And get this, Zoey and Nando showed up at my door yesterday, encouraging me to come with them to Kanto and compete in the contests there! So here I am and that's how we met Drew."_ Brock and Misty nodded in recognition to Dawn's story. _"From what I've heard, Drew is an awesome Coordinator, but he really needs to work on his pick-up lines. I felt bad for poor Zoey for having to endure that."_ Brock, Misty, and Dawn were laughing out loud while Drew caught wind of their laughter from the distance. He coolly walked towards Dawn, Misty, and Brock.

"_Hey, I was just having some bad luck today, that's all,"_ Drew responded in an annoyed tone while trying to maintain his cool.

"_Well you can't win them all, Drew,"_ Brock said while patting Drew's back comfortingly.

"_Heh, you're one to talk,"_ Drew muttered back.

"_Well you didn't have to be so personal,"_ Brock cried out as he quietly curled up in a ball in shame. Misty and Dawn comforted the disheartened Pokemon Breeder while Drew walked away smug with this little victory.

"_There's no need to worry, Brock,"_ Dawn said optimistically.

"_Somehow, that's when I worry the most,"_ Brock mumbled quietly. Dawn then pouted and made a soft growl. Misty was confused from their "worry" dialogue as if they've done it before.

After all introductions have been finished, the new group of eight decided to walk down to Pallet Town together to find Ash and check out Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory. They continued walking down Route 1 while watching all the wild Pokemon in play. The day was still pretty much young. As they neared Pallet Town, the group spotted a strange construction of something monumental up ahead in the path to Pallet. There were plenty of construction workers making the last of the finishing touches.

"_Hey, what's that?"_ Max and Dawn questioned in unison at the gigantic structure before them. Half of the great architectural structure looked like an old Roman colosseum and the other side was looked a modern technologically advanced stadium. To the gang, it looked like a great place to hold Pokemon competitions and championships for all Trainers and Coordinators.

"_Wow, I'd like to compete here for a Grand Festival,"_ Zoey remarked she observed the stadium/colosseum's prestige.

"_I wonder what it could be,"_ Nando said in tune to some strums of his golden Mew harp.

"_Why, it's going to be the next best thing here in Kanto,"_ a squeaky, somewhat irritating, and arrogant voice responded from the structure's direction. Walking towards the group of eight was a brown-eyed boy of Ash's age with messy, spiky brown hair. He wore a black shirt with an open collar, purple cargo pants, and black shoes. A yellow construction worker helmet was on his head, signaling that he was part of the construction operation.

"_It's Gary,"_ everyone exclaimed together.

"_The grandson of the Pokemon Poet,"_ Dawn added in and everyone stared at her and Gary. They all knew of Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak and a great Pokemon Trainer and Researcher on his own. He was also one of Ash's greatest rivals before becoming a Pokemon Researcher like his grandfather. While continuing his Pokemon research in Sinnoh, Gary also found some time to compete in the Sinnoh League just to give Ash some competition. However, he was not able to advance further into the Top Eight as he had some trouble with an even more arrogant and powerful Trainer.

"_Gary, how's it going?"_ Brock asked Gary like an old friend.

"_Hey, Brock, Misty, Dawn, everyone else and uh…, nice weather…,"_ Gary slowly responded as he looked on at the big group. _"Whoa, why are all of you traveling together?" _

"_Hey, that's another rhyme, you young Pokemon Poet you,"_ Dawn commented excitedly from Gary's words as she immediately appeared right in front of Gary. Gary stepped back confused.

"_Heh, and she said I had bad taste in words,"_ Drew remarked as he looked at Dawn getting closer to Gary as he continued to slowly step backwards.

"_You know in my opinion, at least Gary's involuntary rhyming is way better than your cheesy pick-up lines,"_ Zoey mentioned to Drew without hesitation.

"_Ch-Cheesy!?"_ Drew stuttered and almost fell down until he regained balance in both his legs and his composure. _"Oh, give me a break! It's not my fault you girls have no taste in my eloquent speeches."_

"_That's one way to call it,"_ Max interjected and laughed.

"_Humph, you have no say this because you're still a little kid,"_ Drew responded pompously. Drew then received a quick, but weak bop on the head by May.

"_Hey, are you picking on my little brother, Drew?"_ May snapped angrily at Drew. _"Man, I thought you were above this!"_ Before May could continue berating Drew, soft and melodious strums of Nando's harp were played to calm the group down.

"_Okay, that is enough for now,"_ Nando said calmly. _"We all shouldn't let such tensions turn friends against one another. Now then Gary, as you were saying…"_

"_Thanks a lot, Nando,"_ Gary responded to Nando's earlier action in gratitude as the harp's music also calmed Dawn into giving him some space._"Anyway, this big colosseum/stadium is going to be part of the prestigious Battle Frontier as a new Battle Facility."_

"_The Battle Frontier!?"_ the group said in awe.

"_Gary, does that mean that Scott has gained a new Frontier Brain?"_ Brock asked hastily.

"_It sure does, Brock,"_ Gary assured him and the others. _"You see, Scott contacted my grandpa for maintenance of the construction for the new Battle Facility. He said that the new Frontier Brain requested his Facility to be built near Pallet Town."_

"_But then, who is the new Frontier Brain?"_ May asked.

"_Wow, have you guys been living under a rock for the past two months?"_ Gary teased and started laughing. Almost everyone gave Gary a glaring probation and he stopped laughing after a while._ "Anyway, you'll never guess who the new Frontier Brain is!"_ Everyone then started to put their heads together to figure out who was admitted to be a Frontier Brain.

"_Let's see, a Trainer can be admitted to the Battle Frontier as a Brain if he or she defeats all the other Frontier Brains, right?"_ May said to everyone.

"_Gary, how many Frontier Brains are there now, including the new one?" _Max asked inquisitively.

"_There are now eight Frontier Brains as I can see it,"_ Gary answered while strangely giving a warm smile. _"You still haven't figured out who it is?"_ Drew was the first to notice Gary's strange, friendly smile and was able to ascertain the identity of the new Frontier Brain.

"_I think I know who,"_ Drew said in singsong.

"_Who is it, Drew?"_ May asked desperately as she could no longer think of who.

"_Man, I can't believe you of all people have even forgotten about him," _Drew remarked critically. _"You've been talking about how much you miss traveling with him since you got to Johto, for crying out loud."_

"_Who?"_ May asked again. _"Max?"_ Drew then smacked his forehead like a Wobbuffet normally does and made a mocking imitation of the Patient Pokemon.

"_Woooobuffet,"_ the green-haired Coordinator squeaked loudly and everyone around him started laughing their heads off. May then realized who Drew was talking about and turned red in embarrassment.

"_Y-You mean…?"_ May asked slowly as she came to realization of the identity of the new Brain. Her blue eyes shimmered at the thought of him becoming a Frontier Brain. Drew nodded in satisfaction that May finally understood what he was saying.

"_Who!?"_ everyone else asked anxiously at Gary, May, and Drew.

"_Who else besides me takes pride in being the Champion of Pallet Town?"_ Gary asked the question in riddle form. Everyone then finally knew who he was talking about and their faces flushed red in embarrassment for not even thinking of him.

"_Ash,"_ everyone shouted together.

"_But why would Ash become a Frontier Brain?"_ Max asked skeptically. _"That means he won't be traveling much!"_

"_Beats me,"_ Gary responded and shrugged his shoulders. _"But I'm willing to support Ash on whatever he chooses to do because I'm his friend since childhood."_ Gary then placed his right hand out in front of him.

"_Me too,"_ Misty jumped into the conversation. Everyone then gave their attention to her. _"From the looks of things, I guess I am one of Ash's first and closest friends and I'll be there for him like we've always done for each other. Whether it was Kanto, the Orange Islands, or Johto, Ash and I have always remained close."_ Misty then extended her right hand on top of Gary's hand.

"_I'm in this, too,"_ Brock announced. _"I've also known Ash for a long time. Even longer than most of you here. Sure Ash gets into plenty of trouble, but we always somehow get a chance to look back and laugh at it."_ Brock placed his right hand on top.

"_I'm in this for Ash as well,"_ May proclaimed proudly.

"_Me, too," _Max exclaimed with the same fervor as his sister. _"Ash is the coolest!"_ He and his sister May placed their hands on top.

"_Drew?"_ May asked, motioning him to join in.

"_Humph, fine,"_ Drew said nonchalantly. _"I'll admit he's got style."_ Drew grudgingly placed his hand on top.

"_I'll support Ash, too,"_ Dawn said eagerly.

"_As do I,"_ Nando said serenely.

"_I'll join in, too,"_ Zoey also said eagerly. _"It's really thanks to Ash that we're all together after all."_ She, Dawn, and Nando brought up the rear by placing their hands in the center as well.

"Azu Azu!" Azurill wanted to be a part of this also. It hopped on Misty's arm to where all the hands are stacked together and placed its blue rubbery tail on top of the tower.

"_Alright then,"_ Gary announced vigorously. _"At the count of three together, yell out 'Pokemon Master' at the top of your lungs! Ready?"_

"_1…, 2…, 3…POKEMON MASTER!!!"_ Everyone tossed their hands high and Azurill was sent flying. Luckily, it landed on top of Nando's hat, where it promptly hopped off and back into Misty's arms.

"_Sorry about that, uh, Nando,"_ Misty said with a nervous laugh.

"_Don't be, Miss Misty,"_ Nando said in a soft tone. _"As long as your Azurill is alright, then the pleasure is mine."_

Now with Gary joining with them, the group of nine walked from Ash's Battle Facility towards Pallet Town. Gary suggested to the group to stop by his grandpa's laboratory before anything else. Along the way, May, Dawn, and Zoey chattered on about girl Coordinator stuff. Many were annoyed by the never ending blathering of the latest cute dresses or new Seals for Ball Capsules. Gary and Drew, in particular, were very annoyed by this as they were not into "girl talk."

"_Man, girls can talk on forever about useless stuff,"_ Gary groaned in an annoyed fashion.

"_I hear ya,"_ Drew responded in the same way. Out of nowhere, Misty appeared behind both the arrogant Trainer and Coordinator and whacked them both on the noggins with both of her fists, leaving noticeable lumps in their wake.

"_What was that you said about girls talking about useless stuff?"_ Misty asked in an irritated tone.

"_Nothing,"_ Gary and Drew responded quickly, hoping not to incite more of Misty's wrath upon them.

The gang reached a large hill in less than two minutes. They climbed slowly to the top, savoring the journey to Pallet Town. When the nine of them finally reached, they saw before them a peaceful town.

"_Yippee, it's Pallet Town,"_ Max shouted in joy.

"_So this is young Ash's hometown,"_ Nando commented as he looked on. _"A fine gentleman such as he would have definitely grown up here."_

"_Let's go, everyone,"_ Gary called out to the group. _"Grandpa is up ahead. Any slower and just hope he's not yet dead."_

"_Ahead, dead… That's another rhyme for the Jr. Oak Poet,"_ Dawn said gleefully. _"Wow, how do you do this?"_

"_Uhhhhh…,"_ Gary droned unenthusiastically. He got back on track after a moment and walked ahead in a short distance. _"Okay, enough of this nonsense. Gramps is waiting. Come on!"_

* * *

"_Man, training before eating a big lunch is definitely one thing,"_ Ash thought as he walked to the lake for more training, carrying Anabel bridal style. Pikachu decided to walk on the ground along with its Trainer as to not give him anymore weight. _"But this…, I really hope I do not get cramps during another practice battle."_

"_What's wrong, Ash?"_ Anabel asked lightheartedly. _"Already fatigued from this morning?"_

"_No way,"_ Ash exclaimed loudly. _"This morning's training and me carrying you is still nothing. I can go all the way!"_

"_Oh, really,"_ Anabel asked with a mischievous smile on her pale face. _"Can you do me another favor?"_

"_Please Anabel, not another foot massage,"_ Ash pleaded all of a sudden. "_My hands already have palm cramps from handling Pokeballs and blocking Infernape's punches. And I don't know how much my nose can stand the scent of lavender and sweat mixed together."_

"_Actually, I wasn't thinking about that, but thanks for bringing it up, Ash,"_ Anabel responded, sounding amused. Ash then grumbled humorously while she giggled. _"Actually, I was hoping we would spend the night by the lake instead of watching the latest Pokemon trends on TV as we normally do."_

"_That sounds fine by me,"_ Ash said affirmatively.

"_Along with another massage?"_ Anabel asked teasingly.

"_Don't push it,"_ Ash responded laconically.

* * *

**Okay, I felt that I could've added more. However, I also felt that it was best to hold the visit to Oak's laboratory next chapter. I will also include a simple night outside with Ash and Anabel as well in the next chapter. Anyway, review, reread, or play in traffic. Just kidding about the last choice though. I'll add the next chapter sometime in the near future. Ciao!**


	12. Emotions

**For the future, I hope to post at least one chapter a week. Now then, Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Drew, Zoey, and Nando all head to Professor Oak's Laboratory as their first stop in Pallet Town. Once they arrive at the lab, they find Paul and Kenny watching and talking about the Pokemon playing in the backyard. After Paul insults Ash and claims that he changed him in front of all of Ash's friends, Gary immediately challenges Paul to a three-on-three rematch for what he did to him back at the Sinnoh League Conference and for the honor of Ash. During the third battle, Team Rocket interrupts by capturing Gary's and Paul's starters. Meowth accidentally slipped out the Rocket Organization's new plan for world domination, but the trio was swiftly taken out by Paul before anything else could be said. At the end of the battle, Paul finally mentions on how he trounced Ash thoroughly at their recent battle, which angers and worries everyone about Ash's well-being. Paul leaves and Kenny joins the group. Ash and Anabel prepare their time together for tonight.**

* * *

"_Let's go people,"_ Gary said impatiently as everyone else lagged behind him. _"Pick up the pace! I really hate to easily win this race."_

"_That's another rhyme Gary made,"_ Dawn squealed in delight.

"_Dawn, be quiet,"_ everyone shouted at her. Dawn became quiet and a sad pout appeared on her face. Zoey placed an arm over Dawn's shoulder to comfort her. The group was walking in Pallet Town, the place where Ash and Gary were raised.

"_Okay, why can't we visit Ash first?"_ Misty questioned in an irritated tone. _"I mean his house is over there and Mr. Mime is watering the plants right now."_ She pointed at a small white house to her right with a Mr. Mime wearing an apron as green as Drew's hair tending to the front garden.

"_Wow, Ash has such a nice house,"_ Zoey commented while several others nodded in agreement. _"He even has a Mr. Mime doing house chores."_

"_Actually, that's Mrs. Ketchum's Mr. Mime,"_ Brock explained to Zoey.

"_The trip to Grandpa's Lab will be worth the walk, Misty,"_ Gary answered confidently. _"See, the Lab is right over there."_ Gary pointed up ahead and he was right. His grandfather's laboratory sat upon its hill at the distance. The house-like building with a wind turbine at the back that made up Oak's Laboratory can be reached by a short flight of stairs.

"_You call this a small flight of stairs!?"_ Dawn shouted in outrage as she looked at the path up to the laboratory. Past the front gate was a long set of stony steps.

A few moments later…

"_Dawn, we made it up to the entrance of Professor Oak's Lab in less than a minute,"_ Brock said calmly. _"The stairs weren't too hard to climb, was it?"_ Everyone then stared at Dawn for her earlier outburst.

"_Ah ha ha… No need to worry,"_ Dawn responded sheepishly. Everyone then went in through the front door of the house-shaped lab.

"_Hey, Grandpa and Tracey,"_ Gary shouted to alert Professor Oak and Tracey of his presence. However, there was no answer. _"They're probably out back at the Oak Corral. Let's go! And don't touch anything here, got it?"_ Everyone nodded in return. Gary then motioned the group to follow him into the back. The gang of nine went pass some rooms and libraries along the way. Gary led them through the Pokemon Storage Room and everything went smoothly until…

"_Hey, are these all of Ash's Pokemon?"_ Dawn asked excitedly as she pointed at a shelf with "Ash Ketchum" engraved on it. There were a lot of Pokeballs settled in the holes of Ash's shelf.

"_Yes they are, Dawn,"_ Gary responded, sounding a little bit irritated because of her earlier annoying behavior. _"Now please leave Ash's Pokeballs alone. You're not certified!"_

"_Okay,"_ Dawn responded without question. The group then followed Gary to the backdoor. As soon as they all went outside to the Oak Corral, they saw two figures up ahead. They did not look like Professor Oak or Tracey. _"Hey! They're not Professor Oak and… and… who did you call for along with the professor when we entered, Gary?"_

"_Tracey,"_ Gary answered brusquely.

"_Yeah, they're not Professor Oak and Tracey,"_ Dawn resumed her accusation.

"_Humph, what was your first clue?"_ Drew asked obnoxiously.

"_Drew, you can be so immature sometimes,"_ May scolded at the rose-themed Coordinator while defending Dawn at the same time.

"_What about her?"_ Drew argued back and referred to Dawn. _"She was acting like a love-crazed fan girl every time she met a celebrity like Gary and yours truly. And plus, her so-called overactive curiosity is driving me nuts."_

"_You know, you're never really going to get a girl if you keep being so immature, Drew,"_ Zoey said to Drew in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. _"That's how you failed to get me. Remember?" _ Drew backed off and flipped his green hair.

"_Fine, let's just get on with this,"_ Drew said in an annoyed tone. _"So then, who are our two mystery boys then?"_

"_Hey, that's Kenny,"_ Dawn excitedly referred to the boy on the left. The boy on the left had tidy brown hair. He wore an olive green long-sleeved tee with a light green short-sleeve shirt with a large white stripe across the body on top. He also wore khaki pants with a grey belt hanging from his right pants leg and olive green shoes. The boy wore a blue Poketch on his left wrist like most male Coordinators from Sinnoh do. Dawn and Zoey wore pink Poketches on their left wrists as Sinnoh female Coordinators do.

"…_And Paul,"_ Brock referred to the other boy. The boy on the right had dark purple hair that was long enough to cover his ears. He wore a blue and black jacket halfway zipped up, a navy blue shirt inside the jacket, charcoal gray pants, and blue and black shoes. Few noticeable things about the other boy were his emotionless and annoyed facial expressions and cold and angry jet-black eyes.

"_They seem to be in conversation,"_ Nando said melodically to the rest as the two were talking among each other. They were able to hear most of the conversation from the distance.

"…_Why are these Pokemon goofing around instead of training to become stronger for their Trainers?"_ Paul asked coldly as he watched various Trainers' Pokemon play and roam around the large grass field.

"_Paul, uh, can you not ruin this experience for me?"_ Kenny asked in an annoyed tone. _"This is Professor Oak's Laboratory and it's not everyday he allows other Trainers from different towns or regions to check out the entire Lab."_

"_Yeah, it is,"_ Paul responded impassively. _"Now I know why Ash is such a weak Trainer. He's given them too much freedom. And I was hoping that he'd use his Pokemon here against me back at Sinnoh, like that Sceptile or Snorlax of his."_ Paul saw Ash's Sceptile casually lying on top of a tree branch with a twig in its mouth. Ash's Snorlax was sleeping in the shade of the tree Sceptile was in. Paul could comprehend the power those two Pokemon had and believed they were worthy adversaries.

"_That Trainer with purple hair is such a jerk,"_ Misty whispered to the group. _"Did you hear this guy? Calling Ash weak… How horrible!"_ May nodded her head angrily in agreement.

"_Paul is the grumpy, cranky sourpuss of Sinnoh after all,"_ Zoey added in, sounding not so surprised.

"_Wow, after listening to this, it makes me think that this Paul guy has a bigger attitude problem than Drew,"_ Max remarked casually. Drew then comically fell on the ground, like Team Rocket's Butch would do when people get his name wrong, after hearing Max's statement. This caused Paul and Kenny to turn around and notice the group. Drew immediately got back on his feet.

"_What is this: National Pick-on-Drew Day!?"_ Drew shouted furiously to the group. _"First I failed to get the last green Roselia gelato, my favorite dessert if I may add, from the dessert bar at the ship to Kanto this morning because some little kid threatened to call her 'soccer mom with a taser' over when I inadvertently took her water bottle. Then I was slapped silly by this sassy red-haired Coordinator for an attempt of hitting on her and news about my failed attempt got around. And to think, I became a laughingstock of this stupid group because of that incident. And then you called my lines 'cheesy' and tell me I'm immature when you're all ones to talk. And now this: comparing me to some jerk who insulted your big hero and his Pokemon! Why me!?"_ Drew was heavily panting from his anger rant. May went to calm him down. Paul and Kenny watched the whole thing and Paul merely smirked at Drew's berserk, but foolish fury.

"_Uh, why would anyone have a green Roselia gelato in the morning?"_ Max asked rhetorically. There was a moment of silence following Max's statement with a gentle wind passing by.

"_Arrrgh, you little nerdy brat,"_ Drew snarled at the new ten-year old Pokemon Trainer, who cowered in fear. However, May was able to restrain him.

"_Don't you dare harm Max, Drew,"_ May threatened Drew as she restrained him. Drew then calmed down and merely flipped a large bang of his green hair again, signifying that he's back into his calm, conceited self again.

"_I don't need to deal with this,"_ Drew said pompously. _"I've been in worse situations and I'm still too sexy for my sexy."_ Everyone who looked at Drew sweat-dropped as he continued showing off.

"_Wow, that green-haired guy seems to have even bigger problems than Dee Dee,"_ Kenny thought as he looked at Drew acting so cool. Kenny's sight then shifted to Dawn. _"Well, well. Dee Dee's here as well…"_

"_Well if it isn't Ash's little fan club all together,"_ Paul remarked disrespectfully as he looked at everyone and they all stared at him._"Humph, with all the idiotic and annoying girls here, I'm guessing 'Ashanova' must have gone to the bad and forsaken places."_ Misty, May, Dawn, and Zoey then gave Paul death glares.

"_Hey, Dee Dee,"_ Kenny called out to Dawn, who was now suddenly flushed red with embarrassment.

"_Kenny, stop calling me 'Dee Dee',"_ Dawn snapped loudly at her childhood friend and Contest rival.

"_Dee Dee?"_ Misty, May, Max, Drew, and Gary questioned together.

"_Why did he call you 'Dee Dee,' Dawn?"_ Misty asked pryingly.

"_Misty, don't even go there,"_ Dawn shouted instantly and held her hands up against Misty in order to hide her little secret of why she had that nickname from everyone else. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Zoey were the only people beside Dawn's childhood friends who were allowed to know her secret. Nando respected her privacy and her decision not to tell like the gentleman he is. And Paul couldn't really care less if Dawn continued to humiliate herself in public. The others looked at her with looks of confusion on their faces.

"_Humph, it's just like Ash to make pathetic friends to slow him down,"_ Paul scoffed.

"_Listen, bub,"_ Misty said irritably. _"I don't know who you think you are, but you shouldn't go around and insult any person you see if they know Ash."_

"_Yeah, what she said,"_ May responded angrily as well.

"_That's right, Paul,"_ Dawn also responded. She then walked up to Paul and wagged a finger at him, though he did not flinch even once.

"_Uh, who are you again?"_ Paul asked apathetically.

"_Arrggh, don't tell me you've forgot who I am again, your Rudeness,"_ Dawn shouted in frustration. _"Even after our time together in Sinnoh, you still can't remember me? Now then, I've told you for the millionth time that MY… NAME… IS… DAWN!!"_

"… _Still don't remember,"_ Paul said without hesitation and did not even cringe from Dawn's tantrums.

"…_You… big… JERK,"_ Dawn screamed in anger as her temper took control. Dawn's scary face was on and she was colored red in rage. _"Now I'm very angry! Very, VERY! VERY ANGRY!!"_ She looked like she was about to claw Paul's dark eyes out and chew on his cold-hearted corpse. Everyone was shocked by how angry Dawn looked. She even made Misty's infamous temper look very meager when in comparison.

"_Oh man, she looks like she'll tear Paul to pieces,"_ Zoey exaggerated fearfully._"I don't think even a grump like Paul deserves to have his limbs torn to pieces, courtesy of Dawn. Someone's got to stop her!"_

"_I got it,"_ Gary and Drew said in unison. They both ran up to Dawn; each taking a different side. Gary restrained Dawn's right arm while Drew grabbed her left arm.

"_Dawn, you got to calm down,"_ Gary called out to Dawn in an attempt to snap her out of her rage.

"_Yeah, you can't let this Trainer who's a bigger jerk than I am mess with your head,"_ Drew also called out to Dawn. Gary then looked at Drew with a raised eyebrow. _"I'm guessing that it didn't come out right?"_ While both Drew and Gary tried to restrain Dawn, they were not strong enough to stop her temper. Apparently, Dawn's temper gave her superhuman strength. Dawn was able to lift up her arms and collided the two boys into each other. Gary and Drew smashed into each other's heads and fell before Dawn's feet.

"_Dawn, stop this insanity,"_ Brock yelled out. He, Misty, May, and Max rushed in to stop Dawn's rage. Gary and Drew silently crawled away from Dawn to avoid more pain. As Dawn was about to destroy Paul, Brock went behind her and restrained both arms. Misty grabbed her right arm and May took care of her left arm. Max grabbed both of Dawn's legs and was tempted to look up…, but May gave him a dirty look to discourage that action. The four of them then carried away Dawn.

"_I'll get you for this, Paul,"_ Dawn shouted as she continued flailing her restrained limbs. _"Mark my words!"_

"_Wow, I didn't think Dee Dee had it in her,"_ Kenny remarked in quiet astonishment.

"… _Pathetic…, it's because of you people that your so-called hero isn't as great as he used to be,"_ Paul said heartlessly after watching the pitiful performance before him.

"_What do you mean by that, Paul?"_ Gary asked heatedly as he and Drew got back up on their feet.

"_Hello, Gary,"_ Paul said with a cruel smirk on his face. _"Are you still recovering from the loss I handed to you back at the Sinnoh League Conference quarter finals?"_ Everyone around Gary had worried looks on their faces. Even Dawn immediately calmed down after hearing Paul say this.

"_Just shut up and tell us what you did to Ash,"_ Gary barked back.

"_Your bonds of friendship and trust have been slowing Ash's progress from the start,"_ Paul explained unemotionally. _"Since he was no longer being the rival who I actually enjoyed fighting against, I had to… ahem… deal with this myself."_ A wicked smirk formed on Paul's face and facial expressions of horror were left on the faces of Ash's close friends and friendly rivals.

"_You what!?"_ Gary shouted outrageously. _"What did you do to him!?"_ Gary and Ash were pretty close nowadays like they were when they were little kids before becoming of Pokemon Trainer age. Since Gary was no longer the obnoxious, know-it-all Trainer he once was when he was ten-years old, he was willing to rebuild his friendship with Ash and start out as a new, more humble rival.

"_Sorry, but that business is only between me and him,"_ Paul said in response to Gary's outburst. Everyone looked in shock as Paul continued explaining the situation. _"I found Ash near Tohjo Falls a few weeks ago, fooling around with his Pokemon as usual. But this time around, he was fooling around with that Frontier Brain girl as well."_

"_You mean Anabel?"_ Brock asked when he heard Paul mention about Tohjo Falls.

"_Why was Ash with Anabel when you found him?" _May asked Paul suspiciously.

"_How should I know,"_ Paul responded rudely.

"_Hey, don't be rude to my sister,"_ Max snapped at Paul.

"_Buzz off, kid,"_ Paul said grimly. _"Go back in the playpen if you still want to be a happy little Pokemon Trainer." _

"_You are such a creep,"_ Max yelled scornfully at Paul and ran to May's side.

"_What happened to Ash?"_ Drew asked in order to get back on the topic at hand.

"_I highly doubt that you would want to hear what I've done to Ash,"_ Paul said in an insolent tone.

"_You better tell us what happened to Ash and Anabel, Paul," _Misty said impatiently.

"_Why should I?"_ Paul responded smugly. Everyone then stared angrily at Paul for his answer. He was obviously trying to hide Ash from them. _"Look, let's just say I left Ash with the biggest lesson of life he'll ever need."_ Everyone then gasped in horrid silence.

"_Man, do you like causing misery everywhere you go, Paul?"_ Zoey asked in a harsh tone.

"_Yes, it is agreed that you should not be doing this to anyone,"_ Nando said in a low musical tone of voice.

"_Humph, Ash wanted to become stronger so I helped him become stronger,"_ Paul explained indifferently.

"_But your perspective on Pokemon is so wrong,"_ Brock argued back._"Treating Pokemon like tools is not the way to go. And besides, don't you even remember what Cynthia told you, me, Ash, and Dawn?"_

"_When every life meets a new life, something will be born,"_ Paul quoted the Sinnoh Elite Four Champion perfectly. _"Your point?"_

"_Azurill, you better get back in your Pokeball,"_ Misty whispered to Azurill who was still in her arms as the heated arguments against Paul continued. She recalled her little Polka Dot Pokemon back so it would not have to see such anger and hatred displayed from the others.

"_Listen, Ash is now better off without all of you idiots interfering in his life,"_ Paul said in an angry, but calm way. _"Humph, he'll thank me for this someday. Anyway, just stay out of my way and out of his way. And you still have no right to know what I did to him."_

"_I've heard enough,"_ Gary shouted among them. Everyone directed their attention to the messy/spiky brown-haired Pokemon Trainer/Researcher._"Paul, you also have no right to interfere in Ash's life as well. What makes you think that you're better than anyone else?"_

"_I just am,"_ Paul responded conceitedly. _"If you still remember back at the Sinnoh League Conference, Gary…"_

"_Hey, if you didn't beat me back there, I would've faced Ash in the semifinals instead,"_ Gary yelled edgily at Paul. _"Everyone, even you, knew that match could've gone either way. So it went your way until Ash defeated you in the semifinals."_ An irritated look appeared on Paul's face when Gary mentioned the semifinals. Gary noticed this and decided to exploit it as much as he could to get back at Paul. _"I bet you just went to find Ash so that you could prove to him that you're still a big shot. Ash defeated you in front of millions of people while you probably challenged him in scenic nowhere. You're nothing but big, rude talk, Paul."_ Paul still looked unaffected by Gary's taunt.

"_I could care less what anyone thinks if they even had a brain in the first place,"_ Paul said contemptuously and obviously angered those around him. _"And you're no different to me, Gary Oak. I've still beaten you in front of millions of people, as you eloquently put it, and that's that."_ Paul was about to walk away when Gary ran in front of him and stopped him from going anywhere.

"_Alright, Paul,"_ Gary said while looking strangely calm. _"How about you prove it to me that I'm still nothing to you? I challenge you to a Three-on-Three Pokemon Battle!"_

"_Humph, if you want to continue making a fool of yourself, then be my guest,"_ Paul responded coldly, which was his way of saying that he accepts the challenge.

"_This is really getting out of hand, Dee Dee,"_ Kenny whispered to Dawn when he walked to her.

"_Kenny, stop calling me 'Dee Dee' in front of everyone,"_ Dawn whispered back angrily to Kenny.

"_What's going on here?"_ Professor Oak asked as he and his assistant, Tracey Sketchit, walked toward the group from the Oak Corral.

"_Professor Oak, there's going to be a Pokemon Battle between Gary and Paul,"_ Misty explained the situation to the Professor.

"_Oh, my,"_ Tracey said gently. _"Here, I'll take all of you to the field out back."_

"_You mean you're not going to stop this, Professor?"_ May asked with her voice full of concern.

"_Sorry, May,"_ Professor Oak said apologetically. _"But you should have realized how many Trainers can be stubborn sometimes. This is the only way. In the meantime, I've got some important research to follow up on."_ May nodded sadly in response, wishing she and her friends could have done more to stop Paul's madness. Professor Oak went back inside his lab after that.

"_I'll be the referee,"_ Brock declared in a low tone of voice. Tracey, Gary, Paul, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Nando, Kenny, and Drew went to a large and empty space of the grass field. Gary and Paul went to separate sides, Brock was at the center, and everyone else watched from the sidelines. Some of the Pokemon, including some of Ash's Pokemon, from the Oak Corral also decided to watch the Pokemon Battle from where they were standing.

"_I have to go help out Professor Oak,"_ Tracey quickly told everyone. _"I trust all of you guys can take care of yourselves by now. Bye!"_ Tracey waved good-bye to everyone while everyone else waved good-bye to him except Paul. Then they all resumed back to the upcoming battle at hand.

"_I wonder who would win this time around."_ Zoey said to the others in the sidelines. _"Paul and Gary are obviously powerful and famous Pokemon Trainers."_

"_Like Gary said earlier, a match between those two could go either way,"_ Max clarified to Zoey.

"_I really hope Gary shuts that purple-haired brat up once and for all,"_ Misty said fiercely.

"_Yeah,"_ Dawn shouted at the top of her lungs. _"Hopefully, Paul will tell us what happened to Ash."_

"_Okay, this Three-on-Three Pokemon Battle is between Gary of Pallet Town and Paul of Veilstone City,"_ Brock announced. _"Each Trainer is permitted to use only three Pokemon in battle. The first Trainer to two victories wins the Battle. There will be no substitutions and no time limit. Now choose your Pokemon and begin when ready!"_

"_Dusknoir, let's go,"_ Gary called out his Dusknoir from its Pokeball.

"Dusknoir!" Dusknoir filled the surroundings with an eerie chill. Its bright single red eye pierced through its environment.

"_Wow, a Dusknoir,"_ May remarked in awe and pulled out her creamy-white colored Pokedex.

"_Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon and the final evolved form of Duskull,"_ the female recorded voice of the Pokedex explained. _"Dusknoir resembles a genie, and as such, takes people to the spirit world under the command of the transmissions the yellow antenna on its head receives."_

"_Takes people to the spirit world?"_ Max asked frightfully. _"That's really spooky!"_ Max then grabbed on to May out of reflex and fear.

"_My turn,"_ Paul said coolly. _"Weavile, stand by for battle!"_ Paul brought out his Weavile to battle against Gary's Dusknoir.

"Weavile!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon sharpened its claws for battle.

"_Using a Weavile against Dusknoir was a smart move on Paul's behalf,"_ Nando commented while strumming his harp.

"_How's that?"_ May asked in confusion.

"_With Weavile being a Dark-type and Ice-type and Dusknoir being a Ghost-type, Weavile has the type advantage, Miss May,"_ Nando responded politely.

"_Let the battle begin,"_ Brock declared loudly.

"_You can have the first move, Gary,"_ Paul yelled out to his opponent.

"_You'll regret this, Paul,"_ Gary shouted arrogantly. _"Dusknoir, use Fire Punch on Weavile!"_

"Dusknoir!" Dusknoir's large right fist was engulfed in red flames. The Ghost-type glided swiftly towards Weavile with its flaming fist ready to strike.

"_Weavile, dodge it and use Ice Beam!"_ Weavile swiftly jumped out of the Gripper Pokemon's way and evaded the Fire Punch. Weavile is currently in midair.

"Weeaaaavile!" Icy blue beams were fired from Weavile's mouth into Dusknoir's direction.

"_Dusknoir, use Fire Punch to intercept the Ice Beam!"_

"Dusknoir!" Dusknoir prepared another Fire Punch. It held it up to absorb the Ice Beam. The flames on its fist went out once Weavile stopped its Ice Beam.

"_Humph, I got you now,"_ Paul sneered. _"Night Slash, go!"_

"Weavile!" Weavile dive-bombed towards Dusknoir with its claws glowing in dark energy. It successfully slashed the Ghost-type Pokemon's torso. Dusknoir stumbled back in pain.

"_Dusknoir, counter with Payback!"_

"Dusk-noir!" Dusknoir regained its balance in the air and started to glow an eerie purple outline. The Gripper Pokemon quickly floated towards Weavile and sent a barrage of powerful punches its way. Weavile stepped back in pain as Dusknoir continued its vengeful onslaught.

"_What's Payback do?"_ May asked in the sidelines as she saw Dusknoir rapidly punching Weavile.

"_Payback is a Dark-type move that doubles in power if the user is hit first,"_ Max explained it as clear as possible.

"_However, Dark-type moves do not really have much effect on Dark-type Pokemon like Weavile,"_ Zoey mentioned to Max's explanation of the move Payback.

"_But then, how will Dusknoir win?"_ Dawn asked in a concerned tone. _"Weavile has the type advantage and is immune to most of Dusknoir's attacks, except for Fire Punch."_

"_Yeah, but Weavile has clearly shown us that it can dodge Fire Punch with ease,"_ Misty said in a low, despondent tone.

"_Weavile, Blizzard,"_ Paul shouted aggressively.

"_Weeeeaaaavile!"_ The yellow gem on Weavile's forehead shined bright. The Dark and Ice-type then released a powerful, frigid gust of wind accompanied by a flurry of snowballs at Dusknoir.

"_Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp,"_ Gary commanded his Dusknoir.

"Duuuusknoir!" Sinister, bluish white fireballs materialized around Dusknoir. Dusknoir used the heat of its ghostly flames to melt the upcoming Blizzard.

"_I've had enough of this,"_ Paul muttered coldly under his breath. From the looks of things, he was obviously running out of patience as the Blizzard was evaporated by the Will-O-Wisp. He then gave Weavile a command to finish off Gary's Dusknoir. _"Dark Pulse, now!"_

"Weaviiiiiile!" Weavile formed a dark ball of energy in its claws. Dusknoir's Will-O-Wisp disappeared along with the Blizzard, leaving it without any options. Weavile immediately fired the Dark Pulse at the defenseless Dusknoir and rendered it unable to battle.

"_Dusknoir is unable to battle,"_ Brock declared and raised an arm in Paul's direction. _"Weavile is the winner."_

"_Dusknoir, return,"_ Gary recalled his defeated Dusknoir. _"You were awesome! Take a nice rest."_ Gary then placed Dusknoir's Pokeball back on his belt. Paul silently recalled his Weavile and without complementing it. However, he smirked rudely at Gary, who merely growled in return.

"_Man, Dark Pulse must have been very powerful to have easily knocked out Gary's Dusknoir,"_ Kenny commented on the current battle situation. _"Do you think Paul was just toying with Gary, Dee Dee?"_

"_I don't know, Kenny, but stop calling me-… ah forget it,"_ Dawn said exasperatedly, wanting to stop Kenny from calling her by her accursed nickname, but eventually gave up on it for now.

"_Now, Shiftry, stand by!"_ Paul brought out his Shiftry for the second battle.

"Shiftry!" The Grass and Dark-type back flapped its leaf fan hands lightly and created a small wind.

"_I didn't Paul had a Shiftry,"_ Dawn said in a bewildered pitch. Dawn took out her pink Pokedex and scanned Shiftry.

"_Shiftry, the Wicked Pokemon and the evolved form of Nuzleaf,"_ the female-voiced recording of Dawn's Pokedex explained. "_Shiftry can create powerful winds of 100 feet per second with their fan-shaped hand, capable of leveling houses. It is also capable of reading their foe's mind and takes anticipatory action when necessary." _

"_He must have caught it after releasing on of his weaker Pokemon,"_ Dawn remarked nonchalantly. Misty, May, Drew, and Max immediately heard this statement and looked at Dawn. Since they didn't know Paul personally, they went to Dawn, Zoey, and Nando for answers. Kenny knew enough about Paul when he first formally met him in Pallet Town.

"_He releases Pokemon!?"_ May shouted at Dawn and grabbed her by her shoulders. Dawn nodded nervously to answer May's question.

"_How cruel can a Pokemon Trainer be!?"_ Max asked in shocked tone.

"_He must be a really bad Trainer then to just send his own Pokemon back into the wild,"_ Drew said coolly with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"_Paul releases Pokemon if he deems them to be weak or unworthy of his standards,"_ Dawn answered unenthusiastically. From the tone of her voice, Misty, May, Max, and Drew knew that Dawn was no stranger to Paul's actions. _"And to the Pokemon he keeps, he trains them endlessly and even past their own limitations. For training, Paul has one Pokemon fight against the rest of his Pokemon at the same time. Paul doesn't care if they become gravely injured or emotionally scarred for life as long as he has powerful Pokemon to do his bidding."_

"_He's… such a… such a…,"_ Misty stuttered wrathfully, trying to find the perfect word to describe Paul. _"No, Paul's even worse than a monster! He's like an anti-Ash! And to think, he's even attempted to bring Ash to the dark side… Why didn't anyone try to stop that psychopath for Pokemon abuse and severe disrespect to fellow Trainers!?"_

"_There are as many personalities as there are Pokemon, Miss Misty,"_ Nando answered, sounding somewhat upset and without even making a musical tone from his voice. _"And as much as we dislike a person's personality, there remains the fact that we can't force change upon that person. You can only convince change upon him, but that is for fate to decide."_

"_When he's right, he's right,"_ Zoey said in a similar tone to Nando's._"Even though we all think Paul is a cranky sourpuss who should change his cruel ways, there's no law that can enforce change. I mean that Officer Jenny can't just throw Paul in jail for his inhumane attitude towards Pokemon since there's no such law ever made. Besides, Paul is not truly evil in nature. In most of our sensible views, he's just misguided and hardheaded. Like Ash is confident, persistent, and caring, there's always got to be the black sheep of the group. I'm not saying Paul is officially part of our group, but if he was, then he'd be the blackest sheep of all. Everyone is different and I'm afraid that's all that's left to say."_

"_Oh Zoey, that was beautiful,"_ Dawn remarked happily with little tears in her sapphire blue eyes. Zoey gave her a friendly smile for the complement.

"_You were always a suck-up back in pre-school, Dee Dee,"_ Kenny said humorously.

"_KENNY,"_ Dawn shrieked in a whining tone. Dawn could no longer take be called that nickname so many times in one day in front of many people so she strangled Kenny to the point that his neck was stretching out in all the wrong places. It took everyone in at the sidelines to remove the temperamental, blue-haired Coordinator girl off of Kenny, who was gasping for air after that traumatic experience.

"_Pathetic, troublesome girl,"_ Paul muttered callously under his breath after watching another one of Dawn's temper performances.

"_Okay,"_ Gary said readily when the supposed audience at the sidelines settled down to normality. _"Go, Arcanine!"_ Gary brought his loyal Arcanine.

"Aaaarrrr…" Arcanine howled into the sky, ready to battle.

"_I'll look up Arcanine,"_ May said eagerly as she took out her Pokedex again.

"_Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon,"_ the female voiced Pokedex clarified._"Arcanine has been admired for centuries for its proud and regal appearance. It is also capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night and looks as though it can fly while running gracefully."_

"_That is speed alright,"_ Drew said softly from looking at Gary's Arcanine._"Hey, May. Do you remember when we both were after Arcanine the last time we were here in Kanto?"_

"_How can I forget?"_ May responded amusedly. _"You, my friends, and I chased an Arcanine to see who would catch it first. That was until we discovered that Arcanine had a litter of Growlithe to take care of."_ She and Drew both chuckled lightly while Max, Misty, Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, and Nando looked at each other and smiled afterwards.

"_Look, just because your Arcanine has the advantage doesn't mean victory already belongs to you,"_ Paul said harshly to Gary. _"I know your battle style. You try to weaken your opponents with weak and mediocre attacks and when you think it's time, you come in with a big finish just to show off. It's almost as lame as Ash's battle strategies."_

"_Grrrr, take that back now, Paul,"_ Gary shouted furiously at Paul. _"This one's for Ash! Arcanine, use Fire Spin!" _

"Aarrrrrr!" A large spiral of fire was shot out of Arcanine's mouth and it immediately surrounded Shiftry in flames.

"_Razor Wind!"_

"Shift Shiftry!" Shiftry spun in the opposite direction of the Fire Spin spiral it was in with its arms out. The Wicked Pokemon sent out blades of wind to neutralize the fire around it. Shiftry got out of the Fire Spin with few burn marks on its white mane-like cape.

"_Arcanine, Flare Blitz! Let's go!"_

"Arrrrrrr…" Arcanine cloaked itself in a wreath of flames and charged in on Shiftry with its extreme speed.

"_Dodge it now!"_ However, Shiftry was too slow and was tackled by a powerful Flare Blitz, courtesy of Arcanine. The Grass and Dark-type was badly scorched and collapsed on the ground, unable to continue battling.

"_Shiftry is unable to battle,"_ Brock declared and raised an arm on Gary's side._"Arcanine wins round two. The score is tied one-to-one. This last battle shall decide the victor."_

"_Arcanine, return,"_ Gary recalled his beloved Arcanine back into its Pokeball, satisfied with the results. _"You were awesome!"_

"_Shiftry, return,"_ Paul recalled Shiftry in an annoyed tone. _"Useless son of a-…"_

"_Paul, don't say anything you might regret,"_ Brock interrupted what Paul was about to say and gave him a stern warning. _"As the referee, I can give Gary victory by default if you violate any rule that calls for immediate disqualification."_ Paul angrily placed Shiftry's Pokeball back in his pocket and motioned to Brock that he's ready for the final match.

"_Max, it's okay,"_ May said sweetly to her younger brother, who was still covering his ears for expecting inappropriate language coming from Paul. _"Paul's not saying anything bad right now."_

"_Thanks, sis,"_ Max said in a relieved tone and removed his hands from his ears.

"_Humph, wimp,"_ Drew remarked under his breath about Max's previous reaction._"However, he is still a little kid after all and shouldn't have to hear such words until he's a lot older." _

"_Now for the final round,"_ Gary said eagerly. _"Blastoise, let's go!"_ Gary brought out his fully evolved, experienced starter Pokemon.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise stretched its diminutive blue limbs and brought out its two water cannons for battle.

"_Humph,"_ Paul scoffed when he saw his opponent's last Pokemon. _"You're just making this too easy for me, Gary. Torterra, stand by for battle!"_ Paul chose his starter Pokemon to fight Gary's starter.

"Torterra!" Torterra bellowed loudly into the air, which shook the entire atmosphere around it.

"_Well, well, a starter vs. starter battle,"_ Nando mused quietly while playing some harp strings. The audience listened to Nando's calming harp once more. _"Those two Trainers and their starter Pokemon sure have gone a long way to be where they are now." _

"_Final battle, begin,"_ Brock announced to the competitors.

"_Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"_

"Blastoise!" The Shellfish Pokemon launched two highly pressurized jets of water from the cannons in its shell. The Hydro Pump was coming at high speed towards Torterra.

"_Torterra, Leaf Storm!"_

"Tooooooorterra!" The tree on Torterra's back gave off a bright green glow. In a huge gust of wind, millions of glowing green leaves were blown at Blastoise's Hydro Pump to cancel it out. The collision of these two potent attacks resulted in a miniature explosion. The shockwaves of wind lightly blew everyone.

"_What power,"_ Misty remarked in surprise. _"I had no idea Gary's and Paul's starters have become this powerful!"_

"_Man, this is an awesome match,"_ Kenny said excitedly. _"Don't you think so too, Dee Dee?"_ Kenny turned around to see a very angry and scary Dawn leering threateningly at him. _"Oh, you were serious about me to stop calling you that nickname? Heh heh…"_

"_What was your first clue, Kenny?"_ Dawn whispered in a furious, but strangely calm way. Kenny quickly turned back to watch the battle and hopefully avoid any more eye contact with Dawn at her current stage.

"_Blastoise, now use Skull Bash!"_

"Blaaaaaaast…" Blastoise tucked its head into its shell and darted off at great speed to use the Skull Bash on Torterra, despite its large and bulky size.

"_Hyper Beam!"_

"Tooooooor…" The Continent Pokemon gathered energy in its hooked jaw, which formed into a large yellow-orange ball in front of its face.

"…Tooooiiiiise!" Blastoise launched itself from the ground in blinding speed with its head ready to pop out for the Skull Bash. It was mere inches away from Torterra's small head.

"…Terraaaaaaaa!" Torterra fired the Hyper Beam. However, Blastoise was already inches close to Torterra when the Grass and Ground-type fired the Hyper Beam at the water turtle Pokemon. The Hyper Beam made its mark on Blastoise's head as the Water-type came in for the Skull Bash, but the following explosion and resulting shockwaves from Torterra's strong Hyper Beam blew away both Pokemon. Torterra and Blastoise were able to quickly recover from the damage they received.

"_Blastoise, another Hydro Pump,"_ Gary called out to his Water starter. Before Blastoise could respond to the command, two large gray nets swooped in on both Torterra and Blastoise and carried them off into the sky. _"No, Blastoise!"_

"_What the…!?"_ Paul shouted in surprise.

"_What's going on?"_ raced in everyone's minds as they looked on in surprise from Blastoise's and Torterra's abduction. They looked up to see the two starters captured in nets by a familiar Meowth hot air balloon, which was followed by more familiar cackling.

"_Listen, are those old and new twerp voices I hear?"_

"_They've bothered me ever since loud and clear."_

"_On the wind."_

"_Past the stars."_

"_In your ear!"_

"_Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."_

"_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."_

"_A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

"_When everything's worse, our work here is complete."_

"… _Mwah… Jessie!"_

"_And it's James!" _

"_Meowth, hey dat's me!"_

"_Putting all the do-gooders in their place…"_

"… _Team Rocket…"_

"_In your faces!"_

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime-Mime!"

"_Team Rocket's back,"_ May and Max shouted in bewilderment together.

"_And they have a new horrible motto, too," _Misty remarked in shock as well.

"_Just great, the redheaded twerpette is here as well and hates our Sinnoh motto,"_ Jessie said acerbically.

"_What do want anyway, Team Rocket?"_ Gary yelled out impatiently.

"_Dig dis, twoip resoicher,"_ Meowth replied squeakily. _"We're takin' these here powerful Pokeymon for da Boss's new plan."_

"_And what does your Boss plan to do with them?"_ Brock questioned hastily.

"_We're gatherin' powerful Pokeymon for him and dat's wat,"_ Meowth responded fiercely. _"And as soon as we grab da main twoip's Pikachu, Team Rocket will…"_ Jessie and James suddenly grabbed both sides of Meowth's mouth and pulled hard to make him stop talking.

"_Zip it, Big-Meowth,"_ Jessie whispered harshly in Meowth's ear.

"_We can't be giving away any of the Boss's plans,"_ James whispered into Meowth's other ear. _"We've been waiting for this opportunity to get on the Boss's good side since we came back from Sinnoh and failed to capture Pikachu for the umpteenth time in a row. This is our last chance and we're not having your big mouth blow this!"_ Jessie, James, and Meowth began arguing and scuffling about nonsense while Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. were drinking herbal tea. Back on the ground, everyone except Gary and Paul, who were still in the battlefield, were making a plan to save Torterra and Blastoise.

"_Everyone, just bring out your Pokemon to send Team Rocket flying out of Kanto,"_ Misty ordered everyone.

"_Humph, you call that a plan?"_ Drew responded cynically and flipped his hair._"Anyone could've thought of that."_ Everyone then stared at the green-haired Coordinator, which caused him to sweat-drop._"Okay, fine. We'll go with it. Happy now?"_ Everyone nodded and sent out their Pokemon to battle Team Rocket.

"_Okay, this is for luck,"_ Misty whispered to her two Pokeballs and gave them a quick kiss. _"Gyarados and Lumineon, let's go!"_ Luckily for Misty, there was a small lake nearby for Gyarados and Lumineon to appear in.

"_Croagunk and Tangela, you too,"_ Brock brought out his Croagunk and the Tangela he founded gravely wounded in a return trip to Eterna Forest after the Canalave City Gym Battle and Contest. _"This is perfect. Not too long ago, Tangela learned AncientPower and we've been training that move since Tangela learned it since Sunyshore City."_

"_Blaziken and Furret, come out now,"_ May tossed two Pokeballs into the air and Blaziken and Furret, another Pokemon she caught and raised from a Sentret in Johto, came out in flashes of white.

"_Treecko and Ralts, help us out,"_ Max brought his two main Pokemon into play.

"_Prinplup and Cherrim, time to shine,"_ Dawn brought out her ever boastful Prinplup and quiet Cherrim.

"Prinplup!" Dawn's Prinplup puffed out its chest and placed a flipper on it.

"_Prinplup, how many times to I have to tell you?"_ Dawn asked in a tired and annoyed tone. _"It was cute when you were still a Piplup, but now it's just rude and annoying."_

"Prin Prinplup!" Prinplup complained back like it always did and turned its head away from Dawn.

"_How about I show you a real obedient Pokemon?"_ Kenny asked Dawn proudly._"Empoleon and Rapidash, let's show her!"_ Kenny brought out his fully evolved starter Pokemon along with the Fire Horse Pokemon he used against Dawn in the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

"_Kenny, you're definitely something all right,"_ Dawn remarked sardonically. The two Twinleaf childhood friends/rivals then argued whose Pokemon were better.

"_Humph, amateurs,"_ Drew commented on Dawn and Kenny's fight. _"It's time for me to join the fight. Flygon and Houndoom, here we go!"_ In bright flashes of white, Drew's faithful Flygon and the Houndoom he caught in Johto appeared and were eager to fight Team Rocket.

"_Mismagius and Lairon, it's our turn,"_ Zoey brought out Mismagius, which evolved from her Dusk Stone-exposed Misdreavus sometime before the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and a Lairon that was caught near Fuego Ironworks when she met up with Ash and friends there.

"_Gardevoir and Vibrava, make your mark,"_ Nando lightly tossed two Pokeballs into the air. From one Pokeball came Gardevoir, the Psychic-type Pokemon Nando hoped to use to capture the Gallade, the one that belongs to Ash, in Route 217. The second Pokeball sent out Vibrava, captured while Nando traversed the desert plains of Sinnoh, in a flash of white.

"_Uh-oh…,"_ the trio of Team Rocket gasped in shocked fright from looking at all the Pokemon assembled together for one mission: send Team Rocket far away for good.

"_There's no way we can capture all of those Pokemon,"_ Jessie exclaimed frightfully. _"Or can we!?"_

"_I-I don't think they're in the mood to be captured,"_ James stuttered and hid behind his female teammate.

"_Oy, vey…,"_ Meowth sighed in discontent from watching his friends' cowering._"Even 'dou we have Blastoise and Torterra, these two jokas keep on messin' around."_

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet popped out of nowhere to agree with Meowth and did its hand-on-forehead act.

"Mime Mime-Mime!" Mime Jr. imitated Wobbuffet's gesture and facial expression.

"_Alright, everybody ready?"_ Misty shouted out and all Trainers, Coordinators, and Pokemon nodded. _"Now then,…"_

"_That's enough,"_ a dark, gruff voice shouted back and stopped Misty from giving the order to attack. All heads turned to the person who stopped Misty: Paul. _"You're all just wasting your time."_ He then looked up to where his Torterra was being held. _"Leaf Storm!"_

"Tor! Toooooorterra!" Torterra heard its dark Trainer's command and the tree on its back prepared another Leaf Storm. It sent the powerful gust of leaves upward, destroying the nets that held it and Blastoise prisoner and quickly destroyed Team Rocket's balloon with a bang.

"_We're blasting off for good!"_ Team Rocket flew off quickly in a large distance, courtesy of Torterra. Torterra's Leaf Storm was so powerful that it sent Team Rocket flying farther than any of the Pokemon could have done. Torterra and Blastoise landed safely back on the battlefield.

"_Torterra's really super strong,"_ Gary thought with a temporary flabbergasted look on his face.

"_Are you kidding me!?"_ Misty screamed in rage, but took a deep breath and calmed down in a few seconds. _"… That was a big waste… Okay, everyone recall your Pokemon…"_ She and the others silently recalled all their Pokemon back, saddened by the fact that they couldn't do anything. Gary and Paul were watching them recall all their equally depressed Pokemon. Brock's Tangela was the last Pokemon left.

"_Well Tangela, its time for you to return…,"_ Brock said softly. Tangela looked very sad that it didn't get a chance to battle, but then its entire body suddenly flashed bright white. _"W-What's going on?"_

"_Can it be?"_ Dawn questioned with anticipation.

"_No way, Tangela's evolving,"_ Max declared cheerfully. Max was right as the Vine Pokemon grew larger and sprouted a long and gangly pair of arms._"Tangela's evolved into Tangrowth!"_

"_Tangrowth?"_ Dawn responded curiously and pulled out her Pokedex to look up Tangrowth.

"_Tangrowth, the Vine Pokemon and the evolved form of Tangela,"_ the female Pokedex voice recording explained. _"Like its pre-evolved form, Tangrowth is capable of ensnaring foes in its vines. It also does not mind if its arms break off as they are boneless and it does not feel any pain." _

"_Are you all done yet?"_ Paul asked intolerantly. The group did not respond though Brock recalled his newly evolved Tangrowth and complemented on how much it has grown. The aspiring Pokemon Breeder then went back to judge the match.

"_Resume the battle,"_ Brock announced loudly and raised his arms up. Blastoise and Torterra got back to their places on the battlefield to begin battling again before Team Rocket's interruption.

"_Like I was saying before, Blastoise, use Hydro Pump,"_ Gary commanded his Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" The Water-type shot out another round of water jets from its shell cannons. They successfully blasted Torterra and gave it decent damage because of Torterra's dual nature as a Grass-type and Ground-type.

"_Errrrr…, Torterra, Giga Drain, go!"_

"Torterraaaaaaa!" The three mountain peak structures on Torterra's back produced light green energy-like tendrils. The green energy tendrils seized Blastoise and drained the Shellfish Pokemon of as much of its energy as possible. Blastoise's drained energy healed Torterra. However, Torterra and Blastoise used up a lot of energy battling each other and attempts of breaking out of Team Rocket's grasp. As both Torterra and Blastoise are now officially battle-fatigued, their special abilities, Overgrow and Torrent respectively, powered up their attacks. As Gary said before, the match could still go either way.

"_Time for me to win this,"_ Gary yelled out fiercely. _"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!"_

"Blastoooiiise!" Blastoise fired two compressed, high-pressurized water bursts that are even more powerful than Hydro Pump, from its cannons.

"_I'm not through with you yet,"_ Paul shouted back violently. _"Frenzy Plant, now!"_

"Torterraaaaaa!" Torterra stomped greatly into the ground and several thick, thorny tree roots spouted from the ground. The tree roots slithered over and under the ground's surface toward Blastoise.

The two most powerful attacks of Water-types and Grass-types passed each other to their directed targets. Torterra received two full blasts of Hydro Cannon in the face while Blastoise was ensnared and pierced by the troublesome Frenzy Plant. The consequential hits caused explosion smoke to erupt. Both Pokemon were then unseen due to the hazy result of an extremely strong attack. The audience was silent for the entire Blastoise vs. Torterra match. Gary, Paul, Brock, and the audience awaited in anticipation on which Pokemon survived its trial. When the smoke finally dissipated from the battlefield, Blastoise was seen still barely standing and looked as though it was ready to collapse from exhaustion. As for Torterra, the Continent Pokemon's entire body was lying on the ground. Its four tree-trunk-like legs were limp and no longer supporting up the Grass and Ground-type Pokemon's body. Torterra was soundly defeated by Blastoise.

"_Torterra is unable to battle,"_ Brock declared openly. _"The victory goes to Blastoise! The winner of this Three-on-Three Battle is Gary of Pallet Town."_ A moment of silence was then followed up by a roaring applause for a great battle as well as _"Hooray! Gary won!"_ cheers echoing in the large field of Oak Corral.

"_Blastoise, return,"_ Gary triumphantly recalled his Blastoise back into its Pokeball. _"Thank you for this awesome victory! I'll get you healed up in no time."_ Gary was then swarmed all over by a few overexcited members from the audience.

"_Torterra, return,"_ Paul recalled his defeated Torterra back. He gave Torterra's Pokeball a prompt glare before placing it back into his pocket. Paul then proceeded to walk away from the group.

"_Paul, wait,"_ Gary called out and Paul stayed in place. _"Aren't you going to tell us what happened to Ash now?"_ Paul turned around and took a quick angry look at everyone.

"… _I guess there's no sense for me hiding it anymore,"_ Paul responded tersely. Gary and everyone else walked to where Paul was. They were all ears on what Paul was about to say.

* * *

"_Like I said earlier, I found Ash and that Frontier Brain girl hanging out together at Tohjo Falls a few weeks ago,"_ Paul narrated._ "Since he was no longer acting like the fairly competent rival I knew at Sinnoh, it was time for me to step in._

"_Surprised to see me hear in Kanto?"_

"_Paul! What do you want? And why is your Weavile hurting Anabel?"_

"_Humph, first off, capturing your 'girlfriend' got your attention on me. And second, this little situation only proves my point."_

"_What point!?"_

"_Bonding with your Pokemon has made you soft and weak. And seeing you bond with your 'girlfriend' is just ridiculous and pathetic. And to add upon that, you've become even weaker if that's still possible. To think, I lost to you of all people in the Sinnoh League!"_

"_But what's this gotta do with Anabel? I mean, how cruel can you be!?"_

"_See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. As soon as one of your 'friends' are hurt or captured, you fall apart. All the bonds and relations you've been making have been weakening you, Ash!"_

"_Grrrr…__Why does it even matter to you, Paul? Why would you even care about what your rivals do anyway?"_

"_I prefer having strong trainers as rivals, not weak and pathetic slacker losers."_

"_Why don't you prove it!?"_

"_Humph…"_

Paul then began explaining to everyone about his and Ash's Three-on-Three Pokemon Battle, leaving most of those who listened with agape mouths, sweat drops, and stunned facial expressions. He explained on how his Honchkrow defeated Ash's Staraptor and Ash's Grotle blasting his Ursaring into kingdom come with SolarBeam. He told about how Team Rocket made another stealing attempt on Pikachu and sang some stupid song, though he did not bother mentioning much about Anabel and her relationship with Ash. He explained how his Weavile and Ash's Gallade worked together to blast off Team Rocket. Although, Paul slightly altered the battle between Team Rocket to make himself look better than Ash. Paul finally went to the third round of the Pokemon Battle held in the Battle Tower where his Shiftry and Ash's Floatzel fought and Anabel was the referee.

"_F-Floatzel's u-unable to battle. The winner of this match is Paul…"_

"_Floatzel, return… Thank you for trying your best. Uhhhh…"_

"_Now do you see it, Ash? You turned your once proud and powerful Floatzel into a weak and spoiled slacker, all because of your stupid philosophy on bonding and friendship. It was only a fluke that you beat me at the Sinnoh League."_

"_What!?"_

"_You'll never understand anything about unlocking a Pokemon's true potential until you finally treat them as the inferior tools they are!"_

"_Shut up, Paul! What do you even know about Pokemon other than abusing them!?"_

"_Humph…__Hurts to know that you've been so wrong about everything you have believed in during your journey this entire time?_

"_These feelings of love and friendship have held you back from true power far too long now, Ash_. _Unless you still want to remain as your weak and pathetic self, be a man and break away from your bonds of friendship to become the best!"_

* * *

"_And there you have it,"_ Paul concluded with a satisfied smirk. The group stared at Paul with an anthology of strong emotions: anger, sadness, confusion, concern, and more anger. _"Any questions?"_

"_You're SO beyond horrible, Paul,"_ Misty shouted at Paul with nothing but anger in her voice. _"How could you've do this to him!?"_

"_That was not the right way to make Ash become a better rival for you,"_ Brock said solemnly.

"_Humph, I told you I was helping him MY way,"_ Paul replied coldly.

"_ASH DOESN'T NEED THAT KIND OF HELP,"_ May and Dawn screamed their lungs out furiously.

"_Yeah,"_ Max added in.

"_I kind of already figured out that you and Ash are not exactly 'friends' since you were making bad comments about his Pokemon here at Professor Oak's Lab,"_ Kenny said calmly.

"_But we have to say that it's still no excuse for the way you treated Ash and his Frontier Brain friend you mentioned,"_ Zoey said in a frustrated tone.

"_Paul, what you did to Ash was really unforgivable,"_ Gary responded as calm as possible without his growing temper getting the best of him.

"_It's really a shame that you did such a deed,"_ Nando sang in a melancholy pitch and strummed some sad Minor key strings on his harp.

"_You're pretty much outnumbered here, Paul,"_ Drew said coolly. _"While everyone here, including myself, chooses to treat their Pokemon and fellow Trainers with respect, you push and abuse your own Pokemon beyond their limits. That's a very unusual way to treat other living beings, you know."_ The bored, annoyed, and emotionless expression on Paul's face still remained the same after hearing everyone's statements and complaints.

"_Humph, I still could care less on what each of you think,"_ Paul replied as unsympathetically as possible. _"I'm out of here. So I'll just leave you all with one piece of advice: Stay out of my way! I have one more piece of business to attend to and I'm not going to have you all delay it. But first…"_

Paul then took out a Pokeball from his pants pocket and threw it in the air. From the Pokeball, a flash of blue light erupted out instead of the usual white. Shiftry appeared from the blue light with a confused look on its face. Paul then motioned Shiftry to leave in a random direction, in which the Grass and Dark-type Pokemon made its exit known by disappearing with the wind. Paul followed suit and walked away from the group with his hands in his pockets.

"_Paul, why did you just release Shiftry in front of us?"_ Gary called out again to Paul, but the purple-haired Trainer did not turn around this time. Gary and everyone else who saw the release of Shiftry pretty much understood why Paul did this. Paul just continued walking off into the distance and out of Pallet Town without looking back. Everyone just watched Paul leave the Oak Corral with negative attitudes toward him. Soon enough, their hatred of Paul turned into concerns for Ash.

"_Hey guys, what did Paul mean when he said that he 'has one more piece of business to attend to,' huh?"_ Max asked everyone with full concern instead of curiosity. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_There's no time to worry about that right now, Max,"_ May answered back abruptly.

"_Ash needs us right away,"_ Dawn yelled out in panic.

"_I coming with you guys,"_ Kenny announced while everyone was getting together. Everybody, especially Dawn, was confused. _"I have nothing else to do right now. So as of now, I'm free to help you guys help out Ash."_

"_Then welcome aboard our merry group, Kenny,"_ Dawn said gently as she skipped over to Kenny. But when she was close enough to him in distance, she pulled him in by his shirt and started to stealthily whisper in his ear. What Dawn whispered into Kenny's ear started to make him quake in fear. _"… And if you call me 'Dee Dee' again in front of everyone today, you'll really get it. Understand?"_ Kenny then nodded nervously.

"_There's no need to worry,"_ Kenny said in a high-pitched mock voice of Dawn before returning to his regular voice. _"I'll stop calling you 'Dee Dee,'… for now."_

"_Let's go, everyone,"_ Misty called out and got everybody following her back to Ash's house.

* * *

"_Floatzel, use Aqua Jet,"_ Ash commanded Floatzel. 

"Floa Floa Floa!" Floatzel was engulfed in water and circled around the lake with great speed. After a few seconds of Aqua Jetting around aimlessly, Floatzel saw Ash in an enduring stance. That was the signal.

"Floa Float!" Floatzel darted down towards its Trainer in its Aqua Jet. Ash took the Water-type attack head on by using both of his hands to block Floatzel from going any further. Ash's feet were planted firmly on the ground, so Floatzel had to increase its power in order to drive Ash back.

"Floooaaaaa…" The Sea Weasel Pokemon strived to make its Aqua Jet strong enough to move Ash, whose physical condition has gotten stronger each day he trains alongside his Pokemon. Floatzel kept on grunting and soon after, Ash started to budge. Floatzel powered up its Aqua Jet even more and continued pushing its Trainer back. Unfortunately, the Water-type overdid the attack and ended up knocking Ash and itself into the lake.

"_Ash,"_ Anabel called out in concern as she ran to the lake with her Espeon. Ash's and Floatzel's heads soon bobbed out of the surface of the lake. _"Ash, are you okay?"_

"_Of course I am, Anabel,"_ Ash replied cheerfully. _"Me and Floatzel were definitely getting some more time training together this afternoon."_ Ash then turned his attention to the Floatzel floating next to him._"Your Aqua Jet was perfect, Floatzel. But I think you have overdone it by knocking us into the lake."_ Ash started laughing at the thought of it and was joined in by Anabel, Floatzel, and Espeon.

"_Well you better dry off now so that we can spend our time together later without you having to catch a cold,"_ Anabel said humorously as her laughter slowed down. _"Espeon, can you please get Ash and Floatzel out with Psychic?"_

"Esp!" Espeon agreed willingly and used its telekinetic powers to levitate Ash and his Water-type out of the large body of water they both found themselves to be neck-deep in.

"_Thanks, Espe-aaaahh-choo…,"_ Ash tried to give his gratitude to his girlfriend's loyal Psychic-type, but he sneezed it up.

"_Oh my, we better get you out of those wet clothes, huh?"_ Anabel responded consolingly.

"_Yeah…,"_ Ash sighed gently and nodded his head in a cool-guy way.

"Floa-Floa!" Floatzel helped its Trainer stand up and then ran up ahead into the direction of Anabel's house. Ash, Anabel, and Espeon were left behind looking at the running Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"_Whoa, why is Floatzel running to your house instead of staying with us?"_ Ash asked casually.

"_Floatzel said something about getting the last Oran Berry juice bottle from the fridge before your other Pokemon got to it,"_ Anabel responded from deciphering Floatzel's chattering.

"_I see,"_ Ash said with full knowledge of what was going on. _"Let's go, Anabel. We had better catch up before another fight over juice breaks out again."_ Ash gave off a warm smile and Anabel returned the smile eagerly. Ash, Anabel, and Espeon walked together to Anabel's house; the young cute couple walking together hand in hand instead of arm in arm.

* * *

**I'm truly sorry for not including the night of Ash and Anabel this chapter like I promised. I've already added a lot to this chapter as it is and I don't want to keep changing topics in the same chapter. That's why we authors break them up for readers to have a better experience in reading our stories. Anyway, review, reread, and I can't believe I'm going to say this (not really), but you are now permitted to play in traffic with the shiny cars and the loud honking horns. Just remember that I'm not to be held accountable if you cause a car pile-up. Next chapter will definitely take place at night, for both Pallet Town and the Battle Tower. Until then, ciao! **


	13. Reunion

**As the sun sets, Ash thinks about the progress of his Sinnoh team Pokemon. He starts to feel regretful for making Floatzel forget a valuable move and decides to help Floatzel relearn it with Anabel's help. Ash then makes a quick videophone call to Professor Oak. As for the group in Pallet Town, they discover that Ash isn't home. Delia then explains that he won't be back until the month is over when his Battle Facility is completed and he is truly recognized as a Frontier Brain. Surprisingly enough, Ash calls home and finds all his old and new friends in his house in Pallet Town. After a heartwarming reunion, the entire group decides to stay in Pallet Town to wait for Ash. Delia doesn't mind the company staying at her home, but Gary decides to help out by bringing the guys with him to his house for the nights to wait for Ash. This leaves the girls to stay in the Ketchum residence for nights to come as well. Ash and Anabel spend their time by the lake at night when something spectacular happens. At the same time, within the confines of Mt. Silver, a familiar pink-clad Pokemon ninja girl is sent on a mission to Pallet Town by her older brother.**

* * *

"_It's great to be out of those wet clothes,"_ Ash said exuberantly and stretched his arms out. He walked outside of Anabel's front door in his old, but still fresh Advanced Generation outfit. He went to sit down at the porch with Anabel, who was watching the red-orange sunset from a distance.

"_Now that's the Ash I still remember,"_ Anabel said humorously from seeing the outfit Ash wore when they first met. _"Come watch the sunset with me."_ Ash did so and also placed his arm around Anabel slowly. Anabel responded by moving closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder contently. Ash continued watching the sunset until he saw his Pokemon playing together in the grass field.

"_To think, they were fighting over a juice bottle a few moments ago,"_ Ash whispered to Anabel about his Pokemon, in which she giggled lightly. Ash looked at each of his Pokemon individually, from Pikachu to Gallade.

"_You know, your Sinnoh team has gotten really strong these past few weeks,"_ Anabel whispered to Ash. _"But what about your other Pokemon with Professor Oak?"_ Ash did not respond to her question. Anabel looked at Ash's face to see what he was staring at. She looked to his Pokemon and found out he was looking at Floatzel, who was standing near Gallade with its arms crossed. _"Ash?"_

"_Oh, sorry about that,"_ Ash said after finally noticing Anabel. _"What did you say before?"_ Anabel then got her curious face on.

"_Okay Ash, what's wrong?"_ Anabel asked sweetly. _"I saw that you were looking at Floatzel. There is no need to worry about it. We made sure Floatzel wouldn't hurt Staraptor with that large net when Staraptor swooped in for the juice bottle."_

"_No, it's just…,"_ Ash stuttered nervously, trying to find the right words to explain to Anabel. _"Well, I've been thinking about all of my Pokemon's current moves. When I got to Floatzel's moves, I felt as though I made it forget a great attack."_

"_What attack was that?"_ Anabel asked sincerely.

"_Water Pulse,"_ Ash answered concisely. _"Floatzel learned that attack during its battle with Maylene's Lucario in the Veilstone City Gym. I'm starting to regret my decision for making Floatzel forget that move for Ice Beam. I don't know what I should do now. Should I just move on or not?"_

"_I think I know what to do,"_ Anabel said with a friendly smile on her pale face. _"I think I might be able to help Floatzel relearn Water Pulse."_

"_You can do that?"_ Ash asked excitedly with hope sparkling in his auburn eyes.

"_Of course,"_ Anabel responded happily. _"We just need to recreate the same situation that got Floatzel to learn Water Pulse."_

"_Leave that to me,"_ Ash said eagerly and stood up. _"We could start now!"_

"_I guess…,"_ Anabel said, sounding somewhat depressed. Ash then realized his foolish mistake after seeing Anabel's sudden depression.

"_Oh, tonight,"_ Ash said awkwardly. _"I guess we could start tomorrow then. Eh heh heh…"_ A smile returned to Anabel's face as she stood up. She then hugged her brash boyfriend gently. Ash was slightly confused at first, but decided to return the hug as well.

"_Thank you for trying to remember, Ash,"_ Anabel whispered benevolently.

"_Uh, sure, Anabel,"_ Ash responded warmly. Ash then separated himself from the hug. _"Listen, can I ask one thing?"_

"_Sure,"_ Anabel answered cordially.

"_Does your videophone also have a Pokeball transporter?"_ Ash asked casually. Anabel nodded affirmatively in response to the question._"Thanks. Now then…"_ Ash walked to where his Pokemon were hanging out in the field. Ash then recalled all of his Pokemon, except Pikachu as always, into their Pokeballs. _"Let's go, buddy."_ Pikachu followed Ash inside of Anabel's house while Anabel decided to wait outside for him.

"_I wonder what he plans to do,"_ Anabel thought as Ash and Pikachu went to use her videophone. _"I think I might know."_ She smiled as she watched Ash turn on the videophone and dial for Professor Oak. After a few seconds, the screen turned on and Professor Oak was seen.

"_Hey, Professor,"_ Ash said nonchalantly.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped up in front of the screen to say "Hello!" to Professor Oak.

"_Hello, Ash and Pikachu,"_ Oak responded back. _"How's business with the Battle Frontier?"_

"_It's going pretty well, Professor,"_ Ash said excitedly and smiled. _"You'll never believe what I've been through these two months!"_

"_Oh, really?"_ Professor Oak responded in an astounded tone. _"Well, I'd love to hear more of your adventures, Ash, but something tells me that there's something else on your mind."_

"_Yeah,"_ Ash said tersely. _"Professor, do you mind if I make a few Pokemon exchanges?"_

* * *

"_What do you mean he's not home!?"_ Misty, May, and Dawn yelled in shock at Delia. The entire group traversed from where ever they were at first in Kanto only to end up with no Ash.

"_I-I'm sorry, everyone,"_ Delia responded nervously while trying to calm everyone down. _"Ash is not home at the moment. I didn't even know all of you would come and visit him anyway."_

"_Man, that's such a drag,"_ Misty sighed breathlessly.

"_Wait a minute,"_ May said in a thinking position. _"Since Gary also lives here in Pallet Town, shouldn't he also know about this?"_ Everyone then directed their heads to Gary, who looked very scared at the discovery.

"_Well Gary?"_ Misty said in an impatient tone. _"We're waiting…"_

"_It, uh, slipped my mind?"_ Gary stammered and laughed nervously. The girls groaned while some of the boys fell over laughing. He could tell that everyone was upset at him for not telling them about where Ash was.

"_So we all came to Pallet Town just to find a Coordinator who loves to tease his blue-haired rival, a Trainer with a dark attitude towards Pokemon and others who get in his way, and to discover the head honcho of Pallet Town is not at his house at this very moment,"_ Drew remarked sarcastically.

"_This is not the time for making jokes, Drew,"_ May responded seriously. _"Right now, we don't know where Ash is or how he's doing right now. That could be a big problem."_

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Ketchum,"_ Brock called out from the group. Delia turned to face Brock's direction. _"Do you know where Ash is right now?"_

"_Of course I do,"_ Delia answered back sweetly. Everybody started cheering and Dawn and May were happy-dancing. _"But I'm afraid I cannot tell you."_ Everybody then immediately stopped celebrating. Dawn and May tripped on each other's feet, fell down from their happy-dancing, and an eerie moment of silence took over the place.

"_What do you mean you can't tell us where Ash is?"_ Max whined to break the silence.

"_Well, I guess I can tell you guys this,"_ Delia said in hopes of granting peace of mind to Ash's friends and friendly rivals. Everyone was all ears for Delia. _"Well, as you all may or may not know already, Ash has taken up Scott on the offer to become a Frontier Brain. However, Ash has some 'official' business to do in order to be fully recognized as a Frontier Brain."_

"_What kind of business?"_ Dawn asked nonchalantly.

"_I'm afraid to say that it's classified,"_ Delia responded kindly. Dawn started to groan impatiently, but Brock elbowed her to remind her of her manners. Dawn then controlled her behavior and allowed Delia to continue. _"Scott said that this is official Battle Frontier business and only he and the other Frontier Brains may know."_

"_Hmmm, this sounds like something that Gary could have told us before we came to Pallet Town,"_ Zoey said skeptically. Everyone then directed their attention to Gary, who was once again taken back from everyone staring suspiciously at him.

"_Hey, what did I do wrong now?"_ Gary asked nervously. _"Why are you people picking on me? Just because I didn't have any knowledge on Ash's whereabouts doesn't mean you have the right to take your rage out on me."_ Drew then walked up to Gary as if nothing important was going on.

"_Welcome to my world,"_ Drew whispered cynically in Gary's ear, making him recall on the embarrassing situations Drew went through earlier today. Drew then casually walked back into the group.

"_Look, all I know was that Ash joined the Battle Frontier and Grandpa assigned me to lead the construction of his Battle Facility,"_ Gary reasoned for his life._"But that was all I knew about him. My grandpa didn't even tell me much about Ash lately."_

"_Ah, so Professor Oak also knows about Ash's whereabouts as well,"_ Nando said in a soft, melodic tone. _"Mrs. Ketchum, if you please, tell us when Ash might be coming back to Pallet Town."_

"_Oh, he'll be back at the end of this month,"_ Delia answered cheerfully. _"Ash will be finally recognized as the eighth Frontier Brain that day."_

"_That's also when Ash's Battle Facility will be completed,"_ Gary said in response to the end of the month.

"_Oh, now you contribute something about Ash,"_ Misty said sardonically.

"_Just give that a rest, Misty,"_ Gary snapped back. _"At least we all can expect Ash to come back soon."_ As soon as Gary finished arguing with Misty, the Ketchum family's videophone started to ring in the other room.

"_I'll take care of it,"_ Delia said kindly. _"You guys wait here until I'm done."_ Everyone nodded in agreement, allowing Delia to answer the ringing videophone in the other room.

"_I wonder who could be calling Mrs. Ketchum at this time,"_ Max said inquisitively.

"_That's really none of our business, Max,"_ May scolded loudly to her younger brother in the ear.

"_Well, sor-ry,"_ Max responded with a finger twisting in his ear as if he was deafened by May's scolding.

"_Ash, honey,"_ Delia said joyfully in the other room. _"How are you today? Did you remember to change your 'you-know-what' today?"_ There was a loud familiar moan and "_Mom…"_ heard in the other room as well.

"_Hey, that's Ash,"_ May declared happily and was about to walk into the other room to say hi to him, but then Max grabbed her right ear.

"_I thought that call was none of our business,"_ Max said mockingly.

"_Eh, who cares?"_ May responded lightheartedly. _"It's Ash!"_

"_Hey guys, let's all surprise him at the same time,"_ Misty suggested cheerfully.

"_Great idea, Misty,"_ Dawn said optimistically. _"Ash will be so surprised to see all of his friends at his house. No need to worry!" _Misty gave her a friendly smile for the compliment.

"_Ash will definitely get a kick out of this,"_ Brock thought humorously. The group then slowly crept into the other room without Ash suspecting a thing from the other side. The group stayed out of the view of the screen. Delia knew what they were all up to and tried to contain the ensuing excitement within her.

"_Hey, mom,"_ Ash said after seeing his mother stifling a laugh from seeing what his friends were planning. _"Something funny?"_

"_Oh, uh no, honey,"_ Delia said while trying to contain her giggles. _"It's, um, just a funny segment of Pokemon poetry I saw on television that, um, Professor Oak recited awhile ago."_

"_O-Kay…,"_ Ash said slowly in return to his mother's strange behavior at his home.

"_Listen Ash, I have to, um, check on the roast right now,"_ Delia said quickly to give Ash's friends the opportunity they need to spring their surprise attack.

"_But today's Tuesday,"_ Ash said in confusion. _"Roast Night is on Friday."_ Delia then realized her little folly and now Ash is getting suspicious. _"Mom, are you hiding something from me?"_

"_Uh, no dear,"_ Delia said as innocently as possible.

"_Okay then, whatever you broke, fix it or bury it in the yard to make sure I don't find it when I get back,"_ Ash said wearily.

"_I don't know what you are talking about, young man, but I know that that was my line you took from me when you were still five years old,"_ Delia responded and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ash's friends, who were still out of view of the videophone screen, were desperately holding back their laughter from hearing this good, old mother-son conversation over the videophone.

"_Uh, mom?"_ Ash asked after hearing more stifled laughter coming from the other side. _"Why do I hear more laughter close by?"_ Before Delia could answer back, she felt a light poke on her leg. She quickly looked down and found that Misty poked her leg.

"_It's okay, Mrs. Ketchum,"_ Misty whispered without having Ash on the other side hearing it. _"We'll take from here."_ Delia slightly nodded, confusing Ash who was on the other side.

"_Mom, what's going on?"_ Ash asked again, starting to sound very worried. He saw his mother stepping backwards and smiling sincerely. _"I'm really confused right now."_

"Pikapi?" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's left shoulder to find out what's going on in the call.

"_You've always been dense since I've first met you, Ash Ketchum,"_ a female, tomboyish voice said from Delia's side of the videophone.

"_But we're all glad to be here in Pallet Town…,"_ another female voice said out of nowhere. This voice sounded softer though.

"… _Just to see you and Pikachu once more, so there's no need to worry,"_ a new, energetic female voice spoke out to finish the second girl's sentence. Ash and Pikachu were still bewildered by the new voices coming from the other side of the videophone.

"_SURPRISE!"_ All of Ash's friends suddenly appeared right in front of him on screen via Delia's videophone in Pallet Town. Ash was completely thrown off guard and fell backwards. Pikachu also fell backwards along with its best friend.

"_Uh, Ash?"_ Brock asked as he got to the front of the screen to look for his astonished friend. _"You still there?"_

"_I'm okay…uh,"_ Ash responded weakly and raised an arm up in front of the screen. Pikachu was able to recover quicker than Ash. It jumped back on the table to greet everyone.

"Pika-chu! Pikachu-pi! Kachu-pi! Kachu! PikaPi-pi! Pi-kaChu! Chu! ChuPiPi-pi! Pi-ka! Ka-Pi!" Pikachu addressed to Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Gary, Drew, Zoey, Kenny, and Nando in that order and waved hello. Pikachu then tried to regain its breath from saying all of their names in its tongue within one sitting.

"_Hey, Pikachu,"_ Misty said gently from the background. _"Where's that silly Trainer of yours?"_

"_He's right over here,"_ Ash groaned as he slowly stood back up on his feet. He looked closely at the screen to see familiar friendly faces using his house's videophone. _"Wow, I REALLY didn't suspect that all of you would be at my house. What are guys doing in Pallet Town anyway?"_

"_We're knitting sweaters with your mother,"_ Drew replied sarcastically from the background. _"I mean, what else can we be up to?"_

"_Drew, be nice,"_ May scolded her green-haired rival. _"Hey, Ash! If you want to know why we're all here, then ask Misty. She's the one who invited me and Max along."_

"_Misty?"_ Ash repeated in a confused tone.

"_That's me,"_ Misty responded cheerfully.

"_Uh, Misty?"_ Ash asked again calmly. _"Why did you bring all of our friends in my house?"_

"_Well…,"_ Misty began and droned on for a few seconds. _"I was dead bored at the Cerulean Gym this morning since there were no challengers scheduled for today. I was then struck suddenly by an idea. 'Why not visit my old friends here in Kanto?' I thought to myself. That's when I temporarily closed the Cerulean Gym and traveled to visit you and Brock."_

"_I'm over here,"_ Brock interjected and waved at Ash, who waved back as well.

"_Anyway, Brock and I traveled through the Viridian Forest with all the… bleh… disgusting Bug Pokemon lurking about," _Misty said and shuddered with the thought of Bug-type Pokemon surrounding her.

"_Man, you're still scared of Bug-types, Misty?"_ Ash asked in exasperation. There were some stifled giggles coming from behind Misty. Misty retaliated by sending a subtle, but lethal death glare to silence the gigglers.

"_Look, that's not the point right now,"_ Misty replied angrily before she calmed herself. _"Anyway, Brock and I got out of the Viridian Forest to Viridian City. We decided to get something to eat since it was lunch time so we went to the Pokemon Center. You can probably guess what Brock did next."_ Ash got the idea and grinned, causing Misty to laugh. _"I was about to get out of retirement of stopping Brock's love tendencies, but his Croagunk beat me to it."_ Everybody except for poor Brock, who curled up into a ball with his mysteriously strange Croagunk standing next to him, was laughing wildly about that situation.

"… _Go on, Misty…,"_ Ash said exuberantly as he tried to catch his breath from all the laughter. Misty was the first from the group to stop her laughter so that she could continue her story.

"_Okay, Ash,"_ Misty replied happily. _"Brock and I also reunited with May and Max in the Viridian City Pokemon Center."_

"_Really?" _Ash asked in amazement.

"_That's right,"_ May and Max answered eagerly in unison.

"_Okay, so after we all ate lunch, the four of us traveled down Route 1 to Pallet Town,"_ Misty explained. _"And you'll never believe this: we met up with four more people who seem to also you. And we also found out about your new Battle Facility."_

"_Oh, well I guess news about that should have spread in Kanto so I'm not too concerned, but the four people I'm guessing are Dawn, Zoey, Nando, and Kenny?"_ Ash asked in uncertainty since he saw the four natives of Sinnoh together.

"_You got three out of four correct,"_ Drew said in a somewhat irritated tone.

"_Really?"_ Ash asked in a surprised way. _"Let's see… Dawn. No wait… um…"_

"_ME,"_ Drew answered impatiently just to get it over with. _"Dawn, Zoey, Nando, and ME!"_

"_But then where does Kenny come in?"_ Ash questioned, sounding irritated from Drew's response.

"_We all visited Grandpa's lab before we went to your house,"_ Gary said from the back. _"We found Kenny there along with…"_ Gary stopped because he knew that Ash would not like the next answer.

"_With who?"_ Ash asked nonchalantly.

"_Paul,"_ Brock answered abruptly. Gary nodded solemnly in confirmation.

"_Paul was at Professor Oak's!?"_ Ash asked in outrage. _"What damage did he do this time?"_

"_So you are okay, Ash,"_ Zoey said consolingly. _"You seem to be more concerned about what he did in Professor Oak's Lab than what he did to you."_

"_What to you mean?"_ Ash asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"_Wow, Ash,"_ Kenny said lightheartedly. _"You're almost as dense as Dee…"­_ Before Kenny could finish his sentence, he sensed Dawn's strangely powerful presence behind him as he heard her crack her knuckles loudly. He stopped himself from making a big mistake.

"_Looks like Dawn's got you pegged, Kenny,"_ Ash said amusedly when he watched the part of the screen with Dawn threatening Kenny about saying her nickname. _"Anyway, what did you mean about me being okay?"_

"_Paul explained to all of us about his previous encounter with you at Tohjo Falls,"_ Zoey said in a serious tone.

"_Oh, you've heard,"_ Ash said in a depressed tone. _"Look, there's no way I'm losing to that guy again. My Pokemon and I have become stronger since then. Paul's going down!"_

"_Then there was no reason to worry,"_ Nando said melodically. _"Ash has taken on full responsibilities as a Pokemon Trainer and moved on from his losses."_

"_I'm sure you've also gotten stronger, too, Nando,"_ Ash said kindly.

"_Indeed, I have,"_ Nando replied and strummed some of his harp's strings. _"And I would be honored to engage in battle with you again."_

"_Well, it was great to see all of you again,"_ Ash said contently. _"I have to go now."_

"_Wait a minute, Ash,"_ Max called out to stop him.

"_What is it, Max?"_ Ash asked casually.

"_Where are you anyway?"_ Max questioned inquisitively in an attempt to find out about Ash's business with the Battle Frontier.

"_I-uh can't say,"_ Ash responded softly. _"Why?"_

"_Because, um, I challenge you to a battle,"_ Max declared from the first thought that popped into his head. However, his request for a battle with Ash surprised everyone.

"_Wait, Max, does that mean you're…?"_ Ash asked in astonishment.

"_That's right,"_ Max proclaimed proudly. _"I'm now an official Pokemon Trainer with three Pokemon to boot."_

"_That's awesome, Max,"_ Ash congratulated the littlest Pokemon Trainer. _"Tell you what. When I come back to Pallet Town at the end of the month, you and I can have a three-on-three battle. What do you say?"_

"_Do you really mean it?" _Max asked excitedly.

"_If you're up to it,"_ Ash answered curtly.

"_Yippee, I have a battle with Ash,"_ Max exclaimed gleefully and jumped around the room. His dancing was cut short by his sister, May, however.

"_Max, control yourself or else you won't be allowed to have your battle," _May said in a warning tone.

"_May, you're not our mother,"_ Max complained back. The two siblings began to argue once again so Brock volunteered to bring them to the living room.

"_Let's go, you two,"_ Brock said in an unimpressed tone as he dragged the two Petalburg siblings by their ears to the living room. Everybody sweat-dropped from watching May's and Max's heated arguments.

"_And I thought Dee Dee's tantrum in Professor Oak's Laboratory was the biggest event today,"_ Kenny thought with a raised eyebrow from seeing the argument of the Petalburg City siblings.

"_Alright, honey,"_ Delia said brightly as she returned to the videophone. _"See you at the end of the month."_

"_Bye, everyone,"_ Ash said softly.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu waved good-bye to everyone as well before Ash hung up the videophone and he disappeared from screen.

"_Well, I guess it can be safe to say that we'll all stay together until we see Ash again,"_ Misty said assumingly.

"_But where are going to stay in we're going to wait for Ash?"_ Dawn asked kindly.

"_I'd be happy to allow Ash's friends to stay in my house,"_ Delia said heartwarmingly.

"_How about I also make things easier for everybody?"_ Gary suggested nonchalantly. _"I'll take the guys to stay at my house for the remaining weeks while Mrs. Ketchum allows the girls to board in with her."_

"_That's a great idea, Gary,"_ Delia responded optimistically. _"It's getting dark outside anyway because we used up a lot of time talking to Ash."_

"_Okay then, I'm bringing the guys with me,"_ Gary reassured everyone. May, Max, and Brock came in from the living room completely worn out from the ensued arguing.

"_So, uh, where am I staying?"_ Max asked calmly.

"_Brock and Max, you are coming with me, Drew, Kenny, and Nando to my house nearby Grandpa's Lab,"_ Gary explained to Brock and Max. They both nodded and followed Gary, Drew, Kenny, and Nando out the front door.

"_Good night, sis,"_ Max called out from the dark outside and waved his right hand in the air.

"_Good night, Max,"_ May responded kindheartedly from the front doorway and waved back. She watched the male Trainers and Coordinators walk a short distance to the Oak's house, which was still in plain view from where she was standing. May walked back inside the Ketchum's household to join the rest of the girls.

"_I'll go make dinner for you ladies,"_ Delia told the girls and smiled.

"_Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Ketchum,"_ the girls responded in gratitude. Once Delia went to the kitchen to fix up a meal, the girls then declared _"Slumber party!"_ Delia quickly made some food for the girls' Pokemon, which were promptly sent out in the backyard as to not break anything inside the house. Dawn and May were waiting in the backyard with all of the girls' Pokemon, Misty went inside the kitchen to check up on Delia, and Zoey went to the bathroom.

"_We'll all eat out in the back with our Pokemon since it's such a nice night out, Mrs. Ketchum,"_ Misty said happily.

"_Okay, Misty,"_ Delia replied gently as she started work on dinner for the girls.

"_Hey, do you mind if I help you out in the kitchen?"_ Misty asked generously.

"_It's not really necessary, but I don't really mind it at all, dear,"_ Delia said amiably. _"Can you bring the food for you ladies out to the back?"_

"_Sure,"_ Misty answered kindly. Misty was about to head to the back door when she bumped into Zoey. _"Oh, hey Zoey!"_

"_Hi, Misty,"_ Zoey responded kindheartedly as well. _"Hey, you seem to know a lot about Ash you met him before any of us, correct?"_

"_That's correct,"_ Misty replied gladly to the other red head. _"But what's on your mind that made you ask me about him?"_

"_Well, what is he like?"_ Zoey asked in curiosity. _"I pretty much know the basic stuff about him, that he's kind, hard-headed, and crazy. Do you know any more about him?"_ A silly thought then appeared within Misty's mind that made her want to mess with Zoey a little bit.

"_Yeah,"_ Misty said cheerfully. _"Let me show you through interaction. Here, I'll pretend to be Ash."_ Misty then slightly deepened her voice and messed up her orange-red hair by removing her mini-ponytail on the side to make it similar to Ash's messy hairstyle. _"Hey, Zoey! What's up?"_ Misty's impression of Ash caught Zoey off guard and nearly convinced her that was the real Ash, except Misty wasn't wearing a hat.

"_Uh, hi…, Ash…,"_ Zoey responded, still somewhat surprised. _"How are you doing today?"_

"_Better than ever,"_ Misty said with the same enthusiasm as Ash did. _"Say, do you want to go out with me?"_ Zoey was completely thrown off balance by that question.

"_Would Ash really say that to me?"_ Zoey thought as a small hue of red appeared on her cheeks. _"I guess I could go along with it."_

"_I'm waiting,"_ Misty said in singsong.

"_Um, okay,"_ Zoey said in uncertainty about Misty's acting performance. Misty then placed her right arm over Zoey and walked with her to the backyard.

"_Here we are,"_ Misty proclaimed enthusiastically. _"Out! Hope you have enjoyed it, Zoey!"_ May and Dawn witnessed the performance and started laughing hysterically. The Pokemon didn't know what was going on so they joined in all the laughter. Zoey was mortified beyond belief and was flushed red.

"_Looks like Misty got you, Zoey,"_ Dawn said while holding on to her aching ribs. May was laughing in her Blaziken's arms. Zoey then turned away from the girls, obviously angry about Misty's joke.

"_Lighten up, Zoey,"_ Misty said blithely. _"Ash makes jokes most of the time when he's not training with his Pokemon."_

"_At least his jokes can't be as sick and twisted as yours,"_ Zoey responded hurtfully. The girls and Pokemon stopped laughing at Zoey's expense. May and Dawn ran to Zoey to comfort her about her recent humiliation.

"_Wait a minute; you actually believed Ash would actually ask you out?"_ Misty asked in a comforting, yet surprised tone. _"I'm truly sorry, Zoey."_

"_Yeah, why did you think that way?"_ Dawn asked out of curiosity. _"You usually judge people based on their appearances and attitudes back at Sinnoh. What made you change your way of thinking?"_ Zoey quietly gasped from Dawn's question and slightly blushed.

"_Look's like someone's got a crush on Ash,"_ May sang playfully when she noticed Zoey's blushing. _"When it comes to love, I'm so ready to make it happen!"_

"_Well…, uhhhh…,"_ Zoey was at a loss of words from May's teasing. Misty formed a warm smile on her face for her fellow redhead.

"_Don't worry about it, Zoey,"_ Misty said comfortingly. _"I've been down that road."_ Zoey then looked at her, wanting to know more._"I'm not really surprised that another girl has fallen for Ash's charms. In fact, I may still have some feelings for him."_

"_But then, why haven't you shown any jealousy when you all have learn about my feelings,"_ Zoey asked curiously.

"_For some reason, I just can't show much jealousy to friends than I do to random people,"_ Misty replied sincerely. _"And to think, you and I have become friends already in one day. It's probably because of our wild red hair."_ The two redheads began laughing like normal friends do.

"_If it's any consolation, I've also developed feelings for Ash,"_ May admitted softly to Dawn since Misty and Zoey were still laughing together.

"_But what about that snot-haired snob that you call a rival?"_ Dawn asked about Drew, who was said to have been hitting on May back at Johto. _"Just leave him behind and go to Ash if you really like him."_

"_I like Ash, but then that would make him Drew's big target to obliterate,"_ May replied truthfully. _"What about you? Who do you have on mind?"_

"_I don't want to say Ash, but then I'd be lying,"_ Dawn said cheerily. _"It looks like I'm the fourth girl to admit her feelings about Ash."_

"_What about your friend?"_ May asked about Kenny. _"He looks like a nice boy."_

"_Kenny teases me a lot,"_ Dawn said in a complaining tone. _"I really hate reliving my embarrassing moments through him and he thinks that his Empoleon is better than my Prinplup."_

"_He's only teasing and taunting you because he secretly likes you,"_ May replied sweetly.

"_I was thinking Paul would have been a more sensible choice though since he doesn't know any of my embarrassing secrets,"_ Dawn responded genteelly.

"_Why him!?"_ May asked in outrage. _"Did you already forget the disrespect he showed us earlier today because he thought we were all weak slacker clowns? He didn't even bother remembering your name!"_

"_Well back at Sinnoh, whenever he addressed me when I try to break up an argument between him and Ash, he spoke in a calmer and more genteel tone than to Ash or anyone else,"_ Dawn responded softly.

"_But you said it yourself that he releases Pokemon that are not up to his ridiculous standards,"_ May argued back. _"You even said that he hasn't changed since his defeat in Ash's hands at the Sinnoh League Conference."_

"_I think I'm wrong then,"_ Dawn said in a serious tone, confusing May to a great extent. _"I don't know why, but I think Paul may have actually learned the lesson Ash has been trying to teach him about respecting your Pokemon and being friends with them. But knowing Paul as well as I should by now, I think he's been trying to deny it since then by resorting back to his old ways of seeing Pokemon as inferior tools only. I think he needs a push in the right direction. Paul's defeat by Ash is only step one. Maybe another lesson in defeat by him might help him learn for real."_

"_Wow, I didn't think of it that way, but it's only because I did not know Paul well,"_ May said in a reasoning tone. _"But anyway, it looks like the four of us have something in common: we all have feelings for Ash Ketchum." _

"_Looks that way,"_ Dawn said in an agreeing manner. _"No need to worry, then!"_

"_Well I wouldn't say that for you,"_ Misty responded after finishing her interaction with Zoey. _"Because in the end, I'll be the one to end up with Ash."_

"_In your dreams, Misty,"_ Zoey announced readily. _"Ash will probably want someone with class, like me."_

"_Zoey, you're starting to sound a lot like Drew and you're the one who turned him down earlier with a swift slap,"_ May said teasingly. Zoey sweat-dropped from hearing May, who made her sound like a hypocrite._"Speaking of Drew, I wonder how the guys are doing at Gary's house?"_

"_Let's see…,"_ Zoey mused and got into a thinking position by placing a hand under her chin. _"From what I can tell from most of them, Brock's probably the one cooking their dinner, Nando's telling stories about Sinnoh's myths and playing his Golden Mew harp to your energetic brother, and Gary and Drew might be sharing battle strategies."_

"_Whoa, those are really good guesses,"_ May replied sincerely. Zoey gave a friendly smile to May in return.

"_We all have an equal chance with Ash, right?"_ Dawn asked Misty.

"_I'm still not sure if you're a match for him because from my view, you look like you're still ten to eleven years old and Ash is not a big fan of short skirts,"_ Misty said jokingly as Dawn was pretty much the only girl in the group wearing a very short skirt. Dawn then comically tried to pull down her skirt to make herself look decent.

"_Uh, no need to worry,"_ Dawn responded sheepishly. _"At least we know that Ash isn't with another girl at this moment."_

* * *

"_Tonight is really nice,"_ Anabel commented about the clear night sky with visible stars and a crescent moon shining brightly. The reflection of the night sky on the surface of the lake she and Ash were hanging out at was even vividly visible.

"_Wow, you must really like nighttime,"_ Ash said in a relaxed way. _"Why's that?"_

"_Silly Ash, I think that all times of the day are nice,"_ Anabel said pleasantly. _"And I think they're even nicer when I'm spending them with you."_

"_I guess,"_ Ash responded warmly. _"So, you don't mind if our Pokemon also share this experience with us since Pikachu is already napping here?"_

"_Not at all so let's do it then,"_ Anabel answered kindly. Ash immediately got up and threw five Pokeballs in the air. From his Pokeballs, Ash sent out Infernape, Staraptor, Floatzel, and his two new exchanges: Sceptile and Snorlax. Sceptile jumped up into the nearest tree to relax on a branch as usual. Staraptor flew to the tree next to Sceptile's tree to perch itself upon. Floatzel jumped into the lake to peacefully float around in. Snorlax went to Sceptile's tree to lie on the side of the trunk. Infernape went to sit down next to its Trainer.

"_It's too bad Gallade and Grotle aren't here to relax with us tonight,"_ Ash sighed softly. _"However, it was my idea that I'd get a jumpstart on helping Floatzel relearn Water Pulse. And I thought that both Sceptile and Snorlax can recreate the situation better than Gallade and Grotle."_

"_Don't worry about it too much,"_ Anabel said comfortingly. _"Once you get your Battle Facility, you can keep all of your Pokemon there and you'd be allowed to choose which ones you want to battle alongside with. You'll be able to see Gallade and Grotle again. Now it's my turn."_ Anabel stood up and also tossed five Pokeballs in the air. In flashes of white, Espeon, Metagross, Alakazam, Chingling, and her own Snorlax materialized. Espeon ran up to its Trainer's side and lied down at Anabel's feet. Alakazam and Metagross both stayed at a nearby corner of the lake, which was presumably their favorite spot. Anabel's Snorlax went to lie down at the tree where Staraptor perched itself upon. Coincidentally, it lied down next to Ash's Snorlax, in which both Snorlax promptly said "Hello!" to each other before both fell asleep. Anabel had Chingling sit on her lap much like Ash had his napping Pikachu on his lap.

"_Wow, all of your Pokemon except your Snorlax are Psychic-types,"_ Ash remarked after seeing Anabel sent out her Pokemon. _"And your Chingling looks awesome."_

"_Thank you, Ash,"_ Anabel responded and gave a warm smile. _"Chingling and I have gotten along pretty well since I captured it last month."_

"Ching Ching!" Chingling hopped up and down to signify its happiness with Anabel.

"_It looks to me that Chingling is as close to you as Espeon is,"_ Ash remarked sympathetically. _"I just know the bonds between a Pokemon and its Trainer."_

"Ching! Ching! Chiiiiiing!" Chingling hopped cheerfully until its small body was cloaked in a bright white.

"_No way,"_ Ash said in amazement as he watched Chingling beginning to evolve on Anabel's lap.

"_Ash, you are so right about Chingling,"_ Anabel said in amazement as well._"Chingling's evolving!"_

The brightly glowing Chingling gained the ability to float as it hovered towards the heart of the lake. Floatzel got out of Chingling's way as the Bell Pokemon flew to the center to evolve. Chingling's evolution caught the attention of Ash's and Anabel's Pokemon as they witnessed Chingling changing its form in the middle of the lake. Several wild nocturnal Pokemon in the forest also watched the evolution from where they stood, whether it was on the ground or on top of tree branches. Chingling's body expanded only a little bit as a suction-cup-like growth appeared on top of its head and a ribbon-like tail unfurled itself from the bottom. The two red and white rope appendages retracted back into its body as well. When the light was over, Chimecho was found in Chingling's place.

"Chiiiiime!" Chimecho's soothing cry echoed throughout the lake and was heard by many Pokemon and the two young Trainers.

"_Anabel, your Chingling evolved into a Chimecho,"_ Ash said in an astounded tone and took out his red Pokedex from his pocket to look up Chimecho.

"_Chimecho, the Wind Chime Pokemon and the evolved form of Chingling,"_ the recorded voice of Pokedex explained. _"Chimecho travels on the wind and plucks berries using its long tail. And when enraged, its cries become ultrasonic waves that are capable of knocking out its foes with great distance."_

"Chime! Chime!" Chimecho gleefully floated back to Anabel, who gave it a big hug as soon as it came back.

"_Chimecho, I'm so proud of you,"_ Anabel said joyfully.

"Chime!" Chimecho then proceeded to playfully wrap its long tail around Anabel's head, slightly confounding her. Ash and some of the other Pokemon laughed at the adorable sight and even Anabel joined in with the innocent laughter, even though she could not see through her beloved Chimecho's tail.

* * *

"_Aya, you know what you must do,"_ a stern, commanding voice echoed in the empty halls of a building in Mt. Silver.

"_Brother, please,"_ the voice of a young woman named Aya also echoed in the halls. _"Are you sure that he's ready for such a feat?"_

"_There's no doubt in my mind, Aya,"_ Aya's older brother said sternly. _"He has proven his skills time and again in these regional championships. It is only fair that he's eligible to compete in the Elite Four challenge."_

"_But the one you're talking about has yet to win a Pokemon League competition in any region,"_ Aya reasoned back. _"He did come close to winning the Sinnoh Pokemon League, but was forced to surrender because his Pokemon needed rest from the semifinals."_

"_Listen, Aya,"_ Aya's brother said impatiently. _"The Sinnoh Elite Four has talked it over with the Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto Elite Four regarding this young man's performance in the Pokemon League competitions. He especially did pretty well in the Orange Island League considering he won in it. Unfortunately for him, the Orange Archipelago has not been officially recognized by the Pokemon League Committee. Back to topic, I believe that now is the time in his young life for him to challenge the Elite Four of the four regions."_

"_Brother Koga, are you saying that you want to challenge him again to a battle since the Fuchsia City Gym?"_ Aya asked loudly. _"You're now a member of the Johto Elite Four. You don't have to waste your time with him. Why do you have to insist?"_

"_Because I would be foolish to stand in the way of that boy's dream on becoming a Pokemon Master,"_ Koga answered back austerely, causing Aya to tremble in fear. _"Now then, I have heard from Scott of the Battle Frontier that he's the newest member of the Frontier Brains. That gives me reason enough to believe that he's become even stronger and wiser since our last meeting."_

"_You always were a big softie at heart, Big Brother,"_ Aya remarked softly at Koga's compassion for the Trainer they've considered to challenge the Elite Four of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. _"I'll do then if you believe he's truly ready for the greatest challenge of his life. I'll deliver the message to Pallet Town as quickly as possible. In return, I expect you to give him the battle of the century as you've become quite strong yourself. See you around, Koga!"_ Aya then swiftly departed from Mt. Silver with a scroll in hand to Pallet Town.

"_I hope you're ready, Ash Ketchum!"_

* * *

**I'd like to express my gratitude to the reviewers for giving me some of these suggestions in this chapter. And I'd like to thank those who gave me current knowledge about the debut episodes in Japan because I didn't see them when I posted the past chapters. Anyway, I originally didn't think about using these ideas for my story, but then I thought, "What the hey?" Anyway, thanks. For the next chapter, I'm still not really sure what to add, but suggestions are allowed. One last thing: With Super Smash Bros. Brawl being released into the US, I'll probably not be around as much as I used to. I'll also be pretty busy with school work. If I don't make my one-week deadline, don't be discouraged. I'll post my chapters eventually. Now then, review, reread, play in traffic, or talk to your llama. Ciao! **


	14. Orre

**It's been awhile, has it not? After all this time playing SSBB and doing school work at the same time, I finally got a chance to resume my duties as an author. Anyway, after being blasted away by Paul's Torterra in the last few chapters, the Team Rocket trio find themselves wandering around in a completely different region from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh a few days before the end of the month. The trio contacts their boss, Giovanni, through a videophone booth for information on their new location. After traveling in the new region for some time, they encounter someone who is heading off to Kanto to meet Giovanni. This person somewhat willingly accepts the Team Rocket trio to join him on the flight to Kanto. As for Ash and Anabel, they help Floatzel relearn Water Pulse within a week. Also, Ash's friends are now in Celadon City, doing various activities to kill time on waiting for Ash. And Aya gets held up in Blackthorn City on her way to Pallet Town.**

* * *

"_Oy, vey,"_ Meowth groaned tiresomely. _"Where 'da heck are we?"_ Meowth and his two human companions have been walking endlessly in what seems to be a desert. _"Man, 'dis place is hotta' 'dan a Groudon!"_

"_Quit your complaining, Meowth,"_ Jessie responded angrily. _"It was bad enough that the rude twerp's Torterra blasted us here a week ago, but I don't need to hear you rubbing it in all the time. And this region's humidity is ruining my trademark long hair…"_ Jessie immediately tended to her long crimson hair drooping lifelessly from the back of her head.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet appeared out of nowhere and annoyed Jessie to no end as per usual. Without uttering a single word, she swiftly recalled her Patient Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

"_Oh, I don't think there's civilization anywhere near here,"_ James moaned despondently while looking at the ground as he walked along with his teammates. _"Not even my rich folks would set up a cottage home here in the middle of scenic nowhere."_ James then looked up and saw something in a short distance ahead of his teammates and him._ "Are my eyes deceiving me? Is this another cruel mirage of this region?"_

"_What?"_ Jessie and Meowth asked in confusion and James pointed ahead. Jessie and Meowth also saw something ahead.

"_What is it?"_ Jessie questioned in curiosity.

"_Ah, so I'm not seeing things," _James sighed in relief. As the trio walked closer to the object James pointed out, the object turned out to be a videophone booth.

"_Hey, a phone booth,"_ Meowth said excitedly. _"Wat are 'da chances findin' 'dis ding in 'da middle of nowhere? Let's call 'da Boss so 'dat he can get us outta here!"_

"_Slow down there, Meowth,"_ Jessie said calmly and gesturing him to stop. _"First, we got to figure out what region are we at right now. I'm not sure if even the Boss knows this place."_

"_True, and besides…,"_ James added in. _"What are the chances the Boss is willing to help us out this time around? We have not been exactly on his good side lately…"_

"_We haven't been on his good side for some years already,"_ Jessie retorted quickly. _"We've been lying and begging him not to kick us off Team Rocket for who-knows-how-long. We pretty much have nothing left to lose now. So, let's make the call already, for crying out loud!"_ Using whatever change they had left, Team Rocket inserted the necessary amount of coins into the coin slot and dialed the number of the leader of Team Rocket. After a few moments from dialing the number, the receiver picked up and was shown on screen. From the screen of the trio's videophone was a stone-faced man with short brown hair wearing a bright orange business suit sitting at his desk with a Persian on his lap.

"_What is it you three troublesome buffoons want this time?"_ the man asked impatiently.

"_Master Giovanni,"_ Jessie answered nervously, but maintained a kind tone of voice. _"We bring you great tidings from… from… uh, I don't know what region is this."_

"_Fools, how dare you waste more of my time as it is,"_ Giovanni responded austerely, which caused the trio to quake in fear. _"I am busy running a powerful organization and have absolutely no time to waste on your useless hellos."_

"_W-Wait, sir,"_ James stuttered fearfully. _"C-Can you at least tell us what region are we? This place seems to be an endless desert."_ The trio saw Giovanni close his eyes and stroke his Persian's ears casually. Persian was enjoying the strokes nevertheless.

"_You idiots,"_ Giovanni scolded immediately after reopening his eyes. _"How did you three end up in the Orre region?"_

"_Orre region!?"_ the trio repeated in their clueless demeanors.

"_So we're not in Kansas anymore?"_ James asked foolishly. Jessie then immediately whacked her light-blue-haired partner with a paper fan.

"_What do you think we've been talking about for the past few minutes?"_ Jessie yelled out impatiently. While she continued hitting James with her paper fan for making such stupid move, Meowth took over the videophone.

"_One of 'da twoips' Torterra blasted us here a week ago, your Bossliness,"_ Meowth said dutifully. _"Is 'dere any chance for you to come get us outta here?"_

"_Hmmmm, sadly no,"_ Giovanni answered calmly while still stroking his Persian's ears. _"How you return to the Kanto region is up to you. Personally, I don't know much about the Orre region so I can't be of any help to you, not that I was planning to help you three. However, I will say this: I'm expecting an associate from the Orre region sometime by the end of the month. If you're lucky enough to run into my associate before he leaves the Orre region, he may take you alongside himself to Team Rocket Headquarters. Now then, this conversation is over!"_ Giovanni immediately severed the connection and the trio was once again alone to fend for themselves.

"_Uh, Meowth, did the Boss say who was his visitor?"_ Jessie asked while holding a beaten-up James up the shirt. Meowth shook his head side to side and raised his arms up. The Team Rocket trio then looked down in disgust before moving on.

Jessie, James, and Meowth continued walking in the desert plains that are of the Orre region. With the discovery of the videophone booth in the middle of nowhere, the trio had revitalized hope of finding a nearby town and actually turned out successful for once. They came upon a town of decrepit old buildings and many shady characters roaming around in and out of those buildings.

"_What is this place?"_ James asked his fellow teammates, who were also in awe of the peculiar town before them.

"_This is Pyrite Town,"_ a strange voice said out of nowhere. Team Rocket looked for where the voice came from and found a young teen with short, messy green hair and wearing a black outfit like most Rogues would wear. He looked rather amused by Team Rocket's incompetence as shown by his shifty-looking face.

"_What are you so smug about, kid?"_ Jessie asked angrily from seeing the Rogue's smug face.

"_First off, the name is Cail,"_ the green-haired Rogue answered coolly. _"And second, I'm the self-appointed gatekeeper of Pyrite Town. I don't just let anyone into Pyrite Town for free."_

"_Wat is Pyrite Town, anyway?"_ Meowth asked inquisitively. Cail was slightly flabbergasted at the sight of a Pokemon talking in the English language, much less a Meowth.

"_Whoa, a talking Meowth!?"_ Cail yelled in astonishment and took a few steps back. _"It's even standing on its two hind legs!"_

"_Hey, it took a lot of woik to pull 'dis off, so don't go dissin' it, got it?"_ Meowth ranted impatiently.

"_Heh, you guys are not from around here, are you?"_ Cail asked smugly. The three Team Rocket members then got into formation for their motto as a way to introduce themselves to the young Rogue.

"_Listen, is that a Rogue I hear?"_

"_His voice irritates me loud and clear."_

"_Floating on the wind."_

"_Past the stars."_

"_In your ear!"_

"_Bringing chaos in a breakneck pace."_

"_Dashing hope, putting fear in its pathetic place."_

"_How annoying,"_ Cail thought monotonously as Team Rocket continued to recite the motto, up to the part with roses by any other names is just as sweet and everything being worse when their work was complete. _"Dynamic Punch!"_ Cail immediately sent out his Granbull to power up the called-out Dynamic Punch.

"_Dynamic Punch,"_ Jessie repeated eagerly from hearing Cail's battle command in substitute of her own name in the motto. A short pause followed from Jessie's predicted expression of confusion.

"_Uh, Dynamic Punch isn't your name, is it?"_ James asked confusedly.

"_I tink it's 'dat Granbull's name,"_ Meowth shouted in panic and pointed at Cail's Granbull that was charging in wrathfully to slam Team Rocket with its Dynamic Punch. Granbull slammed its fist into the ground right in front of Team Rocket and created a large, devastating explosion that sent the team flying into the air once again.

"_Just great,"_ Jessie whined angrily as she flew in the air along with her two Team Rocket teammates. _"That Rogue twerp dared to interrupt our motto."_

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet came out of nowhere for the umpteenth time and placed its flat blue hand on its forehead.

"_That's something you don't see every episode,"_ James remarked sadly to Jessie's complaint of their motto getting interrupted. _"Do you think he would have preferred Cassidy and Biff's motto?"_ James' official Team-Rocket-styled cell phone, which he surprisingly kept since the trio's recent demotion, started to ring out the "Double Trouble" ring tone. _"Hello?"_

"_THE NAME IS BUTCH, YOU NUT,"_ Butch yelled out angrily over the phone before hanging up abruptly.

"_Strange, how do you think he found out?"_ James asked his airborne teammates, perplexed by Butch's sudden call. _"Do you think he's watching us right now? Usually, Professor Mamba is the one who calls a Rocket member over the phone for mispronouncing his name."_ James' cell phone began ringing "Double Trouble" again. _"Hello?"_

"_IT'S SAMBA… DOY… I MEAN NAMBA, NOT MAMBA,"_ Namba shouted angrily from the other side of the phone before hanging up.

"_How did both of them find out?"_ James asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Mime Mime Mime?" Mime Jr. joined James and asked the same question in its Pokemon tongue.

"_Hey, kids,"_ Meowth said groggily to no one in particular, confusing his human teammates. _"If you see 'dat chainsmokin'-soundin' punk and hotheaded scientist who called us just now, tell 'dem to retoin to Team Rocket Headquoitas' for Apple Sauce Day in 'da cafeteria."_

"_This is no time for think about Apple Sauce Day, Meowth,"_ Jessie shouted in an annoyed tone of voice at Meowth.

"_But do you guys know what it's time to think about now?"_ James asked unenthusiastically.

"_We're blasting off again,"_ the trio bellowed into the sky before disappearing again.

"Wobuff!" The last sound made by Team Rocket was Wobbuffet's cry echoing.

"_Heh, that'll shut them up,"_ Cail remarked disdainfully about the troublesome trio. He then looked down to his Granbull that was sitting and staring at the sky where Team Rocket disappeared as well. _"Good job, Granbull."_

"Graaaahh…" Granbull growled affectionately from the complement before being recalled into its Pokeball.

"_Well, time to get back guarding this entrance like I've always done for years,"_ Cail sighed after taking a big breath. _"There has been nothing exciting taking place since that spikey auburn-haired kid took down Cipher a year ago. Come to think of it, there was that seventeen-year old in that snazzy blue trench coat who took down Cipher six years ago before its revival a year ago. To think, I've actually battle against these two heroes of Orre and lost. Ah, well… Back to work for me."_

* * *

"_Where are those two scientists?"_ a tall man with long, stringy blue hair and a somewhat wide forehead questioned impatiently, easily startling his soldiers. This man wore a blue uniform with steel coverings on his torso and sides. He also wore dark, rectangular shades to conceal his eyes from others. _"I've told them personally to meet up here with the rest of us."_ The blue-haired man and his other soldiers were waiting around by a large, normal-looking, hovercraft.

"_Master Ardos, please calm down,"_ one of the man soldiers said humbly. All the soldiers wore matching grey uniforms including grey helmets with black eyewear and blue neckerchiefs. _"They'll be here before take off."_

"_Harrumph, fine,"_ Ardos responded with his anger slowly subsiding. _"But just remember this, my Cipher Peons. This meeting has to go off unhitched for the new plan to work."_

"_What's the plan again?"_ One of Ardos' Cipher Peons whispered to the other soldier next to him.

"_I don't know,"_ the other Peon whispered back hastily, hoping that Ardos wouldn't catch him or the other Cipher Peon in conversation. _"Unless the plan is going on schedule as Master Ardos wants it to be, he won't be telling us Jack Squat."_

"_Hey, what's that in the sky,"_ another Peon spoke out and pointed up. Ardos and the rest of the soldiers looked up to see the Team Rocket trio freefalling and screaming towards them. _"Look out!"_ Team Rocket crashed in front of the hovercraft with a large thud. A crater three times their widths combined was left behind in their wake.

"_Watch it, you pedestrians,"_ Ardos snapped furiously. _"Cut it any closer and you would have made the biggest mistake of your pathetic, insignificant lives."_ Ardos was pointing out on how Team Rocket almost landed upon the hovercraft and nearly destroyed it on impact.

"_We're sorry, we're sorry, WE'RE SORRY,"_ Jessie, James, and Meowth pleaded for their lives without looking up to who they were apologizing to. When the three Team Rocket members did look up, they saw Ardos staring at them with daggers through his dark eyewear.

"_Wow, who's 'dis fashionista' joka'?"_ Meowth asked in his wise guy tone after looking at Ardos' blue uniform. Ardos gritted his teeth and snarled quietly. He clenched both of his fists and was about to bring out one of his Pokemon to deal with the three interlopers.

"_Shut it, Meowth,"_ Jessie whispered harshly and slammed her hand on top of the talking Scratch Cat Pokemon's head to stop it from making more jokes.

"_I don't think you'd want to mess with this guy,"_ James said fearfully from seeing Ardos' unpleasant disposition.

"_Whoa, a talking Meowth,"_ some of the Cipher Peons murmured from hearing Meowth speak English. Ardos was becoming annoyed by his men's murmuring.

"_Silence,"_ Ardos yelled austerely and raised an arm up. His Peons were then silent, but were still trembling from the command. _"That's enough out of all of you. Now then… Who are you three?"_ The Team Rocket trio then huddled up to decide the next course of action. After ten seconds have passed, the trio broke off.

"_Prepare for trouble from above the skies!"_

"_From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"_

"_An evil as old as the galaxy…"_

"… _Sent here to fulfill our destiny."_

"_Plus there's me!"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_And James!"_

"_Meowth! Those are 'da names!"_

"_Anywhere there's peace in the universe…"_

"… _Team Rocket …"_

"… _Will be there…"_

"… _To make everything worse!"_

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"_Ah, this motto sure brings back bittersweet memories of the time we use to recite this to the twerps in Hoenn and the Battle Frontier,"_ Jessie sighed softly.

"_I'll say,"_ James agreed happily.

"_I'm sure we made a mark using 'dis motto wit' these lugs,"_ Meowth said excitedly.

"_Uh, who's Team Rocket?"_ one Cipher Peon from the back asked with complete clueless in his voice. The trio fell onto the ground in humiliation from this demeaning outburst. All the Peons were clueless about Team Rocket except for Ardos, who merely smirked at the sight of Team Rocket's recent performance.

"_So you're part of Team Rocket of the Kanto region, huh?"_ Ardos asked, his cold voice seeping into the three Team Rocket member's bodies and caused them to slightly shiver.

"_T-That is correct, s-sir,"_ Jessie stuttered nervously.

"_Well what a coincidence,"_ Ardos remarked coldly. _"I was about to meet up with Giovanni in his headquarters to discuss our latest plans of world conquest, but I didn't expect him to send his troops here to escort us to Kanto."_ The trio was confused by this sudden statement.

"_Huddle,"_ Meowth announced and the three got into a circle.

"_So that guy is the Boss's associate?"_ James asked in astonishment.

"_And that they're working together for world domination?"_ Jessie added in as part of the three's newly discovered revelation.

"_I guess 'dat would explain 'da Boss giving all of his troopers ordas' on stealing as many powerful Pokeymon,"_ Meowth explained from all of the facts put together. _"Though 'da Boss did not say why he wanted us 'ta bring different Pokeymon instead of just 'da main twoip's Pikachu." _

"_I guess that's where this guy comes in,"_ Jessie referred to Ardos. _"Quick, I have an idea!"_ The trio immediately went to face Ardos._ "Uh, excuse us, sir. But, since we told you who we are, can you be a dear and tell us who you guys are and why you are going to meet with our Boss." _

"_Very well,"_ Ardos responded laconically. _"I am Ardos, the new Grand Master of Team Cipher, the once-proud criminal organization that nearly controlled Orre and almost brought the world to its knees. Our former Grand Master, Greevil, could have seized the world if not for that impudent child stopping our Shadow Pokemon plans."_

"_Shadow Pokemon?"_ Jessie, James, and Meowth repeated in confusion.

"_I'll tell you three more about Cipher's past along the way,"_ Ardos said calmly. _"After all, that's one of the many things I'm here to discuss with your boss. He contacted me after hearing of Team Cipher's many accomplishments of transforming Pokemon into the ultimate fighting machines."_

"_Master Ardos, the two scientists are here at last,"_ a tall Cipher Peon said to Ardos with two scientists catching their breaths behind him.

"_We're truly sorry, Master Ardos,"_ one of the scientists said breathlessly.

"_Please, mercy,"_ the other scientist also said while catching his breaths.

"_Humph, what took you nincompoops so long?"_ Ardos asked harshly.

"_Well… you see…,"_ the first Cipher scientist droned while recollecting his thoughts.

"_Forget it,"_ Ardos interrupted impatiently. _"I don't want to know. You're both lucky I'm in a merciful mood right now. But just remember that I'm not as kind as former Grand Master Greevil."_

"_Yes, sir,"_ both Cipher scientists responded immediately and saluted Ardos.

"_Wow, 'dis boss seems nicer 'dan our Boss,"_ Meowth commented nonchalantly. _"I wonda' if he's got an open Top Cat position…"_ All of the Cipher Peons and the two scientists began boarding the hovercraft. _"Hey, wat's goin' on?"_

"_You three said you wanted a ride back to Kanto, right?"_ Ardos asked coolly. _"Better get a move on." _

"_Yes, sir,"_ Jessie, James, and Meowth said at once and ran inside the Cipher hovercraft. Once all was present in the hovercraft, flight to Team Rocket Headquarters in Kanto took off immediately. Team Rocket, Ardos, and his Cipher minions gathered in the meeting room where Ardos had the stand first.

"_Heh heh heh…,"_ Ardos chuckled wickedly to his team. _"Once this meeting with Team Rocket Boss Giovanni goes successful, Team Cipher shall once again rise from the ashes of defeat once more and wreak havoc upon the world with the strongest Shadow Pokemon the world's ever seen. Long live Cipher!"_

"_Long live Cipher,"_ all members of Cipher roared and cheered for Ardos' inspirational speech.

"_Do you think we should join in, Jessie?"_ James asked, sounding scared from hearing parts of Cipher's plans.

"_Yeah, 'dese guys sound like complete nutcases, 'dinkin' 'dat 'dey can get woild domination thru us,"_ Meowth added in.

"_I know,"_ Jessie responded sadly. _"But right now, we're in foreign territory. One wrong move and they'll toss us overboard. We might as well play along until we get back to Kanto safely. Let's worry about staying alive with Team Cipher first."_ The three members of Team Rocket nodded in agreement and started to cheer for Ardos as well to keep them at peace. Ardos merely smirked at Team Rocket's halfhearted cheering.

"_Heh, fools,"_ Ardos thought sinisterly as he continued observing Team Rocket. _"You have no idea what I plan to do once I have all that I need from you. Heh heh heh…"_

* * *

"_Floatzel, Water Pulse,"_ Ash called out. He's back in his dried and cleaned Sinnoh attire and trained Floatzel to relearn Water Pulse.

"Floooaaaa…" Floatzel started forming a ball of water in its paws.

"_Sceptile, Snorlax, get ready,"_ Ash commanded. Both Pokemon grunted and prepared for the oncoming and hopefully perfected Water Pulse from Floatzel.

"Flooooaaaa!" Floatzel threw the large water ball towards Sceptile and Snorlax. The water ball was sliding along the grass surface in an incredible rate. Snorlax quickly got in front; the Sleeping Pokemon was ready to take the Water Pulse head on.

"_Boy, Floatzel's relearning of Water Pulse has gone really well since last week,"_ Anabel commented to Pikachu and Espeon. The three were sitting at Anabel's porch, watching Ash training his Floatzel to perfectly relearn Water Pulse. The time is still pretty early in the afternoon. _"I don't even have to get off this porch now since Floatzel has been able to produce a Water Pulse. The problem is…"_ She, Pikachu, and Espeon were expecting the same result from Floatzel's Water Pulse as before. Before the Water Pulse was even inches close to Snorlax, the ball of water exploded and merely splashed water on Snorlax, Sceptile, and Ash.

"Floa Floa Floa!" Floatzel became angry that its Water Pulse failed to hit the desired target.

"_Sorry, Floatzel, but you know it must be done,"_ Ash said softly. _"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!"_

"Sceptiiiile!" Sceptile sprayed yellow-glowing seeds from its mouth in a rapid-fire pace at Floatzel. Floatzel managed to dodge the Grass-type attack.

"_Floatzel, please understand that this is for your own good,"_ Ash said gently. _"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam! And Sceptile, you use SolarBeam!"_ These two sudden commands for powerful attacks surprised everyone, but Sceptile and Snorlax obeyed them nonetheless. The two beam attacks were quickly charged and fired immediately towards Floatzel.

"Floa? Floa! Floooaaaa…" Floatzel had to think fast to avoid more punishment, so it created another Water Pulse in its paws.

"_Floatzel, I hope you know what you're doing,"_ Ash thought quietly as he watched the SolarBeam and Hyper Beam attacks becoming closer to Floatzel.

"Flooooaaaa!" Without looking or even thinking, Floatzel threw the Water Pulse to meet Hyper Beam and SolarBeam head on. This time around, the Water Pulse didn't disappear after a few seconds and collided with the two beam attacks. This sudden change in Water Pulse caught everyone's attention, including Ash's. The Water Pulse somehow managed to push back the SolarBeam and Hyper Beam attacks back and grew bigger at the same time. Once the Water Pulse got threw the attacks and was in complete contact with Sceptile and Snorlax, it unleashed a series of powerful waves to further knock back the two Pokemon right to the ground.

"Floa?" Floatzel was slightly confused on how and why its Water Pulse worked this time around.

"_Floatzel, you did it,"_ Ash said excitedly and ran over to the Sea Weasel Pokemon. _"I'm sorry to have pushed you, but that was the only it would have worked."_

"Floa Floa!" Floatzel then crossed its arms and smiled lightly. It was happy that it successfully relearned Water Pulse in place of Ice Beam.

"Snorlax Snor!" Snorlax congratulated Floatzel on a job well done.

"Sceptile…" Sceptile gave Floatzel a curtly nod, acknowledging its strength. Floatzel nodded back as well, returning the favor to the Forest Pokemon.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out to its Trainer with Anabel and Espeon following behind.

"_Hey, Pikachu,"_ Ash said in his friendly manner and picked Pikachu up. _"How do you think Floatzel did today?"_

"_Pikachu gives that performance a thumbs-up,"_ Anabel answered kindly for Pikachu. _"… And so do I."_ Anabel then gave Ash a small congratulatory kiss on the cheek, causing Ash to blush and fall on his back in embarrassment. Floatzel, Sceptile, and Snorlax were also slightly red in the face from watching their Trainer's little "experience" and turned away as to stifle any rising laughter on Ash's expense.

"… _Uh… uhh… kissing… nice…,"_ Ash stuttered while still dazed from the kiss. He was still not truly used to having a girl just kiss him at anytime after almost two full months. Only when he actually knew the kiss coming was the time Ash stood his ground.

"Pika Pikapi…" Pikachu sighed from seeing its Trainer embarrassing himself once again.

"_That's okay, Pikachu,"_ Anabel said contentedly. _"He's just being the silly, strong, and kindhearted man who I love so much."_ Ash awoke from his daze after hearing Anabel's statement, but was still lying on the ground.

"_Whoa, Anabel,"_ Ash responded, sounding surprised. _"You sure have become more expressive lately. It's almost like you have lots of things to talk about now. You sure you're still your quiet, cute self?"_ Ash immediately thought about what he just said and covered his mouth without hesitating and began blushing wildly. _"Did I just call her 'cute,' just now?"_

"_Yes, you just did,"_ Anabel answered quietly while blushing, clasping her hands to her chest, and smiling from the complement. _"So, do you really think I'm… cute?"_ Ash had nothing left to say. He never really prepared to start a relationship with a girl at a young age and Anabel is the first girl to ever have a strong romantic relationship with. He doesn't know what else to say that would not mess everything up. He can complement other Pokemon Trainers for their skills in battle, but he has not really complemented girls and their looks.

"_Well…, I… uh… sure?"_ Ash responded weakly in an almost inaudible voice. Pikachu could sense the stress its Trainer is feeling right now, so it motioned the other Pokemon to follow it to the other side of the grass field to ease Ash's burden. _"I, uh, also think you're a powerful Pokemon Trainer. One of the most powerful I've actually faced in battle. Yeah… Um…"_

While Ash was trying to think up more complements for Anabel, the lavender-haired girl rolled up her light-violet-shaded, puffy sleeves on both arms, sat down near Ash, and laid his head on her lap. She placed her right arm around the bottom of Ash's head and placed her hand on the back of his head to make him more comfortable. Ash was able to feel the smoothness and softness of her skin under his chin. It was a nice sensation for Ash nevertheless. Anabel then proceeded to take Ash's Sinnoh hat off and started to stroke his messy raven-black hair with her free left hand.

"_You can stop now, Ash,"_ Anabel said humorously and smiled. Ash looked up to see Anabel's beaming, pale face smile upon him to which he gave his trademark grin. Anabel giggled from seeing Ash grin like he usually does and continued stroking his hair. _"I do enjoy seeing all of your efforts in training with your Pokemon. I couldn't be any happier, even if I tried."_

"_Thanks, Anabel,"_ Ash replied genteelly. _"You're awesome in what you do yourself. You actually understand the feelings of a Pokemon better than I could ever dream to do. You were even able to calm Beedrill, a Pokemon my friends and I would run away immediately and battle if not given any other choice."_ Anabel smiled and gave Ash's head a soft hug.

* * *

"_Great idea to visit Celadon City for a shopping spree, May,"_ Dawn said cheerfully, holding several bags of clothes. _"Now I have even more beautiful dresses to wear for the next Pokemon Contest."_

"_Thanks, Dawn, but you do know that you don't have to wear a dress in the Kanto contests,"_ May said kindly, who was also holding onto bags full of clothing.

"_No need to worry,"_ Dawn responded confidently. _"I'm still going to give everyone quite the show with my Pokemon."_

"_That's the spirit, Dawn,"_ Zoey said happily. She joined May and Dawn shopping in the Celadon City Department Store as well. _"You don't have to worry about being the only Coordinator wearing a dress in Kanto. That is, as long as you still remember me."_

"_Uh, girls?"_ Brock asked sheepishly while trailing behind the three female Coordinators with mountains of bags in his arms. _"Why am I holding onto all of your stuff? Can you remind me what happened to the other guys?"_

"_Sure,"_ Zoey said abruptly. _"Nando went to challenge Erika in the Celadon City Gym for a Rainbow Badge. Misty already finished all of her shopping and is resting by the large water fountain in Celadon Park. Kenny and Max went to the outskirts of Celadon City to look for some wild Pokemon. The only boys left were you, Gary, and Drew. However, Gary and Drew somehow disappeared into thin air when we were about to ask you boys for some assistance in shopping."_

"_But I only needed to shop for some medical supplies and food,"_ Brock answered calmly.

"_Sorry, Brock,"_ May said apologetically. _"But you know we can't carry all of these ourselves."_

"_No need to worry, though,"_ Dawn said optimistically. _"I think we're almost about done with shopping for clothes. But I think there's also time to get some Seals for our Ball Capsules."_

"_And that's when I'm going to worry the most,"_ Brock mused quietly. _"I even thought I had a chance at the Celadon City Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Misty and Max are gone and I lent Croagunk for Max to try out against the wild Pokemon outside Celadon City. Arrrghh…"_

"_Hmm, I wonder if Ash is going to like my new dresses,"_ Dawn thought aloud. _"Some of the skirts are actually longer and hopefully decent enough for that boy."_

"_He might,"_ May answered briefly, apparently has heard Dawn's "thoughts." _"But I believe he'll like my wardrobe more."_

"_Is that a challenge, May?"_ Dawn asked in a "bring it on" tone of voice.

"_Oh, you are soon going to be no challenge to me once I get Drew off my back,"_ May argued back in the same tone of voice.

"_Girls, settle down,"_ Zoey said calmly. _"Tearing each other's heads off now is not going to do much. Especially because I'll be winning that naïve boy's heart in the end."_

"_You wish,"_ May and Dawn shouted together.

"_How does Ash do it?"_ Brock pondered exasperatedly from watching the three girls argue over his young friend and still carrying all of the girls' purchases. _"I'm so jealous. Aside from that situation, I wonder how Gary and Drew are doing since they snuck away and left me with all of the girls' grunt work."_

* * *

"_Heh, good call getting away from the girls before they captured us to be their shopping slaves, Drew,"_ Gary said casually to Drew. Both of them were wandering aimlessly in the roads of Celadon City as of now.

"_Don't mention it,"_ Drew responded confidently. _"I've already been through enough sales on swimwear with May back in Johto."_ Drew and Gary then both shuddered from Drew's statement on swimwear sales with May. _"I don't know why I brought that up."_ Drew turned to Gary, who was staring into space with his mouth open and his face slightly red. _"Gary, you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking if you know what's good for you."_

"_My bad, but you were the one who brought it up in the first place,"_ Gary responded nonchalantly and shrugged his arms.

"_Just let it go,"_ Drew said in an annoyed tone. _"Hey, want to see how Nando's Gym Battle is going?"_ Gary nodded affirmatively and both young men walked to the Celadon City Gym. They made it inside in a matter of minutes. Gary and Drew quickly made it to the battlefield with Nando and Erika on opposite sides and took their seats in the sidelines.

"_Vibrava is unable to battle,"_ the referee declared and raised her arm on Erika's side. _"The winner is Gloom."_

"_Vibrava, return,"_ Nando recalled his fallen Vibrava back into its Pokeball. _"Thank you for trying your best."_ The Bard then turned his attention to Erika and her Gloom.

"_Looks like we're both down two Pokemon, Nando,"_ Erika sent blissfully. _"I wasn't about to let you win so easily anyway."_

"_You may have beaten Gardevoir and Vibrava, but I still have one more Pokemon to defeat you, dear Erika,"_ Nando responded melodiously. _"Ninetales, make your mark!"_ Nando sent out his newly evolved Ninetales to battle Erika's Gloom.

"Niiiiinetales!" Ninetales stretched its body in preparation for battle.

"_I did not know Nando had a Ninetales,"_ Drew commented in an astounded tone.

"_He used a Vulpix back at the Sinnoh Grand Festival and League Championship,"_ Gary explained calmly. _"Let's see how much his Ninetales has grown since then…"_

"_So you're using a Ninetales, huh?"_ Erika questioned curiously. _"It's a pretty good match-up against my Gloom, but we'll see how it'll do in this final round."_

"_Indeed,"_ Nando responded softly.

"_Let the final match begin,"_ the referee announced and raised both her arms up.

"_Ninetales, Calm Mind if you please."_

"Niiiiiine…" Ninetales closed its red eyes and its body began to give off a mysterious blue light.

"_Gloom, use Acid!"_

"Gloom!" Gloom sprayed Acid from the top of its flowerlike head onto the meditating Ninetales, but the attack looked like it had very little effect on the Fox Pokemon.

"_What a foolish move a Gym Leader could make,"_ Drew remarked quietly. _"She should have realized that using a Special Attack on a Pokemon using Calm Mind would barely to a thing. Calm Mind strengthens the user's own Special Attacks and Defense. Heh, Nando's got it in the bag."_

"_Flamethrower, if you please."_

"Niiiiiiine!" Ninetales unleashed a full stream of fire from its mouth that traveled in an incredible rate towards Gloom.

"_Gloom, dodge it!"_

"Gloom!" Glooms managed to jump out of the way to avoid the Flamethrower, but its left leg was caught in the fire stream and was badly burned. When Gloom landed on its feet, it winced and reeled back onto its right leg to avoid placing its burned left leg in more pain.

"_Now use Hidden Power, Ninetales!"_

"Ninetales!" Ninetales' body was circled by several white-glowing energy spheres before sending them to attack the opponent. The white spheres then circled Gloom, who was still incapacitated from its burned leg. The speed of the spheres started to increase until the Hidden Power looked like a white-glowing ring about to trap Gloom.

"Gloom?" Gloom was confused about when the Hidden Power will attack it since Ninetales is fully manipulating the attack under Nando's guidance.

"_Do it,"_ Nando announced calmly.

"Nine!" Ninetales reared its head up, causing the Hidden Power ring to immediately close up around Gloom. As soon as the ring made contact, a big and loud explosion erupted from Gloom as it was sent flying in the air. The remnants of the Hidden Power turned into sparkles of white that glittered everywhere in the Grass-type battlefield. Everyone stared on how effective Ninetales' Hidden Power was.

"_Whoa, raw power and pure beauty used in one move?"_ Drew remarked in a thunderstruck tone. _"Nando truly deserves to be both a Trainer and a Coordinator."_

"_Way to go, Nando,"_ Gary cheered excitedly.

"_Awesome move, Nando,"_ Erika said tenderly. _"However, the battle's still not over yet. Gloom, use Giga Drain!"_

"Gloom Gloom! Gloooooom!" A spring green energy tendril erupted from the top of Gloom's head and immediately ensnared Ninetales. Red energy emanated from the Fox Pokemon's body as it was being drained of some of its energy by Gloom's attack. However, the Giga Drain wasn't very effective due to Grass-type attacks not causing much damage against Fire-type Pokemon like Ninetales.

"_Ninetales, if you please, use Calm Mind."_

"Niiiiiine…" Ninetales calmed itself and used Calm Mind to concentrate its powers.

"_Quick, Gloom! Use Stun Spore!"_

"Gloom!" Gloom released a mist of orange powder from the top of its flowerlike head. The orange powder cloud slowly descended towards Ninetales.

"_Dear Ninetales, use Overheat."_

"Niiiiiiine… Nine!" Before the Stun Spore reached Ninetales, the Fire-type quickly retaliated with Overheat. Ninetales' body turned into a fiery red color and shot a concentrated beam of intense heat from its mouth. The Overheat ripped through the Stun Spore mist and blasted Gloom right in the face, making it unable to continue battling.

"_Oh, my little Gloom,"_ Erika cried out sadly.

"_Gloom is unable to continue,"_ the referee declared and raised her arm on Nando's side. _"Ninetales wins it. The winner of this Gym Battle is Nando!"_

"_Great job, Nando,"_ Gary yelled from the sidelines.

"_Was there any doubt on him winning?"_ Drew asked sarcastically.

"_Gloom, return,"_ Erika recalled her defeated Gloom into its Pokeball. _"Next time, we'll be even stronger, my friend."_ After Erika placed Gloom's Pokeball away, she saw Nando and Ninetales walking to her. _"Thank you for such a great battle, Nando. You too, Ninetales!"_

"_The pleasure was all mine, Erika,"_ Nando responded harmoniously.

"_Anyway, you've earned this,"_ Erika said cheerfully as she took out the Rainbow Badge from a small case and gave it to Nando. _"The Rainbow Badge is now yours!"_

"_Thank you very much, Miss Erika,"_ Nando said politely and admired the beauty of the Rainbow Badge. When he looked up to face Erika, he noticed that Erika dozed off. _"Erika?"_

"_Oh, uh, don't mind our Gym Leader,"_ the referee said while waving her hands around nervously. _"She often dozes off after a great battle."_

"_Actually, she's been known to have doze off a lot lately, causing people to label her as the only narcoleptic Gym Leader ever,"_ Gary explained humorously.

"_I don't think you're helping the situation,"_ Drew said coolly. _"You know, you shouldn't mock a Gym Leader when she's sleeping."_

"_No one asked you,"_ Gary responded heatedly. _"And you're one to talk, Drew."_

"_You got to chill out,"_ Drew said in an irritated tone. _"For one thing, it's just annoying. And two, it's not good for your health."_

"_Heh, try telling that to Paul,"_ Gary retorted jokingly. Both boys then started laughing at the thought of Paul being chill.

"_Ahem, if you two are done arguing, it is now time for our leaving the Celadon Gym to meet the others in the Pokemon Center,"_ Nando called out respectfully as he was leaving with his Ninetales.

"_We're coming, we're coming,"_ Gary and Drew said in unified annoyed tones as they ran to catch up with Nando. Fortunately for them, Nando was waiting for them outside the Celadon City Gym entrance after recalling his Ninetales back into its Pokeball. Once Gary and Drew made it outside, the three guys were on their way to the Celadon City Pokemon Center.

"_Nando, it's still pretty early,"_ Gary said in a relaxed tone of voice. _"We could still check out some more Celadon sites before heading into the Pokemon Center"_

"_And besides, we all agreed to rendezvous at 6:00 PM in the Pokemon Center,"_ Drew added in.

"_Okay then,"_ Nando replied gently. _"Where do you gentlemen want to visit?"_

"_Uh, we don't know,"_ Gary and Drew answered in unison.

"_Then how about we visit Celadon Park next?"_ Nando suggested tunefully to some of his previous harp strums.

"_Sure,"_ Drew answered affirmatively.

"_That sounds good,"_ Gary responded tersely. _"I think I also saw Misty by that large water fountain in Celadon Park."_

"_So it is agreed that we will be heading off to Celadon Park then,"_ Nando concluded softly. Gary, Drew, and Nando then traveled to Celadon Park, which was not too far and the traveling did not take up a lot of time. As soon as they saw the water fountain from a reasonable distance, they found Misty with all of her Pokemon except her Gyarados out of their Pokeballs as Gyarados and city water fountains do not mix. They also saw Max and Kenny going to Celadon Park from the other side with dispirited facial expressions and body gestures. It was obvious that both young Trainers had no luck in finding the wild Pokemon they wanted to battle and capture in the outskirts of Celadon City.

"_Looks like the gang's almost here,"_ Drew remarked lightheartedly. _"Now all who's missing are Brock and the other girls."_

"_You know, I'm starting to feel bad for leaving Brock under the control of May, Dawn, and Zoey,"_ Gary said in a regretful tone. _"Who knows how many bags Brock the fashion slave is carrying for them as of now."_

"_You should really be thankful that you're not the girls' fashion slave, Gary,"_ Drew replied composedly.

"_Gary, Drew, shall we join Misty, Max, and Kenny?"_ Nando asked melodiously and played a few soft sounds from his golden Mew harp. Both Gary and Drew nodded readily and the three of them went off to meet up with Misty, Kenny, and Max.

* * *

"_Aya, I haven't seen you in quite a while,"_ a young woman with pale blue hair wearing a female navy blue Dragon Tamer, complete with a black cape, said warmly. _"Has Koga been giving you a lot of orders lately?"_

"_You have no idea, Clair,"_ Aya answered unenthusiastically. _"How goes the Blackthorn City Gym?"_

"_Same old, same old,"_ Clair replied as though she had done this yesterday. _"I've met some strong Trainers. Some not-so-good Trainers as well. I'm just doing my duties as the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. Anyway, what brings you by Blackthorn City?"_

"_Koga's got me as a messenger,"_ Aya explained shortly. _"I'm delivering an Elite Four Challenge invitation to a young Pokemon Trainer who has been recognized by the Pokemon League Committee and the individual Elite Four of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh."_

"_Impressive,"_ Clair said calmly. _"So, do you mind telling me who's the lucky Trainer?"_

"_Well…, I don't want news to get out before the message reaches its destination,"_ Aya reasoned back, unsure about the situation.

"_Aya, you have my word as the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City and as a clan member of blessed Dragon users,"_ Clair replied solemnly. _"So you're welcome to tell me anything."_

"_If I must…,"_ Aya said softly and shrugged her arms. _"The Trainer is Ash Ketchum. That's all you need to know."_ A warm smile then formed on Clair's face.

"_Well, well,"_ Clair responded in an astounded tone. _"So Ash is now eligible to compete in the Elite Four Challenge. But which regional Elite Four will he be facing?"_

"_You're probably not going to believe me, but Koga told me that he'll take on all four,"_ Aya said with a feeling of regret of telling Clair about this. A look of shock appeared on Clair's face.

"_All four regions!?"_ Clair asked outrageously. _"Ash can't handle all eighteen elite Trainers, including the four Champions, all at once! Wait… There are four Champions now, right?"_

"_Well… No,"_ Aya said with a hesitant feeling in her stomach. _"There is still no Champion for the Kanto region. I've already had enough problems thinking about the format of the battles as it is. And to top it off, Bruno is a member of both the Kanto and Johto Elite Four. This gives him two chances to battle Ash. And as for Lance…"_

"_Ash will have to face him twice, right?"_ Clair asked in an unimpressed tone of voice. _"After all, I know that Lance is a member of the Kanto Elite Four and is the Johto Champion as well. What were you guys thinking of putting Ash through all that stress? I heard he came extremely close in the Sinnoh League Conference, so why not just have him just face the Sinnoh Elite Four and Champion Cynthia?"_

"_I wish I could tell you more, Clair, but to tell the truth, I still don't know all the details of how Ash's Elite Four Challenge is going to be,"_ Aya said in an indecisive tone of voice. _"You'll just have to find out for yourself once the event takes place."_ Clair grudgingly nodded at this choice, but gave a friendly smile to Aya to show her appreciation for all of the information about the latest current events. _"I'll see you around, Clair!"_ And with that, Aya darted off with the true speed of a ninja into the distance without looking back. All Clair was able to make out from Aya's disappearing act was a pink blur fading into the background.

"_I guess I'll see you around as well, Aya,"_ Clair mused quietly as she continued looking off into the distance where Aya dashed off into. _"I just hope Ash is ready for such a big event. Oh, what am I saying? He's a powerful Trainer in his own right. I know he'll do just fine. Who knows? He might achieve his goal sooner than he thinks…"_

* * *

**The main point of this chapter was for Orre's introduction into the story, but I decided to add how the others were doing at the same time. For some reason, I just did not feel like droning on about the Orre region and all its Shadow Pokemon glory. Anyway, you all will learn more on what I have on plan with Cipher and Team Rocket. And as for the Elite Four Challenges, Ash and Anabel's heartwarming relationship, Ash's friends waiting patiently together, the girls who revealed hidden feelings for Ash last chapter, the unveiling of Ash's own Battle Facility and full acceptance into the Frontier Brains, Paul…, I can handle all these events. Can you? Anyway, review, reread, play in traffic, talk to a llama, Peanut Butter Jelly. I'm going back to play Brawl. Ciao! **


	15. Ascension

**I am back and this story is now out of its hibernation. I am truly sorry for taking so long with this, but I have been so preoccupied with other things. I do not wish to bore you with my trivial matters so I'll just explain the summary for this chapter. Ahem… **

**Ash's second month of servitude as his Battle Frontier initiation is finally over. Ash, Anabel, Scott, and the rest of the Frontier Brains fully recognize Ash as a Frontier Brain at his Battle Facility, which he dubs as the **_**Battle Dimension**_** as the new "Dimension Hero." Ash's friends, his mother, and Professor Oak are there as well to witness his crowning achievement. Ash's friends also learn of their friend's strong relationship with Anabel. Aya then shows up to explain to Ash about his invitation to the Challenge of the Elite Four. With that said and done, all present company take a brief tour of the Battle Dimension only to discover a familiar someone waiting for Ash in the center battlefield.**

**Please note that I already know of the new season of Pokémon DP. Believe it or not, I actually thought up with the name "Battle Dimension" when I brought this story into existence. Whether you choose to believe me or not about this matter is not up to me though. Also, I am pretty much powerless against the executives of Pokémon USA. So let us just say I used the Facility name as homage to the new season of the Pokémon anime we all love so much.**

* * *

"_It's finally over,"_ Ash said with a sigh. He, Pikachu, and Anabel were sitting on a special, fancy bus with colorful pictures of a Ho-Oh and a rainbow on the sides reserved by Scott to pick up the other Frontier Brains for the big day. Today was the day Ash Ketchum was going to be recognized as a full-fledged Frontier Brain. So far, the only Frontier Brain left to be picked up was Noland. The other Frontier Brains and Scott were sitting with each other and talking about their recent challengers. Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu sat separately from them at the back.

"_Aren't you so excited, Ash?"_ Anabel asked cheerfully. _"This is your shining moment! Even though you won't be with me anymore, we can still see each other."_ Ash looked up at her and smiled softly.

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked in concern for his Trainer.

"_I know, Anabel,"_ Ash replied calmly. _"Man, this is such a big step for me in accomplishing my dreams of become a Pokémon Master. But there is no way I can forget the time we spent together. Who knows? Maybe we can still spend more time together. What do you think?"_

"_I really hope that Scott can still give us time together,"_ Anabel said softly. _"To tell you the truth, I do not wish to be apart from you now. I mean, your Battle Facility is near Pallet Town while mine is near Tohjo Falls."_

"_Well, if Scott knows about our relationship…"_

"_He does, Ash,"_ Anabel interjected immediately. _"He told me earlier that he does not mind our being together as long as it does not interrupt our battling."_

"_Then there's no need to worry,"_ Ash responded happily. _"Everything will work out! I'll make sure of it."_ Anabel then looked at him with strong sincerity and love in her violet eyes.

"_Okay then, Ash,"_ Anabel said warmly. _"I never had a moment of doubt about you. I believe you."_ She then proceeded to plant a soft kiss on Ash's lips, in which the aspiring Trainer gave back as well.

"_Hey, if you two lovebirds are done making out, then you should know that Noland is coming aboard the bus,"_ Greta called out jokingly as Noland boarded the bus, causing the two young lovers to blush violently and turn away once the kiss was finished. Pikachu and the other Frontier Brains except Brandon, the boarding Noland, and Scott, laughed lightheartedly at the couple's recent embarrassment.

"_Can they love at such a young age?"_ Brandon whispered sternly to Scott.

"_They're still young and should enjoy life as it is, Brandon,"_ Scott whispered back in a relaxed manner. _"Anabel is a responsible young woman with telepathic abilities and I know for a fact that Ash means well in everything he does. I don't see why they can't be together."_

"_I see,"_ Brandon mused quietly. _"As long as Ash makes her happy, I suppose they should be together."_

"_Hey, Anabel,"_ Ash finally said after breaking out of his previous embarrassment-induced shock. _"A lot of my friends who I met during my journey will be there too to celebrate my moment. I really want them to meet you."_ The Salon Maiden, who was also getting out of her shock, smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to Ash's statement.

"_I can't wait to meet them,"_ Anabel said kindly.

* * *

"_May, hurry up,"_ Max shouted impatiently outside the Ketchum's residence. _"Why do girls always take so long in the morning?"_

"_I wouldn't say that about ALL girls, Max,"_ Zoey responded jokingly as she, Misty, Dawn, and Delia walked out of the front door. _"Beside the point, where are the rest of the boys?"_

"_Nando went up ahead to check out Ash's Battle Facility, Brock and Happiny are still cleaning up in Gary's house, Kenny is doing his morning calisthenics with Empoleon, and Gary and Drew are flicking each other on their heads,"_ Max said casually.

"_Um, why are Gary and Drew flicking each other on their heads?"_ Dawn asked in a perplexed manner. Max merely shrugged his arms.

"_Boys…,"_ Misty groaned inaudibly while Delia giggled quietly at the situation.

"_I'm going to gather the others,"_ Delia announced happily. _"I'll meet up with you guys later!"_

"_Thanks for everything, Mrs. Ketchum,"_ Max and the girls said cheerfully and bowed in respect. Delia smiled and went to find Professor Oak, Gary, and the rest.

"_Okay, everybody, I'm ready,"_ May yelled from inside of the house. She walked out of the front door wearing a green bandanna, an orange and white sleeveless shirt, black shorts, orange and white sneakers, and green, black, and white fingerless gloves. _"So, you guys like this outfit on me?"_ Max then proceeded to slap himself on the forehead.

"_You mean I've waited out here for ten minutes for you to change outfits?!"_ Max questioned exasperatedly.

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand, Max,"_ May retorted heatedly. _"And besides, this is the last outfit I wore when I met up with Ash at Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup."_

"_May, you know you don't have to look too special for Ash,"_ Zoey said reasonably.

"_You're just saying that because of the competition for Ash,"_ May said in a brash tone of voice.

"_Oh, come off it,"_ Zoey said nonchalantly. _"I've always enjoyed a healthy dose of competition. It always makes victory taste even sweeter."_

"_Hey, did you guys forget about me?"_ Dawn asked in an irritated tone of voice. While Dawn joined in on the girl squabble, Misty and Max watch from the sidelines.

"_Misty, you don't even care that they are arguing over who gets Ash?"_ Max asked in a concerned tone.

"_Max, I've already accepted the fact that Ash sees me as a very close friend and nothing more ever since the day we parted ways after our journey in Johto,"_ Misty answered softly. _"It's called 'growing up' and I've come to value Ash as a close friend as well. Anyway, that boy has the rest of the world to see and a lot more wonderful girls for him to choose from. Besides, I have a strange feeling that he's already found his special someone."_ Max looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a shifty gleam of his glasses.

"_How do you even know this stuff?"_ Max asked anxiously.

"_Call it a 'woman's intuition,' dear Max,"_ Misty said happily and formed a soft smile on her face.

"_Well then, why don't you tell those three about it before things really get out of hand?"_ Max asked calmly and pointed at the heated bickering between May, Dawn, and Zoey.

"_Hey, it's bad enough that I already argue with my three sisters,"_ Misty responded defensively. _"I think that a catfight might erupt between the three of them soon." _

"_Don't you mean… a Delcatty fight?"_ Max asked humorously while earning a subsequent light bop on the head by Misty. _"Okay, it was bad…"_

"_May, you better take that back about my skirt unless you want my foot shoved through your-,"_ Dawn shouted angrily, but then was held back by Zoey. Max and Misty then watched the onset of the omen that was their catfight.

"_Dawn, calm down,"_ Zoey pleaded gently. _"Don't waste all your energy on her just because she made fun of your… ahem… skirt."_

"_I shouldn't be speaking right now if I were you, Ms. Manly,"_ May taunted arrogantly about Zoey's somewhat tomboyish traits and wagged a finger. Zoey then gave her a glare that could have sent an Exploud running fearfully back into its cave.

"_You… are… so… dead…,"_ Zoey said slowly in a monotonous tone. All three female Pokémon Coordinators then lunged upon each other and started punching, kicking, slapping, tackling, biting, scratching, and nagging each other. Each Coordinator did not care if their current outfits were ruined in the fight since all they could think about was tearing each others' heads off and claiming Ash for her own.

"_May, wait,"_ Max shouted at the top of his voice in an attempt to stop the fighting. However, it proved to be fruitless as the three Coordinators continued on in their catfight. _"I don't think you should bend Zoey's arm like that! Or pull Dawn's legs a-a-apart…"_ Max then found himself staring at Dawn, whose legs were spread wide open and being pulled out of their sockets by May. Misty sent a harder bop on Max's head to snap him out of his… trance.

"_What's May going to say if she catches you staring at Dawn's…?"_ Misty asked angrily, but was quickly cut off by Dawn's scream.

"_Misty, there are more things to worry about, such as stopping the fight,"_ Max yelled quickly. _"Can you go pull them all apart? And possibly, throw Dawn into the air?"_

"_Little Brock Jr.,"_ Misty muttered in an annoyed tone while cracking her knuckles. _"Alright, I'll take care of this little nuisance once and for all."_ Misty calmly walked towards the three fighting Coordinators while Max took off his glasses and covered his eyes from the ensuing breakup.

* * *

"_Man, I never even KNEW how girls are so temperamental about their looks,"_ Gary remarked exaggeratedly while Drew and Kenny were laughing their hair out of place.

Max and the girls have caught up with Gary, Brock, Drew, and Kenny. Max immediately told the boys about the recent catfight between May, Dawn, and Zoey as soon as they met up while receiving subsequent evil glares and hisses from the three female Coordinators. All boys, even Misty, were laughing uproariously at the news. Apparently, the three Coordinators were not too thrilled on having this embarrassing incident being rubbed into their faces multiple times, so they remained silent along the way to Route 1 and Ash's Battle Facility.

"_So, May,"_ Drew said in a cocky tone. _"Did you tell Dawn that her skirt did not go well with her boots?"_ Gary and Kenny had a lot of difficulty on stifling their laughter. May merely pouted and turned her head away. Dawn and Zoey followed suit and refused to look at any of the boys or Misty for that matter. The three female Coordinators had temporary dirt stains on their clothes. Miraculously, they looked as though they were never injured to begin with.

"_Good 'ol Dee Dee,"_ Kenny commented humorously and chuckled quietly. Dawn's face turned slightly red from hearing her accursed childhood nickname, but she did not have the strength or the will to handle it.

"_Okay guys, I think the girls have suffered enough,"_ Brock said calmly. _"It was bad enough that Misty was the one who ended the fight. Although, I am glad that no one got hurt. So, great job, Misty."_

"_Thanks, Brock,"_ Misty replied nicely and smiled. _"Hey, have you seen Mrs. Ketchum?"_

"_She said she was going to get Professor Oak and possibly Tracey,"_ Brock answered informatively. _"I hope Tracey can come despite the work schedule Professor Oak placed upon him."_

"_Yeah,"_ Misty responded agreeably. _"Come on, everyone! Let's go meet up with Nando at Ash's Battle Facility."_ Misty and the group walked north of Pallet Town and entered Route 1. In a short distance, Nando was playing his golden Mew harp under a tree near Ash's Battle Facility. He noticed the group walking towards him so he stood up and waited until they were near.

"_Looks like all of you had a lot of time to spare if you came with dirt stains on your clothes,"_ Nando said lightly after examining Dawn, Zoey, and May. Even though the earlier incident between the three Coordinator girls was no longer being talked about, Nando was somehow able to catch on. The Bard also noticed that Gary, Drew, and Kenny were trying to hold back uprising laughter. _"Oh my, I apologize for reopening any old wounds."_

"_Alright, all of you have had your fun,"_ Zoey announced in an irritated tone of voice to everyone outside Ash's Battle Facility. _"But now I am ending it! So if you all still want something to laugh at, laugh at Drew and his insanely green hairdo."_

"_Hey,"_ Drew shouted irately.

"_Hay is for Ponyta, Drew,"_ May said mockingly. _"Even you should know that!"_

"_So is grass, you little wise- agghh,"_ Gary shouted for Drew's defense, but then was pounced upon by Dawn. _"Dawn, what are you doing?!"_

"_Sorry, but you were about to make an UNNECESSARY rhyme,"_ Dawn replied sheepishly.

"_What?"_ Gary questioned back in a confused tone of voice. _"You mean 'wisecrack'?"_ Everybody then stared at Dawn because of her latest folly.

"_Ah ha ha… No need to worry?"_ Dawn said awkwardly.

"_Look, the Battle Frontier bus is here,"_ Brock yelled urgently and pointed to an upcoming fancy bus with Ho-Oh and a rainbow on the sides heading their way to Ash's Battle Facility.

"_Yay, Ash is finally back,"_ Max exclaimed gleefully.

"_I wonder how he's been,"_ Misty said softly.

"_Me too,"_ Zoey, May, and Dawn thought confidently.

The bus slowed down upon reaching the gigantic ancient colosseum/advanced stadium structure until it finally came to a full stop. The bus doors slowly opened. Scott was the first person to take a step onto the outside from the bus.

"_Hey, Scott,"_ Brock called out to the portly Battle Frontier head.

"_Well, well, Brock and friends are here already,"_ Scott mused in a relaxed manner. _"What's up?"_ He then waved out to the group while they all waved back at him. The Frontier Brains began walking out of the bus in an orderly single-file queue. The first Frontier Brain to come out of the bus was Noland. Following him was Greta and Tucker. Lucy came out next. Brandon assisted Spencer out of the bus. And the last to leave the bus were Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu.

"_ASH,"_ all of Ash's friend called out cheerfully and waved.

"_Hey, everyone,"_ Ash responded back and waved. Pikachu quickly ran to Ash's friends, where Misty was the one to pick him up.

"_Pikachu, it's been such a long time,"_ Misty said sweetly to the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"_Pikachu-pi,"_ Pikachu squeaked happily in Misty's arms.

"_Anabel, let me introduce you to everyone else,"_ Ash said excitedly and immediately took hold of Anabel's hand. May was the first to notice the gesture Ash displayed towards Anabel.

"_Hey, who's that lavender-haired girl with Ash?"_ Drew asked curiously.

"_That's Anabel, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower,"_ Max answered proudly.

"_Well then, she must have been a great Trainer to have been accepted into the Battle Frontier,"_ Drew said nonchalantly.

"_Hey, guys,"_ Ash yelled eagerly as he and Anabel caught up with his friends. _"Man, I can't believe that all of you are here!"_

"_Hey, Ash?"_ May asked hesitantly. _"Why are you holding Anabel's hand like that?"_ Everyone then looked at the two young Trainers' hands grasped together in a loving fashion.

"_Oh, well I was hoping that I did not have to tell all of you about this when I arrived,"_ Ash responded awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. He then looked at Anabel, who nodded with approval and with a warm smile on her face. At first, Ash was a bit hesitant about showing off his and Anabel's love, but he got used to it overtime. _"You see, Anabel… is my girlfriend… There, I said it!"_

"_Oh, okay, that's all I needed to kno-… WHAT?!"_ May said in great shock. She, Dawn, and Zoey had exaggerated shock expressions, Misty sweat-dropped, Brock fainted, Max stumbled over his feet, Nando played happy music on his harp, and Gary, Drew, and Kenny were starting to turn red in their faces and held back their laughter.

"_Was it too soon for me to tell everyone, Anabel?"_ Ash asked in concern for the well-being of his friends.

"_Nah, it just takes some time for them to get used to this news,"_ Anabel said comfortingly. She then noticed May, Dawn, and Zoey comforting each other. _"Although, it can take A LOT of time for others to understand this news."_ Anabel immediately sensed their feelings for Ash from their actions, but did not pay much attention to them.

"_I see,"_ Ash said softly. _"Anyway, let me introduce you! You already know Brock, May, and Max so I'm going to show you the others. Over there is Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader and one of my first friends. That green-haired Coordinator is Drew, May's conceited rival from LaRousse City in Hoenn. Next to him is Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson and another close friend. And there's Kenny, Dawn's childhood friend and Contest rival from Twinleaf Town. Dawn's right over there with May and Zoey. And the Pokémon Bard is Nando." _

"_Wow, you sure made a lot of friends in your journey,"_ Anabel commented in an impressed tone.

"_Well, they are pretty much friendly outside the battlefield,"_ Ash said in a concluding tone of voice.

"_LUCY,"_ Brock shouted from the top of his lungs and ran towards the surprised, but blushing Pike Queen.

"_Um, hello, Brock,"_ Lucy replied genteelly and was blushing at the sight of Brock's closed eyes.

"_Lucy, my dear Pike Queen,"_ Brock said dramatically and took her hands in his hands. _"We have been far apart for too long, my dear. Now that we're together again, how about I take you out on the most romantic date you've ever been in?"_

"_Uhhh…,"_ Lucy hummed hesitantly as her face showed off a brighter shade of red.

"_I promise to- AARRRGH…,"_ Brock shouted in agonizing pain as he felt both of his ears being clamped upon and his bottom being Poison Jabbed upon. Misty and Max lifted Brock up by an ear each while Croagunk carried him by his legs.

"_Not until we're taking you to therapy,"_ Misty and Max said together with aggravated voices.

"_Croaoaoaoaoa…,"_ Croagunk croaked eerily. Everyone stared at this bizarre turn of events with various expressions and emotions until Professor Oak, Delia, and Tracey appeared.

"_Hello, everyone,"_ Oak called out and waved. _"Sorry that we were a bit little late. Tracey and I had one last task to finish back at the laboratory."_

"_Yeah so, uh, please forgive us,__"_ Tracey said sheepishly.

"_No worries, Professor Oak and Tracey,"_ Scott responded considerately.

"_Hey, Ash,"_ Delia yelled out cheerily.

"_Hey, Mom,"_ Ash responded back merrily and gave his mother a hug. Anabel and Pikachu followed Ash. Pikachu jumped into Delia's arms and almost immediately, she started stroking his ears. _"Mom, you remember Anabel, right?"_

"_Of course, dear,"_ Delia replied amiably. _"I'm just so amazed on how much you grew up from a young Pokémon Trainer into this young man standing before me with his lovely lady by his side."_

"_Aw, Mom,"_ Ash groaned amusedly.

"_Wait a minute… Mrs. Ketchum knew about THIS the entire time?"_ Misty questioned apprehensively. _"So then, one of the things she didn't tell us was Ash and Anabel's relationship?"_

"_That sounds about right,"_ Kenny said laconically.

"_I'm sure she has her reasons,"_ Nando said patiently.

"_I'm sorry, Misty, but this was under Ash's request that he wanted to tell all of you about this himself,"_ Delia answered apologetically. _"After all, he did spend two months with her-…oop!" _

"_Ohhhhhhh…,"_ May, Zoey, and Dawn groaned restlessly, catching Anabel's attention. Gary and Drew promptly smacked themselves on their foreheads from watching the female Coordinators' behaviors. The three Coordinators then looked at Anabel with suspicious glares while Anabel faked a smile.

"_Hmmm, I'd better keep an eye on them to make sure they don't pull a trick over Ash and me,"_ Anabel thought solemnly.

"_If all pleasantries are over with, we should now begin Ash's induction,"_ Scott declared abruptly and cleared his throat. _"Professor Samuel Oak, by my side!"_ Professor Oak promptly walked to Scott and stood next to him on the right. _"Now then, I will call all present Frontier Brains into position!_

"_Factory Head Noland!_

"_Arena Tycoon Greta!_

"_Dome Ace Tucker!_

"_Pike Queen Lucy!_

"_Palace Maven Spencer!_

"_Pyramid King Brandon!_

"_And finally, Salon Maiden Anabel!"_

One by one, each Frontier Brain was called forth and stood behind Scott in specific order. The order from left to right stood Brandon, Lucy, Greta, Noland, Tucker, Spencer, and Anabel. Ash waited for his name to be called while his mother and his friends stood nearby for moral support. Ash was trembling for a little while from looking at the intimidating figures standing before him, thinking that he will soon join them. His nervousness slowly dissipated when he looked at Anabel on the far right. She sent him a kind look of reassurance, which was the same look Ash gave to his friends during their times of great stress.

"_Ash Ketchum, please stand forward,"_ Scott said with great authority, which was unlike his normally laidback tone. Ash bravely walked towards Scott and the Frontier Brains.

"_I can do this,"_ Ash thought confidently as he took small steps before stopping within inches in front of Scott.

"_Now then,"_ Scott said calmly. _"Do you, Ash Ketchum, take Salon Maiden Anabel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_ A moment of silence and a small gust of wind carrying a Hoppip took place before the entire area erupted into hysterics.

"_WHA-WHA-WHAT?!"_ Ash shouted in berserk bewilderment as his jaw fell wide open and nearly lost his balance from his weakened knees. The group behind Ash was surprised beyond belief though some of them were laughing crazily. The Frontier Brains, especially Anabel, were also shocked and confused from Scott's sudden statement.

"_Ha ha, I'm only teasing you, Ash,"_ Scott said hilariously. _"You got to lighten up, man. It's not like you're getting drafted into the army or anything like that. After all, this is only your induction into the Battle Frontier."_ Ash was still catching his breath and holding onto his heart tightly to make sure it was still beating regularly. Scott also peeked at Anabel to see she was also in the same situation as Ash after hearing his twisted joke. Her pale face was entirely red, her violet pupils were dilated, her frail body was shaking like a leaf, and she was uttering inaudible moans. Scott then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_I don't think you should make jokes right now, Scott,"_ Oak said sagaciously.

"_I'm really sorry about all this, Professor, but I just had to get that off of my chest,"_ Scott replied lightheartedly. _"Anyway, where was I?"_ Professor Oak then leaned forward to whisper in Scott's ear.

"_You were going to let Ash choose the name for his Battle Facility and then you give him the most appropriate title to match,"_ Oak whispered.

"_Very well,"_ Scott said curtly. _"Ash, now is the time for you to decide on the name of the Battle Facility you were given the deed to before your two-month initiation. So if you have an idea on what it would be named, then feel free to shout it into the heavens and the dimensions beyond."_

"_Hmmm… let's see,"_ Ash mused quietly. He thought for awhile until something Scott said earlier brought him inspiration for the name. _"Wait, I got it!"_

"_Yes, Ash?"_ Scott asked, anticipating his choice for the name.

"_From here on out, my Battle Facility is going to be the 'Battle Dimension,'"_ Ash announced proudly and took a dramatic pose. Everyone then started applauding and cheering Ash's choice for his Battle Facility. The Frontier Brains applauded loudly, Greta whistled loudly, and Anabel winked and blew a kiss to Ash.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu squeaked happily.

"_Hooray for Ash,"_ May, Dawn, and Zoey cheered together.

"_I'm so proud of you,"_ Delia said softly.

"_Way to go, Ash,"_ Misty called out cheerfully.

"_Alright, Ash,"_ Brock yelled out.

"_Good one, Ash,"_ Tracey shouted kindly.

"_You rule,"_ Max shrieked excitedly.

"_Not bad,"_ Gary thought secretly.

"_Nice name,"_ Drew said with his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice.

"_It's sounds so familiar though,"_ Kenny commented in uncertainty about the name "Battle Dimension." _"Oh, well…"_

"_And thus we celebrate young Ash's becoming a Frontier Brain,"_ Nando sang melodiously and played a soothing tune on his small gold Mew harp.

"_Okay then,"_ Scott said good-naturedly. _"As the…um… Dimension Hero, you are now in charge of the newly opened Battle Dimension." _

"'_Dimension Hero'?"_ Ash repeated in question. _"Wow, I like that! Dimension Hero Ash!"_

* * *

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu called out from Delia's arms. Pikachu then jumped out of Delia's arms to join his Trainer. As Pikachu sprinted to Ash, the Electric Mouse Pokémon sensed something amiss nearby. Pikachu stopped and Ash quickly noticed.

"_What's up with Pikachu?"_ Dawn asked in concern.

"_There must be someone nearby,"_ Ash announced abruptly. He then saw static sparkling from Pikachu's red cheeks. _"Get ready, Pikachu!"_

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu responded obediently. Pikachu listened for any foreign movements. His ears picked up swift movement coming from behind the bushes. _"Pika-CHUUU!"_ Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt towards one of the bushes.

"_Pikachu, stop,"_ a familiar voice called out from the bushes. The voice indicated that the voice belonged to a female. Pikachu then stopped his Thunderbolt from striking the bushes since the voice sounded so familiar to him.

"_Wait, I know whose voice was that,"_ Brock announced loudly. _"Could it be?"_

"_It would be me,"_ the voice said politely. The figure then rose out of the bushes. The woman was clad in pink ninja garb and had her long forest green hair tied at the back.

"_Aya,"_ Brock screamed joyously, but then was frozen upon the cold stares of Misty, Max, and Croagunk.

"_We're watching you, Brock,"_ Misty said sternly.

"_Don't even think about it,"_ Max said coldly. Brock could also hear Croagunk's creepy croaks as the poison sacs on its cheeks continuously inflate and deflated.

"_Never mind,"_ Brock muttered dejectedly.

"_Anyway, I have a special message for you Ash,"_ Aya said genteelly. _"It's from the Pokémon League Committee and the Johto Elite Four since they were mainly behind this."_

"_Elite Four?"_ Ash asked in a surprised tone. Aya walked towards him and handed him an envelope with the official Pokémon League Seal stamped on it and addressed to a Mr. Ash Ketchum. _"No way!"_

"_Open it,"_ Aya said calmly with a small smile. Ash immediately tore open the top of the envelope, took out the letter, and immediately read the letter.

"_Dear Mr. Ash Ketchum,"_ Ash read aloud. _"We, the Pokémon League Committee, are delighted to inform you that you are eligible to take the Challenge of the Elite Four. For your challenge, you have been chosen to battle the Elite Four of all four regions and the Champion(s) of all four regions as well. _

"_You have been highly recommended to take the challenge under the request of the Sinnoh Elite Four for placing as a Finalist in the Sinnoh League Conference and by Koga, member of the Johto Elite Four. If you choose to take the Challenge of the Elite Four, place a check onto the box on the bottom of this page that signifies that you have read this letter and the rules and regulations of the challenge and return this letter to the messenger. The challenge would then take place two months from now. Attached to this letter is a list of the Elite Four trainers and Champions you have been designated to face. We hope to see you soon in another competition. _

"_Signed, Charles Goodshow, the President of the Pokémon League." _

"_What do you think, Ash?"_ Aya asked calmly. _"My brother believes you have what it takes. Do you?"_ Ash was silent from this sudden news. From friends to Frontier Brains, everyone stared at Ash with concern for his decision.

"_Wow,"_ Ash finally spoke. _"To think, I was just named an honorary Frontier Brain and the Dimension Hero of the Battle Dimension. And now the Pokémon League sent you to tell me that I can take up the Challenge of the Elite Four. I now think… that I am actually ready to battle the Elite Four! I accept!"_ Ash then received another round of cheering and applause from his friends and the Frontier Brains.

"_I admire your valor, Ash,"_ Aya said gladly. _"You'd better take a look at that list the Pokémon League sent you."_ Ash found a small rectangular piece of paper stapled behind the letter and took it off.

_From Kanto: Members Lorelei and Agatha. Champion N/A  
_

_From Johto: Members Bruno and Koga. Champion Lance_

_From Hoenn: Members Sidney and Phoebe. Champion Wallace_

_From Sinnoh: Members Flint and Lucian. Champion Cynthia _

"_As you can see, you'll be facing different members of different elements,"_ Aya explained.

"_Aya, why is there a 'no answer' for the Kanto Champion?"_ Ash asked confoundedly.

"_We recently lost our previous Kanto Champion in an accident,"_ Aya answered squeamishly. _"So that spot is blank for you to choose your greatest rival from this region."_

"_Then I'll do it,"_ Gary declared suddenly, surprising everyone around him.

"_Gary, are you sure about this?"_ Misty asked. However, Gary ignored her and walked towards Ash and Aya.

"_We haven't had a match in a championship battle in such a long time, Ashy boy,"_ Gary remarked coolly. _"Pick me to be your final opponent representing the Kanto Elite Four!"_

"_You're Gary Oak, aren't you?"_ Aya asked inquisitively. _"Hmmm, with your standards and current reputation, I think you'd be eligible to face off against Ash. But then, it is up to him."_ She then looked at Ash, waiting for his answer.

"_Gary, I don't understand,"_ Ash said softly.

"_Ash, even though we're pretty much best of friends, we are still rivals,"_ Gary said haughtily. _"And right now, it's my job to push you to be at your best. So what do you say? Do you accept me to play the part of the Kanto Champion?"_ Ash stared at his former rival and saw great determination in his eyes.

"_I accept, Gary,"_ Ash responded fiercely. _"I know that you're not going to hold back this time!"_

"_We'll see,"_ Gary said in a cocky tone of voice.

"_Oh my, it looks like their old rivalry has begun anew,"_ Oak commented sagely. _"Time for a poem!"_

"_Oh, boy,"_ Dawn exclaimed in giddiness when she heard Professor Oak said that he was going to say a poem. Unfortunately, May and Zoey grabbed both of her arms to restrain her.

"_Silly Dee Dee,"_ Kenny thought comically as he watched Dawn struggle to be free and listen to Professor Oak's poem, which could not be heard from where she was being held captive.

"_Not now, Dawn,"_ May said critically.

"_Just wait for a moment,"_ Zoey added in. Dawn pouted and quivered her lower lip. She then saw Scott walking to the entrance of the Battle Dimension, which was an automatic large glass door right where the ancient colosseum and advanced stadium designs clashed together.

"_Anyone who wants the grand tour of the newly opened Battle Dimension should follow me,"_ Scott announced loudly. Ash's friends, Delia, Professor Oak, and the Frontier Brains all went inside. Ash, Gary, Aya were just finishing their business on Ash's latest challenge.

"_Okay then, so Gary will be your opponent from Kanto,"_ Aya said in a concluding tone.

"_That's right,"_ Ash answered keenly. _"Man, I can't wait!"_

"_You get all the fun, Ash,"_ Gary said in a false sad tone. _"I'm more than a bit envious!"_

"_Well boys, I have to go,"_ Aya announced kindly. And with that, she darted off into the distance with blinding speed.

"_Hey, Ash,"_ Gary said quickly. _"We'd better catch up with everyone else!"_

"_But I don't even know how to navigate through my own Battle Facility yet,"_ Ash responded hesitantly. Gary started chuckling lightly at his childhood friend's foolishness. _"What's so funny?!"_

"_Maybe you don't, but I do,"_ Gary declared arrogantly. It was evident from his tone of voice that the old arrogant Gary was beginning to resurface due to the renewed rivalry. _"I helped build this place in the first place."_

"_Then let's go,"_ Ash shouted impatiently. Ash, Pikachu, and Gary then ran inside the Battle Dimension.

* * *

"_Wow, you even made a map of the place?"_ Ash asked incredulously.

"_I figured that challengers should know where they're going in this place,"_ Gary answered coolly.

The map of the Battle Dimension Gary gave Ash was detailed down to the smallest inch. The Battle Dimension was, in reality, larger on the inside than the outside. The entire layout of the Battle Dimension was round due to its colosseum/stadium appearance. There were large hallways that were connected to various rooms that can be used for many things such as storage, Pokémon uses, and guest rooms. The map even pinpointed available restrooms and even showed a small kitchen by a side. In the center of the map and apparently the Battle Dimension was the large rectangular battlefield where all practice and official matches were to be played out upon.

"_Man, I got to see my battlefield,"_ Ash muttered excitedly.

"_Pi-ka,"_ Pikachu squealed in amazement.

"_Then let's go,"_ Gary repeated Ash's previous outburst from outside. Following the map and finding their current location in the Battle Dimension, Ash, Pikachu, and Gary quickly found the battlefield. At the same time, Scott and everyone else entered the battlefield from another corridor next to the one Ash, Pikachu, and Gary came out of.

"_Ah, there you guys are,"_ Scott said lightly. _"We all thought you guys got lost in here. And Anabel here was worried sick for you, Ash."_

"_Oops, sorry about that,"_ Ash said apologetically and chuckled softly. Anabel then made her way to where Ash was.

"_Please don't run off on me like that again, Ash,"_ Anabel pleaded imploringly. She was somewhat angry about Ash's disappearance while at the same time felt relieved that he was back. Ash and Pikachu looked at each before looking back at Anabel.

"_Don't worry anymore, Anabel,"_ Ash said comfortingly and brought Anabel closer to him. _"I did promise that I'll always be here for you."_ Everyone around the room, including the three jealous Coordinators, then sighed caringly for the young loving couple as they hugged and Pikachu was being squeezed tightly in between the two Trainers.

"_Let's see if you actually hold on to your promise this time around, lover boy,"_ a familiar cold and gruff voice echoed in the battlefield. Ash and everyone else looked around in the brightly lit battlefield to see the purple-haired Pokémon Trainer they've all grown to be annoyed at standing on the opposite side of where everyone was. He stared at them with his trademark straight-faced, cold glare. _"Pa-the-tic!"_

"_What are you doing here?!"_ Ash questioned angrily.

* * *

**Thank you, my readers, for more than 10,000 hits on this story. It was actually accomplished some time back in April. Well, I am guessing that you all know that "he" is back to wreak his horrible vengeance upon Ash and his friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I think you should have. Of course there will be more on the Battle Dimension on the next chapter as well as why you-know-who has returned. And as for Ash's Elite Four Challenges, they will take place in the future. I'm leaving the story plot here for now. I really hope that I have portrayed the personalities and emotions of the characters as well as they should have been. But then, that is what you all are here to decide on. So go ahead and reread, review, play in traffic, talk to a llama, or perform some illogical action that even a hobo knows that it is not possible. And of course, any free time I have will be devoted to make as much of the next chapter as possible. Ciao!**


	16. Vs Paul, Part I

**I am glad you are all enjoying this story so far. To think that a few months have now past since I created this story, but I digress. Now then, here is the somewhat brief summary for this chapter.**

**Ash and company were all together in the center main battlefield of the Battle Dimension when they discovered that Paul was waiting for them there. He then challenges Ash for his invitation to the Challenge of the Elite Four, given that if Ash loses to Paul, then Paul will battle the Elite Four instead. This will be For the Invite, Part I of Ash and Paul's battle for the Elite Four.**

* * *

"_What are you doing here?!"_ Ash questioned angrily. All eyes looked upon the person in the shadows of the battlefield on the opposite side. _"Well?"_

"_Humph, clueless as always, Ash,"_ the familiar cold and gruff voice scoffed conceitedly. The figure walked out of the darkness of the doorway he leaned upon and revealed his identity. Anyone who looked into his sharp eyes can see that they were still full of anger and bitterness toward all of them, especially to a certain Pokémon Trainer with a Pikachu.

"_Paul!"_ everyone said in shocked unison.

"_Long time, no see,"_ Paul said coolly and smirked at their pathetic looks.

"_What are you doing here inside the Battle Dimension, Paul?"_ Ash asked intensely and clenched his teeth tightly. Anabel stepped behind her lover and peered over his shoulder while Pikachu stood in front of Ash in a defensive position.

"_Battle Dimension, huh?"_ Paul remarked indifferently. _"Could you even come up with a name that is just so pathetic?"_ Ash and some of his friends seethed silently at Paul's insult.

"_What do you want now?!"_ Ash asked decisively. _"I obviously don't have anything to give you. That's for sure! So did you just come here just to insult me and my friends or what?"_

"_Yeah!"_ Gary shouted heatedly. _"We all know that you have a problem dealing with Ash, so why don't you just spit it out and get it over with?!"_ Paul merely smirked at their roused emotions.

"_Heh, can you be so pathetic that you still can't figure out what I want from you?"_ Paul asked condescendingly.

"_Even after all our time from Sinnoh and at Pallet Town, I still don't like that attitude of yours, Paul,"_ Dawn shouted loudly and waved her fist in the air to emphasize her point.

"_Who asked you, girl?"_ Paul sneered coldly while briefly looking at Dawn.

"_I have a name, you know!"_ Dawn shouted in an upset tone of voice, thinking that Paul might have forgotten her name once again. Her anger was boiling up to a point with this thought in her head until she felt a warm hand placed upon her left shoulder. The hand belonged to Kenny, her childhood friend from Twinleaf Town.

"_I don't think you should bother with him, Dawn,"_ Kenny said softly and gave her a lighthearted smile.

"_K-Kenny, y-you called me by my real name,"_ Dawn stuttered in an awed fashion. _"The only time you called me by my real name was when you first met Ash, Brock, and Pikachu."_

"_Well, after seeing how much Paul treats you badly, I actually thought you suffered enough,"_ Kenny said gently while showing off a subtle sign of red blushing on his face. _"So this is probably the only time I actually called you by your real name." _Dawn was so surprised by this rare act of kindness Kenny was giving her that her cheeks were also giving off little red hues of blush.

"_Oh, Kenny,"_ Dawn whispered warmly and surprisingly went to Kenny to give him a life-squeezing hug. Kenny's face immediately turned into a shade of bright red with an expressionless look. Most of the people who were not paying much attention to Ash and Paul noticed this and sighed caringly for the supposed second couple they perceived them to be. However, Dawn and Kenny were somewhat embarrassed by the sudden display of affection and broke off from the hug to support Ash.

"_Although it is not in my nature to do this, but it is about time you both realize your feelings for each other,"_ Nando sang melodically and played a few strums on his small gold Mew harp.

"_And I thought Ash and Anabel were the main lovebirds around here,"_ Greta thought comically.

"_To be young and able to love again,"_ Spencer muttered lightheartedly to Lucy, who was then secretly gazing towards Brock and blushed mildly.

"_Almost everyone here has been in the limelight as long as I have been now,"_ Tucker thought anxiously. _"Even though Ash is the current superstar, the stage will eventually beckon me back."_

"_Look, I have already seen enough public love as it is with 'Ashanova' here, so stop wasting my time,"_ Paul yelled out impatiently.

"_Okay then, Paul,"_ Drew responded nonchalantly from the back of the group. _"Humor us on why you are here then."_

"_Drew, I hope you know what you're doing,"_ May said in concern for her green-haired rival after hearing the foolhardy statement he said to Paul.

"_Paul's no joke after all,"_ Max added in._ "If you recall Gary and Paul's battle back at Professor Oak's laboratory, then you would see how powerful a Trainer Paul is."_

"_Humph, if all of you still are not able to figure out why I'm here, then there's just no enjoyment for me on toying with you losers,"_ Paul scoffed rashly.

"_That boy really needs to chill out,"_ Zoey thought apprehensively as she looked around and viewed the angered states of the people around her, especially Ash right in front of the group. _"If this continues, then Ash will have a lot to clean up here in the Battle Dimension."_

"_Paul, just tell us why you're here,"_ Ash yelled out in an annoyed tone of voice. Paul continued staring at Ash until he closed his eyes, smirked, and muttered, _"Fine."_ under his breath.

"_You received an invitation to the Challenge of the Elite Four from the sister of the former Fuchsia City Gym Leader earlier today, didn't you?"_ Paul questioned sternly.

"_So what?!"_ Ash responded furiously. Ash was still seething in anger from Paul's earlier cold remarks on his friends, the Battle Dimension, and himself. _"It's not like you're going to tell me the new Fuchsia City Gym Leader is or anything like that!"_

"_Humph, just to humor you, the current Fuchsia Gym Leader is Koga's daughter, Janine,"_ Paul answered abruptly. _"To tell you the truth, she was actually EASIER than Maylene when I faced her for the Soul Badge!"_

"_Paul, you can't go around and call other Gym Leaders weak just because they are very young,"_ Ash scolded harshly. _"Because of you, Maylene had to turn down my first challenge when me and my friends finally arrived in Veilstone City!"_

"_Cry me a river, Ketchum,"_ Paul responded unsympathetically. His remark angered many people in Ash's company, wishing that someone would show him the error of his ways as soon as possible.

"_Enough!"_ Brandon bellowed so loudly that the gigantic battlefield rumbled slightly while everyone struggled to stay on their feet. _"Paul, why don't you continue telling us why you're after Ash."_

"_Gladly,"_ Paul responded unemotionally. _"Like I was saying, I've come for your invitation for the Challenge of the Elite Four!"_

"_WHAT?!"_ many people shouted in outrage.

"_Have you been spying on Ash, Paul?!"_ Misty asked heatedly.

"_You can't do that!"_ May shrieked from the top of her lungs.

"_Um, May?"_ Brock asked in a timid fashion. _"… Actually, he can challenge Ash for the invitation."_

"_What do you mean, Brock?"_ May asked in a worried tone.

"_It's in the official Pokémon League rulebook,"_ Brock mumbled regretfully. _"I found a rule that stated, 'A Pokémon Trainer from the Top 4 of any Pokémon League regional championship who is not declared the Champion is eligible to challenge the current Champion for the rights to challenge the Elite Four before the next regional championship starts.' Since both Ash and Paul were in the Top 4 at the Sinnoh League Conference, which meant that they could have challenged the winner of the Sinnoh League Conference for rights to the Elite Four. In this case, with Ash receiving the invitation as well, someone from the Sinnoh League Conference Top 4, like Paul, can challenge him for it." _

"_That's just horrible,"_ May said disgustedly. _"Isn't there anything we could do to stop Paul?"_ Brock shook his head sadly. _"So then, it's all up to Ash?"_ She then looked at the black-haired, hat-wearing Pokémon Trainer, who was still in a stare-down with Paul.

"_Ash?"_ Anabel asked worriedly and slightly shook him. _"He's not worth all this trouble. Do you remember the last time you and Paul battled? I don't want to see you lose to him like that again!"_ Tears started to form in her violet eyes. It was because of Paul that Ash was constantly stressed out while training his Pokemon with Anabel, just to become stronger. It was also because of him that he almost broke Ash and her up during his last visit.

"_Pikapi…"_ Pikachu squeaked softly, worried on how everything would turn out in the end.

* * *

"_I accept!"_ Ash declared loudly, surprising everyone and even Paul.

"_Honey, are you sure about this?"_ Delia asked her son without hesitation. _"If you are, then you should already know by now that I'm supporting you all the way!"_

"_Mom,"_ Ash thought softly after knowing that she was supporting his endeavors.

"_I'm with you too, Ash,"_ Anabel said happily and quickly embraced him. _"You of all people should know that I'll always be by your side forever!"_ Ash blushed from her statement and nodded.

"_Don't forget about the friends you've made in your journey,"_ Misty said eagerly. She, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, and Nando nodded in agreement that they were willing to help Ash in any way possible.

"_And of course you have our support,"_ Professor Oak and Tracey said together.

"_As well as your fellow teammates from the Battle Frontier,"_ Scott said heartily. He, Brandon, Lucy, Greta, Noland, Spencer, and Tucker nodded affirmatively for their newest recruit. Ash even felt Anabel's hand rubbing his shoulder to reaffirm her confidence in him.

"_Pikapi!" _Pikachu called out. Even Pikachu was there for young Ash Ketchum.

"_And me,"_ a familiar deep, suave, and British-accented voice said calmly. Ash was the only one to have heard the message because it was telepathic and intended for Ash only. He knew whose voice it belonged to. The figure with the deep telepathic voice then walked in from another pathway that also led to the central battlefield and was revealed to be Gallade.

"_Gallade,"_ Ash thought gently, knowing that Gallade was able to read his thoughts through his psychic powers. _"I'm kind of surprised that you're here, but thank you for coming!"_

"_Forgive me for barging in on you like that, Master Ash, but you should know that all of your Pokémon, as well as myself, are here for you,"_ Gallade said for only Ash to hear. The Blade Pokémon still hid in the shadows of the doorway he came out of so that no one would acknowledge his presence yet. _"Besides that, I'm not the only one you should show gratitude to."_ Ash nodded in response and then faced everyone else.

"_Everyone… Thank you,"_ Ash responded sentimentally and smiled widely. _"I ready to take down Paul once and for all!"_

"_Humph, pa-the-tic,"_ Paul thought irately from seeing the bonds of friendship and love Ash had. _"If Ash is going to allow them to get in his way, then this match will be over quicker than expected."_

"_Brock, can you be the referee?"_ Ash asked earnestly.

"_Sure thing, Ash,"_ Brock answered kindly and immediately went to the referee's spot of the battlefield.

"_Time to start,"_ Ash thought eagerly as he and Pikachu walked to the side of the battlefield that they were closest to as Paul did the same.

"_Ash, wait,"_ Gary called out urgently. Ash and Pikachu stopped in their tracks and looked back at Gary. _"There's another feature I want to show you about the Battle Dimension!"_

"_Huh?"_ Ash thought confoundedly as he saw Gary walk towards the wall by the corner of the plain battlefield. Gary uncovered a secret button on the wall and pressed it. A second after Gary pressed the button, the whole battlefield started shaking. Ash stood firm on the ground as he witnessed something spectacular taking place right in front of him.

The entire flat and standard Pokémon battlefield was transforming right in front of everyone's eyes. The center of the battlefield stared to open up to uncover a whole new battlefield underneath it. As soon as the two sides of the battlefield have fully parted from each other and were fully retracted, the new battlefield slowly rose from the underground depths. The newly revealed battlefield was somewhat similar to a Torterra's back. Grass and bare dirt was the main terrain. There were many medium-sized trees and rock peaks that scattered around the new battlefield. There was even a wide stream of water along with a medium-sized pool of water at the center of the battlefield that ran across from one side of the new battlefield that curved itself around to the other side just for Water-type Pokémon to unleash their full potential in battle.

"_H-How is this all possible?!"_ Ash questioned in an awestruck fashion. Gary merely snickered at Ash's stunned response.

"_Heh, I designed this special battlefield myself,"_ Gary answered proudly. _"I thought that you and your challenger would want to battle it out on a battlefield with great landscape! And there's more too!"_ Gary then uncovered another button next to the previous one and pressed it. The ceiling over everyone's heads started to open up as well to reveal the bright and clear blue sky.

"_An aerial battle too?!"_ Ash asked incredulously. _"Gary, you've went all out on constructing this!"_

"_Thanks, Ash,"_ Gary said humbly. _"Now kick Paul's butt!"_

"_Right!"_ Ash yelled out enthusiastically. Ash then looked down towards Pikachu, who also looked back. _"Pikachu, get ready! This is for the invite to the Elite Four!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu yelled out confidently.

"_I am here for you as well, Master Ash,"_ Gallade's telepathic voice echoed delicately in Ash's mind. Ash smiled at Gallade's thoughts and looked to the doorway where Gallade was concealed by the shadows in.

"_Gallade, you can come out now,"_ Ash called out in Gallade's hidden direction. The others were confused about Ash's sudden statement until Gallade actually came out of hiding.

"_Hey, it's Gallade,"_ Dawn said gleefully and waved at the Blade Pokémon. Gallade walked towards Ash and company and gave them a respectful bow.

"_Wow, I didn't know Ash owned a Pokémon that behaved like a true gentleman, which is SO unlike the Ash I know,"_ May commented humorously and made a sly facial expression for Ash, remembering his young boyish demeanor while she and her brother traveled with him in Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier. She then took out her Pokédex to look up Gallade.

"_Gallade, the Blade Pokémon,"_ the female voice of the Pokédex explained monotonously. _"This Pokémon is the second evolution for a Ralts through the use of a Dawn Stone. Gallade use the blades embedded in their elbows during battle and are masters in both swordsmanship and courtesy." _

"_Wow, but look at Ash's Gallade,"_ Max said inquisitively. Max was the first to notice the distinct pale scar across Gallade's right eye and on his throat. _"Gallade must have been a lot of tough battles to have received those battle scars. How did—YEEOOOW?!"_ Max was then stopped by May forcefully pulling on both of his small ears.

"_Max, asking about someone's past battle scars is very rude,"_ May scolded strictly. _"Now apologize!"_

"_That's quite alright,"_ Gallade said sympathetically and formed a small smile. _"The boy must have been very curious."_ May and Max were both surprised to learn that Gallade was capable of telepathy.

"_No way,"_ May said in a shocked tone. _"There aren't many Psychic-type Pokémon that I know that were capable of using telepathy! I thought that only some Legendary Pokémon and Team Rocket's Meowth were capable of human speech!"_

"_Actually, it can be possible with a lot of hard work,"_ Misty said out of nowhere. _"How about you tell us everything if you're not going to battle for Ash, Gallade?"_

"_Are you all done yet?!"_ Paul yelled out impatiently from the other side of the battlefield, causing everyone to look at him again in shock about his rudeness. _"So Ash, are you going to use Gallade in this battle or what?"_

"_Sorry, Paul,"_ Ash answered curtly. _"I made a few Pokémon exchanges some time ago and right now, I still haven't regretted it! Gallade has done enough for me so now he's on his break. It wouldn't matter what team I have right now since I will end up beating you!"_

"_Humph, I still cannot believe you talk like such a little kid,"_ Paul remarked contemptuously. _"This match will be over when I win and I take that invitation off your hands!"_

"_Grrrrr… I'm going to shut you up once and for all, Paul,"_ Ash shouted out intensely. _"I promise you your defeat as of now!"_

"_Careful, Ash__…__ You wouldn't want to break another promise now, would you?"_ Paul mocked sneeringly. Ash restrained his temper with Anabel's comfort.

"_Sounds like you're coming with us, Gallade,"_ Anabel said kindly right after giving Ash a small kiss on his face and sensing envious glares from May, Dawn, and Zoey.

"_I guess so, Miss Anabel,"_ Gallade said politely. She motioned the Blade Pokémon to follow her and the rest of Ash's friends to the audience seats.

Gallade proceeded to follow Anabel, who decided to sit between the companies of the Battle Frontier and Ash's friends. Max, who was curious about Gallade and his past prior to meeting Ash, asked him if he would be willing to share his origins. May and Misty were also curious about Gallade and decided to sit near Max, Gallade, and Anabel. Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, and Nando sat nearby them. Professor Oak, Tracey, and Delia sat at higher seats. Scott and all the Frontier Brains, excluding Anabel and Ash, were grouped together on Anabel's right. Gary sat alone on a bench nearby the battlefield to watch the battle up close and to observe the success of his special battlefield. They all watched the special battlefield Gary constructed for the Battle Dimension as the Elite Four deciding match between Ash and Paul was soon to start.

"_This battle for the invitation to the Challenge of the Elite Four is about to go underway,"_ Brock declared fiercely. _"This battle will be between Ash of Pallet Town and Paul of Veilstone City! This will be a Six-on-Six Pokémon Battle with no time limit! However, substitutions are allowed! We will all take a short ten minute break when one of the Trainers is the first to lose three Pokémon! Now, Trainers, choose your Pokémon!"_

"_Floatzel, I choose you!"_ Ash called out his Floatzel eagerly.

"_Floa Floa!"_ Floatzel chattered readily and crossed his arms.

"_Honchkrow, stand by for battle!"_ Paul sent out his Honchkrow in a militarist fashion.

"_Honch!"_ Honchkrow squawked ominously and slowly hovered about three feet above the ground.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock declared immediately.

* * *

"_Master Ardos, we have made it to the Team Rocket Headquarters in the Kanto region,"_ a Cipher Peon stated urgently. _"What is your next plan of action?"_ Ardos continued staring out of the window as the Cipher hovercraft continued to float closer to the large skyscraper with a large red R on front. Apparently, the people of Kanto below did not pay mind or attention to the strange hovercraft flying around in their peaceful skies.

"_Land upon the helipad on top of the Rocket building,"_ Ardos commanded unemotionally. _"I can see that Giovanni and his men are already there to greet us."_

"_Right away, sir!"_ the Cipher Peon responded dutifully and ran off to the control room. Once he went past the doorway of Ardos' room, the Team Rocket trio got out of hiding in nowhere.

"_Sounds like we are finally back home in Kanto,"_ Jessie said delightfully.

"_I wonder if the Boss missed us,"_ James said thoughtfully.

"_Knowin' our last call to 'da Boss, he probably missed us as much as old gold, silver and crystal,"_ Meowth answered pessimistically.

"_Meowth, even we are past that stage,"_ Jessie said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"_Wobbuffet,"_ Wobbuffet said in agreement to Jessie's statement.

"_Mime Mime-Mime,"_ Mime Jr. repeated in Wobbuffet's tone. Jessie and James promptly recalled both Pokémon back into their Poké Balls.

"_What are you three doing in front of my doorway?"_ Ardos asked severely upon discovering the Team Rocket trio crouching by the doorway for their conversation. The trio was quickly startled and speechless from Ardos' abrupt intrusion. _"Were you three eavesdropping on me?"_

"_Oh no, uh, we were… um, f-fixing your door hinges for you, Master Ardos, sir,"_ Jessie stuttered nervously and waved her arms around in a frenzy.

"_Yeah, t-that's what she said,"_ James quickly added before receiving a swift smack by Jessie. _"Ow! What did I say that time?!"_

"_And he still doesn't get it,"_ Meowth said exasperatedly while shrugging his arms.

"_This is a sliding door, not a regular door,"_ Ardos said austerely. _"Now my patience has grown thin as we are coming closer to Team Rocket Headquarters. You better hope that we land soon before you make me even angrier. Got that?"_ The bumbling Team Rocket trio was too scared to even make a single response.

"_Master Ardos,"_ the Cipher Peon from before called out straight away as he ran down the hallway to him. _"We are now descending upon Team Rocket's helipad!"_ Ardos then glared upon Jessie, James, and Meowth; his icy cold eyes penetrating their souls through his black sunglasses.

"_You three have lucked out,"_ Ardos said coldly. _"You are now back to being Giovanni's problem!"_

The Cipher hovercraft slowly descended upon the helipad as some Rocket Grunts were guiding it in. Wind from the hovercraft turbines was blowing swiftly everywhere. Giovanni, as well as several Rocket Grunts behind him, waited for Ardos and his Cipher Peons to emerge from the hovercraft. As expected, two Cipher Peons, followed by Ardos, came out of the hovercraft first. They were then followed by a queue of more Cipher Peons with Jessie, James, and Meowth bringing up the rear.

"_Look, it's 'da Boss!"_ Meowth exclaimed happily at first sight of Giovanni. The trio then sprinted towards their Boss, who completely ignored the three disgraceful Team Rocket members and walked towards Ardos.

"_Ardos of Team Cipher, is it?"_ Giovanni asked genteelly and held out a hand for Ardos to shake. _"I am Giovanni of Team Rocket!"_

"_Charmed, I'm sure, Giovanni,"_ Ardos responded calmly and proceeded to shake Giovanni's hand. _"Let's say we get down to business."_

"_A man of action, I see,"_ Giovanni said wittily. _"Very well then. I won't bore you with drawl details so we will go to the main plan. I'm sure you've planned it out nicely."_

"_As expected,"_ Ardos said in a businesslike tone while a Cipher Peon behind him held up an impenetrable briefcase, which can only be opened through a secret combination.

* * *

"_Honchkrow is unable to battle,"_ Brock declared openly and raised his arm on Ash's side of the battlefield. _"The winner of this round is Floatzel!"_

"_Way to go, Floatzel,"_ Ash called out cheerfully.

"_Floa Floa!"_ Floatzel sighed and crossed his arms.

"_Man, Ash was really a great Trainer to have gotten you to place trust in humans again, Gallade,"_ Max said sympathetically after listening to Gallade's past.

"_I still cannot believe this all happened to you, Gallade,"_ Misty whispered caringly. _"Having your Gallade father and Gardevoir mother taken away by Team Galactic and receiving the scar on your eye and the loss of your voice by Paul's Weavile is just too unbearable for me to cope with!"_

"_Oh, you poor thing,"_ May sighed compassionately and gave Gallade a hug, which confused the Blade Pokémon. _"Despite all you've been through against the world, you still kept on moving forward! I can see now why Ash was destined to become your partner and friend! All of your valiant traits remind me of dear Ash!"_ Max and Misty briefly looked at each other when May's feelings for Ash temporarily resurfaced.

"_That kind of reminds me, Misty,"_ Max whispered carefully into Misty's ear as to avoid be heard by certain people. _"I wonder how Dawn and Zoey are feeling right now since the discovery of Ash and Anabel's relationship."_

"_I'm afraid it's yet to be seen, Max"_ Misty answered worriedly. _"As you may already now, girls are pretty much unstable when comes to their feelings. I know this because I, too, am a girl… Uh, you know what? Why don't we just ask your parents to tell you about this kind of stuff since I feel that I should not try to play the parent?"_

"… _Fine…"_ Max muttered dejectedly, wishing that Misty would already tell him about what's going on in life.

"_So Paul, how do you like that?"_ Ash asked proudly. _"You like that? Huh?"_

"_Don't get uppity, amateur,"_ Paul responded as calmly as possible without losing his temper.

"_Looks like Ash is up ahead by one,"_ Scott muttered quietly to himself. _"I wouldn't count Paul out yet. After all, his older brother once took the Battle Frontier challenge, but failed to get all seven Frontier Symbols. And I have to say that boy was really strong."_

"_Humph, lucky shot,"_ Paul muttered solemnly as he silently recalled his defeated Honchkrow into his Poké Ball. _"I didn't expect his Floatzel to have relearned Water Pulse in such a short time. That blasted bird of mine continuously smashed himself on the head because of the confusion caused from the Water Pulse. And it took one small Razor Wind to finish off Honchkrow. Humph! Weavile, stand by for battle!"_ Paul sent out another ferocious Pokémon into battle: his Weavile.

"_Weavile!"_ Weavile growled sinisterly as he sharpened his claws for the next battle.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock declared immediately.

"_Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!"_

"_Floa!" _Floatzel quickly engulfed himself in water and darted towards Weavile.

"_Dark Pulse, go!"_

"_Weaviiiiiiile!"_ Weavile sent out a wave of dark energy from his claws to intercept Floatzel's Aqua Jet.

"_Use Razor Wind! Let's go!"_

"_Floa Floa Floa!"_ Floatzel broke out of his Aqua Jet and fired a charged blade of wind from his tail. The Razor Wind and Dark Pulse attacks collided with each other, which resulted in a small explosion of equal power. The resulting wind and shockwave slightly knocked back both Floatzel and Weavile.

"_Weavile, Blizzard!"_

"_Weeeaaavile!"_ As the yellow gem on his forehead glowed brightly, the Sharp Claw Pokémon unleashed a powerful gust of cold air, which was complemented by many snowballs, from his mouth. Blizzard managed to thoroughly damage Floatzel, who was already weakened from his battle with Paul's Honchkrow.

"_Weavile, Ice Beam now!"_

"_Weeeeaaa!"_ Weavile immediately fired a bright blue Ice Beam right after Blizzard. The Ice Beam was closing in on the defenseless Floatzel. However, Ash did not look worried at all.

"_I knew you would have Weavile use Ice Beam eventually, Paul,"_ Ash said confidently. A look of shock and disgust appeared on Paul's face when he remembered seeing one of Ash's battles from the Wallace Cup on television in Sinnoh.

"_Rrragh, how could I have forgotten?!"_ Paul berated himself harshly.

"_Floatzel, use Aqua Jet again!"_

"_Floa!"_ The Sea Weasel Pokémon quickly formed his Aqua Jet attack and charged in straight towards the oncoming Ice Beam. The Ice Beam collided into Floatzel's Aqua Jet, freezing the attack into a giant shard of ice that Floatzel can freely control like his normal Aqua Jet attack.

"_Hey that's…!"_ Dawn exclaimed in surprise.

"_… __The Aqua Jet-Ice Beam combo…!"_ Zoey said to follow up Dawn.

"_… __From the Wallace Cup!"_ May proclaimed dramatically.

"_It's great that Ash remembered, but too bad Paul didn't,"_ Max said wittily. The others observed in amazement one of the spectacular Contest moves Ash performed with Floatzel from the Wallace Cup.

"_Hmmm, I guess at another time Ash could have been a great Coordinator such as myself and even May,"_ Drew whispered softly to himself as he watched, along the Coordinators from Sinnoh, Floatzel in his ice armor chasing Weavile around the mini mountain peaks on the battlefield.

"_I've had enough of Ash's foolishness,"_ Paul grumbled angrily. _"Night Slash, go!"_

"_Wea! Weavile!"_ Quickly stopping in his tracks, Weavile charged one of its claws with dark energy. The Sharp Claw Pokémon then turned around and dashed towards the oncoming Ice Aqua Jet. With one swift swipe of Night Slash, the Ice Aqua Jet was shattered and left Floatzel vulnerable.

"_What the?!"_ Ash exclaimed as he was caught off guard by the Ice Aqua Jet's sudden destruction. _"H-How?"_ Everyone at the sidelines was surprised that Weavile was able to smash Floatzel's combination attack.

"_Professor, what just happened?"_ Tracey asked, confused of the new situation at hand.

"_I guess that the Ice Aqua Jet lost some density overtime and given Weavile's strength, that Night Slash must have been strong enough to crack and shatter Floatzel's attack,"_ Oak explained comprehensively. _"I'm afraid that it's over for Floatzel."_

"_Dark Pulse!"_ Paul commanded brutally.

"_Weaviiiiiiile!"_ Weavile swiftly ended Floatzel with one blast of Dark Pulse.

"_Floatzel's unable to continue,"_ Brock declared openly and raised an arm to Paul's side. _"The winner of this round is Weavile!"_

"_So Ash, how do you like that?"_ Paul sneered condescendingly. _"You like that? Huh?"_

"_Grrrrr… This isn't over!"_ Ash responded angrily. _"Floatzel, return!"_ He held up Floatzel's Poké Ball as a narrow beam of red light turned the defeated Floatzel into the same energy that retracted back into the Poké Ball. _"Thanks for everything, Floatzel. Take a nice rest!"_ The audience was completely silent for the battle and only started conversations with each other with the end of the round just to be respectful for both Ash and Paul. Those sitting together often conversed about how the battle is going and other current events taking place in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

"_Both Ash and Paul are tied one to one,"_ Nando said rhythmically.

"_It will be interesting to see how it all turns out,"_ Drew commented apprehensively.

"_Personally, I want Ash to win,"_ Dawn stated concisely.

"_I hear you, Dawn,"_ Zoey said sensitively. _"Ash has worked really hard for this. It'd be a shame for someone like Paul to take it away from him."_

"_But how can you be sure Ash wins in the end?"_ Kenny asked casually.

"_Take it from someone who has traveled with him throughout the entire region of Sinnoh, Kenny,"_ Dawn answered blissfully. _"I know he'll win in the end!"_

"_Infernape, I choose you!"_ Ash confidently called upon Infernape to help him defeat Weavile with full knowledge of the Sharp Claw Pokémon's weaknesses against Fire-type and Fighting-type attacks. When Infernape saw that the opponent he was going to battle against was Paul, the flame on his head blazed bigger as the Flame Pokémon furiously pounded his chest and screeched wildly.

"_Humph, it looks like Infernape's anxious… to lose already,"_ Paul scoffed scornfully, receiving blunt glares and growls from both Ash and Infernape.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock declared immediately.

"_Infernape, use Flamethrower!"_

"_In-fer-naaarrrgh!"_ The flame on Infernape's head grew as he focused power into the stream of fire bursting out of his mouth.

"_Weavile, dodge it!"_

"_Wea!" _Weavile easily dodged the oncoming Flamethrower due to his high speed.

"_Infernape, go chase Weavile and use Flamethrower again!"_

"_Infern!"_ Infernape sprinted towards Weavile with amazing speed, surprising many and even Paul.

"_Infernape's stronger and faster than ever,"_ Gary thought earnestly. He watched as Infernape was in pursuit of the speedy Weavile that was jumping off on each tree and rock peak planted on the battlefield. _"The only thing that I'm worried of now is if Infernape incinerates the entire battlefield of not."_

"_Infern! Infern! Infern!"_ Infernape used Flamethrower at almost every given moment while Weavile dodged them with finesse. However, Weavile could not dodge all of the Flamethrower streams as one of them actually got to his right leg and burned it badly.

"_Wea-VIIIILE!"_ Weavile yelped in pain when he landed from the air onto his burnt and injured right leg.

"_Infernape, finish off Weavile with Close Combat!"_

"_Infernape!"_ The Flame Pokémon jumped into the air above Weavile. Infernape then dove towards the injured Weavile in astounding speed with both fists ready.

"_Weavile, return!"_ Paul quickly recalled Weavile back into his Poké Ball before Close Combat finished him. Infernape's new target was the ground, in which upon impact with Close Combat, caused a big hole to form from such overwhelming power.

"_Paul, why did you call back Weavile?!"_ Ash questioned vehemently.

"_I still need Weavile for later,"_ Paul replied calmly. _"Weavile's actually a Pokémon I can count on these days. Anyway, I wanted to acquaint you with my newest Pokémon. Now Sharpedo, stand by for battle!"_ Paul threw a Poké Ball towards the artificial lake at the center of the field which released a recently caught Sharpedo into it from a flash of white.

"_Sharpedo!"_ The Brutal Pokémon waited in the water for the opponent to make his move.

"_You have a Sharpedo now, huh?"_ Ash questioned in an unimpressed tone. _"So which Pokémon have you gotten rid of to make room for him?"_

"_Ash!"_ Gary called out from the side bench. _"Paul released his Shiftry during the time he was in Pallet Town. It's possible that Sharpedo is Shiftry's replacement!"_ Ash's anger of Paul was building up again after learning that Paul released another great Pokémon back into the wild.

"_How low CAN you go, Paul?!"_ Ash asked while trying to restrain his anger.

"_It's really none of your concern, Ash,"_ Paul said blankly. _"Or anyone's concern for that matter."_

"_Resume the battle!"_ Brock declared immediately.

"_Infernape, use Blast Burn on the lake!"_ Ash's command for Infernape to use Blast Burn on the lake confused many people in the audience.

"_Why is Ash having Infernape attack the lake instead of Sharpedo?"_ Greta asked in boisterous confusion. Anabel, who happened to be sitting next to her, overheard her question.

"_I think that Ash plans to knock Sharpedo out of the water,"_ Anabel answered briefly. _"He probably thinks that Sharpedo cannot fight as well on the land as most Ocean Pokémon can on the water."_

"_That would make sense,"_ Max, who sat behind Anabel and next to Ash's Gallade, said perceptively. _"There isn't a Sharpedo I know that can fight well on land."_

The three of them watched as Infernape charged up a compact fireball in his mouth, which he readily launched into the pool of water. Despite entering the water, the fireball was not affected in any way, shape, or form. Red hot energy then began to expand from the fireball, emulating a great fiery explosion. The force of the Blast Burn was effective enough to force Sharpedo out of the water onto dry land and damage him as well. Unfortunately for Infernape, he has to take a momentary rest after using Blast Burn.

"_It worked,"_ Ash thought triumphantly. _"And since Sharpedo is also a Dark-type Pokémon, a Fighting-type move from Infernape should finish him."_ Ash then looked at Paul, who strangely did not look worried that his Sharpedo was blown out of the water.

"_Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet!"_ Paul commanded unexpectedly. Sharpedo heard the command and somehow managed to balance himself on his lower pelvic fin.

"_Sharpedo!"_ Sharpedo roared violently as water engulfed him and darted towards the paused Infernape. The Aqua Jet made a direct and critical impact upon the Flame Pokémon.

"_Infernape, no!"_ Ash shouted in panic. Infernape's body flew from the impact of Sharpedo's Aqua Jet right into a tree. Infernape managed to stop his descent towards the ground with both arms.

"_Use Aqua Jet again!"_

"_Sharpedo!"_ The Brutal Pokémon sprang into the air and formed another Aqua Jet attack.

"_Infernape, use Close Combat!"_

"_Infernaaaaape!"_ Infernape was suddenly cloaked by a fiery red aura and the flame on top of his head greatly increased in size, signaling that the use of his ability, Blaze, was now necessary to fight back. The flaming, fighting primate then dashed towards Sharpedo's oncoming Aqua Jet with little regard for his safety. All he cared about was putting Paul in his place right below Ash. The Aqua Jet and Close Combat attacks collided and sent out powerful shockwaves that nearly blew everyone out of place. When the collision was over and the shockwaves lessened, both Sharpedo and Infernape fell onto the ground with loud thuds. After a few seconds passed, Sharpedo barely stood up using his bottom pelvic fin. However, Infernape was down for the count.

"_Infernape is unable to battle!"_ Brock announced with authority and raised an arm to Paul. _"The winner of this round is Sharpedo! Ash is down two Pokémon and Paul is down one Pokémon!"_ Not a lot of people were surprised that Infernape lost to Sharpedo. This was mainly because of Infernape being a Fire-type whereas Sharpedo was a Water-type. Others also knew that Infernape's physical Fighting-type attacks would be useless against Sharpedo's ability, Rough Skin.

"_Infernape, return!"_ Ash recalled his defeated Infernape and looked at his Poké Ball remorsefully. _"I know that you wanted to beat one of Paul's Pokémon at every given moment, but other than that you were awesome. Take a nice, long rest, Infernape! You'll have another chance!"_ Ash then looked at Paul, who merely smirked cruelly at Infernape's defeat.

"_I guess whether or not Infernape succeeds, Paul will always think less for the poor Fire-type,"_ Anabel thought worriedly.

"_Your concern for Master Ash and his team is to be admired, Miss Anabel,"_ Gallade's strong telepathic voice echoed in Anabel's mind. Anabel quickly turned her head to face Gallade, who gave her a simple smile of reassurance. To Anabel, a smile like that from Gallade is reminiscent of the confident and caring grins Ash gives off to all of his friends. _"He will be all right."_

"_Thanks for the words, Gallade,"_ Anabel whispered tenderly. Anabel and Gallade gave their attention back to the resuming battle between Ash and Paul.

"_Staraptor, I choose you!"_ Ash eagerly sent out Staraptor as his third Pokémon.

"_Humph, just what do you hope to accomplish using Staraptor against my Sharpedo, Ash?"_ Paul asked arrogantly. _"For one thing, I know all of Staraptor's attacks and the fact that they require physical contact. And when opponents touch Sharpedo, Rough Skin kicks in and badly hurts them upon touch."_

"_That may be, Paul, but let's just see how Sharpedo does against a Flying-type Pokémon that has complete control over the air,"_ Ash retorted haughtily.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock declared immediately.

"_Staraptor, Wing Attack! Let's go!"_

"_Staaaaarrraptor!"_ Staraptor shrilled loudly as he dove down towards the earthbound Sharpedo with outstretched glowing wings.

"_Sharpedo, into the water!"_

"_Sharp! Sharp! Shar-pedo!" _Sharpedo hopped as fast as he could back into the large pool. However, he was worn out from the collision of his Aqua Jet and Infernape's Close Combat last battle. And to top it off, Staraptor's speed allowed the Predator Pokémon to catch up and strike the dark shark into the water with his wings. Staraptor's wings were also slightly damaged from Rough Skin.

"_Staraptor, use Aerial Ace! Let's go!"_

"_Staaaaaraptor!"_ Staraptor flew into a loop before briefly vanishing and reappearing by flying parallel along the ground in mach speed. Sharpedo was floating on the water, still recovering from Staraptor's Wing Attack.

"_Wake up and use Ice Fang!"_

"_Pedo! Shar-pedo!"_ Sharpedo was able to recover from the previous Wing Attach to prepare his Ice Fang. The Brutal Pokémon first dove deep into the water to confound Staraptor and to stop his Aerial Ace.

"_Star?"_ Staraptor chirped confused as he searched for any sign of Sharpedo somewhere in the water's surface.

"_Staraptor, watch out!"_ Ash called out urgently. In a ferocious ambush, Sharpedo jumped right out of the water with waves accompanying his reemergence. His sharp teeth glimmered icy blue and Sharpedo was ready to chomp Staraptor into oblivion. Sharpedo was able to catch Staraptor's left leg in his powerfully dangerous jaws and wounded the helpless leg with Ice Fang. In a desperate attempt to be released from Sharpedo's attack, Staraptor rapidly pecked Sharpedo in the left eye until Sharpedo opened his mouth. Sharpedo fell back into the water and was fatigued from fighting two continuous battles. At the same time, Staraptor was floating several feet above the pool. He was quickly worn out by Sharpedo's crushing Ice Fang.

"_One hit would finish both Pokémon off,"_ Brandon commented in trepidation from watching Ash and Paul's battle so far. _"It's still very early in the match, but everything has been so intense since the onset."_

"_The battle can go in any way possible, Brandon,"_ Spencer replied uneasily. _"We are dealing with two powerful Trainers here. One of the Trainers defeated all Frontier Brains and earned the right to become one himself. The other had an older brother who was only able to defeat six of us."_

"_In short, it's what Spencer said earlier that matters,"_ Noland said tersely. _"This battle can go any way."_

"_Sharpedo, finish off Staraptor with Giga Impact!"_ Paul's violent command for Giga Impact frightened many as Staraptor was Ash's third Pokémon up to date. Paul also revealed his first three Pokémon as well with one fainted Honchkrow and the severely weakened Weavile and Sharpedo.

"_Sharp! Shar-pedo!"_ Sharpedo jumped right out of the water, forming a purple missile-shaped energy field with yellow-orange spiraling streams of light in front of him.

"_Staraptor, fight back with Brave Bird!"_ Ash and Staraptor were ready to risk the round if they can at least take Sharpedo down with them.

"_Staaaaaaaa-raptor!" _Staraptor shrilled loudly as he quickly flew up and dove down with tucked wings to meet up with Sharpedo's Giga Impact. The rate at which Staraptor dove rivaled the speed of sound as the Predator Pokémon was engulfed in flames. Before Staraptor and Sharpedo collided, Staraptor opened up his wings to extinguish the flames that surrounded him while bluish-white energy cloaked Staraptor's entire body.

All spectators, including Ash, Paul, Pikachu, and Brock, watched in great anticipation and restlessness as two powerful and physical attacks faced each other head on. The resulting explosion was quite momentous for an early round, but that only proved to everyone that there will be even more action and injuries in the final rounds of battle. The battlers and spectators had braced for impact and were either holding on to someone for protection or were bravely planting their feet onto the ground as strong winds emitted from the explosion pushed everyone, including Staraptor and Sharpedo, backwards. It was then decided that neither Pokémon could have survived a massive conflict of superpowers like that, given their previous conditions. When the smoke lifted and the winds stopped blowing, both Staraptor and Sharpedo were down for the count.

"_B-Both Staraptor and Sharpedo are unable to battle!"_ Brock declared shakily from the aftermath of the explosion. _"This round is a tie!"_

"_Staraptor, return!"_ Ash calmly recalled Staraptor into his Poké Ball. _"Thanks a lot for at least taking down Sharpedo. I promise that all of your hard work will not be in vain."_

"_Sharpedo, return!"_ Paul casually recalled Sharpedo. He simply placed Sharpedo's Poké Ball back into his pocket without any complements as usual, but he had no harsh criticisms or insults either since he deemed Sharpedo's battle performance against Infernape and Staraptor to be adequate.

"_We will be taking a momentary ten minute break,"_ Brock announced loudly. _"Trainers, prepare yourselves once ten minutes have passed. Those who have to go to the restroom… Go now! I desperately n-need go and I can't find the boy's room! Gary! Where did you put that map of the Battle Dimension?!"_ Brock quickly rushed off to Gary, who was stretching his limbs after sitting on the bench for a long time.

"_Okay then… Anyone who desperately needs to use the restrooms like Mr. Referee over here, follow me,"_ Gary announced immediately. The only ones who did not need to go to the bathroom were Ash, Paul, Anabel, Misty, Scott, Brandon, Pikachu, and Gallade. Paul walked to a nearby bench to contemplate his next battle strategies. Anabel, Misty, Scott, Brandon, and Gallade went to see Ash and Pikachu.

"_Oh Ash,"_ Anabel sighed worriedly and gave Ash a comforting hug.

"_Ash, you're down three Pokémon while Paul is only down two,"_ Misty stated in an annoyed tone of voice. _"What have you been doing?!"_

"_You didn't think I could have taken Paul down THAT easily, did you?"_ Ash asked sarcastically.

"_Ash, I hope you realize that Paul is definitely no laughing matter,"_ Brandon said sternly. _"You should know that Paul's older brother also took the Battle Frontier challenge, but only won six out of the… ahem… previous seven Frontier Symbols."_

"_Paul's brother?!"_ Ash asked in complete shock. _"Scott, is this true?"_

"_Indeed it is,"_ Scott replied nonchalantly. _"I thought you knew that due to your constant interaction with Paul."_

"_Ugh, I must have missed seeing those Frontier Symbols when my friends and I were at his house at Veilstone City,"_ Ash groaned exasperatingly.

"_That is not important now, Master Ash,"_ Gallade said seriously. _"What do you plan to do for the next round? Do you know what Pokémon Paul has left?"_

"_Knowing Paul, he'd save his Torterra for last,"_ Ash muttered gravely with a serious expression on his face. _"As for his other two remaining Pokémon, they would probably be either Electivire, Magmortar, or Ursaring. It's a known fact that he uses those Pokémon constantly."_

"_How do you plan on taking them down, Ash?"_ Misty asked anxiously.

"_With Infernape and Staraptor eliminated from the battle, I have nothing strong against Torterra,"_ Ash mused worriedly. _"As for the remainder of his Pokémon, I guess I'll just have to make use with all that I have."_

"_Do you need my assistance, Master Ash?"_ Gallade asked eagerly and bowed.

"_Thanks, Gallade, but I plan on sticking with the Pokémon I still have,"_ Ash answered kindly and momentarily looked at Pikachu and smiled. _"I have a feeling that we will be able to turn this match around!"_

"_Ash, do your best,"_ Anabel said lovingly. _"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you and I'll always love you!"_

"_And I l-love you too, Anabel,"_ Ash said sheepishly due to the fact that he still felt awkward with public love. However, he did not mind the kiss Anabel suddenly planted on his lips, which he promptly returned.

"_Aw, how cute,"_ Misty sighed caringly for the young couple while Brandon, Scott, and Gallade smiled. Right after Ash and Anabel finished their kiss, Brock and the others who went to the bathroom walked back into the battlefield.

"_That was the best trip to the bathroom I've ever had,"_ Max proclaimed joyfully.

"_How's this trip to the bathroom different from any other, Max?"_ May asked curiously.

"_Because Brock nearly leaked when he saw a Nurse Joy who actually works here in the Battle Dimension passing by,"_ Max exclaimed hilariously. _"If it wasn't for me and Croagunk, the janitors would have a new mess to clean up!"_ Everybody except the mortified Pokémon Breeder was laughing from that event.

"_On with the battle,"_ Brock announced in an irritated tone of voice in order to get the others to stop laughing at him. The spectators resumed their seats while Ash, Paul, and Brock got back to their spots on the battlefield.

"_I hope you do win, Ash,"_ Anabel thought uncomfortably as she and Ash's Gallade walked back to their seats. She then felt Gallade's hand on her shoulder. _"You must have sensed my worrisome thoughts, Gallade. Were they really that obvious?"_

"_I can actually hear them without any effort on using my telepathy, Miss Anabel,"_ Gallade's deep telepathic voice echoed calmly in her mind. _"I told you that Master Ash will be all right. Don't stress yourself out just for him. I know that he wouldn't appreciate that."_

"_I'm sorry, Gallade,"_ Anabel said apologetically using her telepathic abilities. _"We'll both cheer Ash on!"_

"_That's the spirit,"_ Gallade's voice said contentedly. They sat down with Ash's friends and watched the battle resuming itself.

"_Trainers, get ready for the next round!"_ Brock announced plainly. _"Choose your Pokémon and begin!"_ Both Ash and Paul grabbed a Poké Ball and threw them into the air.

"_I choose you!"_

"_Stand by for battle!"_

* * *

**Part II of Ash and Paul's battle will obviously be continued on the next chapter. Action starts to heat up even more between opposing Pokémon as time passes, tensions between Ash and Paul increase into a great war, and Anabel is worrying her heart out for her headstrong boyfriend. Even when Paul is out of the way, more events will take place that will challenge Ash to be at his best. I am getting ahead of myself so just do what you have to do. Go ahead and review, reread, play in traffic, etc. I will come back once June has almost passed by. Ciao! **


	17. Vs Paul, Part II

**Don't be surprised if I update earlier then usual. This means that you get to read another chapter sooner than you would, so no complaining. However, this took a lot of creativity and pages, which is probably the longest chapter I've written so far, on my part so at least pay my work with due respect and appreciation. Well, this is what you all have been waiting for. The second portion of Ash and Paul's battle for the Elite Four Challenge invitation is here. This time around and until the end of this fiction, I'll just let you all read instead of posting a short summary. **

**One last thing before you all read. From here on out, I will dub Paul's older brother as "Reggie" because I believe it to be a possible English name for Reiji as opposed to Paul/Shinji and that I should be able to call him something. I don't care what name the English dub will use for Reiji, but this is just to keep coherence for my story. If I was going to use the name "Reiji," then I might as well have used Japanese names for humans, Pokémon, and cities like Satoshi (Ash) and Lila (Anabel). I meant no offense to the Japanese, but I pretty much grew up on watching the English dub of the anime since I was a lad. So now, enjoy…**

* * *

All is calm. The sun shone brightly through the open ceiling of the Battle Dimension battlefield as the two opposite competitors had a fierce resolve to defeat the other. The motivation for sweet victory was a chance to compete in the famous Elite Four Challenge. One competitor was Ash Ketchum, a young Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town who had recently earned the right to challenge the Elite Four due to the recognized skills on training Pokémon that he had developed since the beginning of his journey as a naïve and stubborn ten-year old boy six years ago. His opponent was Paul of Veilstone City. Paul, who was widely recognized for his harsh training regiment and standards on all of his Pokémon, had challenged Ash for the right to challenge the Elite Four of the four regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. For reasons why he treated Pokémon and Trainers alike weaker than him like dirt were completely unknown to everyone but him and his older brother. Now these two powerful rivals resume their battle for who was going to confront the Elite Four for the title of Pokémon Master.

"_Snorlax, I choose you!"_ The Poké Ball Ash threw into the air released his Snorlax in a bright flash of white.

"_Snorlax…"_ Snorlax lumbered sleepily on the landscaped battlefield Gary designed. From the audience seats, many of Ash's friends were shocked to Snorlax in Ash's possession.

"_So Snorlax is what he exchanged Gallade for then,"_ Dawn said as she took out her Pokédex. She then began looking up Snorlax's data.

"_For me and another,"_ Gallade thought darkly as the data for Snorlax was discovered in Dawn's Pokédex.

"_Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon,"_ the monotonous female voice of the Pokédex explained. _"Snorlax eat up to 900 pounds of food to feel satisfied before taking their long monthly sleep. Their stomachs also contain powerful digestive acids that are capable of digesting anything, even poisonous or other harmful substances."_

"_That's Ash's Snorlax for you,"_ Misty chimed in cheerily. _"An eater and sleeper ten times greater than his own Trainer!"_ The group starting laughing merrily from Misty's comment before giving their attention back to the battle.

"_Weavile, stand by for battle!"_ Paul summoned back his Weavile.

"_Wea-VIIIIILE!"_ Weavile yelped in pain from standing with his burnt leg from Infernape's previous Flamethrower awhile ago. Half of the audience was confused on why Paul sent out an injured Pokémon into battle while the other half expected this of him to happen.

"_Paul, can't you see that Weavile is not in good shape to battle?"_ Ash asked, for the concern of the Sharp Claw Pokémon's well-being.

"_Weavile is still capable of battling and it's still not your concern, Ash,"_ Paul answered harshly. _"If Weavile was declared unable to battle, then I wouldn't be using it. It's that simple! If you really want to put Weavile out of commission, then go ahead and try."_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock declared immediately.

"_Weavile, use Ice Beam!"_

"_Weeaaa-VI…"_ Weavile screeched from the pain of his burnt leg while charging the power of his Ice Beam in his mouth. The Dark and Ice-type took a momentary pause on charging power, giving Ash and Snorlax an opportunity to use.

"_Snorlax, just wait!"_

"_Snor…"_ Snorlax grunted and stood his ground. The audience was stumped on why Ash did not have Snorlax attack Weavile.

"_I don't get it,"_ Max said, completely confused by the situation.

"_They had the perfect chance to attack, too,"_ May commented in concern.

"_It just isn't in Master Ash's nature to strike down an opponent who has absolutely no way on countering,"_ Gallade mentioned coolly. _"I just don't understand why his opponent would recall and then summon back an injured creature."_ The others then looked at him confoundedly due to him not figuring out what was really going on. _"Oh… Is Master Ash's opponent truly that callous to his Pokémon?"_ The Blade Pokémon then saw Gary Oak walking up the stairs to where he, Anabel, Misty, May, and Max were sitting.

"_Hey guys,"_ Gary said nonchalantly. _"It was starting to become a bit dangerous down there so I hope you guys don't mind my company."_

"_Not at all,"_ Anabel, Misty, May, and Max said happily at the same time.

"_Thanks,"_ Gary responded gratefully. _"You know, trying to figure out Ash's battle strategies is really challenging. I'm still trying to figure out what he plans to do with Snorlax."_

"_So this IS part of his strategy then,"_ Anabel said, her hopes for Ash's victory reaffirmed by Gary's statement.

"_It's some strategy all right,"_ Misty remarked jokingly. _"Having Snorlax do nothing while the opponent prepares his attack takes a lot of thinking."_

"_Heh, you all will see soon enough,"_ Gary said confidently. Gary then sat behind Misty and next to Max. The six of them resumed watching the battle unfold even more.

"_Ice Beam, go!"_

"_Vile!"_ Weavile shouted with a fury so bone-chilling that becoming frozen by the Ice Beam would be the least of Snorlax's worries. The icy blue energy in his mouth was then shot out into three narrow beams that were heading in the same direction. The target was the lumbering Sleeping Pokémon, ready to handle the attack head-on.

"_Snorlax, use Ice Punch!"_

"_Snorlax!"_ Snorlax grunted and held up a fist in front of the Ice Beam. Bluish-white energy emanated from Snorlax's fist. The ice energy shone brighter when Snorlax absorbed Weavile's Ice Beam with his Ice Punch. The visible ice energy crackled like electricity on Snorlax's fist.

"_Now, Snorlax!"_

"_Snor!"_ Snorlax grumbled readily with an Ice Punch ready. The Normal-type then ran towards Weavile with surprisingly fast speed.

"_That is one fast Snorlax,"_ Drew thought as he continued to watch the battle along with the Coordinators of Sinnoh.

"_Grrr… Weavile, use Night Slash!"_

"_Wea!"_ Weavile growled as dark energy surged in both claws. Before the Sharp Claw Pokémon could attempt to fight back against Snorlax, the staggering pain from the burnt leg paralyzed Weavile's hope for a counterattack and even for an evasion. Weavile then held up his claws in front of his face in a formation of an X in order to prepare for the worst.

"_Snorlax!"_ Snorlax roared mildly as he sent an Ice Punch towards Weavile's Night-Slash-charged claws. The collision of opposing energies, darkness and ice, sent strong shockwaves that knocked Snorlax back slightly and greatly weakened Weavile's endurance for pain.

"_Weavile, use Dark Pulse!"_

"_Wea… Weavile…"_ Weavile grunted painfully while still recovering from the collision with his Night Slash and Snorlax's Ice Punch. In his current state, Weavile was seen as beyond pitiful. The once-glorious bright red crown on Weavile's head was now nothing more than a wretched, tattered veil hanging on the back. The red featherlike appendages on the sides of his head and on his lower back were limp and lifeless. The yellow gem on his forehead glimmered dimly like his hope for prevailing over Snorlax. Weavile struggled to stay active for the duration of the battle and to focus himself on creating a Dark Pulse.

"_Do it!"_ Paul shouted callously while many people began worrying about Weavile.

"_Weeeaaa…"_ Weavile hummed as he painstakingly focused on creating the Dark Pulse. The remaining dark energy stored within Weavile's claws was converted into attack energy for Dark Pulse. While forming the Dark Pulse, Weavile winced with even more pain. This was completely evident from the look on his fierce, but tormented face. Everyone, including Ash and Brock, was worried about Weavile being pushed beyond the limit by his own Trainer.

"_I have to end this before Weavile really hurts himself badly,"_ Ash muttered heatedly to himself. _"Snorlax, finish off Weavile with Hyper Beam!"_

"_Snorlax! Snor!"_ Snorlax bellowed loudly as he easily gathered yellow-orange energy in his mouth, which was immediately fired at will. At the same time, Weavile unleashed his Dark Pulse attack. The two attacks collided with Snorlax's Hyper Beam prevailing at the end and blasting Weavile right off the ground. Because of his burnt leg injury from Infernape and the shockwaves from the previous collision with Ice Punch and Night Slash making the lingering pain worse, Weavile was forced to collapse from absolute exhaustion and pain after landing onto the ground.

"_Weavile is unable to battle!"_ Brock declared quickly in order to stop the poor Weavile's suffering and raised an arm to Ash. _"Snorlax is the winner of this round!"_ Murmurs were heard all around the audience concerning Paul's Weavile.

"_And yet another victim of Paul's infamous cruelty and training schedule,"_ Drew remarked sarcastically and shrugged his arms.

"_This isn't even funny anymore, Drew,"_ Dawn cried out critically. _"All I've seen up to now is how Paul merely throws away all of his Pokémon in battle without even thanking them! It's SO unforgivable!"_

"_Poor Weavile,"_ Kenny muttered softly.

"_All the more reason for Ash to kick his butt and set him straight once and for all,"_ Zoey stated as calmly as possible.

"_But surely, there exists a reason for Paul's demeanor,"_ Nando said gently.

"_First off, I'm not Shirley,"_ Zoey said in an annoyed tone of voice. _"And second, most of us up to this day still do not even know why Paul doesn't show any care for his Pokémon."_

"_That's really true, Zoey,"_ Dawn responded in agreement. _"Although…"_

"_What?"_ Kenny asked anxiously.

"_I was really concerned about Paul when he, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and I were at the very top of Mt. Coronet along with Team Galactic,"_ Dawn answered plainly.

"_Oh yeah, you told me back home at Twinleaf about when you, Ash, and Brock encountered both Paul and Team Galactic at Spear Pillar,"_ Kenny said after hearing Dawn's previous statement. _"I still didn't know who he really was back then so do you mind telling me again what happened back at Spear Pillar?"_

"_Yep,"_ Dawn responded laconically. _"While Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and I tried to stop Team Galactic's mess of angering Dialga and Palkia, while involving Giratina and the Torn World too, Paul went to stop the Galactic leader, Cyrus himself, for his own reasons."_

"_And those reasons were?"_ Zoey questioned imploringly.

"_It was something like 'Stay out of my way, troublesome girl, and leave Cyrus to me!' or anything similar to that,"_ Dawn said enthusiastically.

"_But why?"_ Kenny asked impatiently.

"_If I knew why Paul wanted to battle Cyrus by himself, then you'd already know,"_ Dawn said while trying to maintain her patience from Kenny and Zoey's barrage of repetitive questions about Paul and Cyrus in Spear Pillar. _"Anyway, Cyrus disappeared after the situation with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina cooled down. Team Galactic eventually renounced their criminal ways of trying to control time and space. And Paul… was slightly less than himself from before."_

"_How's that?"_ Nando asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"_Look, I don't know okay?!"_ Dawn responded angrily from the onslaught of endless short-worded questions while wildly thrashing her arms in the air. _"I don't know anymore than I do now! I don't! I don't! I don't! I don't! I don't!!"_ Kenny, Zoey, and Nando then sweat-dropped from watching Dawn having another one of her temperamental fits. Everyone, including Ash and Paul, then noticed Dawn throwing another tantrum.

"_Humph, troublesome girl,"_ Paul thought irately from watching Dawn embarrass herself again. _"I don't know what these idiots ever see in her. Maybe it's her beauty… Did I just say that she's beautiful?! Ah, screw it!"_ Back at the sidelines, Kenny and Zoey were trying to restrain and calm Dawn down.

"_Was it something I said?"_ Nando asked graciously.

"_No, it's not your fault, Nando,"_ Zoey said in a somewhat sheepish tone while trying to settle Dawn down.

"_She's pretty much like this,"_ Kenny added in.

"_Guys, be quiet,"_ Drew whispered harshly from in front of them. He then flicked Dawn on the nose to make her quiet. _"The next round is starting!"_ Drew, Nando, and the three Pokémon Coordinators of Sinnoh then decided it was best to hold off on learning about Paul for now and resumed watching Ash and Paul's battle.

"_Both Trainers are now down three Pokémon,"_ Brock announced readily. _"Paul, please choose your fourth Pokémon."_

"_Right,"_ Paul said emotionlessly. _"So I'm guessing that you're staying with Snorlax?"_ He saw Ash nod determinedly as his response and merely smirked. _"Fine then… Magmortar, stand by for battle!"_ Without any hesitation at all, Paul brought out his Magmortar.

"_Magmortar…"_ Magmortar crooned eerily as he stared at Ash before shifting gaze upon Snorlax. He made no motions whatsoever. Even his flame-covered tail blazed calmly. He only stared at Snorlax with that creepy smile formed on his large pink lips.

"_I've seen Magmar, but never a Magmortar,"_ Max commented in an impressed tone of voice.

"_I'll look it up this time,"_ May declared bluntly. She took out her cream-white Pokédex and searched for Magmortar.

"_Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the final evolved form of Magby,"_ the feminine voice of the Pokédex explained. _"Magmortar are known to live in large volcanic craters. They are also capable of blasting fireballs that are over the temperature of 3,600°F from the ends of their cannon-like arms."_

"_Over 3,600°F?!"_ Max exclaimed incredulously. _"Wow! That IS hot!"_

"_That Magmortar better not burn away all of my hard work on that battlefield,"_ Gary thought gravely.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock announced immediately.

"_Magmortar, use Lava Plume!"_

"_Mag… Mortar!"_ Magmortar droned as the claws on each arm retracted into the skin. Literally, a massive inferno of lava and flames erupted from the ends of his arms, engulfing the battlefield piece by piece. The sea of flames was making its way towards the gigantic Sleeping Pokémon.

"_All my hard work…"_ Gary thought dejectedly as he watched his precious battlefield submerged in a sea of flames.

"_Snorlax, use Protect!"_

"_Snor…"_ Snorlax growled quietly but was unable to follow Ash's command for Protect. He was completely immobile as the Lava Plume made its ways even closer to Snorlax.

"_Oh no, I forgot,"_ Ash thought grimly. _"Snorlax used Hyper Beam last time. He has to recharge."_ Ash watched as the Lava Plume swallowed up Snorlax, who could only take the attack as it is.

"_Snorlax!"_ Snorlax roared as he finally regained mobility a few seconds later and blew away the surrounding flames. Parts of Gary's special battlefield were partially singed by the Fire-type attack. The miniature mountain peaks had temporary scorch marks. The trees had parts of their bark and leaves burned off. A quarter of the lake-like pool's water evaporated into steam. And although the Lava Plume reached Snorlax, the Normal-type looked virtually unscathed by the attack.

"_How did Snorlax survive?"_ Ash asked in curiosity.

"_Humph, are you so pathetic that you don't even know the abilities of your own Pokémon?"_ Paul questioned sardonically. Ash merely growled in response to Paul's insult. _"Your Snorlax has an ability called Thick Fat. Thick Fat halves the power of Fire and Ice-type attacks used against the Pokémon that has that ability." _

"_In that case… Snorlax, use Body Slam!"_

"_Snorlax! Snor!"_ Snorlax growled as he leapt high into the air despite the obvious large weight he had. Snorlax's agility surprised many since most Snorlax were never that nimble in terms of speed and jumping ability. The Sleeping Pokémon then outstretched his arms out as he fell towards Magmortar.

"_Use Smog on that big lummox, Magmortar!"_

"_Mortar…"_ Magmortar responded swiftly by releasing a cloud of dangerously toxic gas from his mouth and his two cannon-like arms. The Fire-type also used the cover of his Smog to evade Snorlax's Body Slam. Snorlax landed with a large, earthshaking thud, which was able to blow away some of the Smog. Unfortunately, there was still enough of the poisonous gas to be breathed in by Snorlax.

"_It looks like your Snorlax is now poisoned,"_ Paul remarked coldly and smirked. _"There is no Pokémon I've battled that's ever taken a breath out of Magmortar's Smog attack without gaining the inevitable poisoning and live to tell about it."_

"_Snorlax, you okay?!"_ Ash called out worriedly. The Smog was starting to dissipate, revealing Snorlax to be strangely unaffected by the poison. _"Snorlax?"_

"_Snor! Snorlax!"_ Snorlax uttered and smiled at the Smog's ineffectiveness at poisoning him.

"_What?!"_ Paul gasped in horror. _"H-How can that be? … No! Your Snorlax also has Immunity too?!"_

"_Huh?!"_ Ash and the audience gasped in confusion about the discovery of Snorlax's dual ability nature.

"_A dual-ability Pokémon that can have both of its two natural different abilities?"_ Professor Oak questioned to himself. _"That's unheard of!"_

"_Until now, Professor Oak,"_ Tracey replied, still surprised by the sudden revelation. _"Ash's Snorlax is the first Pokémon we've seen to have both Thick Fat and Immunity. Normally, a Pokémon can only have a single ability at a time if that Pokémon's species have shown to have a dual ability. But now…"_

"_But isn't that a good thing to have more than one ability?"_ Delia asked from being confused on why Professor Oak and Tracey were reacting negatively to the discovery.

"_No,"_ Professor Oak answered hastily. _"Who knows what else Snorlax could be capable of since he has two abilities instead of either one."_

"_Professor, I think that we should worry about Snorlax after the battle's done,"_ Delia said reasonably. Professor Oak and Tracey nodded solemnly and resumed observing the battle.

"_Humph, it doesn't matter to me if your Snorlax has three abilities, Ash,"_ Paul said arrogantly. _"It will only make victory sweeter for me knowing I was able to defeat that creature."_

"_We'll just see who beats who, Paul,"_ Ash responded heatedly and clenched a fist. _"Snorlax, go!"_

"_Snorlax!"_ Snorlax grumbled readily and stood his ground.

"_Magmortar, Fire Punch on the head!"_

"_Mag! Magmortar!"_ Magmortar growled as he formed a tight fist with his right hand, which was set ablaze for the Fire Punch. The Blast Pokémon then ran towards Snorlax in moderate speed with his Fire Punch ready.

"_Snorlax, quick! Roll back! Don't let a Fire Punch hit you on the head!"_

"_Snor…"_ Snorlax responded by slightly tilting his head back, narrowly dodging Magmortar's Fire Punch by the nose. Many were amazed by how Snorlax evaded a Fire Punch that could have charred his face.

"_I don't understand,"_ Greta thought out loud. _"Snorlax has Thick Fat, so why does he have to dodge a Fire-type attack sent to the head?"_

"_Because the head has little protection from Fire and Ice-type attacks,"_ Lucy, who was sitting on Greta's right side, explained shortly. _"If you look at Snorlax, you should notice the disproportion between the head and the body. The rest of Snorlax's body has the protection of Thick Fat while the head only has a slightly weaker protection."_

"_I get it now,"_ Greta exclaimed happily. _"It's because Snorlax's head is not so fat like the rest of him! That makes sense!"_

"_Well, that's one way to put it,"_ Lucy commented and chuckled lightly. _"I'm glad you understand it now, Greta."_

"_Thanks, Luce,"_ Greta responded casually. _"Now on with the battle! This is getting good!"_

"_Fire Punch again, Magmortar!"_

"_Magmortar!"_ Magmortar muttered dissonantly and used both fists for two Fire Punches.

"_Snorlax, keep dodging them!"_

"_Snor! Snor! Snor! Snor!"_ Snorlax grumbled on having to dodge the multiple Fire Punches sent toward his head. Unfortunately, this was all part of Paul's plan on trapping Snorlax. Magmortar eventually got Snorlax cornered by a pair of miniature mountain peaks.

"_Jump and use Iron Tail!"_

"_Maaaaag…"_ Magmortar roared as his flaming tail emitted a silvery light.

"_Snorlax, watch out!"_

"… _Mortar!"_ Magmortar grunted as he leapt high into the air and slammed his glowing fiery tail on the top of Snorlax's head. The following result was Snorlax staggering around while clutching his head in pain.

"_Now use Lava Plume!"_

"_Mag… Mortar!"_ Magmortar, who was still suspended midair above Snorlax, responded with an immediate retraction of his claws and unleashing a full force Lava Plume storm from above.

"_Snorlax, duck!"_

"_Snorlax!"_ Snorlax grumbled and immediately got onto his stomach and shielded his head with his arms. Thick Fat was able to protect the Sleeping Pokémon from further damage from the Lava Plume.

"_Snorlax, now grab Magmortar and Body Slam it!"_

"_Snor? Snorlax!"_ Snorlax grunted from quickly surveying his surroundings and seeing Magmortar still suspended in the air due to the propulsion from blasting out Lava Plume. With his swift reflexes, Snorlax was able to stand up and leap towards the descending Magmortar. Snorlax immediately seized both of Magmortar's arms so that the Blast Pokémon could not counterattack. Magmortar, on the other hand, was completely helpless. Snorlax kept a firm grip on his body so that he cannot use any Fire-type attacks.

"_Magmortar, go use Smog in front of Snorlax's face!"_

"_Mag…"_ Magmortar uttered while spewing clouds of Smog right in Snorlax's face. Although Snorlax had Immunity, it still did not mean he could not take damage from the Poison-type attack.

"_Snorlax, what ever you do, don't let go of Magmortar!"_

"_Snor!"_ Snorlax grunted and tightened his grip on Magmortar as they both started to descend quickly from the air with Magmortar at the bottom. Despite being forced to breath in toxic gas, Snorlax made sure to use his entire weight upon impact with the ground with Magmortar below him… and he did.

"_Magmortar is unable to battle!"_ Brock declared and raised an arm to Ash. _"The winner of this round is Snorlax!"_ The audience applauded and whistled for Snorlax's second consecutive win.

"_Way to go!"_ Gary said with his hands amplifying his voice.

"_Yay, Snorlax!"_ Max cheered on.

"_You're so awesome!"_ May exclaimed cheerfully.

"_Great job, Snorlax!"_ Misty shouted gleefully.

"_You too, Ash!"_ Anabel called out lovingly.

"_My Master!"_ Gallade yelled out and saluted Ash.

"_Not bad at all!"_ Drew commented while smirking at Paul's furious expression.

"_Kick Paul's a–!"_ Dawn and Zoey shouted zealously.

"… _Derrière!"_ Nando quickly interjected to cover up Dawn and Zoey's previous word. As for Kenny, his face showed how shocked he was to see both Zoey and Dawn behaving this way over Ash's victory this round. Nevertheless, he was happy to see Snorlax make two successive wins and watching Paul being sent to his place.

"_Magmortar, return,"_ Paul seethed while recalling his flattened Magmortar. _"Useless piece of trash! I'll deal with you later!"_

"_Paul!"_ Ash scolded abruptly, causing everyone to suddenly be silent. _"I've had enough of watching you not showing any care and gratitude for your Pokémon! Why won't you care for any your Pokémon, especially those that helped you get this far?!"_ Paul just smirked at Ash's question, warranting even more aggression on Ash's part.

"_Humph, you think the whole world revolves around you, don't you Ash?"_ Paul asked in a strangely calm tone of voice. _"How about you just shut up for once!"_

"_What was that?!"_ Ash responded furiously and held his fists in front of him.

"_Pikaaaaa…"_ Pikachu growled while static discharge crackled furiously in his red cheeks.

"_What do you know about me, Ash?"_ Paul said through gritted teeth and clenched fists. _"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You think that this is all an innocent game to you. To win, lose, and have fun with Pokémon. I've learned the hard way about the true reality of this world. How the strong survives while the weak is disposed of… I've nearly lost everyone I knew because they were weak to fight back and I was weak to begin with!"_

"_Paul…"_ Ash muttered sympathetically. Everyone in the audience was confused by Paul's outbreak of emotions, but paid close attention to what he was about to say.

"_I've already witnessed a great horror in my life and I am NOT going back,"_ Paul shouted austerely and sent a frightful glare at Ash, who involuntarily stepped back from the gaze. _"The only thing I've ever desired since that day was having the power to defeat anyone and anything that got in my way…"_

* * *

_The sun slowly rose into the clear skies of Veilstone City. Today was a special today for a certain young ten-year old, purple-haired boy who lived in Veilstone City with his older brother and father. Today was the day he was to become an official Pokémon Trainer and travel around the world to compete in various Pokémon League championships. The sun's ray phased through the boy's bedroom window and shone lightly on his partially covered face. Irritated by the sun's glare, the boy attempted to block out the light with his blanket._

"_Paul, wake up,"_ _a low, gruff voice said from outside his bedroom. "Today's your big day, Paul!"_

"_Meh… Coming, father," the boy grumbled sleepily as he slowly opened his black eyes for the new day. He wiped his eyes with an arm of any residue as he slowly got onto the floor and wore his slippers._

"_Paul, I'm home!" a different voice spoke this time. This voice sounded younger than the first, but it was still familiar to young Paul._

"_R-Reggie?" Paul asked himself anxiously. _

_He then quickly dressed himself with charcoal-gray pants, a turquoise tee, a pair of blue and black shoes, and a jacket of the same colors that he zipped up halfway. He rushed out of his room and ran straight into the kitchen. He saw two tall figures standing by the kitchen table, smiling at his excitement. The taller of the two had flat, but shiny purple hair and a clean cut face. He also wore a white laboratory coat due to his occupation as a scientist for a local business. The other person had longer purple hair tied into a tail. He wore a salmon pink shirt and khaki pants._

"_Your brother made it back home just in time to see you to pick your starter Pokémon, Paul," Paul's father said while placing an arm around his eldest son._

"_Yep, just got back from the Hoenn Ever Grande Conference as a competitor of the Top 8," Reggie said nonchalantly. "Not bad for a fifteen-year old who also competed in the Sinnoh League Conference, the Johto Silver Conference, and the Indigo Plateau Conference at Kanto."_

"_That's awesome, big brother," Paul said happily. "What are you going to do next?"_

"_Other than watching you select your very first Pokémon, not much," Reggie answered and politely shrugged his arms. "I think I'll just stay home for a while until a new challenge comes up. However, I've heard rumors of a new challenge that will appear in Kanto a few years later."_

"_I see," Paul responded laconically. "Anyway, just like you did, big brother, I'll compete in many Pokémon Gyms and League Conferences too with my starter Pokémon and win them all!" _

"_Any who, we'd better go now so that you can have the exclusive choice of the three Sinnoh starters, Paul," Paul's father said and motioned his sons to follow him out the door. Paul, Reggie, and their father walked to the Pokémon Center, where the Veilstone City Nurse Joy had prepared the three Sinnoh starters for the upcoming Pokémon Trainer._

"_Hello, Paul and family!" Joy said cheerfully. "How've you guys been?"_

"_We've been great, Joy," Paul's father responded genteelly. "Thanks for asking. And you?"_

"_The Pokémon Center and I have great as well," Joy said and smiled. "Is Paul ready to choose his starter Pokémon?"_

"_Oh yeah!" Paul exclaimed enthusiastically. "I've thought long and hard about which Sinnoh starter I've wanted!"_

"_That's great, Paul," Joy said kindly. "I guess you must know the three starters available in the Sinnoh region then, but I'll just review with you what they are. There's the Grass-type, Turtwig, the Fire-type, Chimchar, and the Water-type, Piplup. Here! Let me show you!" Joy then led Paul to another room where the mentioned Sinnoh starters were waiting for him. The three starters made various sounds of joy, hoping that the new Trainer would pick one of them._

"_Wow, they're actually right before my own eyes," Paul said in awe._

"_That's right," Joy said and presented each of them with an outstretched arm. "Here are your choices, Paul:_

"_The Grass-type, Turtwig,"_

"_Turtwig! Turt!" Turtwig chirped eagerly._

"_The Fire-type, Chimchar,"_

"_Chimchar!" Chimchar chattered and danced for a bit._

"_And the Water-type, Piplup."_

"_Piplup!" Piplup squeaked and did a boastful flipper-on-chest gesture._

"_Which one will you choose, Paul?" Joy asked sincerely. Suddenly, a cell phone started to ring in Paul's father's pocket._

"_Yes?" Paul's father said in a businesslike tone of voice after picking up on the call. "What?! Now? I'm here in the Pokémon Center witnessing my youngest son choosing his starter Pokémon! You expect me to leave?! … That urgent? Rrrrgh, fine!" He then grudgingly ended the call._

"_Something wrong, father?" Reggie asked in concern._

"_I'm needed at work, Reggie," his father answered calmly. "Please take care of the house while I'm out for a bit. I'm sure that Paul would want to start his journey straight away."_

"_But you haven't even seen what he's going to pick," Reggie retorted in reason._

"_Please don't make this harder on me, Reggie," his father sighed tiresomely. "This is not even my choice. I've got to go. If you need me, go to the Galactic Headquarters north of the city. Good-bye." And with that, Paul and Reggie's father rushed out of the Pokémon Center._

"_Um, where is father?" Paul asked innocently from noticing his father's absence._

"_Something urgent came up and well… he had to leave," Reggie said considerately. Paul looked to the ground in sadness._

"_He didn't even say good-bye to me," Paul muttered despondently. Suddenly, Paul felt something rubbing up his left leg. He discovered the Grass-type starter, Turtwig, snuggling on his leg._

"_Turt… Turt…" Turtwig chirped softly._

"_It seems that Turtwig has taken a liking to you, Paul," Joy said and gave a warm smile to him and Turtwig. ""You know, this Turtwig is often laidback. But, he can be extremely loyal and easily motivated at times." Paul then looked back down to see Turtwig innocently looking up at him._

"_Turtwig! Turt!" Turtwig uttered jubilantly. Paul was amazed that a Pokémon would even pick him._

"_It's settled then," Paul finally spoke. "I choose Turtwig!"_

"_Good choice, little bro," Reggie said while grinning and patted his younger brother on the back._

"_Splendid!" Joy said and clasped her hands. She then walked to another table and picked up several miniature Poké Balls and a dark-blue Pokédex. "Here are some Poké Balls and the dark-blue Pokédex your father specifically ordered. He told me that you really liked this color instead of the standard red for starting male Trainers."_

"_Father ordered this… for me?" Paul questioned in surprise._

"_Father really cares about you, Paul," Reggie whispered tenderly while Nurse Joy tended to the starter Pokémon that were not picked by Paul. "It was also our mother's last wish that he loved you as much as he loved her before…" Paul then stared at his feet in sadness from listening to Reggie._

"_But it was because of me that she's no longer here," Paul whispered back desolately._

"_Paul, it wasn't your fault," Reggie replied caringly. "No one, not even mother, suspected that it would happen to her the day you were born. Please don't go through this again."_

"_I used up her last strength to save myself because I couldn't get out myself," Paul muttered pitifully. "What kind of son am I?"_

"_No, she allowed you to do so because she wanted you to live a healthy life," Reggie responded impatiently due to being tired of seeing Paul beating himself up over their mother's death. _

"_But…" Paul spoke, but lost the will to continue arguing._

"_Look, there's nothing we can do to change that now," Reggie said and placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. He then looked straight into Paul's sad eyes. "That's what mothers do. And our mother loved her family very dearly." There was no response from Paul. The younger of the two brothers contemplated upon every word said by the older brother._

"_In that case, let's wait at home for father to return," Paul announced and recalled his new Turtwig into his Poké Ball. "I can start my journey tomorrow. I just want to say good-bye to him before I leave."_

"_I think he'll appreciate it," Reggie replied benevolently. _

_So Paul and Reggie left the Pokémon Center after waving good-bye to Nurse Joy and went to their house. While waiting for their father, Paul decided to play with his new Turtwig. In a few short hours, he and Turtwig grew very close together. During that time, they also watched Reggie train his Staraptor to learn Brave Bird and had both his Bidoof and Gulpin battle each other. Time quickly passed as they all played and hung out together. It became nightfall before anyone knew it. However, there was still no sign of Paul and Reggie's father coming home from work._

"_Reggie, I'm worried about father now," Paul said while holding on to Turtwig. "He's usually home this hour."_

"_Let's go find him then," Reggie said and recalled his Staraptor. "We know he works in that Galactic Headquarters and…"_

"_Oh yeah," Paul interrupted. "I'm not sure what this Galactic Headquarters is about. Do you?"_

"_Sorry, Paul," Reggie answered sadly and shook his head. "All I know is that our father needed to find a place to work in order to support us and this Team Galactic came out of nowhere and offered him a job to be a scientist. I don't know what those guys' plans are."_

"_I see," Paul mused quietly. "Well then, let's go! Father might need our help. And I can show him Turtwig too!" Paul and Reggie then locked up their house and ran north of Veilstone City. They eventually spotted a large blue building with metallic spikes protruding out of its sides and accompanied by two large satellites. _

"_So this is Galactic HQ?" Paul questioned as he viewed the building top to bottom. "It's big."_

"_I know and our father is somewhere in there," Reggie added in. "We have to stick together. You're still young and inexperienced, Paul."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Paul questioned heatedly. "I can take care of myself now!"_

"_Maybe, but your only Pokémon is Turtwig," Reggie reasoned. _

"_What's that got to do with anything?" Paul asked confusedly. "We'll have a better chance finding our father if we split up."_

"_You're really growing up, Paul," Reggie commented on his younger brother's logic. "If you insist, then we will split up. But I'll be there for you when you need me."_

"_Thanks, Reggie," Paul said in gratitude and smiled. _

_Both brothers then snuck inside the Galactic HQ, not knowing if it is safe for them to be discovered by the workers. They each chose separate pathways. Paul went to explore upstairs while Reggie examined the ground floor below. Along his way up the floors, Paul saw many of the workers wearing strange gray uniforms adorned with a curving golden G emblem. They also had similar light green bowl-cut hairstyles for both males and females. This was kind of strange to find in an organization where one does not know the organization's true intentions. Eventually, Paul snuck up to the highest floor available in the Galactic HQ. This floor was dark, empty, and large. As he wandered around without a clue, he suddenly heard tortured screaming coming from a hidden room. _

"_RRAAAAGGH!"_

"_You shouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong, you lowly scientist," a cold voice said without any sympathy for the prisoner._

"_If I knew those were your real plans from the start, I would have never taken your offer," the prisoner argued back angrily. The voice of the prisoner was somehow familiar to Paul._

"_F-Father?" Paul thought worriedly. The young ten-year old boy was suddenly overcome by fear as he found himself completely paralyzed. He stood in the same spot as he continued to eavesdrop the conversation._

"_When will you learn that this is the Team Galactic policy?" the cold voice questioned sadistically. "Sneasel, use Slash!"_

"_Sneasel!" the said Pokémon screeched and Paul's father shouted in pain from the attack. Paul was helpless. He struggled to budge his legs._

"_Move, Paul," Paul muttered harshly to himself. "Move! Move! MOVE!" Paul managed to find the will to move though his fear of the unknown when he heard his father screamed again. "FATHER!" Paul immediately rushed into the hidden room, where he saw his badly-beaten father down on the ground. Towering over his father's body was a tall man wearing a black form-fitting suit and a silver-plated vest with the gold G emblem. The man also had icy blue spiky hair. He was accompanied by a Sneasel and a Murkrow._

"_P-Paul, what are you doing here?!" Paul's father questioned apprehensively. "G-Get out now! Cyrus, you'd better leave my son alone or you'll regret it!"_

"_I'm not leaving without you, father," Paul declared in his newfound bravery. "Turtwig, help me out!" Paul threw a Poké Ball without hesitation and out came Turtwig in a flash of white._

"_Turtwig!" The Tiny Leaf Pokémon uttered excitedly._

"_So you chose Turtwig, huh?" Paul's father groaned amusedly. "It's funny actually… Your mother also started her journey with a Turtwig when she was your age. And then in her last dieing words, she wanted her Torterra and the rest of her Pokémon to be free to live in the wild. Your mother's always had been a kind soul to Pokémon, Paul."_

"_Bah… Such emotions are useless," Cyrus interrupted coldly. "You know, you really had a lot to offer to Team Galactic, but I'm afraid with your soft attitude that you just no longer qualify. And since you know our plans for universal conquest, I'm also afraid that I can't let you live."_

"_I don't think so!" Paul shouted in fury. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"_

"_Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig!" Turtwig chattered as he jumped in the air, somersaulted, and fired sharp leaves from the leaves of the seedling on his head._

"_Murkrow, use Drill Peck on that bothersome Grass-type Pokémon," Cyrus commanded without any emotion in his voice._

"_Murkrow!" The Darkness Pokémon squawked and started to spin rapidly. The Drill Peck easily knocked away Turtwig's Razor Leaf and completely rendered Turtwig unable to battle from just one hit. Turtwig was sent flying into a wall as a result._

"_Turtwig, no!" Paul cried out in shock and ran to tend to his Turtwig. "Turtwig! You okay?"_

"_Murkrow!" Murkrow squawked portentously while hovering over Paul and his defeated Turtwig._

"_You pathetic boy," Cyrus remarked arrogantly. "This will teach you a lesson on barging in on my time. Murkrow, use Night Shade and make it as painfully as possible for the boy."_

"_Murkrow!" Murkrow shrilled as black beams of energy were fired from his eyes._

"_Turtwig, I'll protect you," Paul muttered quickly and used his entire body to shield his Turtwig from the Night Shade. "YAAAAHHHH!" The attack was extremely torturous for young Paul to handle._

"_Paul, no," Paul's father muttered weakly as he helplessly watched his own son attacked by a vicious Pokémon._

"_I can't stand such weakness," Cyrus said cruelly. "Do you see where you are now at, boy? You're protecting a pathetic Pokémon that couldn't even last two seconds against another. And look where all your pain is coming from. The simple truth is that you're weak."_

"_Uh…" Paul gasped in pain. "N-No… I'm not weak…"_

"_Time to say 'Nighty-night,' kid," Cyrus said dourly. "Golbat, use Poison Fang." Cyrus tossed a Poké Ball into the air and a Golbat erupted out of it in a flash of white. _

"_Gol!" Golbat shrieked as the four fangs in his mouth glowed purple. The Bat Pokémon then dived towards Paul, who was now frightened out of his mind to even evade the dangerous attack._

"_YARGH!" a painful scream echoed throughout the floor. Reggie, who happened to go to the top floor after his search in the bottom floors were fruitless, heard the scream._

"_I hope I'm not too late," Reggie thought worriedly as he ran towards the source of the scream. He found the same hidden room where Paul, their father, and Cyrus were in. His first glimpse when entered the room was his father protecting Paul and Turtwig from Golbat's Poison Fang attack._

"_Father!" Reggie exclaimed in shock. The fangs of Golbat were deeply embedded in his father's chest. Unfortunately for him, the Poison Fang struck him right where his heart was. Paul, who was still cowering, slowly opened his eyes to see his father bitten by Golbat's Poison Fang._

"_Father, please no," Paul cried out fearfully. "Turtwig, use Tackle on Golbat!"_

"_Turt… Turtwig!" Turtwig groaned as he struggled to call up some remaining strength. Turtwig was able to perform a Tackle attack on Golbat, which pried the Poison and Flying-type off of his father's chest. The father then collapsed from total exhaustion and that Golbat's poison was now spreading throughout his blood cells and destroying his bodily functions one by one._

"_Father!" Reggie called out as he ran towards his father's body._

"_Bye-bye," Cyrus muttered sinisterly as he pressed a button on a nearby wall. A trapdoor sprung underneath the father's body and he fell right in._

"_Father, I got you," Reggie shouted determinedly and dove towards his father. Unfortunately, he also fell through the trapdoor along with his father._

"_Big brother, father, no!" Paul cried out in horror as he saw his remaining family disappear though the hidden trapdoor. He couldn't move himself to help them because fear and weakness took a firm grasp upon him again._

"_You know, you could have saved them both if you didn't have the weak products of the human heart holding you back," Cyrus said brutally. "Good-for-nothing human emotions… It's because of your emotions that you're suffering right now. You have a lot of potential, kid. It's a shame that you're wasting them on protecting your Pokémon and family instead of yourself."_

"_S-Shut up!" Paul finally shouted and tears streamed down from his eyes. "I've heard enough from you! Turtwig, let's go!" Paul and his Turtwig then rashly ran towards Cyrus and his Pokémon._

"_Murkrow, use Night Shade on that foolish boy," Cyrus commanded without hesitation. He then looked at his Sneasel. "And Sneasel, use Ice Punch on his pathetic Turtwig."_

"_Sneasel!" The Sharp Claw Pokémon squealed viciously as he threw a hard Ice Punch right at Turtwig and soundly beat the Grass-type._

"_Murkrow!" Murkrow squawked insidiously as another Night Shade was fired with full torturous intent upon young Paul._

"_YYYAAAAGGHHH!!" Paul screamed in great agonizing pain. Bruise marks and fatigue symptoms slowly consumed Paul on the outside while darkness and fear attacked his weakening heart inside. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" Cyrus eventually nodded as a signal, in which Murkorw stopped the Night Shade and Paul collapsed from overwhelming pain and fear of darkness._

"_Are you still in need of a lesson, boy?" Cyrus asked in a sadistically calm tone of voice. _

"_No… I'm… I'm scared," Paul cried weakly as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm scared! I'm scared!" He then quickly picked up his Turtwig and ran out of the room, crying for his life._

"_How pathetic," Cyrus commented unresponsively and slowly gave chase._

"_Somebody help me!" Paul shouted in desperation. He ran wildly without any clue on how to leave the floor he was on. The ten-year old, purple-haired Pokémon Trainer was running and crying fearfully for his own life. "I don't want to die! Please! Somebody!" Paul then came to an abrupt silence when he ran right straight into a dead end. He then slowly turned around to see that Cyrus and his wicked Pokémon have caught up to him._

"_You should see how pathetic you look right now, kid," Cyrus said soullessly. "I almost pity you for being so weak."_

"_A-Are you going to kill me?" Paul asked in complete terror._

"_You're not worth disposing of," Cyrus said coldly. "However, I will say this to you. Living the way you are right now… Humph… You'll never amount up to anything."_

"_W-Why are you doing this to me?" Paul asked. His voice was evident of fear. He had been easily reduced from an eager Pok__é__mon Trainer to a scared little child._

"_I've often overhear your father boasting about you during his shift, boy, about how his son would win every championship there is" Cyrus explained impassively. "I was even curious to see you myself if I could have used you to help further my own goals. But after seeing you today, your father's praises were nothing but empty words." Paul had a rough time listening to such statements. It was hard to believe everything Cyrus said was the truth, no matter how much it pained his heart._

"_W-What are your g-goals?" Paul managed to spit out._

"_Since you're nothing more than a spoiled, scared little baby to me, I see no reason not to tell you," Cyrus said with his cold voice making Paul shiver to his very core. "Team Galactic has been covering its true intentions to the public with these so-called charitable Pokémon donations and such. My one true goal is to remake the universe in my own image."_

"_T-That's sick!" Paul said disgustedly._

"_I'm not finished yet, kid," Cyrus said threateningly. "It is because I cannot stand such weakness coming from humans. These useless emotions in the way of the pursuit of power… No human will ever truly know what it means to be strong if emotions continue to exist in the hearts and minds."_

"_B-But what do you have against emotions?" Paul asked with his sobs choking up some of his words._

"_Have you been paying attention to me or not, boy?" Cyrus responded in a harsh tone of voice. "Just look at yourself and you'll see what I mean. Your concerns for your weak family and your feelings for your Pokémon… They've nearly cost you your life."_

"_Yeah, but…" Paul retorted, but couldn't think of anything else to argue back._

"_You see now?" Cyrus asked in a somewhat triumphant tone of voice. "Your very emotions have clouded your judgment and thought process. You can't even argue back." Paul's eyes then widened at this horrible realization._

"_H-He's right…" Paul thought miserably as more tears streamed down his face. "My own emotions have gotten me in this mess… And I probably wouldn't have been in so much pain if I didn't protect Turtwig so much…"_

"_Anyway, in a few years, you'll see what I mean about my goal coming into fruition," Cyrus announced coolly. "After I have amassed enough grunts and collected the data and the Pokémon I need in the years to come, I will be a god of a universe of my own creation."_

"_N-N-No…" Paul gasped out in pain._

"_Don't worry, boy," Cyrus said in a fake sympathetic tone of voice. "If you want to try and stop me, come to the Spear Pillar at the top of Mt. Coronet in a few years from now." Cyrus then turned his back to Paul and proceeded to walk away._

"_C-Cyrus…" Paul thought with anger slowly enveloping his own thoughts._

"_One last piece of advice before I leave," Cyrus announce without facing Paul. "If you truly want to know what it means to be strong, then disregard your emotions and train your Pokémon nonstop. Now then… Murkrow, use Astonish on that kid until he falls into unconsciousness."_

"_Murkrow!" Murkrow squawked horrendously and scared Paul out of his wits until he fainted and collapsed on the floor. Paul was out cold for awhile until…_

"_Paul… Little brother… Wake up," Reggie's voice echoed in the darkness. The light started to spark in the center of the darkness. It grew bigger as Paul slowly opened his eyes. The light revealed that Paul was back inside his bedroom. By the side of his bed, Reggie sat uneasily._

"_R-Reggie, is that you?" Paul asked groggily. "Where am I?" _

"_Paul, you're okay then," Reggie said in relief. "And you're back in your room. I found you outside the Galactic HQ in bad condition." Paul then sat up and looked around, searching for a certain someone._

"_Where's father?" Paul asked in concern. Reggie then lowered his head in sadness and shame. He knew that Paul was going to ask for the whereabouts of their father as soon as he woke up._

"_He's no longer with us," Reggie muttered regretfully. This news was a great shocker for Paul to comprehend._

"_W-What?!" Paul spat out disbelievingly. "N-No! How?!"_

"_Paul, please," Reggie said in an effort to calm his younger brother. "The toxin from Golbat's Poison Fang eventually got him before I could have gotten him help."_

"… _I can't believe it," Paul said quietly to himself. "First, it was mother. And now, father. So my encounter with Cyrus was real. I'm pathetic…" Paul the banged both of his fists in front of him._

"_Paul, you should know that he wanted you to be saved first," Reggie said in reason. "Please don't blame yourself for this."_

"_No, Reggie," Paul immediately spoke. "Father wanted me saved first because I was weak. Well not anymore! From now on, I will seek power to protect myself only and to beat anyone who dares get in my way. Nothing more. Nothing less." Paul then got out of his bed and started to prepare for his journey._

"_Paul, I know that you're upset by father's demise and that you probably want to stop Team Galactic for treating us this way, but as of now it's our word against theirs," Reggie said in hopes of reaching out to his hardened younger brother. "Team Galactic has gained a lot of public trust. No one is going to believe us on what they did to our family."_

"_Reggie, that's enough," Paul interrupted after gathering his supplies and his Turtwig's Poké Ball. "To me, this is more than Team Galactic. I'm going on my journey now and I expect you to take care of the house while I'm gone."_

"_Um, okay then, Paul," Reggie said, confused about his younger brother's sudden change in attitude while completely oblivious to his recent plight with the Galactic leader. "But what if I have to go take a challenge or something?"_

"_Then go," Paul said without emotion. "No one's stopping you." He then wore his backpack and proceeded to the front door. "Good-bye, big brother."_

"_Um, just so you know, I am now eligible on taking care of your Pokémon if you exceed the six Pokémon limit," Reggie yelled out quickly before Paul left for good._

"_Thank you," Paul's voice responded from outside. __"And just so you know, I'm going to Hoenn first. Then Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh.__"_

"_Paul…" Reggie thought worriedly. He will never know that his younger brother experienced nothing but darkness and pain on his first day as an official Pokémon Trainer. This experience with Cyrus would forever change Paul's life as he sought out only the strongest Pokémon and made sure they stayed in top-notch shape through harsh militaristic training. He made sure he had the strongest of the strong when he took on Pokémon League championships and when he finally confronted Cyrus at Spear Pillar with murderous intentions of revenge and hate._

* * *

"_So there you have it,"_ Paul said curtly. Ash and the entire audience were silent and shocked to hear this side of Paul's life.

"_I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I feel sorry for Paul,"_ Misty said compassionately.

"_What a tragic way to start a journey,"_ Max muttered silently.

"_Maybe so, but…"_ Anabel thought dubiously.

"_Paul, I now know why you really wanted to defeat Cyrus back at Spear Pillar, but that still isn't a good reason for your actions towards Pokémon,"_ Ash responded in reason.

"_Humph, I wasn't expecting you to understand what I've been through," _Paul said undemonstratively.

"_Paul, while I may not have lost any important people in my life, I… I haven't even seen my own father for years now,"_ Ash said softly. _"Not even my mom knows where he is. But wherever he is, I know he's doing great."_

"_You have no idea how much you've made your own dad proud, Ash,"_ Delia thought understandingly as she remembers her husband, who was currently far away on a journey of his own.

* * *

"_Salamence, use Hyper Beam!"_ a tall man of well-built stature and long dark hair commanded his powerful Dragon Pokémon.

"_Raaaaahm!"_ Salamence roared and fired a massive Hyper Beam from his mouth. The target was Moltres, the Flame Pokémon of Knot Island.

"_Gyyooooo!"_ Moltres screeched and countered with a powerful Flamethrower.

"_You're not getting away from me this time, Moltres,"_ the man shouted with great authority in his voice. _"All I need now is a momentous battle with you before I can finally confront him; that boy has given me so much to look forward to."_

"_Chiko!"_ The Chikorita that was perched on the man's left shoulder cried out confidently.

* * *

"_Look, Paul,"_ Ash spoke defiantly. _"You're never going to succeed the way you are now. And besides, I really don't think you're THAT cold-hearted to Pokémon, which is how you were able to defeat Cyrus."_

"_Oh, please,"_ Paul responded rudely. _"The only reason I was able to beat Cyrus was because I gained enough power to defeat him."_

"_You really don't think that, do you?"_ Ash asked in concern.

"_It's how I've lived up to this point,"_ Paul said calmly. _"There's no turning back for me."_

"_It's never too late to change,"_ Ash immediately said. _"It's over between you and Cyrus. You can go back to the way you were before Cyrus came."_

"_No,"_ Paul said insolently. _"From what I can see now, you're the weak Trainer that I've always known. You'll never defeat me with such foolish philosophies."_ Everyone continued to look on with great silence and uneasiness as the heated argument between Ash and Paul grew even more.

"_Whether I can defeat you or not isn't the main point here,"_ Ash said in a sage-like tone. _"Even if you were to actually beat me here, the Elite Four of all four regions will never accept your battle style."_

"_What's there to accept?"_ Paul asked impertinently. _"I win and that's that."_

"_No, it's not just about winning a battle,"_ Ash answered with all the bravery he could muster up against his greatest rival. _"You should have heeded the words of others, that you should treat your Pokémon with love and concern. And that's something you'll never understand unless I beat it through your thick skull!"_

"_What makes you think you can teach me a lesson the way I am now?"_ Paul questioned disrespectfully.

"_Because I have everything a REAL Pokémon Trainer has,"_ Ash responded fiercely. _"Unlike you, who is rude, arrogant, and impatient, I praise my Pokémon for a job well done and because I have formed such close strong bonds of friendship with them, there isn't a challenge we couldn't handle. And there will always be this…"_

"_What?!"_ Paul shouted edgily.

"_I'm better than you, both as a person and as a Pokémon Trainer,"_ Ash stated in a few words with intense passion. Many of Ash's friends started applauding him for making such a stand against Paul. As for Paul, he experienced more of an emotion that he grew up with since the first day of his journey: anger.

"_Errrragh… You stupid child!" _Paul snarled in blind rage. _"Ursaring, stand by for battle!"_ Paul crossly called out his equally angry Ursaring.

"_Rrrrriiiiiiiinnngg!"_ Ursaring roared ferociously with his arms raised in the air.

"_Paul,"_ Ash called out to his rival. _"I–"_

"_No more words,"_ Paul declared expressionlessly. _"From now on, our Pokémon in battle will be how we communicate."_

"_Fine by me,"_ Ash said ardently. _"So I'm guessing with your Ursaring out, Electivire is at your home?"_ Paul merely nodded as his response.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock announced readily.

"_Ursaring, use Focus Blast!"_

"_Rrrrrrrr… Rrrriiinnngg!"_ Ursaring growled as he quickly formed a ball of light-blue energy in his heads and fired it right at Snorlax.

"_Quick, Snorlax! Use Protect!"_

"_Snor…"_ Snorlax grumbled and created a green spherical barrier around his large body. The Focus Blast exploded upon contact with Protect, leaving Snorlax unaffected by the attack. However, while Snorlax was fending off Focus Blast, Ursaring managed to get close enough to the Sleeping Pokémon for a physical attack.

"_Now use Hammer Arm!"_

"_Ring!"_ Ursaring growled and slammed a glowing-white arm on Snorlax right after the Protect barrier was lifted. Snorlax collapsed after fighting two consecutive battles and being knocked out by a powerful Fighting-type move like Hammer Arm.

"_Snorlax is unable to battle!"_ Brock declared and raised an arm to Paul. _"The winner of this round is Ursaring!"_

"_Snorlax, return,"_ Ash recalled his defeated Snorlax back into his Poké Ball. _"You were awesome for making it this far! Take a nice, long rest."_

"_So you were saying about you being better than me?"_ Paul asked mockingly.

"_That still doesn't prove anything, Paul,"_ Ash retorted feverishly. _"Sceptile, I choose you!"_ Ash threw a Poké Ball and summoned his loyal Sceptile.

"_Sceptile!"_ Sceptile grunted coolly and casually placed his twig in his mouth. Many of Ash's friends were just as surprised to see Sceptile with Ash when they first saw Snorlax.

"_So then, Ash exchanged Grotle for Sceptile too?"_ Dawn asked anyone sitting around her for answers. She took out her Pokédex, wanting to know more about Sceptile.

"_It looks like it,"_ Drew said concisely while Dawn's Pokédex scanned Ash's Sceptile and the data was found.

"_Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon and the final evolution of Treecko,"_ the female voice of Dawn's Pokédex explained. _"The leaves on their arms are as sharp as swords and can cut through thick trees. Sceptile are at their most agile in forests, where there are tree branches that they can jump from."_

"_That big Pokémon is agile?"_ Dawn asked outwardly. _"I guess after seeing Snorlax, anything is possible."_

"_You'd be surprise on what Ash's Pokémon are capable of,"_ Kenny commented for Dawn to hear.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock announced loudly.

"_Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!"_

"_Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile growled as he sprayed yellow seeds in high velocity from his mouth towards Ursaring. Ursaring, however, made no attempt to dodge the attack. The Hibernator Pokémon easily blocked the Bullet Seed with both arms.

"_Is that it?"_ Paul asked condescendingly. _"I was actually looking forward on facing your Sceptile. If you're not going to take Sceptile seriously, then I'll just have to end it. Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!"_

"_Riiiiiiing!"_ Ursaring snarled and powered up both arms for the attack. However, as the Normal-type ran towards Sceptile, Ursaring seemed to be running slower than when the last Hammer Arm was used to triumph Snorlax.

"_Sceptile, counter with Leaf Blade!"_

"_Sceptile!"_ Sceptile grunted and the leaves on both of his arms formed long, sharp, and green blades of energy. Sceptile then charged in on Ursaring, in which their strength was tested upon the clashing of Leaf Blade and Hammer Arm.

"_Ursaring, go!"_

"_Ring,"_ Ursaring seethed and continued pushing downward on Sceptile, who was trying to hold up Ursaring's thick, white-glowing arms with his own attack.

"_Sceptile, try to use Ursaring's strength against him!"_

"_Sceptile,"_ Sceptile smirked and allowed himself to fall back. Ursaring then tripped forward due to exerting too much effort on trying to pulverize Sceptile into the ground.

"_Now use Pound, Sceptile!"_

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile grunted and caught hold of the ground with his arms. The Grass-type then flipped up and swung his large, tree-like tail up and sent Ursaring flying high in the air.

"_Sceptile, go after Ursaring and use Leaf Blade!"_

"_Scep! Sceptile!"_ Sceptile mumbled and jumped from the nearest tree available. Using his incredible speed and agility, the Lord of the Forest managed to match altitude with the airborne Ursaring in a matter of seconds.

"_Right where I want you,"_ Paul thought and smirked. Ash noticed his smirk and instantly became worried as Sceptile got closer to the supposed vulnerable Ursaring.

"_Sceptile, get away from Ursaring! Quick!"_

"_Tile?"_ Sceptile questioned in confusion and looked at his Trainer.

"_Hammer Arm his Sceptile to the ground, Ursaring!"_

"_Riiiiiiiiiiing!"_ Ursaring suddenly roared and used only one arm to smash Sceptile down. The Grass-type was sent spiraling down in an alarming pace right into a tree that was previously burnt by Magmortar's Lava Plume.

"_Tile,"_ Sceptile groaned painfully upon landing next to the damaged tree. Sceptile saw Ursaring landing safely on the ground and was ready for more. In order to stand back up, Sceptile placed a hand on the tree for support. Upon touching the tree, the bulbous, yellow seeds on Sceptile's back began reacting strangely.

"_Sceptile, what's going on?"_ Ash asked from seeing Sceptile's seeds glowing brightly from touching the damaged tree. _"I didn't call out for a SolarBeam."_

"_Tile?"_ Sceptile questioned himself as his seeds continued to glow. After a few seconds have passed, the burnt marks started disappearing from the tree's bark and its leaves started to grow back.

"_What is the meaning of this, Ash?"_ Paul asked in an annoyed tone of voice. The others were also amazed by the tree's sudden recovery upon Sceptile's touch.

"_Professor Oak, is that one of Sceptile's special abilities,"_ Tracey asked curiously.

"_Sceptile's just exercising his abilities on controlling trees and plant life,"_ Professor Oak answered factually. _"Most Sceptile are capable of bringing life back to fallen trees, but Ash's Sceptile was able to revive a tree in no time flat. It usually takes minutes for wild Sceptile to fully revive trees, which means…"_

"_What?'_ Tracey asked excitedly.

"_Ash!"_ Professor Oak called out and attained Ash's attention. _"Your Sceptile can now use Frenzy Plant!" _

"_Frenzy Plant?!"_ Ash questioned in shock. _"A-Are you sure?!"_

"_Positive,"_ Professor Oak responded affirmatively. _"You and Sceptile have established a strong bond, right?"_ Ash nodded in response to Oak's question. _"Then I have no doubts that Sceptile can use Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Um, okay,"_ Ash said and noticed that Sceptile's seeds were still glowing and a green aura, different from Overgrow, was starting to form around him. _"Sceptile, use Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Scep-TILE!"_ Sceptile shouted and almost instinctively, slammed both hands upon the earth and thorny tree roots erupted out of the ground. The tree roots surrounded Ursaring and smashed into the Normal-type with great force. The overwhelming power from the Frenzy Plant was able to render Ursaring unable to continue battling.

"_Ursaring is unable to battle!"_ Brock declared and raised an arm to Ash. _"Sceptile is the winner of this round! And congratulations on learning Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Way to go, Sceptile!"_ Ash happily congratulated his Sceptile.

"_Tile,"_ Sceptile mumbled and smirked at his victory.

"_Ursaring, return,"_ Paul recalled his defeated Ursaring with little emotion as usual. _"Getting really sloppy, Ursaring. Mess up again and you won't have to worry about staying alive in a battle again."_ Paul then placed Ursaring's Poké Ball in his pocket and took out another.

"_Paul's down to his last Pokémon,"_ Max said restlessly.

"_We've already seen what Torterra is capable of,"_ May said with chills down her spine.

"_Yeah, that Pokémon sent Team Rocket to who-knows-where,"_ Misty added in.

"_Torterra did that?"_ Anabel asked after listening to Misty.

"_You weren't at Professor Oak's laboratory when Team Rocket decided to drop in on us, Anabel,"_ Misty said perceptively. _"I'll tell you about it."_

"_Everyone, look,"_ Gallade called out urgently and pointed at Paul. They saw him seething in anger while looking at Torterra's Poké Ball.

"_You'd better not mess up again,"_ Paul whispered wrathfully to the inanimate Poké Ball. _"We've been together for a long time, side-by-side with each other. It'd be a shame to throw away all our years together just because of your incompetence."_

"_Uh, Paul?"_ Brock asked in concern. _"You can send out your last Pokémon now."_

"_Torterra, stand by for battle!"_ Paul boldly called out his Grass-type starter, Torterra.

"_Torterra!"_ Torterra bellowed fervently, ready to battle for his Trainer's honor.

"_Sceptile, can you still keep on going?"_ Ash asked for a response from Sceptile.

"_Sceptile,"_ Sceptile answered, showing that he was still capable of lasting against Torterra.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Brock announced and raised both of his arms high in the air.

"_Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"_

"_Sceptile!"_ Sceptile grunted and powered up his Leaf Blades.

"_How about I show you what a REAL Frenzy Plant is?"_ Paul asked in an arrogant manner. _"Go!"_

"_Torterra!"_ Torterra roared and gained the same green aura Sceptile had earlier. The Continent Pokémon then stomped the ground and summoned thorny tree roots.

"_Sceptile, watch out!"_

"_Scep! Sceptile!"_ Sceptile growled as he couldn't make his attack and jumped away. However, Torterra's Frenzy Plant was able to chase Sceptile in the air. Sceptile then made an attempt to be free from the tree roots by slicing them away with his still-active Leaf Blades. Sceptile swung his sharp green blades and managed to cut away a few roots. Unfortunately, twice the amount of tree roots sliced by Sceptile emerged from the ground.

"_Strike Sceptile down now,"_ Paul commanded intolerantly.

"_Sceptile, behind you,"_ Ash shouted in panic.

"_Tile?"_ Sceptile questioned and took a quick peak behind him. A tree root came up behind him and slammed Sceptile down with it to the ground. While the hit from the root was not very effective, forcedly falling from a high altitude was damaging enough for Sceptile to use his Overgrow.

"_Sceptile, fight back with SolarBeam!"_

"_Sceeeeeptile!"_ Sceptile responded with a quick gathering of sunlight in the seeds on his back and fired a large beam of pure solar energy.

"_Hyper Beam!"_

"_Toooorterra!"_ Torterra bellowed and fired a Hyper Beam at the same rate as Sceptile's SolarBeam. Sceptile's Overgrow-powered SolarBeam and Torterra's naturally powerful Hyper Beam collided and resulted in a massive explosion. Torterra, still new to the battle, was able to withstand the explosion.

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile cried out as he was flung back the explosion like a rag doll. His previous battle with Ursaring had him use a lot of energy. Sceptile probably had less than a quarter of his power remaining at this point.

"_Now use Giga Drain to restore yourself completely!"_

"_Terra!"_ Torterra grunted and sent green tendrils of energy from the mountain peaks on his back. The energy tendrils ensnared Sceptile with little effort and drained Sceptile empty.

"_Sceptile is unable to– What?"_ Brock gasped before declaring Sceptile unable to continue as he noticed the Giga Drain still working its wonders on Sceptile's weakened body. Sceptile was groaning painfully and his twig fell out of his mouth.

"_Okay, that's enough,"_ Ash yelled angrily. _"You've already drained and defeated Sceptile! Stop!"_

"_Your Sceptile is one of a kind, Ash,"_ Paul whispered in a sadistic tone. _"It'd be a shame to let all of his energy waste away."_

"_You monster,"_ Ash growled as his body started to shake in uncontrollable anger. _"Let Sceptile go!"_

"_Allow me, Master Ash,"_ Gallade called out and jumped from the audience seats.

"_Gallade, wait,"_ Anabel called out, but Gallade was already heading towards Torterra.

"_This one is for Sceptile,"_ Gallade said grimly and powered up a Psycho Cut. _"Hyah!"_ Gallade swiped with an open psychic-powered blade and severed the energy tendrils that were draining Sceptile.

"_Sceptile, return,"_ Ash immediately recalled his Sceptile before more harm could come upon him. _"You've made me so proud, Sceptile. I promise you'll be much better after a nice long rest."_ He then placed Sceptile's Poké Ball away before turning his sights back on Paul. _"How could you?!"_

"_Humph, I wanted Torterra to be at full strength for the final battle,"_ Paul answered indifferently and smirked.

"_You…"_ Ash seethed as Paul's plan for making Ash lose focus was working.

"_Ash, shut that jerk up for good!"_ Anabel called out avidly and apparently snapping Ash out of his rage. Ash looked at her with amazement.

"_Anabel,"_ Ash thought delicately.

"_We know you can do it, Ash!"_ Misty shouted to support Ash.

"_That's right!"_ Max called out cheerfully.

"_You go, Ashy boy!"_ Gary smirked and gave a thumbs-up.

"_Do it, Ash!"_ May, Dawn, and Zoey joined in eagerly. Drew, Kenny, and Nando nodded as proof of their support for Ash.

"_Ash! Ash! Ash!"_ Delia chanted and got Professor Oak and Tracey to join in.

"_Ash! Ash! Ash!"_ Scott and the Frontier Brains joined in on the chanting.

"_Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash!"_ Anabel and all of Ash's friends joined in almost immediately.

"_Everyone…"_ Ash thought and was amazed that all these people sitting at the sidelines supported him.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu cried out in glee and also showed that he was with Ash all the way.

"_Pikachu…" _Ash whispered softly and held his closest friend up.

"_I'm here too as well as your Pokémon,"_ Gallade's voice echoed in Ash's subconscious. Suddenly, more voices that sounded a lot like gibberish joined Gallade's voice and cheered Ash on.

"_Are they–?"_

"_Your Pokémon through my telepathic powers,"_ Gallade's voice answered calmly.

"_I see, but can you make them speak English?"_ Ash asked through his telepathic link with Gallade.

"_Another time,"_ Gallade's voice said gently. _"You've got a battle to win. Best of luck, Master Ash!"_

"_Okay then,"_ Ash muttered to himself. He then looked at everyone, who was still chanting his name. _"Everyone, thank you so much! I will finally defeat Paul and show him the error of his ways!"_ The audience then switched from chanting Ash's name to clapping loudly. Ash then turned his attention towards Paul, whose eyes were closed.

"_You done already?"_ Paul asked derisively and opened his dark, piercing eyes. _"I was having such a nice nap while you were preoccupied with all of these idiots."_

"_No need to worry, Paul,"_ Ash responded nonchalantly. _"You won't be calling anyone, not even your own Pokémon, an idiot anymore. Pikachu, I choose y–!"_

"_Raaaaaarrr!"_ a deafening roar was heard coming from the outside sky over the Battle Dimension.

"_What the__–__?!"_ Ash and Paul questioned at the sudden disruption.

"_RAAAAAARRR!"_ the loud, draconic roar echoed in the skies again.

"_Where is it coming from?"_ May asked fretfully.

"_Up there!"_ Max shouted and pointed to something that was flying towards the Battle Dimension from the sun. Ash, Paul, and everyone else looked up to see the creature Max pointed out.

"_Raaaaaarrr!"_ the shadowed dragon-like creature roared again and looked like it was flying towards Ash.

"_Can it be?"_ Ash questioned himself since the fiery roars sounded eerily familiar to him. The shape of the dragon creature became clearer as it descended. _"No way! It's C–!"_ Before Ash could finish, a Flamethrower blasted him and the young Trainer fell to the ground.

"_Pikapi…"_ Pikachu muttered in an awkward tone for watching his Trainer blasted by a familiar Flamethrower.

* * *

**I never said this was the final portion of the battle so I'll leave the story here for now. The end will come eventually; it might possibly be the next chapter. Anyway, after reading some reviews and Private Messages, it was obvious to me that nearly everyone wanted to see Ash's Charizard for the final battle against Paul's Torterra despite the obvious type advantage. However, this is Paul we are talking about. And I would also like to express my gratitude to a certain few for making certain suggestions for me to add to this chapter via Private Messages and reviews. You know who you are if you see something that you believed to have contributed to me in this chapter. So now, please go ahead and review, reread, etc. Ciao!**


	18. Vs Paul, Part III

**As you may or may not have already known by now, this is the big finale of Ash and Paul's deciding match. Even though you can probably guess who the winner might be, there will be great action and tension that will keep you on your toes. It is just a little warning when you try to imagine the final match for yourselves. I am sorry that it is not as long as the last chapter, though. Well then, read on and tell your friends' friends about this…**

* * *

"_No way,"_ Ash gasped in wonder as a Pokémon so familiar to him descended towards the Battle Dimension from the sky. _"It's C–!"_ Before Ash could finish his sentence, the creature unleashed a Flamethrower and barbequed him into a crisp until he fell onto the ground.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu muttered awkwardly from seeing that familiar special greeting for Ash once again.

"_He has really allowed his Pokémon to get the better of him,"_ Paul thought in a bored manner after recalling the times he watched Ash having difficulties on controlling his Pokémon in Sinnoh, from his flyaway Gligar to a rampaging Chimchar. _"Humph, no surprise there."_

"_Um, what just happened?"_ Anabel asked in confusion and in concern from watching a sudden Flamethrower burning Ash.

"_Charizard's back,"_ Misty said humorously and pointed at the Fire and Flying-type landing right beside his charred Trainer and helping him back up. The audience was surprised to see that Ash's Charizard has returned and yet completely amused at the same time by the way Charizard "greeted" Ash.

"_Heh, good 'ol Charizard,"_ Scott thought amusedly. The other Frontier Brains chose to keep their feelings of surprise and amusement to each other to show that they were the elite.

"_What brought Charizard to these parts?"_ Max asked to anyone who was listening.

"_I don't know, but watching Charizard say "Hi" to Ash like that never gets old,"_ May exclaimed gleefully. The other Coordinators were also curious about Charizard and his sudden reappearance.

"_I've heard from May that Charizard was one of his strongest Pokémon besides that Pikachu of his,"_ Drew commented truthfully. _"She also told me that Charizard even took on Noland's Articuno."_

"_Wow, Ash has his own Charizard?"_ Dawn questioned in an awestruck fashion and took out her Pokédex to look Charizard up.

"_Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the final evolution of Charmander,"_ the Pokédex explained monotonously. _"Charizard search the skies for strong opponents to battle against. The flame on a Charizard's tail also burns brighter if that Charizard has experienced many harsh battles."_

"_Amazing,"_ Dawn whispered to herself. _"But why did Charizard make a flambé out of his own Trainer just now? I thought loyal Pokémon don't attack their own Trainers."_

"_Look closer and you'll see that Charizard did not attack Ash in a vengeful strike,"_ Nando said calmly and motioned Dawn and the other Coordinators to see for themselves. In truth, Charizard helped Ash back up before playfully licking his face. They can also hear Ash's laughter and lighthearted pleads on having Charizard stop.

"_That is something alright,"_ Zoey said in a peaceful tone. _"He is sure something else."_

"_Who?"_ Kenny asked quickly. _"Ash or Charizard?"_ His questioned was then followed by light laughter before they resumed watching the final battle.

"_I didn't know you'd be here, Charizard,"_ Ash said kindly. _"How did you know where to find me?"_

"_Charizard had some help,"_ an unknown, female voice said from the skies. Ash, Paul, and the rest of the company looked up again to see the same silhouette that had Charizard's draconic shape in the center of the sun. The silhouette became bigger as it flew down closer to the Battle Dimension. Upon closer look, it was another Charizard descending towards the indoor battlefield. However, this Charizard was wearing a pink bow on her head and had a dark-green-haired girl on her back.

"_Rrrrrrr,"_ the girl's Charizard growled softly. The girl then got off of her Charizard to face Ash.

"_Thanks for the ride, Charla,"_ she said and patted her Charizard on the head. _"It's been a long time, Ash Ketchum!"_

"_Liza,"_ Ash said in a speechless manner. _"W-What brings you, Charla, and Charizard here?"_

"_You!"_ Liza responded cheerfully._ "That's what brought us here!"_

"_Uh, I don't understand,"_ Ash said in his usual confused tone of voice.

"_I've heard news from Clair, who was told by Aya, that you were finally going to take on the Elite Four,"_ Liza stated happily.

"_You mean the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, that Clair?"_ Ash questioned from this realization. _"Man, it's been so long since we last battled each other!"_

"_Yeah and when Charizard heard about your latest achievement, he sought out to find you and help you prepare for the Elite Four Challenge,"_ Liza added in, to which his own Charizard roared affirmatively. The Charicific Valley caretaker then looked at her current surroundings, which were the audience seats and the grand battlefield of the Battle Dimension. _"Wow, I didn't know you became a Frontier Brain too!"_

"_I had nothing much to do, so I wanted to take Scott up on his offer,"_ Ash explained plainly. _"I thought that being a Frontier Brain will also help me challenge other Trainers on my quest on becoming Pokémon Master."_

"_I see,"_ Liza said genteelly. She then noticed Paul and Torterra on the other side of the battlefield. _"Oh, were you in a battle just now with another Trainer?"_

"_Yes,"_ Ash said eagerly. _"This is the final bout and I was about to send out Pikachu. So–"_

"_Hold it,"_ Paul said unexpectedly and held a hand up to halt Ash's action. _"I wouldn't start so soon if I were you."_

"_Why's that?"_ Ash asked irately.

"_You said it yourself,"_ Paul said with a smirk on his face. _"This is the final bout. Don't you want to make it memorable?"_ Ash was confused by Paul's words, but still maintained his rivalry-induced anger towards him.

"_Why do you ask for such a thing?"_ Ash asked warily.

"_You're in charge of this facility, aren't you?"_ Paul responded wittily. _"That means that you can also make most of the rules here."_

"_Where are you getting at, Paul?!"_ Ash questioned impatiently.

"_Still don't get it?"_ Paul replied coolly. _"Humph, that figures."_

"_Just tell him what you want now,"_ Liza said, tired from listening to these two Trainers' heated banter.

"_I want to battle both Pikachu and Charizard,"_ Paul stated openly, astonishing many of those around him.

"_W-What?!"_ Ash asked with an agape mouth.

"_You heard me,"_ Paul said coldly. _"I want a Double Battle with your Pikachu and Charizard for this final match."_

"_But why?"_ Ash immediately asked. _"All you are doing is helping me! I know you, Paul. You basically don't help anyone else unless it also helps you!"_

"_And that's precisely what I'm doing, Ash,"_ Paul said arrogantly. _"I am helping myself! Testing my power against those two Pokémon? That's what I call 'helping myself.' I am testing my power against the two Pokémon you own that I consider being adequate at best."_

"_Adequate?!"_ Ash growled as though he was just insulted. Pikachu and Charizard followed suit and glared angrily towards Paul. _"My Pokémon are way beyond adequate!"_

"_Humph, we'll see,"_ Paul said mockingly.

"_But Paul, you only have one active Pokémon, which is your Torterra,"_ Ash said after remembering the current battle status.

"_Hey, Ash!"_ Gary called out from the audience seats. _"I've got the solution, but only if you are willing to go through with it!"_

"_After seeing the way Paul has treated Pokémon for so long, I'll do whatever it takes to set him straight,"_ Ash responded with strong emotion. Paul also heard this, but merely scoffed it off.

"_Okay, I'll be right down,"_ Gary said as he started walking down the stairs. He then walked to the same wall as soon as he got on the ground floor, which held the button that changed the battlefield, and uncovered a new button. He pressed it immediately, in which a videophone and a Poké Ball transporter appeared on each side of the battlefield.

"_Gary, what's with this?"_ Ash asked curiously while pointing to the videophone and Poké Ball transporter that also appeared on his side.

"_As the assistant architect director of this Battle Facility, I designed most of this place based off on your own tastes and preferences,"_ Gary explained casually. _"With the videophones and Poké Ball transporters installed on each side of the battlefield, I figured that either you or the challenger would want to swap Pokémon before your match began. But right now, you're nearing the end of the match."_

"_I know, Gary,"_ Ash said calmly. _"That is why I'm allowing Paul to get one of his Pokémon from his brother so that we can start this Double Battle final. After all, I am in charge of this place."_

"_Are you sure you can make up the rules here?"_ Liza asked in concern.

"_If there were any objections, my grandpa or Scott would have said something by now,"_ Gary explained logically.

"_That and the fact that I can beat Paul in any conditions,"_ Ash muttered heatedly while he watched Paul dial his home phone number.

"_I can tell this is going to be a wild battle, Ash,"_ Gary said confidently. _"However, I would only recommend doing this Double Battle Final only if both you AND the challenger have lasted this long. You are going to do a Six-on-Six Single Battle for each match you hold here, aren't you?"_

"_Yes,"_ Ash answered shortly. _"And I think I will do just that for all my matches in the Battle Dimension."_ He watched as Paul finally contacted his older brother back at Veilstone City.

* * *

"_Hey, Paul,"_ Reggie said contentedly. _"It's been awhile since you last called. Where are you anyway?"_

"_Big brother, can you send me Electivire in exchange for my fainted Magmortar?"_ Paul asked as he ignored his brother's greeting.

"_Not even saying 'Hello' to me, little brother?"_ Reggie asked delicately. _"Something must be eating you up inside. I'm your big brother and that's how I know. Anyway, fainted Magmortar? Aren't you going to heal your Pokémon first?"_

"_Can you just please send over Electivire?"_ Paul said with little impertinence in his voice. He then placed Magmortar's Poké Ball in the Poké Ball transporter, which disappeared in a lightning of white energy. The white light flashed again and Electivire's Poké Ball appeared in the slot, in which Paul immediately took into his hand.

"_Now remember, Paulie boy,"_ Reggie said in a humorous, fake father tone and wagged a finger. _"Mind your manners towards others and always eat your vegetables! Otherwise, you won't be allowed to go to the disco on Saturday!"_

"_Good-bye, big brother,"_ Paul said through gritted teeth and swiftly closed off the connection. _"Stupid reruns…" _He then looked to the opposite side of the battlefield, where Ash, Gary, and Liza had multiple facial expressions of shock, amusement, and more amusement. _"What are you fools grinning at?!"_

* * *

"_This Double Battle final match is about to go underway!"_ Brock announced with both of his arms in the air. Gary walked back to his seat near Ash's friends while Liza and Charla flew to an empty spot nearby. _"Ash and Paul, please choose your last two Pokémon!"_

"_Pikachu and Charizard, I'm counting on you guys,"_ Ash whispered to his two most faithful Pokémon. _"Pikachu and Charizard, I choose you!"_ Without the need for Poké Balls, Charizard simply flew to the battlefield with Pikachu on his back to confront the currently lone Torterra.

"_Rrrrrr,"_ Charizard roared eagerly for the match to go underway.

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu muttered as he jumped off of Charizard's back, ready to give it his all.

"_Electivire, stand by for battle!"_ Paul called out his well-recognized and one of his most brutal Pokémon since the early stages, Electivire.

"_Electivire,"_ Electivire grunted readily upon release from his Poké Ball and joined Torterra on the battlefield. Everyone then watched keenly upon the four Pokémon ready to battle for their lives and for their honor.

"_And now, if both Trainers are ready, begin!"_ Brock declared and raised both arms up in the air.

"_Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Electivire! And Charizard, you use Flamethrower on Torterra!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu yelled out and dashed towards Electivire in blinding speed while leaving behind a white energy trail. _"Pipipipipipi…"_

"_Arrrrrrrd,"_ Charizard bellowed and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower directly towards Torterra.

"_Electivire, Protect! Torterra, use Leaf Storm!"_

"_Electivire,"_ Electivire grunted and created a green energy sphere which covered his entire body. Pikachu inevitably bounced off the barrier.

"_Torterraaaaa,"_ Torterra hollered and aimed a powerful stream of green-glowing leaves to counter Charizard's Flamethrower in terms of power.

"_Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Electivire and Torterra! Charizard, use Steel Wing on Electivire!"_

"_Pika-chuuuuuu!"_ Pikachu shouted with all his might and released a potent Thunderbolt towards both opponents.

"_A big mistake, Ash,"_ Paul commented rudely about the Thunderbolt Ash called for. The electric attack did not bother Torterra much due to being a dual Grass and Ground-type Pokémon. Paul did not even bother having Electivire dodge the Thunderbolt, but instead had his Electric-type Pokémon absorb the attack.

"_Elec,"_ Electivire muttered smugly since the Thunderbolt did not do any damage. Before long, Electivire evaded Charizard's Steel Wing attack in a heartbeat.

"_Oh man,"_ Ash grumbled abruptly. _"How could I have forgotten our battle at the Sinnoh League Conference?! Electivire had the Motor Drive ability. Electivire can speed up if hit by electric attacks. Not good…"_

"_Now Electivire, use ThunderPunch on Charizard!"_

"_Electivire,"_ Electivire grunted and used the newly gained speed boost from Pikachu's Thunderbolt to appear right in front of Charizard in less than a second.

"_Rrrrrd?!"_ Charizard growled in shock from the Thunderbolt Pokémon's sudden appearance.

"_Electi-vire!"_ Electivire yelled and sent an electric-charged fist right on Charizard's abdomen. Charizard was sent backwards while still feeling the aftershock of Electivire's ThunderPunch.

"_Pikachu, use Quick Attack and then go into an Iron Tail on Torterra!"_

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu responded and sped up towards the Grass and Ground-type.

"_Stop that rat with Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Tor-terraaaaaaa!"_ Torterra bellowed to power up his Grass-type powers. The Continent Pokémon then stomped the ground with his front limbs and thorny tree roots erupted from the ground.

"_Pikachu, dodge them!"_

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu mumbled and evaded the oncoming tree roots with ease. Pikachu jumped high into the air and out of the tree roots' range. Now free from the Frenzy Plant, Pikachu stored energy in his tail until the white glow become truly evident. _"Chu-Pika!"_ Pikachu sent a full-force Iron Tail on Torterra's small head, causing the behemoth grass turtle to stumble on all fours.

"_Giga Drain! Now!"_

"_Pikachu, watch out!"_

"_Pikachu,"_ Pikachu yelped while trying to figure out a way to dodge Torterra's Giga Drain. The Mouse Pokémon quickly slid under and went into the Continent Pokémon's blind spot: the tree on top of Torterra. While Pikachu avoided Torterra's attacks, Ash noticed that Paul's Electivire was completely defenseless since his Trainer's attention was currently on Torterra.

"_Charizard, use Overheat on Electivire!"_

"_Arrrrr-AARRRRRRD!"_ Charizard roared vigorously as his entire body and all the way to his wings gained a steaming red hot aura. He then fired a bright, concentrated beam of fiery energy right at Electivire. The power of Overheat completely overwhelmed Electivire and sent the Thunderbolt Pokémon flying right towards Paul.

"_EYYAAH–OHH!"_ Paul yelled out as Electivire slammed into him and landed with a loud thud.

"_Paul, you okay?!"_ Ash called out after the not-so-little mishap that also happened during the time Paul sought out for a Gliscor. Nearly everyone, mainly Ash's friends and even Ash himself, started laughing their heads off while the more mature in the audience held some concern for the dark, surly Trainer of Veilstone City.

"_I know he's been a jerk during our travels in Sinnoh, but I can't help but feel,"_ Dawn thought pensively while laughing with her friends at the same time. Brock, as the referee, went over to check on Paul and Electivire. He found Electivire's body lying limp upon Paul due to the blunt power and force of Charizard's Overheat.

"_Uh, Electivire is unable to battle,"_ Brock announced cautiously and raised an arm. The appointed referee then noticed Paul's arm coming out from underneath Electivire's body with a Poké Ball in hand and recalled the Electric-type into it.

"_Humph, I'll deal with you later,"_ Paul whispered austerely at Electivire's Poké Ball while still laying on the ground.

"_Need a hand, Paul?"_ Brock asked politely and offered his hand to pull Paul back up. However, Paul declined his offer by standing back up on his own and had his usual uninterested look in his black eyes. _"Okay, I'm going back!"_ Brock quickly walked back to the side and held both arms in the air. _"Resume the final battle!"_

"_Paul, y-you sure you're okay?"_ Ash asked with some respect for his rival while still stifling laughter from his earlier mishap.

"_You like laughs, do you?"_ Paul asked sarcastically. _"Because my next attack will be hilarious. Torterra, Leaf Storm! Go!"_

"_Terra,"_ Torterra grunted, knowing full well that Pikachu was still on the tree on his back. _"Torterraaaaaaaa!"_ The leaves on Torterra's tree started to glow with Pikachu becoming increasingly worried about what would happen next.

"_Pikachu, get off of Torterra quick!"_

"_Pika?!"_ Pikachu responded hastily, but the Leaf Storm has already started and sent Pikachu flying in the air in a gust of leaves.

"_Charizard, catch Pikachu!"_

"_Rrrrrrrd,"_ Charizard growled and flew to where Pikachu was going to fall. The Fire and Flying-type managed to catch the falling Mouse Pokémon, but the forceful strike of Leaf Storm at close range rendered Pikachu unable to continue battling.

"_Pikachu is unable to continue!"_ Brock declared and raised an arm. _"This match is now between Ash's Charizard and Paul's Torterra!" _

"_Pikachu!"_ Ash called out worriedly as Charizard flew down next to him. Charizard handed over the weak Electric-type into his arms.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu muttered weakly with a sad expression on his face.

"_Pikachu, you did your best,"_ Ash whispered softly to his closest friend. _"Charizard and I will take it from here. I promise that we'll show Paul why he will not be worthy enough to take on the Elite Four."_ Pikachu smiled from listening to Ash and nodded in affirmation to his every word.

"_Master Ash,"_ Gallade's voice echoed in Ash's mind. Ash then saw Gallade walking towards him and Charizard. The Blade Pokémon then proceeded to bow with an arm across his chest as usual. _"Miss Anabel requested to take care of Pikachu for the duration of your match. And she also says, 'Hi!' Do you accept?"_

"_Of course,"_ Ash answered and slowly handed Pikachu to Gallade. He then looked up at Anabel sitting along with Misty and some of his other friends. She was staring intently at him as a way of conveying her thoughts and feelings to him. _"… I know. And I l-love you, too, Anabel… Gallade, stop staring at me and go back to your seat."_

"_Right away, Master,"_ Gallade spoke quickly and walked up the stairs instead of just jumping back to his seat behind Anabel.

"_If I'd known you would take this long to prepare your Pokémon for battle, I would have taken out my sleeping bag by now,"_ Paul remarked unenthusiastically.

"_Listen, Paul,"_ Ash responded strongly. _"I actually care about my Pokémon as a family!"_

"_And there goes the problem in the first place,"_ Paul muttered cynically.

"_Charizard, let's show him what the bond between Pokémon and Trainer is really made of,"_ Ash said determinedly and placed a hand on Charizard. At the moment he placed his right hand on Charizard's shoulder, he felt a strange sensation tingling in his hand. _"What… is this feeling in my hand?"_ The feeling was warm and comforting while at the same time, it was uplifting and empowering. This sensation then proceeded to spread throughout Ash's entire body. He felt new strength within himself and within his Charizard. The willful feeling of fire and a powerful bond between Trainer and Pokémon meant a new power was born. _"C-Charizard! Did y-you just learn B–?!"_

"_Rrrrrrd,"_ Charizard growled softly and demonstrated what Ash asked for by radiating a new powerful heat from his body. The heat was able to affect Paul, Brock, and everyone else from the audience seats. The sudden exposure to Charizard's heat energy caught everyone off guard.

"_What is this?!"_ May asked out loud.

"_It's coming from Charizard!"_ Max shouted as the heat continued to spread throughout the entire battlefield.

"_Liza, do you know what's going on with Charizard?"_ Misty asked quickly.

"_Yes, I've seen this with few Charizard Trainers,"_ Liza said without hesitation to answer. _"I said 'few' because these Trainers and their Charizard have formed a strong bond together. Ash's Charizard has finally gained the ability to use… Blast Burn."_

"_Blast Burn?!"_ Misty, May, and Max questioned in awe.

"_That's correct,"_ Anabel said and was included in the conversation. _"I had a feeling between those two since Charizard first arrived with a Flamethrower. It was obvious to me that the two have already established a strong bond as close to that of Ash and Pikachu."_

"_How do you know this kind of stuff?"_ Liza asked inquisitively.

"_Oh, Anabel is capable of understanding a Pokémon's feelings and is also capable of telepathy with her own Pok__émon__,"_ May explained cheerily.

"_Thanks, May,"_ Anabel said graciously. _"Anyway, there are only four Fire-type Pokémon that are capable of learning Blast Burn. They are Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, and Infernape. You would otherwise know them as the fully evolved forms of the regional Fire-type starters. These four Pokémon were chosen for a reason to be Fire-type starters."_

"_Why's that?"_ Max asked curiously.

"_A starter Pokémon is the Pokémon a Pokémon Trainer or Coordinator spends the most time with in his or her journey,"_ Anabel explained thoroughly. _"It was decided since the dawn of history that the bond between a Trainer and a starter Pokémon shows the true potential of the Trainer in battle and in life. This is the true test of a Pokémon Trainer. With so much time spent together, it will all depend if the Trainer and the starter Pokémon have chosen to become strong together after facing many difficult trials on their journey or fail miserably. Of course, I'm not just talking about Fire-type starters. This also applies to the Grass-type and Water-type starters."_

"_Then what can you say about Paul and Torterra, Anabel?"_ Misty asked earnestly.

"_Since Torterra is Paul's starter, I can tell that a lot can be said about the adventures they both have shared throughout their journey,"_ Anabel said after a thorough glimpse of Torterra. _"For Torterra to have been able to learn Frenzy Plant under Paul's ownership, it must have been some incredible feat nonetheless."_

"_That also goes for my Blastoise and the learning of Hydro Cannon,"_ Gary said proudly in front of the group. He apparently eavesdropped on them, but they did not really care as he did provide a Water-type starter example for them.

"_Yeah, but neither Infernape nor Charizard were really Ash's starters in the first place,"_ Max stated candidly. _"Pikachu is Ash's starter Pokémon from what he told us."_ He then looked at Pikachu, who was currently in Anabel's arms. Pikachu merely looked back with a confused expression.

"_I guess they don't necessarily have to be your starter Pokémon if you're somehow able to attain them in the wild,"_ Anabel said lightheartedly and softly petted Pikachu. "_Especially if you can help them learn those attacks."_

"_Guys, the final match-up between Charizard and Torterra is about to begin,"_ Liza said excitedly.

"_Now then, with each Trainer having only one Pokémon remaining, I ask for the both of you to give it your all,"_ Brock stated objectively. _"Let the final round begin!"_

"_Charizard, use Overheat!"_

"_Arrrrr-AARRRRRRD!"_ Charizard roared and unleashed a fiery Overheat at Torterra.

"_Leaf Storm! Go!"_

"_Tor-TERRA!"_ Torterra bellowed and sent out another Leaf Storm to counter Overheat. The two attacks collided and resulted in a small explosion since both powers were severely weakened with repetitive use.

"_Charizard, Flamethrower! Let's go!"_

"_Arrrrrrrd,"_ Charizard growled and released a simple Flamethrower attack. The Fire-type attack quickly damaged Torterra in the face. It was super effective.

"_Torterra, use Giga Drain!"_

"_Terra,"_ Torterra grumbled as the three mountain peaks on his back became green energy tendrils that immediately ensnared the airborne Charizard. However, the Giga Drain did not do much damage and Torterra barely recovered any energy at all. The Continent Pokémon would have been at a disadvantage in terms of health if it not had been for Charizard's earlier encounter with Electivire's electrified fist.

"_Rrrrr,"_ Charizard groaned as he still felt the power and pain from Electivire's ThunderPunch.

"_Frenzy Plant! Go!"_

"_Tor-terra!"_ Torterra roared and stomped the ground again, summoning vicious, thorny tree roots.

"_Don't you ever get tired of that attack?"_ Ash asked in an annoyed tone. _"Charizard, use Steel Wing to cut those roots down to size!"_

"_Arrrrrrd,"_ Charizard howled and stored energy into his draconic wings the same way Pikachu stored energy in his tail for an Iron Tail. The tree roots then honed in on Charizard as he flew with white-glowing wings. For the most part, Charizard's Steel Wing was able to fend off most of the Frenzy Plant. Unfortunately, some roots were able to scratch his head, neck, and abdomen.

"_Charizard, use Steel Wing on the ground!" _

"_Arrrrrd,"_ Charizard grunted and forcibly slammed his wings upon the ground as instructed. The resulting dirt cloud was formed and completely enshrouded Charizard and Torterra.

"_Ash, what are you up to?"_ Paul questioned impatiently.

"_Charizard, now use Seismic Toss!"_ Ash commanded, earning several gasps of surprise from everyone.

"_Ash, you're crazy!"_ Gary shouted in an astonished manner. _"Charizard couldn't even lift up my Golem back at the Silver Conference! What makes you think you can lift up Torterra?!"_

"_It's worth a shot,"_ Ash muttered to himself. _"Go, Charizard!"_ As the dirt cloud dissipated, Charizard was seen grabbing Torterra's head and trying to fly up into the air. The Fire and Flying-type struggled with lifting up an opponent whose weight was close to that of a Golem.

"_Humph, how pathetic,"_ Paul scoffed at watching Charizard's pathetic attempts of lifting his Torterra into the sky. _"I'm ending this. Torterra, use Hyper Beam to pry off Charizard!"_

"_Tooooor,"_ Torterra growled as the Grass and Ground-type began storing energy in his mouth.

"_Charizard, get back!"_

"_Rrrrrrrr,"_ Charizard grumbled and quickly flew away from Torterra.

"_This is no good,"_ Ash thought intensely. _"Just like Gary said, Torterra's too heavy to use a Seismic Toss on. And to top it off, Charizard is showing signs of fatigue. He can't keep up like this forever. Errrr… Unless Torterra was already in the air, then Charizard would have no problem using Seismic Toss… Wait, I can have Charizard used that move now to get Torterra in the air. Now's as good as any time!"_

"_Pikapi!"_ Pikachu called out to Ash from Anabel's arms, snapping him out of his thoughts and into action.

"_Ash, do it!"_ Anabel said passionately as translation of Pikachu's thoughts.

"_Charizard, fight back with Blast Burn! Full power!" _

"_Arrrrrrrrd!"_ Charizard howled fiercely into the sky and began radiating the same heat he displayed earlier. Everyone then watched as two powerful attacks were about to meet head on soon.

"_Hyper Beam!"_

"_Terraaaa!"_ Torterra bellowed and immediately fired a powerful Hyper Beam towards Charizard in the sky.

"_Blast Burn!"_

"_Aarrrrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared and released a large, compact, concentrated ball of fire energy from his mouth. The fireball was sent down towards the Hyper Beam at the same rate. The collision of the two powerful attacks caused a massive power struggle, in which an earth-shattering explosion resulted after. Charizard was flung a short distance due to his wings controlling his direction. As Ash predicted, Torterra was somehow sent several feet up high in the air from the explosion.

"_Charizard, grab Torterra now!"_

"_Rrrrrrrd,"_ Charizard grunted and was able to regain his place in the air. The Flame Pokémon quickly flew towards the airborne and vulnerable Torterra.

"_Tor?"_ Torterra groaned weakly upon seeing Charizard flying towards him.

"_Charizard, now use Seismic Toss!"_

"_Rrrrrrrr,"_ Charizard growled loudly before clutching Torterra's head tightly and taking the Continent Pokémon into a back flip. As the two started falling down towards the battlefield, Charizard used all his strength to spin Torterra around in several flips just like the earth's rotation cycle. Charizard then used the momentum of their fall, as well as Torterra's large weight and his own strength, to throw the Grass and Ground-type down onto the ground in an earth-shaking Seismic Toss. The momentous impact of the Seismic Toss caused an even larger dirt cloud to erupt as a result, completely covering the two Pokémon. The shockwaves from the Seismic Toss were even stronger as everyone protected themselves by shielding up their arms in front of their faces.

"_Charizard,"_ Ash called out powerfully while his sight on the battlefield was still blinded by the cloud.

"_Ergh,"_ Paul grunted as the shockwaves continued to push him back.

"_I-I can't tell w-who's won in this,"_ Brock stuttered as the Seismic Toss impact also interfered in his judgment. _"We j-just have to wait for e-everything to clear up!"_ A few minutes passed as the shockwaves lessened and the cloud started to disappear.

"_Ohh!"_ Ash, Paul, Brock, and everyone in the audience gasped upon seeing the reemergence of Charizard and Torterra as the cloud was disappearing.

* * *

**A single battle with Charizard and Torterra seemed one-sided and boring to me so I decided to use all I can from what I have laid out in the story already. I hope this battle was able to satisfy you readers, especially with the big ending I carefully thought over. Also, while typing this chapter, I watched the dubbed Gligar and Gliscor episode and the infamous scene of Paul being slammed by Electabuzz and Weavile from Gliscor's X-Scissor. I added that scene for a little humor. The end and Elite Four Challenge is near. Again, I thank all who have helped me with this story with their suggestions. Also, thank you all for over 20,000 hits in this story. One last thing before I leave. I will be gone in the week of July 14 as my vacation. Anyway, please review and do whatever you need to do. Ciao!**


	19. Aftermath

**I am back from vacation and ready to assume normal life until September. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter that will officially end Ash and Paul's battle and open up a new problem in this story. One last thing; since there were only a few days before Reiji's dub name to my recent update and the obvious name choice, I changed all references to Paul's brother from Raul to Reggie. I've even changed it in the past chapters since I still had the original documents. Think of it as a momentary recall… Sorry about the changing hassle. So now, enjoy…**

* * *

"_Ohh!"_ Ash, Paul, Brock, and everyone else gasped in anxiety from Charizard's punishing Seismic Toss. The ominous dirt cloud that erupted as a result of the finishing strike still shrouded the two powerful competitors. Not even shadow silhouettes could be made out of the dusty cloud.

"_Charizard!"_ Ash called out, fearful of the outcome that may have befallen upon one of his strongest and most trusted Pokémon.

"_Ergh,"_ Paul grunted with tight fists and clenched teeth. The tension caused by the unknown outcome of whoever could survive Charizard's Seismic Toss even affected his indifferent, apathetic demeanor.

"_Anything can happen in this final bout,"_ Brock thought apprehensively. _"Two powerful attacks… Torterra's Hyper Beam and Charizard's newly-learned Blast Burn used up a lot of power and concentration… Torterra was even sent up into the air…That was where Ash and Charizard took advantage and used Seismic Toss… But Torterra was not the only one who took severe damage…"_

"_What's going on?"_ Max asked as he struggled to see into the cloud. _"Has the winner been decided yet?"_

"_No, I don't think anyone can see Charizard or Torterra yet,"_ Misty sighed worriedly. _"What do you think, Anabel?"_

"_All I can say is that those two focused all of their power into one sole purpose, which was to defeat the other in the honor for their Trainers,"_ Anabel said softly. _"Anything can happen to those two after that risky Seismic Toss. I can only hope that Charizard is still standing."_

"_Me too,"_ May muttered and tightly held onto her younger brother, who also gripped around her waist. Gallade then looked around at the rest of the audience. They were all literally off the edge of their seats, dying to know what happened to Charizard and Torterra. The Blade Pokémon also noticed that the two Trainers and the referee were no different in terms of uneasiness.

"_I can't stand waiting like this forever,"_ Ash thought intensely with tight fists and eyes. _"Charizard! Can you here me?!"_ Ash was then responded with a soft draconic roar from the slowly dissipating dirt cloud. _"Charizard…"_ As it would have eventually done so, the dirt cloud was vanishing into the sky. It was dense enough to make out shadow outlines of Torterra and Charizard. The cloud finally disappeared and revealed the two combatants.

"_Ohh!"_ Everyone gasped again in great shock. Charizard and Torterra were surprisingly standing tall on their legs as if they were not affected by the previous damage inflicted.

"_H-how can this be?!"_ Ash questioned in astonishment. _"They're both standing after that Seismic Toss!"_

"_But for how long is the real question,"_ Paul muttered grimly. Both Trainers were now aware that both Charizard and Torterra were no longer in a battle of brute force, but were now in a battle of stares and wills.

"_Arrrrrrrd,"_ Charizard growled softly as he continued to stare intensely into Torterra's piercing eyes.

"_Tor,"_ Torterra mumbled and continued the stare down with the Flame Pokémon.

"_Charizard,"_ Ash whispered in concern and in determination. Pikachu, who was still resting in Anabel's arms, continued to watch the final showdown between two powerful rivals.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu mumbled quietly, earning a soft caress from Anabel.

"_Don't worry, Pikachu,"_ Anabel whispered to the Mouse Pokémon. _"While it all comes down to this, I have a feeling that both Trainers may have learned something even more than just battling their brains out."_ She then gave off a light, soft smile while still maintaining a serious attitude in hopes for Ash's ultimate victory. The entire surroundings became a hush after awhile. All was still.

"_Rrrrrrd,"_ Charizard yelped and lost the feeling in his right leg. Ash gasped as though he might have had a heart attack. Charizard was down on one knee, about to finally lose balance from all of the intense battling that took place. Paul and everyone else stared intently on the next action on the battlefield.

"_Tor-terra… Torrrrrrr,"_ Torterra groaned painfully and lost the remaining strength in all of his limbs. The Continent Pokémon made an earth shattering thud with his entire body, having already lost the will and the strength to continue. The Grass and Ground-type did not budge. He just lied upon the ground on his belly, unable to continue.

* * *

"_This match is finally over!"_ Brock declared loudly and held both arms high in the air. _"Torterra is unable to continue! Charizard wins this round! The winner and participant of the Elite Four Challenge is Ash of Pallet Town!!"_

"_W-we… won,"_ Ash croaked in speechless breath. _"We… WON!!"_

"_HOORAY!!"_

"_WAY TO GO, ASH!!"_

"_IN YOUR FACE, PAUL!!"_

"_IF I CAN LOVE YOU EVEN MORE THAN I HAVE NOW, ASH, I'D—!"_

Surrounded in so many cheers and adulation, Ash could not have been prouder of his accomplishments this day. In the morning, he was to finally become head of his own Battle Facility, the Battle Dimension. He was also able to reunite with some of the many great friends he made throughout his journey in six years. He was even able to understand the emotion of love through the very same violet-haired girl who truly loved him for who he was and who also had the ability to understand the emotions of the creatures he loved as much as a young kid: Pokémon. And now, Ash Ketchum has defeated one of his greatest and most brutal rivals where it truly counted, which was for the right to challenge the Elite Four.

"_Torterra, return,"_ Paul recalled his defeated Torterra into his Poké Ball. He merely looked upon it with mixed emotions of anger, regret, confusion, and contemplation. _"… What have I been doing all this time?"_ He then looked over to Ash's side of the battlefield, where Charizard was triumphantly launching Flamethrowers into the air and Ash received a lot of adoration from his friends, fellow Frontier Brains, his mother, Professor Oak, Pikachu, and his own girlfriend. Ash then noticed Paul looking at him with a strangely soft gaze.

"_Paul,"_ Ash said quietly and proceeded to walk towards him across the battlefield where they both fought hard upon. Concerned for his rival, he made certain that he was going to reach him. Everyone else just stood where they were and watched Ash calmly walked towards his defeated rival. _"The greatest match I've ever had. That's all I have to say."_

"_Humph,"_ Paul grunted calmly and continued to look at his conqueror.

"_Paul, please try to understand,"_ Ash said imploringly. _"Your way on training Pokémon could only have gotten you so far. I know you didn't have the most glamorous start as a Pokémon Trainer, but it's already been many years now. It's still not too late for you to become a better Trainer and a better person… What do you say?"_ Ash, regaining his cheerful composure after a hard battle, offered a hand to Paul to accept of his free will.

"… _Ash, I've given you, your friends, and all Pokémon so much grief,"_ Paul said solemnly and looked down at the ground. _"There's just too much for me to handle right now. I've chosen to be who I am right now back then and this is where I've ended up."_

"_Destiny is not written in stone, Paul,"_ a soft, gentle voice spoke up. Ash and Paul then saw Anabel and Pikachu walking towards them. She then held onto Ash's arm while Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder. _"You're not compelled to stay in the same place forever unless that is what you choose to do."_

"_Paul, there's good inside everyone,"_ Ash added in. _"There are just some people, like Team Rocket, who choose not to be good. I know you're not like them, but I know that you're not all bad if Torterra has still remained loyal to you."_

"_But I–,"_ Paul said, but Ash held up his hand in front of him in order to get him to shake hands.

"_We don't want to hear any more of you kicking yourself around, so just shake my hand already,"_ Ash said impatiently. Albeit hesitant at first, Paul began to extend his own arm out of his pockets to meet Ash's hand. He uncurled his fingers from a tight fist into an open hand like a newborn baby. However, before Paul could finally meet with Ash's hand…

"_HEEEEELP!!"_

"_It's a cry for help!"_ Brock pointed out. A Nurse Joy who was hired to work in the Battle Dimension then came running into the battlefield where everyone was. _"NURSE J–!"_ Before Brock could even think of advancing, he sensed the terrible vibes of Misty, Max, and his own Croagunk behind him.

"_Nurse Joy, what's the matter?"_ Scott asked urgently.

"_Something terrible… Outside,"_ Nurse Joy panted fearfully. _"Come quickly!"_ Nurse Joy urged all to follow her out. With no clue to the situation Nurse Joy knew only, everyone ran after her for explanation. Ash, Anabel, Pikachu, and Paul were the last to leave the battlefield. They followed the fleeing crowd through the Battle Dimension's massive hallways.

"_Nurse Joy, what's up?"_ Ash asked as soon as he caught up with her.

"_There's trouble outside the Battle Dimension,"_ Nurse Joy explained in rising panic. "_You have to see for yourself!"_ Nurse Joy led the group to the front doors of the Battle Dimension. What they saw outside was beyond logic and reason…

"_This can't be,"_ Ash muttered in astonishment. A large swarm of Spearow, led by a lone Fearow, has taken control over the skies in Route 1 and everything in between Viridian City and Pallet Town. They've attacked all innocent bystanders and Pokémon in their way

"_Spearow and Fearow,"_ Misty remarked direly. _"Hey, Ash. Didn't you have trouble with Spearow on the first day of your journey?"_ Ash merely nodded as he continued to watch the flock relentlessly attack other people and Pokémon on the ground.

"_There's something wrong with them,"_ Anabel said warily. Everyone then looked up to her as she was the expert on the feelings of Pokémon. _"Their behavior… It's like they're soulless… Only meant to battle anything that they find that can move."_

"_How can that be?!"_ Ash questioned incredulously. _"No Pokémon can be soulless!"_

"_Not even Paul here would go beyond the lengths of nature just to turn a Pokémon into an empty fighting machine,"_ Drew remarked cynically, earning a brutal glare from Paul.

"_Once more, look at the damage they have caused,"_ Brock said and urged everyone to look at their current surroundings. There was nothing but complete destruction surrounding the Battle Dimension. The wild Pokémon have been injured by the Spearow flock. Many humans have fled widely around Route 1 just to hide from the Spearow. Even the trees have suffered a barrage of Drill Pecks and Aerial Aces. _"No way could they have caused so much damage in a few hours. How did they become so strong?!"_

"_Not just that,"_ Anabel said in a forewarning attitude. _"Take a good look at the Fearow leader."_ Ash and the rest of the company did what Anabel asked them to do and glimpsed at the Beak Pokémon.

"_Hey, that's the Fearow that evolved from the Spearow I… threw a rock at,"_ Ash announced awkwardly. Everyone then looked at him suspiciously.

"_So then, you're the reason that the Spearow are attacking everything?"_ Max asked outrageously.

"_No,"_ Anabel said unexpectedly, surprising everyone that she quickly came to Ash's defense. _"I also encountered that very same Fearow. During my encounter with the Fearow…"_

"_The Fearow hated humans because of me, right?"_ Ash answered in her stead and as straightforward as possible. With someone like Ash giving an answer like that, many were quite surprised on how much he has matured and begun using logic.

"_Um, yeah,"_ Anabel said and softly rubbed behind her head. _"But now, this Fearow is attacking for no reason. And the worst part is that Fearow has some sort of strange aura."_

"_Aura?"_ many questioned curiously.

"_A black, sinister aura emanating from Fearow's body,"_ Anabel said in a scared whisper. Ash then took a deeper glimpse upon the Fearow, noticing the same dark aura Anabel was talking about.

"_I can see it,"_ Ash muttered while everyone was confused. Professor Oak, however, was in deep thought over this situation.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Paul asked in an annoyed tone of voice. _"That Fearow, although with a bad personality, has no black aura emanating."_

"_Paul, I can see aura,"_ Ash stated without hesitation, taking his rival aback in confusion.

"_That's right,"_ May said in realization. _"You're one of the few people who are capable of using aura!"_

"_Like that time with Riolu, the Pokémon Ranger, and Hunter J,"_ Dawn added in.

"_But how can Anabel also sense the dark aura coming out of Fearow if we all know Ash is the only one who can?"_ Zoey asked inquisitively.

"_I'm guessing that aura can also be based upon the emotions of living creatures, both human and Pokémon,"_ Nando answered sagaciously. _"And we all know of Miss Anabel's empathetic abilities." _

"_So now, let's stop them now and figure out what's wrong with them later,"_ Gary announce brashly.

"_Gary, wait,"_ Gallade said quickly. _"There's too many Spearow to taken on right now. We'll all be consumed by them if we rush in."_ Everyone continued to watch as the Spearow flock and the Fearow with the dark aura continued to rule the skies.

"_Something's not right,"_ Ash suddenly said, to which Anabel nodded. _"The dark aura of Fearow is somehow spreading to the rest of the Spearow flock."_

"_What?!"_ everyone shouted disbelievingly.

"_You mean the dark aura is contagious among Pokémon?!"_ Max cried out.

"_Possibly,"_ Anabel said worriedly. The Salon Maiden then noticed Professor Oak musing over the entire situation intently. _"Professor, something on your mind?"_

"_All this talk about dark aura and it being contagious sounds somewhat familiar to me,"_ Professor Oak said sternly. _"Quickly, everyone to my lab for further information!"_ Everyone heard the Professor's command. Unfortunately, so did the dark Fearow and Spearow followers.

"_Feeeaaaar!"_ Fearow screeched loudly and dove towards the gang. The Fearow then quickly saw Ash, the source of all repressed anger and hatred.

"_Everyone, hit the deck!"_ Ash commanded and all quickly got onto the ground and ducked from Fearow's attack. The Spearow, however, started to follow their leader. Their target was the same as their dark leader's: Ash Ketchum.

"_That's it!"_ Ash declared boldly. _"I will not have you all harm all of my friends because of what I've done to you in the past! Come and get me!!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, joining in with his Trainer to take the dark Spearow flock and the soulless Fearow.

"_And I too!"_ Gallade announced with polished blades on both elbows.

"_Feeeaaaar!"_ Fearow squawked ominously, commanding all Spearow to attack Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade.

"_Spearow!"_ the Spearow shouted and prepared to attack. Through Ash's eyes, the dark aura completely engulfed all Spearow, giving them the power to kill him. The Spearow and Fearow then darted down with completely visible trails of black light.

"_Ash, no!"_ Anabel cried out with small tears in her eyes. Ash just stood with his arms spread apart, protecting his friends and fending off the deranged flock. Pikachu and Gallade also stood by their loyal Trainer, ready to help him protect the others.

"_Pidgeot!"_ a shrill cry echoed in the sky, causing the Spearow flock to momentarily stop and for Ash and company to look up.

"_Where did that come from, Master Ash?"_ Gallade asked without delay.

"_N-no way,"_ Ash whispered to himself in great shock. _"I-I just can't believe it…"_ Ash continued to stare into the shadowed sky, cast by the Spearow flock. Suddenly…

"_FEEEAAAR!"_ Fearow cried out in pain from being struck down by a shimmering blue light. The caster of the blue light took the form of a Flying-type Pokémon that Ash knew from such a long time ago.

"_Pidgeot… You're back,"_ Ash managed to say.

"_Pidgeot?"_ Gallade repeated in confusion.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu called out to Ash.

"_What is it, Pikachu?"_ Ash asked before being suddenly hugged from behind by Anabel.

"_Ash, you're still okay!"_ Anabel cried out and sniffled. The others were touched by the scene that Ash and his Pokémon were still standing. However, this romantic scene also drew out envious glares from three female Coordinators.

"_Uh, sorry for making you worry like that, Anabel,"_ Ash said nervously.

"_You've always made such reckless mistakes, young man,"_ Delia added in, who also had tears in her eyes.

"_More to the point that Pidgeot over there is taking on Fearow and the Spearow,"_ Paul announced abruptly. Everyone then got back to the situation with the Shadow Spearow and Fearow at hand. Pidgeot was hurdling Gust attacks to blow away the flock, but the Spearow and Fearow became more resistant to the wind attacks after each hit.

"_Fear,"_ Fearow shouted and used a powerful Drill Peck to brush Pidgeot aside like dust.

"_Pidgeo–!"_ Pidgeot cried out in pain and was sent flying towards Ash.

"_Pidgeot, I got you!"_ Ash called out reassuringly and ran toward the oncoming Bird Pokémon. He caught Pidgeot with both open arms and was sent backwards from the force of Fearow's Drill Peck.

"_Why is he even saving a Pokémon he just met?"_ Paul questioned critically. Misty overheard this and a nerve started to form on her right temple.

"_First off, that Pokémon happened to be one of Ash's first Pokémon,"_ Misty responded angrily to an unflinching Paul. _"He sent Pidgeot back to the wild in order to protect a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto from being harassed from that Spearow flock over there anymore! Does that answer your question?!"_ Paul nodded slowly, to which Misty calmed down. _"Sorry, but after seeing after everything you've done to us and to Pokémon, it's kind of hard to trust you."_ Paul then turned his back to her.

"_I understand,"_ Paul said shortly while continuing to watch the Fearow and Spearow rampage with the others. He then watched Ash help Pidgeot stand back up.

"_You okay, old friend?"_ Ash asked amiable, to which Pidgeot responded with a soft rub with his head.

"_ASH, WATCH OUT!"_ Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs. Ash quickly looked at her before finally noticing Fearow diving towards him with an Aerial Ace. At the last minute, two Flamethrowers intervened and scorched Fearow with two direct hits. Ash quickly saw that the Flamethrowers came from his own Charizard and Liza's Charla.

"_Feeeaaar,"_ Fearow groaned and finally fell onto the ground. A Poké Ball was then tossed upon the Fearow. Fearow was converted into red energy before being sealed into the Poké Ball. The Ball warbled and shook around furiously for a few seconds before finally ceasing and the button on the center stopped blinking red.

"_Who threw that Poké Ball?"_ Gary asked around and realized Paul was walking over to pick it up. Out of habit, Paul took out his dark blue Pokédex and scanned the captured Fearow.

"_Oh, what do we have here?"_ Paul questioned skeptically as his Pokédex finished its scan. _"The Pokédex says that this Fearow has been infected with the Pokérus."_

"_Pokérus?!"_ Professor Oak questioned in horror.

"_First, a dark aura in Fearow,"_ Brock mused in a focused manner. _"And now, the Pokérus?"_

"_This is very serious business we're dealing with right now,"_ Professor Oak said gravely. _"Paul, I need to see that Fearow you caught!"_

"_Why not just use one of the Spearow Ash claimed to have also gained the dark aura from the Fearow?"_ Paul responded back and pointed to the Spearow that was also barbequed by the two Charizards' Flamethrowers. _"I think I'll do some 'experiments' of my own on this Fearow. And besides__…__"_ He then looked towards Ash, Dawn, and Brock. _"__You three owed me a Fearow.__" _Paul then held the Poké Ball that contained Fearow into the air, in which it promptly vanished into thin air.

"_Where did it go?"_ Ash asked heatedly.

"_Because I already have six Pokémon, Fearow was sent to Reggie, see?"_ Paul explained and proceeded to walk away from the group again.

"_Paul, where are you going now?"_ Ash asked in frustration to Paul's unemotional attitude. _"Haven't you learned anything?!"_

"_I've learned that you need to start training for the Elite Four Challenge,"_ Paul yelled back nonchalantly before walking into the direction of Viridian City. Since Fearow was captured, the entire Spearow group started to disband. Luckily, Tracey managed to capture the Spearow Paul pointed out before leaving. Ash also took a Poké Ball, to which Pidgeot quickly noticed and tapped slightly upon it. Pidgeot was gone and was back with Ash.

"_So, what do we do now?"_ Ash asked everyone.

"_Well, you need to train hard for the Challenge of the Elite Four like Paul said," _Scott announced haughtily. _"You won your match against him, remember?"_

"_And don't you worry about the situation with the Spearow with the dark aura and Pokérus,"_ Tracey added in. _"Professor Oak and I will research this phenomenon and will give all of you the news about this as soon as possible."_

"_So until then, we all agreed to help you train for the Elite Four, Ashy boy,"_ Gary said lightheartedly and placed an arm over his fellow native from Pallet Town.

"_You can count on it,"_ Anabel said softly and gazed deep within Ash's auburn eyes. Gary foresaw what was going to talk place and immediately took his arm off Ash. Ash somehow also predicted this and was ready… to receive a heartwarming kiss from Anabel. Everyone looked on with such warmth and love while a certain few were jealous of the love…

* * *

"_The plan was a success, Ardos,"_ Giovanni declared proudly. _"The wild Shadow Fearow and Spearow were the perfect test subjects."_

"_No, it is only the beginning, Giovanni,"_ Ardos said with a sinister gleam in his dark glasses. _"The reign of the ShadowPokérus shall begin!"_ Evil laughter ensued between the two criminal masterminds, which echoed throughout the entire Rocket Headquarters.

* * *

**Not exactly the most creative of names, but you've got to deal with what you have. Anyway, next chapter should explain what the ShadowPokérus/XDrus is and what the experiments of Team Rocket and Cipher took place with the wild Spearow. And of course, Ash will be training with his friends for the Elite Four. So please, review and do whatever you have to do. Ciao!**


	20. XDrus

**I can't guarantee I'll update anytime soon once school starts again. I am already busy with summer works as it is. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter for its explanation and thoroughness.**

* * *

The Team Rocket Headquarters stood tall and proudly, as well as the two criminal bosses who stood on the large, flat roof. They stared into the sky with smug looks that their experiment succeeded so well. It seemed that there was nothing that could stop their triumph in this little primary stage on a whole new project for world conquest.

"_Ah, Ardos, who knew your remaining technology on creating Shadow Pokémon was able to work so well,"_ Giovanni complemented. Ardos merely responded with a rough chuckle.

"_My men gathered what was left in our lab back in Orre before we left,"_ Ardos replied wryly. _"Despite what that spiky red-haired kid did to us in the past, we were surprised that the lab was almost left untouched by the authorities."_

"_Almost?"_ Giovanni repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"_They merely confiscated the remaining Pokémon we stole but weren't converted and the big machines that were capable of quickly shutting the doors to the Pokémon's hearts,"_ Ardos said.

"_So then the authorities ignored that thing you brought in your briefcase?"_ Giovanni asked with full understanding of what happened to Ardos and the remnants of Cipher.

"_Yes,"_ Ardos said gruffly. _"I eluded those bumbling policemen and gathered those still loyal to Team Cipher."_

"_Amazing,"_ Giovanni said with an impressed smile formed upon his lips. _"A man in his twenties capable of performing incredible tasks of criminal masterminds; how on earth did you learn this?"_

"_My father was the former Grandmaster of Cipher before he was defeated by that meddling kid," _Ardos explained. _"He then turned himself to the authorities, along with Eld…"_ Ardos paused before finishing his last word. That familiar word caused him nothing but anger and betrayal.

"_Something wrong?"_ Giovanni asked.

"_It's nothing,"_ Ardos muttered angrily. _"He's nothing to me now…"_ Ardos stared into the peaceful clear sky, contemplating past events when Cipher was still under the control of his father, Greevil.

"_I am still amazed on how well the trial performed on that Spearow flock went,"_ Giovanni thought as he saw some sort of Flying-type Pokémon gliding in the sky in the center of the sun, far from his sight.

"_Ah, yes,"_ Ardos agreed. _"But this is only the beginning of Project: XDrus!"_

* * *

"_You called us for a reason,"_ Ardos said in a businesslike tone of voice. He was accompanied by a Cipher Peon and a Cipher scientist holding onto a silver, metal briefcase.

"_You'll see what I want once we reach the lab,"_ Giovanni responded cryptically and was accompanied by Cassidy and Butch, a more favored pair of Team Rocket. _"Cassidy! Chuck!"_

"_Sir!"_ Cassidy shouted obediently and saluted.

"_It's 'Butch,' sir,"_ Butch said meekly and saluted as well.

"_Open the door to the laboratory,"_ Giovanni commanded as they all got closer to a large steel wall in front with two numeric keypads on both sides. Butch and Cassidy walked to either side of the wall and entered the same code simultaneously. The steel wall then started to part down the middle and retracted to the sides, revealing a large, dark laboratory on the other side. Several scientists were seen working quite diligently.

"_Here we are, sir,"_ Cassidy said. _"The Team Rocket laboratory…"_

"_Now then, Ardos, allow me to personally show you Team Rocket's current focus,"_ Giovanni announced and motioned Ardos and his men to follow into the lab. Ardos and his men entered cautiously, but remained calm at the sight of many Rocket workers everywhere.

"_If I may ask, where are you leading us?"_ Ardos said in an impassive tone of voice.

"_To the head scientist in charge of our current project, of course,"_ Giovanni said and continued walking pass large machines and containment units housing different Pokémon. They eventually reached a bolding scientist with salmon pink hair, a large mustache, and thick eyebrows.

"_To whom I may the pleasure of addressing the head scientist?"_ Ardos asked in a respectful manner.

"_This is Dr. Lumpa,"_ Giovanni said.

"_It's 'Namba'!"_ Namba shouted irately, causing the two Cipher members behind Ardos to cower behind him.

"_Um, quite a scientist you have there,"_ Ardos said calmly.

"_Never mind that,"_ Giovanni said sharply. _"Namba, will you show us the current progress of your research?"_

"_Rrgh, fine,"_ Namba said after calming down. _"I'm going to need some hired help for this. Cassidy! Bill!"_ There was no response. _"CASSIDY AND BOTCH!! GET YOUR TUCHESES OVER HERE!!"_ There was still no response from his assigned duo.

"_Where are those two?"_ Giovanni said while trying to maintain his cool.

"_Are you talking about them right there near the entrance talking to your troublesome trio?"_ Ardos said in an almost sardonic tone of voice and pointed right where they were. Unfortunately, Namba's explanation will have to be put on hold as Cassidy and Butch were now caught in another fierce argument with Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"_What are YOU doing sneaking around the place?!"_ Cassidy asked Jessie in an unpleasant tone of voice.

"_Oh, please!"_ Jessie scoffed. _"WE have a right to be here as well as everyone else in Team Rocket!"_

"_Can't you tell no one wants you here?!"_ Cassidy questioned scathingly.

"_Can't YOU tell that hairstyle of yours is WAY past overdue?!"_ Jessie responded with a harsh quip of her own. The two Team Rocket women started at each other with such fiery hatred for the other that sparks started to form from the conflict.

"_Hey, tell your woman to back off,"_ Butch yelled and indicated the predicted cat fight to James.

"_You first, Biff,"_ James said heatedly.

"_It's 'BUTCH'!"_ Butch cried out furiously, which somehow distracted Jessie and Cassidy from ripping out each other's eyes out.

"_Dis won't end well, dat's fa sure"_ Meowth sighed and shrugged his arms. _"Boy, ain't I glad dat I have no nemesis here in Team Rocket."_

"_Get it together, Hutch!"_ Cassidy called out.

"_I give up,"_ Butch muttered in a depressed tone and lowered his upper body close to the floor in disgrace.

"_Ha, there's another thing I've beaten you at, Cassidy!"_ Jessie declared haughtily. _"Other than looks and brains, I have a partner does not have self-esteem issues."_

"_Give me a break!"_ Cassidy spat venomously. _"This is between you and me, Jessie! So prepare for trouble!"_

"_Hey, no fair!"_ James cried out in a shocked tone of voice. _"I thought we're beyond fighting with our mottos!"_

"_No sense in trying ta talk dem outta it, Jimmy boy,"_ Meowth sighed exasperatedly. _"Jessie will make dis trouble double…"_

"_Listen, is that a pompous and irritating voice I hear?!"_

"_Ha! An ignorant whine! A blast from the past!"_

"_It whines to me loud and clear!"_

"_Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!"_

"_On the wind!"_

"_To the moon!"_

"_Past the stars!"_

"_And beyond!"_

"_Yippee yahoo!"_

"_What a blast!"_

"_Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"_

"_Administering justice with lightning speed!"_

"_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!_

"_Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need!"_

"_A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"_

"_So here's a newsflash across the wire!" _

"_When everything's worse, our work here is complete!"_

"'_Cause the REAL Team Rocket is now on fire!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_Cassidy!"_

"_And it's James!"_

"_And Butch, of course!"_

"_Meowth, now dat's a name!"_

"_Shuckle-uckle!"_

"_Putting the do-gooders in their place…"_

"_Teaching you losers a thing or two…"_

"… _We're Team Rocket…"_

"… _The TRUE Team Rocket…"_

"… _In your face!"_

"… _It's us! Not you!"_

"_Wobbuffet!"_

"_Mime Mime-Mime!"_

"_Whose side are you two on?!"_ Jessie suddenly questioned in a raging disposition, scaring the two Pokémon out of their wits.

"_ENOUGH!!"_ Giovanni shouted above all, causing all in the laboratory to immediately stop and cower from the rage of the Team Rocket boss. Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, and Meowth stopped and froze in place. _"Never before… have I seen such defiance in my own headquarters. I want you five out of this lab and out of my sight now!"_ The five of them immediately complied in fear and ran right out of the laboratory.

"_Team Rocket's running away again!"_ all five members shouted and continued to dash down the hallway until they were out of sight.

"_Wobba!"_ Wobbuffet cried out as well before fleeing with Mime Jr.

With those five Team Rocket members out of the lab and Giovanni regaining his composure afterwards, the scientists in the lab went back to work and pretended that this incident never happened. Ardos, however, was still shown to be amused from the previous display by Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch.

"_Heh, you sure can run quite an organization, Giovanni,"_ Ardos said calmly.

"_Just forget them"_ Giovanni responded coolly. _"Now Namba, please explain your current research on Pokérus."_ The name "Pokérus" somehow surprised Ardos and his crew, causing them to wanting to know more about this topic.

"_Forgive me if I'm interrupting, Dr. Oompah–"_

"_It's 'Namba'!"_

"_Forgive me for interrupting, Namba, but the Pokérus is a new word for my ears to hear,"_ Ardos said.

"_I can see why,"_ Namba replied. _"That is because Pokérus is mainly found on wild Pokémon and the Orre region is not exactly packed with wild Pokémon. You get your Pokémon from places outside of Orre."_

"_And which is why we founded a new way for us to have powerful Pokémon,"_ the Cipher scientist who accompanied Ardos spoke up. This scientist had jet black hair with two strands of hair hanging on top of his forehead in opposite directions. He also wore pointed glasses and a shifty look in his eyes.

"_Who are you?"_ Namba asked warily.

"_You may call me Stein,"_ the Cipher scientist answered stoically. _"Anyway, I've done research upon Pokérus and found it unable to live in Orre due to Orre's desert climate and lack of wild Pokémon, as you so eloquently put it. This is why Cipher turned to creating Shadow Pokémon."_ Stein then inputted a code combination on the metal briefcase he carried and unlocked it. Inside the briefcase was a purple and black taser-like device.

"_What is that device?"_ Namba immediately asked.

"_The prototype of creating Shadow Pokémon,"_ Stein said. _"This was first built by a former Cipher Admin, Ein, as a way of artificial closing the door to a Pokémon's heart. Just simply direct this device upon where the heart is located upon the Pokémon's body and expose them long enough until the Pokémon no longer shows any signs of emotions. The Pok__émon may experience excruciating pain, but at what cost? Nothing we couldn't handle.__ Of course, we had more complex machines to painlessly turn regular Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon in a heartbeat… Heh heh… But nonetheless, they were all confiscated by the Orre authorities."_ Namba was stunned and amazed to hear such information.

"_How do you know so much about the processes of these so-called 'Shadow Pokémon'?"_ Namba asked redundantly.

"_Well, other than being a top scientist in Cipher, I also happen to be Ein's younger brother,"_ Stein explained impassively, further surprising Namba and soon the others around him.

"_Stein, you never told me that you had relations to the great Ein,"_ Ardos said impatiently.

"_He's not that great, in a brotherly perspective,"_ Stein said indifferently. _"I respect him as an exemplarily scientist, but not so much as a loving older brother. Besides, if it wasn't for the original founder of Team Cipher, then Ein, and eventually I, would have been wasting his talents on some other organization."_

"_For your sake, just be grateful I escaped the authorities and secretly retook control over Cipher,"_ Ardos said curtly. _"And don't try speaking to me about brothers. My brother was a traitor in the end because of that little boy!"_

"_You still hold contempt for Eldes because he encouraged Grandmaster Greevil to surrender to the au–"_

"_Do not EVER speak his name to me again!"_ Ardos roared with palpable malice for that name.

"_My, my, Cipher is one syndicate to behold,"_ Giovanni remarked.

"_Team Rocket isn't so bad itself, either,"_ Ardos responded wittily.

"_Namba, what do you plan to do with the Pokérus?"_ Stein asked to get the topic back on track.

"_Oh, see, I was planning to find a way to manipulate the Pokérus in a way that we can make any Pokémon we want to become strong tenfold,"_ Namba explained fervently. Stein then smirked at this single-minded display of power lust.

"_Then, do what we do and resort to the shadows,"_ Stein said cleverly and held up the shadow taser prototype. Namba quickly got the hint, but was astonished to do anything else for a moment.

"_But is that even possible on a tricky microorganism such as the Pokérus?"_ Namba asked with reason.

"_All things Pokémon related can be affected, given the proper conditions,"_ Stein said. _"… Which is why there are scientists who are willing to go through sleepless trial and error just to find the answer to the question. Now then, don't you have any samples of the Pokérus we can try it out on?"_ He then looked at the short-tempered scientist for an affirmation.

"_Uh, no,"_ Namba said sullenly and lowered his bold head.

"_Then we'll simply have to capture a large group of Pokémon until we discover one infected with the Pokérus,"_ Stein said with such calm confidence that it kind of startled Namba. _"Think of the possibilities by giving the Pokérus the ability to shut the door to a Pokémon's heart upon infection while granting its own stat-increasing capabilities! This shall be Project: XDrus, in homage to XD001!"_ The latter code name caught Namba's attention once more.

"_XD001?"_ Namba repeated. _"What is this 'XD001'? And what does 'XD' stand for?"_

"_I'll tell you about it later,"_ Stein said nonchalantly. He then looked towards Giovanni. _"Giovanni sir, do you know who can capture a large pack of Pokémon without breaking a sweat?"_

"_I know the perfect duo for the job,"_ a new stoic, monotonous voice said out of nowhere. Approaching the group was a scientist in his thirties. He had short black and gray hair, a pointy goatee, and a calculating look in his eyes.

"_Professor Sebastian,"_ Giovanni muttered. _"What brings you here?"_

"_I overheard Namba and the Cipher scientist's plans on finding wild Pokémon with the Pokérus,"_ Sebastian explained. _"My interests perked up upon hearing the need for a set of wild Pokémon."_

"_Why would you care, Sebastian?"_ Namba asked suspiciously. _"Your only concern is inducing forced evolution upon Pokémon."_

"_What you speak is true, Mamba–"_

"_FOR THE FINAL TIME, IT'S NAMBA!"_

"_As I was saying before, what you speak is true, Namba,"_ Sebastian spoke without even flinching from Namba's outburst. _"And while we work on two separate projects, let us not forget that we serve Team Rocket with our contributions. And what you have working for you may also work for me under Giovanni's command and vice versa."_

"_You know he's got a point,"_ Stein finally spoke up. _"Now then, who would you recommend capable of capturing a large quantity of wild Pokémon?"_

"_Attila and Hun, of course, as they are more efficient than Cassidy and Patch,"_ Sebastian said with a hint of triumph in his steady voice.

"… _IT'S BUTCH…"_ Butch's voice was faintly heard from the outside of the laboratory, but was ultimately ignored.

"_Then get Attila and Hun on the double, Sebastian,"_ Giovanni commanded. _"You can have them first start with that annoying Spearow flock on Route 1."_

"_You sure you want those Pokémon, sir?"_ Sebastian asked. _"They're pretty vicious. Especially that Fearow leader."_

"_Don't worry about such things,"_ Ardos spoke up to answer. _"We like them vicious and brutal. Makes turning them into Shadow Pokémon a lot easier and faster."_

"_Excellent,"_ Sebastian muttered. _"I shall send for Attila and Hun straightaway."_ Sebastian then walked away to find the duo he worked with often.

"_Come, Ardos, we shall leave Namba and Stein to work on creating this ShadowPokérus or whatever it is,"_ Giovanni said and motioned him to follow.

"_Understood,"_ Ardos said without question. He and the Cipher Peon accompanying him followed Giovanni out of the lab as instructed, leaving Namba and Stein ready to experiment once Attila and Hun bring in the Spearow flock with one of them hopefully infected with Pokérus.

"_Um, so what does 'XD' mean again?"_ Namba asked inquisitively. _"'X-ray of Darkness'? 'Xenophobia Death'? Uh… 'eXcellent Dirtbike'?" _

"… _eXtra Dimension… This is only the beginning of a new world order…"_

* * *

"_Now that the trial performed upon the Spearow flock went accordingly, what shall we do next?"_ Giovanni asked.

"_Now we try to perform it upon a Legendary Pokémon with one small difference,"_ Ardos answered.

"_What's that?"_

"_Make sure that our Legendary Pokémon become incapable of being purified. Ever…"_

* * *

"_Everyone gather around!"_ Ash called out to all of his Pokémon in the Oak Corral. They all came together with enthusiastic cries and sounds of delight end eagerness. Among the Pokémon that gathered around him besides Pikachu, Pidgeot, and Gallade were Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, all thirty Tauros, Heracross, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Grotle, Sceptile, Staraptor, Infernape, Floatzel, Charizard, and Gliscor.

"_Pika! Pika!"_ Pikachu called out to calm everyone.

"_Ash, this can't be all of your Pokémon,"_ Misty said skeptically. _"I've traveled with you since your journey began and I can still think of one Pokémon you're missing out on and who would be willing to battle alongside you in the Elite Four Challenge."_ Ash then grinned as a result, confounding Misty.

"_All taken cared of,"_ Ash replied and continued grinning. _"I know who you're talking about, Misty, and don't think for a second that I'd forget about him. But just in case, I also managed to contact another old friend as well, who should also on his way here to help the cause."_

"_Another Pokémon, huh?"_ Misty muttered curiously.

"_Ash, who are you missing?"_ Anabel asked. As on cue, an Officer Jenny was driving up to them on her motorcycle with a familiar Water-type Pokémon riding happily in the side car.

"_Does that answer your question?"_ Misty asked amusedly. She and Anabel then saw Ash run up to Officer Jenny and his old friend.

"_Hey, Squirtle!"_ Ash called out cheerfully as Squirtle immediately jumped into his arms. _"How you been?"_

"_Squirtle Squirt!"_ Squirtle chirped, happy to be reunited with Ash.

"_That's quite an accomplishment you have, Ash,"_ Jenny said and smiled. _"Being eligible to compete in the Challenge of the Elite Four is a prestigious honor. I salute you!"_

"_Thanks again for bring Squirtle, Jenny,"_ Ash said kindly.

"_Um, Ash, your hat is missing,"_ Jenny spoke randomly. Ash then searched the top of his hat and only felt his messy raven-black hair with his hand.

"_Who took my hat?!"_ Ash questioned around.

"_I didn't see who took it,"_ Misty said truthfully.

"_Whoever it was must have been so fast that as soon as our attention was off of you, it disappeared along with your hat,"_ Anabel explained.

"_Primeagh!"_

"_What was that?"_ Anabel, Misty, and Jenny asked at the same time, startled by the energetic sound. Ash merely grinned after being the first to see the relation between the familiar vigorous cry and the disappearance of his hat.

"_Somehow, I can tell that you were behind this. I'm impressed on how much you've improved since we last met. Welcome back, Primeape!"_

* * *

**Like I said earlier, I won't have a chance to update anytime soon. The same goes for the rest of my stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as my own recreation of the Team Rocket Sinnoh motto fight. So now then, if you please review and do whatever else you feel the need to do, it would be very much appreciated. Ciao!**


	21. Accomplishments

**It's been quite a while. Anyway, I thank you all for being patient with me. So now, here's a chapter to basically sum up the previous chapters. Please review when you get the chance.**

* * *

"_Charla and I will take our leave now,"_ Liza said. _"We both made sure your Charizard arrived to you as safe as possible."_

"_Me and Charizard are grateful to you for everything you've done, Liza,"_ Ash said respectfully. _"We hope your flight back to the Charicific Valley is a good one."_

"_One last thing, though…"_

"_What's up?"_

"_Charla wants you to say 'Good-bye!' to Charizard for her,"_ Liza said while Charla nodded._ "We've really got to go back now."_

"_No problem,"_ Ash said eagerly. _"Take care, Liza!"_ He waved to Liza and Charla as they ascended and flew west at the blink of an eye. _"They're pretty fast…" _

"_Well Ash, it's time for us to depart,"_ Scott spoke. The other seven Frontier Brains stood behind him as well as their engine-ready bus in front of the Battle Dimension, the sun slowly setting and closing the wild day Ash and company had.

"_It was so awesome finally getting to know my own Battle Facility, the Battle Dimension,"_ Ash cheered. His mother, Pikachu, friends, and Professor Oak stood behind him at his side. _"Do you guys have to leave so soon?"_

"_I don't,"_ Anabel spoke up and surprising everyone, especially Scott.

"_What's up, Anabel?"_ Brandon asked pensively. Anabel stepped forward from the other Frontier Brains right to the center of the two groups.

"_If it's okay, Scott, I'd like to stay with Ash a little bit longer,"_ Anabel said humbly, attracting multiple shocked glances from everyone, including Ash.

"_Anabel…,"_ Ash muttered softly.

"_I feel that I can help him move along his training for the Elite Four,"_ Anabel said. Scott looked at her briefly and knew that she was serious about staying with Ash for a while longer.

"_Well, all right,"_ Scott finally said, his answer making Anabel very happy. _"Apparently, I can't convince you once you've set your mind on something."_ Scott then nudged her a few times on the arm and gave a smirk. She was confused at first, but then realized what Scott was implying as shown by the sudden flushed redness in her pale face.

"_Wait! I-It's nothing like that!"_ Anabel cried out and attempted to deny it. Ash was perplexed by her sudden anxious outburst from Scott's implement while certain mature figures sighed.

"_You don't really get it, do you?"_ Misty asked Ash.

"_Uh, not really, no,"_ Ash said. _"Why?"_

"_Don't worry about it, Ash,"_ Gary said lightheartedly. _"You'll soon learn when it's time."_ The mood eventually calmed down and order was restored. A small flock of Pidgey flew across the red-orange-bleached sky in the direction of the Viridian Forest.

"_Anyway, with joking aside, there's one last thing I want to give you, Ash,"_ Scott announced and motioned Brandon to step forward. Brandon held a small, rectangular, black velvet case in both hands with great importance.

"_What's going on?"_ Ash asked quickly, but Scott placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"_Ash Ketchum, as the first challenger to ever complete the Battle Frontier and become the eighth Frontier Brain, it is my responsibility to tell you of your current status,"_ Scott said with a serious persona. _"After witnessing your current standings as a Pokémon Trainer, you will be placed as the true final challenge of the Battle Frontier. While six Frontier Symbols were needed to face Pyramid King Brandon, a challenger will need all lucky seven Symbols to face you, Dimension Hero Ash, in a grand battle of either Three-on-Three or Six-on-Six like you've done with Paul earlier."_

"_So, what would the challenger win if he or she somehow beats me in either match?"_ Ash asked skeptically.

"_Knowing that you're a Trainer who isn't easily defeated by most conventional means, I've made you like the ultimate Trainer to face in the Battle Frontier. But when you are actually bested in combat… Brandon!"_ Brandon obediently opened up the small velvet box, revealing two Symbols with a silver Symbol case resting upon the cushion. The Symbol on the left was silver in color with an imprint of Arceus, the Original One. The Symbol on the right was gold in color with an imprint of a Pikachu's face.

"_So those Symbols are my supposed conqueror's prizes, huh,"_ Ash said nonchalantly.

"_Correct, Ash. If the challenger decides on facing you Three-on-Three and wins, you award the challenger with the Gold Wisdom Symbol. If the challenger triumphs in a Six-on-Six battle, then the Platinum Unity Symbol is the prize. However, a challenger can only challenge you for either the Gold Wisdom Symbol or the Platinum Unity Symbol, not both. Do you understand?"_

"_Man, those Symbols are awesome!"_

"_Then go ahead and take the Symbol case in the middle."_ Ash gingerly picked up the silver case and opened it slowly. To his great surprise, the Gold Wisdom Symbol and Platinum Unity Symbol were already present inside the case. Scott was amused by the awestruck look on Ash's face. _"You know, the Symbols in the case were the first ones ever created. The originals, to say the least."_

"_You're giving me these?!"_

"_The rest of us found you to be worthy to at least have a pair, especially after your intense battle with Paul,"_ Scott said.

"_B-But what about the rest of you?!"_ Ash asked in concern.

"_Don't worry about it,"_ Anabel said as she walked up towards Ash. _"It's really a grand privilege."_

"_The rest of us Frontier Brains already had our times spent in the dazzling limelight,"_ Tucker announced. _"Of course, I never get tired of such attention and neither should you."_

"_I just like being the best,"_ Ash reasoned. _"I'm really glad that you all have done this for me, but it isn't that necessary."_

"_Well, that's Ash for you,"_ Brock added in. _"Showing more maturity and humility as time passes. I'm actually impressed on how much he's grown since I've first traveled with him."_

"_I second that emotion,"_ Misty said.

"_Ditto,"_ May, Max, and Dawn cheered.

"_We've all grown in our own ways, but the biggest challenge lies ahead of you, Ash,"_ Tracey commented. Ash continued to stare at his two Symbols while contemplating the words of his friends and fellow Frontier Brains.

"_Anyway, we gotta skedaddle,"_ Scott said and motioned the other Frontier Brains sans Anabel into the bus. _"We all wish you the best of luck in your training, Ash. We'll all be there once your challenge starts two months from now. And Anabel, don't shirk off your duties as well."_

"_We will, Scott,"_ Ash and Anabel said in unison as Scott became the last person to board the roaring bus. The remaining company waved good-bye to the bus as it departed towards the still ravaged scenery in the direction of Viridian City.

"_So how long will this place recover after the bizarre Spearow attack?"_

"_No clue, but Grandpa, Tracey, and I will diagnose the Spearow Tracey caught hopefully we'll learn more,"_ Gary said.The daytime slowly formed into nighttime as the sun descended lower beyond the horizon. Nocturnal Pokémon, such as Noctowl, Murkrow, and Gastly, have awakened to perform their nightly rituals of food gathering and mischievous pranks.

"_It's getting late, everyone,"_ Professor Oak announced. _"Let's all head back to Pallet Town for the night."_

"_So does this mean we'll all be staying in the Ketchums' and Oaks' residences once again?"_ Drew asked casually.

"_Like you have anywhere else in mind, Drew?"_ May argued back. _"I really don't mind staying over in the Ketchum's home as long as Mrs. Ketchum still allows us of course."_

"_Nonsense! I enjoy having company over,"_ Delia said happily. _"Things get pretty boring while Ash and friends travel around in different places. Mimey and I wouldn't mind for you guys staying another night!"_

"_Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Ketchum,"_ all the girls said together. Kenny, after watching their display of gratitude to their host for the past two weeks of waiting, then turned to Gary.

"_Well, not to be outdone by the girls, thanks for having us over, Gary,"_ Kenny said meekly.

"_Yes, it was a pleasure you to open up your home to us, though I've always preferred the outdoors,"_ Nando said.

"_Yeah, thanks,"_ Drew said laconically.

"_Okay, guys, no problem,"_ Gary said. _"We all should be thanking Brock for his services. He is definitely one of the greatest chefs out there, next to Ash's mother!"_ Murmurs of agreement followed while Brock maintained his constant humility and tried to quiet down the praises.

"_Okay, so the girls have been staying in my house while the guys were in Gary's house… Hey! Wait a minute!"_ Ash suddenly cried out. _"Does this mean I have to sleep in Gary's home if all the girls our staying in ours?!"_

"_Of course not, Ash,"_ Delia said amiably. _"These girls have respected our home long enough to not come barging into your room and perusing your belongings."_ Light laughter followed as Ash groaned at the thought.

"_What's wrong, Ash?"_ Misty asked playfully. _"Even with a girlfriend, you still can't sleep peacefully when there are other girls in your house?"_

"_Mistyyy…,"_ Ash groaned again and even Pikachu imitated his Trainer on top of his shoulder.

"_Hey, Mrs. Ketchum, can I also stay over in your home if it's okay with you?"_ Anabel asked genteelly.

"_Why of course, dear,"_ Delia responded kindly. _"You've given Ash a place to stay and now it's our turn to do the same for you! Of course, I'll still have to insist that Ash sleeps alone."_

"_W-What?!"_ Ash shouted in bewilderment as he was continually ribbed mercilessly. _"I don't understand what you guys are talking about! Me and Anabel and sleeping…"_

"_You'll understand when you're older, dear,"_ Delia said in a straightforward manner and urged the jokes to quiet down.

"_You know, Ash, if it's any consolation, I don't know what's going on either,"_ Max whispered to Ash.

"_But you've just turned ten,"_ Ash whispered back. _"If you know more of what's going on than I do, then you guys are really throwing me in a loop."_

* * *

Ash was tired from today's events, aside from the jokes about him and Anabel being together and alone at his home. He began slowing his pace as everyone else continued walking back to Pallet Town, having conversations about various hot Pokémon topics. Anabel was the first to notice Ash lagging behind so she purposely slowed her walking for him to catch up to her. Luckily for her, everyone else simply continued talking and did not really pay mind to the couple walking far behind them. So there were no more jokes made about them for now.

"_Hey, Ash,"_ Anabel called out to her young boyfriend. He was somewhat in a trance along with Pikachu, both staring up into the darkening sky. The lights of many stars started to form as the sunset has almost faded away.

"_Hmm, what's up, Anabel?"_ Ash responded in his friendly manner.

"_I can tell that there's something on your mind,"_ Anabel said. _"There's no use trying to hide it. You know you can't hide anything from me."_ Both Ash and Pikachu grinned and went back to looking at the sky.

"_I've got nothing to hide,"_ Ash said. _"You already know what I'm thinking of."_ He was right; Anabel did learn of what Ash was thinking of at that moment through his pensive face and focused eyes.

"_You're thinking about today, aren't you?"_ Anabel asked with a smile. Ash nodded in acknowledgement to her question.

"_See, I am just still amazed on everything that has happened to me today,"_ Ash said softly.

"_Pika Pikachu,"_ Pikachu muttered.

"_Even Pikachu agrees with you,"_ Anabel said lightheartedly.

"_Yeah, well today is the today that I was fully recognized as one of you,"_ Ash explained. _"Today, I became a Frontier Brain of a Facility of my own. All of you guys plus my friends, I couldn't ask for anything more."_

"_Hmm, you and Scott both agreed on you being the Dimension Hero of the Battle Dimension,"_ Anabel stated.

"_Correct, and to tell the truth, I thought it would all stop there…"_

"_I'm guessing you didn't expect becoming eligible for the Elite Four Challenge?"_

"_Yep. Man, I was so psyched to find out from Aya that I'd be facing two powerful members and a Champion of each region in two months. I'd get to face Koga, Lance, Wallace, Cynthia, and other powerful Trainers."_

"_And Gary volunteered to fight you as the Kanto Champion, right?"_

"_That's right. You know, I don't know how some people can handle all of this news."_

"_You should be proud, Ash. You've worked so hard and I couldn't be prouder!"_

"_Yeah… Some news like being able to fight the Elite Four is so awesome! Though there's some news that I've already become accustomed to…"_

"_You mean Paul just showing up unannounced? How does he do that?"_

"_Do what, Anabel?"_

"_Just, you know, come and go when you least expect it."_

"_Um, well,"_ Ash thought carefully from his extensive history with Paul back in Sinnoh. _"I could say it's coincidental."_

"_But how did he know that you were eligible for the Challenge of the Elite Four?"_

"_I hate to admit it, but Paul is really smart. It's like he just waits in the background and takes note of everything before taking action."_

"_So he's a brilliant strategist,"_ Anabel summed up.

"_And a cruel dictator to his Pokémon,"_ Ash added in. _"At least I hope, WAS a cruel dictator to his Pokémon."_

"_During your battle with him, he talked about why he pushes his Pokémon beyond the limit."_

"_I originally thought that he really wants to win and that he hates spoiled slackers, but it was because of a traumatizing first day as a Pokémon Trainer. From what Paul explained, he and Reggie both had trouble with Team Galactic with Paul receiving the blunt of the troubles. They lost their father and Paul was brutally tortured and taunted by the Galactic leader, Cyrus, for his weakness."_

"_I actually felt a little bit sorry for the poor guy,"_ Anabel said with sincerity. _"But…"_

"… _He didn't have to start off the way he is now,"_ Ash finished her sentence.

"_Anyway, I'm so proud of you for putting Paul in his place and showing him the error of his ways… again,"_ she said. _"Do you think he'd finally understand what you've been trying to show him?"_

"_I hope so,"_ Ash mumbled. _"Paul's a really great Trainer. He'd be an even greater rival if he started to show respect and care for his Pokémon. But I don't know when that'll happen."_

"_Speaking of Paul's Pokémon, have any idea about that Fearow he caught?"_

"_The very same Fearow that attacked me and Pikachu on our first day together that recently obtained a strange dark aura?"_

"_And Pokérus, according to the Pokédex."_ Ash merely shrugged and continued walking alongside Anabel.

"_Man, now I can't really believe this day,"_ Ash sighed loudly as he, Anabel, and the company before him were yards near Pallet Town. _"That bizarre Spearow attack still left me shaking…"_

"_Me too,"_ Anabel agreed. _"That attack so sudden and most of Route 1 was ravaged into a wasteland. I wonder what provoked them to do such a thing."_

"_Pika Pika,"_ Pikachu sighed worriedly.

"_Pikachu's concerned about whatever got a hold on the Spearow,"_ Anabel translated from Pikachu's sigh. Ash also felt what Pikachu was feeling, but was glad to hear it from Anabel. _"You know, I'm still wondering why Paul captured Fearow right after your Charizard and Liza's Charizard, Charla, took it down."_ He looked at her for a second before thinking back at the separation incident in that maze in Sinnoh due to Team Rocket's meddling.

"_If I'm not mistaken, Paul said to me, Dawn, and Brock that we owed him a Fearow,"_ Ash mused. _"I guess he didn't catch a Fearow back then."_

"_Do you know why he was interested in having a Fearow?"_

"_Well, Fearow are pretty strong and aggressive. And that particular Fearow he caught is all of the above."_

"… _And then some. Hee hee…"_

"_Anabel…"_

"_I know, Ash. Sorry."_ Anabel then took out a Poké Ball and released her Espeon in a flash of white.

"_Esp?"_ the Psychic-type mewled.

"_You've always enjoyed taking walks at night, which made me wonder if you were really meant to become an Umbreon,"_ Anabel said sweetly. Ash and Pikachu both observed Anabel's closeness with Espeon, which also shows how well she cared for her other Pokémon.

"_Your Pokémon are really lucky to have someone like you as their Trainer, Anabel,"_ Ash complemented.

"_Thanks, Ash, but I'm not the only one who deserves such a complement,"_ she responded and lightly kissed him on the cheek. It was Ash's turn to feel the color red filling in his face.

"_Pikapi…"_

Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu continued walking down the moonlit path to Pallet Town, a few feet behind everyone else. Basically, everyone was dragging their feet because they felt no rush in going back and do nothing before falling asleep wherever they would settle. It was only for a matter of seconds before Max raced ahead of everyone else and reached the top of a short hill. On the opposite side of the hill was the peaceful Town of Pallet.

"_We've made it back!"_ Max exclaimed and started to race downhill to Gary's house. Everyone, especially May, was a bit taken back by his sudden burst of energy.

"_The kid's probably hungry,"_ May stated and felt her own stomach quietly rumble. _"And it looks like so am I."_

"_I'll be on kitchen duty for everyone tonight to celebrate Ash's becoming of a Frontier Brain and his defending of his eligibility of competing in the Challenge of the Elite Four!"_ Delia announced readily with a warm smile on her face.

"_Thank you!"_ everyone yelled out to her.

"_I can help you with kitchen duty, Mrs. Ketchum,"_ Brock said, to which Delia nodded. Ash, Anabel, Pikachu, and Espeon finally caught up with everyone at the bottom of the hill. They were within earshot to hear the grand feast Ash's mother and Brock are making for everyone.

"_Wow! A feast for today's accomplishments…"_ Ash said in an almost breathless fashion.

"_Ash, remember to breath after finishing whatever's in your mouth,"_ Anabel said jokingly. _"Come on. Let's go join everyone."_

"_Right!"_

* * *

"_Quite a variety of Pokémon you have listed in your databanks, Rambo,"_ Stein said, impressed with the data shown from the fruits of the experiment.

"_It's Namba! And do you think it's time to work on a Legendary Pokémon?"_ Namba asked zealously.

"_No, not yet,"_ Stein said abruptly. _"We have to first test out Project: XDrus a few more times before trying it on a Pokémon."_

"_Why a few more times?"_

"_To make sure our ShadowPokérus-infected Pokémon cannot be purified."_

"_B-But…!"_

"_What?!"_

"_That's madness!"_ Namba shouted in astonishment. _"In all my years working in Team Rocket, never before I had to go so beyond the limits of the natural order!"_

"_But don't you want to control the limits of the natural order itself?"_ Stein asked in a hypnotic way. _"You've told me about how you tried to control the rage of a Lugia in the Whirl Islands of Johto. I'd say it's almost similar to what Cipher did to XD001 years ago under Greevil's rule."_

"_But, Stein…"_

"_I'll hear no more of this!"_ Stein shouted impatiently. He stormed off near the door, leaving Namba behind to think of his own personal ethics. However, Stein abruptly stopped in front of the door, coldness present. _"By the way, Namba, after looking through Team Rocket's databanks of available Pokémon or Pokémon capable of being captured, would you want XD00∞ as the Rayquaza Sebastian's agents managed to find or the Giratina living in the Torn World above Mt. Coronet?"_

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. I had to remember where I was and the rest was history. Anyway, if you would please review, then it'd be much appreciated. Ciao!**


	22. Brawl, Part I

… **It's quite interesting, really. I've come up with many new story ideas from my most recent dreams. I've been thinking about implementing them for some time now. Here is a glimpse for the future:**

"_**Ash, do you really have to do this?"**_

"_**It's the only way, Anabel! I have to go to the source. I have to go to Orre."**_

"… _**Then I'm going with you!"**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**You can't stop the Shadow Pokémon and Cipher alone. Not even Team Rocket stood a chance. I'm going with you and that's final!"**_

"…"

**This is only a simple preview. Let me know what you think about this after you have read this chapter. This is only part of the ideas I've had in my most recent dreams. You might have something good to contribute if you think or dream about it hard enough. I just want to make this the best story that it can be. That is all for now**_…_

* * *

"_That was a good night's rest,"_ Ash yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was able to get plenty of rest from the night despite having been worn out completely by all the excitement. Ash looked around his bedroom, catching a glimpse of the time 8:00 AM on his new Voltorb clock, and saw Pikachu softly snoring near his pillow.

"_Pi… Pi… Pi…,"_ Pikachu snored softly.

"_Pikachu, wake up, buddy,"_ Ash whispered and slowly shook his best Pokémon friend. The Electric-type slowly stirred and awakened a few seconds later.

"_Pi? Pikapi?"_

"_Come on and we'll first get breakfast and then train with the others afterwards,"_ Ash said and started to change into his usual Sinnoh attire. He grabbed his Poké Balls and cap and slowly walked towards the door with Pikachu following.

"_Pika Pikachu?"_ Pikachu questioned.

"_We'll just let the girls in the guest rooms sleep for now, Pikachu,"_ Ash answered. _"Misty and Anabel are in the room on the right while May, Dawn, and Zoey bunked together in the room at our left. And at this hour, Mom's probably awake doing whatever moms do."_ So Ash slowly opened the door with little difficulty. He was lucky that the resulting creaking sound from the old door hinges were not too loud. He made the door wide enough for him and Pikachu to squeeze through to get into the hallway.

"_Ash?"_ a soft voice spoke. Ash quickly found Misty already dressed up in her yellow attire with her Azurill in her arms as well.

"_Misty? What are you doing up?"_ Ash whispered, surprised to see her up early.

"_Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing,"_ Misty said jokingly. _"Since when were you a morning person?"_

"_Well, I'm hungry and I figured I could grab a bite to eat before training,"_ he answered casually. _"What about you?"_

"_I have to go back to the Cerulean Gym,"_ Misty said. _"I've been shirking my duties as a Gym Leader for a while now and just because my sisters are now home from their latest trip to Sootopolis City doesn't mean they're responsible enough to handle the Gym."_

"_Uh, I see,"_ Ash commented. _"Well, if you gotta go, then you gotta go. Good luck with the Cerulean Gym as you've always done."_

"_Thanks, Ash,"_ Misty said softly.

"_Actually, I have you to thank for gathering all of our friends together,"_ Ash said lightheartedly. Misty walked up to him and hugged him for a little bit and made sure Azurill was not squished between the two of them. Misty proceeded to pet Pikachu before making her leave.

"_It was great seeing again, Pikachu,"_ Misty said kindly.

"_Pikachu-pi!"_

"_Ciao!"_ Misty smiled and walked to the front door. She and Azurill looked back one more time and waved off to both Ash and Pikachu. Misty opened the door and left to finally follow up on her responsibilities.

"_So Misty left, huh?"_ another voice spoke up, coming from the kitchen. This time, the voice belonged to Delia.

"_Uh-huh,"_ her son responded, sounding somewhat sad for her sudden departure. Delia noticed this and slowly went to him

"_You know she's wanted to see you for a long time,"_ she said tenderly. _"When she and all of your friends came here looking for you, she wanted to say hi to you again when you came home from Sinnoh like she did in your return from Hoenn."_

"_Misty's one of my best friends. I'm really glad she did stop by."_

"_I'm also glad she stopped by,"_ a new voice spoke up. Anabel, dressed up in her formal-like attire, entered into the conversation. _"She knew a lot about Pokémon, especially Water Pokémon, and you."_

"_Anabel, you're up now?"_ Ash asked. _"I was just going to eggs."_

"_Can't let you eat that, 'Star Gut,'"_ Anabel said humorously while Ash, Delia, and Pikachu stared blankly at her for a while. _"… And I am also hungry after Misty left so please leave some eggs for me."_

"_Don't worry, Anabel,"_ Delia said. _"There's plenty to eat and it might even bring the rest of the girls out."_

"_Awesome! So let's get breakfast and then we can start training together!"_ Ash exclaimed eagerly.

"_Pika!"_

"_Hey, are May, Dawn, and Zoey still asleep?"_ Delia asked.

"_Not for long, I think,"_ Anabel muttered pensively. _"When I passed their room, I overheard distorted conversation on the other side."_

"_Did you eavesdrop on them the entire time?"_ Ash asked skeptically.

"_I did not want to since it's not in me to do so,"_ Anabel stated candidly. _"However, I could barely understand a word they were saying since the door muffled their conversation from me or anyone else for that matter. They sounded pretty urgent, though."_

"_I will no more hear of this eavesdropping,"_ Delia spoke up abruptly and effectively ended their own conversation. _"Mimey and I will make you two lovers something to eat and there should be something for Pikachu as well."_

"_Thanks!"_ Ash and Anabel said in unison.

* * *

"_You sure about this?"_

"_What's not to be sure? I simply want to test them out is all…"_

"_More like having jealously clouding your own thoughts."_

"_Oh, come on, Zoey. You know you have these feelings, too!"_

"…"

"_See? Now then, we have to confront her once and for all and settle this! Dawn! Zoey! Are you girls with me?"_

"_I'm in! I will do my best for Ash!"_

"_Zoey?"_

"… _Fine, but I can already tell that this isn't going to be pretty."_

* * *

"_Everyone, come out!"_ Ash shouted and tossed five Poké Balls into the air. Out of the Poké Balls came Sceptile, Floatzel, Infernape, Staraptor, and Snorlax. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to join the other Pokémon. They made various cries and sounds while conversing with each other.

"_Ash, we've gathered the rest of your Pokémon in the lab,"_ Gary called out with Anabel and the rest of his Pokémon trailing behind. There was a stampede even more chaotic than just the Tauros. This time, the rest of Ash's Pokémon, along with the Tauros, were eager to train. Pidgeot, Swellow, Noctowl, and Gliscor glided in the air with Gliscor still having some difficulty controlling its flight.

"_Gli!"_ the Fang Scorp Pokémon cried about and dove wobbly upon Ash.

"_Gliscor, watch—!"_

Gliscor pounced upon its Trainer once again with Ash trying to get out from under its large vampiric wings. The Ground and Flying type could already tell that Ash was annoyed by its antics and started to tear up. Surprisingly, instead of scolding his Gliscor, Ash merely placed a hand on Gliscor's shoulder.

"_Gliscor, this is the last time you will crash on top of me,"_ he said as calmly as possible after taking a few deep breaths. _"Because today, we all are going to improve! And that includes your trouble in gliding!"_

"_Gli! Gliscor!"_ Gliscor garbled and winked.

"_Okay, now Charizard, help Gliscor learn how to glide properly!"_ There was no response from Charizard. Ash, not wanting to waste his breath this time around, searched around all of his Pokémon until got a glimpse of Charizard and other two Pokémon in the center of an empty grass field.

"_Did you find Charizard?"_ Gary asked.

"_Over there,"_ Ash pointed out. He, Gary, and Anabel ran off to the empty grass field. The three of them found Charizard, Floatzel, and Sceptile in an intense deadlock, staring and waiting for the first move.

"_Wow, they must be really eager to start training,"_ Anabel remarked. She noticed Charizard carefully eyeing both Sceptile and Floatzel, Sceptile biting down hard on his twig, and Floatzel smirking with his arms crossed. The three Trainers watching their stare-down showdown felt chills going down their spines, knowing that all three Pokémon were very powerful indeed.

"_I think it'd be wise to NOT get in their way once they start,"_ Gary muttered nervously through closed teeth.

"_Right,"_ Ash and Anabel answered back. The three of them slowly walked away, leaving those three Pokémon to train themselves beyond the limit. On the way back to the rest of Ash's Pokémon, they saw Brock, Max, Drew, Kenny, and Nando hanging around and interacting with them.

"_Hey, guys,"_ Ash called out happily and waved.

"_You know, after examining your Pokémon here, you don't have such a bad Pokémon team after all,"_ Drew said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"_Uh, I think I'll take that as a complement from you, Drew,"_ Ash said, slightly confused.

"_And you wonder how May was able to put up with him and Harley in Johto,"_ Max said jokingly.

"_Don't compare me to that flamboyant rice queen,"_ Drew said sternly.

"_Uh, 'rice queen'?"_ Kenny asked.

"_Don't ask,"_ Max sighed. _"May told me that Harley was still up to his old dirty tricks in Johto, but at least she was smarter this time and didn't fall for them."_

"_Well, that's a relief,"_ Ash said. _"I remember during the times I've traveled with May that Harley gave her a lot of hard time. Don't really know why though… Maybe he likes her?"_ At that questioned, nearly everyone, including Ash's Pokémon, had a sudden fit of uproarious laughter and fell onto the ground. _"What did I say?!"_

"_Man, you don't know Harley at all!"_ Drew coughed out in between laughs. He was able to straighten himself out first and stood back up to tell the real truth about Harley. _"You all should listen to what about I'm going to say about Harley. This took place back at the Grand Festival in Silver Town. May, Solidad, and I were minding our businesses in the main lobby until we saw Harley…"_

* * *

"_Hey there, sweet thang! How'd you like to strap your gorgeous arm around my adorable, svelte, and cuddly Cacturne-like physique?"_

"_Uh, who are you?"_

"_W-Wait a minute!! Y-You're a kid?!"_

"_Uh, yes… My name's Timmy Grimm, otherwise once known as The Phantom, Masked Coordinator of Verdanturf Town!"_

"_Uh… uhh…"_

"_Do I know you? I've seen you on TV during the Hoenn Grand Festival years ago. You know, you look like you might know that rose-themed Coordinator from LaRousse City, whom I've defeated in a battle in Verdanturf Town. Or maybe you know May of Petalburg City?"_

_And while the young Coordinator and his Dusknoir continued to ponder back to that time, Harley slowly tiptoed away until he was near the bathrooms and ran into one of them without looking which bathroom he ran into. May, Drew, and Solidad first stared at the pondering Coordinator who Harley mistakenly hit on before shifting their stunned gazes upon the men and women bathrooms. Shocked by his most outrageous display to date, they were too shocked to move a single inch._

"_Drew? Solidad? I'm scared…"_

"_So are we, May… So are we…"_

* * *

"_And there you have it,"_ Drew said smugly, eyes closed and not knowing the others already abandoned him. One reflexive open eye caused him to swiftly turn his head side to side. He noticed Ash's Pokémon have also left him behind. _"Uh, hello?"_ Drew then found the humans at a nearby distance watching Brock dance in his colorful Mexican Paradise costume along with Sudowoodo, Happiny, and Croagunk in their own matching costumes, mustaches, and maracas.

_ Lalala la-la-la! I really love this song!  
_

_ Lalala la-la-la! My passion burns for more!  
_

_ La-la-la! This is my paradise! Full of girls!!  
_

_ LOVE–LY LA–DIES! RRRR!  
_

Everyone started applauding and cheering for the Pewter City Pokémon Breeder. Brock and his two Pokémon took their bows, listening to the cries of "Bravo!" and "Encore!" and "What the heck?!" given from his small audience. It was only after a few seconds did Brock, Sudowoodo, and Croagunk perked their heads up, wondering who said the latter of the audience cries.

"_What are you doing?"_ The person who shouted the latter was Drew.

"_We were listening to Brock singing the only song he knows,"_ Ash said.

"_Well, you were supposed to listen to me about Harley,"_ Drew retorted.

"_Sorry, but no one asked to know THAT about Harley,"_ Gary said smirking. _"So we decided to ditch you when your story got… well, out of hand, so to say."_

"_Funny,"_ Drew said coolly and started to walk away in the same cold manner as Paul. _"Whatever. I'm outta here! Just tell May that I'll be waiting in Sinnoh so that I can defeat her in the Super Contests there."_ Drew casually walked away, throwing a red rose high in the air behind him at the same time, until he was out of the area. The small group continued staring for awhile, somewhat stumped that he would just abruptly leave. But then again, this was Drew they dealt with. And while he was slightly less conceited than Paul, he was still regarded as full of himself nonetheless.

"_To each his own, I suppose,"_ Max said in a deadpan tone. Nando then stepped out in front of the group. _"Nando?"_

"_I'm afraid I'll be taking my leave as well,"_ Nando said politely. _"I have so many places in mind where I would want to be. And Kanto is all too new to me…"_

"_Nando, wait,"_ Max called out and ran to the bard. _"Thank you for telling me those awesome Sinnoh Time-Space stories!"_ Nando nodded and walked away from the group while he gently played his harp, soothing the atmosphere. However, the harp strums also started Charizard, Floatzel, and Sceptile's training regiment.

"_Rrrrrrd!"_

"_Tile!"_

"_Floa Floa!"_

* * *

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted in panic. Ash, his Pokémon, and the rest of his friends noted on how the three of Ash's powerful Pokémon, which represented of Fire, Water, and Grass, attacked and defended from attacks.

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile growled as he swiped and damaged Charizard's left wing with Leaf Blade. Charizard struggled on having a firm stance upon landing after the Leaf Blade. He toppled while trying to work out balance with his right wing.

"_Floa Floa Floa!"_ Floatzel shouted upon slamming the back of Sceptile's head with Aqua Jet. As a result, Sceptile fell onto the ground, clutching the back of his head in pain. Before the Sea Weasel Pokémon could charge into Charizard with Aqua Jet, Charizard used the remaining strength in his right wing for a Steel Wing attack. The Steel Wing forced Floatzel, upon collision, right out of his Water-type attack and flying up in pain.

"… _S-Scep?"_ Sceptile grunted as he recovered from Aqua Jet's minimal damage. The Forest Pokémon noticed Floatzel flung up high in the air by Charizard's Steel Wing and decided to attack the vulnerable Water-type for revenge. _"Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile sprayed a barrage of Bullet Seeds from his mouth, landing effective and repetitive hits on Floatzel's back.

"_It's super effective,"_ Kenny commented while in awe from all the action. Everyone all noticed Sceptile still spraying Bullet Seeds onto Floatzel. They did not notice Charizard preparing a Flamethrower in his jaws.

"_Rrrrrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared and unleashed a narrow and concentrated Flamethrower at the preoccupied Sceptile. The Grass-type staggered back from the flames and ended his Bullet Seed barrage.

"_No, THAT'S super effective,"_ Max emphasized from observing Flamethrower's power. _"Wow! Ash! Your Charizard's Flamethrower has gotten stronger instead of being just plain wild!"_

"_Thanks, Max, but credit should go to Liza and Charla for helping train Charizard for me,"_ Ash said. While Ash and his friends watched the battle and the rest of Ash's Pokémon deciding to pair up like Sceptile, Charizard, and Floatzel did, Brock felt a little bit of loneliness and mild agitation.

"_Hey!"_ he called out to the others. _"Aren't you guys going to listen to my song?"_

"_But this is more interesting,"_ Gary reasoned. Brock, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Happiny then stood in front of them and took up threatening flamenco poses. _"Uh, what?"_

"_You can either be a wallflower like Drew or you can join me on the dance floor,"_ Brock said before he and his Pokémon formed new flamenco poses, which was their way of issuing a challenge.

"_I don't dance,"_ Gary simply said. _"And how can Drew be a wallflower if he gives all the girls roses?"_ Brock and his Pokémon, except for Croagunk, fell down in defeat.

"_Oh, come on,"_ Brock cried out. _"I actually became so enthusiastic on performing my song!"_

"_Sudo,"_ Sudowoodo muttered sadly.

"_Hap Happiny!"_ Happiny cried.

"_Croa… Croa… Croa…"_ Croagunk croaked as it continued staring at Brock, Sudowoodo, and Happiny weeping openly on the ground. While their original attempt at taking everyone's attention from the training battle, this new scene ironically worked.

"_Sorry, Brock, but I've got to train my other Pokémon,"_ Ash said with Pikachu jumping back to his left shoulder.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu called out to Ash and pointed to a wide and outspread section of the Oak Corral.

They saw the rest of Ash's Pokémon in pairs and groups, which was from watching Charizard, Sceptile, and Floatzel's vigorous battle. Bulbasaur and Squirtle trained together for old time's sake. Gallade, Infernape, and Primeape, who was still wearing its golden P1 Grand Prix championship belt it won years ago, collided fists, flaming fists, and psychic blades while running alongside each other in astounding speeds. Pidgeot and Staraptor flapped their wings as hard as they could to create updrafts for Gliscor to practice its gliding. Swellow attempted to knock Ash's shiny Noctowl out of the sky with high speed attacks while the Owl Pokémon waited for opportunities to use Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Confusion all at once. Snorlax trained his own endurance against twenty-nine Tauros while the main leader himself trained with Bayleef. Cyndaquil and Totodile wanted to strengthen their powers together like they did in Johto. Donphan and Heracross trained together with Donphan using Rollout to bowl over the Single Horn Pokémon. Corphish and Kingler wanted to test their pincers against the ever slippery and affectionate Muk. Grotle, Torkoal, and Glalie decided to pair up since every other Pokémon were training already.

"_They're really going at it,"_ Ash commented breathlessly.

"_Chaaa,"_ Pikachu sighed in amazement.

"_Pikachu's saying he's jealous that all the other Pokémon have started,"_ Anabel said, having understood Pikachu's thoughts. Pikachu then ran up ahead to join with each group to see how they all established their own training regiments.

"_I've never seen all my Pokémon just training without my word,"_ Ash said.

"_They all car about you for sure, Ash,"_ Anabel said. _"They don't need to hear it to get started. You've trained them all enough for them to know what they should do without being told to do so."_

"_I see. I'd better supervise them."_

"_What about Floatzel, Sceptile, and Charizard?"_

"_They've known what to do since before I've even met them!"_

"_That's for sure,"_ Gary said blatantly. _"That reminds me, I've got to start training myself so Ashy boy here has a real fight when the time comes to fight the 'Kanto Champion' in the Challenge of the Elite Four."_

"_Why don't you just become the Kanto Champion, Gary?"_ Max asked.

"_I've decided to spend the rest of my life as a Pokémon Researcher like my grandpa, Max,"_ Gary answered. _"I just play and train with Blastoise and the rest of my Pokémon whenever I'm not solving the mysteries of Pokémon evolution and such."_ With that said, Gary left the rest to do what he said and that was to bring his team back into shape. Ash pecked Anabel on the cheek since he felt it was his turn and left to mediate over the rest of his Pokémon. Anabel noticed Kenny and Max standing idly by while Brock pulled himself together.

"_So what are you two going to do?"_ Anabel asked the two young boys.

"_I guess I really have nothing to do,"_ Max said. _"There's no way I can take on Ash in a battle! Not now anyway!"_

"_But you really knew a lot about Pokémon when you guys stopped by the Battle Tower for an Ability Symbol Battle,"_ Anabel said.

"_Turns out I still have ways to go,"_ Max muttered grudgingly and shrugged.

"_Don't worry about it, kid,"_ Kenny said to Max and placed an arm around him as a friendly gesture. _"As Pokémon Trainers, we've all got a lot to learn to reach the top. And you're still starting out, too! You probably haven't battle a Gym Leader yet."_ The very last term caught Brock's attention as he lastly recalled Happiny into her Poké Ball.

"_Did you say you're looking to challenge a Gym Leader here in Kanto, Max?"_ Brock asked.

"_Oh, yeah! That's right!"_ Max exclaimed. _"Your younger brother is in charge of the Pewter City Gym when you left."_

"_That's right."_

"_Can I challenge Forrest to a Gym Battle for a Boulder Badge then?"_

"_It's not up to me now, you know."_

"_Then it's settled!"_ Max became so excited for his first Gym Battle that he forgot about waiting to say good-bye to his own sister and ran off ahead. Brock sheepishly rubbed the backside of his head.

"_Well, I guess I can should Max around,"_ Brock thought and walked to catch up. _"But if that kid pulls me away from a cute girl in sight with Croagunk's assistance, then I'm so leaving."_

"_Bye, Brock!"_ Anabel said and she and Kenny waved while receiving a wave back from Brock. With Brock and Max now gone on their journey, Kenny unenthusiastically walked around in circles. _"Still waiting for Dawn and Zoey?"_ Kenny stopped walking and looked at her in surprise.

"_Wait, what?"_ Kenny stuttered as though he felt a secret go by without him knowing. Anabel gave him a skeptical look. _"Oh… I guess I don't have to then. Have you seen them and Max's sister yet?"_

"_They're still probably back in Ash's house."_

"_Heh… It's just like Dee Dee to stuff her face full with good breakfast. Well, if you see her again later, tell her I'm off to explore Kanto some more. I'll probably go to the Saffron City Contest first. Bye."_ Kenny gave her a friendly smile before leaving himself to pursue his dreams, just like everyone else did earlier. Anabel was alone now in a section of the Oak Corral, near the battle of Ash's most dedicated battlers.

"_I'd better do something now,"_ Anabel muttered to herself.

"_Not before you deal with us first!"_ a familiar voice spoke from behind the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower. Anabel quickly turned around, face to face with…

"_May! Dawn! Zoey! What are you three doing?"_ Anabel asked, somewhat surprised to see the three Coordinators come out of nowhere.

"_Well, one of us were about to do something until you stepped in!"_ May said, sounding strangely defiant.

"_What? What are you girls talking about?"_

"_Oh, come on,"_ Dawn said impatiently. _"As a girl, you should have a top priority. And what you have was supposed to be for one of us!"_

"_I don't understand__…__ What did I do?"_ Anabel sounded worried, fearing that she might have actually hurt someone. She would never harm another intentionally and without justification. She couldn't figure out the riddle the three of them placed upon her for a few seconds. And then, it hit her. It became as clear as day to her what they wanted now. The answer Anabel had made her shudder and gasp in great astonishment. Her bright lavender eyes diluted as she struggled to hold her ground. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that they wanted _him_...

"_You want Ash…"_

* * *

**I actually had this chapter ready on September 11, but I felt I should not do anything other than the usual. I mean, millions of lives were lost seven years ago and I could not really focus much on anything else. Even the news continually made itself known in my school, from taking a moment of silence to recalling experiences on that day. And I'm a senior now, so I took it easy.**

**Anyway, I thank those who've read this story since its onset. There have been quite a lot of you now and that makes me very happy to know my work is well-appreciated. I write because I just love to do so. From Pokémon to any other subjects, I will make notes of and expand upon them. So please review if you ever get the chance. I would really appreciate your thoughts. **

**Ciao!**


	23. Brawl, Part II

**Well, here is the second part of the previous chapter. And by "Battle Royale" for those who are not entirely sure of, I meant both the vigorous training among Ash's Pokémon as though it was a free-for-all and the upcoming battle between Anabel and the three Coordinators since they will also attack each other. After all, while they have teamed up to confront Anabel, they have their own needs for Ash. So please, enjoy…**

* * *

She could not believe this. Three girls whom she have known through Ash… And like most girls, before any of them, he has won over their hearts with his admirable determination and love for Pokémon. The Salon Maiden thought she had _him_ all to herself, but not without repercussions. _They_ also wanted _him_…

"_You want Ash…"_

"_We know that you won't give him up with out a fight,"_ May said with an enlarged Poké Ball on hand. _"I'm kinda amazed you showed feelings for him now. Back when I traveled with him, you were probably very good to hide those feelings. Anyway, we're gonna skip all unnecessary details and head straight to battle!"_

"_You know, I've had suspicions on you three when Ash and I arrived at the Battle Dimension with Scott and the other Brains,"_ Anabel said, fixing her gaze upon the three Coordinators. _"I'm sure you all had extensive histories with Ash, especially after seeing him with you for a while in the Battle Frontier, May."_ Anabel's mood relaxed a little after taking a calm breath and looked up at the clear blue sky; a happy thought present in her mind. _"But Ash was free for anyone who was able to get to him. And I had the ability to do so!"_ Her last sentence gave her much confidence that May, Dawn, and Zoey slightly stepped back from her authority.

"_Maybe so, but we all deserve a chance with him,"_ Dawn responded confidently.

"_And I thought I could have a shot too, but not like this,"_ Zoey said quietly with a little hint of hesitation in her voice. Dawn, being one of her closest friendly rivals, quickly noted her sudden change in attitude.

"_What's wrong?"_ Dawn asked.

"_Ash is with Anabel now and I kinda feel bad for having to get in their way,"_ Zoey said while staring at her feet. Dawn comforted her by giving her a brief hug. Simple, but pleasant…

"_You'd better heed her words to avoid doing something you might regret,"_ Anabel said. Unfortunately, her words fell on deaf ears.

"_No need to worry, Zoey!"_ Dawn said in her usual cheerful manner.

"_That's right!"_ May said, overhearing their conversation. _"Don't think of this as breaking up a couple. Even I'm beyond such a horrible thing to do."_

"_Then why are we doing this again?"_ Zoey asked urgently.

"_Well for starters, we'll see if the love Anabel has for Ash is real indeed,"_ May said. _"And if it's not, then you get the idea."_ Anabel heard all of this; the words painfully twisting her heart. She could not stand to hear such lies from these jealous cretins any longer.

"_You're questioning my love for Ash?!"_ Anabel shouted, marking this one of the very few instances she had ever lost her control of her emotional stability. _"Fine! If it's a battle you want, then you got it!"_

* * *

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel shouted and fired a Razor Wind attack from his tail. The attack was meant for Sceptile, who evaded it with relative ease.

"_Pikapi!"_

"_Pikachu, what a—!"_ Pikachu quickly tackled Ash onto the ground, saving him from an oncoming Razor Wind. That attack created a large crescent-shaped impact on the ground.

"_That was a close one,"_ Ash muttered breathlessly. He watched the currently intensive training battle between Charizard, Floatzel, and Sceptile as they constantly shifted spots in the Oak Corral, possibly endangering the other Pokémon in training.

"_Pika-chu?"_

"_We'll just have to supervise and make sure the others stay out of their way," _Ash answered. _"While it's awesome to have dedicated Pokémon, I don't want to have injured Pokémon by the time the Elite Four Challenge starts."_

"_Pika Pikachu…"_

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile shouted while running full speed with a Leaf Blade in the air to strike down Floatzel. The Sea Weasel Pokémon cleverly used Ice Fang to catch the blade in his mouth. The ice-powered fangs created jagged bolts of ice blue energy which quickly ensnared the Leaf Blade before striking Sceptile on the abdomen. Sceptile could not escape the attack due to his blade caught.

Meanwhile, Charizard circumnavigated several feet overhead of his two training partners. The Fire and Flying-type was safe in the air due to being out of range of attacks and thereby contemplated on how to strike down the two other Pokémon. Charizard first thought about blasting Sceptile in the back with Flamethrower, but then Floatzel would use the cover to launch a Water Pulse. Charizard then thought about using Steel Wing on both of them. However, Sceptile still has complete maneuverability while Floatzel immobile while holding onto the Leaf Blade. Thereby, Floatzel would receive the Steel-type attack while Sceptile could ambush him. The Flame Pokémon then thought about sending an Overheat attack their way at its strongest point: the first time it is used in battle. Of course, the attack would send both combatants flying in the air. But then, both Floatzel and Sceptile were powerful enough to regain movement quickly, even in midair, and strike back before Charizard could do anything else.

Then finally, inspiration struck Charizard when he saw his two old friends, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, training together nearby. Bulbasaur caught Squirtle in a Vine Whip attack and attempted to toss the Tiny Turtle Pokémon after a few spins.

"_Rrrrrrd!"_ Charizard bellowed in ferocity and dove towards Sceptile and Floatzel in blinding speed. The Fire and Flying-type quickly snatched Sceptile and managed to place the Forest Pokémon in a full-nelson before flying back up in the air. And with the Ice Fang still in effect, Floatzel was forcibly taken up in the air.

"_Floa Floa! Floa Floa! Floa Floa!"_ Floatzel shouted in panic, flailing all of his limbs in the air. The Sea Weasel Pokémon could not think straight when the entire situation changed. He did not even think about canceling out his own Ice Fang attack. Regardless, all three Pokémon were far up high in the air; high enough for Charizard to use Seismic Toss. Charizard picked up speed as all three circled around furiously with Floatzel dangling by an Ice Fang. This was to disorient both combatants and to build up power for the final throw. After several complete circles, the Flame Pokémon dove down towards the ground in amazing speed.

"_Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile shouted and fired a SolarBeam onto the ground before impact, having stored sunlight while Charizard prepared Seismic Toss. The powerful Grass-type attack managed to soften the landing for all of them, making Charizard's attack less effective than it originally was. Even Floatzel survived the ordeal.

Upon impact, Charizard released Sceptile from the full-nelson with less strength, apparently caught off guard by the SolarBeam. Floatzel landed on the ground with a plop with Ice Fang disappearing without a trace. Sceptile and Charizard managed to land on their feet while Floatzel quickly stood back up, not wanting to fall behind.

Ash and Pikachu were the only ones watching their fight while the other Pokémon did not fall into distraction and continued training. While they were amazed on how much stronger all three have gotten overtime, their priorities were to ensure all the other Pokémon, including themselves, were ready to face the Elite Four in two months.

"_Let's go, Pikachu,"_ Ash said. Both Trainer and Pokémon ran together; their footsteps heard in the crunching grass. _"I hope Anabel is taking it easy."_

* * *

Anabel, May, Dawn, and Zoey made their way to a separate part of the Oak Corral. To the lake where Ash's Bulbasaur dug for the migrating Skiploom and Jumpluff years ago was where they decided the location of their battle. The lake grew spectacularly over gradual expansion. The surface sparkled under the gentle rays of sunlight. Several Water Pokémon took up residence under the consent of the Skiploom and Jumpluff until they return via their migration route.

"_So what are the rules for this battle?"_ Anabel asked.

"_We'll all each one Pokémon in all,"_ May said. Dawn eagerly raised her hand for her chance to speak next.

"_It'll be like a Battle Royale, in which we all team up on you so that we can be with Ash!"_

"_Except it's a free-for-all, as in we can even attack each other,"_ Zoey spoke up, looking at her other two Coordinator rivals.

"_I see,"_ Anabel said; ready to choose a Pokémon to represent her honor. _"Espeon, come out my f—!"_

"_Hold it!"_ Zoey said, holding an arm out to stop Anabel, May, and Dawn from drawing their Poké Balls. _"How about we use a Pokémon we have not used recently?"_

"_But I wanted Blaziken to help me,"_ May reasoned.

"_And I've wanted to test out Prinplup ever since Piplup evolved back at the Sinnoh Grand Festival,"_ Dawn argued.

"_So you're saying that you don't trust your other Pokémon rather than your starter and signature Pokémon?"_ Zoey taunted, hoping to even the playing field for Anabel.

"_No way!"_ May and Dawn answered aggressively.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Anabel asked skeptically.

"_It would be much more of a challenge, especially when dealing with a Frontier Brain such as yourself,"_ Zoey said. _"Plus, you've got guts if you somehow were able to get into Ash's thick head and get him to love you back. You've got style and talent. You're okay in my book, Anabel."_ Anabel felt at peace to receive such kindness, even if was from a love rival.

"_Thanks, Zoey,"_ Anabel said humbly, to which Zoey nodded.

"_I'll start off, then,"_ May announced with a Poké Ball in hand. _"Skitty, on stage!"_

"_Me next!"_ Dawn declared. _"Swinub, spot–light!"_

"_Shellos, time for the curtain call!"_

All at once, the three Coordinators summoned quite a variety of Pokémon. Some were pretty basic, but were trained well nonetheless. Anabel grabbed a Poké Ball and enlarged it, looking at its shiny red-and-white chrome sphere.

"_I haven't used you in a real battle yet, my friend,"_ she thought. _"I remembered when I first found you in the forest, frightened by the Beedrill. I came to your rescue and that's when I learned how you were not ready to fight back. But we've been together for a good time now and it was thanks to Ash's help that you evolved. I know you can do it."_

"_Have you decided your Pokémon yet?"_ Zoey asked, impatiently tapping her foot. Anabel nodded and before tossing the Poké Ball, she gave it a kiss for luck since it held a Pokémon she believes to have represented her feelings for Pokémon… and for Ash.

"_Chimecho, come out my friend!"_ Anabel called out her Chimecho to its first real battle.

"_Chiiiime,"_ the Wind Chime Pokémon sang happily. Chimecho saw that it was in a battle with three other Pokémon, making it cringe in fear.

"_Chimecho, calm down,"_ Anabel said telepathically to her cowering Psychic-type. _"I'll guide you from here on out. You'll be fine, my friend!"_

"_Not to sound like Paul, but you can't win with a scared Pokémon,"_ Dawn said arrogantly.

"_Then I hope you don't mind me taking the first move! Chimecho, use Astonish!"_

"_Chime!"_ Chimecho, eager to not let its Trainer down, glided towards Swinub. Chimecho then proceeded to make a scary face while releasing a horrible sound from within its own screams. Swinub was now running around the field, bewildered by the attack.

"_Ah, Swinub, wait!"_ Dawn called out. _"I don't understand how Chimecho did anything without Anabel saying anything at all!"_

"_Anabel has the gifted ability to communicate telepathically with her Pokémon aside from learning of a Pokémon's feelings,"_ May said. _"I thought you knew this already."_

"_I forgot,"_ Dawn said.

"_Well you better get Swinub under control."_

"_Uh, Swinub, use Take Down!"_

"_Swiiii,"_ Swinub moaned and shook in fear under a tree, unable to attack due to Astonish's effect. Dawn started to panic over this situation. Feeling she must step in to help her out, May was ready to give out a command for Skitty.

"_Skitty, use Assist on Chimecho!"_

"_Nya!"_ Skitty's paw glowed and release Beautifly's Silver Wind. A Bug-type attack like Silver Wind would really damage Chimecho upon contact.

"_Chimecho, fly around it to dodge!"_

"_Chime!"_ Chimecho, feeling a bit more confident in its fighting abilities after successfully attacking Swinub, took that chance and swirled around Skitty's Silver Wind attack until the Assist was over.

"_Skitty, use Blizzard!"_

"_Nyaaaa!"_ Skitty attacked once Chimecho got close enough from evading the Silver Wind. The Wind Chime Pokémon got caught in that frigid gale, shivering from the cold and from being attacked unexpectedly.

"_Shellos, use Mud Bomb!"_

"_Shell!"_ Shellos pulled its head back; its elastic neck charging the momentum for the attack. The Sea Slug Pokémon of the West then fired several mud balls from its mouth at the same time it catapulted its head forward. The Mud Bomb sailed past Chimecho and right onto Skitty, halting the Blizzard.

"_Skitty! What was that for Zoey?!"_

"_It is a free-for-all you know. And Chimecho was already in trouble as it is."_

"_Fine then! Skitty, use Assist on Shellos!"_

"_Nya!"_ Skitty used Fire Spin from Assist's power, courtesy of Blaziken. Shellos jumped into the eye of the Fire Spin without a word from Zoey, already having an idea on what to do. While May and Zoey were preoccupied with each other, Anabel seized the advantage of being unnoticed by finishing off Dawn's recovering Swinub with a telepathic command to her Psychic-type.

"_Chimecho, use Confusion on Swinub!"_

"_Chiiiii,"_ Chimecho hummed and utilized its psychic energy to take hold of the Pig Pokémon. A moderate blast of psychic energy sent Swinub right into the tree it cowered under.

"_No, Swinub! Use Ice Shard! Blizzard! Something!!"_

"_Swi?"_ Swinub picked its head off the ground; its eyes glowing purple. The Ice and Ground-type suddenly slammed its body continuously onto the tree, having temporarily lost its self-judgment to Confusion.

"_Swinub, snap out of it!"_

It was too late. Swinub tackled the tree so hard out of confusion that it collapsed under exhaustion. The Pig Pokémon was unable to continue representing Dawn in the love battle for dear Ash.

"_One down,"_ Anabel thought.

* * *

"_Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile shouted and used Pound on Charizard. Sceptile's strength, plus the thickness of his tail, was able to send Charizard right onto Floatzel. The Sea Weasel Pokémon was pushed back as a result. Becoming more and more determined to show Sceptile and Charizard that he was the strongest, Floatzel erupted water from around him in a stylish way before forming it into an Aqua Jet.

"_Floa Floa!"_ Floatzel yelled out and rocketed into the air, ready to strike the unlucky one.

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile immediately charged in; his Leaf Blade sharpened and as green as ever. One quick horizontal swipe sliced the water that formed the Aqua Jet completely in half. Floatzel tumbled out while Charizard slammed his flame-tipped tail into the Water-type, knocking him near the training site of Glalie, Grotle, and Torkoal.

"_F-Floa?"_ Floatzel mumbled, taking interest in the training among Torkoal, Glalie, and Grotle.

Glalie was floating in the air, out of reach from mediocre physical attacks. It kept on firing Ice Beams from its horns toward the two turtle-like Pokémon. Grotle was able to dodge those since it still retained its phenomenal speed from when it was a Turtwig. Torkoal, on the other had, either used Iron Defense to deflect the Ice-type attack or used Flamethrower to counter it. Of course, whenever Torkoal or Grotle tried to attack Glalie, the Face Pokémon uses Gyro Ball to simply roll away.

Around this time, Torkoal and Grotle teamed up to find away to land at least one hit upon Glalie. Floatzel momentarily observed their training while Sceptile and Charizard grappled hands. Glalie continued to fire Ice Beam, but this time Torkoal got on top of Grotle and protected both with Iron Defense. At the instant Glalie paused after the Ice Beam barrage, Grotle ran as fast as it could with Torkoal clinging onto the bushes on its back. Glalie immediately saw what was happening and resumed using Ice Beam. Instead of evading, Grotle made an abrupt stop to which Torkoal released its hold on Grotle's back shrubs and darted towards the surprised Ice-type. The Fire-type then retracted its head and limbs into its coal-black shell for an Iron Defense, facing an oncoming Ice Beam. The Ice Beam did not reflect of Torkoal this time. The Ice Beam struck the side of the shell instead of the top, where it would simply bounce off. The attack encased Torkoal's entire shell with ice, triggering several memories within Floatzel's mind after observing that display.

"_Floa,"_ Floatzel sighed, wishing he could somehow use the Ice Jet combo right now just to show off to Charizard and Sceptile. Floatzel then watched Glalie defend itself from Torkoal's new "Icy Iron Defense" combo with a barrier formed from the absolute zero power of its Sheer Cold attack. The collision destroyed the ice around Torkoal and sent Glalie for a spin.

"_Gro-tle!"_ Grotle shouted and used Razor Leaf to amazing retard Torkoal's fall. Razor Leaf was also ineffective against Torkoal so all it did was provided a leaf updraft for the free-falling Coal Pokémon. Once Torkoal safely got on ground, Glalie also recovered from the collision and prepared another Ice Beam.

"_Floa Floa!"_ Floatzel knew the time was right. He formed a new Aqua Jet right before Glalie fired its Ice Beam. Before any of them could perceive, Floatzel dove in the path of the Ice-type attack with his Aqua Jet, recreating the Ice Jet.

"_Gla!"_

"_Gro?"_

"_Tooorkooaaal!!"_

"_Floa Floa Floa!"_ Floatzel flew off with full mobility of his recreated Ice Jet. He saw Sceptile and Charizard colliding Leaf Blades with Steel Wings, oblivious to everything else around them. Floatzel first crashed into Sceptile; the ice element was apparently strong against him. Charizard, viewing Floatzel's special attack combination right in front of him, immediately gained a desire to test his strength against the Ice Jet.

"_Rrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared and unleashed Flamethrower in hopes of dissolving the Ice Jet. Floatzel retaliated by spinning his Ice Jet in a rapid pace. The Ice Jet pierced through the Flamethrower; the spinning created wind pressure that blew away the flames. Floatzel then struck Charizard in the center of his body. With increased power from the spin, the Ice Jet toppled the Flame Pokémon. Sceptile, upon regaining his strength, noticed the power and versatility of Floatzel's Ice Jet combo.

"_Scep Sceptile,"_ Sceptile growled, personally challenging the Ice Jet against his own power.

"_Floa Floa,"_ Floatzel smirked and darted to his next opponent.

"_Scep…"_ Sceptile charged power in both his right and left Leaf Blades. After powering up, the Forest Pokémon charged in towards the oncoming Ice Jet. Sceptile attempted to use Leaf Blade, X formation right on the nose, but Floatzel proved to be even quicker by harmlessly passing through the blades and crashing into Sceptile again. The Grass-type managed to keep balance from the hit, ready to try X formation again. Floatzel made a u-turn to attack Sceptile again with the favored Ice Jet combo, but what they did not count on was…

"_Rrrrrrd!"_ Charizard rejoined the fray, flying in high speed. Fire crackled in his mouth, assumed to be used for Flamethrower. However, Charizard surprised both Floatzel and Sceptile by engulfing himself in his own Flamethrower. The Fire and Flying-type merely did not use a lot of force when using Flamethrower. His speed allowed him to catch the fire while he spun, becoming a flaming torpedo. If that was not enough for Sceptile and Floatzel to handle, Charizard also powered up Steel Wing by which he opened up both dragon wings. So if he missed with his flaming tackle, then the Steel Wing would give him another chance.

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile growled as Charizard utilized the concept of Floatzel's Ice Jet and created a strong technique. Not wanting to be left out, Sceptile used his own great speed to run up towards Charizard and Floatzel. There, the Forest Pokémon spun like a top with both Leaf Blades out.

Floatzel saw how Charizard and Sceptile quickly came up with their own, albeit questionable, techniques of their own. Utilizing their attacks in many different ways showed great versatility and adaptive intuition. And as such, Floatzel recognized the challenge for the better attack. He charged in, fully confident in his Ice Jet. Charizard flew in with a "Flamethrow-pedo" and Sceptile came with his "Leaf Blade Whirl." All three attacks, from three separate directions, collided with explosive results that affected the training of Ash's other Pokémon nearby and even caught the attention of the young Trainer himself.

* * *

"_Skitty, Blizzard!"_

"_Nyaaa!"_ Skitty took a deep breath and blew in a powerful Blizzard attack; the power obviously improved since its last usage.

"_C-Chime!"_ Chimecho cried out from the hit.

"_Chimecho, don't worry,"_ Anabel said telepathically to her troubled Psychic-type. _"Just use Wish! And then follow up with Confusion!"_

"_Chiiiiiime,"_ Chimecho hummed; its yellow suction cup glowed with a celestial light. Sent to the sky by Chimecho's Wish was a glowing rainbow-colored star. From making a Wish, Chimecho quickly shifted into Confusion and seized Skitty with a strong telekinetic force. The purple light emitted from Chimecho's body dazzled Skitty. But unlike Swinub, whose defeat caused Dawn to drop out of the battle royale, Skitty managed to survive without becoming confused.

"_Shellos, now use Hidden Power on Chimecho!"_

"_Sheeeellos!"_ Shellos summoned strength from within, immediately calling out its Hidden Power. The small spheres that surrounded it like electrons to an atom nucleus formed a beam in front of the Sea Slug Pokémon.

"_Chimecho, avoid it!"_

Chimecho floated up and narrowly dodged Shellos' Hidden Power. But the attack managed to sear the red portion of its ribbon-like tail. Chimecho avoided a direct hit, but still suffered from the lingering pain from its tail. Fortunately for the Psychic-type, the rainbow star created by Chimecho's Wish came back from the heavens, slowly descended upon Chimecho, and restored its energy while also healing its tail.

"_Chimecho,"_ Anabel's voice called out from the Psychic-type's mind. Chimecho then looked at its Trainer; a smile on her face proving she was right. _"I told you there's nothing to worry about. I'll be here for you just like I've been there for Ash."_

"_Chime,"_ Chimecho nodded and flew back to battle. Upon reinitiating the battle with Skitty and Shellos, Shellos started to glow brightly. Cloaked in white, the Western Sea Slug Pokémon changed shape and sized. Shellos was evolving.

"_I've been waiting for this,"_ Zoey whispered in awe. Shellos evolved into Gastrodon. _"Gastrodon, use Muddy Water!"_

"_Gastrooooo!"_ Gastrodon, with its newfound powers and abilities, conjured water from the ground underneath it. But it was not just any water as it was the color of mud instead of its usual clarity. The Western Sea Slug Pokémon rode on Muddy Water like a regular Surf attack. Both Chimecho and Skitty were unable to flee from the oncoming large, dirty tidal wave and it resulted in Chimecho's significant damage and rendering Skitty unable to continue.

"_Skitty, no!"_ May cried out. Now only Anabel and Zoey were left in a battle that decided who was to truly be with Ash.

* * *

"_Everyone, easy does it!"_ Ash said to all of his Pokémon. The previous attack combination collision and explosion created by Charizard, Sceptile, and Floatzel startled the other Pokémon. They all were bewildered and were attacking anything that moves in defense.

"_Pikapi!"_ Pikachu called out to his Trainer. Ash turned to what Pikachu was pointing out. Corphish, apparently startled by the collision, sprayed BubbleBeam everywhere instead of training with only Kingler and Muk. Muk used Acid Armor to melt away from everything until the atmosphere calmed down. As for Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon used Crabhammer in a frenzied manner. It swung its large left claw to knock away Corphish's BubbleBeam while inadvertently attacking a wild Poliwag nearby.

"_Poli!"_ The frightened Poliwag used Rain Dance to summon rain to the Oak Corral. The Rain Dance affected all sections around Oak's Laboratory from Sceptile, Floatzel, and Charizard's current training ground to the girls' battle. The rain even reached Gary at his secret training spot.

"_What's with the sudden rain?"_ Gary asked Blastoise and Umbreon.

"_Blast…"_

"_Umbre?"_

* * *

They were worn out, almost to the point of no return. The atmosphere emphasized the current status as dark, gloomy rain poured upon them. Charizard could not fly for more than a minute. Sceptile had trouble keeping steady footing and balance. And Floatzel was running low on power. With the rain present from the wild Poliwag's Rain Dance, Floatzel's Swift Swim would compensate for the lack of power. Floatzel was not the only Pokémon to receive a boost. Charizard and Sceptile were glowing in red and green hues respectively, activating Blaze and Overgrow for one ultimate showdown.

This was more than just training for a prestigious challenge for them. These three Pokémon placed their prides on the line as the strongest Pokémon on Ash's team, even thinking that each one can surpass Pikachu. And each was willing to prove to the others his strength and loyalty to the dear Trainer who captured and raised him. Or in Floatzel's case, traded and raised.

"_Floa FLOA!"_ Floatzel, gathering all remaining strength, created Water Pulse in his hands and the combined it with Aqua Jet. With his speed increased by the rain, the "Water Pulse Jet" combination would be more effective.

"_Scep-TILE!"_ Sceptile called upon the natural forces of his element, along with the power boost from Overgrow, and summoned Frenzy Plant. The Forest Pokémon then jumped to the top of the thick, thorny roots and powered up two Leaf Blades in each arm. Due to Overgrow, the Leaf Blades were twice their size.

"_Arrrr-ARRRRD!"_ Charizard bellowed fiercely from the empowerment of Blaze and formed Blast Burn in his mouth. He snapped his head forward to release the compact Fire-type attack before following up with Flamethrower. The Flamethrower caused the time-bomb-like fireball to expand and granting it an even greater fiery explosion upon impact. Using the remaining durability in his wings, Charizard flew right behind the Blast Burn while still using Flamethrower to power it up.

They all came together. The original, basic trinity of elements: Grass, Water, and Fire. Sceptile surfed upon the live roots of Frenzy Plant with Leaf Blades on arms. Floatzel darted in a high speed rate that was able to surpass Pikachu's own speed using the Water Pulse Jet. And Charizard flew in, powering Blast Burn for a fantastic finishing move. Like the previous collision that tested their strength, this new, foreshadowed collision tested their wills.

"_TILE!"_

"_FLOA!"_

"_ARRD!"_

"_It's the end of the world!"_

"_Pika-chu!"_

* * *

Their battle was no different than the Pokémon's training. In the rain was where it also took place. The four of them pushed their Pokémon as much as they could without bring real danger to their health. However, two of them already lost because they just not strong enough. But they all had a reason to continue, to strive forward. And that was to ultimately be with _him_…

"_Chimecho, Astonish and then Confusion!"_

Chimecho was worn out. It wanted to continue for Anabel's sake. And it wanted to battle without any fear anymore. The Wind Chime Pokémon managed to shock Gastrodon with Astonish, but was not able to make the Water and Ground-type flinch. Chimecho then used Confusion to levitate Gastrodon high into the raining air.

"_Gastrodon, use Mud Bomb and Body Slam!"_

"_Gastro!"_ Gastrodon fired Mud Bomb from its mouth, disrupting Chimecho's psychic hold. Gastrodon then used its weight from the air to maximize the power of Body Slam. It was able to do so, flattening the poor Wind Chime Pokémon. Was it over for Chimecho? And for Anabel?

"_Chimecho!"_ she shouted, tears and raindrops streaming down her face. May and Dawn were spectators to the battle, now believing that they were only meant to be Ash's closest friends as long as someone was with him. They sympathized over Chimecho as well, but a battle was a battle.

"_Gastrodon, get up,"_ Zoey commanded. Gastrodon slithered from the crater of its Body Slam, leaving behind a flat Chimecho in its wake.

"_Chimecho!"_ Anabel cried out again. This time, the Psychic-type heard her calls and attempted to slowly float back into the air.

"… _C-Chiiime,"_ Chimecho said weakly.

"_Chimecho, I'm hear for you,"_ Anabel said with all her heart. From all the kindness and love it received from her when it was only a Chingling, Chimecho was filled with renewed strength. From the time it faced Team Rocket when the trio tried to steal Pikachu during Ash and Paul's battle near Tohjo Falls to its night evolution by the lake with Ash and Anabel, that was where Chimecho fully realized Anabel truly cared for it and that she will never let it succumb to danger.

"_Chime!"_ Chimecho responded confidently.

"_Thank you, my friend,"_ Anabel said. Zoey nodded and smiled at her admirable care for her Pokémon. May and Zoey were also touched by the love, tears and raindrops also streaming down their faces. Perhaps she truly deserved Ash more than anyone…

"_This is it, Anabel,"_ she said. _"This is where your love for your Pokémon and for Ash is tested! Gastrodon, finish off Chimecho with another Body Slam!"_

"_Gastro!"_ Gastrodon complied and leapt high into the air above Chimecho.

"_Chimecho, use Return!"_

"_Chiiiiiime!"_ Powered by Anabel's love and concern, Chimecho went into a full-powered tackle attack with a smile on its face. It flew up against the descending Gastrodon and its Body Slam. The two Pokémon collided and a small explosion occurred. The girls watched anxiously for the results. The tension was high, not knowing has won Ash. The effect of Poliwag's Rain Dance started to fade as the rain became lighter and lighter.

"_Ohh!"_

Out of the smoke fell Gastrodon, unable to continue battling and unable to represent Zoey.

"_And the winners are Anabel and Chimecho,"_ Zoey said with great humility and recalled her newly evolved Gastrodon. _"Thank you, Gastrodon."_

"_Well, Anabel, this is not easy for me to say but I'll try,"_ May said. _"You've won. Not only our battle, but you've won Ash. Your love for him was what made you win."_

"_Yeah, and your Chimecho is so awesome,"_ Dawn added in. _"And cute too!"_

"_Thank you, girls,"_ Anabel said smiling. _"But what you've proved to me is that there will be many trials testing my love for Pokémon and for Ash."_

"_Yeah, but can you forgive us for giving you such hard time?"_

"_Actually, I should be thanking you! That was an awesome battle and Chimecho and I have grown so much stronger together."_

"_Chimecho's Return proved it all,"_ Zoey said. _"Alright… Aside from the mushy stuff now, can you do us all a huge favor, Anabel?"_

"_Sure! What is it?"_

"_Please give him as much love as the three of us want,"_ May said, pulling out her half of the Terracotta Ribbon. _"I still love and care about Ash as much as you do, but you're with him now. Give our love to him as well!"_

"_And please make him happy for us and stay by his side,"_ Dawn said.

"_And always give your Pokémon the praise they deserve,"_ Zoey added in.

"_I understand,"_ Anabel said. _"You can count on me!"_

"_Thanks, Anabel!"_ the three Coordinators said and bowed respectfully.

"_Hey, girls!"_ a familiar voice said beyond the horizon.

"_It's Ash!"_

"_Over here,"_ Ash called out as he walked towards them. He was followed by Pikachu as well as his battle scarred trio on each others' shoulders for support. _"What were you girls up to?"_

"_We just had a battle is all,"_ Anabel said. She gingerly walked to his side and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"_Can I ask what that was for?"_ Ash asked sheepishly.

"_That's just to show that to the victor go the spoils,"_ Anabel said and winked.

"_Wow! That must have been a spectacular battle between the four of you."_

"_One of the best I've ever had actually,"_ May said. She then held up her half to Ash. _"Hey, Ash! Do you still have your half?"_

"_Of course,"_ he said, examining his pockets until he got his half of the Terracotta Town Ribbon. _"Why do you ask?"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you still have it so you won't forget me,"_ May said playfully and pretended to join her half with his.

"_Of course I won't forget you, May,"_ Ash said. _"You're one of my best friends! And this Ribbon is our friendship keepsake."_

"_This Ribbon gave me much confidence since I've been traveling alone in Johto. It helped me catch up to Drew, Solidad, and Harley. And I'm sure it'll help me when I go to compete in Sinnoh."_

"_Oh, yeah… Drew said he'll be waiting for you in Sinnoh. I'm guessing so will Solidad and Harley."_

"_I'm not sure about those two, but I still have a dream to pursue. Thanks for everything, Ash!"_ May gave Ash a heartwarming hug and winked at Anabel before taking her leave. She waved good-bye to everyone else and decided that she'll challenge the Super Contest in Jubilife City.

"_We'll be leaving now too,"_ Zoey announced and also hugged Ash. _"And I hope you remember our battle, Anabel."_

"_I will,"_ she said.

"_Let's go, Zoey,"_ Dawn said after giving Ash a quick hug. _"I'm not about to let Kenny get ahead of me!"_ She quickly ran off to the outskirts of Pallet Town, leaving Zoey to walk on her own.

"_So everyone's now gone,"_ Ash muttered.

"_You enjoy company, don't you?"_ Anabel said.

"_Yeah, but they'll all be back in time to watch me battle the Elite Four. What about you, Anabel?"_

"_What about what?"_

"_Don't you have to tend to the Battle Tower?"_

"_Oh, um… I guess,"_ Anabel said, sounding depressed. Ash placed an arm around her for comfort.

"_You don't want to leave yet, do you?"_

"_I can still help you train your Pokémon if you want."_

"_Something tells me it's not just the Pokémon you want to train."_

"_Something tells me you're right."_ Anabel and Ash instinctively leaned in close to share a long kiss, expressing their love in front of Ash's Pokémon. Pikachu and Sceptile smiled at the loving sight. Charizard snorted and almost started a field fire. And Floatzel was secretly crying behind Sceptile.

Out in the background where Ash and Anabel shifted to a loving embrace, Gallade and Infernape were chased by an angry Primeape with a dented P-1 Grand Prix golden championship belt.

"_Primeape, I did not besmirch your belt!__"_

"_Infer!__"_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked with it as much as I could. Anyway, in my perspective, I believe it does not matter what kind of Pokémon a Trainer uses or what moves they use. Each Trainer has his or her own preferences. I am saying this because I've received many questions regarding Anabel's other Pokémon. She prefers Psychic-types and it still feels a bit too soon for me to go in depth about the rest of her Pokémon. So if you please review, it'd be much appreciated. **

**Ciao!**


	24. Tension

**Thank you all for the awesome feedback and such. I will plan to update as soon as possible within one to two weeks tops unless something school related or otherwise puts me on hold. But this is a pretty quick update, only because I was smart enough to realize I have plenty of time to work on this story during study hall when there is no homework or test studying to be done. So now, please enjoy…**

* * *

Almost two weeks have past since everyone, all their friends, left to continue their journeys as top Trainer or Coordinator. It had almost been two weeks since he saw firsthand on how dedicated his Pokémon were in training for an once-in-a-lifetime challenge against the prestigious Elite Four in the next six to eight weeks. And almost two weeks have past when she learned how faithful she must be to her own Pokémon and to _him_.

Ash trained all his Pokémon nonstop, feeling very excited and very nervous about the whole occasion. Anabel was fortunately there to comfort him and to help everyone relax from a hard day's work. They were truly dedicated to get to the top as they have always done throughout his journey. While Ash might not travel to places nowadays, his journey was still not over until he fulfills his dream of becoming Pokémon Master. A dream shared by other Trainers, which was why they all compete to see where they would currently rank. And young Ash Ketchum is still several ranks away from attaining that goal due to his previous performances in Pokémon League Championships in the four regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh and victories in side competitions such as the Orange Island League and the Battle Frontier.

This day would be no different than the following and previous days. Although Ash trained as any other day with his Pokémon, he seemed to be somewhat more zealous and aggressive than before. Training outside his Battle Facility, the half colosseum/half stadium Battle Dimension, he trained Pikachu with Gliscor to improve his accuracy against the Ground and Flying-type. Electric attacks would not have much effect on Gliscor, which was the reason he paired them together. They have trained since the morning and have still been training nonstop up to the afternoon. It was becoming dark out; the time flew by through nonstop training. And of course, while Charizard, Sceptile, and Floatzel trained as vigorously as ever, they have learned to lighten the destruction they would cause for the safety of the other Pokémon and of themselves.

"_Pikachu, aim your Thunderbolt 90° up,"_ Ash commanded. Pikachu had done so with Gliscor currently gliding directly overhead.

"_Gli… Gli-scor!"_ Gliscor evaded the Thunderbolt through the harsh practices of gliding properly with help from Pidgeot and Staraptor. The Fang Scorp Pokémon quickly retaliated with X-Scissor and sent Pikachu sliding on the grass.

"_Pikachu, get up!"_

"_Pika-chu…"_ Pikachu slowly stood up. He was taken back by sudden harsh tone of his own Trainer, almost as though he was yelling at him. This seemed unbecoming of Ash…

"_Take it easy, Ash,"_ Anabel said. She observed Pikachu and Gliscor's training and Ash was pushing them pretty hard. _"You don't have to go about it too hard. You even told that to Sceptile, Charizard, and Floatzel."_

"_Oh, sorry, Anabel,"_ Ash apologized sheepishly. _"I owe you an apology too, Pikachu."_

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu said, accepting the apology. Ash picked him up and softly scratched behind the Electric-type's ears.

"_I've seen everyone and how enthusiastic they were Day One,"_ Ash said.

"_Doesn't necessarily mean that they can keep it up the remaining eight weeks," _Anabel said and folded her arms. _"You know, I've noticed something over the past two weeks about you."_

"_What?"_

"_Each passing day, you seem to be losing your sight and focus on what's really important."_

"_My Pokémon and I have been training 24/7!"_

"_It's not just training!"_ Anabel said almost immediately. _"Each day, you've also become less… How should I say this? … friendly to your Pokémon. You keep yelling at them at the slightest mistake. You even yelled at Pikachu for getting hit by only one of Gliscor's attacks!"_

"_It's called 'constructive battle criticism'!"_

"_It's called 'Paul's primary plan'! You, of all people, oppose it!"_

"_What! Why are you comparing me to him?!"_ Ash shouted, upset that the conversation had led to this. _"At least I don't force one Pokémon to fight against everyone else like he does__…__ or did! We all have to be strong by the time the Elite Four Challenge comes around!"_ Other Pokémon have started to take notice at the argument. They momentarily halted training to find out what went wrong.

"_How could you have forgotten?!"_

"_Forgotten what?"_

"_It's not only the strength of a Pokémon in battle, but the bond of friendship between Trainer and Pokémon. Do you remember now?"_

"_What?! You're suggesting I forgot about THAT!"_ Ash said, fuming from this argument and also noticing the lot of his Pokémon watching their argument blossom into something even more disasterous. _"What are you all looking at? Get back to training!"_ Frightened by the sudden command and through their loyalty to Ash, the Pokémon quickly resumed improving their strengths.

"_That's exactly what I mean!"_

"_Well I wouldn't have to yell at them if we didn't have this pointless argument anyway,"_ Ash sneered.

"_So you're saying it's MY fault?!"_ Anabel gasped.

"_Why should I say anything? You can read minds, don't you?"_ Ash pulled on Anabel's last tolerating nerve. For a first argument as a couple, it was pretty unpleasant to them and to those around them. Even the powerful elemental three couldn't help but feel pity for them.

"_Hmph! I'd like to point out that misconception, but then it would not be the first time you've made an error of me."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You thought I was a boy!"_

"_Well you look like and are acting like one now!"_ It was amazing on how much she could take. Her heavy heart was in pain. Tears formed and burned her once shimmering violet eyes. She could not believe he would condescend on her like this. Of all people, _he_ was the last person to make her feel this miserable, even in an argument…

"_You… JERK!"_ Anabel shouted; she shoved Ash and anyone else in her way as she ran into the direction of a multitude of trees, crying her painful, despondent heart out.

"_Anabel, wait!"_ Ash called out, but she already disappeared into the forest. Despair and regret welled up inside of him. He heard his own heartbeats beating loudly in his ears, picking up speed and tempo the more he thought about it. _"What have I done?" _Not only did he hurt a friend, but he hurt the one person who went out of her way to get him to love her back as much as she loved him. And with all the angry, judgmental stares of all of his other Pokémon surrounding him did not make him feel any better than he should.

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu said, being the only Pokémon to sympathize with Ash. While his Trainer did go overboard in their argument, the Mouse Pokémon felt that it should not be anyone's fault. Things happen and it was up to them to fix it before it goes beyond repair. And a broken heart is something that takes more than time to repair.

"_Hey, Pikachu?"_ Ash said to his best friend.

"_Pika?"_

"_Do you think I should go after her or just left her cool down?"_

"_Pi-ka Pika Pikachu. Pika! Pikapi Pika Pikachu Pi! Pi Pikachu Pi!"_

"_So you think I should, huh?"_

"_Pi,"_ Pikachu nodded.

"_Okay, then. Thanks, Pikachu. Can you tell the rest of the Pokémon that they can have their break now? I think they're all still mad at me for what happened."_

"_Pi!"_

"_Thanks again, Pikachu,"_ Ash said, running into the forest after Anabel. His only directive now was to receive Anabel's forgiveness for his stubbornness.

* * *

"_How?"_ Anabel sniffled, splashing water on her face from a lake. _"How has it come this?"_

She was not alone in the area. Several forest Pokémon, such as the Caterpie, Kricketot, Buneary, and Murkrow, overlooked the poor pitiful girl. They all felt the emotions she sent off and sympathized with her. Feeling that there was nothing they could do to resolve this, they only watched as Anabel continued washing her face of her tears.

"_Anabel!"_ a voice called out. A familiar loud voice at that…

"_It's him,"_ she thought dryly.

"_Anabel, I'm sorry,"_ Ash said, out of breath from looking for her all over the small forest. _"Listen, you were right. I was taking my Pokémon for granted. I almost did forget the very lesson I've been trying to teach Paul all this time."_ There was no answer from the Salon Maiden. Her back was still turned to him, but she did not wash her face. _"Look, I'm stupid and rash and jump the gun most of the time. But I can't help it sometimes. And if it makes you feel any better, you don't really look like a boy. You're actually the prettiest girl I've ever met."_ A few seconds have past and still no answer. The situation seemed hopeless. She did not respond, even when Ash showed off as much humility and maturity as he could.

"_You really mean all those things?"_ Anabel finally spoke.

"_I do,"_ he said. Anabel stood up and faced him with one of her most serious moods. He never thought he would have to see this side of her.

"_Please understand this, Ash Ketchum,"_ she said._ "I do not enjoy having my feelings trampled over as though they meant nothing. If that was the case, I would have given up waiting for you if this was how you'd repay me. You know, you really hurt me."_

"_You do notice something, do you?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_This was our first big argument as a couple,"_ Ash said. _"It was bound to happen."_ Anabel slightly giggled to herself after thinking about it, but resumed a distant exterior.

"_Nevertheless, it was still pretty hard on me, Ash,"_ Anabel said. _"And I hope you'll forgive of all the bad things I said to you."_

"_Don't worry about it,"_ he said. _"I've had worse when Misty was still traveling with me. I want you to forgive me!"_

"_I see, but…"_

"_What is it, Anabel?"_

"_I'm going to need some time alone,"_ she said hesitantly. Ash strangely understood what she meant as the wild forest Pokémon now started to sympathize with him. They sensed his growing sadness, caused by her sentence. He felt unsure at first, but he knew he could not hold her back like this. He must be willing to let her go. It might be the only way to heal the small rift between them.

"_You're going back to your house and the Battle Tower, aren't you?"_

"_I just need some time to recover and get my head cleared up. And don't worry. Nothing will happen to us. I'll make sure of it."_

"_I'll keep us strong, too,"_ Ash said, his fist raised high in the air. _"If you really need to go back for a little while, you're welcome to use one of my Flying-type Pokémon to give you a lift back and forth. Pidgeot, Swellow, or Staraptor?"_

"_I'll take Staraptor,"_ Anabel said softly. She walked towards her beloved and quickly embraced him tightly, crying on his shoulder. _"Our first argument almost made me lose it! Please forgive me, Ash! But this is the only way!"_ Ash slowly hugged her back while wiping her newly formed tears out of her eyes.

"_This should be no one's fault,"_ he said. _"I don't know__… __Things happen, I guess. That's all I can say. So when do you think you can come back to me?"_

"_I don't know,"_ Anabel whispered. _"Give me a week or so… And if not, I can guarantee I'll be back before the Elite Four Challenge. You face Lorelei first thing in the Indigo Plateau."_

"_I know,"_ Ash whispered calmly. He caressed her soft violet hair just the way she loved it. He slowly stroked the top of her head, making his way down to the back of her head. He twirled a finger on the long stands of her hair that she allowed to come down. She loved the gentle sensations he sent to her short hair. He did this to her anytime they were together.

"_Ash, I promise I'll be back,"_ she said, finally letting go of him. _"Please don't let my disappearance hinder your progress."_

"_Of course."_

"_And please do me one last favor."_

"_What is it, Anabel?"_

"_Please treat your Pokémon with the same love and kindness you've always treated them. The amount of training will never amount to the love you give them. Like the love I give you."_

"_And the love I give you,"_ Ash added. He and Anabel shared on last kiss in front view of the wild forest Pokémon. The Pokémon felt happy that they made up and felt they made some sort of part in all of this. _"Let's go back."_

* * *

They made up and felt whole once again. The Pokémon were happy to see this wondrous sight, only to have it turn to bitter sorrow after learning of Anabel's departure. She claimed it to be only temporary and that her love for Ash was as strong as ever. The Pokémon thought otherwise.

Anabel carefully climbed onto Staraptor's back, making sure that she did not wind up hurting the Normal and Flying-type with her weight. Nevertheless, she felt she had to this for the sake of her and Ash's relationship. She promised May, Dawn, and Zoey to remain by his side always. She promised herself that as long as their love was real, she will continue loving him. And she can always count Ash on reciprocating her feelings since he gained enough maturity to accept her love for what it was: a longtime crush that grew into mutual romantic intimacy.

"_I hope you have a safe trip, Anabel,"_ Ash said while petting Staraptor. _"Take good care of her, Staraptor."_

"_Stara!"_ Staraptor chirped eagerly.

"_Please take care, Ash,"_ Anabel said. _"I hope your training goes successful. Don't turn into Paul! Because it's the last thing I'd ever tolerate from you."_

"_Eh heh, right…"_

"_And no need to worry about Staraptor. He's in good hands. I'll also train him so that he can perform his best for you in the Elite Four Challenge."_

"_Thanks for everything, Anabel!"_

"_Thank you, Ash Ketchum!"_ Anabel blew one last kiss to Ash, signifying that this was not over. They have been apart for a year, during Ash's journey in Sinnoh. If she was able to wait for him for that amount of time, she felt capable of accomplishing many things. _"Please give my regards to your mother, Gary, Tracey, and Professor Oak."_

"_Right! Staraptor, you know what to do!"_

"_Staarrrr!"_ Staraptor shrilled; he opened and stretched his wings in preparation for the flight to the Battle Tower. The Predator Pokémon was ready to take off. It took only one strong flap to lift off of the ground and into the air. Staraptor flew off with Anabel waving to her beloved and to his Pokémon.

"_Good-bye, everyone!"_ she yelled out; a stream of tears representing the joys she felt being their. Ash and the other Pokémon waved good-bye. Their hearts feeling just as heavy as the young Salon Maiden they have come to know and love.

"_I'll see you soon, Anabel,"_ Ash whispered, a tear shed from his right eye.

"_Pikapi?"_ Pikachu asked, concerned about him.

"_I'll be fine, Pikachu,"_ Ash said, his voice starting to break up. _"Please, j-just do what you guys have t-to do…"_ He walked away, feeling responsible for this entire incident. _"She would still be here if…"_ He felt guilty about thinking about it, even thought he claimed it was no one's fault.

"_Pikapi!"_ Pikachu called out. Ash turned around and faced the rest of his Pokémon behind Pikachu. They commiserated with him. They all felt his pain, his temporary loss. Through the bonds he shared with all his Pokémon, they knew of each others' feelings about this whole thing. Ash was just glad to have his Pokémon back on his side, no longer feeling anger towards him but consolation and sympathy.

"_Everyone… Thank you…"_

* * *

"_After it!"_

"_Don't let it get away!"_

_The creature flew away from the evil ones as fast as it could. It knew of their intentions the moment they somehow set foot in the Torn World. It had to get away from them, just like it got away from Zero._

"_Send out the Golbat!"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

"_Go!"_

_It found itself surrounded by the evil ones and their Golbat. The one thing it found from this strange group to be even disturbing than the evil ones was the way the Golbat were behaving, considering the species. These Golbat, owned by them, were ruthless. Their piercing eyes were empty, soulless, and cold.  
_

"_Golbat, Air Cutter!"_

_It was amazed on the strength of the Golbat. They were pretty strong in numbers, but it felt every individual attack as though it was an entire army of Golbat attacking. Those Golbat were dark and highly aggressive. The creature started to feel dark and aggressive from every attack the Golbat used on it. Each scratch they inflicted on it pushed it to the edge. These attacks have merely weakened it, not as much turning it cold and berserk like them. It was just too overwhelming to have to fight them off all at once. Where did these Golbat get their strength? Why are they acting so aggressively, without a command from their superiors? It will have its questions answered upon the next time it reawakens._

"_Commander, we have captured Giratina!"_

"_Excellent… By the way things have been going so far, Project: XDrus will soon be culminated into Ardos' ultimate Pokémon: XD00∞!"_

* * *

**This seems to be a sad and dark chapter in my view. One of the saddest and darkest I might have written so far. Ash and Anabel got into their first argument and have to be temporarily separated and Giratina is captured by ShadowPokérus-enhanced Golbat owned by Rocket and Cipher grunts.**

**Anyway, I can say that the next chapter will be Ash's first Elite Four Challenge battle with Lorelei. I plan on this series having 50 chapters total. There are now 24 chapters. 12 battle chapters, twelve fill-ins, and two ending chapters. I guess I should explain my future plans to you readers now.**

**I plan on continuing the story in a separate new fic as the sequel/continuation. I want both stories to have fifty chapters total. While **_**From Servant to Stardom**_** is a great story indeed, I only planned for it to only have Ash and Anabel together since I haven't seen many fics on them. This was also to continue Ash's journey in my perspective, for him to fulfill his dream. The second story for this will revolve around Ash, Anabel, and his friends handling the ShadowPokérus and XD00∞, as well as Cipher in Orre. Please respect my plans for the future and I hope you all will continue reading my stories. **

**I thank those who are currently reading and reviewing, like DarkMagicianmon, ReaderADV, Felix the Eeveetrainer, KnightSoul, Lord Haller, CoralianBoy, omegarulesall, The Dimension Prince, opin, InTheYearOfTheCat, and everyone else who I should have mentioned. I am doing this because I consider this a halfway point of the first. **

**So if you all can please review, it would be much appreciated.**

**Ciao! **


	25. Vs Lorelei

**This is Ash's first battle in the Challenge of the Elite Four. He faces the Ice-type Master, Lorelei. That is all I have to say here. Please enjoy…**

* * *

The weeks went by quickly like a speeding Dragonite flying around the world. The young Pokémon Trainer of Pallet Town prepared for this very moment, making sure all his Pokémon were capable of optimum performance in the upcoming battles against the most renowned and powerful Trainers to date. While he trained them to be the best, he never forgot the words of his sweet lover before she left to take some time for herself. An insignificant argument forced them to take a break in order to heal the damage done to their hearts. But they promised to always be together once their romantic sabbatical was over. Hopefully, they won't have to face another conflict so soon.

Ash now waits for the next two days for his own date with destiny. His dear girlfriend, Anabel, did not return yet to Pallet Town with his Staraptor. While the pain has indeed left Ash weeks ago, he felt unsure if Anabel had recovered yet. He believed her to have been able to stand back up on her feet again after a few days, more or less. But she told him to not let her absence hinder his progress.

"_She will be back in time,"_ he thought while brimming with confidence. All his Pokémon, sans Staraptor, surrounded him in front of the Battle Dimension; their hearts racing from all the excitement.

"_Pika Pikachu?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_I think she'll be waiting at the Indigo Plateau with the rest of my friends, Pikachu. Speaking of which, I wonder how they were all doing for the past two months."_

"_Pi-ka…"_

"_Anyway, you, me, and five other Pokémon have to get going,"_ Ash announced and recalled Charizard, Sceptile, Floatzel, Pidgeot, and Gallade into their Poké Balls. _"I will call upon the rest of you when the time comes thanks to this…"_ Ash pulled out his Pokédex from his pocket and opened it up. _"It's a good thing Professor Oak installed this new program in mine and Gary's before he, Gary, and Mom left ahead to the Indigo Plateau."_

"_Hey, Ash,"_ Tracey called out, running towards Ash and his Pokémon.

"_Tracey!"_

"_Hey. Have you decided on six Pokémon you want to travel with to the Indigo Plateau?"_

"_Yep! We'll be traveling on foot to Viridian City. And after a few miles from there, Charizard will fly us the rest of the way."_

"_Alright then, Ash,"_ Tracey said. _"Before you leave, have you figured out the Pokédex's new installation?"_

"_Yeah, Professor Oak showed me that this special program will allow me to switch the Pokémon with me with the ones that are staying here,"_ Ash said.

"_The Pok__émon you choose to exchange from here will be automatically called back into their Pok__é Balls unless they are somehow out of range, which is pretty unlikely.__ Like if you want to switch out your Charizard or Gallade for Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Gliscor… Well, I can probably guess you won't switch out Pikachu."_

"_Pika…"_

"_Anyway, I'll catch your battles on TV while tending to the Pokémon,"_ Tracey said. _"Good luck with the Challenge of the Elite Four!"_

"_Thanks, Tracey!"_ Ash waved off good-bye to Tracey and the rest of his Pokémon; all responded with various cries and sounds. All were eager for their chance to participate in the Elite Four Challenge. With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash walked confidently to Viridian City, thinking of old and new strategies to use against the members and Champions. But right now, he needed to focus his mind on the first Elite Four member he lost to in his journey: Lorelei.

* * *

"_Mr. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?"_

"_Here!"_

"_There's a phone call for you,"_ the Viridian Nurse Joy said. Ash stood up from the bench and Pikachu followed along.

"_Thanks, Nurse Joy,"_ Ash said. _"I'll take it from here."_ He and Pikachu walked to the videophone booth Joy pointed out. On the screen he saw his mother and some of his friends.

"_Ash! I had a feeling you'd be in Viridian City when you haven't arrived here yet,"_ Delia said.

"_Don't worry, Mom,"_ Ash said. _"I'll be there tomorrow. Tell my friends and Lorelei that the match will go as scheduled."_

"_I kind of wished you came along with us instead of training to the last minute… Not exactly proper etiquette, you know."_

"_I didn't overtax my Pokémon! The rest of them are taking it easy with Tracey."_

"_Ash! What are you doing there?"_ May came into the conversation and waved from the screen.

"_Uh, hi, May,"_ Ash said sheepishly, not expecting his talk with his mother to be over so soon. _"Is all of our friends at the Indigo Plateau now?"_

"_Yep! Me, Max, Brock, Dawn, Zoey, and Kenny… Even Drew decided to stop by!"_

"_I told you it was to make sure you don't slack off,"_ Drew's voice yelled from the background.

"_Oh, so Misty or Nando couldn't be found?"_ Ash asked.

"_Misty regrets not being able to leave the Cerulean Gym, not trusting her older sisters to handle things fairly,"_ May explained. _"And no one really knows where Nando is except that, from what I heard, he recently defeated both the Saffron City Gym and Contest. I have also heard that the Gym Leader, Sabrina, used a Haunter for the last match after Nando defeated her Mr. Mime and Alakazam." _

"_Wow, now that's quite an accomplishment. Speaking of Contests, how did you do in Sinnoh's Super Contests?"_

"_One Ribbon so far,"_ May said and proudly held up the Ribbon she won. Ash took a close look upon it and realized that it was a Floaroma Town Ribbon.

"_That's a Floaroma Ribbon: one of the first Ribbons Dawn had ever won since she started out,"_ Ash said.

"_I know! Dawn and Zoey have each won a Ribbon here in Kanto, Kenny managed to win two, and Drew won his third Ribbon just a few days ago."_

"_Impressive,"_ Ash said.

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu said, waving hello to the screen.

"_Hello, Pikachu!"_ May waved back cheerfully. _"How've you been?"_

"_Pika-chu!"_ the Mouse Pokémon responded happily.

"_By the way, have Solidad and Harley entered Sinnoh?"_ Ash asked.

"_Actually, what I am about to tell you, you just won't believe me,"_ May said, trying to keep a straight face on.

"_What's going on?"_ Ash asked. May took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes to imagine a brief reaction from Ash if she told him.

"_Well… both Harley and Solidad are… going out for a while and won't be participating in any Contests soon… I know; the news surprised me too! And Brock and Drew still couldn't believe it, even though Brock was the one who saw them starting to see eye-to-eye in a park near Pewter City…"_ May opened her eyes and found Ash's legs sticking up from the ground. She also heard painful groaning coming from Ash's side of the videophone.

"… _Man, that's some news alright,"_ Ash said after getting back up and rubbing his sore head. _"Didn't think they would get together, seeing their two different personalities and all…"_

"_Pikapi…"_ Pikachu muttered wryly.

"_Solidad claimed to have seen the goodness within Harley,"_ May said. _"I really don't know what she could see from him other than his questionable fashion sense. That man dressed up as me in the Kanto Grand Festival!"_

"_Now there's a sight for sore eyes,"_ Ash said jokingly. May wasn't laughing.

"_I'm serious!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Anyway,"_ May said, straightening her green bandanna. She looked closely upon the screen projecting Ash and Pikachu, but that was all she saw from the Viridian Pokémon Center. _"Hey! Where's Anabel?"_ Hearing that question caused Ash to slowly cover his face with the tip of his Sinnoh hat in humility.

"_Um, she went back to the Battle Tower,"_ he said somewhat hesitantly. May knew immediately something happened between the couple.

"_Ohh… Can I ask what happened?"_

"_Me and Anabel got into an argument… Well, one of our first arguments as a couple ever… Anyway, she said that she needed to clear her head of some things first before coming back. Man, I really hurt her."_

"_Was it really that bad?"_ May asked, sympathetic to the whole situation.

"_Yes… She even resorted comparing me to Paul!"_

"_Ash, while I hate such terrible conflicts, you could have probably done better if Anabel compared you to Paul,"_ May said.

"_I know,"_ Ash said. _"I guess I was bound to snap at her for being so overbearing with me."_

"_A lot of girls do what they can to protect their loved ones,"_ May said and smiled. _"She just didn't want to lose you again."_ Ash gave her a strange look, believing May was hiding more than she had led on._ "Look, that's not important to talk about now. Anyway, just look at me and Max. He may be a pain, but he's still my little brother. And I care for all of my friends and you."_

"_Well, she promised that she'll come before my match with Lorelei starts."_

"_I know she will, Ash. And know that all of your friends and I are right beside you, cheering you on as we've always done! Like you've done for us, too!"_

"_Thanks, May,"_ Ash said and turned off the connection. He felt at peace that everything will go as planned by the time he arrives at the Indigo Plateau, but he could help but feel a little doubt hidden away in his emotional reserves. _"Pikachu, let's get some rest."_

"_Pika!"_

* * *

"_Up there!"_ Kenny pointed up in the sky. The sun was at its highest point; from the center of the bright sun flew in Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard.

"_Ash!"_ Dawn yelled out and waved to him. Charizard then flapped his wings strongly to slow their descent before landing.

"_Honey, you made it,"_ Delia said and hugged her son. _"How was the trip on Charizard?"_

"_We got here even sooner than I thought,"_ Ash said. _"Charizard has really improved, that's for sure."_

"_Rrrrrd,"_ Charizard growled softly in gratitude.

"_About time you came here,"_ Drew said; his arms crossed in a smug fashion.

"_Oh, so you really thought Ash and Charizard could have been here sooner?"_ Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_I'm just saying if Charizard's as good as he claims him to be, then they should be here before any of us even noticed,"_ Drew said and shrugged. He then extended his arm and pointed towards Ash, declaring his turn to talk to him. _"Don't think I came here just to support you out of the goodness of my heart. I came here to see a spectacular and entertaining show; one that rivals or possibly surpasses the beauty and passion of my own appeals."_

"_Get over yourself, 'Mr. Rose,'"_ Ash thought about Drew.

"_Ash, there's something you must know,"_ Brock said urgently, moving the others aside to get to Ash.

"_What?"_

"_The Pokémon League Committee is moving your match against Lorelei to today!"_

"_What?!"_ everyone shouted at the sudden change in schedule.

"_Does Lorelei know about this?"_ Ash asked.

"_She was the one who requested this in the first place,"_ Brock said.

"_Why?"_

"_Well, you're probably never going to believe this but…"_

"_What?!"_

"… _Agatha's younger twin sister, Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four, has fallen ill,"_ Brock said, twiddling his fingers for a moment. "_And she requires Lorelei's help since she couldn't turn to anyone else."_ Silence followed as everyone thought about the Ice-type member of the Kanto Elite Four assisting the older of two identical elderly women in healing the younger.

"_Wow! It's a wonder Ash could not believe it,"_ Max said, breaking the silence. _"I guess it's safe for me to say that none of us ever really thought about the relation between Agatha and Bertha!"_

"_Um, some of us already knew, Max,"_ Professor Oak said, recalling his days as a youth with Agatha.

"… … … _What?!"_ Ash said, his mouth hanging open at the bizarre truth. _"You were right, Brock. I'm never going to believe that my match was pushed up to today because of a… MY match is today?! I got let them know I'm here! Oh, man! What Pokémon am I going to use against Lorelei? Sorry guys! Gotta run!"_ Ash quickly recalled his Charizard before he and Pikachu sprinted off inside the Indigo Plateau Stadium, leaving everyone else and a few unlucky pedestrians in his wake.

"_He really needs to lighten up, that boy,"_ Delia said.

"_He's your son,"_ Gary said and shrugged. _"I think I'd better make sure he goes to the right battlefield."_

* * *

"_There!"_ Ash pressed the large button on his Pokédex, initializing the new Pokémon exchange program Professor Oak installed in his Pokédex. He remembered what Aya told him about how the matches in the Challenge of the Elite Four worked. He would face two members from each region for four regions total on Three-on-Three Battles. And when it was time to face the Regional Champion, or Makeshift Champion of Kanto, then a Six-on-Six Battle was warranted to advance. _"Well, that settled on what Pokémon I'm gonna use against the match against Lorele–!"_ Ash tripped over from the constant rush, causing him to drop the red Pokédex. It slid down the large empty hall until someone stopped it with a foot. Ash quickly stood back up on his feet and ran towards where his Pokédex slid. He bent over to pick it up, noticing a familiar black dress shoe that stopped the Pokédex. _"Thanks for stopping my Poké–…"_ It finally struck him.

"_You're welcome, sweetie,"_ a soft familiar voice said, masking the true happiness she felt upon seeing him again. Ash could not believe it. _She_ came back. _She _stopped his Pokédex with _her_ foot. He gradually turned his head up; he beheld her pale smiling, loving face; the very same face he saw upon his reunion with her near the Battle Frontier Headquarters in Vermillion City.

"_You're finally back,"_ he said, his grin stretching out ear to ear.

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world,"_ she said. _"And you're still MY world, Ash Ketchum."_ Ash picked up his Pokédex and stood up to face her on eye level.

"_I'm glad you came back, Anabel,"_ Ash said, initiating a hug with her. _"I was really worried about you."_

"_Starrra!"_ the Normal and Flying-type chirped.

"_I missed you too, Staraptor,"_ Ash said.

"_Ash, it's time you got going,"_ Anabel said and released her embrace.

"_Right! Take care of Staraptor while I battle?"_

"_Sure! And Ash?"_ Ash turned around and received a quick peck on the cheek by Anabel. _"Win this one for me."_

"_Okay! Here we go!"_

* * *

"_Ladies and gentleman, we have moved the Elite Four match that was supposed to scheduled yesterday to today,"_ the announcer said under the enthusiastic roars of the crowd. _"We are sorry for this inconvenience, but both combatants have agreed to the conditions since they have now entered the battlefield!" _The crowd cheered on as two powerful Trainers have arrived from opposite sides. From the left side of the referee and the battlefield came Ash and Pikachu. On the right came a young woman with red hair, blue eyes with glasses, a black top with no sleeves, a purple skirt, and black high heels.

"_Here they are: Elite Four Member Lorelei of Four Island!"_

"_And Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Cheer on for these two Trainers that they will have a great match!"_ The crowd once again cheered on as Ash and Lorelei walked to the center of the brown barren battlefield to shake hands for good sportsmanship.

"_I can tell you've improved a lot since our last encounter on Mandarin Island,"_ Lorelei said and offered her hand. _"From your Pikachu alone, I can tell that your bond with your Pokémon has grown strong overtime. You all braved the tempest of storms while relaxing together like the tranquility of the sea."_

"_Thanks,"_ Ash said and followed up on their handshake. _"You've seemed to have changed too. I know you did not just lie back while I got stronger. And was your hair always red? I kinda thought it was sort of purple?" _

"_Uh, I'll tell you about it another time,"_ Lorelei said sheepishly. _"You know, I did not really expect to be called back to duty so soon. So, if you manage to defeat me, I may finally rest back in Floe Island."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have other things to do with my life other than being an Elite Four member. I want to increase my love for the sea. I want to help other struggling Trainers with my lectures at a meager price of 18.95. And I want to increase my Pokémon doll collection."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing… Let's battle."_ Ash and Lorelei finished their handshake and went to their separate places on the battle field. As the two battlers walked back to their sides, Ash's friends found their seats on the mid-section of the stadium.

"_This is so exciting,"_ Max said.

"_I know,"_ Dawn said. _"So many people are here to watch Ash's first battle against the Elite Four. Speaking of which, how was your training as Kanto's temporary Champion, Gary?"_

"_You'll find out when it's time,"_ Gary said, sitting down next to his grandfather.

"_Hey, gang! Look at who's on the other side, front row,"_ Zoey said and pointed across from where they were. _"It's Scott and the Frontier Brains."_

"_They must have come to watch one of their own taking on the Elite Four,"_ Drew said, fidgeting from all of the people surrounding him. _"This ought to be interesting."_

"_They are all there except for one,"_ Brock said from taking a close look upon Scott and the cheering six Brains.

"_Guys, you don't think Anabel was unable to show up yet, do you?"_ Delia asked.

"_I have a feeling that she's closer than we believe,"_ May said. _"Well, the match is starting and we should just sit back and cheer for Ash. I'm sure Anabel is also cheering him on."_

"_Good luck, Ash,"_ Anabel whispered; she and Staraptor looked out from the large hall to where the match was about to take place.

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the Three-on-Three match between Elite Four member Lorelei and the challenger, Ash, to begin,"_ the announcer said along with the cheering roars of the crowd. _"But let's first decide the type of battlefield the match will take place on."_ A roulette with four choices of fields appeared in the center of the Trainer board. The roulette started spinning, the four choices lightened up quickly until it slowed down. It was decided from there that the Ice Field was the battlefield.

"_It's the Ice Field,"_ Max said. _"Lorelei will have the advantage here now."_

"_But Ash is bound to have a trick or two up his sleeve,"_ May said.

"_This match will involve each Trainer using only three Pokémon,"_ the referee said. _"The match is over when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue battling. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Now choose your first Pokémon and begin!"_ The referee raised both flags up; Lorelei had already taken out her first Poké Ball.

"_Cloyster, let's go!"_

"_Pikachu, you ready?"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu jumped into action and joined Cloyster on the Ice Field.

"_Ash, you can have the first move,"_ Lorelei said.

"_Thanks! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pikaaaa-chuuu!"_ Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, directing it towards the center of Cloyster.

"_Cloyster, close your shell!"_

"_Cloooyyyster!"_ Cloyster protected its soft face with an immediate shutting of its shell. The Thunderbolt could not fully penetrate Cloyster, but some electrical discharge was able to seep through. _"Cloooyyy…"_

"_Cloyster's in pain,"_ Lorelei said, hearing her Pokémon's cries for help despite having Cloyster close its shell. _"I must commend him. If his Pikachu's Electric-type attacks can somehow penetrate Cloyster's defense, then I must make this battle harder for him. Cloyster, use Surf!"_

"_Cloooyyster!"_ Cloyster, still withdrawn in its shell, conjured up a large wave with itself on top.

"_Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Quickly!"_

"_Chuuu-Pika!"_ Pikachu stored energy in his lightning-bolt shaped tail and quickly sliced the wave vertically as well as sending the encased Cloyster high up in the air.

"_Cloyster, use Ice Beam to save yourself!"_

After reemerging from its shell, Cloyster fired an Ice Beam from the tip of its large spike onto the ground. It had created an icy slide that started from where it was to the ground near Pikachu. Cloyster skillfully navigated down the slide, arriving right in front of Pikachu.

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu said, surprised by Cloyster's reemergence. The Bivalve Pokémon's grim face stared upon the vulnerable Electric-type.

"_Now use Supersonic!"_

"_Clooooyyyy,"_ Cloyster hummed, generating peculiar sound waves from the black center of its body. Pikachu was within range; his eyes glowed purple upon hearing the Supersonic.

"_Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"_ Ash called out.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu responded with a glowing tail. However, the Mouse Pokémon used Iron Tail on the icy ground and sometimes himself instead of Cloyster.

"_Cloyster, use Brine!"_

"_Clooooyyyyster!"_ Cloyster obliged by unleashing a gush of water from its mouth. With Pikachu already weakening himself from the confusion, Brine damaged the Electric-type with twice the power. The extra pressure caused by Brine also caused the ice underneath both Pokémon to fall into the water.

"_Cloyster, finish off Pikachu with Surf!"_

"_Clooooyyyyster!"_ Cloyster gathered all the cold water it was submerged in to create a larger wave.

"_Pikachu, swim back to solid ice!"_

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu said, swimming as quickly as he can as Cloyster continued to form a wave large enough that would finish the Mouse Pokémon.

"_Clooooyyyyster,"_ Cloyster shouted; the wave it had created was finished. Cloyster then Surfed towards Pikachu, the Electric-type still recovering from previous confusion.

"_What do I do now?"_ Ash thought. _"That large wave… Well, I might as well take a shot at this."_ Ash then looked at the battlefield, watching Pikachu climb a large glacier. _"I think I got it! Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the glacier!"_

"_Pika-chu!"_ Pikachu followed the command and slammed an Iron Tail on top of the glacier. The immense power shattered the glacier into several large chunks of ice. Most of the ice chunks flew into the direction of Cloyster's Surf, reducing the power and size of the wave while at the same time pummeling the exposed Cloyster.

"_Pikachu, now finish Cloyster with Volt Tackle!"_

"_Pika! PikaPikaPikaPikaPika…"_ Pikachu dove in; the Electric-type was charged with electrical power. Pikachu collided with Cloyster on top of the wave, setting off an explosion that sent Cloyster into another glacier while Pikachu landed safely on the icy ground.

"_Cloyster is unable to battle,"_ the referee said and raised a flag to Ash's side. _"The winner of the battle is Pikachu!"_

"_Cloyster, return!"_ Lorelei recalled her fried Cloyster into its Poké Ball. _"Thank you, my friend."_

"_Folks, I guess we can all say that that was a fantastic opening battle for young Ash Ketchum,"_ the announcer said; the crowd cheering for Ash. _"A hard battle, but Pikachu managed to last against Lorelei's Cloyster and win!" _From Ash's friends to complete strangers, they were all impressed by the first battle. Even the familiar trio that was selling snacks for the battle had something good to say.

"_Who knew da twoip was such a cloud pleaser?"_ Meowth said, handing out soda to a little kid.

"_It actually makes chasing him for his Pikachu worthwhile indeed,"_ James said.

"_You boobs! Quit daydreaming about the main twerp,"_ Jessie commanded. _"We still have to pay our ridiculous debts to the Boss! It's the only way he'll actually forgive us and who knows? He and his blue friend from Orre might let us in on their plan!"_

"_Okey-dokey!"_

* * *

"_Ash has the upper hand right now, but it can still change,"_ Max said.

"_Don't be so pessimistic about Ash,"_ May said.

"_He's work hard at this for sure,"_ Kenny said.

"_Guys! Lorelei has chosen her second Pokémon to fight against Pikachu,"_ Dawn said.

"_Jinx, let's go!"_

"_Jinx,"_ the Human Shape Pokémon said upon her summoning.

"_Let the battle commence!"_

"_We're on a roll here, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on Jinx!"_

"_Blizzard!"_

"_Jiiiiinx!"_ Jinx attacked first with a powerful frigid gale known as Blizzard. Before Pikachu was even able to fight, the Blizzard froze the Mouse Pokémon in his tracks.

"_Now use Ice Punch!"_

"_Jinx!"_ The Ice and Psychic-type quickly went over to the frozen Pikachu, sending her icy-powered fist into the frozen sculpture of Pikachu. She freed Pikachu from his icy entrapment while rendering him unable to continue.

"_Pikachu is unable to continue,"_ the referee said and waved the flag on Lorelei's side. _"The winner of this match is Jinx!"_

"_My word! That was a quick match,"_ the announcer commented. _"Since Pikachu was already weakened by the previous match against Cloyster, Jinx had little difficulty finishing the electric rodent." _

"_Pikachu,"_ Ash whispered as he carried his partner-in-arms of the Ice Field back to his side. _"Thanks for doing your best as always."_

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu said weakly. Ash laid his Electric-type down next to him while he quickly prepared his second Pokémon.

"_Charizard, I choose you!"_

"_Arrrrrd,"_ Charizard roared upon his entrance to battle, accompanied by the roars of the crowd.

"_Looks like Charizard is back with Ash,"_ the announcer said. _"Charizard was one of the reasons that Ash was unable to advance higher in the Indigo Plateau Conference, due to his infamous disobedience." _Charizard, in a huff of rage, unleashed a Flamethrower up to the announcer box. _"But who knows? Maybe Charizard has changed? What do I know anyway? I know nothing!"_

"_Let the battle begin!"_

"_Charizard, Flamethrower!"_

With a deep breath, Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of fire; the hues of red, orange, and yellow were vibrant and visible. The Flamethrower quickly made its way towards Jinx; its power actually capable of a one-hit KO.

"_Jinx, use Psychic!"_

"_Jinx!"_ Jinx held her hands up and used her psychic abilities to halt the Flamethrower. With a wave of both hands, Jinx redirected the Flamethrower back towards Charizard.

"_Charizard, use Steel Wing on both the Flamethrower and Jinx!"_

"_Arrrrd!"_ Charizard took off into the air; his wings glowing brightly with added shine from the sun's reflection off the ice. Charizard proved more than capable of taking down his own redirected Flamethrower before flying off towards Jinx.

"_Now use Attract!"_

"_Jiiiiinx!"_ Jinx created an orange heart in her hands and threw it at Charizard. Caught off guard by the sudden use of Attract, Charizard flew right into the trap and fell in love with Jinx.

"_Charizard! No!"_

"_Looks like Jinx's Attract has cast a spell upon Charizard's heart,"_ the announcer said among the roars and murmurs of the crowd. _"Let's hope that Charizard has not been taken yet by another. That Flamethrower really burned our backsides here!"_

"_Lorelei is very tricky,"_ Brock said. _"As an Elite Four member, she is definitely showing no mercy to Ash. That Attract will make things harder for him to win."_

"_I'm still thinking about how Liza and her Charizard, Charla, would react to this,"_ May said.

"_Let's not worry about love right now and instead, worry about our troubled Ash,"_ Drew said.

Ash was now at an impasse. Charizard was infatuated by his opponent and would no doubt refuse to attack her. It was still a fifty-fifty chance of Charizard's attack being successful. If he could not get Charizard to attack, then he would have to recall him in order to break the infatuation. As the challenger, he is allowed to substitute Pokémon for this match. However, he has not yet decided on his third and final Pokémon to take out Jinx. He also did not know what Pokémon Lorelei would use after Jinx's downfall. Would she use Dewgong and its horn? Or maybe she would resort to using another psychic barrage, courtesy of Slowbro? In any case, he was going to use whatever he had right now and force Charizard to see through his induced infatuation and attack Jinx.

"_Charizard, use Overheat!"_

"_Rrrrrd,"_ Charizard growled softly; his false love blinding him from the true battle and deafening him from his Trainer's command.

"_Jinx, finish Charizard with Blizzard!"_

Jinx obeyed with a swift Blizzard from her mouth. The artic gale struck Charizard hard, but the heat of his body kept him in battle. It was unfortunate though that the Flame Pokémon's wings were damaged heavily from Blizzard.

"_Charizard! Please use Overheat!"_

Ash became desperate from the hopeless situation. The crowd watched anxiously, hoping that Charizard can hear Ash and attack. It would only take one Fire-type attack from his jaws to defeat Jinx. Was his challenge going to end here on its first trial?

"_Jinx, use Psychic on Charizard! And when I say to finish him off, I mean it! Finish him off!"_

"_Jinx Jinx!"_ Jinx waved her hands in circles, allowing her psychic energy to flow properly and to ensnare Charizard in her mental grip. Charizard was levitated over the broken surface of the Ice Field, where Pikachu and Cloyster had their final bout. He was held over the cold water.

"_Charizard! I'm begging you! Please! Please use Overheat!"_

At last, Charizard heard his Trainer's pleading voice. Charizard's body heated up, storing up energy for a tremendously powerful attack. The Fire and Flying-type then unleashed an Overheat at his false lover. The attack blasted Jinx squarely in the face, resulting in Jinx's untimely defeat to the Flame Pokémon. However, with Jinx knocked-out, her psychic hold on Charizard's body had disappeared. Charizard fell into the water; his wings were badly damaged by Jinx's previous Blizzard. The referee carefully examined both Pokémon before making judgment. Jinx was soundly defeated by Overheat while Charizard succumbed to the cold water due to his inability to fly away safely.

"_Both Jinx and Charizard are unable to continue battling,"_ the referee declared and raised both flags in the air.

"_How remarkable! A draw between Ash's Charizard and Lorelei's Jinx due to unforeseen circumstances,"_ the announcer commented excitedly. _"Charizard managed to free himself from Jinx's Attract spell while ending up in a pool of frosty water."_ The crowd was sent into a frenzy from observing this match, expecting even more effort in the final one.

"_Just one more, Ash,"_ Anabel thought; Staraptor peaked out of the hallway leading to the Ice Field.

"_Charizard, return,"_ Ash recalled his tired Charizard. _"You were as awesome as always. Take a nice, long rest."_

"_Jinx, return,"_ Lorelei recalled her burnt Jinx into her Poké Ball. _"Thank you, dear. I hope to battle with you again soon."_ She then looked up at Ash, who was ready for the final match. _"Ash! You've grown… That's all I can say now. You've grown from a foolish young Trainer who used to have a narrow focus on battling. The young man I see before me now is a loving and compassionate Trainer who treats his Pokémon like his own friends and family. You deserve my best show! Lapras, come on out!"_ Lorelei immediately called upon the first Pokémon she befriended in her home of Floe Island.

"_Thank you for your kind words, Lorelei,"_ Ash said. _"Now I will continue doing my best as long as my Pokémon are right beside me. I think I have a Pokémon whom I've been dying to try out since I got it back. Primeape, I choose you!"_

"_Primeaagh!"_ Primeape has shown that it was extremely eager to fight by Ash's side since the P-1 Grand Prix. Brock, May, and the others were astounded to see Ash using Primeape for the first match already. Anabel was also surprised to see Primeape making a sudden debut in a high-ranking official battle. However, they did trust that the Pig Monkey Pokémon was going to lead Ash to victory over Lorelei.

"_Time to see what Anthony's taught you, Primeape."_

"_Let the final battle begin!"_

"_Primeape, start off with Mega Kick!"_

"_Primeaaaape!"_ The Fighting-type quickly leapt into action by leaping high into the air. It then dove down in an alarming rate, its right foot glowing blue.

"_Lapras, use Thunder to intercept Primeape!"_

"_Laaaaa–!"_ Lapras was kicked directly in the jaw with such amazing power displayed by Primeape, but quickly retaliated with the electricity it stored. The Thunder fried Primeape at close range. Primeape angrily thrashed about from being hit from the attack, signifying that all the Thunder did was anger it rather than damage it. The crowd looked on, confused at Primeape's rash behavior of throwing a tantrum, something Ash was not entirely proud of.

"_Primeape, shake it off and use Cross Chop!"_

"_Prime-apgh!"_ Primeape got over its tantrum after hearing a battle command from Ash before obediently jumping into action once again. Its fists glowed with an incredible shine that manifested a portion of its true power gained from the fruits of its harsh training with Anthony. Primeape crossed its arms; the power of both fists reached their peak.

"_Lapras, dodge it!"_

Lapras quickly bent over, allowing the bewildered Pig Monkey Pokémon to fly overhead into a large glacial structure behind it. The terrifying power of Primeape's Cross Chop overwhelmed and shattered the glacier into several large ice chunks, some of which have fallen and damaged both Pokémon in combat.

"_Lapras, now use Surf!"_

"_Laaaaaaaa!"_ Lapras conjured a wave similar to Cloyster's, but within very little time. Lapras was already Surfing towards Primeape.

"_Primeape, grab one of those ice chunks and throw it at Lapras!"_

"_Prime!"_ Primeape grabbed the last one that was about to fall upon it. It then chucked the chunk in a great form; the ice chunk flew like a Graveler in a boulder toss.

"_Jump off the wave and use Body Slam!"_

"_La!"_ Lapras avoided the hurled ice chunk with ease and aligned its shadow overhead with Primeape.

"_Primeape, use Focus Punch!"_

"_Priiiiiiiime… Primeaaaape!"_ Primeape surprised many people, including Ash's friends, with its sudden change of behavior when it stored power for Focus Punch, an attack no one but Anthony, Ash, and his Pokémon knew.

The Pig Monkey Pokémon showed signs of calmness and peace when charging power; a peaceful expression marked itself on Primeape's face. It closed its normally furious eyes and breathed in… and it breathed out. The visible anger veins on its head relaxed, nearly becoming indiscernible to all who watched Primeape prepare its Focus Punch. When the time came to use Focus Punch, Primeape resumed its angry, berserk personality and followed through with the attack. Primeape went for an uppercut with its Focus Punch against the full weight of Lapras' Body Slam. The resulting collision caused a great explosion that blew away the wave from Lapras' Surf.

"_Primeape!"_

"_Lapras!"_

Both Pokémon lost a lot of energy upon the collision of their attacks. Primeape endured the hit of Body Slam and the explosion's shockwaves, merely hanging on by a thread of energy. Its fatigue was evident from the lack of energetic movement. Lapras, on the other hand, was greatly damaged by the high-powered Fighting-type move due to its Ice-type nature. It had no chance of continuing after the shockwaves pushed it right into a medium-sized glacier. For the safety of its own health, the referee decided to declare Lapras unable to battle.

"_Lapras is unable to continue,"_ the referee said and waved the flag on Ash's side. _"The winner of the round is Primeape. Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins his first match of the Challenge of the Elite Four!"_

"_The challenger wins the match! The challenger wins!"_ the announcer said, overjoyed by the amazing first battle. The crowd cheered and applauded, giving Ash and Lorelei a standing ovation for their well-fought battle. Ash's friends rooted loudly for their young champion. Anabel quietly applauded for her beloved's victory over the first Elite Four member while Staraptor proudly flew into the sky in celebration. The first glimpse of Staraptor alerted May, Brock, Delia, and the others of Anabel's presence, meaning that she had been watching the match the entire time.

"_I knew she was here the entire time,"_ May thought.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure we can all agree that young Ash will continue to prove his strength and the bond he shares with his Pokémon throughout the rest of his challenge! His next battle will be against Agatha, the Master of Ghost-type Pokémon! Well, as soon as she deals with a little family problem… Anyway, the rules state that the Challenger is supposed to rest for two days before facing the next Elite Four member. In this case, Ash is allowed three days of rest before battling Agatha. Agatha was in need of Lorelei's assistance, which was the reason for this early match. Anyway, I'll wrap this up. We'll see you all again in the next match, folks! Have a safe time while in the Indigo Plateau!"_

"_Lapras, return,"_ Lorelei recalled her defeated Lapras. _"This was one of the best battles we've ever had together. I'm glad to have been able to share it with you."_ After putting away Lapras' Poké Ball, she watched Ash dance with his Pikachu and still energetic Primeape. _"You've grown, young man. Your rough, stormy exterior conceals a loving, peaceful ocean where your heart burns as bright and passionately as the fair sun above our heads. If there was anyone who represented the ocean as a whole, it would be you, dear Ash."_

"_Yes! One member down, ten more to go. Not counting Gary, I mean."_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There will be more battles coming as well as the plot of Project: XDrus and Shadow Poké****mon-related stuff. Please give me your feedback about this chapter. It would be much appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	26. Triumphs

**You won't expect much feedback from me for the most part for a little while. I have a lot of free time to work on chapters, but I receive just as much homework and assignments to make up for them. I guess I do not have much to say except thank you for reading my chapters and for staying up to date with me. Well, like I have said before, please enjoy…**

* * *

Staying in the grand resort of the Pokémon Village to prepare for the upcoming Kanto battles against Agatha and Gary, Ash stayed in the calming, yet busy ambience of the main lobby of his assigned hotel. Ash's Pokémon along with Pikachu were outside their Poké Balls, enjoying their playful exercise in the warm radiance of the sun while the more serious tended to relax near trees and their branches. Fresh from the victory over Lorelei, he saw his friends, his mother, Professor Oak, and Anabel walk in the front door one by one in separate times. They all exchanged greetings to each other and kudos to Ash for his impressive victory over the Elite Four Ice mistress.

"_Anabel! It's great to see you,"_ May said and hugged the Salon Maiden, who returned the friendly hug.

"_It's only been two months, May,"_ Anabel said. _"You seem to be quite chipper since our previous encounter."_

"_Well, I'm just dandy that you remained faithful to Ash. Ash told me about your little conflict. How he became nearly obsessed on pushing his Pokémon to become stronger… How you kept getting on his case about it and resorted to comparing him to you-know-who…"_

"_The Dark Lord?__"_

"_Not him! I mean P__—!__"_

"_Yeah, I think she gets it, May,"_ Ash said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _"Anyway, I just glad to have a close friend and dear lover back. I never knew how strong true romantic love can be."_

"_Well, you have been sort of dense about these situations since I've traveled with you,"_ Brock said.

"_And how many girls you've met tried to make their advances on you, but you were too oblivious to learn that it can go beyond just friendship,"_ Dawn said.

"_Not helping, Dawn,"_ Ash said.

"_You know what? I kinda remember that tomboyish girl from Solaceon Town and the Solaceon Daycare. I think she might have had a thing for you when we all met in Professor Rowan's Summer School."_

"_Nah… She looked a little crazy and out of control at first, but we became pretty good friends."_

"_No… I know these things. What was her name again? A—?"_

"_So, Anabel,"_ Ash interrupted quickly. _"What took you so long in coming here? You said that you and Staraptor would meet up with me before I left Pallet Town."_

"_We had a bit of trouble along the way,"_ Anabel said, dusting her arm.

"_How so?"_

"_It normally takes Staraptor around thirty minutes or so to get from Pallet Town to Tohjo Falls. However I was attacked a week ago when I went to reunite with you in Pallet Town."_

"_Who would dare try to attack you?"_

"… _Team Rocket."_

* * *

"_Staraptor, hurry! We should get to Ash so we can support him and to tell him that I'm all better."_

"_Star-raptor?"_

"_I know it was only a few days I recovered from our argument, but my house was so unattended! It needed like two years worth of spring cleaning! It's a good thing you and my Pokémon were able to help out."_

"_Starr!"_

_As Anabel and Ash's Staraptor flew past the large waterfall that made up Tohjo Falls, a small mysterious missile flew behind the pair, accelerating closer and closer from each passing second. Staraptor keenly sensed that they were being followed so the Predator Pokémon increased flying speed and flew up an altitude. Anabel almost lost her grip on Staraptor's back when he sped up._

"_Hey! Can you warn me the next time you fly faster and higher?"_

"_Starr! Starr!"_

"_Something following us?"_ _Anabel asked before looked behind her and spotted the gray, persistent rocket following them. "I see… Please speed up."_

_Staraptor increased his acceleration even more, but unfortunately so did the missile. Upon closer look on the troublesome missile, Anabel found a familiar red R imprinted on its side. Only one thought came to mind; something she wished that did not happen to her right now. _

"_Oh, please… Now right now…"_

"_Star-raptor!"_

"_Huh?"_

_From the blind, desperate attempt of outmaneuvering the accursed missile, Staraptor inadvertently flew in the direction of a small Starly flock. If they continued flying in that direction, the Starly would wind up hurt from the predicted collision of both Staraptor and the Flying-type-seeking missile. Staraptor could not do that to his own kin and he was sure Ash would not allow such an action on innocent Pok__é__mon anyway. _

"_Starr…"_

"_Staraptor, wha—?"_

_The moment Staraptor slowed down in order to prevent a crash with the Starly flock, the Rocket missile somehow accelerated and blasted Staraptor and Anabel out of the sky. Staraptor injured his right wing from the missile while Anabel fell off his back. She screamed out of fear and despair, terrified that her life was now at stake. If she continued falling from the high elevation that they were from, it would be the end of her. She would wind up cursing the insignificant fools who prevented her from reuniting with her loved one. And she knew that Ash would avenge her demise at whatever cost, even at the cost of his credibility as a Pokémon Trainer. His love grew as quickly as his maturity. Anabel thought that it would all be downhill from here. There would be no hope.  
_

"_Zippo, catch her!"_

_A Charizard flew and caught the Salon Maiden in its arms while managing Ash's Staraptor on its back. It flew down next to its Trainer, an optimistic young man in green and blue attire accompanied by a Pikachu with scruffy hair on its head._

"_Great job, Zippo."_

"_Pika-chu!"_

"_Rrrrrd!" the Charizard roared in gratitude._

_Anabel slowly opened her eyes, thinking that the next thing she sees is a golden gate above the clouds, revealed by celestial light with an omnipotent figure with Arceus beyond the gate._

"_Hmm… Wha?" Anabel stirred, seeing the blue sky above her and feeling the crackling sensations of the green grass under her back. She quickly sat up, noticing a familiar Trainer with his Pikachu, Charizard, and Ash's Staraptor on the ground next to her._

"_You okay, Anabel?" the boy asked. "You're pretty lucky I came by when you fell from Staraptor."_

"_R-Ritchie, is that you?" Anabel mumbled, recalling the Ash look-alike battling her a year ago for the Ability Symbol. To her question, Ritchie nodded._

"_Is this your Staraptor, Anabel?" he asked._

"_No, the Staraptor belongs to Ash," she said. Upon hearing the name, Ritchie chuckled to himself about his longtime friend and rival._

"_And yet another Pokémon we seem to both have," Ritchie chuckled. He then grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt and threw it in the air. "Ringo, come out!" Out from its Poké Ball in a flash of white, a Staravia flew up in the air and onto its Trainer's shoulder. _

"_You have a Staravia," Anabel said. "Interesting…"_

"_Ash and I have eerily similar tastes in Pokémon, which I find to be cool yet ironically creepy," Ritchie said. "Anyway, how you been?"_

"_I would have been fine if it weren't for… Team Rocket!"_

_As if on cue, the trio came out of hiding from the bushes near the forest; Jessie jumped out with exaggerated flair, James walked out with a red rose in hand, and Meowth popped out with a control box. Preceding them was their annoying cackle._

"_Prepare for trouble…"_

"… _And make it double!"_

"_To protect the world from devastation!"_

"_To unite all peoples within out nation!"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend out reach to the stars above!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

"_Meowth! That's right!"_

"_Team Rocket, why did you blast me out of the sky?" Anabel asked impatiently._

"_And I thought you guys had a newer motto than that," Ritchie added._

"_We're here for you, psychic twerpette," Jessie said and pointed at Anabel._

"_And in my opinion, it was the best motto we've had that made us feel so sharp and cool," James said._

"_Since when?" Ritchie asked._

"_Since before ya became a Trainer, twoip," Meowth said, throwing the control box away since their objective was completed._

"_Why do you need me, Team Rocket?" Anabel asked warily._

"_Fa two reasons, twoipette" Meowth said. "Da first reason is fa ya Pokémon understandin' abilities. Da second is to barter ya fa da main twoip's Pikachu once we're done wit ya."_

"_And such a brilliant plan can only come from this brilliant elegance," Jessie said, pointing to herself._

"_Give me a break," Ritchie said in a deadpan tone. _

"_Hopefully dis would be our ticket back to da Boss and the plans he refuses ta share wit us," Meowth said._

"_You know Ash will never give us his Pikachu," Anabel said, gritting her teeth._

"_So I guess you'll be staying with us longer," James said. "Carnivine, grab her!" James brought out his Carnivine, who took a chomp on its Trainer's blue-haired head and hugged him. "Grab her! Not me!"_

"_Alakazam, come out my—!"_

"_Ringo, use Aerial Ace!" Ritchie commanded before Anabel sent out her Pokémon to battle. The Staravia flew in mach speed towards Carnivine, who was still hugging and chomping on James._

"_Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!"_

"_Caaarnivine!" Carnivine released its Trainer from its affectionate grip and sprayed luminescent yellow seeds from its large mouth. Ringo swiftly dodged the seeds and slammed right into the Bug Catcher Pokémon. The move was highly effective enough to send Carnivine down for the count._

"_Carnivine!" James cried._

"_My turn," Jessie said, a Poké Ball in her hand. "Yanmega, go defeat the twerps with Steel Wing!" She sent out Yanmega; its large wings glowing as white as steel._

"_Zippo, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Arrrrd!" Zippo quickly unleashed a powerful Flamethrower attack from its jaws, which quickly engulfed Yanmega in flames._

"_My dear Yanmegy!" Jessie cried._

"_Sparky, now use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pikaaaa-chu!" Sparky released the overwhelming electricity stored in its red cheeks, zapping Team Rocket out of their wits and sending them on their way to the sky._

"_We're blasting off again!" the trio cried; their exit marked with a star. With Team Rocket gone, Ritchie recalled Ringo and Zippo._

"_Thanks, you guys," he said to their Poké Balls._

"_Pretty impressive, Ritchie," Anabel said. "That's quite a powerful team you have."_

"_Not strong enough to defeat Brandon and his Regis. I don't know how Ash triumphed over them with Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, but he must have been that good to beat Brandon. I've heard he's now a Frontier Brain with his own Facility."_

"_That's right. And now he's in an ultimate challenge that I should be going to now!"_

"_Not with Staraptor and his right wing injured like that," Ritchie said, examining Staraptor. "It'll take a day or two for the wing to heal."_

"_Oh, man," Anabel pouted. "By the time I reach Pallet Town, he'll be long gone!"_

"_That's too bad," Ritchie said sympathetically. "Is there any way I can help you, Anabel?"_

"_Thanks, Ritchie, but no. I don't want to interrupt your training for a rematch against Brandon."_

"_No worries! Besides, there's this guy I met in the Battle Pyramid around six months ago called Reggie from Veilstone City who said to have come back to challenge Brandon for a rematch. He said this is his sixth match with Brandon in a row!"_

"_Reggie, huh? I know him from a long time ago when the Battle Frontier was opening up when he challenge me for the Ability Symbol. He's so caring to his Pokémon, unlike his younger brother."_

"_He has a brother?"_

"_Not exactly the type of person you would want to meet in a dark alley at night," Anabel said matter-of-factly._

"_Hmm, I see ," Ritchie said. "Anyway, I think I'll stay with you and help Staraptor get better so that you can cheer for Ash… Just one more thing, Anabel."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You seem to really care about Ash if you have his Staraptor with you," he said. Anabel started to blush and fidget upon the discussion of her feelings. _

"_Well, you see… he and I are kinda boyfriend and girlfriend now," she said, twiddling her fingers. Upon that remark, Ritchie could not keep a straight face while Sparky was dying from its own laughter._

"_No way! No freaking way! Ash has a girlfriend?!" Ritchie laughed; Anabel wasn't._

"_How is it funny?" Anabel said calmly. Ritchie calmed down after a few passing seconds while Sparky continued to roll around on the ground laughing its static discharge out._

"_Sorry about that," Ritchie said panting. "It's that Ash…"_

"_I know who you're talking about. What makes it funny? I want to know."_

"_Sorry, Anabel… I didn't mean to make fun of your emotions like that. It's just that during the time I've been with Ash, he never really showed any interest in romantic relationships. But I guess that doesn't mean that he has to be like Brock."_

"_Well, let's just say that I'm the only exception to this rule."_

"_So what did you do to make Ash like you back the way you wanted him to?" Ritchie asked. Anabel smiled, proud to say how they became closer through reading their strong feelings for the other._

"_It started with me developing a crush on him when he was looking for the Battle Tower and its Frontier Brain. Then my crush evolved like a Pokémon into real love through various visions and dreams telling me that we were meant to be. Finally I waited for him to return from the Sinnoh League for him to know my true feelings for him."_

"_And how did he respond to your true feelings?"_

"_He was confused at first and went along with it. And after some quality time together, he finally realized his own feelings for me and we both promised to be together."_

"_Then why weren't you with him?" Ritchie asked. Anabel became hesitant to answer. She thought about telling him about the meaningless argument that temporarily separated them, but then realized that it was really none of his business._

"_I, uh, needed to tend back to my home and the Battle Tower," she lied as convincingly as she could. She was never the greatest liar in the world._

"_So you two had an argument and needed some time off, is that right?"_

"_Wait… what?!"_

"_Unlike Ash, I can quickly see these things as clear as day," Ritchie said. Anabel felt ashamed for having to lie and for lying to a person who resembled Ash in many ways. "It doesn't really matter. I will help you with Staraptor so you can be with him again."_

"_Thanks, Ritchie…"_

* * *

"_That's quite the story you got there, dear,"_ Delia said.

"_And you've met Ritchie, too," _Ash said. _"I'm glad to know he's doing fine. And I hope to battle him again some day."_

"_Mmm-hmm, he helped me out with Team Rocket and Staraptor,"_ Anabel said. _"He knows a lot about Pokémon. Staraptor healed within two days, but I did not want to overtax Staraptor so we took several rests along the way to Indigo Plateau since I believed you left Pallet Town. And I think Ritchie sent Team Rocket flying in the direction towards the Indigo Plateau."_

"_Well, I haven't seen Team Rocket or any other attempts of Pikachu-napping.__"_

"_And the thing is that Ash left Pallet Town two days ago," _May said. _"He spent the first night in Viridian City before flying on Charizard at noon and rushing himself to register when he found out he had to battle today."_

"_Gee, thanks, May,"_ Ash said dryly.

"_But the thing was that I arrived here today also,"_ Anabel said. _"Earlier before you did, apparently."_

"_So you didn't bother finding us then since we stayed here for about a few days now?"_ Dawn asked.

"_I did not know where anyone was, so Staraptor and I decided to wait in the Indigo Stadium for Ash when I heard about the match being bumped to today,"_ Anabel said and shrugged.

"_Give the girl a break for everything she's been through,"_ Drew said._ "You shouldn't pester a girl this much, especially if they're rumored to have such fragile, dainty hearts."_

"_Hey! You pretty much pestered me when we first met, Drew, so don't try to act all high and mighty on us!"_ May yelled.

"_Whoa… Slow down, little girl. Otherwise your bandanna would burn away from that hot head of yours…"_

"_You're so funny, Drew,"_ May said sarcastically.

"_Easy, people,"_ Brock said, attempting to calm everyone down. _"Do I have to continue babysitting you kids?"_

"_They're not kids, you know,"_ Gary said. _"They should be responsible enough to decide for themselves… At least, that's what I think."_

"_Good thinking, Gary,"_ Professor Oak said. _"This calls for a poem."_ Everyone, especially Dawn, then gave their attention to the Kanto professor and poet. _"When angry as a Tauros, you use Rage on the one who irks… When you're with more of your kind, you find common ground and Take Down alongside each other…"_

"_Beautiful,"_ Dawn sighed. _"I got to hear a poem up close from THE poet himself."_

"_But it didn't even rhyme,"_ Kenny said.

"_What do you know?!"_ Dawn said.

"_So much for the poem keeping the peace,"_ Ash said. _"It's great to have my friends back again."_

Ash smiled upon seeing his friends' humorous interactions with each other. He was especially glad to have Anabel back by his side to support him along with his friends. That was one of the perks he saw from having many friends. They make him laugh. They make him enjoy life as he should and wanted to. And they make him feel confident and brave enough to face the upcoming portentous challenge against Agatha.

"_If Paul had friends such as mine, he'd have a reason to smile other than beating the tar out of his opponents. I wonder how he's doing since his defeat…"_

* * *

They were growing impatient. It has been weeks since they received the call. That day they received the call, they felt the most triumphant they have ever felt. That day their men traversed in the recently opened portal to the Ruined World and successfully captured _it_; they had a reason to behave as they have done. They walked down the halls, silent but smug. However, they wanted to see _it_ as soon as possible in order to not look like self-righteous fools.

"_Where the hell are they?!"_ Giovanni barked. _"How hard can it be to haul that thing here?"_

"_Haul that thing WITHOUT being noticed?"_ Ardos said sardonically. _"I wonder how they can accomplish it."_

"_We've discussed the plan over and over before commencing with the operation. They capture it in the Ruined World. Then they 'gently' pull it out of there and back on top of Mt. Coronet. And finally they place it in the large aircraft we built to contain it and they fly it back to Kanto and our headquarters with it still unconscious so that is doesn't run amuck in the real world."_

"_And you think it's that easy, Giovanni?"_

"_No, but they should have been here a week the moment they captured it… Wait! You don't think they actually failed the capture and now they refuse to show their faces?!"_ Giovanni snarled, pounding his fist on the wall.

"_Easy over there,"_ a creepy, calculating voice said. _"You wouldn't want your blood pressure to sky rocket before you've seen our soon-to-be ultimate creation, would you?"_

"_What is it, Stein?"_ Ardos asked.

"_Well, I've just come to inform you two that our aircraft containing the creature has now entered Kanto,"_ he said, receiving shocked looks from the two criminal leaders. _"They'll be here momentarily."_ Stein then vanished back into the shadows, on his way back to the laboratory.

"_So it has arrived,"_ Giovanni said.

"_And shall be reborn as the ultimate creature, accompanied by the ultimate Pokémon army!"_ Ardos proclaimed.

While the two leaders laughed about their next step to world domination, a Honchkrow and a Fearow were hovering outside while watching and listening on the entire conversation. The Honchkrow felt that it received enough information it needed, but the Fearow wanted to see painful, agonizing revenge upon the two of them for transforming it to the way it was: a berserk, deranged creature with an insatiable bloodlust, by which its own appetite quickly spread towards its own flock like a virus. The Honchkrow managed to calm its partner down and insisted they fly off. The Fearow grudgingly agreed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter. I hope you all will please review this chapter. It will be much appreciated as usual.**

**Ciao!**


	27. Vs Agatha

**Thank you all for continuing with my story and I hope you all would find Ash's battle with Agatha to be quite interesting. As for the situation with Paul, I don't plan on using him right away… Well, not until I find the perfect timing in the story plot anyway. And because of his dark character and crushing defeat against Ash several chapters back, his role in the predicted conspiracy will be unknown for now. Tell me something first before you read. Who does Paul remind you of? It's not that hard to figure out if you did research. You should find similarities in Pokémon, personality-wise, and events. **

**Anyway, this chapter may be relatively short, but it should satisfy for now. So, please enjoy…**

* * *

Several clouds hung overhead, shielding the Indigo Stadium from a few rays of the sun. The mood of the quiet, uneventful sky contrasted from the boisterous shouts and roars of the crowd below, cheering for the two competitors to face on the chosen Rock Field. But before they could do battle, the two competitors walked towards the center of the battlefield for a customary handshake for good sportsmanship.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Today marks young Ash's second match in his brutal Challenge of the Elite Four as he faces the Ghost-type Master, Agatha!"_ the announcer announced, followed by the enthusiastic cheers of the crowd. _"Now they have started the traditional handshake before a big match!"_ The crowd cheered on as they watched the young seventeen-year old Trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder confronting an elderly lady with graying-blond hair, a purple and while dress, and a wooden cane for support. Upon meeting at the center of the field, Agatha was the first to offer her hand out.

"_I must say, child, you've grown throughout your journey,"_ Agatha said. _"I remember back to when we both had a meager battle in the Viridian City Gym. You did pretty well for a young man fresh from the Hoenn League. And I have to thank you for facing dear Lorelei early because of my family crisis."_

"_What was it about?"_ Ash asked and followed up on the handshake. Agatha took a deep breath; her hand holding her wooden cane trembled a bit before regaining stability.

"… _Bertha was suffering from a rare disease, called the Neuro-Immune Kikuk Syndrome, caused by sudden dysfunctional abnormalities in genetics, only accessible past a certain age. It cannot be spread nor cured; it is only through inheritance… my inheritance. Symptoms included high fever, dementia, nausea, and painful stomach cramps."_

"_Gee, that sounds really pain—."_

"_I'm not done,"_ Agatha said, holding her cane up Ash's chin and closing his mouth. _"It can be stopped temporarily, but its effects never go away. Lorelei's powerful Ice Pokémon usually does the trick. But the Ice Pokémon, no matter how powerful, could not stop it completely. Most of my family members have died from it when they passed the ages of sixty to eighty. Very few of my family members have lived past ninety before succumbing to the disease."_

"_Oh, and you?"_

"_Lorelei… But I still feel the disease within me, growing stronger while waiting for my weakness. I must stay strong no matter what, child, and that includes Pokémon battles. I hope you can help keep me alive a little longer."_

"_I will,"_ Ash said. _"But I'm sure it'll be just as tough as before. Only this time, I know who you really are now!"_ Agatha smiled as his palpable confidence; his Pikachu sharing this emotion as well.

"_You know, you remind me of a young Samuel Oak,"_ she said. She pointed her wooden cane at the Pokémon Professor high up in the stands, who suddenly was taken back and fidgeted from this gesture. The others around him became comically suspicious on why she pointed him out like that.

"_You know Professor Oak?"_ Ash asked.

"_That daft used to be quite a hotshot in his youth while I was one of his main rivals,"_ Agatha explained. _"I continued to fight for the top while he retired and worked on Pokémon research."_ Agatha used two fingers to squeeze between her eyes to help her regain her composure. _"That old daft…"_

"_Is he really that important to you?"_ Ash asked. A small smile formed from Agatha's old lips. She knew the young child right in front of her would help her not only with keeping her strength up, but to help her experience the same thrill she once had when she was younger… when she was with Samuel Oak.

"_Well__…__"_

"_Now then!"_ the referee announced and raised both flags in the air. _"This will be a Three-on-Three Pokémon Battle. The Battle will be over if either side runs out of three usable Pokémon. Only the Challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon."_

"_And there you have it, folks,"_ the announcer said under the noise of the crowd. _"As for the playing field, it's decided as the Rock Field from the beginning… This will be interesting on how both Trainers will utilize the field to their advantage! Ash already showed his potential from his battle against Lorelei in her home field! And Agatha is a tricky Elite Four user of Ghost-types!"_

"_Now if you both are ready, begin!"_ the referee said and declared the start of the battle.

"_Misdreavus, let's go!"_ Agatha threw a Poké Ball and brought out a Misdreavus.

"_Misdreavus Mis!"_ the Screech Pokémon giggled.

"_My turn!"_ Ash declared. _"Glalie, I choose you!"_

"_Gla!"_ Glalie growled, initiating a stare down with an amused Misdreavus.

"_Age before beauty, dear child,"_ Agatha said and made the first attack. _"Misdreavus, use Shadow Ball!"_

"_Miiiis…"_ Misdreavus took its sweet time charging a strong Shadow Ball in its mouth.

"_Glalie, stop it with Ice Beam!"_

"_Glalie!" _ Glalie immediately responded with a swiftly prepared Ice Beam from its horns; the Ice-type attack destroying the charging Shadow Ball and pushing back Misdreavus.

"_Excellent,"_ Agatha thought and smirked. Ash was confused from seeing her smirk. He just gained an upper hand by damaging her Misdreavus. He merely brushed it off and urged Glalie to continue its merciless onslaught.

"_Err… Glalie, use Crunch on Misdreavus!"_

"_Gla!"_ Glalie hovered forward; its teeth glowing purple. Before Misdreavus could recover from the previous hit, it found its "hair" caught in the Face Pokémon's large teeth. And from the look of its wincing expression, the Crunch attack was hurting it badly due to its Dark-type properties.

"_I don't understand why Agatha is not putting up a fight right now,"_ Dawn commented.

"_It's obvious she's leading Ash into a trap,"_ Brock said.

"_Hey, Professor Oak, how do you know Agatha of the Elite Four?"_ Max asked. The professor was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"_Grandpa, are you… still thinking about her?"_ Gary asked.

"_Well… I can't say I haven't forgotten about Agatha the Aggressive,"_ Professor Oak chuckled.

"_What happened back then?"_ May asked.

"_To put it simply, she and I were rivals a long time ago,"_ Oak explained.

"_And then you retired and became a Pokémon Researcher while Agatha moved on to bigger and better things, right?"_ Drew suggested.

"_That's exactly correct."_

"_I can tell much has happened between the two of you,"_ Anabel said. _"You know, I'm glad to be sitting with you guys instead of the other Frontier Brains. You guys don't know how Greta gets when she watches these competitions."_

"_No problem, Anabel,"_ Zoey said. _"Moving on, we can either pay attention to Glalie putting the hurt on Misdreavus or we can have Professor Oak tell us more of his past with Agatha."_ Multiple stares then fell upon the elderly professor, knowing that their insatiable curiosity would remain restless until he gave them the riveting story they desired.

"_Very well then,"_ Oak said, smiling at a distant memory over a short battle with her.

* * *

"_Gastly, use Lick!"_

"_Charmeleon, stop it with Fire Spin!"_

"_Chaaaar!" Charmeleon roared and unleashed a spiral of flames from its mouth. Gastly flew into the center of the flaming vortex, allowing its gas-like tongue to extend and lick the Flame Pokémon. The disruptive sensation of Lick from a Ghost-type Pokémon caused Charmeleon to fall into submission._

"_Ha! That makes it my fiftieth victory over you, Sammy!"_ _the female blond Trainer of Gastly declared and celebrated with her Ghost-type. _

"_And my fiftieth loss to you, Aggie," Sammy said, tending to his Charmeleon. "You okay, friend?"_

"_Char," Charmeleon responded softly and nuzzled itself on Sammy's cheek._

"_You're such a softy, Sam," Aggie said and recalled her Gastly. "Charmeleon won't grow any stronger if you keep babying it like that."_

"_Don't have a bigger head than before, Aggie," Sammy said. "We both have the same record of fifty wins and losses. You quickly brush off your losses while bragging about your short-lived victories." Sammy then felt his collar seized by Aggie, who does not seem too pleased by his choice of words._

"_Don't get technical over me, bub, understand?" she demanded. Sammy, fearing for the safety of his windpipe, vigorously nodded and was released from her agonizing grip. _

"_Man, you're so aggressive and hot-headed, Aggie," Sammy chuckled while rubbing his sore collar._

"_And that's why they call me 'Agatha the Terrible'!" Aggie proclaimed and made a triumphant pose. Sammy raised an eyebrow._

"_Um, you said you were 'Agatha the Absolute' earlier," he said._

"_Well… I changed it!" Aggie said and crossed her arms. "'Agatha the Terrible' has more meaning to it now!"_

"_Give me a break, 'Agatha the Crazy-Ghost-Girl-Who-Can't-Stay-With-The-Same-Title-In-Twelve-Seconds,'" Sammy muttered. He then heard loud footsteps rushing towards him and noticed that Aggie looked like she was about to kill someone. And that someone was apparently him. He stood back up and ran alongside his Charmeleon as quickly as his short legs could._

"_Get back her, Sam, so I can dare you to say that to me again!" she screamed._

"_Sorry, but I don't want to end up like your Pokémon right now!" Sammy cried out while running and quickly recalled his Charmeleon._

_The two young ten-year old children continuously ran for what looked like ages. Neither one of them were about to stop. Despite the harsh rivalry they had displayed earlier, they both smiled and laughed together; their bubbly innocence shown to every person they had met while they were together. Sammy enjoyed the battles he had with Aggie while young Aggie held secret respect and feelings for her young handsome rival. Both Sammy and Aggie were proud to be strong rivals to each other, to always compete against each other, to be on top and defeat the rest. Other than having the bond they shared becoming stronger, their Pokémon grew strong as well. They thought it would be like this for as long as they continued their journeys. They thought it would last for several decades or until they died from passing ages. But they were wrong. Sometime after competing in the Indigo Plateau Conference for the umpteenth time…_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Agatha has won it all!" the announcer said. "The finals of the Kanto Pokémon League Championship have ended with a startling upset from her Gengar. Not only has Agatha won the Championship, but she will battle against the Kanto Elite Four for her shot to assume the position! I wonder which member will be retiring if Agatha can win the challenge…"_

"_Yes! My dream to become the best knows no limit in strength or in age," the forty-year old Agatha muttered to herself._

"_Congratulations, Agatha," a voice sounding strangely familiar to her said. Agatha responded to it with disgust and bitter thoughts._

"_You!" she said with loathing contempt without turning to face him._

"_You're still mad, aren't you?" _

"_No… I was mad when I lost to you in the finals of the previous Kanto League Championship years ago. I was mad when you and your Charizard lost in the first round in the Challenge of the Elite Four. And I was mad when you renounced your career as a Pokémon Trainer and became a Researcher instead of training again for the next competition. Now, I'm furious!"_

"_Look, you had your dreams and I had mine. There's no way I can travel by myself now that I am old."_

"_Hmph! So what do you consider me now, huh?"_

"_You had the will to continue to do so. I do not."_

"_I don't know what I ever saw in a weak daft like you, Samuel Oak," Agatha said venomously. _

"_Agatha…"_

"_Leave, now," she said calmly, pointing to the exit without even looking at him._

"_As you wish," he said humbly. Samuel willingly left the Indigo Stadium without ever noticing the shed tear from Agatha's tightly clenched eyes._

* * *

"_Oh my! You guys did not make up at all?" _May asked.

"_Unfortunately, no,"_ Oak said.

"_She's just hurt and stubborn from your decision to retire,"_ Anabel said.

"_And here I thought time healed all wounds, but I guess she still has some hard feelings for you, Grandpa,"_ Gary said.

"_Guys, look! Agatha's fighting back now!"_ Max shouted and pointed at Misdreavus using Pain Split to even the odds with Glalie. Both Pokémon were glowing in lavender light with signs that Misdreavus was recovering from its usurped strength while Glalie suffered from its drainage. _"So that's why she allowed Ash to pound her Misdreavus. Clever…"_

"_Oh no, ya don't!"_ Ash shouted. _"Glalie, use Icy Wind!"_

"_Glaa!"_ Glalie blew in a strong gust of frosty gales from its mouth, giving Misdreavus a short case of hypothermia.

"_Misdreavus, shake it off!"_ Agatha commanded. Misdreavus quickly shook its body, ready to step back into action. The action, however, took a big toll on the Screech Pokémon. It was already low on power as it panted from fatigue.

"_Glalie, let's wrap this up," _Ash said. _"Finish it with Crunch!"_

"_Use Destiny Bond!"_

"_Oh, no! Glalie!"_

Glalie could not stop now. It floated within five feet towards the smirking Misdreavus, whose cruel smile kept irritating and beckoning the furious Face Pokémon. Just so it would no longer see that taunting, devious smile on its face, Glalie chomped on Misdreavus as hard as it could to drain the Ghost-type the rest of its energy. The red orbs around Misdreavus' neck then lit up in a sinister purple light, even more ominous than its Pain Split attack. It intentionally has been allowing itself to be beaten up by Glalie in order to trap and weaken the Ice-type with Pain Split and then taking it down with it by using Destiny Bond. What a viciously dangerous and twisted plan it and Agatha had made from the beginning. Glalie was then engulfed in the same purple light before falling down on the floor with the defeated Misdreavus.

"_Both Glalie and Misdreavus are unable to battle!"_ the referee declared and raised both flags in the air.

"_Amazing!"_ the announcer said. _"Just like Agatha has done to her previous opponents, she led young Ash on and on… Misdreavus took on all the attacks until it was time to retaliate with a sudden Pain Split surprise! And when Ash started thinking about victory, she pulled out one final trick with Destiny Bond and made both Pokémon faint early on in the match! Talk about a strategy!"_

"_Glalie, return!"_ Ash recalled his defeated Glalie into its Poké Ball. _"Good job! Have a nice long rest."_

"_Misdreavus, return!" _Agatha recalled her Misdreavus. _"Thank you for your assistance. Now then! Golbat, let's go!"_ Agatha readily threw another Poké Ball, revealing her Golbat.

"_I'll match your Golbat, Agatha,"_ Ash said, with a Poké Ball in hand. _"… With Gallade! I choose you!"_ Ash summoned his Gallade into battle.

"_At your command, Master Ash,"_ Gallade said upon his release.

"_It looks like the second round is between Ash's telepathic Gallade, known well for his outstanding performance in the Sinnoh League Conference, and Agatha's Golbat!"_ the announcer said; the roars of the crowd cheering the competitors on.

"_I wouldn't say 'Golbat' right now, sonny,"_ Agatha said; her remark soon proven true by Golbat's sudden white flash. The Bat Pokémon glowed so brightly that many people in the audience shielded their eyes with their arms. Those who could stand the brightness observed the friendly evolution induced upon Golbat; its two large wings separated into two new pairs of bat wings, totaling four wings. Its main body compressed and two pointy ears grew from the top. Golbat had evolved into Crobat.

"_I guess I'll have to take it back then,"_ the announcer said. _"The match is now between Ash's Gallade and Agatha's newly evolved Crobat! And before the second round had even started too!"_

"_I am most impressed by your sudden transformation in form and power, Crobat,"_ Gallade said and bowed genteelly. _"Now! Have at you!"_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee declared.

"_Crobat, use Air Slash!"_

"_Cro! Cro!"_ Crobat, utilizing its powerful new wings, created powerful blades of air from strong flaps.

"_Gallade, counter with Psycho Cut!"_

"_Hah!"_ Gallade shouted, powering his blades with his psychic energy. The Blade Pokémon jumped into the air, eager to face Crobat's new power. His attack, upon colliding with the Air Slash, proved to be a stalemate.

"_Push harder, Gallade!"_

"_I'm… trying… Master Ash,"_ Gallade grunted. Gallade eventually lasted the duration of the Air Slash, slicing through the blade of air and striking Crobat with the remaining power. The Psycho Cut was not as effective as it was supposed to be, weakened by Air Slash due to Gallade's intolerance to Flying-type attacks.

"_Now Crobat, use Shadow Ball!"_

"_Cro!"_ Crobat quickly formed a Shadow Ball in front of its body. With Gallade having to come up to attack it, the Shadow Ball proved to be very effective against the Psychic and Fighting-type upon close range. The resulting explosion upon contact sent Gallade into a boulder on the Rock Field.

"_Gallade! You okay?!"_

"_N-Never… better,"_ Gallade panted, struggling to climb back on his feet. Upon standing back up, he readied his blades once more.

"_Folks, as you can see, Gallade is not about to give up here despite the type disadvantage,"_ the announcer said among the cheers for Gallade. _"Let's see what young Ash has in mind to turn the tables on Agatha and Crobat."_

* * *

"_Things are not looking so hot for Gallade,"_ Dawn commented, watching Gallade jump back in the air with Psycho Cut.

"_Both Crobat and Gallade have type advantages over each other,"_ Max said. _"Gallade is a Psychic and Fighting-type Pokémon whereas Crobat is a Poison and Flying-type Pokémon."_

"_It matters on how they use their strengths to their advantage,"_ Brock said. _"It can go any way in here."_

"_But it looks like Gallade's Psycho Cut has gotten to Crobat,"_ Anabel said, watching Gallade knock Crobat out of the sky with a super effective psychic-powered blade; the psychic discharge caused the wind to blow across the stadium.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, can you feel the vibrating power of that Psycho Cut?"_ the announcer commented. _"I even felt it up here! Gallade's stronger than he looks! Watch out, Crobat!"_

"_Not bad, child,"_ Agatha said. _"Use Bite!"_ Using its newly gained super speed, Crobat flew at the descending Gallade. The Blade Pokémon had no time to react from the sudden attack.

"_Gallade, fend it off!"_

"_Chew on this,"_ Gallade said, swinging a blade to scare away Crobat. The Poison and Flying-type did not feel threatened by this, however, and instead chomped on the blade. Gallade grunted painfully before landing back on top of the boulder. Crobat still did not let go of its Bite attack.

"_Finish that perfect soldier with Shadow Ball, dear Crobat!"_

"_Cro! Cro!"_ Crobat released Gallade from its teeth and flew back into the sky.

"_Gallade, you okay?"_ Ash called out.

"_I… I can't move,"_ Gallade said, trembling due to Bite's secondary effect of flinching.

"_Pika Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted to Gallade.

"_I-I'm… t… rying,"_ he said; his telepathic voice was losing coherence and clarity. In the meantime, Crobat prepared a large Shadow Ball to finish off the Blade Pokémon. Gallade was still cringing from Bite.

"_It's over for Gallade, Ash,"_ Agatha said. _"Crobat, finish it!"_

"_Not so fast!"_ Ash yelled. _"Gallade, move!"_

"_I can now,"_ Gallade said, sounding a lot more confident before. _"Steadfast served me just in time!"_ Gallade swiftly jumped off of the boulder he was on right onto the next boulder, then the next one, and the next one…

"_Folks, we're witnessing Gallade's remarkable recovery from Crobat's Bite using his special ability, Steadfast!"_ the announcer announced; the crowd cheered on. _"Steadfast increases Gallade's speed if ever he flinches from an attack such as Bite! Can Crobat, this time around, keep up with the speedier Blade Pokémon?"_

"_Crobat, use Shadow Ball until you hit him!"_

"_Cro!"_ Crobat fired small Shadow Balls in succession, hoping to send Gallade into the air and into its mercy. But they all failed and resulted in miniature explosions that Gallade used for cover.

"_Gallade, use Charge Beam!"_

"_What?!"_

"_At your command, Master Ash,"_ Gallade's voice shouted in the dirt clouds created by Crobat's attacks. Agatha and Crobat were on high alert on Gallade's current location. They soon found electricity crackling from behind the last dirt cloud remaining after the rest have dissipated.

"_Crobat, aim your Air Slash there!"_

"_Now release your Charge Beam, Gallade!"_

Crobat fired an Air Slash at the same time Gallade unleashed a concentrated, narrow beam of electricity from his hands. The Charge Beam was capable of piercing the large blade of wind, dissolving it into nothing. The Electric-type attack zapped Crobat straight on, rendering it unable to battle once the attack was over.

"_Crobat is unable to battle,"_ the referee said and raised a flag to Ash's side. _"The winner of this round is Gallade!"_

"_Now young Ash here is ahead with two Pokémon!"_ the announcer said; the crowd cheering for Gallade's victory. _"Now let's see if Agatha has one more trick up her sleeve!"_

"_Hmm, my guess is that Ash will have a hard time against her final Pokémon,"_ Oak said.

"_You know what she'll use?"_ Max asked.

"_She almost always uses it when she's falling behind…"_

"_In that case, I hope Ash survives this round,"_ Anabel thought, watching Agatha recall her Crobat and thanking it for its performance.

"_It's not over yet, dear child,"_ Agatha said to Ash. _"I remember how Samuel used to go only so far… Show me that you can surpass him! Gengar, go!"_ Agatha summoned her longtime partner, Gengar.

"_No problem,"_ Ash said.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee declared.

"_Gallade, use Night Slash on Gengar!"_

"_Night Slaaaash!"_ Gallade shouted; his right blade crackling in black energy.

"_Gengar, Shadow Ball!"_

"_Gen-gar!"_ Gengar fired a Shadow Ball right in Gallade's face, completely exhausting the Blade Pokémon beyond his limits.

"_Not… bad,"_ Gallade muttered before collapsing into defeat.

"_Gallade is unable to battle,"_ the referee said and raised a flag to Agatha's side. _"The winner this round is Gengar!"_

"_Gallade's reached his limit, folks,"_ the announcer said under the crowd's roars. _"His battle with Crobat was a tough one, indeed! I wonder how Ash Ketchum will pull himself out of this situation!"_

"_Gallade, return!"_ Ash recalled his dazed Gallade into his Poké Ball. _"Thank you for trying hard as always! Have a nice, long rest."_

"_Have you decided your last Pokémon?"_ the referee asked. The referee noticed Ash picking out a Poké Ball in his possession; something he made an exchange with using Oak's Pokédex exchange program.

"_With this Pokémon hopefully,"_ Ash thought. _"I might be able to turn things around with it. I trust you."_

"_What's the matter, sonny?"_ Agatha taunted; Gengar looked ready to do more than merely scare its opponent into oblivion. _"Don't tell me you'll give up like that old daft. That's no fun at all!"_

"_I'm not done yet, Agatha,"_ Ash said. _"I'm not going to lose to you again! Noctowl, I choose you!"_ Ash summoned his shiny Noctowl into battle; its sparkling goldenrod coat shining upon its release.

"_Brrrrr!"_ the Owl Pokémon chirped.

"_Let the final battle begin!"_

"_Noctowl, use Foresight!" _

"_Brr!"_ From Noctowl's hypnotic half-moon eyes, a red light shone like a searchlight. The Foresight was upon the shocked Gengar, disabling its Ghost-type abilities of intangibility and invisibility for the duration of the match and solidifying it to Normal-type attacks.

"_That still won't mean anything,"_ Agatha said. _"Gengar, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Gen-gar!"_ Gengar unleashed a strong Thunderbolt from its shadowy body, striking Noctowl on the spot.

"_Noctowl!"_

"_Brr… Brrr… Brrrr,"_ Noctowl coughed; static discharge still coursing throughout its shiny body. It was not paralyzed from the Electric-type attack, but still felt the aftershock of the Thunderbolt lasting up to the tips of its groomed wings.

"_Man, I didn't know Gengar could use Thunderbolt,"_ Ash thought. _"Gotta be more careful. Noctowl, use Confusion!"_

"_Brrr!"_ Noctowl's large brow radiated with powerful psychic energy. It gave off blue-hued light in response as it sent strong psychic shockwaves that greatly weakened Gengar because of its Poison-type characteristics.

"_Don't take that! Use Hypnosis instead!"_

"_Close your eyes now, Noctowl!"_

"_Gyen-gar!"_ Gengar growled and flew up to Noctowl. The Shadow Pokémon's sinister red eyes started to give off a hypnotic expression. Noctowl closed its eyes upon its Trainer's command while keeping a close ear to Gengar's flight movements. As keen as its eyesight, the Owl Pokémon heard the wind changes in Gengar's flight. Gengar attempted its Hypnosis in vain while Noctowl kept flying from where it predicted the Shadow Pokémon would be.

"_Clever boy,"_ Agatha said. _"Having trained his Pokémon to close their eyes when faced with Hypnosis while using their ears to predict where the opponent is… He's ready to become a Pokémon Master, if he wishes to be one__…__"_ She noticed that Gengar eventually gave up its Hypnosis attack, obvious through the tired expression from its dull red eyes and fatigued frown.

"_Now Noctowl! Hypnosis!"_

"_Brrr!"_ Noctowl opened its half-moon eyes with a sudden jerk; an invisible psychic wave emitted from its hypnotic expression. Gengar was unable to counterattack from its failed attempts of ghostly hypnotism and fell asleep a few seconds after being forced to look deeply into the Owl Pokémon's mysterious eyes.

"_Noctowl, use Confusion to weaken Gengar!"_

"_Brr!"_ Noctowl's brow glimmered again, utilizing its psychic powers. The outline of Gengar's body lit up in the same color as Noctowl's glowing brow, signifying Noctowl's mental grip on the Ghost and Poison-type. Agatha could only look on with contemplation at her Gengar, seeing it fast asleep with no hope of waking up any time soon.

"_Like my Gengar is doing right now, maybe it's my time to rest… after such a long time battling,"_ she thought, meekly smiling at Ash's foreshadowed victory. _"He's won this round… And I'm proud of him."_

"_Noctowl! Now give Gengar a taste of its own medicine! Finish it with Dream Eater!"_

"_Brr! Brrr!"_ Noctowl chirped loudly.

Using its unique psychic abilities over sleep and hypnosis, Noctowl created an illusionary astral projection of itself before it, visible for the entire crowd to behold. This dream illusion, however, depicted Noctowl as an exaggerated larger and more mature version. This image actually showed the shiny Owl Pokémon as full grown with age marks and wrinkles marking its gold and scarlet-feathered body instead of representing its youthful wise self. Its eyes were a different story. They looked like they were filled of experience and great psychic power. They were hardened and they glowed brightly with a deep blue light, ready to take down any obstacle.

"_Brrrr!"_ Noctowl directed its illusionary Dream Eater towards the sleeping, Confusion-bound Gengar with its right wing. The ancient projection opened its large wings, ushering in an imaginary wind. It swooped in towards Gengar; upon contact, Gengar shouted in bloody murder as it lost both its remaining strength and its dream. The Dream Eater flew away into the sky, marking its exit with a bright star.

"_Now that's a finishing move!"_ someone in the crowd exclaimed, urging the others to cheer for the entertaining battle they were able to witness.

"_Gengar is unable to continue battling,"_ the referee declared and raised a flag to Ash. _"The winner of this match is Noctowl and its Trainer, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, can you sleep peacefully knowing that you have witnessed such a grand battle between Agatha and Ash?"_ the announcer asked enthusiastically. _"I could as long as Ash's Noctowl doesn't eat my dream like it did to Gengar! Anyway, folks, young Ash Ketchum will move on to the Kanto Elite Four Finals to face his predetermined opponent masquerading as Kanto's temporary Champion, Gary Oak! Yes, THE Gary Oak! Another Trainer from Pallet Town whom we thought had fully retired into Pokémon research like his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, after the Johto Silver Conference! But it was not until we discovered months ago that he rode again and competed in the Sinnoh League part-time with his Pokémon research! And it was there he lost to Paul of Veilstone City in the quarter finals of the Victory Tournament! Anyway, folks, this match is something we should look forward to in a few days! If young Ash can defeat his long-time rival here, he can move on to the Johto section of his Challenge in Silver Town!"_

The crowd listened for the most part to the announcer before losing interest in his announcements and left the Indigo Stadium in a frenzied fashion just to greet the young Trainer and his Ghost-type opponent. Ash's friends were able to snake away from the large crowd thanks to Anabel's premonition, but it was actually based off of common sense rather than the use of tarot cards to know of the ridiculously large crowd wanting to meet Ash and Agatha.

* * *

The two Trainers were still at the Rock Field. Ash rashly ran up to congratulate his Noctowl, but rather startled the Owl Pokémon instead. Noctowl used Hypnosis in sudden blind retaliation, lulling its own Trainer asleep. Pikachu, however, was smart enough to jump off Ash's shoulder and avoided eye contact with Noctowl until it was safe to look.

"_Gengar, return!"_ Agatha recalled her Gengar into its Poké Ball. _"Thank you, old friend…"_ She then watched Pikachu and Noctowl desperately waking up their peacefully slumbering Trainer from his nap with amusement. _"Well, off to the locker rooms for me. Maybe I can get some more excitement in these old bones before I actually retire."_

"_Knowing you, Agatha, anything is possible,"_ a familiar old voice said to her. Having gained the tolerance and patience from time, she brought herself to face an old, long-time rival.

"_I knew you'd be here, Sammy,"_ Agatha said. _"As your old daft self and as that powerful young Trainer I lost to…"_

"_It was important I helped Ash see these things through since he looks up to me like all other young Trainers,"_ Samuel said. _"And when I heard that you'd be facing Ash, I had to come see this match in hopes to talk to you."_

"_Well, you're talking to me now. That all? Then don't waste any more of my time. I'm not getting any younger."_

"_But that attitude of yours is still reminiscent of that spunky, Ghost-Pokémon-loving ten-year old girl whom I called as my greatest rival back in the day,"_ Samuel said calmly. _"Anyway, I came here to not only cheer for young Ash, but to reconcile with you."_

"… _What?"_ Agatha muttered in surprise, dropping her wooden cane from Samuel's statement. _"W-What did you say?"_

"_I know it's hard for you, Aggie, since you drove me away after I retired from my journey, but I forgive you,"_ Samuel said sympathetically. Agatha could not help but smirk.

"_For so long I've waited to hear those words from your mouth, Samuel,"_ she said. _"I was stubborn and brash, I'll admit that. But your decision to retire so early just seemed so irrational since there's no age limit on being a Pokémon Trainer. My sister, Bertha, and her Hippowdon made it to the Sinnoh Elite Four two years after I made it to the Kanto Elite Four."_ Samuel formed a small smile from his mouth, knowing that she finally understood his decision.

"_Yes, it is true there's no age limit on being a Pokémon Trainer, but then there's our younger generation to teach. My grandson and his rival were so eager to learn from my experiences… How could I say 'no' to them, Agatha?"_

"_You've always been a softy ever I first met you, Samuel Oak,"_ Agatha chuckled.

"_Heh… and you're still you, Agatha,"_ Samuel said. _"Joking aside, I want to know if I have fully reconciled with you yet."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Let me ask you just one last question,"_ he said. _"… Do you forgive yourself?"_ Agatha knew he was serious as he was when he first demanded a match to prove his strength many years ago. This question was no joke as she recalled committing actions she was not entirely proud of back then. She repented for her past actions, but there was one action she did not nor could not forgive herself: spitefully pushing a great friend out of her own life. Of course, there were multiple times Agatha hesitated to swallowing her own pride. But this time around, she did not care if she had to renounce her pride. She only wanted her closest friend back.

"…_I… I… I… I-I d-do… I do, old daft…"_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the little side story between Oak and Agatha. I figured I ought to have created some sort of foundation on why Agatha resented Oak when he retired early and such. Anyway, if you would please review this chapter, it would be much appreciated. I want to know your feedback on the story so far. Thank you very much…**

**Ciao!**


	28. Vs Gary, Part I

**I have decided for the regional Champion battles to take around two chapters. It just doesn't seem right for me to fit an entire Six-on-Six Battle in one chapter. It would take a lot of pages and knowing you readers, you'd want to read and understand it by your own pace. I'll add some minor events prior to the battles and afterwards as well. **

**Well, please enjoy…**

* * *

It was the day before the end of the beginning. The ever loyal crowd of fans that watched all of his battles up to date eagerly stayed in the Indigo Plateau for him to finish his business. He really deserved all of this attention. He constantly worked hard and consistently with his Pokémon, improving their strengths and their bonds of friendship. And with his close friends by his side giving him moral support, he felt enough confidence and power welling up inside him to do the seemingly impossible. To many young Trainers, the impossible he had accomplished was surviving and winning two consecutive battles with the most powerful Trainers from Kanto. And now he has to face the Trainer he believed to have an even greater capacity of power and friendship with his Pokémon, his childhood rival from Pallet Town.

"_Hey Ashy-boy! Dosing off?"_ Gary asked; Ash stirring before opening his auburn eyes.

"_W… Wait, what happen?"_ Ash muttered. He checked his surroundings upon reawakening. He was outside, under the large shade of a tree that has lived a long life, and felt two things that solid, warm, and comfortable.

"_You fell asleep on my lap after pondering vigorously on the 'greatest strategy to defeat Gary' and I watched over you while you sweetly dreamt away,"_ Anabel said, smiling at his confusion. Ash then sat up, remembering where he had left off in his planning.

"_Pika-chu,"_ Pikachu said, having appeared from the other side of the tree.

"_Esp,"_ Espeon, who was with Pikachu, agreed.

"_That's right,"_ he said, pounding a fist to his hand right before an apple pounded him on the head. _"Ow! What…?"_ He looked up at the sturdy branches, Gliscor having gathered apples for food and had accidentally slipped an apple out of its pincers. _"Gliscor! What are you doing up there?"_

"_Gli! Gliscor Gli!"_ the Fang Scorp Pokémon cried, another apple slipping out of its pincers and bopping Ash on the head again.

"_Ack! Gliscor!"_ Ash shouted and attempted to chase Gliscor.

"_Gliiii!"_ Gliscor cried and flew off, not wanting to cause more harm on Ash. Its worrying caused more apples to fall out of its arms and hurting Ash in several ways more than one.

"_Gliscor, get back here!"_ he shouted as he continued chasing his distraught Gliscor and more apples rained upon his head and screamed in pain from each impact. Gary, Anabel, and Pikachu could only watch him chase an oversensitive Gliscor carrying apples that involuntarily and consistently pounded his head from above.

"_And to think that I'm facing him tomorrow,"_ Gary said. Anabel giggled before standing back up; Pikachu and Espeon gathered around her feet.

"_You got to give him a lot more credit, Gary,"_ she said.

"_I know he means well,"_ Gary said and shrugged. _"It's just that I think that I'm giving him too much credit."_ He placed his hands behind his messy brown hair and paced around. _"I'm supposedly facing the Trainer who lost the finals of the Sinnoh League due to the technicality of all of his Sinnoh Pokémon unable to participate, courtesy of his semifinal match against the ever brutal Paul. And furthermore, he was just too stubborn and prideful to call my grandpa for replacements! Heck! He could've even called in his Charizard or Squirtle instead of just sticking with Pikachu and his Sinnoh team."_

"_Well, there's a lesson he's learned now!"_ Anabel said defensively._ "Ash's making it an obligation to use almost all his Pokémon against the Elite Four members he's fighting against. He's varying his choices while choosing the ones appropriate for an Elite Fou—."_

"_No point in trying to defend him, Anabel,"_ Gary said, directly facing her. _"It's him and his Pokémon now. As much as you and I want him to win, he'll have to earn it."_ Gary then grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt and summoned his Blastoise. _"And me going easy on him will not cut it! Right, Blastoise? Ever since Grandpa brought us together, nothing stopped our goal to become the greatest!"_

"_Blast!"_ Blastoise agreed. Anabel felt at peace, knowing that her loved one has such a dedicated rival bent on improving each other.

"_Gary, can I ask you something?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why did you volunteer to battle Ash as the Kanto Champion instead of letting another Trainer take the glory?"_ she asked. _"I mean, you're a Pokémon Researcher like your grandfather now, but stepped back to the Pokémon Trainer career at Sinnoh."_ Gary could only smirk, knowing full well that someone was bound to ask him his reasons sooner or later.

"_So you're the only one who has shown interest,"_ Gary said. _"There's no harm in telling you, I guess…"_

"_Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Aren't you going to tell me why you wanted to challenge Ash?"_

"_What's the rush, Anabel?"_

"_Gary!"_

"_Okay, okay,"_ Gary said, motioning her to calm down. _"As you may or may not already know, Ash and I have an extensive history together."_

"_Please tell me more,"_ she said.

"_We have been childhood friends for as long as I have remembered. Boy, Ash thought back then that we were equal and all, but I didn't think so."_

"_Well, why not?"_

"_Please… If you had a grandpa who did Pokémon research for a living, you would know that you're talking about. Man, I loved taunting that in Ash's face those many years ago."_

"_You sounded like you were so sure of yourself back then, Gary,"_ Anabel said, an eyebrow raised.

"_Eh… He snoozed, he lose. That was one of the reasons he started out with Pikachu since me and some other unimportant Trainers from Pallet Town took all three starter Pokémon."_

"_But it was Pikachu who guaranteed most of Ash's victories up to this day,"_ Anabel said.

"_Ash has been well-known to get pretty lucky on several occasions,"_ Gary replied. _"He wouldn't have lasted longer than me in the Indigo League without his luck."_

"_I thought you were over that loss,"_ Anabel said skeptically. Pikachu and Espeon were bored staying with the two Trainers so they left to play with other Pokémon in neighboring areas. Pikachu jumped on top of Ash's Donphan while it was practicing its Rollout alone and thus Donphan forgot about its own training. Espeon went to Gary's Blastoise, Umbreon, and Electivire to gather her own information.

"_I was,"_ Gary said abruptly. _"Anyway, another lucky break for Ash was this."_ Gary searched his pocket and took out an old, decrepit half of a small Poké Ball.

"_Hey! I've seen Ash holding a half of a similar Poké Ball,"_ Anabel said.

"_Yes, the first Poké Ball we both caught with fishing rods. You see, while Ash was being Flailed by Magikarp at the river near Pallet Town, I waited patiently for something good to be caught in my line. It was this Poké Ball, caught in both fishing lines and marked the start of our fierce rivalry."_

"_Amazing…"_

"_Isn't it? One of the most humorous moments in my life, actually… The two halves of the old Poké Ball that symbolized the severed bond of friendship we once had just to prove which one of us was better. And to think, I retired from Pokémon training to be a Researcher like my grandpa, only to rise again back at the Sinnoh League in my spare time."_ Gary lightly tossed the broken half of the Poké Ball, making sure it does not fall out of his grip. _"You know what, Anabel?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I think it would be best if Ash and I don't make contact for the rest of the day, just so that we'd both be focused on the battle tomorrow,"_ Gary proposed.

"_But why?"_ Anabel asked. _"Ash would probably want to talk to you about… stuff."_

"_Yeah, stuff… I still think it would be best if we kept to ourselves. I can't have the kid become so close to me and he'd be all 'Wah! Wah!' when the battle starts."_

"_You know he's not like that!"_

"_Whatever,"_ Gary shrugged, walking toward his Blastoise, Umbreon, and Electivire. _"Anyway, if Ash does come looking for me, distract him."_

"_With what?"_

"_I don't know. Use your feminine wiles on him or something; I really don't know or care for that matter."_

"_What feminine wiles?!"_

"_How else did you become Ashy-boy's girlfriend?"_

"_Uh…"_

"… _And I'm dealing with a psychic here,"_ Gary mused lightheartedly to himself. _"Blastoise! Umbreon! Electivire! Let's go."_

"_Blast!"_

"_Um-bre!"_

"_Electivire!"_

Gary's three Pokémon followed him to the Pokémon Center section of the hotel. Espeon gingerly walked back to her Trainer. Pikachu also walked back to the pair, albeit dazed from interrupting Donphan's assigned Rollout training regiment.

"_We should head in too,"_ Anabel said to both Pokémon. _"I wonder where Ash and Gliscor are_…_"_

* * *

"_Gliscor! Wait!"_ Ash yelled. Having damaged his Gliscor's fragile self-esteem once again, he attempted to catch up with the Fang Scorp Pokémon gliding as far away as it could.

"_Glii-ieee,"_ Gliscor warbled, blinding flying into a large apple tree and knocking several of the red fruits of the branches. Ash, standing from within Gliscor's shadow, was buried alive under the bounteous pile of apples. Gallade noticed the incident while relaxing with Sceptile in a neighboring large oak tree.

"_What happened, if I may ask?"_ Gallade said. Gliscor pitifully pointed at the large apple pile that seemingly trapped their Trainer underneath.

"_Gli-scor Gli?"_ Gliscor asked and unwittingly snorted, causing one last apple to fall at the pinnacle of the pile.

"_Yes, it seems that you 'did do that,' Gliscor,"_ Gallade said. _"Another accident, I presume… Well, consider it taken care of straightaway. Sceptile, I need your assistance over here!"_ Sceptile awoke from the call, jumping from the highest branch he slept on right to where Gallade, Gliscor, and the apple pile crushing Ash are.

"_Tile?"_ Sceptile asked.

"_We must remove the obstruction crushing our Trainer with its great weight posthaste,"_ Gallade explained. _"Now then, each of us will use a simple melee attack, knocking away the succulent red fruit while conserving our strength for the battle morrow should Master Ash ever call upon us."_ Gallade demonstrated by powering his blades with his psychic energy. _"I'm-a firing mah Psycho Cut!"_ Sceptile and Gliscor briefly looked at him with perplexed expressions before facing each other. _"Um… Ahem… Pardon my French. Now then, here I go!"_

"_Scept-tile!"_ Sceptile powered the Leaf Blades on his forearms.

"_Gli… Gli-scor!"_ Gliscor prepared its pincers for an X-Scissor. The X-Scissor, complemented with Psycho Cut and Leaf Blade, swiftly knocked three complete sections of the apples off Ash, top to bottom. The young Trainer was left mangled from apples crushing him in many places.

"_Master Ash, are you hurt?"_ Gallade asked, rushing to his side along with Gliscor and Sceptile.

"_Ugh, yeah, I'm fine,"_ Ash said groggily. He was dazed from the pressure the apples placed on his entire body. He could not think striaght for several minutes. _"T-Thanks, guys. All my base are belong to you_… _"_ Gallade and Sceptile breifly looked at each other before helping their confused Trainer up.

"_Gli! Gliscor Gli,"_ Gliscor said apologetically. Ash regained his reason after a quick shake of his head.

"_It's alright, Gliscor. I'm the one who should be sorry anyway for upsetting who like that again. I'll still be okay facing Gary tomorrow morning."_ Ash's Pokémon assisted him on heading back to the hotel, passing several confused bystanders and their Pokémon along the way. _"Speaking of the Oak, I don't think I'll be talking to him in the shape I'm in. I need some rest."_ All three Pokémon nodded and continued helping him walk back to the hotel several yards away.

* * *

"_Hey there, Ash! How've you been?"_ Anabel greeted cheerfully at the hotel entrance.

"_Sorry, Anabel, but not now,"_ Ash said; Sceptile and Gallade continued walking him inside with Gliscor hopping behind on its tail.

"_Wait! Are you looking for Gary?"_

"_Too tired… I'm gonna get something to eat before packing it in for the day."_ While Ash continued making his way to his room, Anabel sighed contentedly.

"_Thank goodness I did not have to resort to more drastic methods of keeping him away,"_ she said to herself; Espeon looked at her questioningly.

"_Esp-eon?"_

"_You know I'm not like that, my friend… I think we'll get something to eat too before bed."_

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen! We thank you all for coming bright and early!"_ the commentator said; the entire audience of Indigo Stadium cheered on. _"Considering this match to be one of a kind for Kanto, we shall see if young Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town can handle three more regions and the Elite Four members and Champions that reside there respectively! But I'm confident he'll pull through! And there they are!"_

The two combatants from Pallet Town appeared from opposite sides, poised and anxious for their greatest battle to be fought yet. From the west quadrant was Gary Oak, a stable facade on the outside, but a stomach of Butterfree on the inside. From the east quadrant was Ash Ketchum, who felt the pressure from the boisterous crowd surrounding him. Pikachu could even sense the tensions his Trainer felt since last night.

"_Pikapi?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_I'll be fine, Pikachu,"_ he replied. _"I know we must give it our best here. The Challenge is merciless to Trainers who can't keep up. I'm not one of them."_ Ash then advanced forward to the center of the currently empty playing field while Gary did the same.

"_Challenger Ash Ketchum and the chosen Trainer to substitute the slot of Kanto Champion, Gary Oak, are both from Pallet Town!"_ the commentator said._ "They have had an awesome match a few years ago in the Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament with young Ketchum triumphing in the end with his Charizard! But let us see if Gary Oak, who decided to become a Researcher, can rise above the 'Ashes' of his defeat or if Ash can defend himself from his vengeful onslaught!"_

Gary and Ash reached the center, exchanging several glances that conveyed their thoughts and emotions to each other without the need for words. Pikachu hung on his Trainer's shoulder, apprehensive of the whole situation. The bond they held as strong rivals and good friends since their days of childhood was as strong as ever. The two Trainers from Pallet Town both nodded before grasping each other's hand tightly for the ceremonial handshake. Without having said anything else, Ash and Gary turned the other way back to their respective sides of the battlefield, willing to get it on.

"_Incredible, folks! These two Pokémon Trainers just walked up to each other, giving a brief handshake, and then high-tailed it out of there!"_ the commentator said. _"I can tell already that this match would be worth remembering in the Indigo Plateau history books! Now then! The field they will battle upon… It is the Grass Field!"_ The plain brown field opened up form the center, retracted into the sides, and a rectangular field of grass emerged to the surface.

"_This will be a full-on Six-on-Six Pokémon Battle to decide the fate of Ash Ketchum's Challenge of the Elite Four,"_ the referee explained. _"Both Trainers are allowed substitutions. The battle will be declared official over when all six Pokémon from either side are rendered unable to continue. When the first three Pokémon of either Trainer are rendered unable to battle, there will be a brief ten minute break and field change. If Challenger Ash Ketchum wins this, he will receive a month of freedom before moving on to Silver Town—"_

"_Wait! One month?"_ Ash interrupted. _"I thought I only had a week."_

"_Change of plans,"_ the referee said. _"Now don't interrupt again or you will be disqualified."_ Ash felt uneasy while those who knew him were mortified at his improper etiquette. _"Anyway, if he loses then it is over."_

"_Well I hope you've heard the referee, folks!"_ the commentator said. _"If he wins, he moves on! If he doesn't, then it is over! I know there are risky stakes at hand, but they're to push the challengers fighting the Elite Four of the region they've won the championships in. But this is a very special case for young Ash Ketchum, considering his current record as a Pokémon Trainer! He's earned his right to battle the toughest of the tough and if he truly wants to become the ultimate Pokémon Master like every other Pokémon Trainer wants to, then he'll have to show us all what he's got!"_

"_Ready and begin!"_ the referee announced, raising both flags high into the air.

"_Let's see if Ash can catch my first Pokémon,"_ Gary said. _"Dodrio, let's go!"_

"_Pidgeot, I choose you!"_ Ash brought out Pidgeot at the same time Gary summoned his Dodrio. Both Flying-types stared each other as the same as their Trainers did: keen, fierce, and waiting for the first command.

"_Two speedy and strong Flying-type Pokémon; I wonder who is better,"_ the commentator said under the cheers of the crowd. The more serious within the crowd observed the first choices of Pokémon of both Ash and Gary.

* * *

"_Why did they both choose start off with fast Pok__émon?__"_ Dawn asked.

"_They both have unique preferences for Pokémon,"_ Brock said. _"Just like their match from Johto, it will be just as unpredictable. Maybe even more!"_

"_I have to agree with you, Brock,"_ a familiar female voice said a row behind him. _"After all, I was there too."_ Brock was astounded to see who was behind him watching Ash's Kanto Champion match.

"_Misty?"_ Brock asked after turning around. He also noticed the other six Kanto Gym Leaders sitting alongside her, including his younger brother. _"Forrest? Sabrina? And Haunter?! What are all—?"_

"_Don't tell me you forgot, Brock,"_ Misty said.

"_Every battle with the regional Champion, the Gym Leaders of the region attend to it,"_ Sabrina said; Haunter cheered for his old friend with a foam finger with a picture of Ash's head wearing his original, official Pokémon League hat in the center. _"Remember now?"_

"_And don't worry about me, big brother,"_ Forrest said. _"I've attended these things several times now for each winner of the Indigo Conferences."_

"_You better believe that this kid brother of yours can handle himself now,"_ Lt. Surge said. _"I've defeated this former baby in a practice match when he was official put in charge of the Pewter Gym. He even used your former Rock Pokémon."_ Lt. Surge looked up in the sky, contemplating the many trials he had as the Vermilion Gym Leader and as a former CO while remaining completely oblivious to the spectators complaining behind him due to his incredible height blocking their view of the match.

"_But in our rematch, Forrest brought out the guts in your Geodude and it evolved into a Graveler, defeating Raichu and me. I can say now he's an official Gym Leader on my watch!"_

"_Hmm… Fascinating… Hey! Wait a minute!"_ Brock said. _"I see only seven Kanto Gym Leaders here: Forrest, Misty, Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, and Blaine. Where's the Viridian Gym Leader?"_

"_Uh, still not decided yet,"_ Erika shrugged.

"_And the last applicant for Viridian Gym Leader, Blaine scared him away with another stupid riddle,"_ Janine said.

"_My riddles are not stupid!"_ Blaine shouted. _"It's the people who don't take their time solving them is the problem!"_

"_Face it, Blaine,"_ Sabrina said. _"Riddles don't have punch lines. Otherwise, you'd be down and out for the count the moment you told a joke."_ Haunter began laughing its eyes and large tongue out.

"_Even Haunter thinks Sabrina is funnier than Blaine and his lame riddles,"_ Janine said, smirking from the inside as well. Blaine turned away angrily, pretending he was watching the match unfold. The other Gym Leaders eventually followed suit and observed the unfolding match.

"_So, Ash is using Pidgeot again,"_ Misty said.

"_But didn't Ash recapture Pidgeot like a month ago?"_ May asked.

"_Yeah, but they've been training and reestablishing their bond,"_ Max said. _"I know it because I'm a Trainer who's earning Gym Badges left and right!"_

"_For now, maybe,"_ Drew said cynically.

"_What's that supposed to mean?!"_

"_I'm only warning you, as a friendly rival to your big sister, to not get a big head so soon. No matter how much you claim to know Pokémon as you think you do, you're still inexperienced."_

"_What gives you the right telling me how much I know?"_

"_Both of you! Stop it!"_ May shouted and swiftly knocked sense into their heads with both fists, but not without having to feel recoiling pain in her hands.

"_Well, at least it kept them quiet,"_ Zoey said. _"I've been trying to watch the match in peace."_

"_Yeah! I want to find some sort of inspiration for my Contests before I head out for the next month,"_ Kenny said. _"This will be a good first match. Pidgeot has strong wings while Dodrio has strong legs."_

"_Speaking of inspiration, Ash and Pidgeot made the first move,"_ Anabel said.

* * *

"_Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!"_

"_Pidgeeeooot-to!"_ Pidgeot built up its speed, reaching a close peak of Mach 2. It dove in, raising blades of grass and dirt clouds into the air from its wake.

"_Dodrio, use Tri Attack!"_

"_Do-Dorio!"_ The head on the right formed a flaming red sphere in its beak. The head on the left formed an icy blue sphere in its beak. Finally the head in the middle formed a sphere of electric yellow in its beak. The three head of Dodrio came together and combined the elemental powers of the spheres they have created.

"_Pidgeot, be careful! Use Double Team!"_

"_Pidgeeoot!"_ Pidgeot created several afterimages using its incredible speed. All the Pidgeot clones were using Aerial Ace towards Dodrio.

"_Now separate, Dodrio!"_

"_Do-Do!"_ The three heads immediately separated as told. Each head has all three colors in their beaks. Using the powers they shared with each other, the three heads of Dodrio formed triangular beams hued in red, blue, and yellow. The Tri Attacks swept through Pidgeot's illusions and managed to strike the real Bird Pokémon. Pidgeot, however, managed to recover and was able to pull off Aerial Ace; it critically struck the heart of Dodrio's torso.

"_For a Dodrio's three heads to cooperate like that, it must have taken some intense training on Gary Oak's part to learn how to get along that well!"_ the commentator said; the crowd roared with excitement. _"Pidgeot is not about to give up, though! Especially after pulling off Aerial Ace under those odds!"_

"_Pidgeot, use Gust!"_

"_Pid-goooeee!"_ Pidgeot vigorously flapped its wings, sending several jets of wind on their way to Dodrio.

"_Kick them down!"_

Dodrio jumped high in the air. Several swipes of its long legs dismantled the oncoming Gust attacks with relative ease while falling back to earth in style. Pidgeot, angered by this, sent more miniature tornadoes on their way. Dodrio took them down again. However, the last Gust managed to strike on its heads, causing the others to feel its pain.

"_Dodrio, don't take that from them! Use Drill Peck!"_

"_Do-dorio!"_ All three beaks started glowing and all three heads started spinning. Dodrio charged in forward; its three heads Drill Pecking from three different directions.

"_Pidgeot, use Double Team! Quickly!"_

"_Pidge-ot!"_ Pidgeot created several afterimages again to confuse Dodrio; the Triple Bird Pokémon stopped running. The Pidgeot images circled Dodrio as the three-headed bird frantically searched for the real Bird Pokémon.

"_Use Drill Peck on all of them!"_

Without hesitation, Dodrio charged forward and swept through the Pidgeot images swiftly as possible. When it came down to the last Pidgeot, all three heads joined in for a triple Drill Peck punishment. Upon contact, Pidgeot disappeared.

"_What?! That last one was a fake?!"_

"_Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"_

Pidgeot flew in from behind Dodrio, striking its back and knocking the Triple Bird Pokémon into the ground. Pidgeot flew back into the sky triumphantly while Dodrio's three heads began to bicker at each other from the sudden tide of events.

"_Cut it out, Dodrio! Stop arguing!"_

"_Finish Dodrio with Brave Bird, Pidgeot!"_

"_Pidge-ot-TO!"_ Pidgeot flew into a loop; its overwhelming speed caught it on fire due to air friction. It then flew parallel to the ground, shedding its coat of fire while its entire body glimmered with a light blue aura. Dodrio was too preoccupied arguing with itself that all three heads did not notice a light blue Bird Pokémon ramming into it, rendering it unable to battle.

"_Dodrio is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee said and raised a flag on Ash's side. _"The victory goes to Pidgeot!"_

"_And there you have it, folks!"_ the commentator said. _"Ash wins the first battle of the Kanto Champion battle! I wonder how Gary will retaliate!"_

"_Dodrio, return!" _Gary recalled his defeated Dodrio. _"Thanks for everything. Have a nice, long rest. Now then! Nidoqueen, go!"_ Gary brought out his Nidoqueen to battle.

"_Nido!"_ Nidoqueen bellowed.

"_Pidgeot, ready to keep going?"_ Ash asked.

"_Pi-geo,"_ Pidgeot chirped in response.

"_If both Trainers are ready, let the battle begin!"_ the referee declared, raising both flags in the air.

"_Pidgeot, start off with Gust!"_

Pidgeot sent several Gusts toward Nidoqueen, who only held up an arm in defense. The Gust attacks proved ineffective as they disappeared without making much of a scratch on her.

"_Pidgeot, switch to Brave Bird!"_

"_Pige-ot-TO!"_ Pidgeot screeched loudly upon performing another Brave Bird.

"_Bad move, Ash,"_ Gary said. _"Pidgeot is already weak from the previous battle against Dodrio, especially after using Brave Bird the first time. Pidgeot won't survive if I have Nidoqueen use… Dynamic Punch!"_

"_Do!"_ Nidoqueen growled as her right fist was empowered to counter Pidgeot's Brave Bird. She threw a jab Pidgeot's way, resulting in an explosion that damaged both Pokémon while rendering Pidgeot earthbound and immobile.

"_Pidgeot is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee declared and raised Gary's flag. _"Nidoqueen wins the round!"_

"_I guess Gary was confident enough to have his Nidoqueen take out Ash's Pidgeot with one Dynamic Punch!"_ the commentator said. _"Both Trainers are now down one Pokémon each! What is young Ketchum's second Pokémon?"_

"_Err… Donphan, I choose you!"_ Ash called out his playful Donphan into battle.

"_Donpha! Donpha!"_ Donphan hollered eagerly.

* * *

"_Is Ash like matching Gary type for type?"_ Max asked.

"_Knowing Ash, he'd try to save the other Pokémon until they're truly needed,"_ Anabel said.

"_But he's not going to do much if he keeps that up,"_ Dawn reasoned.

"_You'll never know what Ash is capable of until it's too late,"_ Brock said. _"How do you think he made it this far? He's been unpredictable for as long as I've known him."_

"_And again, I have to agree with you there, Brock,"_ Misty said. _"As Ash's former traveling companion and Cerulean City Gym Leader, all I can say that he's grown so much."_

"_Hau Haunta!"_ Haunter cackled, waving miniature flags with Ash's face on each side.

"_See? Haunter agrees too!"_

"_Haunter's a pretty mellow Pokémon,"_ May said. _"Hey, Sabrina! Does Haunter really belong to you?"_

"_Technically, no,"_ Sabrina said. _"Haunter was actually a Ghost-type Pokémon Ash befriended in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender City in an attempt to defeat me for the Marsh Badge."_

"_Did he?"_ Zoey asked.

"_Well, Haunter made me laugh,"_ Sabrina said, slightly blushing.

"_And the rest was history,"_ Misty said. _"Moving on to the battle…"_

* * *

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced, raising both flags in the air.

"_Donphan, use Take Down!"_

"_Do-phan!"_ Donphan bellowed, charging forward with high speed.

"_Nidoqueen, Iron Tail! Let's go!"_

"_Nido!"_ Nidoqueen swung her tail around; her Iron Tail matched the power of Donphan's Take Down. The equal power of both physical attacks caused both Ground-types to be pushed back.

"_Nidoqueen, use Double Kick!"_

"_Do Nido!"_ Nidoqueen jumped high in the air. She was about to trample Donphan pretty hard it weren't for Donphan immediately withdrawing into Defense Curl. Nidoqueen landed directly on top of the thick black hide of the Armor Pokémon and stomped upon it aggressively.

"_Throw her off with Rollout!"_

"_Do-phan!"_ Donphan, already curled up in a ball, started rolling rapidly. Nidoqueen lost her balance on top of Donphan and fell off while facing the increased power of Rollout.

"_A clever strategy with moves!"_ the commentator said. _"The power of Donphan's Rollout was increased from its earlier Defense Curl! But will that power boost be enough to take down Nidoqueen? After all, Nidoqueen is a Poison and Ground-type and Rollout is a Rock-type attack! Rock-type attacks are not that effective against Ground-type Pokémon!"_ The crowd cheered on for such a fantastic battle displayed before them.

"_I can assure all of you that it's not enough,"_ Gary said. _"Nidoqueen, use Hyper Beam to throw Donphan off course!"_

"_Niiii-do!"_ Nidoqueen formed a Hyper Beam in her mouth and fired it at the same rate she formed it. The radius by which the Hyper Beam targeted caused an explosion that caught the nearby Donphan and threw it up in the air.

"_Now use Dynamic Punch!"_

"_Nido!"_ Nidoqueen jumped high in the air, sending a powered fist on Donphan's exposed underside. Donphan yelped in agony upon connection.

"_Finish Donphan with Iron Tail!"_

"_Donphan, use Hyper Beam!"_

Nidoqueen prepared her Iron Tail attack, not knowing that Donphan had one last trick in its hide. She spun over, sending her tail into the spot on Donphan's underside where she used Dynamic Punch upon. Donphan groaned while still charging its Hyper Beam. The impact of Nidoqueen's Iron Tail sent Donphan spiraling down to earth. The Armor Pokémon landed on its back; the impact caused Donphan to release the power it saved in its Hyper Beam into Nidoqueen's face. Nidoqueen also landed on the grass-covered field with a significant thud, but she was able to stand back up. Donphan did not…

"_Donphan is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee said, raising Gary's flag again. _"The winner of this round is Nidoqueen!"_

"_Nidoqueen is on a roll here and not because she was on top of Donphan!"_ the commentator said. _"She defeated two of Ketchum's Pokémon in a row, but all that battling, especially that Hyper Beam to the face, must've taken a lot out of her! What will Ash do now?"_

"_Donphan, return!"_ Ash recalled his defeated Donphan into its Poké Ball. _"Great job as always! Have a nice long rest."_ Ash then noticed Gary recall Nidoqueen back to her Poké Ball, thinking that Gary did not want to push his Drill Pokémon too much. _"That's actually a smart move… Hmm…"_

"_Electivire, go!"_ Gary yelled out as he threw the Poké Ball containing his Electivire to the battlefield.

"_Electivire,"_ Electivire said.

"_I know a good match up,"_ Ash thought. _"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"_

"_Bulba!"_ Bulbasaur said upon its entrance to battle.

"_So Ash is going with Bulbasaur while Gary substituted Nidoqueen with Electivire!"_ the commentator summed up. _"It seems as Bulbasaur had both advantages over Nidoqueen and Electivire! Nidoqueen was weakened from her previous battles and Electric attacks won't hurt Bulbasaur much! Let's see how this turns out!"_ The crowd cheered for the commencement for the next round.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee declared, raising both flags in the air.

"_Electivire, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Bulbasaur, dodge it!"_

Electivire released powerful electricity from its body, scorching the spot Bulbasaur originally stood upon. The remaining grass blades that surrounded the burnt mark crackled and fell to pieces.

"_Use Razor Leaf!"_

"_Bulba-saur!"_ Bulbasaur fired several sharp-edged leaves from the sides of its bulb, giving Electivire several cuts and gashes on its electric-yellow and black fur.

"_Send more on their way, Bulbasaur!"_

"_Electivire, get rid of them with Thunderbolt!"_

"_Electiv-ire!"_ Electivire roared; its Thunderbolt fried all the Razor Leaves Bulbasaur fired at it as well as the ground of grass the Electric-type stood upon.

"_Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"_

"_Electivire, grab Bulbasaur's vines!"_

Bulbasaur sent two thick vines from the sides of its bulb to lash Electivire. Electivire, from the command of its Trainer, avoid the whipping motions of the vines and grabbed both of them with one hand.

"_Pull Bulbasaur into the air and use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Electivire!"_ Electivire pulled Bulbasaur off the ground with relative ease using its own vines against it. Electivire then sent about 100,000 volts of electricity through Bulbasaur's vines and up to the Seed Pokémon itself. Bulbasaur was greatly affected by Thunderbolt due to not being rooted to the ground. It could not reroute the electricity into the ground as most Grass-types do against Electric attacks. Bulbasaur had absolutely no defense against it.

"_Bulbasaur!"_ Ash shouted.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Gary's got the upper hand in the first half so far!"_ the commentator said under the roars of the crowd.

"_Pull Bulbasaur to you, Electivire!"_

"_Bulbasaur, use Electivire's power for a strong Tackle!"_

"_Bulba!"_ Bulbasaur nodded and dove in.

"_Use Thunderpunch!"_

"_Elect! Ti-vire!"_ Electivire swung an electrified fist into Bulbasaur's jaw; the Thunderbolt Pokémon's electricity alone was shocking enough for the Seed Pokémon, but Electivire's physical strength was astounding. Upon connecting its electrified fist into Bulbasaur's head, the Grass and Poison-type blanked out and fell unconscious.

"_Bulbasaur is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee declared, raising Gary's flag once more. _"The winner of this round is Electivire! The first half of the match is over!"_

"_Incredible!"_ the commentator shouted excitedly. _"Our makeshift Kanto Champion, Gary Oak, truly has the upper hand! He is down by one Pokémon while the other two he has revealed are both tired from battle! Young Ash, however, is down three Pokémon! How will he turn this around if he expects to move on with his Elite Four Challenge?"_

The crowd was divided into two sides. There were those who were brutally criticizing Ketchum's performance in the first round. Then there were those who had pity and thought that he merely had bad luck in the first few rounds.Ash recalled his unconscious Bulbasaur, thanking it for its hard work as usual. He looked around the frenzied crowd, saw his worried friends not to far away, and finally he stared at Gary. He knew his childhood friend and rival meant business if he were to improve and move on. Gary no longer cared if he remained a Pokémon Trainer or not. He already decided his future as a Pokémon Researcher. The only thing Gary cared about was Ash fulfilling both of their dreams of his becoming Pokémon Master.

"_I'm trying, Gary… I'm trying…"_

* * *

**I hope you all had enjoyed the chapter. I know Ash has started off losing, but I could not have him continuously winning in one shot. I am merely going by the laws of the anime, creating tension and excitement found only in monumental Pokémon battles. Anyway, if you would please review, then it would be much appreciated. I want to know your thoughts on this chapter, as per usual.**

**Ciao!**


	29. Vs Gary, Part II

**I received many unique opinions about the last chapter and all others. It is good for me to know the thoughts of others reading my story. As a writer, it is my job to illustrate an imaginary setting for anyone interested or in need of some entertainment. I do my best in whatever I participate in because it's just how I am. Anyway, I thank all of those for their feedback. Like it helps many writers in certain ways, the feedback allowed me to see in different views for future chapters and improve my writing style.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Ladies and gentlemen! As you may know already from the current excitement, we will be taking a momentary ten minute break!"_ the announcer said. The entire crowd of spectators fell into a hushed state, waiting for more announcements from the commentator box. _"The status of this battle stands out as: Ash Ketchum with three unusable Pokémon and Gary Oak with three revealed Pokémon, but only one unusable Pokémon. Be back in your seats the moment this break is over! The action will continue until the last Pokémon is left standing!"_

Each spectator left orderly through every available exit. The exits were small and the corridors were tight and restrictive on movement. The order eventually faded as those who needed to use the bathroom without missing a single moment of the battle castigated the "Slowpokes" up in front. A certain group once again thought ahead of the entire situation and left as soon as the previous round ended.

"_Come one! We'd better find Ash!"_ Anabel called out to the rest of her friends.

* * *

"_Pikachu, what am I doing wrong?"_ Ash asked his friend. _"I did so well in the first battle, but then my Pokémon and I fell apart."_

"_Pika-chu,"_ Pikachu said sympathetically.

"_Pidgeot did a pretty good job for its return to my team, but I failed both Donphan and Bulbasaur."_

"_Pikapi…"_

"_I wish I knew what made me fall behind, Pikachu. But what?"_

"_Ash!"_ a voice called out from the hallway outside the locker room.

"_Hmm?"_

"_Ash!"_ more voices called out. By the doorway came Anabel, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Drew, and Kenny. Most of them were out of breath, racing to beat the ten minute break to get to Ash.

"_How'd you guys get here so fast?"_ Ash asked.

"_We've been used to getting out of the crowd pretty early,"_ Brock said.

"_Third time's the charm!"_ May chimed in.

"_You know, running down here ahead of the crowd just to tell him that was not the reason I followed along,"_ Drew said to May. Her mood quickly changed after Drew's cocky insult.

"_We were getting there!"_ May said haughtily.

"_Aside from those two, what happened to you, Ash?"_ Zoey asked Ash.

"_Your early performance was not exactly the best I've seen despite being a witness to your Pidgeot's first victory,"_ Kenny said.

"_I still wish I knew,"_ Ash said, sullen from his performance. Receiving such remarks from his friends did not help him much, but he knew what he must do.

"_Ash, you agreed for Gary to face you as Kanto Champion,"_ Brock said. _"You better not be backing down now. Not after everything you've worked hard for."_

"_The problem is that I don't even know why I'm holding back in the first place,"_ Ash said. _"I stared in his eyes and he stared in mine. We both had similar feelings about this: how this was a giant step on my way on becoming Pokémon Master."_

"_If Gary felt the same way, then how did he do much better than you after Pidgeot defeated his Dodrio?"_ Max asked.

"_He didn't, didn't he?"_ Anabel asked, sounding as though she knew about this the entire time. The others were confused about what she meant, but Ash immediately understood.

"_Did what?"_

"_Ash, you allowed your own feelings to interfere your battling, didn't you?"_

"_I… uh…"_ Ash hesitated.

"_Is this from your past inferiority to Gary or your current overconfidence?"_

"… _I-I…"_

Ash was not sure how to feel or behave. He had always fought with his heart in many battles in the past and it had almost always guaranteed him victory. His fiery resolve and passionate determination helped him plowed through the competition of other Pokémon Trainers and led him to this very moment. But there were certain instances by which his own resolve blinded him to the battlefield, costing many a valuable battle.

"_Ash?"_

"_Anabel, I…"_

"_Ash, you gotta snap outta this,"_ Misty said, gripping him by the collar. Impatient and upset that her friend kept on belittling himself because of his weak performance earlier, the Cerulean City Gym Leader decided to take action as a real Gym Leader would in tension-tightening situations like these. _"Ash Ketchum! Wake up! I know for a fact that this isn't like you! I know that Gary is your friend now, but in your challenge in beating up those Elite Four members and Champions of the four regions you can't hold anything back!"_

"_Misty, don't you think I've been trying?"_ Ash snapped back.

"_Try harder!"_ Misty shouted, gripping him harder. _"Just because you defeated Gary in Johto doesn't mean the same thing will happen again. Look at the stats now! You're behind three Pokémon while your retired rival has two!" _

Ash winced from the excruciating pain from her forceful tug, unable to keep his own eyes open in this stress. The others could only watch, believing that Ash might need this push from a former traveling companion like her. Misty was quite the motivational coach while she showed Ash the ropes when he started out as a reckless novice.

"_But, I…"_

"_You're closing your eyes! Stop closing your eyes! Whatever happens, don't close your eyes! I've noticed from even a distance that you've closed your eyes whenever one of your Pokémon attempted to take down Gary's Pokémon. Are you that weak? Or maybe you're too overconfident for your own good? Is that it?! Maybe you're just not serious about this?! You're probably thinking to yourself right now that you've got this whole thing in the bag. You're thinking like one of your most arrogant rivals! Stop that!"_

"_Even after all these years, I still like that girl's style,"_ May said, somewhat frightened from Misty's performance.

"_Me too,"_ Max added, staring in awe. _"To think I learned the secret of stopping Brock's advances from her, she is incredible."_

"_Make that triple,"_ Dawn said, her blue eyes peeled open at the sight.

"_Pikachu-pi,"_ Pikachu muttered quietly.

"_If at any moment during the battle you close your eyes, know that you will lose everything you and your Pokémon have trained hard for,"_ Misty advised, shaking Ash by the collar for emphasis.

"_M-M-Mi-Mist-y-y-y,"_ Ash said; his voice echoing from her thrusts.

"_You must do what you've always been doing in every Pokémon battle you've been in: head into it with no fear of losing. You cannot let the fear of defeat enter your mind; you must enter the battle with nothing to lose! As long as you have no fear of losing and that you enter the battle without anything to lose in the first place, you WILL succeeded! Do I make myself unequivocally clear, Ketchum?!"_

"_Y-Y-Y-Yes?"_ Ash said.

"_I can't hear you!"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

"_I'm a girl… err, woman, Ketchum!"_ Misty shouted, finally releasing Ash from her lethal hold and threw him onto the ground.

"_Y-Yes, m-ma'am! Ah hoo huy…"_

"_Like I said, I still love her style,"_ May whispered to Max, Anabel, and Dawn. _"However, I think her throwing Ash off his seat is going a bit overboard."_

"_You think?"_ Anabel, Max, and Dawn asked sarcastically.

* * *

"_You've done pretty well out there so far, Gary,"_ Professor Oak said. _"You're ahead by two Pokémon."_

"_Yeah, I know that, Grandpa,"_ Gary said, leaning on the doorway leading back to the battlefield. There was plenty on his mind, somewhat confused about the whole thing altogether.

"_Gary, you've been such a wonderful rival to my son,"_ Delia said.

"_Why aren't you with your son then?"_ he asked.

"_His friends have got that covered,"_ she said smiling. _"I really do want Ash to win though."_

"_So do I…"_

"_Gary, the second round is about to start,"_ Professor Oak said. _"You sure you'll be fine?"_

"_Yes, Grandpa."_

"_You're not too concerned about Ash?"_

"_Yes, Grandpa."_

"_Did you—?"_

"_Yes, Grandpa! I did!"_ Gary said impatiently, only realizing his misconduct a second after his emotional express. _"… Sorry, Grandpa. I'll continue battling as I have up to now. I still don't plan letting up on Ash, you know."_

"_I think he does not want you to let up on him anyway,"_ Delia said.

"_Got it…"_

_

* * *

_"_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the second round of young Ash Ketchum's Kanto Champion Battle!"_ the announcer said under the wild cheers of the crowd. _"I see our youthful battlers returning to their positions, just like you thrill-seeking spectators came back to see more of the battle!"_

The audience filled their seats as the ultimate Kanto show was about to begin. While waiting for the referee's command, Ash, Pikachu, and Gary gazed around the large crowd that surrounded them. Gary quickly skimmed around while Ash found his friends sitting in the second row of the stadium at his right.

"_I'll make you guys proud,"_ he thought. _"I will win this and move on with the challenge."_ While he began focusing on making a comeback, his friends experienced the opposite of the serious nature from the battlefield.

"_What took you guys so long?"_ Misty asked the returning six Kanto Gym Leaders. _"Do you know how hard it is to reserve six good seats?!"_

"_Sorry, Misty,"_ Janine said, bowing apologetically. _"It's Surge. We had to wait for him to get out of the men's bathroom."_

"_Did he get stuck in the doorway again?"_

"_Nope,"_ Blaine said. _"Now's a good time for this riddle though."_ Anyone who knew Blaine and were within earshot groaned with an exaggerated loud tone for the Cinnabar Gym Leader to hear.

"_Blaine, is this really necessary?"_ Sabrina asked, her voice muffled by Haunter's comical groan.

"_Grr, just shut up and listen!"_ the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader shouted. They all stopped. _"Good. Now then…A hulking man we all know and are sometimes annoyed by. His steely gut can survive a rifle's bullet, but crumbles under the pressure of a bad hotdog."_

"_Oh, that's an easy riddle,"_ Erika said.

"_Care to solve it, dear Erika?"_ Blaine asked.

"_Okay! Uhh…"_ Erika took her time thinking of the obvious answer to the riddle, but dozed off in the process. A strange, awkward silence befell them.

"_Anyone else care to solve?"_ Blaine asked sheepishly.

"_I'll solve it, old man,"_ a gruff voice said.

"_Splendid! Now what is… Surge?!"_ Blaine shouted, discovering the Vermillion City Gym Leader standing behind him. Lt. Surge did look too pleased.

"_Oh, now you just ruined the riddle for me,"_ Surge said, towering over Blaine and cracking his knuckles.

"_W-Wait! You can't harm an old man!"_

"_Relax. I don't plan on hurting you. I just want to take you to the nice people wearing similar white coats to yours."_

As if on cue, everyone else started chuckling over Surge's sarcastic comment. They knew deep down that Surge would never really harm a fellow Gym Leader, but they also knew Blaine deserved it. And while Blaine hated to lose like this, he knew when it was a hopeless cause.

"_Hmph, small things amuse small minds I suppose,"_ Blaine said. Everyone then stopped laughing.

"_Small minds, eh?"_ Surge asked, pounding a fist into his hand. The pounds echoed in the large stadium. _"How'd you like a small head?"_

"_Enough,"_ Sabrina said; she and Haunter got in between Blaine and Surge. _"Blaine, you're hot-headed and a lame riddle teller. And Lt. Surge, you're arrogant with stomach problems. Now I suggest we sit down and enjoy the rest of the match, rooting for our challengers from years ago."_ The pupils in Sabrina's eyes then lit up; Blaine and Surge gave dull, hypnotized expressions.

"_Yes, Mistress Sabrina,"_ Blaine and Surge said monotonously, obeying every word by sitting back in their seats and waiting for the second round to start.

"_Ha Ha Haun-ta!"_ Haunter laughed, amused by Sabrina's psychic control.

* * *

"_Let the second round commence!"_ the referee declared, raising both flags.

"_Folks, as you can plainly see, Ash and Gary will now battle upon the Water Field!"_ the announcer said. _"The Water Field is where Water-type Pokémon rule! I know for a fact that Gary has a Blastoise while Ash caught a Squirtle! Let us see if they will make an appearance! I can't wait! Can you?"_

"_Let's not make them wait any longer,"_ Gary said to the Poké Ball on hand. _"Electivire, time to shine again!"_

"_Electivire!"_ the Thunderbolt Pokémon shouted upon reentry, still covered in cuts and gashes from Bulbasaur's previous Razor Leaf.

"_You're not gonna win again,"_ Ash said. _"Now Charizard! I choose y—!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu yelled, stopping Ash from throwing his Poké Ball.

"_Pikachu?"_

"_Pikapi, Pika Pikachu,"_ Pikachu said. Ash stared at the Mouse Pokémon, realizing what must be done. He knew his Electric-type felt strongly about it, ever since they faced Gary's Electivire for the first time in Pallet Town.

"_I understand,"_ Ash said. _"Pikachu! I choose you!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu jumped from a floating platform on the water to a center platform opposite of the one that Electivire stood upon. _"Piii-kaaa…"_ Static discharge crackled from Pikachu's red cheeks. Electivire retaliated with static of its own, coursing through its mangled fur. It saw a creature becoming an equal in such a small body.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"_

Pikachu dashed forward, increasing his speed by the second. Pikachu hopped from platform to platform around Electivire. Electivire kept a close eye on the speeding Mouse Pokémon.

"_Electivire, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Elect-ivire!"_ Electivire unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt from its rugged body, keeping it continuous behind Pikachu. Pikachu used the speed of Quick Attack to further evade the Electric-type attack.

"_Pikachu, now use Iron Tail!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu jumped high into the air, aligning with the sun above Electivire. Electivire attempted to get a glimpse of Pikachu, but because the Mouse Pokémon was centered in the sun, it had trouble seeing through the blinding solar light. Pikachu's tail then lit up along the shine from the sun.

"_Electivire, wait for Pikachu to come down and use Iron Tail too!"_

"_Elect!"_ Electivire squinted; Pikachu came into view with a Steel-powered tail. _"Electivire!"_ Electivire's two tails lit up a bright white, matching Pikachu with its own Iron Tail. The Thunderbolt Pokémon jumped into the air, sending its tail to counter Pikachu's lighting-shaped tail.

"_Pikachu!"_ Ash called out.

The attack was a stalemate. Neither Electric-types were about to budge as each Pokémon struggled to complete their own Iron Tail attack. However, it looked as though Electivire had the upper hand. Electivire had two long, thick tails while Pikachu had a short, thin, hardened tail. Ash pondered on his next move quickly, thinking that Electivire would break through first in terms of strength and long tail flexibility.

"_It's over, Ash,"_ Gary taunted. _"Electivire's got this match against Pikachu once again."_

"_No!"_ Ash shouted, surprising many people. _"Electivire can't win! Pikachu, do it!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu called back. Almost instinctively and without a direct command from Ash, Pikachu spun his tail while it was still caught with Electivire's tails. The two tails were caught in the gap of the lightning-bolt tail.

"_Electi?!"_ Electivire gasped. Pikachu then dove down, taking Electivire with him. The rate in which Pikachu's tail was spinning increased and Electivire was sent into a whirl. Pikachu had total control.

"_Electivire, no!"_ Gary shouted. _"Ash, what is this?"_

"_You'll see, Gary,"_ he simply said.

"… _Vire… Vire… Vire…"_ Electivire became disoriented from Pikachu's counterattack. Pikachu used great strength in sending Electivire onto a platform, creating a small crater and several cracks upon impact. A pull from the tail of a small creature caused the larger of the two to be stunned in several ways.

"_You see, it's something Pikachu and I learned from previous battles, such as the battle and rematch against Sho's Raichu,"_ Ash said. _"Pikachu learned full mobility of his tail and it's used whenever two Iron Tails collide, so now it doesn't have to be a Raichu to have a long tail or be a big-shot. Now use Quick Attack, Pikachu!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, free falling from the air with amazing velocity. Pikachu also landed a critical hit upon tackling Electivire's body from above. The increased momentum from his height in the air accounted for the increased power in Quick Attack. And striking a critical point on Electivire's body made the pain worse for the receiving Thunderbolt Pokémon.

"_Finish Electivire with Iron Tail!"_

"_Chu-Pika!"_ Pikachu, after connecting with Quick Attack, seized another opportunity with a forceful Iron Tail on the back of the Thunderbolt Pokémon. Electivire lost its last battling breath upon the last Iron Tail.

"_Electivire is unable to battle!"_ the referee said, raising Ash's flag. _"The winner of this battle is Pikachu!"_

"_Looks like Ash managed to turn this one around for himself!"_ the announcer said; the crowd cheered loudly for the beginning of Ash's second wind. _"Let's see if he can keep up with Gary!"_

"_Electivire, return!"_ Gary recalled his soundly defeated Electivire. _"Thanks a lot. Have a nice, long rest."_

"_Aren't you glad that I specifically remembered Electivire's special ability?"_ Ash taunted, pointing at his head.

"_Heh, Motor Drive,"_ Gary muttered. _"When hit by an Electric attack, Electivire's speed increases, which was why Ash did not have Pikachu use any Electric attacks at all. I could have had Electivire power itself up, but then again we never really tried it. I was a Researcher then and still am. Smart boy… Nidoqueen, let's go!"_ Gary brought his Nidoqueen back out.

"_Nido… Ni… do,"_ Nidoqueen panted gruffly. She was completely exhausted from battling both Pidgeot and Donphan, two improved opponents, consecutively last round. A weak attack could finish her off, given that that attack is a direct hit.

"_Pikachu, return!"_ Ash called out. Pikachu willing obeyed, hopping back to Ash's side of the Water Field.

"_What are you doing?"_ Gary asked.

"_I'm playing it smart this time,"_ Ash said in a very serious tone. _"Weakened or not, I'm not gonna take any chances with Nidoqueen. I know how powerful she really is. Squirtle, I choose you!"_ Ash threw a Poké Ball high into the air; the Poké Ball released a blinding light into the pool of water.

"_Squirtle!"_ Squirtle said, popping its head out of the water.

"_Squirtle, huh?"_ Gary thought. _"This may be interesting. I haven't seen Ash's Squirtle in a long time now."_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_I'm going first,"_ Gary said. _"Nidoqueen, use Iron Tail on the water!"_

"_Nido!"_ Nidoqueen roared, slamming her powerful tail on the surface of the water Squirtle was hiding underneath. The resulting pressure and power exposed Squirtle up into the air, accompanied by the rippling waves. Squirtle staggered and flailed its limbs in the air from sudden exposure.

"_Now use Hyper Beam!"_

"_Nii…"_

"_Squirtle, dodge and use Water Gun!"_

"_Squirtle!"_

"… _Do!"_ Nidoqueen bellowed, firing her Hyper Beam at the airborne Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Squirtle then retracted into its shell and used the special technique Ash and Pikachu taught it. It spun, creating a wind pressure shield that allowed it to roll away from the powerful, special Normal-type attack.

"_Ohh!"_ Gary gasped, stepping back reflexively.

"_Squirtle!"_ Squirtle shouted; its head, limbs, and tail coming out of the shell. Squirtle then fired a high speed and pressurized Water Gun, its strength courtesy from its years as a firefighter with the Squirtle Squad, and toppled Nidoqueen into the water. Landing in the pool of water alone had extinguished her remaining strength.

"_Nidoqueen is unable to battle!"_ the referee said, raising Ash's flag again.

"_My, My! A second win for Ash Ketchum!"_ the announcer said. _"Ladies and gentlemen, he's coming back to the top! Ash is now the one who's on a roll!"_ Many people were impressed on his improvement; whether it was just luck or that he really knew what he was doing out there on the battle.

* * *

"_They're both down three Pokémon,"_ Max said.

"_And Ash has revealed five of his Pokémon already,"_ Zoey said.

"_I can guess that his final Pokémon is Charizard,"_ Misty said, winking with a "V for victory" formed with her fingers.

"_How?"_ May asked.

"_Well, in battle Ash used Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu. It would make sense that Ash is using his team of long-time pals from Kanto."_

"_Sounds logical,"_ Anabel said. _"As long as he can pull off a victory with them and he gets to move on to Johto, then I cannot be any more proud of him than I am right now."_

"_That kid's done all of us some justice,"_ Drew said. _"Once his Kanto round is over, I going back to Sinnoh."_

"_Are you going to attend his matches in Silver Town, Drew?"_ May asked.

"_Dunno,"_ he said. _"While his battles are interesting to say the least, I'm no fan or friend of his. And besides, you blackmailed me into coming here when I could be seizing more Sinnoh ribbons."_

"_Yep, ain't I a stinker? So you're going to Johto then?"_

"_Whatever…"_

_

* * *

_"_Nidoqueen, return!"_ Gary recalled his defeated Drill Pokémon. _"Sorry that I failed you like this."_ He then placed Nidoqueen's Poké Ball back on his belt, grabbing a new one in its place. _"Go, Dusknoir!"_

"_Noir!"_ Dusknoir bellowed ominously, hovering to the platform where its Electric-type comrade crashed and sparked out.

"_Squirtle, ready to continue?"_ Ash asked his Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

"_Squirtle Squirt!"_ Squirtle replied optimistically, giving its Trainer a thumbs-up behind it.

"_The next battle is Squirtle versus Dusknoir!"_ the announcer said. _"A Tiny Turtle faces an imposing Gripper! Who will win this time?"_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee declared, raising both flags in the air.

"_Time to start off big,"_ Ash said. _"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!"_

"_Not so fast, Ash!"_ Gary shouted. _"Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch!"_

"_Noir!"_ Dusknoir growled, throwing a punch with its fist while hovering in the same spot. Shadowy energy quickly formed around Dusknoir's fist, becoming a black ghostly manifestation in a form of a large fist. The Shadow Punch honed in on Squirtle, striking the center of its shell and stopping the Water-type from completing Hydro Pump.

"_Squirtle!"_ Squirtle cried from the hit.

"_Squirtle, no!"_ Ash yelled, worried about his Water-type. Upon closer look, Squirtle seemed to be in more pain than it had shown from being at the receiving end of Shadow Punch. Out of worry and deducing that Dusknoir may be at an even higher level than estimated, he held up Squirtle's Poké Ball. _"Squirtle, return!"_

"_Mean Look!"_

Dusknoir's piercing red-eye gaze was faster than the Poké Ball. Before the retracting red light could pull Squirtle back to safety, a dark hold had already enveloped on Squirtle. The Poké Ball's red beam had briefly engulfed Squirtle in its light before being repelled by an unknown force, as if it wasn't own by that Poké Ball.

"_Darn! I'm too late!"_ Ash seethed, placing the Poké Ball back.

"_It looks like the eye was quicker than the hand in this case!"_ the announcer commented; the entire audience was in awe. _"Even though it used Mean Look right after Ash held up his Poké Ball, Dusknoir was able to reach Squirtle and prevent the substitution! I guess Squirtle will have to deal with Dusknoir a bit longer!"_

"_You'll pay for that one, Gary,"_ Ash muttered darkly. _"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump again!"_

"_Squirtle Squirt!"_ Squirtle shouted in a huff, angry that its Trainer was thwarted by a simple attack. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon retracted entirely into its shell, spraying huge volumes of water from all the holes around the shell.

"_Dusknoir, stay!"_

"_What's Gary up to?"_ Ash mused heatedly. He watched the water projectile that was his Squirtle moving in closer to the seemingly lifeless Dusknoir. The Gripper Pokémon was told to stay, but why? _"… … … Oh, no!"_ It finally came to him what Gary and Dusknoir were planning to do to Squirtle. _"Squirtle, stop! It's a trap!!"_

"_Squirt?!"_ Squirtle's voice echoed from its shell, its voice characterized in shock and horror. Its Hydro Pump finally made its way to Dusknoir; the Ghost-type took it head-on with full force.

"_Nooiir!"_ Dusknoir groaned, the jets of water forcibly harming it.

"_Now Dusknoir! Use Payback!"_

"_Noir!"_ Dusknoir shouted in fury; its entire body glowed with a sinister purple aura while it hung its large arms up high in the air, beckoning the cloudy skies for more power. The entire atmosphere in the Indigo Stadium suddenly changed as Dusknoir gained more power. Fell wind blew across the water. The clouds completely covered the sun and their darkest shade cast upon the Gripper Pokémon. The entire audience fell into an eerie silence, becoming more scared than excited about the battle now.

"_Folks, I've really never seen anything like it!"_ the announcer said, sounding both excited and fretful. _"Payback, as we all should know, is a Dark-type move that doubles in strength when the user is hit prior to its use! But when Dusknoir craves its vengeance, oh boy, does it crave for vengeance!"_

"_Squirtle, get away from there!"_ Ash commanded urgently.

"_Squirtle Squirtle!"_ Squirtle cried fearfully, quickly jumping underwater to hopefully avoid Dusknoir's incurred wrath.

"_Dusknoir, after it!"_ Gary commanded.

"_Noir!"_ Dusknoir bellowed, gliding down into the water. Upon hearing its entrance in the water, Squirtle instinctively swam as fast and as far as it could from the menacing Ghost-type.

"_Squirtle, jump out of the water!"_

With a strong Water Gun, Squirtle jettisoned out of the water but was left falling from the air. Dusknoir resurfaced as well; its merciless pursuit showing no signs of weakness. Ash became desperate from watching the scene; he started losing his composure and closed his eyes.

"_Squirtle, use Skull Bash!"_

"_Squirtle!"_ Squirtle shouted, rearing its head back into its shell.

"_Bad move, Ash,"_ Gary thought. _"Dusknoir, go!"_

Squirtle then dove in full speed towards Dusknoir, abandoning its temporary fear of the Gripper Pokémon's dark power. Squirtle flew straight down headfirst, not knowing that the mouth on Dusknoir's abdomen opened up, threatening to swallow it up. Ash opened his eyes, realizing his foolish mistake.

"_Squirtle!"_ he called out. Squirtle fell into the mouth; the mouth closed up behind the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, sealing Squirtle's fate and chance to exit the dreadful Payback.

"_Sorry, Ash, but you should know by now that Skull Bash doesn't affect Ghost-types and I still don't plan on letting up on you,"_ Gary said. _"Do it!"_

"_Noir!"_ Dusknoir roared; the air around it rumbled destructively. The entire audience felt its gruesome power and trembled alongside Dusknoir's attack. In a blinding, bright flash of dark purple light, the rumbling stopped. The people who recovered from the shockwaves of the attack noticed Squirtle was back; however it was still trembling in fear while it was considered down for the count.

"_S-Squirtle is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee declared, evidently still shaking from the attack as Gary's flag was raised. _"T-The winner of this battle is D-Du-Dusknoir!"_

"_How frightening was Dusknoir's last attack?"_ the announcer asked the audience. The audience murmured about the recent battle, which was definitely a scare to remember in Indigo Plateau history. _"Anyway, I-I'm actually too stunned to continue commenting about the battle s-so I think I'll l-lie down… Aah!! W-Who turned off the light up here?! This isn't what I signed up for!!"_

"_Ignoring that,"_ Ash said as he recalled his traumatized Squirtle. _"You did a good job lasting against Dusknoir, Squirtle. At least you still weakened it with your Hydro Pump. I'm sorry for having chickened out on you back there, though."_ He placed Squirtle's Poké Ball away, contemplating his next move against Gary. _"Since Payback was so powerful, it only proved to me how powerful Squirtle's Hydro Pump was able to harm it since Dusknoir went through all that trouble. Even Dusknoir is running out energy from that attack. Charizard, I choose you!"_

"_Rrrrra!"_ Charizard roared zealously upon introduction.

"_Hey, Dusknoir! Can you still keep going?"_ Gary asked.

"_Noir,"_ Dusknoir grumbled, holding a fist in the air in a triumphant manner.

"_Hey, Ash! How're you enjoying this battle so far?"_ Gary asked his childhood friend.

"_One the many awesome battles I've faced so far,"_ Ash replied with a grin. _"I'm still gonna win and move on!"_

"_Good,"_ Gary said. _"Because I expect you to anyway!"_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee said.

"_Charizard, Flamethrower! Let's go!"_

"_Rrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared ferociously, letting loose a berserk stream of fire from his jaws.

"_Dusknoir, fight back with Shadow Punch!"_

"_Noir!"_ Dusknoir threw another Shadow Punch in an attempt to blow away the Flamethrower. The Fire attack, however, blew the Shadow Punch back into the shadows instead and scorched the Gripper Pokémon squarely in the chest. _"No… ir…"_

"_Dusknoir is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag.

"_Well, so much for the fearsome Dusknoir!"_ the announcer concluded, having recovered from his panic attacks. _"Charizard's even stronger than before! Anyway, like I said before, I'm not going to take up too much time talking! On with the battle!"_

"_Dusknoir, return!"_ Gary recalled his burnt Ghost-type into its Poké Ball. _"Great job out there! And now, we're moving on. Umbreon, let's go!"_

"_Umbre!"_ Umbreon yelled, jumping onto a platform from its release to battle.

"_Ready when you are, Gary,"_ Ash said, accompanied by Charizard's roar and enthusiastic Flamethrower to the sky. The Flamethrower additional dispelled the dark clouds that gathered from the call of Dusknoir.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Charizard, another Flamethrower!"_

"_Rrrrrd!"_ Charizard released another powerful Flamethrower, capable of evaporating a quarter of the pool of water surrounding them.

"_I'm gonna knock Charizard into the water,"_ Gary thought. _"Umbreon, dodge!"_

"_Bre!"_ Umbreon grunted, swiftly evading the Fire-type attack.

"_Now use Shadow Ball!"_

"_Umbreon!"_ Umbreon formed a purple-black Shadow Ball in its mouth, the dark ghostly energy crackling around it. The Dark-type then went in closer to Charizard and fired it at close range, giving more damage to the Flame Pokémon.

"_Charizard, use Steel Wing!"_

"_Arrrd!"_ Charizard barked, immediately retaliating with a strong swipe of his powerful, white-glowing wings. Umbreon was knocked back, but remained steady due to its naturally strong endurance.

"_Umbreon, use Quick Attack!"_

"_Another Steel Wing, Charizard!"_

Charizard hovered a few feet above a white platform on the water, waiting for Umbreon to get close in his range. Umbreon, on the other hand, hopped from platform to platform using the speed boost from its Quick Attack. It went in a circle around Charizard, waiting and observing any momentary weakness or a slight guard drop. The Moonlight Pokémon pounced several times on Charizard, but the Flame Pokémon managed to sense and predicted every oncoming attack. He blocked each pounce with one wing while attempting to swipe with the free wing, but Umbreon proved to be too speedy.

"_This isn't working!"_ Ash shouted in frustration. _"Charizard, use Flamethrower on the platforms!"_

"_Rrrrrrarrd!"_ Charizard roared with equal frustration as his Trainer. He sent several Flamethrowers on the platforms Umbreon previously stood upon. The results of each Flamethrower upon each platform when Umbreon evaded them were evident by the bright-red glows and slightly melting rock.

"_Umbreon, watch out!"_

"_Bre?"_ Umbreon asked, suddenly looking at the platform it was jumping towards. The platform was burning red hot. The heat and power of the Flamethrowers made this platform, as well as several others, unsafe to land upon. This was not the case for Umbreon as it yelped in pain as soon as its black paws touched the magma-like surface of center of the platform. _"Breee!! Umbre! Umbre! Umbre!"_ Umbreon struggled and staggered keeping its paws off the burning ground.

"_Umbreon, cool off by diving into the water!"_

"_Charizard, stop it with Overheat!"_

"_Zaaaard!"_ Charizard bellowed, unleashing a fiery stream of crimson, orange, yellow, and white from his mouth while his entire body was ablaze in steaming red. Umbreon was careless; it desperately limped to the edge near water. Its limbs were numbing with searing pain. Umbreon was rendered sluggish while the Overheat blasted at its side, sending it to a fortunately cool platform.

"_B-bree,"_ Umbreon moaned, regaining its stability on all fours.

"_Umbreon, recover with Moonlight!"_

"_Umbreon!"_ Umbreon shouted affirmatively. _"Bree…"_ The yellow rings imprinted on Umbreon's body lit up. The black, ruffled, burnt fur started to look tidier as Moonlight healed some of Umbreon's wounds. _"Umbreon!"_

"_It's not at full strength, so I half to defeat it within one move,"_ Ash thought. _"Wait! I got it!"_

"_I'm not going down that easy, Ash,"_ Gary said. _"You've still got ways to go."_

"_And they've all been worth it to this point on,"_ Ash said. _"Charizard, fly in and use Flamethrower!"_

"_Arrrrd!"_ Charizard growled, flying into action once again towards the recovered Umbreon. Fire started to crackle and form inside Charizard's mouth.

"_Now spin, Charizard!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Umbreon?!"_

Charizard almost immediately knew what Ash wanted him to do. Charizard released the stored firepower in his mouth, only allowing the head tip of the Flamethrower to be only a few feet in front of him. Charizard then followed Ash's second command, encapsulating himself within his own flames.

"_Now Charizard, spread your wings! Steel Wing!"_

"_Rrrrarrd!"_ Charizard's wings opened out of the flames, glowing white as steel. The Steel Wing worked in conjunction with the previous attacks. Charizard continued spinning, giving the illusion of a flaming drill-like projectile of sorts while backed up by a sleek Steel Wing whirl. To many Charizard fans watching the battle from either the audience or from a television in a Pokémon Center, they would remark this attack combination as a powerful flaming missile technique. The announcer and the entire crowd watched intently for Gary's response.

"_No way!"_ Gary gasped. _"I'm not falling for it! Umbreon, Quick Attack and Shadow Ball! Go!"_

"_Um-bre!"_ Umbreon grunted, utilizing the black energy from Shadow Ball as a cover while it sped towards the flaming Charizard torpedo. Its power did not match against Charizard's, however. The collision resulted in an explosion, harming both Pokémon with Umbreon receiving the most. Its earlier Shadow Ball shield weakened the feedback of the explosion, which was why it still stood.

"_Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen!"_ the announcer exclaimed. The crowd finally cheered on, unable to contain their excitement. _"These two Pokémon are going at it neck-and-neck! Will Charizard's strength prove too much to handle? Or will Umbreon withhold and strike back?"_

"_I'm ending this once and for all!"_ Ash shouted fervently. _"Charizard, 'Blast Flame Formation'!"_ Charizard perked upon the command, ready to prove his amazing strength once more.

"_Aarrrarrrd!"_ Charizard roared, forming Blast Burn in his mouth. The colorful sphere of flames in his mouth was launched in an instant, accompanied by another Flamethrower. Upon view, Charizard was powering up his own Blast Burn while flying right behind the fierce attack, which was a huge risk.

"_Charizard's awfully close to his own dangerous attack,"_ Gary muttered. _"Making the Blast Burn more powerful is pretty good, I'll admit, but let's see if it can match this. Umbreon, use Last Resort!"_

"_What?!"_ everyone gaped.

"_Last… Resort?"_ Ash repeated. What he wanted to see come before him through a sudden shift of the atmosphere. He felt the air around him tighten, harder for anyone nearby to breath. He found the cause of the increased tension where Umbreon stood.

"_BREE!"_ Umbreon howled to the sky; its golden-yellow rings were at their brightest in the battle. The Moonlight Pokémon was then cloaked in a bright blue, sparkling white aura. The blazing aura enveloped Umbreon like a sphere, making the ground around it tremble and quake upon Umbreon's Last Resort. Tiny pebbles rose off the ground from the pressure of Last Resort's power, eventually crushing them into dust.

"_Umbreon, go!"_

"_Bre!"_ Umbreon grunted, charging forward to take on Charizard's Blast Flame Formation.

"_Charizard, you too!"_

"_Aarrrarrrd!"_ Charizard bellowed, not letting up on his Flamethrower behind Blast Burn. Umbreon jumped into the colorfully crimson attack with its own tackle of reserved power, emphasized by the sparkling white and blue surrounding it. The resulting attack caused a massive explosion. It destroyed several surrounding platforms. It evaporated half of the level of water in the field. A blinding light radiated from the mixture of crimson, purple, blue, and white from their most ferocious attacks. And the Trainers and their audience were forced to brace themselves for protection.

"_Charizard!"_ Ash yelled, covering his face with his arm.

"_Umbreon!"_ Gary yelled, also covering his face with an arm.

The shockwaves lessoned as the blinding light dimmed down. The conditions became safe for everyone to look upon the Water Field for any survivors. However, there were no Pokémon revealed at first.

"_Folks! Where are the Pokémon?!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Have they disintegrated from the collision of super powers?!"_ Everyone continued looking around the Indigo Stadium for signs of Charizard and Umbreon. While they searched the skies for the missing Pokémon, there were two separate spots bubbling underneath the water.

"_There they are!"_ Ash pointed out; both Umbreon and Charizard floated to the water surfaces in far opposite directions after the explosion. Both bodies were floating lifelessly. The rings on Umbreon's body were no longer visible, although there was still a little bit of yellow light emitted from them. The rings were barely visible, even to anyone nearby seeing them. As for Charizard, his tail floated back to the surface; its flame was slowly fading. Both Pokémon were in critical condition.

"_Both Umbreon and Charizard are unable to battle!"_ the referee declared after thorough analysis. Everyone was too stunned to say anything. Ash and Gary silently recalled their Pokémon, thanking them for all their hard work while promising to get medical help for them as soon as possible. Two Nurse Joys conveniently showed up, having appeared to offer their services.

"_We'll take them from here, young man,"_ the first Nurse Joy said to Ash, who willingly handed over Charizard's Poké Ball.

"_Your Pokémon will be our priority now, twe–… I mean, battler,"_ the second Nurse Joy, who strangely had a deep and weird voice, said. This Nurse Joy seemed to have a perpetual happy expression on her face, as well as a reflective shine that comes from plastic. The "Nurse Joy" then snatched Umbreon's Poké Ball out of Gary's hand, who then made a run for it to the center of the Water Field. The first Nurse Joy also jumped to the center of the field with Charizard's Poké Ball on hand.

"_Those Nurse Joys are fake!"_ Brock shouted, having discovered the truth before anyone else did.

"_What?!"_ Ash and Gary exclaimed. They heard a familiar cackle coming from the two Nurse Joys.

"_Listen! Is that twerp distress I hear?"_

"_It's wonderful music to my ears!"_

"_On the wind!"_

"_Past the stars!"_

"_Booga-boo!"_

"_Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"_

"_Dashing hope, putting fear in its pathetic place!"_

"_A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"_

"_When everything's worse, our work here is complete!"_

"_Thunderbolt!"_

"_Thunderbolt! …Thunderbolt?!"_

"_Chuu!"_ Pikachu shouted, frying the Nurse Joy costumes and exposing the two frauds as the Team Rocket trio.

"_Ya can't do dat!"_ Meowth cried while receiving quite a shock.

"_He's right!"_ James shouted in pain from the electrocution.

"_Who do you think you are shocking us in the middle of our motto?!"_ Jessie screamed.

"_Well, who do you think YOU are for stealing our Pokémon, Team Rocket?!"_ Ash spat out furiously.

"_We swindled them from your hands fair and square,"_ James retorted.

"_What's this?!"_ the announcer gasped. _"The two Nurse Joys were really Team Rocket?!"_ Worried murmurs started to spread among the crowd. Ash's friends and the Kanto Gym Leaders attempted to calm the soon-to-be hysterical crowd while Ash and Gary handled Team Rocket.

"_How dare you interrupt us at a time like this!"_ Gary shouted threateningly. _"Go, Blastoise!"_

"_Blast!"_ Blastoise bellowed, sensing the fierce emotions of its own Trainer.

"_Hydro Pump!"_

"_Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"_

"_Pi-kaPikaPikaPikaPikaPika!"_ Pikachu dashed forward, cloaked in electric-yellow energy.

"_Blastoise!"_ Blastoise bellowed, firing two highly pressurized water jets from its cannons. Its Hydro Pump, along with Pikachu's Volt Tackle, sent the trio flying once again after a small explosion caused them to release the two Poké Balls they stole. Pikachu caught both Poké Balls after his Volt Tackle was finished.

"_We're blasting off again!"_ the trio cried along with Wobbuffet's voice echoing alongside theirs in the sky; their exit of the Indigo Plateau was marked with a bright star.

* * *

"_I'm sticking with my Blastoise for the final round,"_ Gary said. _"And thanks for saving Umbreon for me, Ash. I'm still gonna cream you!"_

"_And Pikachu's with me,"_ Ash said. _"And no problem, Gary. Just remember that I'm not gonna hold back!"_

"_Boy, such excitement, I don't think I can keep up any longer,"_ the announcer said. The crowd was still pumped from watching the previous well-fought battles, expecting the final round to be mind-blowing. _"It's now down to Pikachu and Blastoise. Two starter Pokémon to be sure! On with the match… Oh, dear Arceus…"_

"_If both Trainers are ready, let the final battle commence!"_ the referee declared, raising both flags.

"_Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Blastoise, counter with Hydro Pump!"_

"_Pika-chuu!"_

"_Toise!"_

Both powerful attacks of water and electricity collided as opposing forces. It resulted in nothing more than a stalemate. If there was to be any progress, both Trainers and Pokémon had to change strategy.

"_Pikachu, go into Quick Attack!"_

"_Blastoise, brace yourself!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, charging forward with blinding speed. It jumped on the remains of platforms floating on the water that were decimated by Charizard and Umbreon's previous battle. Blastoise expected the Mouse Pokémon to tackle it on the shell. What Blastoise did not suspect was that Pikachu jumped high in the air and send an Iron Tail to its head. While Steel-type attacks did not hurt Blastoise much, this Iron Tail managed to give it a headache.

"_Blastoise, Rapid Spin!"_

"_Blast! Blastoise!"_ Blastoise shouted, retracting into its large shell. Blastoise then started spinning, actually creating a small whirlwind with its mighty strength. Pikachu was snatched into it and collided with the spinning shell. The Electric-type was sent flying to a neighboring platform.

"_Pikachu, jump into the air and use Volt Tackle!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, obeying Ash's command for an aerial Volt Tackle.

"_Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!"_

"_Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pikaaaa!"_ Pikachu shouted, supercharging his Volt Tackle with the power of Thunderbolt. Blastoise shot out two powerful light blue blasts of water from its cannons; the two separate combined into one blast magically. Upon blasting Pikachu with Hydro Cannon, Pikachu was pushed back while all the water that made up the Hydro Cannon exploded and dampened Blastoise.

"_Pikachu, can you get up?"_ Ash asked.

"_Pii-kaa,"_ Pikachu groaned, but showed strong perseverance with a smile.

"_I'm afraid this ends here for you, Ash,"_ Gary said, sounding somewhat dejected. _"Oh, well… There's always next time. Blastoise, another Hydro Cannon!"_ There was no response. _"… How did I forget?"_

"_Pikachu, quick! While Blastoise is still recovering! Use Volt Tackle!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, gathering his strength for a sudden overwhelming speed break. The rate by which Pikachu dashed across platform to platform was incredible. To everyone's eyes, Pikachu was the "Yellow Blur," which was further emphasized by the electricity shrouding his small body. It was unknown how Pikachu managed to attain such speed. Perhaps his friendship with Ash helped Pikachu spark and awaken more sleeping potential…

"_PikaPikaPikaPikaPika…"_ Pikachu circled around Blastoise on its platform while it rested; the electric discharge from Volt Tackle accumulated onto the Shellfish Pokémon's body. _"Pi-ka!"_ Pikachu collided onto Blastoise's chest, causing a big explosion due to Blastoise being soaked by the water from its previous Hydro Cannon.

"_The power of water serves both of us, Gary,"_ Ash said. _"Finish Blastoise with Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pikachu!"_ Pikachu yelled, clamping on top of Blastoise's wet head.

"_Blast,"_ Blastoise grumbled, knowing what was coming.

"_Blastoise, shake Pikachu off! Use Hydro Pump!"_

"_Thunderbolt! Now!"_

"_PIKAA-CHUUU!"_ Pikachu screamed, unleashing massive volts upon the head of the Shellfish Pokémon he held on to.

"_BLASTOISE!"_ Blastoise roared, aiming its cannons at Pikachu and shooting water at the Mouse Pokémon while it still could. However, the water instantly evaporated upon contact with the electricity. The Thunderbolt caused another big explosion between the two Pokémon. Pikachu was sent to another platform while Blastoise collapsed. The referee carefully scanned the Water Field, searching for who was going to stand first.

"_If neither of them is going to stand up in the next twenty seconds, then I'm afraid I'll have to call it,"_ the referee said. Both Ash and Gary gasped in dreadful shock. They could not accept the battle to end like this.

"_It looks like both Pokémon are down,"_ the announcer said. The crowd stared fixedly on Pikachu and Blastoise, waiting for a winner. _"This won't end well for Ash if Pikachu does not wake up before Blastoise. Pikachu must be worn out from all those intense Thunderbolts and Volt Tackles while Blastoise had gotten itself wet and electrocuted badly. Who will win?"_

"_Ten, nine, eight…"_

"_Pikachu!!"_

_

* * *

_**Man, I've been writing this since I've posted up the last chapter. Anyway, just to tease you all, I'll leave a cliffhanger here and decide a winner next chapter. Even though you have a feeling on what is going to happen, just pretend that anything can happen. Anyway, if you would please be so kind as to review this chapter, it would be much appreciated. As always, I would like to hear your comments and feedback on my work.**

**Ciao!**


	30. Visitors

**I am impressed on the progress my story has made overall now. It is already past 40000 hits with a little more than 400 visitors for almost each chapter this month. No joke! However, I am not impressed with my own progress of making my future chapters… I barely have time as it is to update as quickly as I wanted to. Anyway, just please bare with me if I somehow make a mistake in my story. **

**And I hope you all had a nice and Happy Halloween, getting all the candy and getting away from pranks… Here's another treat from me if you have already seen my main treat for Halloween, _The Dusknoir of the Stage_, which was based from the play, _The Phantom of the Opera_.  
**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Ladies and gentlemen! This has been the most incredible match I have ever witnessed in my days in the Indigo Plateau!"_ the commentator exclaimed under the roars of the crowd. _"But it will end soon if Pikachu doesn't recover in ten seconds!"_

"_Ten, nine eight, …"_

"_Pikachu!"_ Ash called out. The final status of the battle currently looked grim. The referee had already judged Gary's Blastoise to be unable to continue battling after the last massive Electric attack zapping it of its remaining strength. Pikachu used up too much of its own energy, even tapping into his own life energy, to win for his best friend's sake.

"_Pikachu,"_ Gary whispered. _"Please get up…"_

"_Seven, six, five…"_

Ash and Gary were not the only ones encouraging Pikachu to stand back up. The entire audience went into a berserk frenzied state, cheering and jeering at Pikachu to wake up before the final count reached zero. Otherwise…

"_Four, three…"_

"_Pikachu, please get up!"_ May and Dawn cried from their seats.

"_Girls, take it easy,"_ Drew said, trying and failing to contain their worrisome anxieties.

"_You're trying to stop Ash's Number One Fan Club by telling them he won't lose despite the obvious odds,"_ Kenny said. Drew pondered within a millisecond.

"_Since you put it that way, it does seem farfetched and ridiculous,"_ Drew said.

"_Two…"_

"_Pikachu, stand!"_ Ash and Anabel shouted at the same time; Anabel stood out of her seat, giving her lover and his Pokémon her entire support.

"_Pi?"_ Pikachu groaned, hearing loud various voices telling him to stand back up.

"_One…"_

"_Chaa…"_ Pikachu sat up, rubbing his aching head and beating the timer to the very last second. The crowd became silent, waiting for the final judgment.

"… _Ladies and gentlemen… I don't what to say… So I will have our referee said it,"_ the commentator said restlessly. The referee, under the command, examined Pikachu keenly. Pikachu was still sitting on his behind, rubbing his sore head before slowly standing back up.

"_I have seen enough!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag. _"The winner of this Kanto Champion match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_ The audience, despite hearing the announcement, was still too stunned to do or say anything. The most intense battle they've ever witnessed in the Indigo Plateau Stadium had almost stolen their breaths away. One person bravely stood up from her seat and started the applause.

"_The greatest battle I have ever seen!"_ Anabel shouted, still applauding for Ash, Gary, and their Pokémon. _"Ash! Gary! Awesome job!"_

More of Ash's friends started to join her, not wanting her to be the only one. While they were still surprised that she of all people would be the first to start cheering and clapping, she was also perfect for being the first one because of her intimate relations to one of the competitors. May, Brock, Dawn, Max, Misty, and her fellow Kanto Gym Leaders stood up started applauding and cheering. Delia and Professor Oak, sitting at another section, also followed the example of Ash's friends and clapped for their youthful generations. The other Coordinators, Zoey, Kenny, and Drew, also stood up, cheering for the fantastic end of a fantastic battle. One by one, row by row, each person arose and applauded, whistled, and regained their enthusiasm for Pokémon battles until the last person stood up.

"_Well! I guess I don't have to say anything this time!"_ the commentator said. _"But just in case, young Ash Ketchum gets to move on to his next Elite Four and Champion matches in Johto! Hosted in Silver Town, where the Johto Silver Conference and Grand Festival take place, members Koga, Bruno, and Champion Lance wait for young Ash one month from now! Hope to meet you all there again!"_ The crowd continued cheering before leaving their seats to congratulate the young battlers in person and hopefully get autographs from them.

"_Blastoise, you okay?"_ Gary asked, jumping platform to platform on the water to reach his Starter Pokémon.

"_Blaaaast,"_ Blastoise groaned from awakening.

"_Gary! Blastoise!"_ Ash called out, having arrived on the same platform as them with Pikachu.

"_Great battle, Ash,"_ Gary said, accepting a hand Ash was about to offer out. Pikachu went over to Blastoise, who only smiled and nodded.

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu said, offering a hand out as well.

"_Blastoise,"_ Blastoise said, grasping Pikachu's tiny hand.

"_Looks like out Pokémon also agree, eh Gary?"_ Ash said.

"_You can say that again,"_ Gary said, smiling at the friendship between Pikachu and Blastoise. _"I've never seen Blastoise warm to any other Pokémon so quickly after just the first battle. I guess Blastoise and Pikachu have respect for each other as long time Starter Pokémon."_

"_It seems so…"_

"_Ash, good luck with Johto! I have nothing else to offer you now except my guidance and spirit!"_

"_Thanks, Gary!"_

_

* * *

_One week had past since Ash triumphed over the Kanto Elite Four and his own childhood friend. He was back at his personal Battle Facility, the Battle Dimension, retraining his Pokémon for Johto, knowing that his powerful opponents were not going to stand aside either. Gary had willingly offered his own Pokémon to train Ash's Pokémon due to having caught a variety of Pokémon while he was still a Pokémon Trainer. Gary desired nothing more than to be a great Researcher like his grandfather. Even when Misty and the other Kanto Gym Leaders offered him a spot as part-time Viridian City Gym Leader from watching his performance, since he only lived one town away, Gary said he would think about.

Ash's friends were back on their individual journeys. Brock tagged along with Max in Kanto to offer his guidance and wisdom to the young ten-year old, having earned five Badges already from Forrest, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, and Sabrina. They also had met up with Dawn, Zoey, and Kenny individually and watched them in their Contests. All three Sinnoh Coordinators had two Ribbons. Nando, on the other hand, battled Max whenever they met with Nando leading ahead by two wins and two Gym Badges while having two Kanto Contest Ribbons himself. As for May and Drew, they viciously competed against each other, winning their Ribbons as soon as possible. It was not like they could win five Sinnoh Ribbons consecutively, but they both did their best. May was also on her second Ribbon while Drew still had three Ribbons.

As for Anabel, she occasionally popped in and out of Pallet Town, offering Ash her assistance and more of her love to motivate him to become even stronger with his Pokémon. Her empathetic touch gave Ash's Pokémon the ability to think and feel without having to remain as fighting machines while they fought the Elite Four.

It was currently a normal Saturday. Ash trained alone with Gary's Pokémon while the Researcher himself already was submerged in his work. Anabel watched them train while lying down by a nearby tree. She and Ash noticed several improvements in his own Pokémon. Pikachu was even faster. The strength of Charizard, Sceptile, and Floatzel increased even more as well as their confidence. Grotle implemented more of Paul's Torterra's advice on battling speedier Pokémon, enduring attacks with its increased girth and trapping opponents under its weight. Gliscor had an easier time gliding around as well as increased power and coordination. Every other Pokémon also improved in various ways, but now was not the time to get into depth of every individual Pokémon…

"_Boo!"_ a strange man shouted, having snuck behind Ash while he trained his Pokémon and caused the young Trainer to fall flat on his bottom.

"_Aah! Don't do that!"_ Ash shouted, glimpsing at the strange man. The man wore a black mask that covered most of his face except his eyes, nose, and mouth, and formal clothing that consisted of a long white undershirt with a black suit top, pink cuffs, a pink tie, and pink pants. He also bore a strange resemblance to Lucian.

"_Yeah, Will! Seriously!"_ a voice, belong to a somewhat impatient and charming woman, shouted. She had silver-colored hair, purple eyes, and a dark lavender nightgown. Anabel stepped in front of Ash, covering him from her sight.

"_What do you two want?"_ Anabel demanded. _"Who are you?"_ The two strangers looked at each other briefly before glancing back at Ash and Anabel.

"_And don't you know that Halloween is already gone?"_ Ash asked the masked man. The man's female partner giggled, warranting some aggression on his part.

"_We've actually came here on our own times to see a Mr. Ash Ketchum,"_ the masked man said.

"_But where are our manners?"_ the young woman asked graciously. _"My name is Karen and the masked weirdo next to me is Will."_

"_Karen and Will… Wait a minute! I've heard of you two!"_ Anabel exclaimed.

"_Anabel, who are they?"_ Ash asked.

"_They're Will and Karen of the Johto Elite Four,"_ she explained. Ash's mouth gaped upon the mention of the Elite Four. He also almost lost the feeling in his legs upon the thought of two Elite Four members showing up at the most unexpected time.

"_Oh man! Sorry about the previous joke about the mask, Will!"_ Ash exclaimed apologetically and bowed.

"_Don't worry about it, Ash,"_ Will said.

"_But wait! Why are you guys even here in the first place?"_ Anabel asked.

"_Well, let me start with this, hon,"_ Karen said. _"Seeing as your lover is due to challenge only Bruno and Koga, this would mean that Will and I cannot have a chance to battle him. So we decided at the first moment we were free from our Elite Four duties that we'd find Ash and test his strength."_ Anabel thought about this concept for a while until something Karen said within her sentence stuck out to her.

"_Karen, how do you know about Ash and me?"_ Anabel asked.

"_It's all over in the news, media, and even on the internet, dear,"_ Karen said, shrugging nonchalantly. Anabel blushed, amazed on how news of a supposedly romantic pair in the Battle Frontier quickly spread to other regions. _"You know how people like to snoop around these days to keep up with the lives of celebrities."_

"_So we're celebrities now?"_ Ash asked.

"_You two have always been celebrities, at least in my book,"_ Karen said. _"Ash Ketchum is a top-notch Trainer who joined the Battle Frontier for eager young challengers to take a crack and while currently competing in his own Challenge of the Elite Four. Salon Maiden Anabel of the Battle Tower is known to be one of the most powerful Trainers the Battle Frontier has to offer, having the special ability to connect with the emotions of other Pokémon while giving hers telepathic battle commands. You see now?"_ Both Ash and Anabel nodded.

"_Okay then,"_ Ash said. _"So you guys came for a battle with me then?"_

"_That is correct,"_ Will said. _"Would you?"_

"_Would I?!"_ Ash replied excitedly. _"You guys are on!"_ Will and Karen smiled for having their own chance to battle Ash.

"_I guess it's safe for me to say for you guys that this is a glimpse of Ash's strengths for Koga, Bruno, and Lance to behold soon,"_ Anabel said. Karen briefly glimpsed at the Salon Maiden; an idea formed in her head.

"_Hey, Ash! What would you say to a Tag Battle with your maiden?"_ Karen proposed. Ash did not expect that proposal, thinking that he would handle the two members of the Johto Elite Four alone. Either way…

"_Anabel, you up for it?"_ Ash asked, offering a hand out for her. Anabel glanced at him; a cheerful expression formed on her face.

"_Sure!"_

_

* * *

_"_We'll each use one Pokémon; that okay?"_ Will announced. He and Karen, along with the pair of Ash and Anabel, got to their positions on the normal battlefield inside the brightly lit Battle Dimension.

"_Got it!"_ Ash and Anabel shouted back.

"_We'll start things off first,"_ Karen said. _"Umbreon, come to me!"_

"_Xatu, go!"_

"_Pikachu, let's go buddy!"_

"_Espeon, come out my friend!"_

All Pokémon, excluding Pikachu, were summoned to the field from their Poké Balls. Pikachu dashed to the center of the field, staying by Espeon's side and faced down the unnerved Xatu while Espeon and Umbreon had their own stare-down.

"_We're moving first!"_ Ash declared. _"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Xatu!"_

_Espeon, Zap Cannon on Umbreon!_

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_

"_Es-peeee!"_

"_Xatu, Teleport!"_

"_Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"_

"_Xa,"_ Xatu grunted, having disappeared before the Thunderbolt struck it down.

"_Um-breeeee!"_ Umbreon shouted, firing a Shadow Ball to counter Zap Cannon. The two attacks of opposing electric and ghost energies collided and created a small explosion. Black smoke was released before the two Eevee evolutions.

* * *

"_Pikachu! Xatu is behind you!"_

"_Pika?!"_

"_Miracle Eye!"_

"_Xaaaaa!"_ Xatu shouted monotonously. It eyes, accompanied by the pair of eyes on its abdomen, glowed with Psychic power. Their stare implanted a unique energy signal on Pikachu. Pikachu did not feel any effects.

"_What did Xatu do to Pikachu?"_ Ash thought.

"_Xatu, use Peck!"_

"_Xa Xa Xa,"_ Xatu grunted, pecking Pikachu with its wings out.

"_Pikachu, get away from it!"_

"_Chaa!"_ Pikachu cried, sprinting as fast as it could to get away from Xatu. However, Xatu managed to stay on Pikachu and continued to peck away. It was as though Xatu locked on to Pikachu with its Psychic power.

"_Will, what did you do?!"_ Ash shouted.

"_Elementary, my dear Ketchum,"_ Will said. _"Miracle Eye removed your Pikachu's ability to evade my attacks, no matter how fast Pikachu runs away."_

"_In that case, Pikachu, Iron Tail! Go!"_

"_Chu-Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, sending Xatu off his back with a formidable Iron Tail.

"_Follow with Volt Tackle!"_

"_PikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPika!"_ Pikachu shouted, super charged and confident to take down Xatu.

"_Teleport!"_

"_Xatu!"_

"_No!"_ Ash growled. Xatu disappeared again, avoiding Pikachu's attack. Pikachu canceled the Volt Tackle, not knowing where Xatu would reappear this time. Xatu teleported right behind Pikachu again.

"_Xatu, Psychic!"_

"_Xaaaaa…"_

"_Pikachu, no!"_

_

* * *

__Espeon, use Iron Tail!_

"_Esp!"_ Espeon mewled, gaining the upper hand over her Dark-type counterpart with a surprise Iron Tail. Umbreon withstood the attack with ease.

"_Umbreon, Bite!"_

"_Bre!"_ Umbreon shouted, pouncing on Espeon and staining its fangs with the blood of the Sun Pokémon.

_Got you now,_ Anabel thought, smirking. _I'm sorry you had to go through this though, Espeon. Zap Cannon!_

"_Es-peeeee!"_ Espeon screamed, launching a full powered Zap Cannon at close range. Umbreon was sent flying while riding on the electric sphere. The sphere eventually exploded, causing massive electrical damage to the Moonlight Pokémon, rendering it unable to battle.

"_Umbreon, sweetie!"_ Karen cried. She was sullen about her swift defeat, having completely underestimated the supposed psychic wallflower that opposed her. Karen recalled her Umbreon and gave its Poké Ball a quick kiss for good effort. _"Not bad, Anabel. You got me."_

"_This match isn't over yet," _Anabel said, ushering Espeon to assist Pikachu. _"But thanks anyway!"_

"_Anabel, just in time too,"_ Ash said.

"_Send Pikachu flying!"_ Will commanded.

"_Xaaaa!"_ Xatu shouted, utilizing a full mental blast to blow away Pikachu. Pikachu was thrown in Ash's direction. The young Trainer caught the Mouse Pokémon, realizing that he was unable to continue after being overwhelmed and pursued relentlessly by a flying totem pole.

'_Pikachu, don't worry about it,"_ Ash whispered. _"We got careless because of Xatu being part Flying-type too, but it won't happen again. At least, I hope so…"_ Anabel looked at them, upset that they were taken out.

"_I got this, Ash,"_ Anabel said.

"_Wait, Anabel,"_ he said. Anabel was confused.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's over,"_ Ash simply said.

"_W-What do you mean?"_

"_I lost."_

"_So? I can still keep going!"_

"_But they were after me, Anabel,"_ Ash reasoned. Anabel couldn't believe her own ears. Ash was just giving up now because he was defeated?

"_Are you saying that I'm not important enough for this fight?!"_ Anabel asked, losing her patience.

"_No, it's just…"_

"_Just what?!"_

"_I'm the one who's facing the Elite Four; not you!"_

"_You're acting selfish, Ash! I'm still here, aren't I? I'm going to continue battling for the both of us!"_

"_But, why do you want to keep going?"_ Ash asked, not understanding her persistence. Anabel suddenly seized Ash and gave him the kiss of his life on his lips. Ash felt his insides warming up at an incredible rate. He would have fainted if Anabel was not holding him up.

"_Because I love you, silly,"_ Anabel said, smiling and regaining her patience with his attitude. _"I agreed to be your tag partner, Ash! You made me fell so confident; I grew out of my quiet shell and became friends with your millions of friends. And this is not an official match. So I'm helping you all the way!"_

"_Uh, thanks,"_ Ash mumbled, still dazed from the kiss. He felt renewed from their little talk, and from their latest kiss.

"_You guys done kissing and making up yet?"_ Will asked jokingly, receiving a wake-up slap from Karen. _"Yeowchies!"_

"_Don't mock their love, Will!"_ Karen exclaimed. _"Such pure and innocent love! Anabel has a great preference for boys. I prefer the bad boys!"_

"_Am I your bad boy?"_ Will asked.

"_I'm not sure what you are, to tell you the truth,"_ Karen said in a deadpan tone. _"Now go continue the tag battle!"_

"_Okay,"_ Will muttered. _"Xatu, Miracle Eye!"_

"_Espeon, another Zap Cannon!"_

"_Es-peeeee!"_ Espeon shrieked, unleashing another Zap Cannon at Xatu. Xatu managed to mentally lock on to Espeon's energy signature, ensuring all future attacks to be a hit.

"_Use Psychic, Xatu!"_

"_Xaaaaa!"_ Xatu shouted, halting the movement of the Zap Cannon in midair with its Psychic.

"_Send it back!"_

"_Xa!"_ Xatu grunted, commanding the electric sphere with a wing to fly back towards its creator.

"_Espeon, run away!"_

"_You know that any attempts to avoid it will be in vain,"_ Will said. _"Xatu used Miracle Eye, ensuring your defeat with your own Zap Cannon. Though I may be a jokester with a peculiar taste in fashion, I am a merciless battler who thinks ahead with my own willpower and style. This is why I'm in the Elite Four! I am Will of the Johto Elite Four! Hear me?!"_

Espeon could not out run it, no matter how hard she tried. She was struck down by her own Zap Cannon; the electricity consumed her and drained her of her remaining power. The Sun Pokémon ultimately collapsed on the floor; this was another proof of the strength of the Johto Elite Four.

"_I'm sorry, Ash,"_ Anabel said gloomily. _"I'd promise to win, but I didn't. I feel so foolish now."_ Ash placed his hands on her thin shoulders, comforting her with a soft rub.

"_No need to worry, Anabel,"_ Ash said, unfazed by the defeat handed to them by two members of the Johto Elite Four. _"This just proves that we still have a lot to do before I am ready to take on the others."_

"_A splendid way to look at it, Ash,"_ Will said, recalling his Xatu. _"I'm glad you feel about this."_

"_You look so young yet your mind sounds so mature, especially after that devastating loss we gave you two,"_ Karen said.

"_You mean 'I' gave it to them!"_ Will exclaimed.

"_We did it together, so I deserve some credit for having weakened her Espeon!"_

"_Right before I defeated his Pikachu?"_

"_Oh, shut up!"_

"_Make me, witch!"_

Ash and Anabel could only watch with humorous intent as another fight of insults, bickers, and a one-sided scratch fight from Karen ensued in the Battle Dimension. A strange couple to behold at first, those two members did not seem much at first. However, Ash was able to learn firsthand how stronger the Johto Elite Four was, having observed his strength from his battles with Lorelei, Agatha, and Gary. Ash looked on forward on training and bonding even more with his Pokémon now more than ever. With Anabel by his side, along with the moral support from his traveling friends, Ash knew that it may be possible to increase his chances.

"_Johto: It's a whole new world… And a very strange world for me to have my next new challenge."_

_

* * *

_**It's not long, but I don't intend having all my chapters very long. I'll admit that this chapter may not be my best one, but like I said earlier, please bare with me. I'm moving this story on and on as I should at least. And I want to still express my gratitude to those who've given me their comments and feedback on my chapters.**

**Now then, if you would please review, it would be much appreciated. I want to know your thoughts on this chapter, praises and criticisms alike.**

**Ciao!**


	31. Vs Koga

**Thank you for all the comments! I had a bit of distraction lately so I could not get this done sooner. Anyway, it's time to move on to the first of the Johto Elite Four matches: Vs. Koga! The Poisonous Ninja Master!**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**Following his defeat from the mysterious pair, he sought to work harder. The powerful pair was of the Elite Four of the Johto region; the pair that he would _not_ be facing as part of his given challenge to be the best one. The illusionist masked man, Will, and the dark mistress, Karen; these two members only represented a small portion of the power that awaited him soon after.

Their battle styles were brutal and well played. While outside of the battle they acted normal and somewhat goofy, they were merciless and unyielding toward their opponents. The loss he had suffered from them was basically nothing. If he had faced his destined Johto opponents for an official match now, it was certain he would have faced defeat in only a few minutes.

The only fact that made his defeat from Will and Karen even worse was his refusal to work with another after his own Pokémon was defeated. His dear Anabel, who sought to stay with him even when matters did not concern her, eventually won his approval to continue. And while she too had lost, if he could have gone back in time to encourage her or if there was another time he had to work together with her or another…

He _will_ accept help from those who want to help him.

* * *

"_Ash, are you ready?"_ Anabel asked.

"_I'm sure of it this time,"_ Ash said, peering at the battlefield from the inside corridors of the Silver Town Stadium. His stoic opponent waited, garbed in ninja attire. He was not bothered by the noises of the large gathering audience that surrounded him.

"_You do realize that he's also improved since you last battle him those years ago,"_ she said. _"How else could he have advanced to the Elite Four?"_ A confident grin formed on Ash's face.

"_That will only make the match even more exciting,"_ Ash said, forming a peace sign in front of her. Anabel looked at him amiably, knowing that nothing could stop this confidence.

"_Well, I'll be joining your friends in the audience now,"_ Anabel said, gesturing her leave with her thumb. _"Good luck, Ash!"_ She quickly pecked his cheek before running off.

"_Pikachu, let's go,"_ Ash said. _"Koga's waiting!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu replied, hanging on his shoulder. Ash approached the battlefield, the roars of the audience increasing in volume. His opponent still waited at the center, unfazed by the loud vocal accolades.

"_I never knew it took you that long to say good-bye to a friend,"_ he said once Ash reached his spot. _"Heh… It only took me less than a century for me to bid farewell to Janine when she took over as Fuchsia City Gym Leader." _

"_She's my girlfriend; what can I say?"_ Ash replied coolly, having sensed the scathing sarcasm from his last words.

"_You must be pretty confident to be able to hold and sustain two strong relationships then: one with your Pokémon and the other with your young maiden."_ Koga said. _"Especially considering your little battle with Will and Karen…"_

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_They came back here and told us the minute they departed from your little Battle Facility,"_ Koga said sternly. _"I'm surprised that your partner lasted more than you."_

"_That still doesn't mean anything! The opponent I faced was weird and used a Flying-type against Pikachu!"_

"_And yet you still lost to him…"_

"…"

"_You thought that was okay? To lose to a 'weirdo' with a type disadvantage?!"_

"_I-I… I…"_

"_Never mind… Let's see if you had improved like they promised you have. Show me that you've grown stronger since our battle in Fuchsia!"_ Koga exclaimed austerely, forming a ninja battle pose with his arms.

"_You got it!"_ Ash exclaimed, tightening his fists. He and Koga briefly clenched hands before making their ways back to their respective sides of the battlefield.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for me to announce the start of the second part of young Ash Ketchum's Challenge of the Elite Four, facing the Poison Ninja Master, Koga!"_ the announcer proclaimed; the crowd cheered loudly. _"Friends and fans alike have gathered here in Silver Town to observe if young Ketchum can keep up his reputation as a rising Pokémon Master! The tension of battle has already started before the match even begun, which is probably due to the competitors' brief history together as Gym Leader and Challenger! This time, it is Elite Four member and Rising Star! The field they shall play upon… It is the Grass Field!"_ The crowd cheered on as jubilantly as possible with Ash's fan section blending in with them while the battlefield opened from the center to unveil the Grass Field.

"_Where's the referee?"_ a spectator shouted, noticing a plain grass battlefield with only Ash and Koga at their sides.

"_I'M the referee!"_ a voice declared from the shadows. A pink-garbed, green-haired Pokémon ninja girl somersaulted into the air, capturing the attention of many observers, especially Brock.

"_It's Aya!"_ Brock proclaimed, heart-struck from seeing her reappearance before being struck down by Croagunk and Max. Aya landed in the referee square with ease.

"_Aya, stop showing off and commence the start of our battle,"_ Koga commanded. Aya did not respond in a positive manner from being shouted at from her older brother in front of thousands of people.

"_Said the cool, calm, and collected ninja meditating in the center of the battlefield,"_ Aya muttered under her breath.

"_I heard that."_

"… _Sorry, my brother,"_ Aya said gritting, performing a makeshift bow as part of her apology. _"Since this IS your biggest match recently, and with Ash no doubt, I wanted to make it well-remembered for the Johto history books."_

"_I appreciate the gesture, but please start now."_

"_Okay, killjoy,"_ Aya sighed. _"This is the first of three Johto Elite Four matches for Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town against Elite Four Member Koga, former Gym Leader of Fuchsia City and father of the current one! For this battle, both Trainers will use three Pokémon. The battle will be over if all three Pokémon from either side is unable to continue. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute, not that I'm complaining, and there will be no time limit. Both Trainers, choose your Pokémon and begin!"_

"_Weezing, to me!"_ Koga shouted, throwing a Poké Ball and bringing out the Poison Gas Pokémon.

"_Wee-zing,"_ Weezing moaned; the two heads expressed themselves as dourly as ever.

"_Gliscor, I choose you!"_ Ash yelled, summoning his often affectionate Gliscor to battle.

"_Gli!"_ the Fang Scorp Pokémon hissed, gliding in front of Weezing.

"_You can have the first move, Ash,"_ Koga said.

"_Thanks! Gliscor, X-Scissor! Go!"_

"_Gli! Gli-scor!"_ Gliscor shouted, slashing Weezing with its glowing pincers in an X formation. Weezing was not fazed by the impact.

"_Oh!!"_

"_Weezing, use Smokescreen!"_

"_Weez!"_ Weezing groaned, releasing a blinding black smoke from its pores and its two mouths. Gliscor, having been within close range, had its senses harmed by the Smokescreen. It coughed several times; its sight was weakened and blurred.

"_Gliscor, blow it away!"_

"_Gli!"_ Gliscor shouted, reenergizing itself with confidence and flapped its vampiric wings to eliminate the smoke. Upon the complete clearing of the Smokescreen, Weezing was nowhere to be found.

"_Where's Weezing?!"_

"_Gli?"_

"_Double Hit!"_

"_Weezing!"_ Weezing shouted, having reappeared from behind and tackled Gliscor with incredible power from its two heads. Such a solid, stealthy strike took a massive toll upon the oblivious Fang Scorp Pokémon, effectively grounding it for good.

"_Gliscor, no!"_

"_Gliscor is unable to continue!"_ Aya announced, raising a flag to her brother. _"The winner this round is Weezing! Good job, Koga."_ Everyone in the Stadium was shocked by the power of a Weezing: Koga's Weezing.

"_I also don't believe it, folks!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"With only one Double Hit, Gliscor went down pretty quickly! Koga trained his Weezing well! Looks like two heads were better than one in that situation! What will Ash Ketchum do now?"_ Various murmurs scattered among the crowd. Questions have arisen whether the Ketchum kid can continue handling the Elite Four from the remaining three regions. They started to even question if one was enough. Was the Kanto Elite Four all he could amount to? Or was he still holding back his true power with his Pokémon?

* * *

"_This looks bad,"_ Anabel said, worriedly observing Ash from the second row. A hand was placed on her shoulder, belonging to Zoey.

"_Hey, take it easy,"_ Zoey said. _"We all came here from our journeys to support him once again."_

"_Uh, I was blackmailed to come here,"_ Drew said, sheepishly raising a hand.

"_Put it down, Drew,"_ May scolded. Drew scoffed, crossing his arms and turning away.

"_You can't hold this on me forever, you know,"_ he said.

"_I don't plan to hold on to it for a long time as long as you escort me to Ash's remaining Elite Four battles,"_ May said.

"_Well, I came here to learn more of his battle styles to use in the remaining Kanto Contests,"_ Kenny said.

"_That's not reason you came,"_ Dawn said, tapping a finger on Kenny's nose. His face lit up bright red in color.

"_Does it really matter the reasons we came?"_ Brock asked them. _"We're all here to support Ash the same way he supported all our endeavors."_ The others nodded to his wise words.

"_Sorry, but I don't have the 'goodness in my heart' to cheer like an obnoxious idiot for him,"_ Drew said, scowling at his current situation. _"I still don't know why I'm being dragged to places when there are more Contests for me to win at." _ May did not take too kindly to his attitude, gripping his purple collar in irritation.

"_Listen, Drew! You agreed to behave more like the 'gentleman' you claim to be to the public when around me, so I suggest heeding a young lady's request of taking her to see her friend's matches! Got it?!"_ May shouted in fury, having been entirely in Drew's face. Drew was not fazed by her threat, but he felt many disturbed looks from surrounding spectators, muttering on how a big-shot Coordinator like him was being chastised by someone like _her_.

"… _Fine,"_ Drew finally said. _"Just get of my chest."_

"_Thank you, Drew,"_ May sighed calmly. Drew had trouble breathing.

"_Seriously, get of my chest."_

_

* * *

_"_Gliscor, return!"_ Ash recalled his Gliscor back into its Poké Ball. _"Thanks for trying hard as always. Okay! Staraptor, I choose you!"_ Ash readily threw the next Poké Ball in the air, calling out his valiant Staraptor to battle.

"_Staaaarrr!"_ Staraptor thrilled, hovering upon the grass. He stared at Weezing, sensing the abilities granted from Koga's training.

"_Ash's second Pokémon is Staraptor!"_ the announcer said. _"A Normal/Flying-type versus a Poison-type will prove to be an interesting match-up! Weezing has already shown us the stealth of a ninja from utilizing the cover of that Smokescreen! And most of us have seen Ash's Staraptor in action at the Sinnoh League!"_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ Aya announced, raising both flags.

"_Staraptor, Aerial Ace!"_

"_Star!"_ Staraptor thrilled, flying at an amazing velocity with his beak piercing through the air itself.

"_Weezing, Poison Gas!"_

"_Weeeezz,"_ Weezing groaned, releasing toxic gas from its mouths in Staraptor's path. Staraptor pierced through the poisonous cloud, inhaling a trivial amount accidentally. Staraptor landed a powerful hit on the Poison-type, hitting a critical point on its body after spotting it with his trained, perceptive eyes.

"_Staraptor, now finish up with Wing Attack!"_

"_Starrr-raptor!"_ Staraptor shrieked, slamming Weezing to the ground below with his wings. The resulting impact rendered Weezing's immobility. Staraptor coughed slightly.

"_Weezing can't battle!"_ Aya declared, raising Ash's flag. _"The winner for this round is Staraptor!"_ The crowd cheered loudly upon Ash's comeback, believing that he might have trained enough for the Johto Elite Four.

"_This round, Weezing's knock-out was faster than its speed!"_ the announcer commented. _"I mean no offense, Koga, but Ash and Staraptor managed to even the score one-to-one!"_

"_Hmm, none taken,"_ Koga thought as he recalled his defeated Weezing. _"Thank you, dear friend."_

"_You second Pokémon anytime, Koga?"_ Aya asked impatiently, twirling a flag in her hand.

"_As you wish,"_ Koga said, his voice sounding as stern as ever. _"Venomoth, come!"_

"_Veno! Venomoth!"_ Venomoth buzzed upon its release.

"_Venomoth?"_ Ash thought, recalling the time he faced Venomoth in the Fuchsia Gym. _"Sure Venomoth is a strong opponent, but why against Staraptor?"_

"_Are both Trainers ready?"_ Aya asked them. Koga nodded. Ash broke out of his thought process and nodded as well. _"Then, battle begin!"_

"_I'm gonna make this quick!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"_

"_Star!"_ Staraptor chirped, flying himself for another Aerial Ace.

"_Not this time, Ash,"_ Koga said. _"Venomoth, Bug Buzz!"_

"_Veno-moooooth!"_ Venomoth screeched, synchronized with the furious flaps of its purple-scaled wings. Staraptor, after flying into some range towards the Poison Moth Pokémon, stopped cold in the air.

"_Staarr,"_ Staraptor groaned, covering his ears with his wings. The annoying buzzing sound reached out to many spectators nearby, who were also clasping their ears in pain. Staraptor started coughing more.

"_Koga, what's that horrible noise?!"_ Ash shouted, having felt Venomoth's Bug Buzz from where he stood. Koga did not mind the attack; his expression was peaceful during the irritating sound attack.

"_This is a Bug move called 'Bug Buzz,' Ash,"_ Koga explained. _"As many people have complained about the insignificant, troublesome hums the insects of this world provide during the day, Bug Buzz is a nightmare come true. Not only was Venomoth's sound attack strong enough to stop your Staraptor's attack… By the looks of your bird's excruciating suffering, Special Defense has been lowered."_

"_What?!"_

"_Psybeam!"_

"_Veno!"_ Venomoth shouted, shifting from an attack from its wings to an attack from its big bug eyes. Colorful beams of psychic energy erupted from its wide pupils, giving Staraptor quite a shock.

"_Staraptor, you okay?!"_

"_Star-ra,"_ Staraptor coughed, but guaranteed his eligibility to continue the battle.

"_This grows tiresome,"_ Koga said. _"Stop Staraptor with Stun Spore!"_

"_Venomoth!"_ Venomoth buzzed, flying over the Predator Pokémon while releasing a mist of red-orange powder each flap. The Stun Spore blanketed Staraptor, but Staraptor remained in control of mobility.

"_What the?!"_ Koga cursed.

"_Staraptor, what's wrong?"_ Ash called out, confused on why the Stun Spore did not take effect when the target could not even avoid it. Staraptor began coughing a lot, a dirty puff of smoke expectorated from his mouth. Koga then realized what was wrong.

"_Staraptor's been afflicted already,"_ he said. _"Staraptor has been poisoned by Weezing's Poison Gas attack before."_

"_No! We're still not giving up!"_ Ash shouted. _"Staraptor, Brave Bird!"_

"_Staaaarrrr!"_ Staraptor thrilled, flying high in the sky and into the brightness of the sun. The Predator Pokémon then reappeared as a flaming missile falling to the earth at an alarming rate.

"_Not so fast! Venomoth, Psybeam!"_

"_Veno!"_ Venomoth buzzed, firing another Psybeam to take down Staraptor.

The Predator Pokémon opened up his wings upon reaching the same height of elevation as Venomoth, dispelling the fire that cloaked it while engulfed in bright blue energy. The Psybeam was also effortlessly evaporated into nothing. Staraptor rammed into Venomoth, knocking it out for the remainder for the battle while suffering Brave Bird's aftereffects. The poison finally took its toll upon Staraptor, weakening him beyond the limit to continue. Both Pokémon were down on the grass, lying on their undersides.

"_Both Venomoth and Staraptor are unable to battle!"_ Aya announced, raising both flags.

"_An unintentional double knock-out: what an incredible battle to behold!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Both Ash and Koga are now down two Pokémon! This last match takes it all!"_ The audience cheered for a great battle while Ash's progress of his challenge was recorded by several cameras and live camcorders. Both Trainers have recalled their Pokémon, giving them the gratitude and praise they deserved for a well-fought battle.

"_Are you ready, Ash?"_ Koga asked intensely. _"It's time. Show me the power you have! Show me the power Will and Karen promised! Show me your opposition to the Elite Four!! Go, Crobat!"_

"_Swellow, I choose you!"_

Both Flying-type Pokémon were summoned at the same time; each staring the other with grappling intent. It was the final round, and as most final rounds have been in all competitions, this one would determine if Ash can continue his challenge or not.

* * *

"_Have you guys noticed Ash sticking to Flying-types the entire time?"_ Max asked.

"_Gliscor, Staraptor, and now Swellow; so what's so important about that?"_ May replied. _"It's probably just a coincidence."_

"_There's no way it can,"_ Drew said. _"He had to decide on which Pokémon he would be using before entering the battle."_

"_I think it's because Koga also uses Bug-types,"_ Kenny said.

"_That's too obvious and besides, Venomoth was the only Bug-type Pokémon he used,"_ Zoey said. _"Anabel, Brock, any ideas?"_

"_I know Ash trained all his Pokémon to the best of their ability, but I still don't follow his decision on types,"_ Anabel said. Brock was still thinking about how Ash operated, considering he had traveled with him for a long time.

"_Maybe,"_ Brock muttered softly. _"I think I got it!"_

"_What is it?"_ Zoey asked.

"_Ash knew Koga back then because they faced off before,"_ Brock explained. _"Ash must have remembered that Koga doesn't use brute strength to win but to inflict weakening ailments like poison and paralysis on his opponents before finishing them off. And also being a ninja, he might try sneaky smoke tactics like Poison Gas and Smokescreen to continue hiding and avoiding attacks until the opportunity to counterattack arises."_

"_I recall Ash training his Flying-type Pokémon to create winds strong enough to blow away moves like with Cyndaquil's Smokescreen,"_ Anabel said.

"_That makes sense,"_ May said. _"Ash needed Pokémon that can naturally avoid or repel such harmful moves. Gliscor and Staraptor can blow away those gas attacks and Swellow is speedy enough to fly away and counterattack. Swellow is a resilient battler that can avoid all of Koga's smoke and mirrors. That's it!"_

"_Good, now let's watch Swellow fight Crobat!"_ Max exclaimed.

* * *

"_Let the final round commence!"_ Aya announced, raising both flags in the air.

"_Swellow, Aerial Ace!"_

"_Swel-low!"_ Swellow thrilled, flying into high speed as Staraptor had done earlier.

"_Crobat, Air Slash!"_

"_Cro! Cro!"_ Crobat screeched, sending several sharpened wind blades from the flaps of its four wings to intercept Swellow. The attack had indeed made contact upon Swellow, but the Normal and Flying-type continued its Aerial Ace. Swellow tackled Crobat at its abdomen; the Bat Pokémon sustained some damage. Swellow, on the other hand, was palpably catching its breath.

"_Ash, your Swellow is particularly not looking too good,"_ Koga said, noticing Swellow panting from exhaustion early in the round. _"Most Swellow I know don't have much endurance or defense, which means that a critical hit can leave it with a single ounce of battling energy left. I see that Crobat's Air Slash had already severely weakened Swellow. You won't win, because you were not ready to face me yet."_

"_What?!"_

"_Swellow!"_ Swellow thrilled fiercely, shaking its head at Ash. Ash, sensing its pain and exhaustion, knew what must be done. The spectators looked intently upon the battlefield; why were they not attacking each other yet?

"_Fine,"_ Ash said. _"Swellow and I…__"_

"_Yes?__"_

"_…__ Refuse to give up!"_

"_What?!"_

"_You heard us, Koga!"_ Ash shouted. _"We're going to go all the way! No one, not even you, is going to stop us!"_

"_Swellow!"_ Swellow chirped loudly, wanting to continue the battle.

"_Hmm, I respect your decision, young man,"_ Koga said. _"But know that I will not show you any mercy! If any of us go down, it will be with true, candid honor! Now, come at me!"_

"_You got it!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"Swellow, Double Team!"_

"_Swel! Low! Swel! Low!"_ Swellow created several illusionary afterimages of itself, surrounding Crobat in a circle. The Bat Pokémon was bewildered; it did not know which one was the real Swallow Pokémon.

"_Crobat, use Haze!"_

"_Cro!"_ Crobat grunted, releasing a thick black mist from its mouth. The Haze engulfed the Grass Field, blinding the sight of Swellow and Crobat to the spectators.

"_Koga, what is this?"_ Ash asked.

"_You'll see when the Haze starts to lighten up,"_ Koga said, pointing at spot where the black mist started to disappear. The area the cleared up first revealed Crobat and only one Swellow. _"You see over there? Haze has eliminated the extra Swellow copies without having Crobat waste an offensive move on a fifty-fifty probability of either harming or missing your Swellow. And as long as I have Crobat producing more Haze, your chances of hiding will go up in smoke. Don't think you can hide from a ninja by using his own tactics against him."_ Ash smirked. _"What?"_

"_So be it,"_ he said. _"Swellow, Endeavor!"_

"_Swellooowww!"_ Swellow thrilled to the sky, glowing light blue as its shrill cries increased in volume. Swellow used the remaining Haze as a cover, managing to catch Crobat off guard while tackling into it. Crobat started to pant heavily itself, being in the same weakened state as Swellow.

"_Wow! When did Swellow learn Endeavor?"_ the announcer commented. _"In most battles that I've seen it, Ash's Swellow simply used the standard Aerial Ace and Peck attacks! Now Ash has taught it a very useful move, he might be able to win the match!"_

"_I'm not going down yet,"_ Koga said. _"Crobat, use Sludge Bomb!"_

"_Swellow, Quick Attack!"_

"_Sweelll!"_ Swellow shrilled. Its own determination and strengthening desire to win greatly boosted its own speed , increasing its own power for one final hit. Swellow tackled into Crobat before the Bat Pokémon could even use Sludge Bomb. Crobat fell from the air, landed on the grass, and called it quits.

"_Crobat cannot continue battling!"_ Aya declared, raising a flag to Ash and Swellow. _"The winner of the final round is Swellow. Ash Ketchum wins his first Johto Elite Four battle!"_

"_Incredible, ladies and gentlemen!"_ the announcer exclaimed; the audience applauded and cheered loudly upon his victory. _"No matter how much Koga tried to discourage him, Ash still pulled ahead with his tough Flying-type Pokémon! I guess it is safe for me to say that young Ash Ketchum is definitely ready and will be moving on to face the next member, which is Bruno! I hope to see you all there two days from now!"_

"_Crobat, return,"_ Koga muttered to recall his defeated Crobat. He watched Ash celebrate on the field with his Pikachu and Swellow. The three of them played and danced happily; a small smile formed on Koga's face. _"That boy pulled a swift one on me. At another time, he would have also been an excellent ninja master such as I." _Aya appeared next to him, concerned about his defeat. _"I'm fine, Aya."_

"_I know, but he was really good,"_ she said. Koga nodded, motioning her to follow him out. The ninja siblings left, leaving Ash and his Pokémon to remaining celebrating their victory in the middle of the Grass Field.

"_We did it, guys!"_ Ash exclaimed, still jumping around with Pikachu and Swellow.

"_Pi Pikachu!"_

"_Swell-low!"_

"_Man, you guys are awesome,"_ Ash said, petting them both. _"I know we'll continue battling and training hard, as well as a few breaks. Yeah! I was born to be a winner after all!"_

"_Yes you were,"_ Anabel's voice said. Ash ad his Pokémon found her and the rest of his friends waiting for him by the Silver Stadium battlefield's exit.

"_Hey!"_ Ash called out, running towards them with his Pokémon alongside him. His friends waited. Waited for their winner…

* * *

**As always, I hope all of you had enjoyed the chapter, even though it seemed to be a bit short. I have nothing more to say than this. If you would please be so kind as to review, it would be much appreciated. I want to hear your thoughts and feedback about this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	32. Premonitions

**I think this might be one of my quickest updates yet. I'm so focused on this story now. Well, that's good for you and me. Anyway, I have had Elite Four battles on the brain lately and have not dedicated enough time to the side story to this main one, which is the development of the soon-to-be ultimate shadow chimera of a Giratina. I just wish I had more time to work on these nowadays so that I can post them as soon as we all want. Fortunately, I have most of these ideas planned out already. I just hope they can work.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Father, how are you!"_

"_Meh… Been better, son."_

"_Um, will you play with me?"_

"_Not now, child!"_

"_But why not?" _

"_I'm busy making these plans to become a grand master."_

"_But father! Eldes is out for today and I'm bored!"_

"_I said no."_

"_Can I at least play with your Po—?"_

"_No! Now please leave me alone. I must make sure these plans come to fruition some day."_

"… _Yes, father," a five-year old, blue haired child sighed despondently. _

_Having failed to win over his father's approval, young Ardos left the room, hoping to find something to make his father proud of him. He wandered around their large mansion of a home; his father was a wealthy businessman and once strong Trainer at his youth. Nowadays, he continually plotted on something confidential to both him and his brother until they were old enough to train Pokémon. But both he and his brother knew one thing: _

_Greevil will not rest until he sees what he wants from his sons and that is to make him proud to be their father._

_

* * *

_"_Greevil,"_ Ardos muttered, dully observing through the clear glass window of the prison-like area that restrained the desired Giratina with large metallic clamps on several segments of its body. The Renegade Pokémon was unconscious and inactive; its shut eyes were a dreary mix of red, gray, and black.

"_Master Ardos, are you okay?"_ Stein asked; the younger twin of Ein waved his hand in front of his leader.

"_Huh?"_ Ardos grunted. _"Er… Stein, have you started the process yet?"_

"_Not yet, sir,"_ Stein said, slightly bowing respectfully. _"Namba and I believe to have perfected the ShadowPokérus, although Namba complained it was outside… ahem… the standards of nature and balance and all that rot."_

"_Well, it IS!"_ Namba screamed, standing at a far distance with a large metallic container in his arms.

"_Just don't spill that box, Luna,"_ Stein replied coolly, pointing at Namba. He heard Namba grumble as the bolding Rocket scientist went over to the computer in charge of Giratina's status and started working on it.

"_So Stein, would you mind telling me again about the glorious process for our ultimate XD00∞?"_ Ardos asked.

"_Not at all,"_ Stein said. _"You see, after managing to acquire a miniscule sample of normal Pokérus from the Spearow flock we captured months ago, Namba and I isolated the very genetic code of the virus that grants enhanced abilities for Pokémon upon leveling up. Using our remaining technology that 'closes the door to a Pokémon's heart,' we found a way to 'close the door of the Pokérus' heart' in a certain sense."_

"'_Close the door to the Pokérus' heart'?"_ Ardos repeated.

"_That's correct. Our artificial Shadow Pokémon technology served us successfully yet again."_

"_But I thought our technology could only work on the living creatures themselves, not single cells."_

"_Right again, Master Ardos. Pokérus does seem like nothing more than discard material from cells like other viruses. But what makes the Pokérus so unique? It's from the fact that it descended from Pokémon! And our technology affects Pokémon and everything related to those unique creatures."_

"_So then, the ShadowPokérus is truly the most powerful asset in our arsenal to date,"_ Ardos said. Stein nodded; a wicked smirk formed on the Cipher scientist's face.

"_Do you see now, sir?"_ Stein asked; his passion for his research grew more fervent. _"Our dedication to your plans has led us to the beginning of this envoy! We enhanced the power-producing effects of the ShadowPokérus for Giratina, the Deity of Death! Not only will Giratina experience the same transformation as our previous Lugia did, but even more power shall be bestowed upon the ultimate Renegade!"_

"_You're truly madder than your brother since I met him,"_ Ardos said, retaining his coolness towards Stein's seeming insanity. _"I believe you've surpassed Ein in many ways now. Now then, how long do you suppose the shadow process for XD00∞ will ultimately be complete?"_

"_No, net yet,"_ Stein said, holding a hand to Ardos' face.

"_What?"_

"_I'm still experimenting around to see if XD00∞ can become even stronger,"_ Stein said. _"If I can increase its strength close to infinite proportions while still maintaining our dominant control, then our goals for world domination with our Shadow Pokémon army will be so much closer. For now, we'll only weaken Giratina enough to be completely susceptible to our shadow influence before moving on to the second state: the state of pure impurity. That way, there will be no possible way to reverse the process on XD00∞ and purify it into a regular Giratina. It won't end up like XD001."_

"_Okay then,"_ Ardos grumbled. _"But what of the other Pokémon?"_

"_Simple,"_ Stein said shortly. _"Since we are currently in a region populated with wild Pokémon, unlike our home of Orre, we will simply spread the ShadowPokérus in the air. The wild Pokémon will infect each other, carrying the shadow virus to hopefully the other regions. As for Orre, we'll conquer it with XD00∞."_ Ardos smirked about this cunning plan.

"_Good…"_

_

* * *

_Ash and Pikachu relaxed in the lounge of their luxurious hotel in Silver Town. The morning of their first day off from battling was enjoyable. They amazingly woke up pretty early, considering that it was the perfect opportunity to sleep in. But the weather outside was too nice to pass up altogether as Ash enjoyed a free glass of orange juice, courtesy of the hotel.

"_Pi?"_ Pikachu squeaked; his ears perked up upon sensing someone else entering the louge.

"_What is it, Pikachu?"_ Ash asked.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu said, pointing to the corridor of the hotel rooms.

Someone was coming. Ash stood off his chair, walking up to give the person a friendly greeting while drinking his orange juice. The person was none other than Anabel, who groggily walked in.

"_Hey, Anab—!"_ Ash spat his orange juice upon her sight. Anabel was a complete mess; her hair was messy, her eyes looked drained, and her silk white blouse looked strange.

"_Gee, that's what any girl wants from her guy: an orange juice spit-take because of her strange morning look,"_ Anabel said sarcastically. Ash coughed out remaining juice caught in his throat from his choking.

"_I'm sorry, Anabel,"_ Ash apologized. _"It's just that…"_

"_Just that I was not able to get enough sleep last night?"_

"_Um, actually, your blouse is on backwards… And your bra is kinda outside…"_

Fortunately, not a lot of people were awake during the time Anabel's deafening scream echoed throughout the hotel. Those who were merely brushed it off, wanting to have their coffee first rather than finding out who screamed bloody murder.

"_Oh, I-I, u-uh, wait here!"_ Anabel said hastily, running to the nearby women's restroom while Ash tried to remove his previous image of the Salon Maiden out of his mind.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu said quietly, worried about Ash and Anabel.

"_I hope she'll be fine after a quick trip to the bathroom,"_ Ash said, gesturing Pikachu to follow him back to his seat. After a few minutes have passed, Anabel came back out, looking as refreshed as ever. Ash stood up, smiling.

"_Is this better for you, Ash?"_ Anabel asked, presenting her normally beautiful self to him. Ash nodded, walking over to her with Pikachu.

"_Anabel, what was that about not getting enough sleep last night?"_ Ash asked. Anabel frowned for a bit, wishing that she never had to discuss her situation with anyone.

"_Ash, I had a nightmare,"_ Anabel said meekly. _"The same nightmare I had a year ago… About you!"_ Ash was deeply concerned, yet confused. A nightmare of him how?

"_Me? What about me?"_

"_This recurring torturous nightmare I had involved a dark world covered in shadows and desolate gloom where no life can exist anymore,"_ Anabel explained. _"I was nothing more than a spectator to watch the madness unfold."_

"_What happened?"_ Ash asked.

"_You were there,"_ she said. _"You were just wondering this bleak world, finding out who or what caused the devastation surrounding you. Just then, a horrible creature of immense size arrived in a black portal in front of you. It was a black-purplish chimera creature, something of a basilisk, giant centipede, and serpent dragon."_

"_Was it a Pokémon?"_

"_No Pokémon would be so grotesque in both sight and mind. It only craved destruction. Not even Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire could protect you from the monster's wrath!"_

"_Ho-oh?!"_

"_Yes, Ho-Oh. I could only watch in silent horror as I was losing you…"_ Anabel started to break down in tears. Ash picked her up in his arms. _"And the worse part, I couldn't even do anything about it."_ Her sobs grew worse as she continued crying into Ash's shoulder. Ash softly rubbed her back.

"_Anabel, nothing will ever stop me,"_ Ash whispered in her ear. Anabel's crying slowed down. _"How do you even know this dream of yours will come true? I mean, we're in my Elite Four Challenge!"_

"_The thing is, Ash, that I received this insane nightmare a year ago by a Darkrai,"_ Anabel said. Ash's blood froze cold upon hearing the name of Darkrai.

"_D-Darkrai?!"_ Ash shouted in outrage. _"Why was Darkrai with you?! And if there was, how come nobody had even spotted its handiwork yet? I've heard no one else complain about nightmares!"_

"_I don't know!"_ Anabel cried. _"All I know is that this dream keeps affecting me, like a premonition."_

"_A premonition, huh?"_ Ash thought, recalling the time he was once affected by a Darkrai. Through Darkrai's nightmare, he learned of Palkia's coming and the destruction that followed. That prediction came true when both Palkia and Dialga appeared in Alamos Town, sending it to another dimension as they fought at each other's throats.

"_Ash, what's happening to me?"_ Anabel asked, scared for her life. More importantly, she was scared for Ash's life. Ash placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gave her a heartfelt kiss on her lips. Anabel readily returned the favor.

"_Anabel, whatever happens, we'll take on whatever comes our way,"_ Ash said, gripping her hands in his. _"Even if the monster from your dreams is real, we'll take it down together."_

"_Ash…"_

"_I somehow think that Darkrai must have known about something like that to happen if it sent you that nightmare,"_ Ash said.

"_But how would it know?"_ Anabel asked.

"_We're dealing with strange works here, Anabel,"_ Ash said. _"If there's anything I've learned from my journey, it's that anything can happen."_ Anabel sighed, leaning on Ash's body. Tired from her ill-fated duress, she only desired to spend a peaceful day with him.

"_Well, just to get off the subject of doom and gloom, let's think about your upcoming match with Bruno,"_ Anabel suggested. _"Have you decided what kind of Pokémon you'll be using?"_ Ash's mouth slightly fell open.

"_Uhh…"_

"_I'll take it as a 'no.' Hee hee__…__"_

_

* * *

_In the middle of the Viridian Forest was where they trained. Bug Pokémon trembled at their sight. Not even swarms of Beedrill had dared to cross them. A Fearow flew high in the sky, ready to dive down towards its opponent. Torterra used Frenzy Plant, sending thorny tree roots to intercept the Beak Pokémon from the air. In an attempt to fight back, a dark aura visibly consumed the Fearow. Fearow then dove in, slicing the tree roots while giving Torterra massive damage upon impact. Having observed Fearow during its training regiment ever since he caught it, he never knew until now about that strange tackle that involved the dark aura engulfing it.

"_That's not an attack a Trainer sees from a Fearow everyday,"_ he said. He took out his dark-blue Pokédex, scanning his Fearow for the attacks it knew. _"Let's see… You know False Swipe, Aerial Ace… and two missing attacks from the slot?!"_

"_Fear?"_

"_Tor?"_

He could not understand. He knew what he saw. The last attack Fearow used was neither False Swipe nor Aerial Ace. However, that attack was not listed in the Pokédex. He was extremely infuriated by this. He heatedly placed his Pokédex back into his pocket, seething at how pathetic he could not figure out his Fearow.

"_Fearow, use that attack you used previously against Torterra,"_ he commanded. Torterra jumped at the command.

"_Tor! Tor!"_ Torterra grumbled, disapproving of being hit by _that_ attack again.

"_What's with you now?"_ he asked critically.

He needed to know more about his Fearow and these strange attacks that did not even show up in his Pokédex. These attacks even frightened his own Torterra, the Pokémon that first joined him on his journey. He then recalled around some time ago that his Fearow and Honchkrow flew off somewhere without his say-so. Just thinking about his Pokémon going behind his back easily boiled the blood within his veins. He did not know where Honchkrow and Fearow flew off to, but he noticed back then how Fearow was so edgy. Fearow was a lot calmer now, but it occasionally went into uncontrollable rampages. This kind of situation basically took all his Pokémon combined to calm Fearow down.

He wanted, nay needed to know what powers this Fearow had. He tossed a Poké Ball in the air as Fearow and Torterra watched.

"_Honchkrow, stand by!"_

At his command, his Honchkrow came forth stretching its wings from its release from the Poké Ball. He approached the Big Boss Pokémon; Fearow flew next to it.

"_Show… me… where… you… went,"_ Paul said calmly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this sudden update. I really liked this sudden drive and hope it will last me throughout the week. I might be able to add more chapters in. But if you know me as I think you may, I might take a pretty decent time with battles. I love making them as descriptive and realistic as possible.**

**So now if you would please review, it would be much appreciated. I want to hear your comments and thoughts of this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	33. Vs Bruno

**I am sincerely sorry for the long delay. I had a huge AP English project to type up and my education and grades unfortunately come first (Well, I do care where I'm going once I graduate… Hopefully, I'll still remain a fan fiction author when the time comes). I know I was going to do well anyway, but I had to make sure, Anyway, thank you for your reviews and feedback; they really do help an author out through praises and advice. The next match is against Bruno. That is all you need to know. Also, I will catch up with my future chapters, so I hope to update sooner as well.**

**One more note: I am revising the first several chapters of **_**From Servant to Stardom**_**, amending my past errors and mistakes to match up my current and improving writing style. I'm not going to change any events, but simply alter the grammatical errors and sentence structure to whatever is best. I never knew how reckless I was back when I started this. After all, this was my first multi-layered story I have written in my life. I normally went with small things, but this fic was a result of my ambitions to create a significant AbilityShipping story. I must say that I'm proud of its progress and of the people supporting it all the way…**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**A bright new day for a bright new battle, Ash eagerly waited his last hour before facing yet another serious, but soft-hearted member of the Johto Elite Four. Bruno, who was also affiliated with the Elite Four of the Kanto region, had willingly offered himself to challenge the young Trainer's power. While the feeling of having doubled the responsibility of participating in both regions as a member of the Elite Four was overwhelming at times, he remained steady and unwavering and hoped that a future League Champion of the next Silver Conference would take him down and relive him of this position of the Johto Elite Four.

While Bruno was one of the members who faced Jon Dickson of Sento Cherry Town about three to four years ago as per tradition of facing the respective Elite Four after a Championship, Jon managed to defeat Lance, only given the title as Johto "Champion-in-wait" if ever the League Competition Committee allowed Lance to return being a full-time member of the Kanto Elite Four without a Champion for now. That plan plus the plan to offer Gary Oak the luxury after having viewed his performance against Ash, provided that he considers it as a part-time job to his research after assuming he competes in the Indigo League again and wins the championship and the Kanto Elite Four Challenge.

These thoughts and more were pondered about while Bruno meditated at the center of the empty Silver Stadium, focusing his attention to challenge Ash.

_Watching him defeat my former colleagues, Lorelei and Agatha, will place his strength under a stronger challenge that is me,_ Bruno thought, the calm air around him slowly becoming distorted as the first of a thousand spectators entered.

"_Hey look! It's Bruno!"_ a young child exclaimed, pointing to the large muscular man meditating in the center for his parents. _"Can I get his autograph?!"_

"_Settle down, son,"_ the father said. _"Bruno is probably busy preparing for his big match against that Ash kid. How about after their battle ends would we approach him?"_

"_Sounds like a fine idea, dear,"_ the mother said.

"… _Fine,"_ the little boy pouted.

* * *

"_Anabel, you're okay,"_ Ash said reassuringly. _"I promise."_ Both Ash and Anabel stood outside the entrance of Silver Stadium, five minutes until curtain.

"_Ash, I still can't get over these recent nightmares,"_ Anabel said waveringly. _"I thought they were just symptoms to sleeping in the presence of Darkrai over a year ago… That night, it observed me from my window in its horrible presence. I can't imagine how a Pokémon could have those kinds of terrifying powers."_

"_Let me check,"_ Ash said, pulling out his Pokédex and looking up Darkrai's entry.

"_Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon,"_ the Pokédex stated. _"Under the phase of new moon, Darkrai shows horrifying nightmares to people and Pokémon sleeping within a radius of itself."_

"_That's right,"_ Anabel said, placing a fist in her hand. _"Darkrai came to me the night of a new moon and—"_

"_Anabel, there's more,"_ Ash interrupted, scrolling for more data.

"_However, it is said that the nightmares Darkrai conjures up are not for malicious intentions, but for self-defense,"_ the Pokédex reported.

"_Self-defense?"_ Anabel asked skeptically. _"What would tormenting me with nightmares of you and the legendary Ho-Oh being torn to pieces by a basilisk, dragon, monster… chimera thing in a destroyed world have to with self-defense? And why me?!"_ Anabel was stressed, hating the fact that these old wounds reopened themselves. But her main question was, why? Why was she the one to receive these malevolent visions of the predicted future and by that Darkrai no less?

"_Anabel, I wish I knew the answers right now, but now Bruno is probably wondering where I am now,"_ Ash said, bringing her close for a hug. _"I assure you nothing bad is gonna happen while I'm around. Just hang in there and hopefully the nightmares will become sparse."_ Anabel sighed peacefully. All the reassurance she ever needed was from him and _only_ him.

"_Thank you, Ash,"_ she said. _"I needed that."_ Anabel gave another quick good luck peck on the cheek before running off to get to her seat with the rest of his friends. _"Good luck with Bruno, Ash!"_ Ash still heard her voice inside the stadium until her footsteps stopped echoing in the hollow halls.

"_Pikachu, let's go!"_

"_Pika!"_

_

* * *

_"_You've taken your sweet time in coming here, haven't you?"_ Bruno asked, looking at his short challenger with a hard-stone face. Ash sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Pikachu followed suit.

"_Heh, and I thought Koga was a grump,"_ Ash chuckled.

"_I'm not a grump; I'm just impatient,"_ Bruno replied. Ash and Pikachu stiffened at his tone. _"If you and your Pokémon plan on taking this seriously, then I ask you to behave accordingly."_ After saying this, Bruno offered a traditional handshake to his young challenger.

"_Bruno, can I ask you something before we start?"_ Ash asked, grabbing Bruno's muscular hand.

"_What is it?"_

"_Why did you decide on becoming part on the Elite Four?"_ he asked. A soft smile formed on the Fighting-type Pokémon Master's face. He knew full well that a challenger often asked him of his intentions.

"_To challenge the younger generation of Trainers that come before me,"_ Bruno simply replied. _"I may not look like it, but I do want to help many Pokémon Trainers and their partners become the best they can and when they confront me to a battle, I push them to their limits to see if they are truly worthy to be number one."_ Ash was enraptured by his goal, yet was still skeptical of one other detail Bruno mentioned.

"_But then, how does that benefit you?"_ Ash asked.

"_I, too, desire to become the best,"_ Bruno said. _"However, this is where I stand now. Pushing other Trainers to their limits would also help me improve on forming my relations with my Pokémon. So in a way, I help both the challenger and myself."_

"_That's a pretty good plan,"_ Ash commented. _"… Can we start now?"_ A brief silence fell upon them as the loud noises of the audience surrounded them.

"_I've been waiting for you to speak of it for a while now,"_ Bruno said, tossing a Poké Ball up and catching it in his large hand. Ash nodded and ran to his side of the battlefield with Pikachu. Bruno walked back.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! I now announce the start of Ash Ketchum's second battle against the Johto Elite Four!" _the announcer proclaimed. The entire audience roared in cheers, screams, and whistles. _"This match is between our challenger of Pallet Town, of course, and Bruno of both the Kanto and Johto Elite Four! For this match, they will play upon… the Rock Field! Now we go to the referee for the rules of this match!"_ The battlefield transformed and unveiled the prepared Rock Field underneath as it rose up to the surface.

"_This will be a Three-on-Three Pokémon Battle with no time limit,"_ the referee explained. _"The match is over when all three Pokémon of either side are unable to continue battling. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon and BEGIN!"_

"_Hitmonchan, let's go!"_

"_Noctowl, I choose you!"_

Both Trainers summoned their first Pokémon at the same time. Hitmonchan emerged from his light, taking his fighting stance with both fists in front of his chest. Noctowl flew up in the air, portentously gazing at its Fighting-type opponent.

"_Ah, using a Flying-type type that can also use Psychic moves, eh?"_ Bruno stated. _"A clever move, but that alone won't take down this Hitmonchan."_

"_Monchan!"_ Hitmonchan grunted, pounding his chest with his right red-gloved fist.

"_Maybe so, but we still have the advantage, Bruno!"_ Ash yelled back. _"Right, Noctowl!"_

"_Brrr!"_ Noctowl chirped.

"_You can have the first move, Ash,"_ Bruno said.

"_Thanks! Noctowl, let's start off with Confusion!"_

"_Brr! Brrrrr!"_ Noctowl thrilled; its brow glowed bright blue with Psychic energy. It unleashed a powerful kinetic wave that startled Hitmonchan.

"_Hitmonchan, get ready!"_

"_Hitmon!"_ Hitmonchan shouted, regaining his stance while Noctowl prepared a concentrated blast in its brow. Hitmonchan shuffled his feet, anticipating the release of Confusion's burst. Noctowl fired and Hitmonchan side-jumped with ease.

"_Oh! Noctowl, Confusion again!"_

"_Hitmonchan, dodge it again!"_

The same result took place. Noctowl, in a fury, released several more bursts of Confusion while Hitmonchan jumped from rock platform to rock platform, avoiding all those powerful hits while quickly wearing down the Owl Pokémon quickly. Noctowl became irritated, upset that it could not land a hit on a fleet-footed opponent.

"_I expected more of Noctowl, but after seeing it angered so easily just because of its inaccuracy, this round is over,"_ Bruno said. _"Jump and use Thunderpunch!"_

"_Hit-monnn,"_ Hitmonchan shouted, jumping high in the air from a tall rock peak towards Noctowl. His right gloved fist was charged with electricity, ready to intercept the Owl Pokémon out of the air.

_I forgot that Hitmonchan can use Thunderpunch,_ Ash thought. _That's how a Fighting-type like Hitmonchan can fight Flying-types on even terms._

"_Brr,"_ Noctowl grunted, clenching its beak. Instinctively and unexpectedly without command, it used Hypnosis once Hitmonchan came in close enough. Its half-moon eyes flashed before Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon receiving the siesta consequence. A risky maneuver it was as Hitmonchan, before nodding off to sleep, sent an electrified fist onto a critical point on Noctowl's body and effectively ending its ability to continue. Both Pokémon fell from the air. Hitmonchan landed on his stomach asleep. Noctowl landed on its abdomen, fainted.

"_Noctowl is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Bruno. _"The winner of this round is Hitmonchan!"_

"_A surprising first for many, right?"_ the announcer asked. _"Bruno's Hitmonchan was able to overtake Ash's Noctowl and swiftly defeat it! Bruno has always been a powerful contender ever since I watched his first match as part of the Kanto Elite Four against that Trainer with the powerful Gengar, who became Kanto's last Champion before his untimely demise! Most other Indigo League champions failed to surpass even Lorelei in their Elite Four Challenges, but I digress! How will Ash counterattack?"_

_

* * *

_"_How did Noctowl lose so quickly?!"_ Max exclaimed.

"_Bruno's a powerful Trainer, Max,"_ Brock said. _"As much as we all hope, Ash cannot bring him down in the first move."_

"_So then, we will see what he'll use next then,"_ Dawn said. She then overheard several comments from surrounding spectators, criticizing Ash's recklessness. _"And I hope he recovers fast! The crowd here is so fickle!"_

"_He'll be fine,"_ Anabel said. However, something in her tone felt uncertain about something. Zoey quickly noted the uncertainty.

"_Anabel, you okay?"_ she asked. _"Yesterday, you kinda seemed like a wreck."_

"_What?! … I mean, me?"_ Anabel said in a panicked fashion, pointing to herself shakily. _"No! I'm fine. See?"_ She smiled widely. Many people could see through her false happiness, but do not understand why she was in distress.

"_Uh, we'll talk later,"_ Zoey replied.

"_Finally you guys stopped chattering away,"_ Drew said, uncovering his ears from his hands. _"This match was getting good and I wasn't going to have you all mess it up by making me miss it."_ He felt sharp glares from his back.

"_We'll settle you first once this is over, Drew!"_

_

* * *

_"_Noctowl, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his electrified Owl Pokémon into its Poké Ball. _"Take a nice long rest."_ Ash reduced the Poké Ball's size, putting it away while bringing out a new Poké Ball. He stared at it before talking to it. _"I know how much you wanted to fight Bruno and his Fighting Pokémon so I won't deny you that privilege. And if I do, I'll probably wake up with two black eyes in the morning. Now then! Primeape, I choose you!"_

"_Prime-agh!"_ Primeape growled from its release. It saw its opponent fast asleep, thinking that this action was Hitmonchan's way of mocking it. _"Prim-gah! Blagh! Blagh!"_

"_Primeape, calm down,"_ Ash said uneasily. _"Apparently, Primeape thinks that Hitmonchan is better than it because he is sleeping in battle. It's too bad Bruno's not allowed any substitutions. If Primeape only knew…"_

"_Ready and begin!"_ the referee announced, swing both flags up.

"_Time to get back on track,"_ Ash said. _"Primeape, use—!"_

"_Prim-augh!"_ Primeape screeched, overcome by anger because of the sleeping Hitmonchan. Primeape then ran over to the Punching Pokémon and started beating him up to wake him. Both Ash and Bruno were slightly mortified by this. Everyone in the audience stared at the beat-down blankly and intently.

"_Ash, please control your Primeape's temper,"_ Bruno said.

"_Primeape!"_ Ash called out. Primeape did not respond back. The Pig Monkey Pokémon threw Hitmonchan into the air, punching and kicking him mercilessly until he woke up or he was rendered unable to battle. Fortunately for Hitmonchan's sake, he woke up and Primeape calmed down.

"_M… Mon?"_ Hitmonchan groaned, battered in bruises and several minor wounds from Primeape's fury.

"_Thank, goodness,"_ Ash sighed. _"Primeape, let's have Bruno and Hitmonchan take the first move since you did the first one hundred."_

"_Pri,"_ Primeape snorted indifferently.

"_Thank you, Ash,"_ Bruno said. _"Now Hitmonchan, jump back and use Vacuum Wave!"_

"_Hit-monnn,"_ Hitmonchan growled, jumping high in the air while spinning his right arms. Wind gathered from the wind-up. "_Chan!" _The Punching Pokémon then made the motion of a jab, sending the concentrated wind in the shape of his boxing glove.

"_Primeape, use Cross Chop!"_

"_Pri!"_ Primeape grunted, both fists glowing white from stored energy. It formed an X with its arms, taking on the Vacuum Wave and dispelling it with relative ease. Primeape's power proved to be even stronger as the Pig Monkey Pokémon continued flying up towards Hitmonchan and attacked him with Cross Chop's remaining power. Hitmonchan was totally exhausted and fell from the air into defeat.

"_Hitmonchan is unable to battle!"_ the referee said, raising a flag to Ash and Primeape. _"The winner of this round is Primeape!"_

"_Folks, I guess that because of Primeape's earlier fit of maniacal rage, it had the advantage over Hitmonchan!"_ the announcer said. _"But then again, all's fair in love and Pokémon battles! Moving on!"_

"_Hitmonchan, return!"_ Bruno recalled his defeated Hitmonchan into his Poké Ball. _"You were great, my friend. Rest easy. Now Hitmonlee, to battle!"_

"_Hit-monlee!"_ Hitmonlee yelled, showing off several kicks upon his emergence.

"_Are you ready, Hitmonlee?"_ Bruno asked.

"_Hitmon-lee!"_ Hitmonlee exclaimed, eagerly sending out another barrage of kicks into the air.

"_Primeape, let's win this one too,"_ Ash said.

"_Prim-aghe!"_ Primeape growled, glaring at the Kicking Pokémon on the opposite side.

"_Ready and begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Primeape, use Mega Kick!"_

"_Pri!"_ Primeape shouted, jumping into the air with its foot protruding out and glowing light-blue. Hitmonlee, without a word from Bruno, instinctively bended backwards by using his unique muscle structure in his segmented legs. Primeape's kick flew over the Kicking Pokémon as the many who observed this moment imagined it in slow motion.

"_Oh!"_

"_Surprised, Ash?"_ Bruno asked; his muscular arms were crossed. _"You should realize Hitmonlee's specialty with the use of his legs and feet."_

_He's right,_ Ash thought. _I even battled alongside a Hitmonlee against May and Kyle's Hitmonchan back then for Hamm's honor._

"_Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!"_

"_Hitmon!"_ Hitmonlee grunted. Once Primeape landed back on the ground from its failed Mega Kick, he picked up his left leg and swung and extended it to hit Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokémon did not expect to get suddenly swayed from its right side by a sudden Rolling Kick. Hitmonlee's long leg was still in contact with Primeape, about to send it straight into a large rock peak.

"_Grab his leg, Primeape!"_

"_Pri!"_ Primeape snorted, gathering enough strength in its feet to halt Hitmonlee's attack. Before the Kicking Pokémon could respond, Primeape immediately seized his left leg, placing its left hand on top with its right on the bottom.

"_Lee?"_ Hitmonlee asked cautiously.

"_Now use Seismic Toss!"_

"_Prime-aghpe!"_ Primeape screeched. It jumped several times from the tips of rock peak to rock peak as they increased in elevation. Hitmonlee was still standing on his right leg as the limit of his stretched left leg was reached, comically scratching the dirt in order to remain rooted to the spot. He ultimately failed, flying up towards Primeape as his left leg retracted. With the extra weight lifted off the ground, Primeape gained a higher altitude for a more effective Seismic Toss.

"_Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick!"_

"_Mon-lee!"_ Hitmonlee shouted, mysteriously lighting the leg Primeape seized on fire. Flames erupted on his segmented leg like a lit fuse on a cannon. The fire reached Hitmonlee's foot. Primeape felt the burn after a few moments, noticing that something was cooking. It snorted at the burning smell, only to realize that _it_ was being barbequed.

"_Prime-AAGGHHPE!"_ Primeape hollered, swing Hitmonlee's leg around wildly in a futile attempt to put out the fire.

"_Primeape, stay on course!"_

"_Pri?"_ Primeape grunted, hearing Ash's voice. _"Pri!"_

Primeape remained steady, despite the burning of its hands. Having felt a new bond of closeness and friendship with Ash since its return as the ultimate P-1 Grand Prix Champion and from Anthony's training regiment, Primeape resolved to place its own innate anger to good use. With these feelings empowering its own strength, Primeape then somersaulted, taking Hitmonlee for another spin.

"_Hit… mon… leeeee,"_ Hitmonlee moaned, dazed from the spins.

"_Now Primeape! Seismic Toss!"_

"_Pri!"_ Primeape shouted. From midair, it violently threw Hitmonlee onto a flat rock peak. Hitmonlee's impact destroyed the rock platform in a matter of seconds. Primeape gazed at its successful Seismic Toss in the air. Hitmonlee struggled to get out of the rubble, having little strength in his arms.

"_Primeape, finish this with Thrash!"_

"_Prime-aaaaghpe!"_ Primeape growled, diving towards the grounded Hitmonlee with a furious two-handed fist on hand.

"_Hitmonlee, relax and use Meditate!"_

"_Mon-lee,"_ Hitmonlee exhaled. He closed his eyes under Bruno's command despite the oncoming danger in the form of Primeape.

"_Wait for it,"_ Bruno said.

"_Lee…"_

"_Pri…_

"_Wait…"_

"_Monlee…"_

"_Prii…"_

"_Wait for it!"_

"_Hit-monlee…!"_

"_Priiii!"_

"_Use Hi Jump Kick now!"_

"_H-Hit,"_ Hitmonlee grunted. He opened his eyes. The Kicking Pokémon saw Primeape diving in with great speed. He felt his left leg injured from the Seismic Toss. _"… Monlee!"_ Hitmonlee knew what to do. He gathered his remaining attack strength into his right leg. He pointed his knee straight up right before Primeape gave the finishing blow. At the exact moment Primeape was about to pound Hitmonlee into no tomorrow, it felt a sharp pain in between its legs.

"_P-P-Pri… ap-e?"_ Primeape squealed. Ash, Pikachu, Bruno, and the entire observers were in shock; their mouths widely agape. Primeape had just landed into Hitmonlee's focused Hi Jump Kick, directly on the place where the sun would never shine upon. Its eyes watered. Cross-shaped veins sprouted everywhere on its body. A blood red tinge appeared under its piercing eyes, around its nose. Hitmonlee was scared.

"_Um, Primeape?"_ Ash asked; his voice wavered into silence

_Oh, no,_ Bruno thought grimly. _Not in the groin…_ The entire crowd was silent. Ash's friends watched in concern, hoping for the best to happen to Ash and Bruno. That was not the case here.

* * *

"_What's going to happen to Primeape?"_ May asked worriedly.

"_My guess: … I can't even imagine what will happen,"_ Drew said.

"_But won't Primeape just go berserk?"_ Kenny asked.

"_Not after being hit like that,"_ Brock said, shuddering. _"If Primeape's children somehow survive without any brain damage, then they're normal."_ He then received two painful hits. One hit on his head; the other at his side. Brock collapsed out of his seat in pain with Max dusting off his hands and Croagunk staring at his Trainer before looking at Max.

"_Pervert,"_ he muttered. _"Bringing that up in a little kid's presence…"_ Max noticed Croagunk giving him a strange look. _"What? I already knew Brock was a bit crazy when it came to girls, but what he said back there was just ridiculous. Thanks for helping me out though."_

"_Croa… Croa… Croa…"_

_

* * *

_"_PRIIII!!"_ Primeape screamed, hopping wildly while covering its damaged area with its hands. Hitmonlee slowly stood back up on his right leg. He held onto his chest. The Kicking Pokémon noticed Primeape leering at him, a sinister glint in its watery eye.

"_M-mon-le-ee?"_ Hitmonlee asked timidly. Ignoring its pain, Primeape proceeded to resume its commanded Thrash attack. It brought more pain and suffering upon Hitmonlee, having attacked a "critical point" and inducing Primeape's special ability, Anger Point.

"_Bruno, what should I do?!"_ Ash yelled out.

"_Don't worry,"_ he said. _"My Hitmonlee has survived worse. Primeape should calm down after Hitmonlee's defeat."_

Time passed and Hitmonlee was judged to be unable to continue battling. Covered entirely in bruises and large bumps, he received even more from a blindly furious Primeape. The referee had already passed the decision yet Primeape continued pounding the Kicking Pokémon on his gut like a rag doll.

"_Primeape, you can stop now!"_ Ash yelled out. Primeape did not listen. It was still furious at Hitmonlee for the previous done damage.

"_Sir, if you cannot control your Primeape, then you'll have to be disqualified for breaking the rules,"_ the referee said.

"_What?! On what grounds?!"_

"_For losing control over your Pokémon and allowing it to attack a Pokémon declared out of the match."_

"_Ohh…Primeape, please stop!"_

"_I'll handle this,"_ Bruno said calmly, a new Poké Ball in his hand. _"I hope you don't mind, ref, but I'll be using my final Pokémon to stop Primeape."_

"_If it will stop Primeape, then do as you wish, Master Bruno,"_ the referee said. Bruno nodded.

"_Come out, my longtime friend!"_ Bruno yelled, throwing the Poké Ball high in the air. It opened up, releasing a Steelix in a bright flash of white. This Steelix was larger than a normal one, sporting several gashes on its face and particularly around its right eye. The emergence of the giant Steelix created a small earthquake upon its descent to the ground. Many trembled. A memory stirred inside Ash.

"_Is that…?"_ Ash asked quietly, in awe to see a familiar face in a new body. The face of Steelix remained the same to him.

His rediscovered memory led to several years ago. He had just won the Earth Badge of the Viridian City Gym from Team Rocket. While training at Pallet Town with Misty and Brock, they saw Bruno and his Hitmonchan on the television, learning that the Fighting-type Master had trained in the neighboring mountains of Pallet Town. It was also where those mountains were that Onix thrived and grew more their normal size due to the availability of rich, fertile soil. Ash also recalled how an Onix, similar to Bruno's Steelix, went in a rampage because of a Sandslash stuck in its segmented rock body. Bruno came in to the rescue, healing the giant Onix of its pain, earning its trust and the right to capture and train it.

Ash could only deduce that this giant Steelix was the very same Onix Bruno saved years ago. He looked at the second row, to where Brock, Anabel, and his friends sat. He saw his somewhat wise friend nod, confirming his suspicions.

_Be careful, Ash,_ Brock thought sternly. _I can definitely tell that Bruno and Steelix had undergone such unimaginable vigorous training to get where they are now. And at that size, Steelix is definitely no laughing matter. _

"_You are correct, Ash,"_ Bruno answered. _"I hope you are ready to face OUR bond!"_ Ash smirked confidently, ready for Bruno's ultimate challenge once his Primeape calmed the heck down. As on cue, the Pig Monkey Pokémon noticed the living tower of steel before sending its final jab into Hitmonlee's "sacred area."

"_Pri-magh?!"_ Primeape snorted, tossing the battered Hitmonlee towards a wall. Primeape's eyes glowed purple. Its Thrash attack was over. Having already attained its revenge, Primeape saw a new challenge and more blind fury in Steelix. Bruno anticipated Primeape's former course of action and saved his Hitmonlee before he collided with the wall by swiftly catching him.

"_Are you alright, friend?"_ Bruno asked calmly.

"_M… M-mon-leeee,"_ Hitmonlee moaned; a soft expression was evident in his black almond-shaped eyes.

"_I'll take care of you now,"_ Bruno whispered, retracting Hitmonlee into his Poké Ball. _"Referee! Start the final match!"_ The ref was confused.

"_But I thought you said that Steelix was to calm Primeape down?"_ the referee asked.

"_Yes… By having a battle,"_ Bruno said. The referee was still lost, but then thought that Bruno wanted Steelix to fight Primeape in a normal battle.

"_Um, okay,"_ the referee said, stretching his arms out wide to signal the start. _"If both Trainers and Pokémon are ready, then begin!"_

"_Priiii!"_ Primeape screeched, jumping high in the air to strike Steelix's head with Cross Chop while struggling against its Thrash-induced confusion.

"_Primeape! I didn't even say anything yet!"_ Ash called out; he realized the hopelessness of the situation. _"… Man, it's relapsing."_

"_Steelix, use Sandstorm!"_

"_Ha-gragh!"_ Steelix roared. It spun its large steel sections, whipping up a whirlwind of sand and dirt with it in the eye. The Sandstorm repelled Primeape away, sending it falling to the ground.

"_Now use Iron Tail!"_

"_Ha-ga!"_ Steelix growled; the sharp, spiked end of its large tail shone brighter than the rest of its body. The Iron Snake Pokémon slammed Primeape into the ground, rendering the opposing Fighting-type into defeat.

"_Primeape is unable to battle!"_ the referee announced, raising the flag to Bruno. _"The winner this round is Steelix!"_ The audience cheered loudly. Primeape amused them so much with its strength and comically moments of unimaginable blind fury.

"_Well, we all enjoyed Primeape's performance today, haven't we, folks?"_ the announcer asked. _"Steelix's strength came with its imposing size! These battles between Ash and Bruno are worth remembering! Let's see how the final battle will go!"_

"_Primeape, return!"_ Ash recalled his Primeape. _"You were pretty fantastic out there, but I think you may still need some help."_ The Poké Ball suddenly opened up. Primeape emerged from it in a bright white flash.

"_Pr-Pri!"_ Primeape grunted, sending a violent punch into Ash's stomach. It apparently heard his advice for "help." Ash dropped the Poké Ball in squalling pain. Primeape touched it, converting itself into red energy and returning into its Poké Ball.

"_Pikapi?"_ Pikachu asked in concern.

"_Egh… I'm fine,"_ Ash said, getting back up after reducing Primeape's Poké Ball in size and placing it away. _"I should use a more obedient and friendlier monkey fighter for this battle."_

"_Pika?"_

"_That's right, Pikachu,"_ Ash replied, taking his third Poké Ball out. _"Infernape, I choose you!"_

"_In-Infer!"_ Infernape grunted upon emergence to battle. It took a fighting stance upon seeing the giant Steelix. The flame on its head burned brightly.

"_An Infernape, huh?"_ Bruno asked. He smiled. _"I see that Infernape has been raised well. I look forward to seeing it against Steelix and me."_

"_Ha-gah!"_ Steelix growled affirmatively.

"_Infernape, we're gonna win this final match together,"_ Ash said.

"_Infer!"_ Infernape grunted.

"_Let the final round begin!"_ the referee announced, raising both flags in the air.

"_Infernape, use Flamethrower!"_

"_In-feeern!"_ Infernape screeched, unleashing a powerful Flamethrower from its mouth that matched the intensity of its head flame.

"_Steelix, Sandstorm!"_

"_Ha-gragh!"_ Steelix roared, spinning its iron segments and created another Sandstorm whirlwind. This time, the Sandstorm protected it from the scorching Flamethrower. Steelix came out without a burn mark.

"_Ugh! Infernape, let's try using Dig!"_

"_Infern!"_ Infernape complied. Having relearned Dig before the Challenge of the Elite Four, Infernape burrowed its way underground.

"_Where's it go?"_ Bruno asked. Steelix was bewildered, tiling its head back and forth. When it didn't expect it, Infernape emerged from a hole in front of it and sending a powerful uppercut under its massive jaw. Steelix was sent flying a few feet.

"_That Infernape must be super strong to be able to lift Bruno's Steelix off the ground!"_ the announcer commented.

"_Steelix, Dragonbreath!"_

"_Hagrah!"_ Steelix grumbled. It caught its balance upon landing back on the rocky battlefield, crushing several peaks under its weight. Infernape's Dig gave it some significant damage, but the giant Iron Snake Pokémon was still capable of more. It fired a powerful, concentrated mist of greenish fire from its huge maw.

"_Flamethrower!"_

"_Fer-naaaape!"_ Infernape screeched, releasing another powerful Flamethrower. The two special attacks collided. Their power was evenly matched, causing an explosion from the power struggle. Both Pokémon were pushed back the resulting shockwaves.

"_Infernape, Dig!"_

"_In In-Infer!"_ Infernape hollered, burrowing underground again.

"_We're not falling for it again,"_ Bruno said. _"Use Iron Tail on the ground!"_

"_Ha-gagragh!"_ Steelix roared, slamming its Iron Tail at the radius where Infernape burrowed. Steelix's impressive power caused many rock peaks to fly up several feet in the air from the shockwaves, accompanied by a stunned Infernape.

"_Eyyah!"_ Infernape cried, bumping into several rocks in the air.

"_Infernape, no!"_

"_Time to prove Infernape's worth to you, Ash,"_ Bruno said. _"I'm going to test your wills and force your hands. Steelix, use Crunch!"_

"_Hagragh!"_ Steelix roared, slithering rapidly towards the falling Infernape.

_Oh, no!_ Ash thought. _If Steelix makes contact with Crunch, Infernape and I are done for! What are we going to do?_

"_In… In-fernape!"_ Infernape's voice echoed. Ash snapped out of his thoughts and saw Infernape gazing at him while it continued falling. He saw Infernape cloaked in a bright red aura; the flame on its head grew even fiercer than before. The flames extended to its back, reaching the same length as its tail. It looked as though Infernape had long, bright, burning red hair, becoming a super-powered being or something. That only meant one thing to Ash.

"_Infernape's hidden power in Blaze,"_ Ash whispered, putting on his signature determined look. _"Infernape's learned how to control that power before we faced Paul in the Sinnoh semifinals and we continued to fully develop it together… We're not going to give up! We're going to show Bruno that we are ready to see this challenge through!"_

"_Pikapi!"_ Pikachu yelled to Ash.

"_Right,"_ he replied to the Mouse Pokémon. He then faced back to the battlefield. Infernape had moments left before becoming Steelix's chew toy. _"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"_

"_In-FERRRN!"_ Infernape bellowed, engulfing itself in a massive fireball. Everyone was in awe from Infernape's new power. Even Bruno was impressed and startled.

"_I've never seen Blaze give a Fire-type Pokémon such power before,"_ Bruno said breathlessly. _"Steelix, wait!"_

"_Ha-ga?"_ Steelix grunted questioningly, about to trap the flaming Infernape in its mouth.

"_Infernape, go in!"_

"_In In-In!"_ Infernape grunted, falling into Steelix's mouth. As expected, Steelix violently closed its mouth and sank its large square teeth into its opponent. What it did not expect was Infernape making its meal too spicy.

"_GRAAGH!"_ Steelix roared painfully, spitting Infernape out without even successfully finishing Crunch.

"_Infernape, tackle into it with Flare Blitz!"_

"_Fer-Fernape!"_ Infernape screeched, making a u-turn in the air with several somersaults. It landed back on a rock platform, only to jump back up and tackle underneath Steelix's jaw. The Flare Blitz greatly damaged the Iron Snake Pokémon. It regained its balance.

"_Now use Blast Burn!"_

"_Fer,"_ Infernape grunted. _"In-fer-NAAAGHPE!"_ Infernape unleashed a multicolored fireball of scarlet, orange, and purple from its mouth. All three majestic colors mixed together in a powerful palette and matched Blast Burn's known intensity.

"_Steelix, stop it with Sandstorm!"_

"_Ha-gragh!"_ Steelix roared, mustering its remaining strength to wear away the oncoming Blast Burn with a strong whirlwind of dirt, rubble, and sand.

"_We'll win!"_ Ash shouted.

"_Then show me!"_ Bruno shouted back.

"_Infernape, Flamethrower!"_

"_In-fer!"_ Infernape shouted, releasing a Flamethrower at its own Blast Burn. Its empowered flames easily overtook the Sandstorm, turning it to a whirlwind of fire and melting minerals.

"_Steelix!"_

There was no response from Steelix other than the flaming tornado. The whirlwind slowed down, revealing a steaming Steelix. Its iron body was besmirched with many burn marks. Its eyes were entirely black. It stood motionless.

"_Infernape, time to finish this!"_

"_In… In… In-fer,"_ Infernape panted, recovering some strength after having used Blast Burn. _"Infer!"_

"_Alright! You recovered really quickly this time!"_ Ash exclaimed. Bruno smiled.

"_Ash, let me say that I'm proud the way you battled me today,"_ he said. _"You may have beaten me, but know that Champion Lance is stronger than I. One time we battled, his Dragonite alone annihilated all my Fighting Pokémon. That's why I wanted to challenge strong Trainers and give them a strong challenge. It is so that I can become a Champion myself one day. And I can safely say that I served as an inspiration for many aspiring Trainers out there."_

"_That is awesome! So then, Lance is the ultimate test?"_

"_For the Kanto and Johto regions, yes. I know in your case that you'll be facing Trainers as strong as him."_

"_That would be Wallace and Cynthia,"_ Ash muttered.

"_Infer!"_

"_Huh?"_

Ash noticed his Infernape pointing to Bruno's giant Steelix. It was starting to reanimate itself after withstanding its own Sandstorm. It reopened its intimidating red eyes and shook its entire body for full mobility.

"_It's not over yet, Ash,"_ Bruno said. _"Go ahead and finish it. Steelix and I have done as much as we can for you. It's up to you now!"_

"_Right! Infernape, finish this with Close Combat!"_

"_InferInferInferInferInfer!"_ Infernape screeched, swiftly sprinting along the ground. It jumped from rock platform to rock platform. The Flame Pokémon then ran along Steelix's body, climbing its large jagged features. Finally reaching a level atop the Iron Snake Pokémon's head, Infernape sent a power-packed fist into the center of its head. The impact caused Steelix's entire body to tremble.

"_Ha… ga,"_ Steelix grumbled, slowly collapsing onto the Rock Field. Its body took up the entire field as it fell, kicking up large clouds of dust. The quakes of its collapse had the audience hold on to their seats, especially for those sitting up close. The referee was temporarily blinded, but managed to make out what the result was. A giant tower of steel was on the ground with a fighter monkey with a flame as long as the mane of some legendary fighter stood on top of its head in triumph.

"_Steelix is unable to battle!"_ the referee ruled out, raising a flag to Ash. _"The winner of the final match is Infernape! So this battle goes to Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_ The audience cheered and applauded loudly. Many had stood up for a standing ovation.

"_A fantastic battle all the way!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"The challenger wins yet again! We'd better hope he won! Young Ketchum's battles are truly something else! I'm sure we all can't wait for his final Johto battle with Lance, the Dragon Champion! Everyone, stay tuned for the next few days!"_

_

* * *

_Ash, Pikachu, and Bruno went to the center of the Rock Field as they were continued to be showered by adulation and praises from many fans. Infernape waited for its Trainer; its flame returning to normal. Ash and Pikachu walked to it, congratulating a job well done. Bruno gave kudos to his Steelix, softly rubbing the gashes on its face.

"_Gah…"_

"_Thank you for battling by my side in this battle, worth of remembering for days to come,"_ Bruno said, recalling Steelix into its Poké Ball.

"_Infernape, thank you,"_ Ash said, recalling his happy Infernape into its Poké Ball as well. He then faced his muscular opponent, offering a hand of good sportsmanship. _"That was an awesome battle!"_

"_Yes, it was,"_ Bruno replied, shaking his hand. _"You know, you're almost there in both completing your challenge and defeating the original Kanto Elite Four. There's just one more battle here before you move on to Hoenn, if you do move on…"_

"_Yeah, that's funny,"_ Ash chuckled. _"And I'll be fine. The support I receive from my friends and Pokémon are all I need."_

"_Hmm, that's the spirit,"_ Bruno said. _"I wish you the best of luck against him."_

"_Thank you very much, Bruno,"_ Ash said, grinning sheepishly.

"_Aroo!"_

"_Hm?"_ Ash grunted, noticing where the sound came from.

"_Something wrong, Ash?"_ Bruno asked. He saw that Ash was looking at something, or someone, behind him. He turned around. Both Trainers saw _him_.

He stood at the highest edge of the Silver Stadium with his Dragonite, gazing down at both of them with his arms crossed. His black cape fluttered in the wind as he looked upon them with an impressed attitude. Having observed their battle, he could not wait for the next few days as it was his turn to face Ash. His Dragonite felt the same way, impressed by the power their challenger held.

_Just like you faced Bruno, but with even more power when you face me,_ he thought. _If you truly want to become a Pokémon Master, all you must do is to believe and do your very best. I'll be waiting…_

_

* * *

_**I had received few private messages from nonmembers of regarding the time line in my story. I'm not sure if I had established it yet, but regardless I'll post them here.**

**The first journey in Kanto took one year. The Orange Islands League was half a year. The Johto region; I estimated to be around two years at best. The Hoenn region was one year. The Battle Frontier was half a year. And the Sinnoh region, I'm looking at it as a year or two since there have been plenty of anime episodes of it so far. A few months have also taken place since Ash's joining the Battle Frontier and the current Elite Four Challenge. So then, Ash should be around sixteen to seventeen years of age. The other main characters would be also around the same age as him, more or less, unless their ages have already been revealed upon debut.**

**This is the timeline I go by. I'm not sure if it's the real time line or not, but I am both far and nearing the end of this story. **

**If you will please review this chapter, it would be much appreciated.**

**Ciao! **


	34. Vs Lance, Part I

**Here is the first part against Lance, the Dragon Champion! Hopefully with the extra time granted by Thanksgiving break, I might be able to finish the second part of the battle soon.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**His heart raced quickly. He made it halfway through his challenge, either through sheer dumb luck or pure love and trust in his multifaceted Pokémon. Their unique personalities and abilities had contributed to his hard-earned victories. Their strength in battle, accompanied by the moral support by his friends and his lover, helped him triumph over difficult opponents, such as the stealthy Koga, the meditatively wise Bruno, the scary, but strict Agatha, and even his old childhood rival turned full-time Researcher.

Ash was content with the way things went for now. His friends enjoyed their quality bonding as the continued cheering him on. His dear Anabel had stopped receiving her mysterious, foreboding visions for now. And even now, the current Johto Champion showed his protégé the ropes, introducing him to the challenger himself the day before the final battle.

Outside at a relatively nice day, Jon Dickson was summoned by Lance to meet with him to learn of his future position as soon as Lance is able to move on. The two Johto Champions scheduled their meet with Ash, a fair distance near the Silver Stadium.

"_Hey, Ash! I should have known you'd make it this far!"_ Lance exclaimed, offering his hand out. Jon silently watched the two from behind the black cape of the Dragon Champion.

"_Great to see you, Lance!"_ Ash replied, accepting his handshake.

"_So, you remember Jon Dickson of Sento Cherry Town, right?"_ Lance asked, gesturing to the young man with short, light brown hair behind him.

"_I think so… Didn't you win the Silver Conference a few years ago; the same one Harrison and I competed in?"_

"_Uh, yeah,"_ Jon said, raising a greeting hand. _"And I also won the Johto Elite Four Challenge back then, qualifying me to become a Johto Champion next to Lance."_

"_That's awesome!"_ Ash exclaimed.

"_Though I hear that your Elite Four Challenge is one of the more advanced ones, only available for Trainers who competed in all four regions and had shown a significant performance in each one; am I right?"_ Jon asked. Ash was lost in his words, still not fully understanding the somewhat complex processes taken to give strong Trainers the opportunity to fight the best Trainers of each region.

"_Uh… I guess so,"_ he shrugged. Lance chuckled for a bit.

"_Don't worry about it too much, Ash,"_ the hot-pink, spiky haired Champion said. _"Just worry about your next battle against me."_ Ash grinned.

"_Hey, where's your Pikachu that normally sits on your shoulder?"_ Jon asked.

"_Yeah, where is Pikachu?"_

"_Pikachu's having some down time with the other Pokémon after a brief training session yesterday,"_ Ash explained. _"So, what's Jon doing here again?"_

"_Since we haven't had many Trainers compete in all four Pokémon Leagues with successful results and you're the most recent one to date, I'm allowing Jon to see how this works so that he will know what to do when he fully takes over as Johto Champion,"_ Lance explained. _"It would be good visual experience for him the next time a Trainer like you can take on the Elite Four of all four regions."_

"_I hope you don't mind, but I'll also be at the front row watching your final battle with Lance tomorrow,"_ Jon said amiably.

"_No problem,"_ Ash said, smiling. _"The more the merrier, I always say!"_

"_So we're cool then?"_ Lance asked. Ash nodded. _"Thank you for your time then, Ash. Use your remaining time to relax and involuntarily concentrate on your battle strategies tomorrow. I bid you good luck."_ With a dramatic swish of his cape, Lance gestured his leave with Jon following beside him.

_I will look forward to facing you and your powerful dragons,_ Ash thought. _Just you wait, Lance. I WILL surpass you!_

_

* * *

_"_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final battle of the Johto portion of young Ash Ketchum's ultimate Challenge of the Elite Four!"_ the announcer proclaimed; the full audience cheered vigorously. _"I'm sure we are all impressed by Ketchum's excellent battle styles, as well as his unyielding love and support for Pokémon! Am I right?!"_

"_YEAH!!!"_ the spectators roared.

"_This battle marks Ash's half-way point on his goal on becoming Pokémon Master as he faces the Dragon Champion, Lance! I'm sure all his friends and family wouldn't want to miss it! I even see the Johto Gym Leaders and Ketchum's fellow Battle Frontier members sitting in their VIP seats! Give them a round of applause for shaping our Challenger into the powerful young man he is now!"_

The announcer pointed out to the section of the famous Pokémon Trainers sitting at the front row opposite of the announcer box. As their presence was honored, they respectfully stood up. Falkner and Bugsy enthusiastically waved both arms high in the air. Whitney blew kisses to her love-struck fans. Morty, accompanied by his friend, Eusine, reluctantly waved to the crowd behind them. Chuck and his loyal Machoke showed off their muy macho selves to aspiring young Trainers. Jasmine and Janina daintily waved to the audience. Pryce and Clair merely stood as stable as mountain peaks as they do in Gym Battles, unfazed by the popularity as always.

As for the Frontier Brains, they were as silent as Pryce and Clair for the most part albeit some waved back. There was the exception of Greta and Tucker, waving wildly to the hundreds of fans and common spectators sitting around them. Scott, on the other hand, waved casually to everyone.

_Hmm, a lot of people have come, including the Johto Gym Leaders,_ Scott thought. _We came here to support our own member as always, but I'm actually impressed. Speak of the devil, here's our top Frontier Brain and his opponent now._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, here they come!"_ the announcer exclaimed. Lance entered from the West section; Ash and Pikachu entered from the East section. They walked to the center of the currently empty battlefield, performed the traditional handshake of good sportsmanship, and left without saying anything. _"Johto Champion Lance of Blackthorn City faces off against Challenger Ash of Pallet Town! It seems to me that their battling will be their words! This should be a phenomenal battle like the one in Kanto, where Ash's ultimate opponent found there was his own childhood rival, Gary! Now then, the first playing field they will battle upon… is the Ice Field!"_ Upon the selection, the pre-prepared Ice Field emerged underneath. _"Aren't Dragon-types weak against ice? We'll see how Lance deals with it! We now go to the referee for the rules for the Champion Battle!"_

"_This will be a full Six-on-Six Pokémon battle,"_ the referee explained. _"A winner will be declared when either Trainer loses all six of his Pokémon first. The winner is the one who still has at least one usable Pokémon. There will be no time limit and both Trainers are allowed substitutions. Whichever Trainer loses his first three Pokémon, we will be taking a short ten minute break while the field changes. Now Trainers, pick your first Pokémon and begin!"_

"_Let's see if Ash is prepared,"_ Lance said to the Poké Ball in his hand. _"Kingdra, let's go!"_ He threw the Poké Ball to an empty spot on the Ice Field, summoning his Kingdra.

"_Doo!"_ Kingdra grunted, balancing on the ice on its tail.

"_Kingdra, huh?"_ Ash mused. _"I think this might work. Pikachu, let's do this!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, jumping into the fray.

"_The first match-up is Kingdra vs. Pikachu!"_ the announcer stated. _"We all know Pikachu to be an Electric-type whereas Kingdra is a combination Water and Dragon-type! Let's see where this goes!"_

"'_Kay! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, rushing forward to strike the first hit on Kingdra.

"_Kingdra, slide!"_

"_Do! Do!"_ Kingdra grunted, flapping its elegant back fin to control its movement on the ice. It slid away from Pikachu, who could not stop Quick Attack on the ice.

"_Pi Pika?"_ Pikachu cried, attempting to regain his traction on the slippery surface.

"_You should do more than just a Quick Attack if you want to defeat my Pokémon, Ash,"_ Lance advised.

"_Grr… Fine! Use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu screamed, unleashing a usually powerful Thunderbolt. The attack struck Kingdra dead on. Kingdra did not look fazed by the Electric attack.

"_What?!"_

"_Kingdra, use Hydro Pump!"_

"_Doo!"_ Kingdra bellowed, taking a deep breath and spraying a condensed Hydro Pump from its snout. Pikachu was unable to dodge, having just recently attacked and could not easily get out of the way. The Mouse Pokémon avoided a direct hit, only managing to be pushed back into a glacier by Kingdra's Hydro Pump. Pikachu was submerged in the Water attack; Kingdra did not plan on letting up until its opponent was weakened enough to finish with an insignificant attack.

_What will we do now?_ Ash thought, feeling the pressure as Pikachu continued suffering from Hydro Pump's power. _Pikachu is probably down half power due to that strong Hydro Pump. We've got to do something quickly! What were some of my strategies that involved fighting against Hydro Pump? …Hmm… I think this might work._

"_What are you waiting for, Ash?"_ Lance asked. _"You know I'm not to hold back no matter what."_

"_I know that,"_ he replied. _"I didn't plan you to hold back anyway. Now Pikachu, get on top of the Hydro Pump!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu yelled back, jumping out of the Water attack and ran on top of the dense stream of water.

"_Doo?!"_

"_Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"_

"_Chu-Pika!"_

"_Doo?!"_ Kingdra cried, receiving the blunt end of Pikachu's Iron Tail on its long snout. Its Hydro Pump was discontinued as it slipped back on the ice from the hit.

"_Follow up with Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu screamed, frying Kingdra again with another powerful Thunderbolt. This time, Kingdra winced as leftover static discharged coursed through its body.

"_Finish with Volt Tackle!"_

"_Not so fast, Ash!"_ Lance shouted. _"Kingdra, Brine!"_

"_Brine?!"_

Pikachu went several feet back from Kingdra, preparing the Volt Tackle as he slid on the ice clocked in bright yellow electricity. The Dragon Pokémon slowly recovered from the last Thunderbolt it had survived. As soon as Pikachu got close enough, Kingdra sprayed a powerful jet of salt water from its snout. It collided with Pikachu's Volt Tackle, resulting in a forceful explosion that drained both Pokémon of all their strength. The referee carefully examined both Pokémon. Neither one moved an inch.

"_Both Pikachu and Kingdra are unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising both flags high in the air. _"This round is a draw!"_

"_Incredible, folks!"_ the announcer commented. The audience was stunned; their mouths gaped. It was certain that they expected one winner in the first round, not zero. _"I've never seen a power struggle like that be resolved so quickly and into a draw too! What will happen next?!"_

_

* * *

_"_I've never seen Lance start off with a stalemate before,"_ Jon said, sitting with Anabel and Ash's friends. _"Ash has definitely gotten stronger since the last Silver Conference we competed together in."_

"_Alf can probably defeat Harrison in a rematch,"_ Max said.

"_It's 'Ash,' Max,"_ May corrected.

"_What was that, sis?"_ Max asked; his entire attention span devoted to the Johto Champion match.

"_Forget it,"_ May sighed.

"_Um, May, why did your brother call Ash 'Alf'?"_ Anabel asked.

"_Yeah, why?"_ Kenny asked. _"Is it a nickname that symbolizes a particular past event that's so embarrassing and humiliating that the only way to continuously rub it in is by using that nickname?"_ Anabel, May, and especially Dawn looked at him incredulously. May shook her head. _"Oh… Never mind! Continue!" _

"_I've got my eye on you,"_ Dawn said to Kenny.

"_Anyway, that news is history,"_ May said, pretending to brush it off her shoulder.

"_Moving on, I did not expect Ash and Lance to have a draw in their first match,"_ Brock said. _"Was it because Lance was holding back?"_

"_No way!"_ Jon yelled. _"Lance told me, as Champion, to never hold your strength back to your challenger. You would only make a mockery of your whole career as a Pokémon Trainer if you do."_

"_That's true, Jon, so I guess anything could and should happen in a battle like this."_

"_And this battle is awesome so far,"_ Dawn added.

"_Nice words of advice, by the way, Dickson,"_ Drew commented. _"And May, when—?"_

"_No, you're not free from me yet,"_ May answered immediately. Drew scowled.

"_Then when?!"_

"_After the Sinnoh Grand Festival is over, which will take place in two months or so,"_ she replied. _"Good thing we've earned our Ribbons in time! But for now, you WILL be my escort to Ash's Elite Four Battles. Understand?"_

"_Swell…"_

_

* * *

_"_Kingdra, return!"_ Lance recalled his defeated Kingdra into its Poké Ball. _"Fantastic job! Take a nice, long rest."_ The Dragon Champion waited for Ash to carry his Pikachu off the Ice Field.

"_Pikachu, thanks for doing your best,"_ Ash said.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu said softly.

"_No need to worry about it,"_ he said. _"We're both down one Pokémon now. If I can get an upper hand on Lance by making him the first to lose three Pokémon, then things should go smoothly for us."_ Ash safely made it back to his section of the battlefield, resting Pikachu beside his feet.

"_Ash, are you ready now?"_ Lance asked, tossing a new Poké Ball in his hand.

"_Right! I'll start off this time!"_ Ash yelled, taking out his Poké Ball without hesitation. _"Torkoal, I choose you!"_ Ash threw the Poké Ball; a bright white flash erupted from it. The white energy took the shape of his Torkoal, landing upon the icy surface.

"_Tor!"_ Torkoal shouted, blowing off black steam from its nostrils and the top of its shell.

"_Torkoal, a Pokémon that can take on the frigid coldness of the Ice Field,"_ Lance said. _"I think I might have something too. Dragonair, let's go!"_

"_Ur-yu!"_ Dragonair hummed, revealing its beauty from the shimmering of its emergence from the Poké Ball.

_Dragonair's going to be tough to deal with,_ Ash thought.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced, raising both arms in the air.

"_I'll start this time,"_ Lance said. _"Dragonair, use Twister!"_

"_Ur-yeee!"_ Dragonair shouted delicately, gathering energy in the two sapphire blue orbs on the tip of its tail. Soon after, a twister had indeed erupted from its tail, spiraling towards Torkoal.

"_Torkoal, Iron Defense!"_

"_Tor!"_ Torkoal grunted, retracting into its hard, coal shell. The tornado-like Dragon attack did not do much damage to the Coal Pokémon, if any at all.

"_Use Flamethrower, Torkoal!"_

"_Tor-koal!"_ Torkoal shouted, immediately unleashing a Flamethrower attack after coming out of its shell. Dragonair merely hovered gracefully; the Flamethrower struck the center of its long, shimmering, blue serpentine body.

"_You'll still have to do better than that to hurt a Dragon-type Pokémon, Ash,"_ Lance advised.

"_Torkoal, use Flamethrower again!"_

"_Dodge it this time, Dragonair!"_

Torkoal jumped high overhead; its shadow projected over Dragonair. The Coal Pokémon unleashed another potent Flamethrower at it. While the attack was ineffective due to Dragonair's beautiful scales protecting it from the heat, it proved to have done a decent amount of damage to the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonair elegantly moved away from the Flamethrower, allowing the stream of fire to penetrate into the icy floor below. A large, expanding hole was melted into a pool of water.

"_Torkoal, watch out!"_

"_Tor!"_ Torkoal shouted, flailing its legs forward to move away from the water hole it accidentally created. It landed at the edge of the ice hole, grasping onto the ice as tightly as it could without slipping and narrowly avoiding danger. Dragonair hovered right in front of Torkoal.

"_Now Dragonair, use Water Pulse!"_

"_Ur-yeu!"_ Dragonair yelled, gathering energy in its mystical orbs again. The Dragon Pokémon slammed its orb-tipped tail onto the ice, forming the attack from the surface itself. Dragonair slid its tail towards Torkoal's direction, sending a speedy Water Pulse on its way to possibly knock out the Coal Pokémon.

"_Ugh… I didn't think I'd have to do this so soon,"_ Ash muttered, searching for something in his pocket. He quickly pulled out a Poké Ball, pointing it in Torkoal's direction _"Torkoal, return now!"_

The narrow red beam shot out form the center, making contact with Torkoal and converting it into red energy. Torkoal was called back before the Water Pulse made contact and caused possible heavy damage to the Fire-type.

_A wise choice on Ash's part,_ Lance thought. _But then, what will be his third Pokémon?_

"_I did not expect this, folks!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Ash recalled his Torkoal after only a few minutes of its battle! I guess he figured that Torkoal did not match his expectations on the Ice Field! I wonder what Ash's substitute and third Pokémon will be!"_

"_Glalie, I choose you!"_

"_Gla!"_ Glalie grumbled, hovering over the Ice Field from its summoning.

"_Ash's third choice is his Glalie!"_ the announcer said. _"Glalie is an Ice-type Pokémon, meaning that it can reach its full potential in the Ice Field! More over, Glalie is also young Ash's trump card over Lance's Dragons! But let's see if Ash can guide his Glalie to a perfect victory or a crushing defeat!"_

"_Glalie, use Headbutt!"_

"_Glalie!"_ Glalie grunted, levitating forward with great speed. Its horns were pointed outward, increasing the damage intake for Dragonair upon impact.

"_Dragonair, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Huh?!"_

"_Gla?!"_

"_Uy-reeeee!"_ Dragonair yelled, releasing a stream of flames from its blue muzzle.

"_Glalie, dodge it!"_

"_Gla!"_ Glalie grunted, spinning its entire body away from Dragonair's Flamethrower and narrowly avoiding certain disaster.

"_I didn't know Dragonair could learn Flamethrower!"_ Ash exclaimed.

"_How else can my Dragon Pokémon fight back against Ice-types?"_ Lance asked sarcastically.

"_Well, I didn't expect that,"_ Ash said. _"But now, I know. Glalie, use Ice Beam!"_

"_Glalie Gla!"_ Glalie grumbled, concentrating the Ice Beam in between its horns. The ice blue energy crackled, prior and subsequent to its release towards the Dragon-type target.

"_Dragonair, dodge it!"_

"_Ury!"_ Dragonair yelled, slithering away in midair to evade Glalie's Ice Beam. The attack, however, managed to hit and freeze the orbs on its tail into a block of ice. _"Ur… ee…"_ Its glossy eyes sent out the vibe of its frigid pain.

"_Dragonair, are you all right?"_ Lance asked, searching for its Poké Ball on his person. _"I think it would be best if I called you back. Glalie is stronger than it looks."_ The Dragon Champion found the Poké Ball and held it up.

"_Oh, no you don't!"_ Ash shouted. _"Glalie, time to use Block!"_

"_Gla…"_

_

* * *

_"_Since when did Ash's Glalie learn Block?"_ Max asked. The others felt the same way as the little Trainer did. _"There's no way it could just learn that attack without use knowing it!"_

"_Maybe Ash never thought about using it,"_ May suggested.

"_Take out your Pokédex, May!"_

"_But why?"_

"_Just do it!" _he yelled frantically.

"_Okay, you brat,"_ May said, irritated by her younger brother's behavior. She did what she was instructed to do, taking her Pokédex out of her bag. _"Now what?"_

"_Look up Ash's Glalie's attacks,"_ Max said. May scanned Glalie on the Ice Field, registering its entry in her Pokédex.

"_Do you want the info or just the attacks?"_ May asked.

"_Just the attacks."_

"_Okay then, here they are,"_ she said. _"Let's see. Glalie knows Ice Beam, Headbutt, Sheer Cold, and Block; this seems perfectly normal to me."_

"_But how?"_ Max asked. _"The only known way that Glalie can learn Block is through breeding. And when we met Snorunt at Izabe Island, it didn't know such an attack!"_ He was frustrated beyond belief. He simply refused to accept anything that defied the logic he was taught by. He felt a hand on his shoulder, coming from behind him.

"_Max, relax and listen to me,"_ Brock said calmly, ushering Max to face him. _"In this fantastic world we live in, these creatures called Pokémon are capable of many things. They are even capable of obtaining powers that are beyond our own comprehension. Don't try to solve every problem you face with logic. It's not always going to work."_

Somehow, Max understood every word from him. Despite Brock often being an annoying womanizer, he had a heart full of wisdom and love towards Pokémon. Whenever he needed the right advice for Pokémon, Brock always seemed to know how to go about handling such delicate topics. A satisfied smile formed on the aspiring Petalburg Trainer's face.

"_Thanks for that, Brock,"_ Max said. _"I guess we should be glad then that Glalie does know Block, for Ash's sake anyway."_

"_Yay! Everybody's happy now!"_ Dawn exclaimed. _"Right?"_

"_As it should,"_ Zoey said.

"_You know, it's still possible for Glalie to have known Block, even when Ash never told it to use it as an attack,"_ Jon said. Everyone stared dryly at him. _"What? It's possible."_

"_Can we just let this go and enjoy this match?"_ Anabel asked pleadingly. They briefly glanced at each other.

"_Okay!"_

"_Thank you. Go, Ash!"_

_

* * *

_"_No, Dragonair!"_ Lance shouted.

His attempt of recalling his Dragonair and substituting with a stronger Pokémon failed. Upon closer look on his Dragonair, Lance noticed something that was not supposed to be on the Dragon Pokémon. A strange red mark appeared on Dragonair's forehead, just over its horn. It was in the shape of an X. Lance also noted that Glalie's intimidating eyes previously glowed as red as the X on his Dragonair's forehead.

"_Uryu?"_ Dragonair asked.

"_I'm sorry, Dragonair,"_ Lance said. _"But it looks like we're not going down without a fight! Now use Twister!"_

"_Glalie, go into the eye!"_

"_Glalie!"_ Glalie shouted, carefully navigating into the Twister attack Dragonair brought out.

"_Dragonair, swing your tail around!"_

"_Ur-yu!"_ Dragonair hummed, flicking its tail back and forth along with the Twister it controlled. Glalie struggled to remain in the eye, panicking while avoiding being swept away by the violent winds. The Twister suddenly disappeared.

"_Dragonair, what's going on?"_ Lance asked. He then noticed the block of ice that coated Dragonair's tail orbs from Glalie's last Ice Beam. _"Ugh, that ice must have halted the attack."_ He saw his Dragon-type suffering from the effects of the freezing ice.

"_Glalie, use Headbutt to push Dragonair into the water!"_

"_Glalie Gla!"_ Glalie grumbled.

The Face Pokémon rammed its entire body into Dragonair just as it was instructed. Dragonair was sent into the water Torkoal made previously, creating a big splash upon landing. The Dragon Pokémon was completely submerged; it was past the level of ice that blanketed the water's surface.

"_Finish this with Sheer Cold!"_

"_No! Dragonair!"_ Lance shouted, knowing full well of the total hopelessness of the anticipated situation.

"_Glaaaaa!"_ Glalie roared. Its entire body glowed a chilling blue aura, as well as its eyes. The air around it became thick and frosty as those who were around the vicinity felt the absolute zero temperature this attack gave off. Glalie floated down to the water and submerged itself. The icy blue aura its body emitted traversed under water, making its way to Dragonair. The portions of the water the aura went through instantly froze it. As for Dragonair, the brutal coldness of Sheer Cold alone sapped its remaining strength and in its mercy, left it unfrozen as a result. The red X mark on its forehead dissolved.

"_Dragonair is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Ash. _"The winner of this round is Glalie!"_

"_And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"A type advantage plus killer strategies can land you on the top if you know to implement them! That is why young Ash is still here today! That boy can think under serious pressure! How will Lance retaliate?"_

"_Dragonair, return!"_ Lance recalled his resurfaced Dragonair. _"You did a great job. I'm proud of you."_ He placed Dragonair's Poké Ball away, facing Ash congratulating his Glalie. _"Well played, Ash! You got me for now, but I assure you that I'll be rising back."_

"_We're ready when you are, Lance,"_ Ash said. _"We're all ready to face your Dragons!"_

"_We'll see,"_ Lance said, taking out a new Poké Ball. _"Aerodactyl, let's go!"_ Lance threw the Poké Ball; his cape swished in the air.

"_Ae-ro!"_ Aerodactyl screeched, frightening and surprising many with its appearance.

"_An Aerodactyl?!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"How did Lance get an Aerodactyl?"_

"_Let's just say that during my time as a Pokémon G-man, I was entrusted with the care of this revived Aerodactyl,"_ Lance explained. _"In return, Aerodactyl fights by my side for justice."_

"_I know that this will be a tough fight,"_ Ash commented, shuddering at the memory when he was abducted by an Aerodactyl at Grandpa Canyon many years ago._ "Glalie, can you still keep going?"_

"_Glalie,"_ Glalie grunted affirmatively.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee declared.

"_Glalie, let's start off with Headbutt!"_

"_Use Iron Head, Aerodactyl!"_

Both Pokémon collided head to head, Aerodactyl gaining the advantage. Its Iron Head was simply stronger than a regular Headbutt. The collision pushed Glalie back, but it managed to remain strong. Upset that its attack was blocked so easily, Glalie tried another Headbutt. Aerodactyl defended with its right wing, minimizing the damage.

"_Glalie, use Ice Beam!"_

"_Gla!"_ Glalie shouted, loosing an Ice Beam up close. Its relatively short distance from the Headbutt attempt allowed the Face Pokémon for a clear cut shot at Aerodactyl.

"_Aaeer!"_ Aerodactyl screeched. The Ice Beam up close gave it much suffering. The Fossil Pokémon reflexively swiped with its right wing, repelling Glalie away.

"_Aerodactyl, use AncientPower!"_

"_Aero! Ae-ro!"_ Aerodactyl screeched, forming a sphere of black and white energy in its serrated mouth. It loosed the sphere at Glalie, but it managed to dodge it partially. The left side of Glalie's face was marred by the energy radiation of the AncientPower sphere upon contact.

"_Glalie!"_ the Face Pokémon growled.

Aerodactyl smirked. Aerodactyl sent a barrage of AncientPower spheres at Glalie. Glalie successfully avoided them all, not knowing Aerodactyl's true intentions for firing all those spheres. The distance of the gap between the two lessened as Glalie evaded Aerodactyl's attacks. Glalie unwittingly went closer to Aerodactyl avoiding the attacks while the Fossil Pokémon flew closer with each AncientPower attack.

"_Now Aerodactyl, use Crunch!"_

"_Ae-ro!"_ Aerodactyl screeched, opening its large jaws wide. Glalie was stunned yet impressed by the sharp, jagged rows of teeth used to slice the throats of prey. It was just glad not to have a neck. _"Aer!"_ Aerodactyl chomped upon Glalie's entire body, grinding its saw like teeth into the Face Pokémon's icy hide.

"_Gla-a-a-a-a!"_ Glalie groaned.

"_Glalie, Ice Beam!"_

"_Gla… Gla!"_ Glalie grunted, unleashing an Ice Beam in Aerodactyl's mouth and down its gullet. The resulting ice energy blast freed Glalie from Aerodactyl's merciless grip and drained the Fossil Pokémon of even more of its strength. Both Pokémon were exhausted: Glalie for fighting two consecutive battles and Aerodactyl for suffering and enduring two Ice Beams close range.

"_We're almost there, Glalie!"_ Ash called out. _"One more Ice Beam!"_

"_Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam!"_

"_Glaaaaa…"_

"_Aerooooo…"_

Both Pokémon charged their special beam attacks to their highest level of power. Each had called upon their individual remaining strength, having lost so much energy in a short time. When huge powers collide, it was said that they gave off outputs of energy twice the amount used. Glalie was constantly trained to conserve and control its energy, due to the fear of regressing back to the time where it could not even fire Ice Beam properly. In due time, Glalie was able to release more and more energy for attacks like Ice Beam, becoming even stronger as it and Ash dreamed for.

"… _Gla-liiieee!"_

"_Ae-rooooo!"_

Glalie and Aerodactyl flew in close for the kill. They unleashed their attacks within the proximity that they could actually reach out and touch each other. Their attacks collided and a massive explosion followed; black smoke emitted from their beam collision. Ash and Lance were worried. All spectators were at the edges of their seats, enduring the tension brought about by the decision on who survived and who didn't.

The black smoke the fogged the Pokémon dissipated after a minute or so. Both Pokémon were revealed to be still hovering in the air on opposite sides; each with their respective Trainer. Both Pokémon Trainers were able to exhale, thinking that everything was okay with their respective Pokémon.

"_Glalie, great job!"_ Ash yelled.

"_You too, Aerodactyl!"_ Lance yelled. He and Ash noticed that Glalie and Aerodactyl were in a stare down of antagonizing rivalry, or at least it was an antagonizing rivalry. Their hardened, cold looks and attitudes toward the other softened in battle. They held mutual respect for each other's battling skills and resiliency. They battled with their full strength and they were satisfied enough to rest.

"_Aero…"_

"_Gla… lie…"_

"_Oh, no!"_ Ash and Lance gasped.

Their Pokémon fell from the air and onto the cold, cracking ice below. Their full weight upon the weakened foundation of the Ice Field turned the entire battlefield into a water field with ice platforms and melting glaciers. This was partially due to a lasting Flamethrower attack that created the first hole, courtesy from Torkoal. The Coal Pokémon would flip out and cry upon learning what it had done to the Ice Field, staring a chain reaction that led to a sudden field change.

"_Both Aerodactyl and Glalie are unable to battle!"_ the referee announced, raising both flags in the air. The crowd was in shock, not knowing how to react to this result. Some cheered while others remained silent. They ultimately cheered on as they had always done because the intensity of the match was worth their praise.

"_A second draw; can any of you believe that?"_ the announcer asked. _"While he did not fare too well at the beginning, young Ash has revealed his full strength by knocking out the first three Pokémon in Lance's arsenal while only losing two! That means… Take it away, referee!"_

"_There will now be a ten minute break,"_ the referee explained. _"Use the time wisely and be ready when the second round comes. The second round will take place as scheduled unless extenuating circumstances are involved and require postponement. This goes for both the combatants and our spectators. Be back on time and plan things out as they should. Enjoy your break!"_

_

* * *

_"_Glalie, return!"_ Ash recalled his Glalie. _"You were so awesome out there. Take a nice long rest."_ After putting away Glalie's Poké Ball, he glanced at Lance on the opposite side. He also congratulated Aerodactyl for battling at its best. Lance then looked up at Ash.

_Good job, Ash,_ Lance thought. _There are not many Trainers who can get the upper hand on me like that. I can see how much you've improved since we last met. But it's time I showed you that it won't be easy defeating me._ A satisfied smile and a nod were the only actions he sent to Ash. The Dragon Champion turned around and left to contemplate on newer strategies to use with his remaining Pokémon.

"_Lance, I know that your last three Pokémon will be even stronger than the ones I've faced so far,"_ Ash said towards his direction. _"I won't get overconfident. Not this time!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"_That's right, buddy,"_ he replied. _"Let's go, too. Anabel and the rest of our friends are waiting for us."_

_

* * *

_**I strangely felt like more could have been added. I don't know what though. I still hope you enjoyed the first part of the Johto Champion battle.**

**If you would please review, it will be much appreciated. Do not be afraid to say anything regarding this chapter or any other chapter. If you have any good advice, criticism, or just feel like praising, feel free to say it.**

**Ciao!**


	35. Vs Lance, Part II

**I once again thank you all for your feedback, praises and criticisms alike. I believe that the hardest part for an author to do is not only creating the perfect story with epic actions that guide its plot, but to willingly and with humility listen to other people who have also shown interest in your story and want to help out as well. I sound pretty sappy right now, but I digress. I really do love writing this story. As I have mentioned before, I want to make this series the best it could be and seeing so many readers view and favor it, it makes me happy.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Hello, viewers of Johto!"_ Jessilina exclaimed, perky as ever in front of Jameson's camcorder. _"Your ever-lovely and divine Jessilina reports for you all, live at the Silver Town Stadium! Today, we're viewing the half-point performance of a young twer—… I mean Trainer in his battle against the Johto Champion, Lance! And here he comes!"_ She observed Ash, Anabel and their friends coming down the hall, having exited the restrooms.

"_Wha—Hey!"_

"_Ash!"_

"_Here's the young man right now,"_ Jessilina said, presenting Ash with Pikachu in front of her taller self.

"_Hey! Ya can't forgit da little champ's goilfriend too!"_ the stubby, whiskered director shouted.

"_Wobba!"_ the Wobbuffet behind him exclaimed, placing its hand on its forehead. Jessilina laughed sheepishly.

"_Right,"_ she said, pulling Anabel along for the right.

"_Um, what's this about?"_ Anabel asked.

"_Why, you two lovers, namely your guy here, is the hot topic among the folks at home,"_ Jessilina explained, placing a microphone in front of Ash. _"So, Ash, how would you describe your experience battling various members of the prestigious Elite Four?"_

"_Uh, it's really awesome facing all those strong Elite Four members,"_ Ash said. Jessilina, bored with his tone, shoved him and Anabel out from the camera's view.

"_And there you have it!"_ she exclaimed, shooting more poses. _"The top Trainer of the day says it's 'awesome'!"_

"_That's one way of putting… what again?"_ Jameson mumbled, having an opinion opposite of Jessilina's. As Jessilina continued posing in front of the camera, Ash and company murmured among each other about the weird TV executives.

"_I wonder what their deal is,"_ Max said.

"_I don't care what their deal is; how come we're not allowed on camera?"_ Dawn asked, pouting while continuously brushing her hair.

"_Moreover, there's something familiar about those television clowns,"_ Drew said.

"_I have to agree with him,"_ Zoey said, carefully eyeing the suspicious television crew trio. _"Most of us have seen those guys at almost every big event we attend to, like Grand Festivals and League Championships. And I don't think it's because of the publicity."_

"_So you're saying something's definitely fishy about them?"_ Kenny asked.

"_Just call it a hunch,"_ she said, slightly peering behind her to see Jessilina argue with the short director about the most mundane matters while Jameson, his Mime Jr., and Wobbuffet sighed.

"_Does that really matter right now?"_ Ash asked. _"Lance is waiting. Let's go!"_

"_Wait, Ash! Have you even thought about strategies to use against Lance's remaining Pokémon?"_ Anabel asked. Ash stared blankly at her. _"Oh, Ash…"_

"_She's right, you know,"_ Brock said. _"You used up Pikachu and Glalie in the first round. Glalie was supposedly your trump card against Lance's more powerful Dragon-type Pokémon and now it's been declared unable to battle."_

"_You don't think I know that?"_ Ash asked.

"_So Brock is saying that you won the first round because you used your advantages too early?"_ May reiterated. _"What are you going to do? What if Lance pulls out his Dragonite first? Or that mysterious red Gyarados?!"_ Ash took a deep breath, considering all of his remaining options.

"_Ice-types or not, as long as I will remember to use the right Pokémon at the right time, I should be able to advance to Hoenn,"_ Ash said. _"Right?"_ The others were hesitant to concur. They all knew that Ash had pulled off some of the most ridiculous but amazing stunts in the past and his final battle with Lance was no different, but that was always how he worked.

"_You know that I support you all the way,"_ Anabel said, kissing Ash's cheek and leaving a visible red hue behind. _"I trust your judgment."_

"_Uh, thanks…,"_ Ash said, blushing a bit. All the friends smiled; some were happy about their closeness while others thought about using this scene to tease Ash with in the future.

"… _I probably shouldn't distract you now."_

"_Yeah…"_

_

* * *

_"_Wow, Lance! Losing your first three Pokémon in the first round is definitely something new to me,"_ Clair said. She, along with Scott, visited Lance in the deep hallways of the Silver Stadium.

"_Clair, now is not the time,"_ Lance said, sounding somewhat irritated by his cousin's condescension.

"_He's kind of right, you know,"_ Scott said. _"The Johto Champ needs to fight the Challenger with all his strength to make this battle for the win."_ Clair sighed, crossing her arms.

"_I know, and I'm sorry,"_ Clair said. _"Lance, I…"_

"_I know what you're going to say; I figured that out a moment after I passed our grandfather's test in the Dragon's Den,"_ he said. Clair gasped, looking melancholy.

"_Lance, so then you must've known that I was kind of jealous on how you've always been the better Dragon User than me,"_ she said, staring at her feet. Feeling the courage to lift this unsuspected burden from her mind, she knew that he deserved to know the truth of their somewhat strained relationship. _"You were the first one to ever defeat me in battle. You passed our grandfather's test at the Dragon's Den with such ease. We're from the same clan, but I can't help but feel so inferior in something I take pride in and…"_

"_I understand,"_ Lance interrupted. Clair could not believe his words. There was no way he would be _that_ forgiving.

"_But, Lance, I—"_

"_Clair, relax,"_ he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Clair stopped. _"… You're not the only one."_ Clair's ears perked up from hearing these words from his mouth.

"… _What?"_

"_Listen, Clair,"_ he began. _"While I focused on becoming the best with Dragons, you did something I never actually had time to."_ Clair continued to stare blankly at him. _"While I was out gaining powerful Dragons, you made real friendships with other humans and Pokémon. You have a childhood friend in Liza."_

"_B-But… what about you and your Pokémon?"_ Clair asked.

"_That was as far as I've gotten,"_ he answered, attempting to remain eye contact with his cousin. _"I considered my Dragon Pokémon to be my only friends. You see, as a child, I viewed the outside world with disgust and mild contempt. I could not believe how humans could poorly treat their Pokémon just because of one failure in battle or otherwise."_

"_So, was that the reason why you never yelled or harmed your Pokémon for messing up?"_ Clair asked.

"_Precisely,"_ Lance answered. _"I thought I could be better. I thought that raising Dragon-types would show the world how powerful the bond between Pokémon and Trainer can be through my example. And one of the main reasons I joined the Pokémon G-Men was to investigate any suspicious activity reeking of evil."_

"_You sound so noble, yet you lack the most basic of needs,"_ Clair said, suddenly hugging Lance.

The Dragon Champion wanted to break free, to lightly push her away. But then, that was what he was doing his entire life. He repelled anybody who wanted to become closer to him, seeing nothing more than helpless citizens for him to protect. He never stayed with anybody for a decent amount of time. Once his duty was done, he would fly off to the next task at hand, never visiting the same place again unless his help was truly required. He felt close with his own Pokémon, as well as other Pokémon he encountered. He never even confided within his own clan, knowing that there were more important things to do than waste time. At least, that's what the members said. But there was someone in his clan, wanting to be his human friend. He never knew because he had to be the prodigy of the Dragon User clan.

His own cousin…

"_Clair, one of the very few Trainers who have ever defeated you is in your arms,"_ Lance finally said.

"_Lance, stop being so naïve and accept my friendship,"_ Clair said, sounding impatient at his refusals. Lance exhaled quietly and placed his arms around his cousin.

"_Clair?"_

"_Yes, Lance?"_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"… _Me too."_

_And I should be getting out of here,_ Scott thought, feeling uncomfortable for being involved in another intimate situation. _At least it's not as bad as walking in on Ash and Anabel that other time, though. These two are family, after all… And the ten minute break is almost up._

_

* * *

_"_Trainers, Round Two starts now!"_ the referee announced, raising both flags in the air. Everyone was back in their proper places in the Silver Stadium. The viewers were back in their seats. Jessilina, Jameson, and Meowth were at the sidelines with other television cameras. The Trainers were energized to continue their final battle on the newly formed Water Field. _"Choose your Pokémon and begin!"_

"_Gyarados, let's go!"_

"_Torkoal, I choose you!"_

Lance and Ash simultaneously brought out their respective Pokémon, disregarding the other's decision. Torkoal landed upon a flat stone platform floating on top of the water, spewing out smoke from its back and nostrils. A red Gyarados instead of a usual blue Atrocious Pokémon had emerged from underwater, filling the atmosphere with its atrocious roars; its ethereal form as bright white energy having entered the water from its Poké Ball.

"_I see you still have that Gyarados, Lance,"_ Ash said, noticing the reflecting sunlight off Gyarados' healthy red scales. _"This will definitely be a challenge."_

"_I have yet to see Torkoal's full power, too, Ash,"_ Lance said. _"Whatever you have to use against us, do it. I helped Gyarados reach its full potential"_

"_Okay then! Torkoal, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Tor-koal!"_ Torkoal shouted, hastily unleashing a strong, flaming stream towards the head of the red Gyarados.

"_Gyarados, dodge it!"_

"_Gyuo!"_ Gyarados growled, diving underwater to create a wave to intercept the Flamethrower. The wave evaporated along with the Fire attack.

"_Gyarados, now use Aqua Tail!"_

"_Torkoal, quick! Iron Defense!"_

"_Tor!"_ Torkoal grunted, receding into its hard coal shell.

Gyarados, lifting its tail high in the air, glowed light blue in contrast to its redness. A short spiral of water emanated from its tail. Gyarados slammed its Aqua Tail on top of Torkoal's iron-hard shell, creating an invisible shockwave from the impact. A small crack formed on the top hole-like center. Several more cracks formed on the stone platform underneath Torkoal. Those who watched nearby felt Gyarados' raging power from the attack as the shockwave reached them.

"_Gyua!"_ Gyarados hissed, lifting its tail away. It observed Torkoal remerging from its shell slowly. The Coal Pokémon's limbs were dead weight. Torkoal did not have any strength left to support its head up. It was over for the Fire-type.

"_Torkoal is unable to continue!"_ the referee declared, holding a flag up to Lance. _"Gyarados wins this round!"_

"_Not even Torkoal's mighty Iron Defense could hold out against Gyarados' incredible strength!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Now both Trainers are tied to three Pokémon! It's far from over as I can see!"_

_

* * *

_"_What just happened?"_ May asked, blinking several times in shock.

"_Torkoal was wiped out after one hit of Gyarados' Aqua Tail,"_ Max explained.

"_That's definitely not the same rampaging, red Gyarados we saw back at the Lake of Rage,"_ Brock remarked. _"And I could not even get a read of its power from when we helped Lance stop Teams Aqua and Magma and calmed Kyogre and Groudon." _

"_B-But… Torkoal! And Iron Defense!"_ Dawn exclaimed.

"_Well, obviously he underestimated that red Gyarados' power, especially since its Trainer is none other than the great Lance,"_ Drew taunted, shrugging his arms indifferently. No one responded to his comment. _"Hey, I'm all about honesty. Don't tell me you didn't see that."_

"_Sorry, Drew, but it was just amazing on how Gyarados managed to pierce Torkoal's strongest defensive move and wipe it out,"_ Zoey said. _"And our supporting Ash all the way doesn't mean we can easily take his losses lightly."_

"_You guys are the best,"_ Anabel said, feeling somewhat warm-hearted from their concerns. _"Ash and I are lucky to have you guys as friends."_

Jon observed the group next to him. He recalled his own journey, meeting new friends and capturing many different Pokémon. He also had his old friends and family back at Sento Cherry Town, quietly praying for his safety and success almost everyday. The Dickson family raised him well and it was because of the support of all the people and Pokémon he had met, he won the Silver Conference four years ago and the Johto Elite Four Challenge.

_I wonder if Lance had awesome friends that supported him too,_ Jon thought.

* * *

"_Torkoal, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his defeated Torkoal. _"Don't worry about it. We'll help you recover soon."_ He placed Torkoal's Poké Ball away, contemplating the three remaining Pokémon he had chosen for this battle. _"Now's as good as any time to use these three Pokémon. Knowing Lance would try to save his Dragonite for the last battle and possibly his Gyarados, I think I picked the right Pokémon to take those two and his last mystery Pokémon out. These three trained hard enough, so it's time to see the fruits of their labor."_ He gingerly took out a new Poké Ball. _"Sceptile, I choose you!"_

_Sceptile?_ Lance thought; an apprehensive look appeared on his face. Ash threw the Poké Ball high in the air, bringing out in a bright flash one of his most dedicated and powerful Pokémon.

"_Sceptile!"_ Sceptile growled, landing upon the platform Torkoal was defeated on. He adjusted the twig in his mouth, feeling the intimidating glare from Gyarados.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Gyarados! Sceptile is no joke!"_ Lance yelled. _"Watch out for him!"_

"_Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!"_

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, spraying yellow, luminous seeds from his mouth. The barrage of seeds attacked the side of Gyarados' head. The Atrocious Pokémon roared in pain, attempting to move away. Sceptile made sure his attack stayed on his opponent.

"_Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!"_

"_Gyuo!"_ Gyarados hissed, placing its hydro-powered tail in front of the Bullet Seed barrage. Sceptile ended the attack, seeing as Gyarados had blocked out his attack and was about to strike him. The Forest Pokémon leapt away, witnessing the destruction of the platform he once stood upon as Gyarados shattered the whole thing, remnants and all, in one swipe.

"_Sceptile, fight back with Leaf Blade! Let's go!"_

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile shouted, having leapt from platform to platform with excellent swiftness and agility. Making his way back to the Atrocious Pokémon, Sceptile jumped up to the altitude of its head. _"Scep-tile!" _He swiped his Leaf Blade up, sending Gyarados flying out of the water several feet in the air.

"_Gyarados, counter with Dragon Rage!"_

"_Gya!"_ Gyarados growled, regaining mobility in the air. It dove down towards Sceptile; a navy bluish orb of hellish flame and gale formed in its fierce jaws. It caught Sceptile midair in its mouth, exposing its Grass-type adversary to a brutal portion of its power.

"_T-Tile!"_ Sceptile screamed; his body seared by the blue inferno and sharp winds of Dragon Rage. He clenched his mouth tightly. The twig did not sway in the attack.

"_Ergh, Sceptile!"_ Ash yelled. _"Use Leaf Blade to get out of there!"_

"_Scep,"_ Sceptile muttered, gathering power in the leaves of his right arm. _"Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile swiped through the sphere he was trapped in, slicing a rift in it and Gyarados' lip.

"_Gyua!"_ Gyarados yelped, terminating its hold on Sceptile. The Forest Pokémon landed safely on the platform in front of the imposing water dragon. In size comparison, Sceptile was between a fourth and an eighth of Gyarados.

"_Play time's over, Ash!"_ Lance shouted, serious about ending this drawn-out battle. _"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!"_

"_Gyuuoo!"_

"_Sceptile, use SolarBeam!"_

"_Scep… Tile!"_

Both beam attacks collided, pushing each other back in a reverse tug-of-war. Gyarados' beam of pure light clashed against the opposing blast of solar energy. The stalemate lasted for only a few seconds. Sceptile's SolarBeam proved to be more than Gyarados' Hyper Beam could handle, considering the weakened strength of the Atrocious Pokémon against an opponent with an advantage over it. The SolarBeam pierced through its attack and seared the vulnerable area of its red-scaled neck. Gyarados toppled into the water, sending several ripples that crashed into surrounding platforms. Its large body floated inertly as Sceptile carefully scanned it.

"_Gyarados is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee declared, swinging a flag to Ash. _"The winner of this round is Sceptile!"_

"_The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"_ the announcer exclaimed; his voice slightly distorted by the loud cheers of the large crowd seated circular around the battlefield, row by row. _"Lance is now down to two Pokémon while Ash still has three usable Pokémon! I wonder how these last battles would end up!"_

"_Gyarados, return!"_ Lance yelled, recalling his defeated red Gyarados in its Poké Ball while picking out one of his two remaining Pokémon to use. _"You did a fine job, my friend. I'm proud of the progress we made together. Now! Go, Charizard!"_ From the next Poké Ball released a Charizard, brutal in strength and relentless in demeanor.

"_Rrrrd,"_ Charizard snorted, emitting steam from its nostrils. Ash and his friends glanced at the Charizard in astonishment.

_He has a Charizard, too?!_ Ash thought. Sceptile held his arms up, glowering at the opposing Charizard.

"_You're not the only one who got to raise a Charizard here, Ash,"_ Lance said. _"This Charizard was one of the toughest Pokémon I had to train. It took more effort than raising Dragonite, but it was all worth it. My Charizard will eliminate you if you can't find a way to counterattack."_

"_I'll beat Charizard and Dragonite, all together with my Pok__émon__!"_ Ash shouted. _"Sceptile, can you still keep going?"_

"_Scep,"_ Sceptile grunted, raising an arm up. He was still in good condition, having survived the savage tempest that was the red Gyarados.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"_

"_Scep…"_

"_Rrrra,"_ Charizard grumbled, anticipating the attack. Sceptile charged in, jumping platform to platform. Charizard took off into the air. Sceptile leapt after it, ready to strike it down.

"_Do it, Sceptile!"_

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, swiping downwards. He felt his Leaf Blade connect with Charizard. Sceptile looked up to see the result, but he was not too pleased. Charizard caught it in one of its claws. _"Scep!"_ Sceptile was fuming, struggling to push the Leaf Blade down. Charizard still kept it ineffective, flying down to avoid the hit.

"_Charizard, use Metal Claw!"_

"_Rrrrd!"_ Charizard roared, powering its other claw. Charizard's free hand glowed white. The Flame Pokémon scratched Sceptile's abdomen, leaving visible claw marks on his stomach.

"_Taaaah!"_ Sceptile yelped, causing his twig to fall out of his mouth.

The twig was heading towards the water. Sceptile quickly noticed his missing trademark. Using a free arm, the Forest Pokémon sent a quick jab at the side of Charizard's head, strong enough to free his Leaf Blade from Charizard's clutches. Sceptile dove down; his arms placed at his sides. The twig lightly descended with only several feet left until it became lost in the water. Sceptile increased the velocity of his freefalling. He caught his twig on time, landing in the water a second later. Sceptile placed his twig back in his mouth; his head stuck out of the water.

"_I hate to attack an opponent with his back turned, but all's fair,"_ Lance said. _"You should never turn your back to the opponent during battle. Flamethrower!"_

"_Sceptile, hide underwater!"_

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile grunted, taking a deep breath before going underwater. Charizard's Flamethrower heated the area where Sceptile hid under. The water bubbled and evaporated. Sceptile swam away in time. _"Scep… Scep… Scep…"_

"_Charizard, follow Sceptile's trail and use Flamethrower!"_

"_Rrrrr,"_ Charizard grunted, observing the bubbles exhaled by Sceptile moving up to the surface. The rising bubbles made a path, with the most recent that have risen as the lead. Charizard took a deep breath. It exhaled a powerful flaming stream from its mouth, capable of breaking apart millions of molecules in the water and reducing them to vapor. The Flamethrower made its way to Sceptile. The Forest Pokémon could no longer stand the heat whilst running low on air as well.

"_Sceptile, get out of the water!"_

"_Sceptile!"_ Sceptile shouted, leaping out of the water and into the trap.

"_Now, Charizard! Grab Sceptile!"_

"_Sceptile, spin using Leaf Blade!"_

"_Scep! Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, extending his arms and Leaf Blades out. He whirled into a dark green sharp-edged top, repelling Charizard while leaving minor cuts and gashes in the wake. Sceptile's spinning also kept him afloat. He moved forward towards Charizard, who suddenly held the whirling Forest Pokémon back with both hands.

"_Charizard, throw Sceptile!"_

"_Rrrrd!"_ Charizard roared, clenching what seemed to be the Leaf Blades tightly. Sceptile continued spinning. Charizard felt its own hands being sliced apart from prolonged exposure. It flung the whirling Sceptile into a platform, ultimately causing a large crater to form upon the impact.

"_S-Scep… tile,"_ Sceptile groaned, clutching the Metal Claw scratches on his abdomen.

"_Looks like we might have to go all the way,"_ Ash said. _"Sceptile, time for you to use Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile grunted, eager to perform the command once Ash had called out for it. _"Scep-TILE!"_ Sceptile felt reenergized by his ability, Overgrow; the green aura visible by many awestruck spectators. The long battles he had against Gyarados and Charizard finally took their toll on the Forest Pokémon. He slammed both palms upon the stone platform he stood, inexplicably summoning several thorny tree roots from other floating platforms as well.

"_Charizard, hang tough!"_

"_Now, Sceptile! Do it!"_

"_TILE!"_ Sceptile shouted, putting all his remaining strength in his last attack. He commanded the tree roots to ascend towards Charizard. The Flame Pokémon had nowhere else to flee as all the thorny tree roots had surrounded him. Instantaneously, the tree roots went forward, impaling Charizard from all sides. The contact of all tree roots against Charizard's body was heard. Wind blew in from the center, vigorously passing outwards within the Silver Stadium. Everyone had braced themselves. The wind was blinding.

_Is it over?_ Ash thought. The wind settled down. Everyone looked up into the Water Field. Thorny tree roots protruding from several platforms were thick. A few people were able to make out the heart within the roots.

"_Ohh!"_ several people gasped.

Ash and Lance saw in the hub of the Frenzy Plant was Charizard, having protected its body from the whips of the thorny tree roots with its own, outspread wings. Ash recognized this familiar scene; he recalled the first time he, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock watched Paul and Cynthia's field battle back at Amity Square. Torterra, despite being the strongest on Paul's team, barely made a dent on Cynthia's Garchomp after Paul lost three Pokémon to Garchomp.

"_I guess that's it,"_ Ash said quietly. Lance saw the gloomy expression on Ash's face.

"_You know the battle's still not over until there is one Pokémon left standing,"_ he said, smiling in an attempt to cheer his opponent up. It worked. _"It must be done, Ash. You and Sceptile did an awesome job, but Sceptile's got to go. Charizard, finish Sceptile with Flamethrower…"_

"_Rrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared. The ferocity of its roar quaked the atmosphere. The tree roots backed off, receding back into the solid platforms from where each one came out of. Charizard ultimately finished Sceptile off with a powerful Flamethrower; the flames remained and burned the immobile Sceptile. Sceptile collapsed, putting out the flames that cloaked and ended him.

"_Sceptile is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Lance. _"The winner this round is Charizard!"_

"_Wow! Kudos to Sceptile for lasting out with Charizard!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Ash is now down to two Pokémon! But I must say, Sceptile was one valiant fighter! For all you Ash fans out there, let's hope that his remaining Pokémon are even more resilient!"_

"_Sceptile, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his battered and burnt Sceptile into his Poké Ball. _"You were as awesome as always, Sceptile. Take a nice long rest."_

"_Ash!"_ Lance yelled, calling for his attention. _"Aside from Jon and others before him, you are one powerful Pokémon Trainer with deep love and respect for Pokémon… and for friends that I've ever faced. I really hope you do triumph over me and move on."_ Lance gazed at the front section at his left side. He felt their spirits shouting out to their friend on the battlefield, wanting him to win and become the best he can be.

"_Thanks, Lance,"_ Ash said, taking out a new Poké Ball. _"You've been an inspiration yourself. Know that I'm also your friend, too!"_ Lance reacted subtly to his words. He just called him his _friend_. Despite seeing him during crises, he felt Ash to not only be a capable Trainer, but a loyal and trustworthy ally. Another Trainer who cared so much for Pokémon, Lance had to call him a _friend_ back. Lance nodded. Ash was ready._ "Now! Charizard, I choose you!"_

Ash's decision of a Pokémon against Lance's Charizard had caught many off guard. Those who hung out with Ash long enough learned that Pokémon within the same species can still have advantages and disadvantages when fighting each other in battle. To Ash, it did not really matter which Pokémon he was using, as long as he could use the full potential of his Pokémon to help him win. But others who still did not understand why Ash chose to go with his Charizard against Lance's Charizard still had one question: What would he gain by doing so?

"_Well, I must also say that you're a very unique Trainer, Ash,"_ Lance said. _"But do you even realize what would happen when two Charizard fight against each other?"_ He expected Ash to act like his clueless self, expecting him to ponder the consequences of two highly competitive Charizard at the same place at the same time. Instead, Ash grinned. Lance raised an eyebrow.

"_Of course I do,"_ he said. _"A high level showdown of strength and wits come into play."_

"… _Which might be too intense for us to even control the most properly trained Charizard," _Lance added. _"This battle is all up to them if the match between them persists."_

"_I guess we'll both have to trust our individual Charizard,"_ Ash said, sounding confident in this gamble. _"I know that Charizard wasn't the most obedient Pokémon I had a year or more since he evolved. But now that we've both gotten stronger from our separate ways, Charizard may not even need a command to win."_

"… _You're that confident, eh?"_ Lance asked. _"Then we'll play by your rules."_ Lance turned towards the referee, waving for attention. _"Hey, ref! If this battle between our Charizard get out of hand, disqualify them both."_

"_Um, okay,"_ the referee said, feeling hesitant to answer at first, but there was no rules against heeding the Champion's reasonable request. _"Now then, let the battle begin!"_

"_Charizard, let's start off nice and easy!"_ Ash yelled. _"Use Flamethrower!"_

"_Charizard, you use Flamethrower as well!" _

Ash's Charizard, having first heard the command, started off with his naturally powerful Flamethrower. Lance's Charizard used its own boulder-melting Flamethrower to counter the other. A blazing inferno erupted from the collision of equal Flamethrowers. Both Charizard ended their Fire attack, displeased that no result came of it. Ash's Charizard scowled, gritting his teeth in disapproval. Lance's Charizard smirked and snorted more steam from its nostrils.

"_Charizard, don't lose your cool yet!"_ Ash called out. _"Fight back with Steel Wing!"_

"_Metal Claw!"_

Both Charizard flew to where their Flamethrowers collided and burned each other out, sparred with Steel melee attacks. Lance's Charizard blocked a Steel Wing from Ash's Charizard. The latter bent his neck to the right to avoid a Metal Claw on the nose. The brawl continued with Steel Wing smashes and Metal Claw slashes nullifying the other's efforts. Aside from their pride within their fire power being equivalent, their physical prowess became another face-off with no visible progress.

_Charizard, what are we going to do?_ Ash thought, upset by the constant stalemates with Lance.

_Because this is getting nowhere,_ Lance thought, feeling just as impatient as Ash.

Both their Charizard felt the same way as their Trainers, tired and irritable from every standoff. The two Charizard started to attack each other on their own terms. Flamethrower… Steel Wing… Metal Claw… The more they used these attacks, along with basic close range combat, the quicker they were worn out. Their extremely competitive spirits and fiery hearts cease to desist, no matter what. The flames on their tails erupted more. They grew and grew with every passing second.

"_Lance! Can they even listen to us now?"_ Ash asked. The confrontation of Flame Pokémon continued in the air over the Water Field. The water reflected the light of their fire; sudden bursts of red before returning to clear placidness. The cycle of fire repeated over and over.

"_I don't think so, Ash,"_ Lance said, glancing at the various worried, terrified, and excited looks of the thousand spectators seated around him. _"And I think our crowd has gotten restless as well. It's more than just a battle for us. It's a battle with their pride on the line! It's… It's just the way of the Charizard."_

"_Arrrrd!"_

"_Arrrrd!"_

Both Ash's and Lance's Charizard were enraged, having failed to subdue the other. Their burning tails changed hue. No longer were the tail flames burned a passionate fire red, but a menacing and ghastly bluish-white. Ash never saw that kind of flame on his Charizard, but judging from the look on Lance's face, he should be worried… Very worried…

"_Um, Lance? What's going on with them?"_ Ash asked urgently. Lance continued staring at the combatants in ominous horror.

"_T-They're very angry,"_ Lance whispered, a terrified tone no one has ever heard from him.

"_Master Lance, should I disqualify the Charizard?"_ the referee asked, feeling the boundaries of dueling Charizard in a public place were finally crossed.

"_Yes,"_ Lance said, nothing more. _"Ash?"_

"_Please do!"_ Ash shouted. _"We've got to stop them before they get out of hand!"_ The referee nodded.

"_Then by permission of both Trainers, both Ash's Charizard and Lance's Charizard are disqualified and thereby unable to continue this match!"_ the referee declared.

Both enraged Charizardheard the announcement, glaring at their respective Trainer with blind hatred. The clear blue pupils in their eyes were no longer visible; there was only the white of berserk rage.

"_No… This isn't natural!"_ Lance exclaimed, reaching for his Charizard's Poké Ball. _"Ash! Recall your Charizard immediately!"_ Lance aimed his Poké Ball in the air, but his Charizard saw and violently reacted to it by using Flamethrower on him. Lance gaped, but quickly dove into the water while his spot was set ablaze.

"_R-Right!"_ Ash shouted, stumbling over his person for his Poké Ball. _"Charizard, re—"_

"_Arrrrd!"_ Charizard roared, unleashing a Flamethrower of unimaginable power at his own Trainer. Ash was barbequed, but not the same way Charizard greeted him from their reunions. It was almost like Ash was the true enemy, deserving of lasting first-degree burns.

* * *

"_ASH!!"_ Anabel screamed, getting out her seat to help him. Brock grabbed her arm. _"Brock! Let me go!"_

"_For what? So you can endanger Ash more by putting your life at risk?!"_ Brock shouted.

"_I said let go of me!"_ Anabel retorted. _"He needs my help!"_

"_No, there's nothing you or any of us can do now,"_ Jon said, sighing at the dire predicament before them.

"_You're wrong!"_ Anabel shouted. _"I can understand a Pokémon's emotions. So please release me so that I can help Ash!"_

"_You can do that here by the sidelines without having to endanger yourself,"_ Drew explained.

"_Don't do anything crazy!"_ May and Dawn exclaimed.

"_Anabel, I understand you and Ash having a strong love, but you'll only cause Ash more stress if you're involved in this,"_ Brock said, softening his grip. _"Don't let your love blind you. You've suffered enough."_

"_What do you mean 'suffered enough'?"_ Anabel asked, pulling her arm free from Brock. _"As long as Ash is suffering out there by the claws of his own berserk Pokémon, then I suffer too!"_ Brock exhaled despondently, knowing that she cannot be convinced otherwise at this state.

"_You've definitely become Ash's soul mate with such courage and admiration, Anabel,"_ Brock sighed, motioning Anabel to move closer. _"Listen, Ash was concerned about you during our stay in Silver Town. He said you've been having nightmares."_

"_So? What's that got to do with right now?"_

"_He mentioned you having nightmares of his demise by a beast of the infinite shadows,"_ Brock explained. Anabel gasped. _"The very same nightmares you had over a year ago when we left the Battle Tower."_ Anabel stepped back, astonished by Brock knowing her secret. She clutched her painful heart, sitting back down at her seat.

"_P-Please… I don't want to watch Ash suffer while I do nothing anymore,"_ Anabel sobbed; her voice breaking. May, Dawn, and Zoey comforted her with each hugging her from different places.

"_Shhh… Shhh… There, there, Annie,"_ May said softly.

"_Please don't call me 'Annie,'"_ Anabel whispered. May nodded, placing her head next to Anabel's.

"_Ash and Lance will calm their Charizard down in time,"_ Zoey said, placing a hand on Anabel's left shoulder.

"_So no need to worry,"_ Dawn said, placing her hand on Anabel's other shoulder. _"We'll get back to cheering for the both of them before you know it!"_ Anabel sniffled, sensing their bold hearts behind their kind words.

"_Thank you,"_ Anabel whispered, forming a soft smile on her pale face.

"_Does this happen every time Ash is in danger or something?"_ Kenny asked Drew.

"_How the heck should I know?"_ Drew answered. _"I'm no expert on romance."_

"_But you give out roses to female Coordinators you think are cute and bold, like May and Zoey,"_ Kenny said.

"_Your point?"_

"… _Never mind."_

_

* * *

_"_Ash, you okay?"_ Lance asked. Ash stirred, awakening from his recent exposure to an unnaturally powerful Flamethrower upon his torso. His face, hair, hat, and shirt were all charred.

"… _Um, what?"_ Ash mumbled.

"_Pikapi!"_ Pikachu explained, hugging his friend's head upon his awakening.

"_Pikachu, hey,"_ Ash said, patting Pikachu on the head. A grim expression formed on his face upon facing Lance. _"Lance, what's wrong with our Charizard?"_

"_I can tell you two things strange about our Charizard,"_ Lance said, looking to a resumed duel to the death with both Charizard tackling each other in the air. _"Charizard Fun Fact One: When a Charizard is extremely angry, the flame on its tail changes from red to blue. The Charizard temporarily loses its memories and personality, desiring to fight any strong being it comes across to the death."_

"_Okay, but how does that explain Charizard's sudden power boost?"_ Ash asked. _"There's no way it could have come from all that rage."_

"_Charizard Fun Fact Two: All Charizard have the special ability, Blaze, which empowers their Fire-type abilities when a Charizard is worn out,"_ Lance explained. _"I hope that explains it."_

"_There's one more thing you did not mention,"_ Ash said.

"_What's that?"_

"_Both our Charizard have increasing dark auras."_

"_Oh… Charizard Fun Fact Three: Charizard with dark auras have… What?!"_

"_It's true!"_ Ash exclaimed, trying to appease Lance's incredulous look. _"I can see it because I have the ability to see aura from living beings." _

"_You can see aura?!"_ Lance repeated. _"That's incredible!"_

"_Yeah! That's how I was able to locate that Riolu! Riolu had aura strong enough for me to see!"_

"_And you can see powerful dark aura emanating from both our Charizard?"_ Lance asked. He noticed a dreading look on Ash's face. _"Ash?"_

"_I've seen this dark aura before,"_ Ash whispered, sounding deathly afraid.

"_Where? When?"_

"_Back at my Battle Facility, the Battle Dimension, a group of Spearow lead by an old nemesis Fearow attack Route 1,"_ Ash explained. _"The dark aura was originally with Fearow, but begun spreading to the rest of its flock. My Charizard and Liza's Charla weakened the Fearow. Paul captured the Fearow and disbanded the flock."_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_Tracey and Professor Oak captured a Spearow and studied its sudden change,"_ Ash said. _"They said that the Spearow was infected with a strange strain of something called the Pokérus."_

"_Pokérus?! As in the virus that's said to help Pokémon reach even more potential?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then that explains it then,"_ Lance said, pounding a fist in his hand. _"This new strain of Pokérus must have infected our Charizard with yours as the progenitor."_

"_What?!"_

"_Tell me, Ash. Has your Charizard been acting strangely since the encounter with the Spearow?"_

"_Well, Charizard did seem more zealous to train with Sceptile and Floatzel whenever it was the time to train,"_ Ash explained.

"_Then, that's it,"_ Lance said. _"Your Charizard must have caught a very miniscule variant of this new strain of Pokérus from the Spearow flock and the virus must have been inactive until it was forced out during this particular battle. You know, I've heard of recent reports stating that a growing number of wild Pokémon started to attack each other and humans for no reason but to battle."_

"_Lance, we discuss more of this later,"_ Ash said, standing back up. _"Our priority right now is to stop both our Charizard from killing themselves and everyone around them."_

"_The only way we can do that is with our remaining Pokémon,"_ Lance said. _"I hate to do this during a high caliber battle like ours, but we've got no choice. Dragonite, let's go!"_

"_Ai-ryu!"_ Dragonite grunted, standing before its master.

"_Ash, your final Pokémon?"_ Lance asked.

"_But what about our battle?"_ Ash asked. Lance sighed.

"_How about this? Which ever last Pokémon can calm the two Charizard and still battle wins it all,"_ Lance proposed. _"And if both are still able to battle, then a battle it shall be. Is that fine with you?"_

"_Ready when you are, Lance,"_ Ash said, taking out the Poké Ball of his sixth Pokémon. _"Floatzel, I choose you!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel growled, standing next to Dragonite. Both sane Pokémon watched in amazement as the wild Charizard, powered by the familiar shadowy aura, continued to tear each other to shreds.

"_Ryu!"_

"_Zel!"_

Dragonite and Floatzel took off. Ash's and Lance's Charizard noticed their strong presence below them, separating themselves from their grapple and took on their respective former teammate. Dragonite flew up, taking on Lance's Charizard while Floatzel waited for Ash's Charizard to come down.

"_Floatzel, don't hold back for Charizard's sake!"_ Ash commanded. _"And try to maintain your distance so that you won't end up berserk like Charizard!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel grunted, running along platform to platform with Ash's Charizard released daunting Flamethrowers from behind.

"_Floatzel, use Water Pulse!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel shouted, forming a sphere of shimmering water in his hands. _"Zel!"_ The Sea Weasel Pokémon threw the Water Pulse. The attack skipped on each platform, making a direct hit on Ash's Charizard. _"Zel!"_

"_Arrrrd!"_

"_Floa?"_

"_Floatzel, watch out!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel shouted, jumping towards the side after seeing Charizard emerge from the steam of his Water Pulse.

"_Floatzel, Razor Wind!"_

"_Floa__…__ Zel! Zel! Zel!"_ Floatzel shouted, sending several sharp blades of wind from the fins on his arms and his tail. Charizard's wings started to glow; he knocked away all oncoming blades with ease.

"_Man, this is no good,"_ Ash grumbled. _"We've barely made a scratch on Charizard. I wonder how Lance and Dragonite are doing."_ He saw Dragonite dodging every Metal Claw swipe from Lance's unruly Charizard.

"_Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!"_ Lance commanded.

"_Ai-ryu!"_ Dragonite barked, making its claws glow light blue. It claws clashed against Lance's Charizard's white Metal Claws.

"_Arrrrd!"_

"_Aryu?"_

"_Dragonite, do a loop!"_

"_Ai!"_ Dragonite grunted, flying back to evade Charizard's Flamethrower. Near the completion of its loop, it saw Floatzel struggling against Ash's Charizard. The latter attempted to grab Floatzel for an overwhelming Seismic Toss, but Floatzel eluded every attempt with a Water Pulse. Dragonite knew they had to stop their mad friends, before they destroy themselves from all the violence. It also knew that this had to stop, for the sake of themselves and every innocent life watching helplessly from their seats.

"_Floa-ZEL!"_ Floatzel shouted, throwing another Water Pulse in Ash's Charizard's face. This time, the attack managed to budge him into the water. Floatzel jumped to the center platform behind him. Dragonite joined him on the platform, their backs against each other.

"_Ay! Ai-ryu Ai!"_

"_Floa… Zel Zel Floa!"_

"_What are they saying?"_ Ash asked, clenching his fists.

"_They're saying that both Charizard are too strong and too wild for them to handle alone!"_ Anabel yelled; both Ash and Lance heard her from the sidelines.

"_Anything else they're saying?"_ Ash asked.

"'_If there's any chance to use their cursed powers against them, then this crisis is over,'"_ Anabel said, translating Floatzel's plan.

"_Then reflect their attacks back, we shall," _Lance said.

"'_But it will involve the both of us and we may not make it out alive,'"_ Anabel said, translating Dragonite's concern.

"_Don't worry, Dragonite,"_ Lance said. _"You both will make it out. We will see to it. Ready, Ash?"_

"_Ready whenever,"_ Ash answered. He saw his own Charizard fly out of the boiling water, barely recognizable. Though his eyes, the shadow aura had completely engulfed his Charizard. He could no longer see the Charizard he trained and bonded with since the time they finally made up. _"Charizard…"_

_Ash, be strong,_ Anabel thought, clasping her hands close to her heart. Ash's friends comforted her. Anabel was glad to have played even a small part in helping Ash.

"… _Right; Floatzel, get ready!"_

"_Floa!"_

"_You too, Dragonite!"_

"_Ai-ryu!"_

Lance's Charizard landed on a platform several feet from center platform where Dragonite and Floatzel stood. Ash's Charizard followed suit, landing on a platform opposite of Lance's. The two Charizard's bodies radiated a sinister violet and red aura, visible to all as the combination of Blaze and the invisible black aura. Lance's Charizard formed a Hyper Beam in its mouth, tinged in blood red. Ash's Charizard created Blast Burn; the ultimate Fire attack covered in the darkest of black. Floatzel and Dragonite stood their ground; their stances did not waver under the intense conditions. The Charizard were about to fire soon. Floatzel and Dragonite were prepared.

"_Zel…"_

"_Ryu…"_

"_One…"_

"_GO!"_ Ash shouted to the top of his lungs. Everyone in the audience crossed their fingers, wishing for this whole this to turn out well in the end. For no more strife for these anguished Pokémon…

Both Charizard unleashed their most powerful attacks, which were tinged by the shadows. Floatzel and Dragonite took a step to their left. The Sea Weasel Pokémon kicked off the platform swiftly, landing safely underwater. The Dragon Pokémon was no so lucky, since it had preferred flying over jumping. The speed of Dragonite's own flight would not have been quick enough to fully escape the attacks. Dragonite tripped on its feet, falling into the water haphazardly. The black Blast Burn flew past it; the attack came into contact with Dragonite's retracted right wing.

"_A-RYU!!"_ Dragonite screeched, feeling complete numbness in its wing. It fell into the water, twitching and convulsing in agony afloat.

"_Dragonite, NO!"_ Lance yelled.

The Blast Burn went past its wing, not having stopped upon contact with Dragonite. It continued flying, past the Hyper Beam of Lance's Charizard and exploded into the Flame Pokémon itself. Ash's Charizard received a full volatile blast of the scarlet Hyper Beam in his abdomen, sending him flying into the Silver Stadium wall as well. From two momentous explosions, the two Charizard fell onto platforms near them. Their tail flames returned to their natural red hue, but significantly dropped in size. It was over.

"_Charizard, return!!"_ Ash and Lance shouted, immediately recalling back their fatigued, resting Charizard back in their Poké Balls.

"_The Charizard need help!"_ someone in the audience shouted. More voices agreed with her, shouting out for any Nurse Joy available. Two Nurse Joy came as fast as they could, each attending to each Trainer.

"_Your Charizard will be fine,"_ the Nurse Joy with Lance said, receiving the Poké Ball.

"_You can count that we'll save their lives and help them recover,"_ the Nurse Joy with Ash said, nodding with Charizard's Poké Ball on hand.

"_Please help Charizard,"_ Ash said humbly.

"_As my only request,"_ Lance said earnestly.

"_Straight away!"_ the Nurse Joys exclaimed, running off to the large Pokémon Center nearby.

The Water Field was a complete mess. Most of the platforms have either melted and hardened or crushed into atoms to be spread around in the water. Floatzel swam back up to the surface, carrying Dragonite's arm on his shoulder. Both Pokémon were worn down from stopping the berserk Charizard together. Dragonite had the most casualties; its right wing was shriveled and burnt down to the membrane.

"_Can Dragonite still battle?"_ Ash asked. Lance shook his head glumly.

"_No,"_ he said, returning his Dragonite into its Poké Ball. _"And besides, after the event that had took place, I don't think there should be a battle. So I surrender to you, Ash."_

"… _W-What?!"_

"_You heard me,"_ Lance said sternly. _"You won."_

"_But!"_

"_Battles aren't everything,"_ Lance explained. _"Your Floatzel was the one who came up with the plan of having the Charizard use their most powerful attacks against each other. And you, as the Trainer, are responsible for his growth into a skilled tactician and fierce fighter. Dragonite and I were out of synch only for that moment when the attacks were released, which cost the whole thing for us anyway. Dragonite needs help to recover, asap. So, I concede to you, Ash Ketchum."_ Lance knelt down in humility, confirming his decision to the referee.

"_Johto Champion Lance concedes the battle!"_ the referee announced. _"By forfeit, Ash of Pallet Town wins the Champion Battle!"_

The audience, having slowly recovered from the trauma of the past event, started to applaud for Ash and Lance. Many Ketchum fans were happy and love struck, looking forward to Ash's third set of Elite Four matches in the Hoenn region. They cheered about their impressive battling skills whilst saving their own Pokémon from the new dark strain of Pokérus… for now.

* * *

While one victory was celebrated in Johto, another victorious achievement was about to be attained. In the dark depths of the sinister lab, another monster was to be born at this scheduled test day. It was to finally receive the same treatment, amplified tenfold for more strength from the darkness. An unethical and artificial approach to strengthen a Pokémon, especially on a Legendary Pokémon no doubt, but the ends justified the means.

"_Initiate Project: XDrus!"_ Ardos commanded; his dark glasses gleamed.

"_Infusing the main subject with the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus,"_ a scientist said, typing in the commands on the main computer.

"_You've got to love the new and improved ShadowPokérus,"_ Stein commented.

The restraints on the inactive Giratina they seized glowed purple. Black static discharged from the braces that held Giratina in place. It felt no pain as the darkness painless surged through its body. From the tip of its tail upwards, the Renegade Pokémon's gray body was tinged in a color of the darkest jet-black while the red sections remained the same. The gold bands and adornments around its body were corrupted into silver. It was almost complete.

"_Ardos, how do you know if Project: XDrus will last with the infected Giratina?"_ Giovanni asked.

"_I'm not sure myself, considering that we're relying on a contagious, stat-enhancing virus to do the work for us,"_ Ardos said.

"_That is because the plan I drew up is still not complete,"_ Stein interrupted.

"_Oh, great! Even more trampling and disregard for the laws of nature!"_ Nanba shouted, storming out of the lab.

"_What's his problem?"_ Giovanni asked.

"_Nanba's been reluctant to follow me in my plans, believing that my research and work has become too unethical for him to comprehend now,"_ Stein explained.

"_If he's not going to help Stein, then who will?"_ Ardos asked. Giovanni pondered for a moment, snapping his fingers at the first idea that came to mind.

"_I'll assign Sebastian to you,"_ Giovanni said. _"He said that his research with the Rayquaza Attila and Hun captured back then is currently in a standstill. He should be able to help finish your ultimate plan, whatever that is."_

"_The final phase of the Project: XDrus is to use the life force energy of another Pokémon stronger than XD00∞, strong enough to adhere the properties of the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus onto it permanently. And with a strong possibility, the life force of the other Pokémon might transform XD00∞ into something even more… wicked."_

"_Sirs, we're under attack!"_ several Rocket Grunts shouted, running into the lab.

"_You bumbling fools! Who did you let in?!"_ Giovanni shouted. Cipher Peons were thrown into the Rocket laboratory, followed by a Honchkrow and a Fearow. The two Flying Pokémon used Aerial Ace to attack various members of Teams Rocket and Cipher while crashing into various machinery and shady gadgets.

"_What's this?!"_ Ardos and Stein shouted.

"_Get out of my way!"_ a foreign voice shouted. _"Frenzy Plant!" _

Thorny tree roots emerged, visible through the doorway on the outside environment. The tree roots flung more soldiers into the lab as the intruder started to enter the lab himself, accompanied by a large Pokémon behind him. Giovanni, Ardos, and Stein fumed at their arrogant, unwelcome visitor.

"_Who the hell are you?!"_ Ardos asked, furious at the interruption.

"_And why did you break into my Headquarters?!"_ Giovanni shouted; he was even more upset than Ardos. The stranger said nothing, but smirked at their cowardly weakness. He backed all the soldiers into a corner and they were now frightened of his merciless wrath. The stranger's Honchkrow and Fearow continued pecking at the main computer overseeing XD00∞'s progress.

"_How pathetic…"_

_

* * *

_**Before you review this chapter and do anything else, I need your urgent opinion regarding the first poll I created. If you had been on my profile page and saw my first poll, it had asked "Out of curiosity, which least recognized Ship from Pokémon would you want me to write about in the future?" I used this poll in order to create a special Pokémon Christmas One-Shot. 20 votes and the results are as follows:**

**Other (PM me): 1, AgainstShipping (Paul x Zoey): 2, MorpheusShipping (Satoshi x Aoi): 3, and finally, the tie between AbilityShipping (Ash x Anabel) and FireRedShipping (Ash x Zoey) at 7 votes each. So out of these two, which one should I write for Christmas?**

**If you would please review, it will be appreciated. I want to hear your thoughts regarding this chapter and my first poll.**

**Ciao! **


	36. Interloper

**Wow! There were so many reviews for the last chapter. Okay, so the winning **_**Pokémon **_**Christmas one-shot romance belongs to AbilityShipping, considering I counted those who had specific preferences toward the top two Shippings. **

**Felix the Eeveetrainer, DarkMagicianmon, and the Dimension Prince voted for AbilityShipping while Beta-ReaderADV and JAM requested FireRedShipping. But since B-RADV brought up the point that there was also a lack of FireRedShipping stories on and that this second poll was about to end up in another tie, there is a slight chance that I may also create a New Year's One-Shot of SatoNozo along with the Christmas' SatoLila. Aside from this still ongoing story, I will work on those side stories soon.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Who the hell are you?"_ Ardos asked, furious at the interruption. The dark interloper sneered, visible to many of the soldiers surrounding him and his Torterra. _"Talk!"_

"_I'm just a guy looking for answers,"_ the intruder said, crossing his arms. His Honchkrow and Fearow flew back to his side, guarding him from both sides in the air.

"_Not good enough, kid,"_ Giovanni said, clapping his hands twice. Rocket Grunts and Cipher Peons began swarming him and his Torterra. Fearow and Honchkrow, as premeditated, used their Aerial Ace attacks to drive the soldiers back.

"_I don't think that was such a good idea,"_ he said, a taunting smirk forming on his face. _"Unlike the rest of you, I was smart and came prepared with my strongest Pokémon and brilliant tactics." _Giovanni fumed, searching his pockets for the first Poké Ball that came to his hand. Ardos held his arm out in front of him, halting his action.

"_Your persistence is to be admired, boy, but it's pointless,"_ Ardos said. _"Tell me first; what is your name?"_ The fierce Trainer they were facing glowered at them before closing his eyes calmly.

"_The name's Paul, see,"_ Paul said. _"And like I said, I'm here for answers and I don't care how I obtain them."_ His Pokémon grunted, poised to attack at his mark.

"_You insolent brat!"_ Giovanni shouted. _"How dare you barge in on my Rocket Headquarters and make a mess of everything we've worked hard for!"_ Paul looked around, only seeing an inactive, slightly purple-tinged Giratina strapped tightly in its iron restrains on the wall behind the two crime bosses.

"_It only looks like you're trying to make a pathetic copy of a Giratina,"_ Paul said, oblivious to the fact that the Giratina in front of him was real. _"Giratina are not supposed to be purple, last I checked."_ Giovanni scowled, but Ardos and Stein were amused by his defiant attitude.

"_Ah, so you did do your homework,"_ Stein said, gingerly approaching the edgy Trainer. _"Paul, is it?"_

"_That's right."_

"_You said you had questions needed to be answered by us,"_ Stein said. Paul's Pokémon sensed an eerie threat from the calculating Cipher scientist, but Paul signaled them to stand down… for now. _"Now's the time to ask them, assuming you still remember what they are after traveling all the way down here."_ Paul grimace, highly suspicious of this strange scientist.

_What's he up to?_ Paul thought.

"_I'm waiting,"_ Stein said. Ardos and Giovanni stepped back, seeing as they were not involved in this conflict. They joined their soldiers surrounding the two figures, watching this confrontation unfold. Paul nodded.

"_Right, so what is up with this Fearow?"_ Paul asked. A crooked grin formed on Stein's lips.

"_Fearow? What Fearow? You're being vague, dear boy."_

"_FEEAAR! FEEAAR! FEEAAR!"_ Fearow screeched in anger, making the gesture of pecking and devouring Stein's lifeless carcass. Stein flinched back. Paul smirked.

"_I think you know which Fearow I'm talking about,"_ Paul said impatiently. _"Now, why is it that, based off from the Pokédex, Fearow only has two regular moves while the last two attacks are unknown?"_

"_Unknown attacks?"_ Stein repeated.

"_That's right. These last two moves seemed to be based off aura moves, but Fearow cannot use any of the known aura attacks: Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse… What else is there within reason?"_

"_I see,"_ Stein replied, having already determined Paul's question. _"This goes beyond your understanding, boy. Your Fearow was our first successful test runs of a new viral strain called the ShadowPokérus."_

"_That sounds original,"_ Paul commented dully. _"And this Fearow had often gone out of control, whether in training or in battles. It either required all my Pokémon to calm it down or I had to call out to it in concern. However, it rarely enters that emotional state now since, according to my Pokédex, its Pokérus had disappeared."_

"_Interesting… Mind if we had a little demonstration of Fearow's attacks, Paul?"_

"_Gladly. Fearow, use that first strange shadowy attack you've shown to me!"_

"_Feeaar!"_ Fearow squawked, cloaking itself in a visible shadow aura. Having already seen this section of the Rocket Headquarters after the moment it and its flock was captured and experimented on, it deliberately tackled the main computer in charge of the Giratina. The crater it created caused a discharge explosion, affecting the Giratina as well.

"_No! Stop that Fearow!"_ Ardos and Giovanni commanded their men. The Rocket Grunts and Cipher Peons marched towards the main computer, attempting to silence their former vengeful experiment one and for all. Neither Stein nor Paul moved from all the chaos.

"_That move Fearow used is called 'Shadow Blitz,' Paul,"_ Stein explained. _"I believe you've already had enough visual aid to know what Shadow Blitz is now."_

"_Hmph, there's one more attack I still don't know the name to,"_ Paul said, gazing at his Fearow evading the futile swipes of those lame henchmen. _"But as you said, a visual aid is in order. Fearow, show your second Shadow attack!"_

"_Feeaar… ROW!"_ Fearow screeched, intensifying its dark aura. The darkness immediately shrouded the soldiers, blinding their sights and self-awareness. The darkness dissipated as quickly as it had engulfed them. The grunts and peons were disorientated, shuffling about in front of the main computer. Ardos and Giovanni fumed violently, shouting and swearing at their insubordinate mercenaries. Paul and Stein had still paid no mind to the actions outside their conversation.

"_That, dear boy, is a Shadow attack called 'Shadow Panic,'"_ Stein explained. _"As we've both seen, Fearow confuses all of those whom it considers its enemies. Such a beautiful, horror-inflicting attack, capable of creating the most delicious chaos and discord…"_ Paul raised an eyebrow in disbelief, his mouth agape from witnessing the scientist's surreal nature.

"_You don't seem to be right in the head, do you?" _Paul asked. What had become a simple quest for answers regarding his most recent capture, it had started to unfold into a war of hatred and condescension as he continued to confront two criminal organizations in their home base and laboratory.

"_And you act as though a Sudowoodo is shoved into your hindquarters,"_ Stein retorted. Paul scowled, wanting to allow aggressive impulses concerning Stein's face ripped off clean by his own hands to completely take control of his body. The Cipher scientist laughed at his disgruntled frustration. _"We can stand here complementing each other all day while your birds attack every Rocket Grunt and Cipher Peon on sight or I can have you captured, imprisoned, and executed because of you knowing too much about our plans."_

"_World domination plans that involve stealing and creating false power of a Legendary Pokémon for you cowards to hide behind?!"_ Paul sneered, an expression of utter disgust and resentment on his harden face. The bangs of purple hair swayed quickly from his sudden burst of anger. _"This is why I hate lame-o organizations like Team Galactic and you losers! I will not be called weak by another stupid organization like yours ever again!"_

"_Eh?"_ Stein asked, even more curious about Paul's rage

Memories of his father being brutalized by Galactic Boss Cyrus as a starting ten year-old Trainer resurfaced into his mind and heart. His confrontation with criminal organizations often had this effect on him, and he thought it was over when he personally defeated Cyrus at Mt. Coronet. He remembered how he and Reggie tried to find him in the building where he was said to work, under a veiled organization that proposed a change for the world as the best charity ever. Paul finally saw the worse memory within his mind. His Turtwig was given the title of the most pathetic weakness under Cyrus' cold tone. Cyrus' Golbat used Poison Fang on his father's bleeding chest while young Paul was subjected to an agonizing Night Shade attack. Paul figured out the truth why Cyrus attacked him and killed his father. Initially bitter and resentful towards others, displacing his anger and desire for vengeful, natural power upon his innocent Pokémon: they all shaped his personality from the onset of his Pokémon journey to now. Or it was, up to his last battle with Ash at the Battle Dimension…

"_You cowards that pretend to have all the power in the universe… You underestimate me because of my age, but I will show you that I'm a greater force to be reckoned with than some fake Giratina!"_ Paul shouted. His own feelings of anger were represented by the once calm Torterra next to him. Torterra had roared, shaking the entire lab while various empty beakers and fragile devices fell off tables and shelves. A green aura emanated from the Continent Pokémon's body, having learned to access Overgrow anytime after more excessive training from a dedicated Trainer. _"Torterra, blow this creep away with Leaf Storm!"_

"_TOOOR!"_ Torterra roared, feeling its Trainer's own righteous fury coursing through its thick veins. It directed its power into the tree on its back. _"… TERRA!!" _A powerful gale originated from the branches, carrying green, radiant leaves within the tempest. Stein smirked, about to be engulfed within the Leaf Storm without even making an attempt to avoid the attack.

"_Grr! No mercy, Torterra!"_ Paul commanded, sounding more vexed from seeing Stein's twisted smile.

"_Terra!"_ Torterra growled, increasing the power of its Leaf Storm more. Stein showed no new reactions.

"_You fight in vain!"_ Stein exclaimed, unobtrusively activating a small trigger tightly clenched in his hand, away from Torterra's range. The outline of the Cipher scientist's body radiated, allowing the Leaf Storm to harmlessly pass through his body.

"_I normally respect elders, but what have you done old man?!"_ Paul asked, creating audible crackling noises from his tightening fists.

"_I'm wearing a special Cipher reflect body suit of my own design underneath this cool lab coat,"_ Stein said, flicking his two long bangs from his forehead. He held up the trigger. _"All members of Cipher are given this special uniform, provided that we handled Shadow Pokémon carefully after their transformation and rebirth. Depending on the current setting, I am immune to a specific element. Right now, it's immune to Grass-type attacks because I'm smart. You didn't think I could not see that Torterra of yours, did you?"_

"_In that case, use Hyper Beam!"_

"_Switching to Normal mode,"_ Stein sang, activating the trigger and setting his special reflect suit for protection from Hyper Beam. It had worked; Torterra's Hyper Beam came to an abrupt dead end as an invisible thin barrier protected Stein's chest from the powerful beam attack. The head of the Hyper Beam separated, streaming through Stein's body harmlessly. _"Your persistence was indeed pointless—What?!"_

"_Take this!"_ Paul shouted, having sprinted towards the surprised Cipher scientist and sent a strong fist into the center of his nose. Both went down after Paul tackled Stein into the ground; the action following the halt of Torterra's body. No other subordinates noticed this as Fearow, joined by Honchkrow, resumed their destruction of the accursed lab. No longer would others like Fearow suffer from the artificial transformation of having the doors to their hearts closed.

"_You… miserable,"_ Stein hissed; his nose bled from Paul's jab. The Veilstone Trainer clutched Stein's throat, desiring to crush his voice box.

"_I will end you!"_ Paul growled, tightening his fingers on Stein's neck. Stein grabbed Paul's wrist, but his hand did not budge. The lack of oxygen and proper circulation weakened his strength. Stein felt for his free hand, determining if it was numb from the blocked blood flow. There was still mobility in it. Stein formed a sadistic smile, followed with a wheezing chuckle.

"_Give up yet?"_ Stein asked; his voice strained by Paul's grasp.

"_What?!"_

Stein used his free hand and backslapped Paul's face with decent power. Paul fell back, placing a hand on his vulnerable face. His captive easily broke from him once his hand was away from his throat. Stein shoved the struggling Trainer off, running towards the machine restraining Giratina.

"_Pathetic… coward,"_ Paul grunted, standing back on his feet after recovering from Stein's back hand.

"_Tor?"_ Torterra asked, stomping towards his Trainer in concern.

"_I'm fine,"_ he answered, observing the cruel scientist that got away from him salvaging broken gadgets around Giratina. _"We're going to stop these two organizations ourselves, Torterra. To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less what their plans were from the beginning, but this I know. Starting from that trio of losers that followed Ash and his friends around Sinnoh, it's becoming a bigger nuisance to me since they basically lack the common sense on finding strong Pokémon."_

"_Terra Torterra,"_ Torterra grumbled.

"_Hmph, I did not care if they were up to no good, but when they crossed me by denying my right for answers, it was then I sent these losers in their place,"_ Paul said, eyeing the progress of Fearow and Honchkrow. The two Flying-types slowly destroyed every monitor, keyboard, and other equipment supporting the blackened Giratina. The inactive Renegade Pokémon groaned, suffering form the effects of the malfunctions Fearow and Honchkrow had created.

"_Grrr, no!"_ Stein shouted, typing upon the keyboard of the main computer in hopes to preserve and continue restraining Giratina until the process for the next phase can reboot.

"_Stein!"_ Ardos yelled, running up to him along with Giovanni.

"_Master Ardos, what is it?"_

"_What's going on with our beast?"_ Ardos asked.

"_According to the readings before Honchkrow and Fearow destroyed them, the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus has become unstable within Giratina,"_ Stein explained. Ardos suddenly seized the scientist's collar, seething in burning anger. The blood running down Stein's nose sped up as his heart rate increased from his increasing fear of his leader.

"_At this rate, the virus would experience a cataclysmic breakdown and dissolve into nothing,"_ Ardos muttered harshly. _"Giratina would then gain the strength to break free from our control while the door to its heart reopens itself overtime until it's back to normal."_

"_So we're going to lose everything we worked hard for because of this one kid?!"_ Giovanni shouted, leering at the two heads of Cipher. _"If you two don't do anything to stop this, this partnership between Team Rocket and Cipher WILL be kaput! Capiche?!"_ Giovanni and Ardos glared at each other, finding the other to blame for allowing Paul, his Pokémon, and their former Shadow Fearow leading them to destroy the Rocket lab and the rest of the headquarters. Stein coughed, experiencing another suffocating hold while trying to speak.

"_What is it, Stein?"_ Ardos asked, releasing his grip on the coughing scientist.

"_There… ahem… maybe a way to save our hard work,"_ Stein said, fixing his collar. _"If we had a Pokémon whose life energy can bond the properties of the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus into Giratina's structure, then not only will our work be saved but we'll all be one step closer to world domination."_ Ardos and Giovanni glanced at each other, believing that Stein's plan might work. _"But we'll have to do the transfer fast."_

"_What Pokémon do we have here that can match Giratina's power?"_ Ardos asked. Giovanni grinned, knowing the perfect Pokémon to offer up to Renegade Pokémon.

"_Use the Rayquaza that Sebastian's agents, Attila and Hun, captured in the skies,"_ Giovanni said. Both Ardos and Stein nodded, immediately imputing the commands while their remaining soldiers fended Paul off.

"_Stay out of my way!"_ Paul shouted, commanding his Torterra to take more of them down. The fight was on…

* * *

It had been captured for over a year now. Separated from its sparse species living in separate sections of the ozone around the world, it was held up by metallic clamps large and wide enough to grip each section of its green serpentine body within its own containment unit. The clamps had served two purposes since its capture by two shady agents; one agent was large, blond, and burly while the other agent was short and had long silver hair.

The clamps made sure it could not escape, even if it was restored at full strength. If it was indeed restored to full strength, the clamps would electrocute and drain its power away, thereby repeating the process for every experiment it was subjected to and suffered through. Its captors, however, made sure it remained healthy until the day they found its true purpose. That day was to happen… now.

The metal clamps had activated from a typed command nearby. They electrocuted it for the umpteenth time, awakening it from its inactive state. It struggled to free its body again, but it felt its stored energy fading away again and sending it back to slumber. But something worse awaited it. The large prisoner saw the same darkness every time it went back to unconsciousness, but for a strange reason, the darkness before its eyes grew thicker and thicker. It no longer had the strength and will to fight back and be free to fly in the ozone again. The clamps had not only drained it of its resistance energy, but it was sapping away its life force, its aura…

Rayquaza was gone…

* * *

"_You're finished,"_ Paul said, surrounding the heads of Team Rocket and Cipher with his unrelenting Pokémon.

All the Team Rocket Grunts and Cipher Peons were laying on the cold floor all around the laboratory in defeat and in agony. Their subjugator showed no mercy, venting out all his anger and sorrow with every Pokémon attack he commanded. The laboratory was in no better shape than the people who worked in it. Every object was jumbled around and shattered to pieces. Several holes had formed from Paul's attacks, allowing large amounts of sunlight from the outside to shine into the dark lab and upon the young Veilstone Trainer.

"_Defeated by a lone child is beyond humiliation,"_ Giovanni said. Paul scowled, snapping his fingers. Fearow repeatedly pecked Giovanni's head. _"Ow! Ow! OW! You stupid birdbrain! Whose idea was it to turn you and your flock into ShadowPokérus-infected Shadow Pokémon?!"_

"_Not us,"_ Ardos and Stein said.

"_I've heard enough out of all of you!"_ Paul shouted, silencing the three villains. He stared daggers into their corrupted souls. _"I've had it with cowards like you flaunting your faux power. THIS is what it's like to have real strength. Finding Pokémon with true potential and training them to unlock even more abilities, these have been the guidelines I've lived by since I started my journey. Lame organizations like yours don't deserve anything."_ Giovanni and Ardos boiled in anger, being lectured by a defiant young Trainer who annihilated all of their men and _almost_ ruined their creation.

"_Touching,"_ Stein said, strangely confident. Paul quickly picked up on it, confused on why Stein did not give in to his ruthless words. _"… But we're not over yet!"_ Paul's mouth fell open. Something was not right in the air.

A fell wind blew…

A short radius of the earth started to tremble…

The sunlight slowly faded away…

And Shadow Giratina had awakened and been freed from its mechanical restraints, setting foot in front of all of them for the first time…

"_What in the world?!"_ Paul gasped, feeling the tremendous power emanating from the corrupted creature before him. Giovanni, Ardos, and Stein smirked at his stunned reactions. _"That's no Giratina! W-What is that thing?!"_

"_Meet our ultimate Pokémon, reborn into the shadows!"_ Giovanni proclaimed.

"_Giratina is fully operational!"_ Ardos exclaimed.

"_XD00∞, show this Trainer your ultimate power!"_ Stein commanded.

"_GRYUUOO!!"_ Shadow Giratina roared; the features of its jet-black and silver body were well-defined in the darkness it summoned upon its awakening. Honchkrow and Fearow flew close to Paul; Torterra was behind them.

"_I don't understand this,"_ Paul said, examining the terrible creature and not finding one imperfection on it. _"Honchkrow and Fearow destroyed all your machinery supporting your creature."_

"_Your Pokémon were too slow in dismantling our finest machinery,"_ Giovanni sneered.

"_And if you thought our technology was bad, wait until you see this baby in action,"_ Ardos said, unveiling a silvery-white, yellow-tinted, and lustrous sphere from his back. Despite looking like an orb, it was not as round as perceived. _"In fact, it was thanks to this as the main power source for this machine that ensured Giratina's survival."_ Paul gaped from seeing that familiar sphere in his hands.

"_How did you get your hands on the Platinum Orb?"_ Paul asked. _"I thought it was lost forever after it fell though a portal to the Ruined World from Team Galactic's hands."_

"_Let's just say a new portal opened up for us to enter,"_ Ardos said, polishing the Platinum Orb he held on his left arm.

"_You must be from the Sinnoh region if you know so much about the Platinum Orb, Paul,"_ Stein said. _"You must then know the myths of the relationship between it and Giratina."_ Paul grudgingly nodded. _"It can keep Giratina in its Origin Forme when traversing outside its home world. But with our Giratina amplified with even more power from the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus, I wonder how the Platinum Orb will affect its form."_

He nodded to Ardos, who then threw the heavy orb with all his might. It made contact with Shadow Giratina and was assimilated into its being. Shadow Giratina started to react to the equipping of the Platinum Orb. A dark, murky mist engulfed its entire body. Paul gazed in silent apprehension along with his Pokémon. The three villains eagerly await the result. When the mist had finally cleared, Shadow Giratina had transformed its body into its centipede-like Origin Forme as predicted.

"_This is unnatural,"_ Paul muttered, amazed by the process that unfold. _"To think that these cowards desperately searched for this kind of artificial power… I never knew they would go this low. Pure, natural power and talent are for me."_

"_XD00∞, time to show off some of your abilities,"_ Stein said. _"Let's start off with a Shadow attack. Use Shadow Storm!"_

"_GRYUUOO!"_ Shadow Giratina roared, its black aura becoming visible. The aura whirled around its body, forming a jet-black tornado. It unleashed the tornado towards Paul and his team.

"_Move!"_ Paul commanded. He and his Pokémon quickly jumped aside, avoiding the vicious tornado that destroyed even more of the lab and sending the grounded soldiers right out of the lab and outside. _"Time for a counterattack. Honchkrow, Sky Attack! Fearow, use Shadow Panic! Torterra, Leaf Storm!"_

Honchkrow was the first to oppose Shadow Giratina's wrath. With a loud cry, the Big Boss Pokémon flew towards XD00∞ cloaked in a powerful white light. Shadow Giratina simply floated without doing anything, observing the Dark and Flying-type making an attempt to hurt it. Despite making a powerful collision at the center, Honchkrow merely bounced off the darkness of Shadow Giratina. Paul recalled it, knowing that Honchkrow does not stand a chance.

Fearow was next, wanting to avenge its comrade for putting up a decent fight. Utilizing its remaining shadow aura, Fearow sent a strong wave against Shadow Giratina. The wave was somehow dispelled a few inches before having reached the Shadow Renegade Pokémon. It turned out that the shadow aura of XD00∞ was Fearow's cursed power increased tenfold. One of its six streamer appendages effortless brushed Fearow away into the ground. The impact created a large crater in front of Paul. He reluctantly recalled Fearow into its Poké Ball as well.

"_Torterra, it's up to you,"_ he said, trying to maintain his cool.

"_Tor!"_ Torterra grunted, using the power of its Overgrow. _"Terraaa!"_ Torterra released a powerful Leaf Storm into Shadow Giratina's face. XD00∞ was affected by its power, actually being budged from its space in the air. It regained control and with one deafening roar, it dispelled the Leaf Storm. Paul and Torterra growled at their failure.

"_As much as I enjoy playing these games, I'm afraid that play time is over,"_ Stein said arrogantly. _"XD00∞, Shadow Down!"_

"_GYUUOO!"_ Shadow Giratina roared, having its black aura seize and weaken Torterra's defenses. Paul could do nothing but fume that he was now losing to the cowards he swore to end permanently.

"_With your Torterra's defenses down, it's time to hit you sky high and dry,"_ Stein said. _"XD00∞, show us your true power! Unlock the powers of the darkness and the Platinum Orb imbued within you and transform!"_

"_GRAAAYUUUOOO!!!"_ Shadow Giratina roared; the very intensity of its increasing shadow powers caused an earthquake. The rest of the laboratory was falling apart. Places nearby the Rocket headquarters were starting to be affected by the looming terror. Shadow Giratina's body started to glow again, becoming enveloped in a shadowy haze once again. Paul remained as stable as he could, but noticed that his own Torterra was trembling to the power of XD00∞. He noticed that Ardos and Giovanni were also amazed by dark powers that they granted into this Legendary Pokémon.

"_Don't throw in the towel yet, Torterra,"_ Paul said. Torterra looked at him questioningly. _"If we can't stop this monstrosity, then no one can. These pathetic cowards will have total control over any place they went with this fake power. But this shadow power just seems so convincing."_

"_Tor… Tor! Terra Torterra!"_ Torterra grumbled. Paul nodded.

"_Ready when you are… friend…"_

The dark mist vanished from Shadow Giratina's body. The form everyone had witnessed was neither Origin Forme nor Another Forme. Shadow Giratina's body had completely altered altogether form the transformation. Its body was longer and slimmer than that of the Origin Forme, still adorned in alternating red, silver, and jet-black bands. The new form a long tail divided into six sections, resembling the legs of the Another Forme and the spikes on the Origin Forme. It had four streamer appendages on its narrowed back spread out in the form of a cross. Around the midsection of its body, it had two jet-black arms with three silver claws in each hand. The silver head plates had grown larger and longer, giving it a draconic look. This was because Shadow Giratina resembled the Pokémon whose life force and aura it had absorbed to permanently cement the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus into its being: Rayquaza…

Its shadow powers radiated, instilling palpable fear into the weak-hearted. Paul and the villains felt its power, but could barely say anything about this new dark creature floating before them ominously.

"_What a… beast!"_ Giovanni exclaimed breathlessly.

"_This Forme must be its ultimate Forme to date, thanks to us,"_ Ardos commented; his breath also leaving him from the sight of the chimera they created.

"_I officially name this Forme as the most powerful 'Dark Giraquazar Forme,'"_ Stein said, regaining authority in his voice. _"A powerful form like this should be preserved, so less time using it would be beneficial. But I believe it does not need to be in full strength to conquer every region we find."_

"_I don't care what it is; it's still going to fall by my hand!"_ Paul shouted, sounding more determined to shut down the two criminal organizations and their XD00∞ for good. _"Torterra, take that thing down with your strongest Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Tor-TERRA!"_ Torterra roared, destroying the ground it stomped on while summoning the thorny tree roots of its most powerful attack. Nearly one hundred roots were brought up by Torterra's power, all for one purpose. The purpose… It was to take down Shadow Giratina with one explosive move, whether it was in Dark Giraquazar Forme or not. _"TOR!"_

"_This is it!"_ Paul shouted. He and the villains observed in suspense. The thorny roots went up and surrounded the beast. Torterra sent them all at once to pierce the hide of Shadow Giratina. On contact, a powerful wind created by the resulting explosion swept on all sides. Paul struggled to stand while Giovanni, Ardos, and Stein were sent into the wall.

"_GRAAYUUOO!!"_ Shadow Giratina roared, changing into thick black smoke reminiscent of its own dark aura. The disappearance of its body allowed the thorny roots of the Frenzy Plant to fall upon each other.

"… _I-Is it gone?"_ Paul asked, recovering his breath from the aftermath of Frenzy Plant. He thoroughly scanned the entire lab. If Shadow Giratina was still here, he would have seen it by now. So with no sign of the chimera of shadows, a triumphant smirk formed on his hardened face. _"Hmph. I guess that I'm the ultimate now."_ He heard cruel, derisive laughter coming from Stein, who was soon accompanied by Ardos and Giovanni. _"What's so funny? I defeated your 'ultimate Shadow Pokémon!'"_ The tempo of their scornful laughter increased. Paul clenched his fists; blood oozed from the extreme tightness.

"_That joke is on you, kid,"_ Ardos said.

"_You think it's over?"_ Stein asked contemptuously. Paul and his Torterra were on full guard, alert to their surroundings. A powerful gale of cold wrath blew in from behind Paul and his Torterra.

_Oh, no!_ Paul thought, apprehensive of Shadow Giratina's reemergence.

"_Terra!"_ Torterra shouted. Paul turned around and saw no Torterra behind him. His Torterra was flung sky high. The only other thing he saw behind him was a familiar black smoke, reforming itself into the Pokémon he thought he defeated.

"_H-How?"_ Paul asked, angered by Shadow Giratina's resilience. He saw his Torterra falling back to earth, noticing a large gash on its underbelly. Torterra landed with a loud thud, rendered unconscious and weak from the ambush. _"It must have attacked Torterra underneath. That's no ordinary Shadow Force attack."_

"_Here's your final lesson on why you should have never messed with us in the first place, kid,"_ Giovanni said. _"Stein, if you please?"_

"_With great pleasure,"_ he answered, rubbing his hands together in remorseless glee. _"At another time, Paul, you could have been one of us."_ Paul immediately faced them, glaring with burning anger and hatred in his piercing eyes.

"_I fight by my own terms,"_ Paul said, showing no fear. _"If I am defeated here, I swear on my mother's grave that I will come back stronger and finish you and your Giratina!"_

"_Not if Torterra is gone for good,"_ Stein sang. Horror struck Paul hard; his eyes were wide and he had trouble breathing through his own mouth.

"_You… wouldn't!"_

"_XD00∞, make an example out of his Torterra! Finish it!"_

"_NO!!!"_ Paul shouted, falling to the ground in humiliating shame. He pounded his fist on the ground, fracturing it and losing blood at the same time. The physical pain he felt was nothing compared to the thought that he finally acknowledge his failure to properly tend to his Pokémon's needs. He was going to lose the one Pokémon that had the patience to tolerate his every action throughout his long, rough journey. _"Torterra… I'm sorry… to you and the others… I'm__… I'm__… I'm truly sorry__…__"_

"_Salamence, Hyper Beam!"_

"_Zippo, use Flamethrower!"_

Two high-caliber attacks blasted Shadow Giratina from the back, before it could do irreversible physical damage on Torterra and more psychological damage to Paul. Shadow Giratina momentarily fell onto the ground; its only flaw was that such power it contained was still too new for it to control properly. Two new Dragon Pokémon, as well as their Trainers, landed beside the injured Torterra. The burly man from the Salamence examined Torterra.

"_It's in critical condition,"_ the man said. _"It needs treatment quickly. Where's its Trainer?"_

"_Over there,"_ his friend said, pointing to the angst-ridden Trainer pounding his bloodied fist into the ground.

"_Get him off the ground and we'll all leave,"_ he said.

"_What should I do about those guys?"_ his friend said, motioning to the three villains.

"_Ignore them!"_ he immediately commanded, turning his attention back to Torterra. _"At least my assumption was right. Team Rocket was definitely up to no good, but I didn't actually think they teamed up with another organization outside of Kanto. It would be smart to flee since we currently don't have a chance right now against that monstrosity."_

"_You're right, Silver,"_ his friend said. _"Anyway, something as bad as this, I'm glad I came along and helped. But why me?"_

"_You're one of the few powerful Trainers I know and can find at such a short notice,"_ Silver said, a contemplating expression on his face. _"We both had problems dealing with Team Rocket in the past and the rumors I eavesdropped from a pair of Rocket guards worried me. And now, the rumors of such a Pokémon are true. So stop worrying, kid. Wake up the other kid and we'll leave straight away!"_

"_Right!"_

Silver's young friend ran to Paul, getting his attention with a tap on the shoulder. Paul bitterly looked up; he thought that he was his life was the next to go. What he saw completely caught him by surprise, especially the person who tapped him.

"_A… Ash?"_ Paul asked weakly, finally collapsing to the ground from loss of energy. His entire confrontation wore him out completely, but he still heard the last words of the young Trainer and the man standing before him.

"_I'm not Ash… Oh! Silver, what should I do?"_

"… _Find… Torterra's Poké Ball… and I'll… carry him with… me back to… Salamence… Ritchie…"_

_

* * *

_Feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment from the battles five days ago, Ash eagerly rested for the night early. His Charizard, along with Lance's Charizard, made a safe recovery. However, they were currently under quarantine since they were diagnosed for still having the new viral strain. Ash felt at peace, but secretly worried about his Charizard's health. While Lance continued investigating similar situations in Johto and Kanto, he stayed home and focused on the training for the Elite Four battles in Hoenn.

Ash was home at Pallet Town after a day of fulfilled training. There was no time for him feeling sorry for himself since his Pokémon were so eager to make up for Charizard's absense. What made the day even more enjoyable for him was that Anabel came in on a surprise visit since Scott allowed her a few days off from the Battle Tower. Her guidance and intuitiveness of the emotions of Pokémon guaranteed an even greater improvement in his Pokémon's abilities. And their mutual love grew even more as they spent an hour under a tree relaxing and observing the Pokémon at hard work and play.

"_Man, such a great day,"_ Ash commented. _"But all my days have been so awesome whenever Anabel was around. She knows how to spend her time having fun."_ He heard a scream coming from next to his room. Pikachu tensed, sensing a threat. _"Oh, no! Anabel! Pikachu, let's go!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu agreed. He and Ash left their bedroom, bumping into Ash's mother in the hallway as well.

"_Ash, honey!"_ Delia exclaimed. _"Did you hear Anabel?"_ They heard Anabel's scream for help cut off abruptly.

"_She's in trouble, Mom,"_ Ash said, rushing to the guest room. _"I don't know how anyone was able to break into out house, but they'll live to regret it!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, tackling the door along with Ash's kick. The guest room was dark, save it for the moonlight from the window. The situation revealed Anabel being held by her neck, along with her attacker hiding in the shadows.

"_Who are you?!"_ Ash demanded.

The interloper made no attempt to flee, but instead released Anabel from its hold and went into the moonlight to reveal its form. Its silhouette was shown to have something flowing at the top of its head, having an hourglass-shaped body with tattered appendages flowing as well, and two stilt appendages connected from the bottom of its body stood upon the floor.

"_What is that thing?!"_ Delia asked, cowering behind her son. Ash immediately recognized the figure. Pikachu waited for his command to attack at will.

"_Darkrai! What have you done to her?!"_ Ash shouted, referring to the cowering Salon Maiden in the corner. Static discharge emitted furiously from Pikachu's cheeks.

"_I warned her,"_ Darkrai said, its voice having an ominous tone. It formed Dark Void in its hands and threw it at the Ketchum family.

"_Get down!"_ Ash shouted, commanding his mother and Pikachu to duck as the Dark Void passed overhead. _"What do you want from us, Darkrai?!"_ The Pitch-Black Pokémon made no response but to stare at him with its creepy, uncovered, blue eye. Darkrai hovered closer at a slow pace. Ash, Delia, and Pikachu stepped back.

"… _I have a message…"_

_

* * *

_**Dark and scary chapter, eh? Heh…** **Anyway, I have not much to say now since I've already stated everything in the beginning. So now…**

**If you would please review this chapter, it will be much appreciated. I want to hear your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	37. Vs Sidney

**I thank you all for your feedback and I promise that everything here will become even clearer. I don't have much to say since the Challenge of the Elite Four is halfway done and Shadow Giratina has been unleashed. It's still safe for me to say that it's still not ready to ravage the world yet. **

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**_He stirred, waking up from his exhaustion-induced slumber. Even with his dark eyes closed, he felt his surroundings through body contact upon the bare dirt. Out of instinct, he searched the pockets of his jacket and pants to take account of the Poké Balls of five present Pokémon with him. Wait, five Pokémon?_

_His eyes snapped wide open in shock, awakening to the nocturnal environment surrounding him. But he did not care. He sat up, searching his person for the missing Poké Ball. It was important to him. He knew that Poké Ball housed his first and his strongest Pokémon to ever travel with him. He swore in his thoughts, frustrated for having searched his entire body for the Poké Ball. He silently fumed, only to have finally noticed a campfire with two people near him._

"_So, how was your nap?" one of the campers asked. He was practically the same age as the frustrated one, but with green attire and auburn hair. He also bore a similar resemblance to one he considered his greatest rival._

"_Hmph… It's none of your business, see," he replied rudely, having turned it into a habit from seeing that optimistic friendly face at every encounter._

"_I wouldn't speak in that tone if I were you, half-pint," the other camper of muscular build said. "After all, we saved you and your Pokémon." His words caught his attention._

"_Oh, did you? How nice of you… Where's Torterra's Poké Ball?!"_

"_Why so serious?" the large man asked, holding up the desired Poké Ball in his hand. He casually tossed it back to its original Trainer. "You know, you should be proud of yourself, kid."_

"_Hmph, really…"_

"_Yeah, really," the man said; a grave expression was evident on his stern face. "Kid, it was one thing that you challenged that insane monstrosity, but your Torterra would have died a seriously painful death if we hadn't intervened and treated its wounds. It'll need a week's worth or two to fully recover."_

"_Listen, you! The name's Paul of Veilstone, get it?" Paul replied irately. "And I didn't ask for anyone's help taking down those pathetic cowards and their entire lab." The man smirked._

"_Well, those 'pathetic cowards' may have lost a lab, but they managed to create a Pokémon of ultimate darkness and a budding lust for desolation before the lab's destruction in your hands," the man said. "By the way, my name's Silver, kid." The name somehow stuck out to Paul as the man offered a friendly handshake._

"_Hmmm… Silver… Somehow I know another Trainer with a name like that," Paul said, reluctantly grabbing Silver's large hand. "The name 'Silver' isn't exactly the most common name in the world, unless you're from Johto."_

"_Why Johto?" Silver asked._

"_Hmph, let's just say that I easily whipped a red-headed Trainer with a nickname of Silver during my journey in Johto, teaching him a lesson in power while I was at it," Paul said cryptically, turning his back to Silver. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some unfinished business to take care off."_

"_Like what? Get whooped by that Shadow Giratina again?" Silver's younger friend asked. Paul seethed, facing that eerily familiar sanguinity that had continually plagued him during his travels in Sinnoh. He was similar to him, but he was not him at all. His face was the last thing remembered before blanking out several hours ago._

"_And who might you be?" Paul asked._

"_My name's Ritchie," he replied, waving an amiable hand to him. "And I take it you're Reggie's brother?"_

"_What about him?" Paul asked, turning away in disgust. Ritchie frowned, having been subjected to his indifferent attitude._

"_Wow, I really don't see the resemblance between you and Reggie," Ritchie said. "Anyway, I met him at the Battle Pyramid, hoping to win the Brave Symbol from Brandon together."_

"_And?"_

"_We both unfortunately lost," Ritchie finished, looking sullen. "At least Reggie found a nice career in becoming a Pokémon Breeder."_

"_And another embarrassment to the family name," Paul added._

"_What?!"_

"_He was foolish to have just given up on getting the Brave Symbol," Paul explained. _

"_I don't understand."_

"_Let him speak, Ritchie," Silver said._

"_I did not really care what he would do for the rest of his journey, but becoming a Breeder because of several losses against a Frontier Brain? It's just pathetic!" Paul spat in disgust. "It's amazing how lame he was for not pushing his Pokémon hard enough. They became slackers even before the final battle and look where he ended up now. That's what he gets for being soft." _

_Ritchie's mood had changed. He could not believe that Paul would bad-mouth and castigated behind the back of his own older brother. He felt he had the need to stand up for the man who was so kind to him and his Pokémon since their encounter in the Battle Pyramid._

"_Hey, you! Why don't you try taking on the original seven Frontier Brains and win all their Symbols at once?!" Ritchie yelled. Paul turned from him and began walking away from the campsite._

"_Unofficial Pokémon League competitions are not my thing," Paul said, walking further away from the campsite, ultimately disappearing into the forest. Ritchie was angry, standing up and wanting to challenge him to a battle. Silver stopped him from going anywhere._

"_Let him go," Silver said._

"_But—!"_

"_That kid is just lost, tottering between his megalomaniacal pride and humiliating losses," Silver explained. "You see, you can tell a lot from a Trainer from looking at them, their clothes, and their entire personalities. I've seen many Trainers during my pursuit for Moltres, but his personality and motives are the most unique of all the strangers I met. I can tell that before he faced down Team Rocket and the beast, Paul faced his most intense challenge against someone like you, Ritchie."_

"_Ash?" Ritchie asked, knowing that they both bore equal appearances and preferences._

"_That's right," Silver said, forming a small, inconspicuous smile. "Anyway, Paul's still struggling on what he should do with his life. Apparently, Ash taught him hard enough that his cruel methods were wrong and actually showing trust to his Pokémon back there nearly got him killed with them."_

"_So then, what's Paul going to do now?" Ritchie asked. Paul was out of sight now. Silver and Ritchie glanced at each other briefly. "I think the least he could have done was thank us for saving his and Torterra's butts!"_

_

* * *

Those two,_ Paul thought. He was alone with Electivire by his side and out of its Poké Ball, five days since his failure and the five days since his rescue. Having traveled up a cliff in the mountainous parts of Kanto, he viewed the various trees and wildlife living many feet beyond and below his position. _They're an odd pair, all right. But I guess seeking out other Trainers to help their cause is something they consider worthwhile. I consider it as a waste of time. If my strongest Pokémon had trouble dealing with that Shadow Giratina of theirs, then what are the chances any of them would survive? Hmph, none, that's what. I know now that we must be stronger if we ever hope to face that monstrosity again. _

"_Vire?"_ Electivire asked, breaking its Trainer of his contemplative state.

"_No, it's nothing important,"_ Paul said. _"Let's get moving. We haven't made much progress since then. I know that a beast like that can't run to the outside without its full strength recovered and adapted to. I know for a fact that it had trouble adjusting to its new power and that there's still time to confront it again before it goes on a killing spree."_

"_Vire Electivire,"_ Electivire grumbled. Paul exhaled calmly.

"_To tell you the truth, I didn't care what those scared losers were up to, only to find out that they were so troublesome that they had to be dealt with immediately,"_ Paul said, a hint of bitterness in his tone. _"And what's worse was that I lost!"_

"_Vire,"_ Electivire groaned, astonished by its Trainer's angry shout.

"_Hmph, what's done is done, I suppose,"_ Paul said, taking out a Poké Ball and recalling Electivire into it. Placing the Poké Ball and his hands back in his pockets, he walked down the cliff, witnessing a Ninjask swiftly fly past him.

"_Nin!"_ it buzzed, landing in an Oran Berry tree nearby. Paul suddenly smirked, taking out a Poké Ball, an empty one.

* * *

"_Darkrai, what do you want?!"_ Ash shouted. Of all the inappropriate timings and appearances, this night was not as favorable as the earlier day. Neither he nor the other beings in his household could have predicted that a Darkrai would just show up in Anabel's room and torment the beloved Salon Maiden.

"_I have a message,"_ Darkrai growled, swooping in and seizing Ash by the collar of his shirt.

"_Ash!"_ Delia cried. Ash coughed, struggling to break away from Darkrai's claw.

"_Ack! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu screamed, electrocuting both Darkrai and his Trainer. _"Pikapi!"_ Pikachu ran to Ash's side. Ash immediately stood up, brushing off the static from the Thunderbolt attack.

"_You call choking me a message?!"_ Ash shouted. Static discharged coursed through Pikachu's yellow fur fervently. Darkrai closed its visible blue eye, reopening it a moment later to exude its dark powers. Ash, Delia, Pikachu, and Anabel felt the darkness tightening their bodies. In a supernatural voice that screamed of death, Darkrai spoke:

_The deity of death, the master of distortions, __  
Reborn from shadows in powerful proportions. __  
The door to its core has sealed away,  
Courtesy of interlopers who shun the day. __  
The plague of corruption will begin, __  
Infecting more creatures as the sun becomes dim. __  
The aura of darkness shall consume the land  
Lest a gentle hero lends out thy hand._

_Descendant of a hero and a fair queen, __  
Assisted by a maiden and a foe once mean. __  
Branches of kin far spread apart, __  
United by the enigma of a regional chart.  
__If hope is lost, then tragic shall decree__  
That allies offer aura for the ultimate plea.  
__The hero decides and will forever believe:  
Birth by aura, the purest solution to conceive! _

_SO SAYS THE MESSENGER OF THE DARK!_

Finishing its threatening message that coincidentally rhymed, Darkrai sank into the floor, escaping with its shadow. It went out the window it broke into, chased by Ash and Pikachu; the powerful pair went outside through the front door of the house instead of jumping out.

"_Darkrai, wait!"_ Ash shouted. _"I still don't know what you mean by your words. Pikachu, stop it with Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, running ahead of him. _"Pika-chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu aimed at the fleeing shadow, listening to Darkrai's agonized shout when the Thunderbolt had hit its shady mark. In vengeful anger, Darkrai arose from the ground. It apparently did not take too kindly to the Thunderbolt shocking its shadow.

"_You have been warned!"_ Darkrai hissed, releasing a Dark Pulse attack at Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon was sent high in the air from the attack, safely landing in Ash's arms. Darkrai quickly flew away, disappearing in the bleak emptiness of the night.

Ash was out of breath. The tension from confronting Darkrai in his own home with an insatiable desire to learn more about Darkrai's prediction had exhausted him. What the Pitch-Black Pokémon attempted to convey into his hard head, he just did not understand its riddle. What was the "creature of death?" Who were the "interlopers who shun the day?" And who was the hero whose significant ancestors were an aura hero and a fair queen, along with having the allies of a maiden and a former enemy?

"_I want to know more of what Darkrai told me, but I don't know where to start,"_ Ash said, frustrated by the cryptic prophesy Darkrai had foretold.

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked, tilting his head.

"_And what seemed to be even fishier to me was that Darkrai even knowing this kind of information,"_ Ash continued, sighing at the realization that there was simply not enough specific information present. _"So instead of worrying of something unknown right now, I'll worry about my Elite Four matches in the Hoenn region."_

_

* * *

_"_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!"_ the announcer greeted over the loud intercom. _"The League Committee and I thank you for joining us for Ash Ketchum's third set of Elite Four battles, held here in our ever grand Ever Grande City!"_ The audience cheered fervently.

At the center of the predetermined Grass Field, two Trainers stood facing each other. One Trainer was the young, confident Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu. Opposing him was a man in a formal/informal attire of a red, long-sleeve shirt, black vest, and khaki pants with thin, black vertical stripes. His head was bold, save it for a strip of red hair in the middle of his head. He was upbeat since he had waited for this day, which seemed to be decades since his last battle with a Regional Champion.

"_I've watched all of your recent battles in the other regions, Ash,"_ the man said, offering his hand. _"By the way, the name is Sidney, the Master of the Beautiful Dark!"_

"_Great to meet you,"_ Ash replied, half chuckling at his positive attitude. _"For a Dark-type Master, you don't seem so grim."_

"_Well, isn't that the stereotypical misconception,"_ Sidney remarked. _"Not all Dark-type users have to look or act scary. It's just that the beauty and strength of Dark-type Pokémon has enraptured me so. Such mysterious, unknown passion, powerful offensive tactics: these are the qualities that create the epitome of the Dark side!"_

"_Uh, okay,"_ Ash said dryly.

"_Something wrong?"_

"_It's just that I did not have the greatest experience dealing with Dark-type Pokémon,"_ Ash explained.

"_How so?"_ Sidney asked.

"_Before my Johto matches started, two other Elite Four members just showed up at my doorstep,"_ Ash said, shrugging.

"_You mean to say that you were visited by Will and the lovely Karen?"_ Sidney asked excitedly. Ash nodded. _"Ah! I see. Ain't she just a peach?"_

_Far from it,_ Ash thought. _And I don't think I should say anything, even to an Elite Four member, about a Legendary Dark-type Pokémon also showing up at my home unannounced and predicting that strange omen…_

"_If that's all you needed to say, then let's get it on!"_ Sidney exclaimed, running off to his side of the Grass Field. Ash and Pikachu stared at him blankly before moving to their spot as well.

"_This will be an official Three-on-Three Pokémon Battle,"_ the referee announced. _"The Trainer left with at least one usable Pokémon will be declared the winner. There will also be no time limit. Only the Challenger is allowed substitutions. Trainers, choose your Pokémon and begin!"_

"_I'm going on offense!"_ Sidney exclaimed, forming a quick pose with a Poké Ball in hand. _"Mightyena, show us your might!"_

"_Graroo!"_ Mightyena howled, glaring at Ash with its piercing red eyes.

"_I guess knowing ahead does work,"_ Ash said. _"Now! Heracross, I choose you!"_

"_Hera-cro!"_ Heracross grunted, landing on the ground eagerly. _"Hera?"_ Heracross noticed Mightyena leering at it, taking a position that would suggest that it would attack. Its intimidating appearance caused the Single Horn Pokémon to tremble.

"_Heracross, what's wrong?"_ Ash asked.

"_I'm guessing that you don't know Mightyena's special ability,"_ Sidney said. _"It's none other than Intimidate, which lowers your Heracross' attack power upon Mightyena's introduction to battle. But instead of being technical around here, what do you say? Let's fight!"_

"_You're on!"_ Ash yelled back. _"Heracross, don't let that Intimidate get to you! Use Take Down!"_

"_Good choice of moves, Ash,"_ Sidney commented. _"We'll use Take Down too, Mightyena!" _

Heracross and Mightyena traveled in a velocity considerable enough to leave behind a glowing trail of their power. Mightyena dove in, taking on Heracross' horn. Because of the Intimidation it had faced, Heracross ended up in a stalemate. Both Pokémon rebounded off of each other, dragging along in the subtle grass as part of their recoiling pain.

"_Heracross, use Horn Attack!"_

"_Heraaa!"_ Heracross shouted, having recovered quickly and flew towards Mightyena. Its horn glared under the bright sun.

"_Mightyena, stop it with Crunch!"_

"_Graroo!"_ Mightyena growled, catching its opponent's large horn in its mouth. Heracross winced, having felt the painful injections of Mightyena's fangs in its horn.

"_Heracross, throw Mightyena off with Megahorn!" _

"_Hera!"_ Heracross grunted, storing its power within its horn. Mightyena barked in confusion with its mouth still chewing on the horn. _"Hera-cro!"_ Heracross, utilizing its excellent physical strength, flung the Bite Pokémon several feet into the air.

"_Awrooooo!"_ Mightyena howled, frightened by the sudden change of its placement from the ground into the air.

"_Hera-cro!"_ Heracross shouted, stabbing its powered Megahorn into the airborne Mightyena. The Bite Pokémon managed to land on all fours, but suffered a significant amount of damage from a powerful Bug-type move. If it weren't for its earlier Intimidation, it would have been gone sooner.

"_Heracross, time to put this to rest with another Megahorn!"_

"_The kid's really good,"_ Sidney said, sounding impressed. _"I didn't think I'd have to resort to this. Roar!"_

"_GRAROOO!"_ Mightyena howled to the sky. The feral acoustics and wild nature of Roar stopped Heracross in its tracks. The Single Horn Pokémon quaked, converting its entire body into red energy. The energy flew towards Ash, retracting into the small, empty Poké Ball in his possession.

"_Ohh! I should have known Mightyena can learn Roar,"_ Ash grumbled, suddenly feeling something moving in his body. He found an enlarged Poké Ball moving side to side before opening itself up, revealing his Cyndaquil.

"_Cynda!"_ Cyndaquil exclaimed, having been forced to take Heracross' stead in battle.

_Well, I probably shouldn't force Ash to switch Pokémon since his second Pokémon is now revealed,_ Sidney thought. _Regardless, I'm still gonna go all out on his behind!_

"_Cyndaquil, get ready!"_ Ash yelled. _"Forced substitutions like these are something we all have to be prepared for."_

"_Cynda Cyndaquil!"_ Cyndaquil agreed, igniting the flames on its back to full force.

"_Mightyena, let's show that pipsqueak that we mean business despite the earlier fight!"_ Sidney yelled. _"Use Shadow Ball!"_

"_Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"_

"_Cynda-quiiiiil!"_ Cyndaquil shouted, almost immediately unleashing its powerful stream of fire at the unsuspecting Mightyena. The Bite Pokémon was only at mid-charge of its attack, causing it to backfire and the waste of its energy. The past months of intensive training have paid off without having to induce evolutions. It just was not Ash's style.

"_Grah… rah… roo,"_ Mightyena coughed, exhaling a small puff of soot before collapsing onto the grass.

"_Mightyena is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Ash. _"The winner of this round is Cyndaquil!"_

"_Mightyena's fierce Roar proved to be its undoing!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Having been weakened by Heracross, it proved to be no match against Cyndaquil's full power!"_ The audience applauded for Mightyena's strong performance, having lasted against Heracross' strongest attacks and strategically changing for a seemingly weaker opponent.

"_Mightyena, return!"_ Sidney yelled, recalling his charcoaled Mightyena into its Poké Ball. _"You were as strong as always. They just got the better hand this time. They're good, but WE'RE better!"_

_

* * *

_"_Too bad Anabel has to miss this,"_ May said. The others in their usual spots in any given stadium nodded.

"_She said she wasn't feeling well enough to go out into public areas,"_ Brock said, already knowing the real undisclosed truth from Ash.

"_But at least she was well enough to travel with us to get here to Ever Grande City,"_ Max said.

"_You know, I don't think she'd ever want to miss out a match featuring her beloved Ashy,"_ Dawn said, making lovey-dovey and kissing gestures.

"_Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure she's watching from the big screen TV in the Ever Grande Hotel lobby,"_ Kenny said.

"_And I could have been doing the same with the big plasma screen at the LaRousse City Battle Tower lobby,"_ Drew said, suddenly glaring at May.

"_Uh uh uh! Not until the Sinnoh Grand Festival comes for us!"_ May exclaimed, wagging her finger. _"We've already won four Ribbons each and that goes for all present rival Coordinators."_

"_Right!"_ Dawn, Kenny, and Zoey exclaimed. Drew turned his head away in arrogance.

"_I'm already on my fifth and last Ribbon, if you don't mind me saying,"_ Drew said.

"_Actually, I do mind you saying it,"_ May retorted.

_And here goes another argument from the couple of two short hotshots,_ Zoey thought dully, observing another useless conflict among her fellow Coordinators since they got together again here in Ever Grande City. _I wonder what Anabel's up to._

_

* * *

_Staring at the sea that reached far and wide to the borders, she was able to clear her mind and relax. She was at a far distance from both the Ever Grande Stadium and Hotel, having left after Ash and his friends went to the Stadium. Her recent events were not the most pleasant. She never even wanted to experience them ever again. So a Darkrai from out of the black had a message for Ash and she was its dream, or nightmare, mailbox; what was the worse that could happen to her other than suffering Darkrai's nightmarish defenses? There wasn't…

_Why?_ Anabel thought. _Why is this happening to me?_ She remembered her first visit from Darkrai over a year ago. Such a vile encounter she wished to wipe clean off her soul. _Is it because of my current relation to Ash?_

Anabel was pensive, willing to travel anywhere for answers while at the same time, she felt obliged to stand by Ash's side while he partook his current Hoenn Elite Four Challenge. So many unanswered questions were stored in her head. She did not know why Darkrai was after her and Ash, what its dark prediction foreshadowed, or what the true outcome of her portent nightmares from the Pitch-Black Pokémon itself: the destroyed lands, the suffering rabid Pokémon, and the fates of Ash and the legendary Ho-Oh at the merciless claws of a terrible chimera that created the devastation. How Ho-Oh was involved in her premonitions was also another mystery to weary Anabel.

_You needn't suffer over such questions,_ a soft voice said. Anabel heard the tender voice coming from within her own mind.

_Telepathy from a Psychic Pokémon,_ she thought.

_That is correct, dearie,_ the telepathic voice said, having used its psychic powers to unite its mind with Anabel's. Whatever one thought, the other would listen. Anabel could feel the warm gentleness from the voice; it was pure, honest, and sincere to every word. The gentle tones of this unknown, comforting voice eased the emotional duress in her heart.

_If you don't mind me asking, who are you, creature?_ Anabel asked.

_You needn't worry about my identity until later, dear,_ the voice said.

_Well then, why have you come and sought me out?_ Anabel asked, using her telepathy again.

_Your heart is suffering under a lot of recent emotional trauma,_ the voice explained. _I can tell that Darkrai placed this burden on you._ Anabel was taken back by both the mysterious creature's knowledge and sudden brief change in tone when it said Darkrai's name. Whoever the voice belonged to, it knew a lot about her.

_Darkrai?! How did you know about Darkrai?!_ Anabel demanded.

_Forgive me for saying this, but I knew that you were destined to receive these horrifying revelations,_ the voice said, sympathetic to Anabel's situation.

_Oh, then you know about this warning it kept posting in my head for Ash to know?_ Anabel asked.

_Yes, Anabel,_ the voice replied. _And I know that you and Ash need more information than that Darkrai proved you._ Anabel sensed a notable, but mild disdain upon hearing Darkrai's name from the voice again. _But it's good for the future, I suppose._

_Good for whose future?_ Anabel asked dryly. A sudden veil of amiable emotions blanketed her heart, calming and easing more of her suppressed anguish. _I-Is this your doing?_

_One of my many special powers,_ the kindhearted, telepathic voice replied. _I have to go now, dearie. But I must say this. You worry too much. I promise that Ash will be fine and that you'll rest easier. _

_Wait!_ Anabel shouted.

_Hmm?_

_Ash and I need to know more about this serious crisis Darkrai kept warning us about,_ Anabel said.

_You will learn more, Anabel,_ the voice assured. _I will come to you the night of the crescent moon._ Anabel formulated the days and the moon phases in her head, coming to a startling conclusion.

_I learned that tonight's a crescent moon!_ Anabel exclaimed. She heard the voice giggle.

_Then I will meet you and Ash by the Ever Grande Lake tonight, which is only a short walk away from your hotel,_ the voice said. _But it can only be you two and no one else._

_Got it,_ Anabel said. _I look forward meeting you, whoever you are._

_Me too,_ the voice said. Anabel felt the absence of its gentle presence once the mysterious creature had bid its last words.

"_The night of a crescent moon,"_ Anabel repeated. Various thoughts in her head involuntarily started to interlock together, completing a puzzle she never knew she had. _"Hold the phone! Crescent moon?!"_ She replayed the conversation she had with the psychic creature to the best of her ability, finding something that stuck out to her as the missing piece of the creature's identity.

"_Hmm… The entire time the creature spoke, it sounded virtually benevolent the entire time. But the only time I felt its tone change to disgust was when it said Darkrai's name… No… way… I must be dreaming."_

Anabel fell to her knees in awe. She felt something stand out from the ground with her hand. It was a beautiful, radiant feather of green and yellow. It was shaped in a crescent. It was a sign that confirmed her suspicions regarding the identity of the kind, telepathic voice that spoke to her. Disturbed by her discovery, she ran from her seaside spot to look for Ash in the Ever Grande Stadium. It was a shame, though, that the Ever Grande Stadium was miles from where she was. And her frail body was not exactly in the best condition of her life since the recent Darkrai attacks.

* * *

"_Folks, we now turn to the start of the second match!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"In the field, young Ash has stuck with Cyndaquil while Sidney made the bizarre choice of using his Shiftry! But knowing that Sidney will do the means of overwhelming his opponents, I wonder what he and Shiftry have planned!"_

"_A type advantage is still a type advantage,"_ Ash said. _"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Cynda-quiiiiil!"_ Cyndaquil shouted, creating a potent Flamethrower from its mouth. Shiftry waited motionlessly.

"_Shiftry, get ready to disappear!"_

"_Shiftry Shift!"_ Shiftry shouted, creating a powerful whirl of wind and grass blades surrounding it. The Flamethrower had pierced through the gale, but there was no Shiftry within to scorch.

"_Cynda?"_

Another gust blew in behind Cyndaquil, revealing the form of the Wicked Pokémon standing behind it. Cyndaquil sheepishly turned around and looked into the menacing eyes of Shiftry.

"_Shiftry, use Extrasensory!"_

"_Shiiiiift,"_ Shiftry hummed; its sharp pupils glinted. Cyndaquil was sent flying into the air, yelping in shock.

"_Cyndaquil, no!"_ Ash shouted.

"_Now use Leaf Storm!"_

"_Flamethrower!"_

"_Shift-TRY!"_

"_Da-QUIL!"_

Both Pokémon had unleashed their powerful attacks. Cyndaquil had not fully mastered air maneuverability, leaving it as a sitting Psyduck for the Leaf Storm to spirit away. Shiftry, on the other hand, avoided a direct blast of Cyndaquil's flames. The Fire attack, however, was effective enough to give it a bad burn. The Wicked Pokémon survived the exchange of attacks while its opponent finally fell onto the grass, its flames extinguished.

"_Cyndaquil is unable to continue!"_ the referee ruled out, raising a flag to Sidney. _"The winner is Shiftry!"_ Many people were left speechless from this result.

"_Un-be-lievable! I'm actually surprised that Cyndaquil was quickly made work of by a Grass-type!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"But then there's the fact that Cyndaquil is a basic Pokémon whereas Shiftry is fully evolved to be considered! Now both Ash and Sidney are down to two Pokémon! How will Ash counter the weaken Shiftry?"_

"_Cyndaquil, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his dazed Cyndaquil. _"I guess you have lasted longer if you had evolved during training, but I'm not going to force you. You were as awesome as you've always been."_ He quickly switched back to Heracross' Poké Ball. _"Heracross, come on back out!"_

"_Hera-cro!"_ Heracross grunted upon reentry into battle.

"_And this time, there's no Roar to send Heracross flying back to me!"_ Ash exclaimed confidently.

"_Let the battle commence!"_ the referee declared, raising both arms high in the air.

"_Heracross, Shiftry was considerable weakened by its earlier fight with Cyndaquil,"_ Ash said. _"But be careful; that Shiftry is still up to no good."_

"_Witty observation, Ash,"_ Sidney said, chuckling. Ash raised an eyebrow to his bizarre timing for laughter. _"You know, I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore, but this is to put more pressure on you. And besides, I'm just having too much fun battling your wonderful Pokémon, even if you lack Dark types! Now Shiftry, send Heracross away with Whirlwind!"_

"_Shift Shiftry Shift!"_ Shiftry shouted, creating an immense gust with one flap of its hand. The Whirlwind traveled towards Heracross' spot. The Single Horn Pokémon was rooted to the spot, amazed by the powerful airstreams that started to surround it. An invisible force struck Heracross' frontal side, reconverting it into red energy that flew back towards Ash.

"_Not again,"_ Ash said dismally. The red energy that was Heracross retreated into an area around Ash's torso while white energy simultaneously exchanged its place. The white energy sparkled away, revealing Ash's fortunately recently awakened Snorlax.

"_Snor!"_ Snorlax grunted, landing onto the Grass Field with a resulting minor quake.

"_And Ash's forced third Pokémon is his Snorlax!"_ the announcer commented. _"Despite Sidney shuffling Ash's team with Roar and Whirlwind, Ash ended up using his more powerful Pokémon with Sidney wasting a move."_

"_Well, using Whirlwind again would do nothing so I might as well attack full force,"_ Sidney said. _"Shiftry, use Extrasensory!"_

"… _Shift!"_ Shiftry grunted, emitting another powerful, invisible wave with a glint of its eye. The density of Snorlax's girth easily brushed it off. _"Shiftry?!"_

"_Snorlax, time for Ice Punch!"_

"_Snor!"_ Snorlax grunted, lighting its fist with ice blue energy. It charged in at the astonished Shiftry.

"_We're not done yet,"_ Sidney said. _"Use Double Team!"_

"_Shiftry Shift!"_ Shiftry shouted, creating several afterimages that circled Snorlax. They all grimaced from the shared burn from Cyndaquil's last Flamethrower.

"_Snorlax, remember when facing an opponent using Double Team,"_ Ash advised.

"_Snor,"_ Snorlax concurred, sitting down and relaxed. Sidney and Shiftry were bewildered by Snorlax's strange action.

"_Ha! You snooze, you lose!"_ Sidney exclaimed. _"Shiftry, quick! While Snorlax is down, time to put it out with your power!"_

"_Shift!"_ Shiftry grunted, continuing to surround Snorlax with its afterimages, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Snorlax waited, opening all its senses. It was relatively easy for it to do so since it was often lax and open to nature. The Sleeping Pokémon listened to the swift, precise movements of Shiftry's Double Team. It heard the movement slowing down, coming to a halt all together. Snorlax sensed Shiftry skidding to a stop behind it on its left. It clenched and powered its icy fist again, waiting for the signal to strike. Shiftry's feet kicked off from the grass, by which Snorlax countered.

"_SNOR!"_ Snorlax shouted, throwing its Ice Punch now at Shiftry's forehead before the Wicked Pokémon could attack. Shiftry was thrown back with a frozen forehead; the ice broke apart when its forehead slid on the ground several times. Its body came to a halt in front of the referee, who had made the judgment.

"_Shiftry is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Ash. _"The winner is Snorlax!"_

"_So far so good as the fruits of Ash's training have been known to us here in Ever Grande!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"With two Pokémon down, how will Sidney overwhelm Ash with his last Pokémon? Where's the might he was going to dazzle us with?"_

"_Right here!"_ Sidney exclaimed, holding a new Poké Ball after recalling and thanking his Shiftry. _"Absol, dazzle us all!"_ He proudly threw the Poké Ball high in the air, releasing in a bright flash his Absol.

"_Sol!"_ Absol shouted, stretching its back pre-battle.

"_An Absol will be tough to handle, but I'm confident that Snorlax will do fine,"_ Ash said. _"Snorlax, are you ready to win?"_

"_Snorlax Snor,"_ Snorlax replied, giving a thumbs-up for a guaranteed victory.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Okay, time to win this!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!"_

"_Snor!"_ Snorlax grunted, beginning to charge the powerful beam in its mouth. The time of charging was short, as though it had become second nature to access Hyper Beam and use it immediately from the command. _"Lax!"_

"_Absol, dodge!"_

"_Sol!"_ Absol grunted, leaping gracefully into the air, narrowly evading the Hyper Beam.

"_Use Swords Dance!"_

"_Sol Absol!"_ Absol shouted, spinning into a frenetic somersault in the air above Snorlax. The Sleeping Pokémon could only watch, having still the need to recharge after using Hyper Beam. It noticed the black blade appendage on Absol's head reflecting brilliant sunlight, signifying its sharpness.

"_Lax,"_ Snorlax sighed, knowing that it will be on the receiving end of that sickle.

"_Use Slash on its head!"_

"_Ab-sol!"_ Absol shouted, swiftly turning its head to swipe at Snorlax's face with its black sickle head attachment. It started on Snorlax's forehead, making its way down the rest of its head. The lack of protective fat in its head was its undoing. If it had fallen back for Absol to slash its stomach area instead, it would not have taken serious critical damage.

"_That's one powerful Slash,"_ Ash commented, holding Snorlax's enlarged Poké Ball in his hand. _"All of Sidney's Pokémon were super powerful and were always on the offense. Sorry, Snorlax."_

"_Absol, finish Snorlax with Aerial Ace!"_

"_Sol! Absol Ab-sol!"_ Absol shouted, having acquired a momentary speed boost to tumble Snorlax to the ground. Snorlax did not get up.

"_Snorlax is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared. _"Absol wins it!"_

"_Now it's down to the final showdown between Ash and Sidney!"_ the announcer exclaimed. The audience briefly cheered before returning to anticipating, suspenseful silence. _"This match will be between Sidney's Absol and Ash's Heracross; both Pokémon have an edge over each other! How will this turn out? Can Ash continue with his Elite Four Challenge?! He's only halfway there!"_

_

* * *

_"_Man, I can't stand this suspense!"_ May exclaimed.

"_I know,"_ Max concurred. _"If I'm not mistaken, both Pokémon have a powerful attack to use against each other."_

"_That would be Megahorn for Heracross and a powered-up Aerial Ace for Absol,"_ Brock pointed out.

"_This match is as close as it gets,"_ Drew said.

"_It's still too bad that Anabel was still not feeling well enough to travel here,"_ Dawn said.

"_Guys! The battle's about to start!"_ Kenny exclaimed.

"_Settle down, boy,"_ Dawn said, patting him on the head.

"_Whatever you say, Dee Dee,"_ Kenny said, shrugging. Dawn quickly grabbed him by his shirt, threatening him with a fist. Zoey intervened, forcing her to forgive and forget. _"You're lucky that Zoey was here to save your butt."_

_

* * *

_"_Heracross, I choose you!"_ Ash yelled, calling out his Heracross for the third time. Heracross appeared, but looked slightly irritated.

"_Hera,"_ it grumbled, crossing its arms.

"_I take it you're still upset about your forced substitutions?"_ Sidney asked guiltily. Heracross diffidently nodded. _"Well, there's no way to force you to retreat unless I defeat you for good."_

"_Or we defeat you for good,"_ Ash said. _"Didn't count on that, did you?"_

"_Let the final battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Absol, use Razor Wind!"_

"_Ab!"_ Absol grunted, charging power into its blade appendage. _"Sol!"_ It speedily twisted its head, firing a solid, sharp white blade of wind towards Heracross.

"_Heracross, dodge and use Take Down!"_

"_Hera-cro!"_ Heracross grunted, flying away from the wind blade and swiftly jabbing Absol with its strong horn.

"_Use Horn Attack, Heracross!"_

"_Absol, Slash!"_

A collision between Heracross' horn and Absol's sickle resulted in an equal stalemate. Both Pokémon kept at their attacks several more times, but they proved worthless. The only even taking place was both Pokémon quickly losing their strength and energy with each collision of their notably sharp body parts.

"_This has gone long enough,"_ Sidney said. _"While I love battling, it's time for this one to end. Absol, get back and use Aerial Ace!"_

"_Heracross, wrap this up with Megahorn!"_ Ash commanded. _"It's all up to you now!"_

"_Hera,"_ Heracross agreed. _"Heraaaaa…"_ The Single Horn Pokémon mustered up power from its special ability, Swarm, further strengthening its Megahorn attack to counter and hopefully overpower Absol.

"_Sol,"_ Absol growled, crouching its legs for a better speed boost. At the given time where it saw a momentary weakness given off by Heracross, the Disaster Pokémon would strike with one ending blow. It saw Heracross' eyes flash. _"SOL!"_

"_CRO!"_

The two Pokémon collided once again; their immense power created an explosion that pushed both of them back on their feet. Heracross and Absol stood high, waiting for the other to finally collapse from this power struggle. Heracross' left knee gave way to its weight.

"_Sol?"_

"_Hera,"_ Heracross replied, struggling with upholding its weight. Absol remained weary. Its eyes suddenly blanked out. With one last cough, it fainted.

"_Oh!"_ Ash, Sidney, and the audience gasped in astonishment.

"_Absol is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee ultimately declared, raising a flag to Ash. _"The winner is Heracross so the victory of this match goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"_ The audience immediately started cheering, whistling, and applauding for another wonderful and entertaining match they observed for this day. The announcer went on to rant about the phenomenal intensity about Ash's particular match and victory over the offensive-styled, jolly Dark-type Master.

"_Huh, and I was sure it was going to be a draw,"_ Ash said in disbelief, walking over to inspecting his resting Heracross as Sidney was happy to have participated in a great battle with Absol.

"_It almost was,"_ the referee said, having overheard Ash from the rest of the vocal accolades of the audience and announcer. _"I carefully observed the moment the final attacks collided. We official Pokémon judges have trained eyesight in order to make the right decisions. And I've been doing this for years. It's all paid off since I get to watch amazing League and Elite Four battles in Ever Grande Stadium."_

"_Okay, so please explain on how Heracross ended up the victor despite both it and Absol taking the same huge amounts of damage,"_ Ash requested.

"_At the last moment before the shockwave explosion, I noticed Heracross' entire body briefly glowing red,"_ the referee explained. _"It was none other than its Endure."_

"_Endure?"_ Ash repeated. The ref nodded.

"_You must really be a fantastic Trainer to help a Pokémon use two different moves at once because Heracross instinctively used Endure without your call,"_ the referee said. _"But as a Pokémon referee, I'm supposed to remain objective and fair to both sides. You and Master Sidney were awesome."_

"_Thanks,"_ Ash said, grinning cheerfully at the first of his Hoenn Elite Four victories.

"_Pi Pikachu!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, holding a peace sign with his fingers.

"_H-Hera… cro,"_ Heracross cheered weakly, falling onto its back to rest. Ash recalled it into its Poké Ball, giving it a nod of approval.

"_Ash!"_ a voice yelled. Ash knew right away the person who sought for him. And here she came running onto the Grass Field, out of breath and somewhat in a mess.

"_Anabel, what's wrong?"_ Ash asked, concerned about her coming here. _"You said you didn't feel good."_

"_I know,"_ Anabel panted. _"But there's something I need to talk to you about. Alone. In private. With no one within a—"_

"_Get on with it,"_ Ash said impatiently.

"_It's about Darkrai's prophecy,"_ she said grimly. Ash hardened.

"_We'll talk about this when no one, and I mean no one, is around,"_ Ash whispered. Anabel nodded in agreement. _"From a sweet dream into another nightmare, this will be a bit rough from here on out. Something wicked this way comes__…__"_

_

* * *

_**If you would please review this chapter, it will be much appreciated. I want to hear your thoughts regarding the content and format of this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	38. Luck

**I thank you all for the excellent and useful reviews the previous chapter as always. If I ever have more free time before Christmas break, then I might update sooner and with much more. But that is assuming I do not have any important tests or unfinished homework left behind for the rest of the week until break.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**It was an ordinary afternoon, or so it used to be, fresh from his hard fought victory over the Dark-type Master of the Hoenn region. He knew it was still the beginning of his final journey of his life. He could ordinarily breeze by the successive battles against the most powerful Trainers of each of the four main regions, given that it was his _only_ concern. He had other pressing engagements and it could not even wait from his victory.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Ash asked. Pulled away from the Ever Grande Stadium before even saying good-bye to Sidney, the conversation with Anabel was urgent and reasonable enough to grab his attention.

"_I'm telling you that the legendary Cresselia talked to me,"_ Anabel explained. _"You've got to believe me!"_ Ash slowly stepped back, breathing at a slower pace. Pikachu was on his shoulder, staring at Anabel with the same amount of disbelief as Ash.

"_Sorry, Anabel, but news like this takes a while to digest,"_ Ash said, looking at the ground. _"Are you sure it was a Cresselia and not some other Psychic Pokémon?"_

"_I'm positive, Ash,"_ she said, searching her person for something. _"I would never lie to you unless it's for your own good."_

"_Oh, okay… Wait, what?"_

"_I got it!"_ Anabel exclaimed, holding a luminous, crescent-shaped green feather by the tip. _"Look closely, Ash, and tell me what you see."_ Ash followed her request, squinting at the beautiful feather. A look of realization struck him almost immediately.

"_T-That's the… the Lunar Wing!"_ he exclaimed. Pikachu also stared at the mystical wing with curiosity. _"How did you get a Lunar Wing? And all the way here in Hoenn?! You-You did receive just now, didn't you?" _

"_It just appeared out of nowhere after my telepathic talk with Cresselia,"_ Anabel explained, waving the Lunar Wing back and forth in her fingers. Ash ushered her to follow him to a more secluded area behind several more trees.

"_Anabel, after everything that has happened to us, I'm almost willing to believe anything and I mean it,"_ Ash whispered. _"Your nightmare visions, Darkrai's visit, and now Cresselia finding you; what are the odds of this happening?!"_

"_Believe you me, Ash, but I didn't sign up for this,"_ Anabel replied hastily. _"I think both Darkrai and Cresselia said that our destinies may be intertwined in saving this world from the beast in my dreams."_ Ash mused for a moment with a look of strained frustration on his face. _"Don't tire yourself out, Ash."_

"_Meh…,"_ Ash groaned. The lovely pair heard strange footsteps approaching, crunching the grass even louder as they got closer to Ash and Anabel's location.

"_Hello? Someone back there?"_ a man asked. _"I heard voices coming back here so I'm coming to investigate."_

"_Ar!"_ a metallic bark shouted. This voice belonged to a Pokémon, which was probably a companion to the man searching the section of the forest.

"_We'll discuss this later with Cresselia tonight,"_ Anabel whispered, receiving Ash's nod as a response. They both left their hiding spot, seeing that there was no need to hide from anybody other than their significant secret.

"_We're over here!"_ Ash exclaimed in response to the man's call.

"_Ah, I knew there was someone back—Ash?"_

"_Huh? Do I know you?"_

"_Ash, do you know who this is?"_ Anabel asked, referring to the man looking for them.

He wore a formal black suit with purple zigzag patterns on each side at the top. He had a red tie underneath, a silver metal band on each arm, and silver rings on the index and ring fingers on each hand. His hair was as bright ans shiny as silver, as was his focused eyes.

"_Uh… you do look familiar,"_ Ash commented.

"_It's me, Steven Stone,"_ he said. Ash continued thinking, recalling if he had met a Steven Stone before.

"_Steven… Stone… I think… nope,"_ Ash mumbled, pondering longer than necessary. Anabel and Steven glanced at each other.

"_Does he need a hint or something?"_ Steven asked.

"_He'll get it before the night falls preferably,"_ Anabel said.

"_Now I got it!"_ Ash exclaimed, pounding a fist to his hand. _"Steven, we met at Granite Cave in Dewford Town, haven't we?"_

"_Now you've got it,"_ Steven said, amused by his reaction.

"_But you look different than we last met,"_ Ash said, inspecting Steven up close.

"_Must be the attire,"_ Steven said, lightly pushing Ash away. _"I wear explorer's clothes when I go looking for rare rocks and such. I wear this nice suit when I travel around."_

"_Oh, that makes sense,"_ Ash remarked, noticing his Aron sitting next to him. _"I see that your Aron is doing well."_

"_Ar! Aron!"_ it barked happily. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, urging Aron to join the other Pokémon in playing together.

"_Pi Pika,"_ Pikachu said to Aron.

"_Ar!"_ Aron agreed. The two Pokémon ran off.

"_But what are you doing here anyway, Steven?"_ Anabel asked.

"_I thought I might take a break from stone searching and check out the recent battles here in Ever Grande,"_ Steven explained. _"I used to be a powerful Trainer and even a Champion at one time before Wallace moved up from being the Sootopolis Gym Leader to Hoenn Champion and Contest Master."_

"_That's so awesome!"_ Ash commented. _"I kind of wished I could have battled you in my Hoenn matches."_

"_I'd say you'd over qualify in making a challenge to me,"_ Steven said, giving a friendly smile to the young Trainer. _"But your opponents have been predetermined and there's really not much anyone can do at this point."_

"_But I've haven't really faced a Steel-type Master yet,"_ Ash said sadly. _"And facing only Bruno's Steelix wasn't enough since he's supposedly a Fighting-type Master."_

"_True, that is true,"_ Steven said, sounding somewhat as depressed as Ash was. _"Maybe another time we could face each other with everything we've got. No holding back in your future battles, Ash!"_

"_Thanks! And good luck finding more rare stones!"_ Ash yelled, waving alongside Anabel good-bye to Steven. Ash's waving slowed.

"_Something wrong, Ash?"_ Anabel asked.

"_I still wish I had a chance battling his powerful Steel-type Pokémon,"_ Ash mumbled, but felt confident that his next two matches would satisfy his challenge.

* * *

"_Help!"_ someone cried. _"My Golem is rolling out of control downhill!"_ It was true. There was a Golem rolling down a high and precariously steep incline.

"_Go-oh-oh-oh-le-em-em!"_ Golem shouted, trapped within its own shell.

The Golem rolled dangerously fast towards two unsuspecting people. They were merely two women, oblivious to a flattening fate that would capture them if they did not get off of its path. One of them was tall, blond, foreign, and wore a purple dress. The other girl was a tanned, barefoot, mystical hula dancer with a long blue skirt, a blue top piece, large red flowers on her ears, and two red anklets. The latter was in greater danger of being run over by the Golem. The blond woman was the first to discover the oncoming crisis.

"_Phoebe, watch out!"_ she cried, jumping out of the Golem's destructive path. The hula girl named Phoebe was frightened by the sudden news. She saw the approaching Golem, screaming at the top of her lungs. She reflexively tried to jump out of the way as her friend did, but ended up twisting her right ankle at the drastic turn. The poor traction between the ground and her bare foot tripped her. She fell upon the ground with seemingly no hope of survival.

"_I got you!"_ a man shouted, having swept Phoebe off the ground and carried her away. As for the Golem, the man's Aggron stopped the rolling Megaton Pokémon from going further; the Iron Armor Pokémon was released to be of assistance prior to the peril.

"_Phoebe!"_ the woman exclaimed. _"Is she okay?"_ She ran to the man who saved the young Ghost-type Master of the Hoenn region. She immediately recognized him. _"Oh! Long time, no see, Steve!"_

"_Hey, Glacia,"_ Steven greeted nonchalantly, not facing her since he was still examining Phoebe's unconscious form.

"_Well, how is she?"_ Glacia asked, apprehensive about her fellow Trainer's health. Steven stood back up, facing her directly this time.

"_Phoebe will be fine, I assure you,"_ he said, changing the mood after that said.

"_Bad news, right?"_ Glacia filled in. Steven nodded.

"_Other than her resting right now, her ankle is injured so she can't participate in any battles for a week or so,"_ Steven explained, clasping Glacia's hands. Glacia retracted her hands in shock.

"_B-But Phoebe can't miss out her battle with Trainer Ash two days from now!"_ Glacia cried. _"Phoebe and I've been looking forward to this all month long! So much for being the granddaughter of a Mt. Pyre guardian…"_

"_Hey!"_ a young voice yelled, running towards them in the distance. Ash, Anabel, and a ten-year old girl ran up to them.

"_Excuse me, but have you seen a Golem about yea high?"_ the little girl asked sheepishly, raising her hand high to indicate the Golem's height.

"_Do you mean the one that rolled by here earlier?"_ Steven asked. The girl gasped and started to break down crying.

"_Ohh… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I sorry!!!"_ she cried, grabbing Steven's hands and swinging him around for forgiveness. _"Did my Golem hurt anyone?! I so sorry!!"_

"_T-take it-t eas-y-y-y,"_ Steven said, shaken around by the young girl. She stopped and released Steven's hands. _"Ahem… don't worry about it, Miss. My Aggron's got your Golem nice and safe. Were you two training for the upcoming Ever Grande Conference?"_

"_Uh-huh! Golem and the rest of my Pokémon are going to win, just like Mister Ketchum right here!"_ she exclaimed cheerfully, pointing to the dumbstruck maturing Trainer.

"_Hi,"_ Ash said, quickly raising a hand hello. Anabel elbowed him slightly.

"_Be more polite,"_ she whispered.

"_Oh, uh__… __Hey, Steven; didn't expect us to meet again,"_ Ash said, earning Anabel's cheek peck of approval.

"_Ash, good… and bad timing,"_ Steven said, look down at Phoebe's sleeping body. _"Your next opponent was supposed to be Phoebe, this girl right here. However, she sprained her ankle in trying to avoid the Golem and—"_ The Golem Trainer cried into hysterics again.

"_Easy there; don't worry about it too much,"_ Anabel assured her. The girl calmed down, still sniffling a bit. _"You were saying Steven?"_

"_It'll take a week or so for Phoebe to get back on her feet again so she can't take up the battle with you,"_ Steven resumed. _"So it looks like Ash wins by forfeit."_

"_No way!"_ Ash shouted heatedly. They all stepped back from his sudden burst rage. An honest battler he was, he never took the easy way out, even if it was lying on the ground in front of him. _"I'm not going to accept a forfeit, not after all we've been through! Isn't there a substitute?"_

"_Well, Glacia can't do it since she's here as a guest rather than an official Elite Four member,"_ Steven said, musing on a compromise.

"_I only have weak, recently captured Pokémon on me since the rest of my powerful Ice Pokémon are home,"_ Glacia explained, sympathetic to the situation. _"And the home's Poké Ball transport machine is… how you say, on the fritz, until repairs are complete."_ Ash turned away in grudging disgust.

"_Argh! What rotten luck!"_ he shouted, desperately maintaining the remnants of his level-headedness.

"_Don't give up just yet, Ash,"_ Anabel said, having come up with what she believed her best idea for the situation at hand. _"How about you face Steven like you've always wanted to?"_ Ash stopped his early tantrum, drinking every alluring, sincere word from her gentle lips.

"_Anabel! That's an awesome idea!"_ Ash exclaimed, immediately hugging her tightly. She promptly tried to return the hug if it were not for Ash already suffocating her. Ash released her from his bear hug, allowing her to properly embrace him in return. _"Steven, are you up for it? You said it yourself."_ An amiable smile formed on Steven's face.

"_I'd be honored, Ash, but it won't be a full on Six-on-Six battle,"_ Steven said.

"_Better a battle than none, I always say,"_ Ash replied. Everyone laughed lightheartedly, having found the perfect compromise to satisfy them all. _"Thank you, karma."_

_

* * *

_"_We're here,"_ Anabel said, gripping Ash's hand in hers tightly out of nervousness. The dark of night nearly covered their path to the spacious Ever Grand Lake if it weren't for the brilliant shine of the crescent moon above their heads.

"_Anabel, relax,"_ Ash whispered. _"I've dealt with a situation between a Cresselia and a Darkrai back at Canalave City before so no need to worry."_

"_Pi,"_ Pikachu agreed.

"_But you've never dealt with a situation that could decided the entire fate of the world, nay, the universe!"_ she exclaimed. Ash looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_Anabel, did I ever mention to you about all my adventures regarding Legendary Pokémon and saving lands from psychos and self-destruction?"_

"_Tell me later; here she comes!"_ Anabel whispered, hopping quickly and anxiously.

A colorful rainbow light shimmered from the center of the lake. Several water ripples had originated from that very spot. The Pokémon they have been expecting slowly rose from the clear, placid depths. It started with a crescent-moon-shaped head, past the neck, and finally the tips of the pink ring-like wings. The Pokémon stared at the pair from a far, slowly hovering towards them a moment later with a gorgeous aurora trail emitted from the tail.

_I've been waiting for you two,_ she said.

"_That's telepathy Cresselia's using,"_ Ash said. Anabel elbowed him lightly to silence him. _"… Sorry."_ Pikachu sighed quietly. They all heard Cresselia giggle softly.

_I must agree with all your friends that you two make the cutest couple,_ Cresselia said. _And most important one to date._

"_What do you mean?"_ Ash asked. Cresselia began to speak in a tone so soothing and delicate that Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu were all ready to listen with open hearts:

_The deity of death, the master of distortions,  
Reborn from shadows in powerful proportions.  
The door to its core has sealed away,  
Courtesy of interlopers who shun the day.  
The plague of corruption will begin,  
Infecting more creatures as the sun becomes dim.  
The aura of darkness shall consume the land  
Lest a gentle hero lends out thy hand._

_Descendant of a hero and a fair queen,  
Assisted by a maiden and a foe once mean.  
Branches of kin far spread apart,  
United by the enigma of a regional chart.  
If hope is lost, then tragic shall decree  
That allies offer aura for the ultimate plea.  
The hero decides and will forever believe:  
Birth by aura, the purest solution to conceive! _

_SO SAYS THE AGENT OF THE LIGHT!_

Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu glanced at each other in astonishment, recalling the same prophecy told by Darkrai back in Pallet Town almost a month ago. But for Cresselia to know of this and not pursue Darkrai, the messenger of the dark, to stop its business, this was a grave situation that needed to be handled delicately and treated as soon as possible. While Cresselia, the agent of the light, had retold the prophecy in a kinder tone, a forboding omen was still a forboding omen. The only difference was that there was hope in Cresselia's voice.

"_Cresselia, please tell us what's going on,"_ Ash requested urgently.

"_Pika Pikachu!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"_What they said,"_ Anabel replied. Cresselia looked at the three of them pensively. They were desperate for the rumor that continually haunted them in the form of Darkrai and its nightmares. They hoped Cresselia can clarify Darkrai's warnings and what it tried to convey onto them without being too brutal about it. Other than healing them of Darkrai's scars, Cresselia would tell them tonight.

_So you have asked for it, so shall you three receive,_ Cresselia said, emanating a powerful aurora aura from her body. The three were surprised by the power given off by the Lunar Pokémon. _Do not fear my power. My power is here to show you the truth. Only under the nights of the crescent moon can I release my full power._ A bright flash of rainbow light engulfed the four of them, no witnesses around. There weren't even any wild Pokémon around to observe the show.

"_Cresselia, where are you taking us?"_ Ash and Anabel asked, feeling the bright light taking hold of their bodies. They stared into Cresselia's glowing purple eyes, seeking enlightenment to their distraught confusion.

_To your future…_ Cresselia replied; the light grew stronger around them. _Come with me!_

_

* * *

_**I think I'll just place another cliffhanger here just to toy with you all. Their interaction, along with Ash's new battle with Steven, will be on the next chapter.**

**If you would please review, it will be much appreciated. I want to listen to your thoughts regarding this chapter.**

**Ciao! **


	39. Vs Steven

**I, again, thank you all for the kind and helpful reviews. I feel as though I am truly improving with each new chapter I create. I will keep on going until the series of my own creation come to its ultimate end. I do not have much to say as always except this one important message:**

**R.I.P. Madeleine Blaustein (1960 - 2008), Meowth's former voice actress; you will always be remembered by many Pokémon fans… Just felt like I needed to give her credit for the Pokémon fame.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**_Come with and see!_ Cresselia yelled; her lunar powers to the highest under the crescent moon. Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu held each other tight enough, apprehensively preparing for this clairvoyant journey through Cresselia's abilities.

"_Not so fast!"_ a dour voice yelled. Cresselia and her company looked up in the night sky, witnessing what seemed to be a fireball of pure darkness flying towards them.

_You!_ Cresselia hissed, glaring at the encroaching darkness.

Ash sensed the threat from Cresselia's reaction, covering Anabel and Pikachu with his own body. The aurora sphere of light that Cresselia created for her and her truth seekers was nearing completion. By the time of the departure, the shadowy fireball penetrated through the sphere. Cresselia's pure light had eliminated it, revealing its true form.

"_Darkrai!"_ Ash and Anabel shouted in astonishment. Before anything else could take place on the partially calm night, Cresselia's blinding light completely engulfed the five of them. After a moment had passed, the lake was empty with no traces of the beings that stood near its grounds.

* * *

"_Uh… wh-what… is this?"_ Ash asked, opening his eyes slowly. His first sight was blinded with a new white light. His eyes gradually became accustomed to the sight. He saw that he was in nowhere, yet somewhere else at the same time. Alternating streams of black and white swirled around in his new environment. Right in front of him, he found Anabel and Pikachu floating lifelessly in this new dimension. _"Anabel! Pikachu!"_

"_A-Ash?"_ Anabel asked, worn out from the trip. _"W-Where are we?"_ She stabilized her position upright as Ash held onto the awakening Pikachu.

_I take it you both had survived the trip?_ Cresselia's voice echoed. The Lunar Pokémon rematerialized before the couple, accompanied by their unexpected guest.

"_Cresselia, where are we? And what's Darkrai doing here?!"_ Ash demanded immediately.

_I sense your frustration towards Darkrai because of his way of explaining dire consequences and to your significant other, no doubt,_ Cresselia said, briefly glancing at the Pitch-Black Pokémon floating near her. Anabel's face gave off a little red hue while Ash stared at her blankly. _And I am not exactly on friendly terms with Darkrai either, but we, as Legendary Pokémon in service to others, have placed our differences aside for this situation._ They heard Darkrai grumble in agreement.

"_Darkrai is a Pokémon of a few words, it seems,"_ Anabel said.

"_Of course Darkrai doesn't bother talking to us,"_ Ash said, still feeling uncomfortable with Darkrai around. _"It 'explains' to us with its mad and insane nightmares!"_

"_Ash, calm down,"_ Anabel said, holding him back. _"Let them explain first about this whole prophecy and our futures."_ Ash exhaled, slightly nodding to allow them to continue.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu sighed in concern.

_Okay then, but just so we can make this short by ignoring formalities and that no one will notice that you two are missing, we will each show you two visions of what we have received from divine sources that will end up as your future depending on your actions and consequences,_ Cresselia explained, grudgingly hovering backwards to allow Darkrai the lead. _Darkrai will first show you the first part. However, be warned that there is a reason that Darkrai is in charge of this one. And I am actually glad I didn't have to be a bearer of bad news. _

"_Enough talk,"_ Darkrai said, raising an arm to stop Cresselia. It advanced to the center of the blank dimension. It formed a sphere of black and red in its hands, allowing it to grow up to Darkrai's size. _"Behold the corrupted deity of death in this vision! Dark Void!"_ Darkrai launched the black and red sphere below, allowing it to overtake the entire dimension with the occupants alongside. The space around all of them had changed, following the nightmarish transitions created by Darkrai's abilities.

* * *

_Gloom and destruction had stretched far and wide in many lands. The world that Darkrai had showed them unraveled below their feet. While they convinced themselves that this was nothing more than a frightening illusion, the darkness and fear produced felt as real as their own existence. It was too shrouded to see anything at first. It was only until Darkrai was ready with its presentation that they experienced firsthand the horror that waited all life, both human and Pokémon, in the approaching future._

_From the blackened sky was where they all observed. The land below them resembled a barren desert region, apparently affected by the destruction Darkrai and Cresselia foresaw. Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu remained speechless for they saw a thing or two that stood out from the desolate desert._

_From the high aerial distance, they made out a young, familiar human around the age of eighteen opposing a draconic, jet-black and silver armored monster of massive proportions. A horrible black aura emanated from the beast as it roared to the black and red sky above. Under its command, black twisters were released from its serpentine body to capture the human. Despite the human's young age, he skillfully fired several spheres of deep blue aura from the palms of his hands after avoiding the black twisters. The spheres themselves seemed to not harm the shadow creature, but instead eroded away small portions of the beast's visible dark aura._

_The blackened deity of death, sensing its own strength disappearing with each sphere that made contact, teleported to a farther distance out of fear and desperation to further preserve itself. It was not controlled by anyone, meaning it was free to rampage any place it had set its menacing eyes upon. Ash and Anabel continued to watch intently at this war scene as the Pokémon gazed at them contemplatively. Darkrai focused to keep its vision going. _

_The black beast roared again, this time vanishing in a thick, black, hazy smoke. The dark gaseous molecules had quickly spread apart, erasing all traces from its original spot. Feeling that the threat had reached a standstill for now, the lone human made a signal that summoned three more allies._

"_E-Err, can't… maintain… for long,"_ _Darkrai grumbled, struggling to keep the projection active._

"_Darkrai, try to hang on a little bit longer,"_ _Ash pleaded, anxious to see the vision of the predicted future to the end. _

_Some details of the vision started to fade as time wore down Darkrai. The three allies the young man called to the barren field were obscured, but Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu mentally took note of their silhouettes before they vanished from sight. Two of his friends were human while the third was a small Pokémon. The two human allies were of separate gender. The female of the group tended to the supposed leader's minor injuries, which merely involved restoring utilized aura and minor wounds. The second man, shady and mysterious, briefly cracked his knuckles before taking a Poké Ball out of his pocket and releasing a Flying-type, probably to search for the fleeing monster in the desolate desert, formerly known as the once proud Orre region. _

"_Can't… hold!" Darkrai shouted, having allowed its arms to fall limp at its sides. The bleak world started to retract to the center. The blank dimension slowly returned.  
_

_Before Darkrai had finally given out from the strain, a brightly rainbow-colored Pokémon flew across the sky. The creature of shadows suddenly ambushed it, ensnaring it with streamer-like appendages…_

_And the rest became history…_

_

* * *

_The group returned to the empty black and white dimension in a black flash. Darkrai slowly hovered lower, finding a spot to regain its strength. Cresselia gave a courteous, albeit reluctant, nod to the Pitch-Black Pokémon, acknowledging the fact that it was actually willing to help the cause. She approached Ash and Anabel next.

"_Cresselia, I didn't recognize that place we were just in,"_ Anabel said, somewhat shaken by the experience. She held onto Ash tightly, trying to regain her stability. _"And who were those people fighting that horrible monster I saw in Darkrai's bad dreams?"_

"_I think I saw myself fighting that beast,"_ Ash said; his voice slowly increasing in volume. _"And I can use Aura Sphere!"_

"_Pi Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"_What's up?"_

"_Pikachu said that he thought he also saw him and me helping you in that intense battle,"_ Anabel translated. _"But Pikachu couldn't make out the third human. Pikachu said that guy looked scarily familiar."_ Ash, Anabel, and Pikachu directed their sights on Cresselia, wanting more answers to newly risen questions.

_You must trust us that this is very true and very real,_ Cresselia said. _Darkrai and I had received these revelations from two all-powerful sources. One of the sources had requested to remain anonymous until the time was right to reveal its identity. The second was through the all-seeing eyes of the Original One._

"_O-Original One?"_ Ash repeated incredulously, hearing the familiar omnipotent title.

"_Do you mean THE Arceus itself?"_ Anabel inquired; she was as dumbstruck as Ash was. _"How?!"_

_I would never, and I mean never, fool around with the sacred names of the higher authority,_ Cresselia said. _But now is not the time to go into detail about how Darkrai and I received this foretold grim prophecy._

"_But what about your titles of 'messenger of darkness' and 'agent of light'?"_ Anabel immediately asked. _"It was bothering me for a bit that you and Darkrai would say them at the end of the prophecy."_

"_Pika Pika!"_ Pikachu agreed.

_Also given to us by the Original One in order for you to identify us from other Darkrai and Cresselia in the world,_ Cresselia explained. _There is more than one Legendary Pokémon of each species in this world, but we are all intelligent enough to avoid contact with humans unless it's truly necessary, as in your case._

"_But your behavior and attitude towards Darkrai; how do you explain that?"_ Ash asked. Anabel, Pikachu, Cresselia, and even the recovering Darkrai gave him a deadpan look.

_It's just a natural instinct Cresselia have,_ she explained dully. _Darkrai unintentionally harm others with their inborn nightmare defenses while Cresselia clean up their mistakes, in a sense, by healing the desperately suffering._

"_Cresselia, get on with this dream meeting before I lose more than my patience and tolerance,"_ Darkrai threatened, pointing at the Lunar Pokémon with a scornful claw.

_You see?_ Cresselia pointed out, listening more to Darkrai's frustrated growls. _Now, the second part of your futures are unclear, to tell the truth. Depending on how you all will do against the deity of shadow death… well, all I can do right now is to give you a mere collection of voices as provided by the Original One._ Cresselia lit the dimension in an aurora illumination. As was the same with Darkrai's Dark Void, Cresselia's holy light surrounded the entire group. They all still feel part of the blank dimension they arrived in, but inaudible voices started to fill the space, becoming clearer with each passing second.

* * *

"_That's it! Push! Breathe! Push!" a voice of a young woman yelled._

"_I-I'm trying!" a recognizable voice, belonging to Anabel, replied, straining. "N-Nurse!!"_

"_Easy does it," the nurse said calmly. "Easy… Easy… Easy!" _

_A brief silence soon followed. Ash and Anabel wondered if that was the end of Cresselia's second revelation. Cresselia shook her head no; her serene purple eyes were still glowing. They all heard a deafening scream, to which everyone, sans Cresselia, covered their ears. The scream was followed by cries of a baby moments later. No… Another cry, different from the first, was heard. There were two babies crying in the background._

"_Congratulations, Miss Anabel!" a male voice exclaimed. "You gave birth to a pair of healthy twins, with the daughter leading. And giving birth at the age of nineteen is quite astonding! You're a strong-willed, young woman, Anabel." They all heard the future Anabel weep in overwhelming joy, as did the present Anabel, although hers were silent upon listening to this. Such news overwhelmed her, unable to decided what is truly happening in the distant future.  
_

"_Thank you, doctor," Anabel said softly. "May I please hold them?"_

"_Certainly. Nurse?"_

_Ash was bewildered at this second revelation, but noticed Anabel tearing up at what seemed to be the happiest news she had received in her life._

"_I now know what true love and happiness feels like," Anabel said; her tearfully jubilant voice echoed in the empty space. "Not only am I a mother now, but I'm the mother to HIS beautiful twins." _

_They heard the future Anabel cry once more, but could no longer differentiate if her weeping was of happiness or despair. It became to ambiguous for anybody to tell apart as Cresselia started to lose focus of her powers now. They heard the future Anabel cry out a name, which everyone assumed that it belonged to the father of her children and possibly her husband. The last cry was to inaudible to be clear._

"_A…A…s…!"_

_I'm afraid this ends, Cresselia moaned, unable to continue transmitting her revelation._

"_Cresselia, wait!" the present Anabel shouted, holding a hand out to her. The aurora light that surrounded them all dimmed. It shrank down to the center, leaving with a bright flash of white before all of their eyes._

_

* * *

_"_Cresselia, why couldn't you maintain it for another two minutes?!"_ Anabel shouted, gripping her hands around the neck of the startled Lunar Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu tried pulling her off while Darkrai gruffly chuckled at Cresselia being strangled by a furious Salon Maiden.

"_Anabel, what's going on?"_ Ash asked, pulling her off Cresselia by her ankles. Anabel released Cresselia, making her way to Ash in peaceful bliss.

"_Oh, Ash, you don't know how happy the second news makes me,"_ she sighed longingly.

"_About being a mother?"_ Ash inquired. _"Uh, sure; I guess it's cool."_

_It is as you have dreamed about it, Anabel,_ Cresselia said, communicating to the Salon Maiden's mind only.

_Cresselia, is he truly the father of the twins?_ Anabel asked, returning the telepathic conversation to Cresselia while shifting her lavender eyes in a certain direction. Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other blankly before looking at Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokémon merely shrugged.

_Indeed, he is; that much I can tell you,_ Cresselia said. _And the most ironic thing is…_

_What?_ Anabel asked anxiously.

_You're still regarded as a pure virgin by the time you give birth at the age of nineteen, Anabel,_ Cresselia said calmly. Anabel gaped, hearing something that she felt was out of place.

_W-What do you mean that I'm still a virgin?_ Anabel asked disbelievingly. _How else is a human woman supposed to receive children?!_

_Think about the last lines of the prophecy,_ Cresselia advised.

_Hmm, 'Birth by aura, the purest way to conceive,'_ Anabel mused, coming to a startling conclusion after a few brief minutes. Ash and Pikachu floated about in leisure with Darkrai closely watching their every move. _I never knew it can go like that. Is that how it comes to be?_

_I said 'lines,' not 'line,' Anabel,_ Cresselia reiterated. Anabel pouted. _You're close, but not there yet._

_What else is there?_ Anabel asked impatiently. _The line before it said, 'the hero decides and will forever believe.' I don't see how that ties into it._ Anabel pondered for another moment, creating and playing several possibilities in her head. They were mainly positive; she assured herself that she would live a happy, normal life with the one she loved after all of this was over. Cresselia heard all of these ideas, shaking her head in mild sadness.

_Poor girl doesn't get,_ Cresselia sighed to herself, briefly glancing at Ash pretending to swim in air with Pikachu. _'If hope is lost, then tragic shall decree that allies offer aura for the ultimate plea. The hero decides and will forever believe: birth by aura, the purest way to conceive.' She should have noticed that his voice wasn't around at the time her twins were born. If she figures out the truth about him, she might become reluctant and depressed. But then, she deserves to know for the greater good._

"_I've had enough!"_ Darkrai shouted, finally fed up with the horseplay it was forced to watch. _"If we have nothing else to show these mortals, then our mission is over. This ends now!"_

Darkrai, in a huff of rage, formed another sphere of red and black in its hands. It ultimately dispelled the blank dimension; darkness had ended the meeting. It all went blank…

* * *

"_Hey… Wake up!"_ a distant voice yelled. From the opening of eyes, Brock came into view carrying a sleeping Pikachu. _"Ash? Anabel?"_

"_Uh, hey Brock; what's up?"_ Anabel asked groggily, not budging an inch of her body. She was tired as well as Ash from their little nocturnal excursion.

"_Well, Ash's new match with Steven is starting in a few minutes,"_ Brock explained, twiddling his fingers. _"And everyone was wondering where their champion went off to."_

"_What?!"_ Ash shouted, suddenly sitting upright. He heard Anabel's brief yelp, having felt her body strangely on top of his own. The couple heard Brock stifle a laugh.

"_Also, I think you two are still a year or two too young to do it,"_ Brock snickered; his face turning red from the blood rush. _"And that's not how you do it either, even without clothes."_ Confused on what the somewhat perverted Pewter City Breeder was talking about, Ash and Anabel discovered that the lower halves of their bodies crossing each other with Anabel's legs on top of Ash's waist.

"_Huh?"_ Ash grunted, confused by this strange position. Anabel reacted not as mildly as he did. She shrieked, retracting her legs back while getting off the hotel bed they were inexplicably placed on. Anabel ran to the bathroom, screaming at every breath she took. Pikachu woke up, startled by the scream and ran out the door hastily. _"… What's going on here?"_

"_Uh, forget I said anything,"_ Brock said, regretting his decision on bringing that up. _"Honestly! You two were like that when I came in to check on you. And I was just kidding about the match with Steven being today. It's really tomorrow!"_ Brock felt a sharp pain on his right thigh and found himself trembling and falling.

"_Croa… Croa… Croa,"_ Croagunk chuckled, having used Poison Jab on his Trainer. He promptly dragged Brock away to give Ash some peace while also feeling that Brock might have gone too far.

"_What a morning,"_ Ash mumbled, collapsing back to sleep and ignoring the rude awakening on this normal day.

* * *

"_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!"_ the announcer greeted, accompanied by the loud roars of the energetic crowd. _"I'm sure you all heard the news that the Hoenn Elite Four member, Ghost Master Phoebe, assigned to confront Ash Ketchum suffered a minor ankle sprain from a training accident…"_

"_Boo!"_ the spectators groaned disapprovingly, making disdainful gestures and pointing their thumbs down. The little girl that owned the Golem responsible for almost costing Phoebe's life withdrew in embarrassment, remaining quiet and secluded despite the compromise regarding today's match from two days ago.

"_But!"_ the announcer interjected. _"Fortunately for all of us, former Hoenn Champion Steven Stone decided to humble all of us with his all-powerful presence!"_ The previous jeers were replaced by cheers as everybody was delighted to hear about the return of Steven. _"Steven, under young Ash's request, had taken Phoebe's stead for his second battle against the Hoenn Elite Four! Now then, here come our famous competitors now! And they shall play upon… the Rock Field! How fitting, considering Steven's choice for Pokémon!"_ The announcer had concluded the introductory speech as Ash and Steven entered the Ever Grande battlefield from opposite sides.

"_Combatants, come to the center of the field,"_ the referee commanded, ushering both Trainers to come forward. Ash and Steven had done so without breaking eye contact since they had first entered.

"_I look forward seeing your strength in battle, Ash,"_ Steven said, holding out an open, ring-covered hand.

"_Thank you very much, Steven,"_ Ash replied, grinning while accepting his handshake.

"_Know that while this is technically not a Champion battle, fight me with everything you've got,"_ Steven advised, retracting back his hand as did Ash. _"Remember to guard your weaknesses while trying to find mine. Because even if you do survive this battle, I can assure you that Wallace will show no mercy with his dazzling performances. He's powerful and skillful enough to be called both the Hoenn Champion and Contest Master."_

"_Got it!"_ Ash exclaimed, clenching a fist to his chest eagerly.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu agreed, looking equally determined as Ash did while riding on his shoulder.

"_Now you two can break,"_ the referee said, allowing the combatants to resume their places. _"This new Elite Four battle is now between Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and former Champion Steven Stone of Mossdeep City! This battle will be Three-on-Three with no time limit. The battle will end if all three Pokémon on either side are deemed unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon and begin!"_ With the high raise of the flags, both Ash and Steven had drawn their first Poké Balls into their hands.

"_Skarmory, let's go!"_

"_Torkoal, I choose you!"_

The Pokémon were released and the battle commenced. Skarmory glided in the air, glaring at its Fire-type opponent with innate fury. Torkoal, on the other hand, started to break out in tears under the piercing eyes of Skarmory.

"_Uh, Torkoal, don't let Skarmory get to you like that,"_ Ash said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"_Overemotional Pokémon won't help you win, Ash,"_ Steven said. _"Now Skarmory, start off with Steel Wing!"_

"_Torkoal, Iron Defense!"_

"_Tor!"_ Torkoal grunted, withdrawing into its hardening shell. Even with its head safely inside the front cranny, the Coal Pokémon could still hear Skarmory's metal screeching cries from the outside.

"_Skaaaaar! Skaaaaar!"_ it shrieked, flying even closer towards Torkoal with sharp, glowing wings. It struck Torkoal with sufficient force to lift the shell off the ground and flying into a large rock peak. Torkoal's shell ricocheted off the peak with a lower momentum upon fling back to Skarmory.

"_Skarmory, strike Torkoal again with Steel Wing!"_

"_Torkoal, hang in there!"_

"_Torr-orr-orr!"_ Torkoal cried, subjected to being trapped between a rock and a hard place. The Armor Bird Pokémon continued striking Torkoal's shell on the side back and forth as if it was a game of paddleball.

"_I can't let Torkoal bounce around like this,"_ Ash said through gritted teeth.

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_We've got to try something before Skarmory gets more of the upper hand,"_ Ash said. _"Torkoal, stick only your head out and use Heat Wave!"_

"_Tor! Tor-koal!"_ Torkoal shouted, spinning around from the rebound off the rock peak. The Coal Pokémon inhaled deeply and exhaled its scorching breath. The blazing wind covered Torkoal's entire body, which stopped Skarmory's Steel Wing upon contact while effectively pushing the Armor Bird Pokémon back.

"_Skarrr!"_ Skarmory screeched in pain, having felt the burning sensations of the air that protected Torkoal from its bombardment of Steel Wing.

"_Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!"_

"_S-Ska,"_ Skarmory coughed, unable to perform its command whilst still recovering from Torkoal's Heat Wave defense.

"_Torkoal, now use Flamethrower!"_

"_Tor!"_ Torkoal grunted, falling back to the ground after having successfully countered Skarmory. _"Tor-koooaaal!"_ Torkoal enhanced its Flamethrower with its own burning feelings for retaliation after the way Skarmory got away with smacking it back and forth. The Flamethrower charred Skarmory's abdominal area near its right wing. Skarmory could no longer stay afloat, forced to make a hazardous landing and depleting itself of the rest of its energy.

"_Skarmory is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Ash. _"The winner is Torkoal!"_

A brief moment of cheers flooded the Ever Grande Stadium; spectators were excited for Ash winning the first round but were more zealous about the brief, but intense battle. It was known that Ash's and Steven's Pokémon were powerful in their own rights with Ash's team regarded as the underdogs. After all, he was battling a former Hoenn Champion and triumphing over Steven will lead to another high-leveled battle with the current Hoenn Champion, who was also a Contest Master.

"_Skarmory, return!"_ Steven yelled, recalling his defeated Skarmory. _"Great job as always; I'll take it from here."_ Having decided on his second Pokémon the moment Skarmory was defeated, Steven did not hesitate throwing his second Poké Ball into the Rock Field. _"I choose Aggron!"_

"_Ag-gron!"_ Aggron roared, making a fierce entrance with a small quake upon landing on the ground.

"_Torkoal, can you still keep going?"_ Ash asked.

"_Tor,"_ Torkoal replied, panting. Ash knew his Torkoal was quickly worn from sending Steven's Skarmory to its place, but if Torkoal can last out while wearing Aggron the same way Skarmory to Torkoal then he would still stand out ahead.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced, swinging the red and green flags high.

"_Torkoal, time for our second victory!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"Use Flamethrower!"_

"_Tor! Tor-koooaaal!"_ Torkoal shouted, releasing another powerful stream of fire from its mouth. The attack struck Aggron head on with the latter guarding itself with its left arm.

"_Yes!"_ Ash exclaimed, watching his attack executed and accomplished with ease.

"_Agg,"_ Aggron growled, narrowing its eyes at its opponents. Ash and Torkoal both gaped from its seeming invincibility to the Fire-type attack.

"_Ash, did you remember that Aggron is a combination of Steel and Rock?"_ Steven asked; his tone sounded like a taunt. _"Fire attacks can only do half the damage to this Steel Pokémon. Earthquake!"_

"_Gron!"_ Aggron bellowed,dispelling the Flamethrower with a swing of its left arm. It jumped surprisingly high for a Pokémon its weight and stature. The Iron Armor Pokémon landed with having its descent enhanced by its full weight and hardened density. Visible seismic shockwaves were sent out from Aggron's impact, having pushed Torkoal aside like a rag doll. Torkoal was sent flying into a stadium wall as a result to its weakness, finally landing on the ground on its underside.

"_Torkoal is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Steven and his Aggron. _"The winner this round is Aggron!"_

"_Looks like Ash is down his first Pokémon, leading to another tie with Steven!"_ the announcer commented. _"I can see that everyone is currently at a hush at this sudden change of opponents and Steven Stone making a return to battling! Even I was speechless at the first round, observing that he was defeated early! Has he started to weaken from not being the Hoenn Champion anymore or has young Ash truly gotten stronger from previous battles against the various members he had faced?"_

"_Torkoal, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his defeat Torkoal into its Poké Ball. _"You were awesome. Your first victory over one of Steven's Pokémon should keep you preoccupied in a glorious state, assuming that you'll still cry about it."_ He sighed, preparing for his second Pokémon. _"Corphish, I choose you!"_

"_Corphish Cor!"_ Corphish exclaimed, excited for its chance to battle.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Corphish, use BubbleBeam!"_

"_Corphish-phish-phish!"_ Corphish shouted, spraying colorful bubbles at a high velocity from its pincers. Aggron raised its iron arms up to block. The bubbles exploded upon contact, giving the Iron Armor Pokémon the same amount of damage as Torkoal's last Flamethrower.

"_Ash, don't make this too easy,"_ Steven advised lightheartedly. _"Aggron, use Thunder!"_

"_Thunder?!"_ Ash repeated disbelievingly. _"And I was supposed to know that Steven's Aggron can use Thunder?"_

"_Ag-grooooon!"_ Aggron bellowed, having used its entire metallic body as a conductor and released a large sum of volts towards Corphish. The Ruffian Pokémon was badly fried from the attack, having barely survived the attack.

"_C-Cor… phish,"_ Corphish groaned, waving a threatening pincer at Aggron. Aggron snorted with similar ferocity, matching Corphish's unwavering determination.

"_Corphish, it's no good,"_ Ash said, holding up Corphish's Poké Ball in the air. _"Return!"_ The Poké Ball shot out a red narrow beam from the center meant to call Corphish back. The Pokémon avoided it. _"What? Corphish, what are you doing?"_

"_Cor Corphish Cor!"_ Corphish shouted angrily, glaring at Ash and waving its pincers at Aggron.

"_You… want to take Aggron down yourself?"_ Ash asked, receiving the vibe from Corphish's behavior and refusal to be substituted. He smirked, knowing that nothing will convince the Ruffian Pokémon otherwise. _"Well, we've been playing it smart but if you really want Aggron for yourself, then I can't stop you. But we're doing this together as we've always done!"_

"_Cor!"_ Corphish agreed, raising its pincer proudly in the air.

"_I must commend on your Corphish's stubbornness and bravery,"_ Steven said, crossing his arms. _"In order for you two to topple Aggron, your bond must be stronger than ours. Now Aggron, use Thunder again!"_

"_Corphish, dodge it!"_

"_Cor! Corphish!"_ Corphish shouted, evading the attempted electrocution of a powerful Electric attack. Aggron sent out several more Thunder attacks out of fury that Corphish easily avoided the first attempt.

"_Aggron, try a SolarBeam!"_

"_Aaaaag-gron!"_ Aggron roared, having quickly gathered solar energy with its head armor and fired the bright energy beam from its mouth.

"_Corphish!"_ Corphish exclaimed, playfully avoiding the SolarBeam.

"_Agg! Gron! Agg! Gron!"_ Aggronpanted, having fired several Thunder attacks and a SolarBeam in nonstop succession and thus exhausted itself. The buildup of frustration and careless waste energy wore it down unusually fast. Aggron rested on its right knee, catching its breath.

_A careless mistake on our part,_ Steven thought, disgusted at the vulnerability his Aggron was in now.

"_Corphish, quick! While Aggron is resting, use Crabhammer!"_ Ash commanded.

"_Cooooor!"_ Corphish shouted, scuttling swiftly towards the Iron Armor Pokémon with a glowing pincer. _"Phish!"_ Corphish struck the knee Aggron rested itself on, causing Aggron to collapse onto the ground from its weight. Aggron could not move, struggling to cope with its own weight until it had recovered enough strength to stand back up.

"_Ugh! A Crabhammer that powerful only indicates that Corphish and Aggron are on equal levels,"_ Steven said, amazed by the small Corphish's strength and resilience.

_Equal levels?_ Ash thought. _If Steven is right and Corphish and Aggron are somehow on the same level, then this attack should work._

"_Corphish! Corphish! Corphish!"_ Corphish exclaimed, happily hopping up and down while waiting for Ash's next command.

"_Corphish, I think it's time to try out the attack you recently learned,"_ Ash said. Corphish looked at him imploringly. Ash nodded. _"It's time to use Guillotine!"_

"_Corphish!"_ Corphish cheered, widely opening its white-glowing right pincer. _"Cor-phish!"_ The Ruffian Pokémon clamped its glowing pincer on Aggron's steel neck as hard as it could. At first, Aggron did not look affected by the attack. Corphish added more force to its clamp. Aggron suddenly gasped roughly and its eyes widened, struggling to get back up and break out of Corphish's pincer.

"_Aggron, before you lose all your strength, use one last Thunder!"_

"_A-A-Agg! G-Grooooon!"_ Aggron bellowed; static discharge coursing through its entire body.

With one last willful attempt to defeat its plucky opponent, Aggron converted its remaining energy into thousands of volts of electricity, shocking the life out of Corphish. With the Ruffian Pokémon still gripping Aggron's neck, it received an even more brutal electrocution from the Thunder. The Electric attack stopped, leaving Corphish steaming and burnt like fish sticks under a heat lamp. Aggron fell limp after a passing five seconds under the Guillotine. Corphish's legs allowed its own weight to give way. Neither Pokémon stood back up.

"_Both Aggron and Corphish are unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising both flags up. _"This is a draw!"_

"_This is one of the best battles I've witnessed in such a long time in the Ever Grande Stadium!"_ the announcer exclaimed; the audience was zealous and anxious. _"With both Ketchum and Stone down to their last Pokémon, who will win? Will Ash be able to reach Wallace or is Steven still too much for him to handle?"_

_

* * *

_"_This is so nerve-wrecking!"_ Dawn exclaimed, shaking from the excitement in rhythm to the cheers of the audience.

"_What else can you expect, Dawn?"_ Kenny asked. _"This is a battle between our favored and rising Trainer against a former Champion."_

"_Not to mention that Ash has gotten used to battling such high-caliber matched consecutively while being given breaks at separate times,"_ Brock added.

"_Anabel, you seem to be in better spirits than before,"_ Zoey said to Anabel.

"_Uh, you've noticed?"_ Anabel asked, cautious of allowing her and Ash's secret to be spread.

"_Yeah, I mean, I've noticed that you haven't looked or felt well earlier,"_ Zoey said. _"What was it about?"_

"_Oh, um, just some life questions,"_ Anabel said casually. Zoey raised a brow at her answer.

"_Life questions?"_ she repeated. _"You're still pretty much young as it is. And I especially don't think Ash is ready to take it up a notch yet."_

"_I… don't understand,"_ Anabel replied, candidly confused by what Zoey meant.

"_Whatever you say, Anabel,"_ Zoey chuckled. _"Whatever you say…"_

_

* * *

_"_Kudos to you for making it this far with me, Ash,"_ Steven said, recalling his Aggron. _"Only Wallace and a very select amount of Trainers got to meet my last Pokémon."_

"_But I thought Aggron was your strongest Pokémon; what's up?"_ Ash asked, recalling his Corphish.

"_Aggron assists Aron and me in unearthing rare stones and other valuable rock treasures,"_ Steven explained, holding out his final Poké Ball in front of him. _"But this Pokémon I hold in my hand is far stronger than Aggron and it is also one of my personal favorites. I only use this one on expeditions that require an even greater amount of force to unearth rare rocks. Metagross, let's go!" _

"_Me-ta!"_ Metagross bellowed upon its release into battle.

"_A Metagross?"_ Ash repeated, taking out his last Poké Ball. _"That is a powerful Pokémon indeed, but I'm no stranger to it. Gallade, I choose you!"_

"_At your command, Master Ash,"_ Gallade said, landing with a respectful bow to his Trainer. Steven glanced at Gallade curiously.

"_That's an interesting Gallade you have there, Ash,"_ Steven said. _"Being able to speak proper English with psychic telepathy takes a harsh amount of training."_

"_FYI, Steven; Gallade knew how to speak with telepathy before I caught him in Sinnoh,"_ Ash informed.

"_That would explain the blade-like gashes on Gallade's right eye and throat,"_ Steven said, examining Gallade one last time. _"Yes, this final bout will be interesting."_

"_Let the final battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Gallade, let's start off with Brick Break!"_

"_Roger,"_ Gallade said, extending the blades of his elbows while igniting them in white energy. _"Have at you, Metagross!"_ Gallade ran forward; his war cry increased in volume and intensity as he got closer to Metagross.

"_Metagross, fight back with Meteor Mash!"_

"_Met-tag!"_ Metagross grunted, holding up its right front leg in retaliation.

The large tip of its leg glowed with an orange, spiky barrier. Gallade had leapt into the air; he swung his white glowing blade at Metagross' lifted leg. The attacks collided, resulting in a brief power struggle that resulted with Gallade throwing Metagross off balance on its feet.

"_Gallade, now use Night Slash!"_

"_Hyaaah!"_ Gallade shouted, slashing down Metagross' forehead with a black glowing blade. The attack created a small, but noticeable indent on the upper corner of Metagross' head.

"_Metagross, float away!"_

"_Meta!"_ Metagross bellowed, lifting all four of its legs into their empty compartments on top of its head. _"Me-ta!"_ The Iron Leg Pokémon hovered away while Gallade gave chase.

"_Gallade, Psycho Cut! Let's go!"_

"_Psychic blade away!"_ Gallade shouted, swiping in the direction of Metagross and releasing a burst of his psychic energy in the form of the blade of his arm.

"_Metagross, use Shadow Ball!"_

"_Me…ta!"_ Metagross shouted, creating the Shadow Ball in front of its silver, X-shaped feature. It sent the Shadow Ball to counter the Psycho Cut, which it had done with ease due to the type advantage. The Shadow Ball remained just as strong as when it was released, blasting Gallade off the ground.

"_Gallade, you okay?"_ Ash asked.

"_Ugh, never… better,"_ Gallade replied, standing back up on his feet. _"Next command, Master Ash!"_

"_Okay; catch up to Metagross and use Brick Break!"_

Gallade ran after the fleeing Metagross, jumping from rock peak to rock peak provided on the Rock Field. The Blade Pokémon, after a few more jumps, had attained the same altitude as Metagross had. Gallade powered the blade on his left arm, ready to strike Metagross out of the air.

"_Metagross, use Psychic to stop him!"_

"_Met…,"_ Metagross hummed, lighting its red eyes with its bluish psychic abilities. The outline of Gallade's body glowed the same way as did Metagross' eyes. Gallade was paused in midair.

"_You can't match me when it comes to telekinesis,"_ Gallade retorted.

_We'll see about that,_ was the expression Metagross gave off. That and it had used its powers to communicate with Gallade's mind. The Blade Pokémon used his own innate abilities to fight off the mental hold over him. His features were more oriented towards physical combat rather than a mental duel, unlike the other members of his evolutionary line. Ralts… Kirlia… Gardevoir… They were better equipped in this kind of battle than him. But he still would not give up. There was a reason he was different, that he was meant to become a Gallade rather than a Gardevoir.

"_At least with being me… I can do this unlike Gardevoir,"_ Gallade grunted, unexpectedly breaking out of Metagross' powerful Psychic. _"Night Slash!"_ Gallade drove a dark powered blade down the indent he created earlier with his first Night Slash. Metagross closed its eyes in distress as the sharp pain had increased upon hitting that spot.

"_Go, Gallade!"_ Ash cheered. Steven looked grim; he was not about to let it go just yet.

"_Metagross, stop him with Hyper Beam!"_

"_Me… TA!"_ Metagross shouted, firing the powerful beam from the mouth near its underbelly.

"_Gallade, dodge it!"_

"_Hmph,"_ Gallade grunted, narrowly evading the attack by mere inches. He felt the frightening power that could have ended him if he did not move quickly enough. Ash's signal was faster than the Hyper Beam.

"_This is it, Gallade,"_ Ash said. _"Metagross cannot move now! Use Brick Break!"_

"_As… you… wish!"_ Gallade shouted, slamming the susceptible indent with momentous force due to gravity, giving even more suffering for Metagross. At that moment, Metagross regained mobility of both its body and its mental powers. Gallade remained in the air, having bounced off of Metagross using the last Brick Break as a spring.

"_Follow up with Charge Beam, Gallade!"_

"_Metagross, use Shadow Ball!"_

Each Psychic Pokémon had gathered the remaining energy for their respective attacks. Static discharged out of Gallade's fully extended blades as the electrical power formed in his hands. The Shadow Ball in front of Metagross crackled from its overflowing, black, ethereal energy.

They promptly unleashed their special attacks simultaneously, dramatically emphasizing that one of them would end up standing at the end. Gallade's Charge Beam matched the oncoming Shadow Ball; the latter coming to a halt upon colliding with the head of the Electric attack. The situation had remained at a standstill for another passing few seconds.

_Here's something creative for me to do,_ Gallade thought, smirking.

Gallade utilized his weak, but sufficient telekinesis to levitate himself closer to the Shadow Ball and Metagross. As the Blade Pokémon got closer, the force acted upon the Shadow Ball increased. The Shadow Ball started to budge backwards. Gallade went in closer, hoping to reverse Metagross' attack and blow it away with their powers combined. He continued moving closer and closer, but that was until the telekinetic hold over himself wore off.

"_Ta?"_ Metagross gasped, having calculated and predicted the result. Gallade fell in too fast, using himself to push the Shadow Ball back where both Pokémon were affected by the resulting explosion.

"_Agh!"_ Gallade yelped, having been sent in a daze in the air and managing to land on his feet. He was unstable in keeping his stance as straight as it should; this signified his eventual subside from the dizziness. Gallade held onto his head, retracting his blades back. _"N-Need to… sit down…"_

"_Gallade, hang tough!"_ Ash yelled, anxious about Metagross from the aftermath of the pervious blunder.

"_Metagross, answer me!"_ Steven yelled towards the cloudy spot where his Metagross was last seen.

"_Me… ta…"_

"_Metagross?"_

The smoke caused from the Shadow Ball's untimely explosion dissipated. Metagross' silhouette was made out to be okay. It was laying on its underside with all four of its legs spread out. The referee peered closer before announcing the final judgment. The ref already determined that Gallade was still capable of battling since he was still trying to regain balance from the dizziness. The vision of Metagross became clearer, having noted that it made no signs of movement since its silhouette was revealed.

"_Metagross is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee ultimately declared, raising a flag to Ash's side. _"The winner of the final round is Gallade. So the winner of this Elite Four battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_

"_Yes! Gallade, you did it!"_ Ash cheered, running alongside Pikachu towards his stabilizing Gallade.

"_Uh… I did?"_ he asked, fatigued from the fight and recovering from his brief dizziness. _"What… did I win?"_

"_You help us win the match against Steven and moved us up against Wallace two days from now,"_ Ash explained.

"_Pi Pikachu!"_ Pikachu concurred, making another peace sign.

"… _Satisfactory result,"_ Gallade said, smiling weakly before leaning on Ash. _"I need to lie down, Master Ash, if that is understandable."_

"_Of course,"_ Ash replied, placing Gallade's left arm over his shoulders while grinning over his latest victory.

"_Ash!"_ Steven yelled, beckoning him to approach him and Metagross. Ash slowly walked Gallade over as Pikachu maintained their pace alongside them.

"_What's up, Steven?"_ Ash asked; Gallade snored lightly.

"_I haven't had a match like that for years,"_ Steven said, impressed by their battle. He offered another congratulatory handshake to Ash, who immediately reacted to it with his free hand. _"Look; even our audience agrees with us."_ Both Trainers glanced around the round stadium, observing every cheering spectator they found, including Ash's friends. _"I thank you for everything, Ash."_

"_It's no problem,"_ Ash said modestly. _"We should thank that little girl and her Golem for giving us the time of our lives."_

"_True,"_ Steven chuckled. _"But I think we should allow her to seek us first because she might still feel guilty for causing Phoebe to panic and sprain her ankle."_

"_Well either way, I would have had an awesome match today since I consider the Elite Four so highly,"_ Ash said. _"And now, I can't wait to see Wallace!"_ Steven nodded, patting Ash's shoulder where Gallade was not resting on.

"_Best of luck against him,"_ Steven said, smiling confidently. _"You'll definitely be more of a match to him."_

"_I know one thing, though,"_ Ash said, looking grim all of a sudden.

"_Hmm? What's that?"_

"_Pokémon need me,"_ he said, looking contemplatively at Pikachu, then Gallade, and finally Anabel in the audience. _Mine… and others…_

_

* * *

_**Well, we are getting close to the holidays and thanks and praises to the Lord for today being a snow day. I accomplished a lot more things aside from this chapter. I will admit that I might have added too much spoilers, but it was just to keep all you readers something to look forward to in the future sequel.  
**

**If you would please review, it will be much appreciated. I want to listen to your thoughts regarding this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	40. Vs Wallace, Part I

**We have all made it this far with story. I am really impressed of its growth and development. The AbilityShipping One-Shot for Christmas is already up in my profile page if you're interested. The FireRedShipping story for New Year's may come around New Year's Eve or Day so keep your eyes peeled while you enjoy your holiday break. I will just cut to the chase and say…**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"_Lance, how is the Charizard doing?"_ Ash asked, using a videophone to call the Silver Town Stadium. On the receiver was Lance, watching over their Charizard recover from their trials and the new Pokérus strain in the emergency room. Nurse Joy and several of her Chansey were busy handling medical equipment while making sure the Charizard did not break free.

"_They're regaining self-control and have become less prone to violent fits if that's what you want to know,"_ Lance explained, quickly peering over at the clear, soundproof window behind him.

"_Man, I really hope my Charizard can come through soon,"_ Ash sighed. Pikachu mimicked his Trainer's concern.

"_Why would you even need Charizard now, Ash?"_ Lance asked. _"You're facing Wallace, a Water Contest Master. Charizard wouldn't do you much justice here unless you had some crazy scheme involving his flight."_

"_I know, but I want all my Pokémon ready to be called upon at any time,"_ Ash replied.

"_I understand, Ash, but Professor Oak and another professor he called for from a faraway region are working on the subject as we speak,"_ Lance explained. _"Everyone being worried is understandable. Even Liza and Charla flew here from the Charicific Valley and are praying for our Charizard's health… Well, Charla was praying more for your Charizard anyway."_

"_Uh, I see,"_ Ash chuckled uneasily.

"_Anyway, isn't about time you faced Wallace, according to the schedule?"_ Lance asked, metaphorically pointing to his wrist. Ash looked up to see the clock, noticing that the minute hand was nearly approaching the twelve from the eleven.

"_AAH! You're right, Lance!"_ Ash exclaimed, staggering out of his seat. Pikachu jumped off the counter, running ahead to the front door of the lobby.

"_Don't worry about the Charizard, Ash,"_ Lance assured with a solemn nod. _"Professor Oak and, from what I've heard, a new colleague of his from a faraway land are examining the strain. You shouldn't worry about the Charizard now since they're in trustworthy hands and worry more about reaching Wallace on time."_ He watched Ash hopping back and forth on one foot, having waited for Lance to finish. _"… I took up most of your time…"_

"_…"  
_

"_… Just go."_

"_Kay! Bye, Lance!"_

_

* * *

_"_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final match of the Hoenn Elite Four in young Ash's Challenge!"_ the announcer exclaimed; the audience roared jubilantly. _"As always, let us observe Ash if he can get past the Champion of this region to move on to the last one! Speak of the battlers, here they finally come! From the left is the debut of our ever gracious Hoenn Champion and Contest Master, Wallace of Sootopolis City! And from the right, our Challenger, Ash of Pallet Town, makes his hasting entrance!"_

As the announcer narrated, both combatants have entered in the previously selected Ice Field, granted to make the first round an interesting experience. Wallace had made a grand entrance, utilizing his Milotic's graceful powers of Aqua Ring and the ethereal glow of Safeguard to veil him in celestial water rings before promptly recalling his prized creature. Ash, on the other hand, appeared catching his breath along with his Pikachu. It was not a good example to set for thousands of fans in the Ever Grande Stadium; the same said for the millions watching at home. Even the Hoenn Gym Leaders, customary to watch the Champion battles live, were uneasy from watching the young man who had conquered them years ago act so reckless.

"_The boy should be thankful and more prepared in taking this Challenge seriously,"_ Mr. Moore said, crossing his arms.

"_Grandpa, cut him some slack,"_ Flannery said to her grandfather; her wild red hair flowing briskly by a passing soft wind._ "He was strong enough to beat me."_

"_No offense, dear, but you were not exactly the most responsible Gym Leader out there,"_ Moore said.

"_Hey! I was new to that stuff!"_ Flannery shouted, standing out of her seat in front of her grandfather. She felt a hand on her shoulder, suddenly pulling her back to her seat obediently.

"_Guys, please settle down,"_ Winona said, taking back her hand.

"_Oh ho ho ho ho! The lad's just enjoying himself after all!"_ Wattson chortled. _"No one said battles, especially this, had to be all serious!"_

"_Ditto!"_ Brawly exclaimed. _"That little dude knows how to rock this wicked Elite Four party!"_

"_I have to… somewhat agree with them, Moore,"_ Norman said, placing an arm around his wife, Caroline. _"After all, Ash has been a pretty good role model for both May and Max. Max has already done so well early on in his journey in Kanto thanks to all of their experiences."_

"_I trust him as a good friend for our children, dear,"_ Caroline concurred, resting her head on Norman's shoulder. Mr. Moore glanced from Wattson towards the Petalburg couple, lightening his demeanor a bit more.

"_Oh, very well,"_ Moore said. _"I know when I'M beaten…" _

"_Heh, those two are lucky to have you guys as parents,"_ Tate said, referring to Norman and Caroline. _"My parents still don't trust me enough to ride the Mossdeep Space Shuttle alone."_

"_Tate, behave yourself,"_ the female twin, Liza, scolded. Tate pouted, turning his head away.

"_It was not my fault Team Rocket had attacked while Max and I had the time of our lives, sis,"_ Tate retorted.

"_You could have made a better effort on being on your best behavior while we had guests, Tate,"_ Liza remarked, smirking.

"_What was that?!"_

"_You heard me!"_

The Psychic twin Gym Leaders were at a conflict and at each others' faces. As though it looked like a slap fight was about to break out between these two young Gym Leaders, Roxanne had fortunately stepped in, pulling both twins apart by the ear.

"_That's enough, you two,"_ Roxanne said calmly, still gripping their ears as the twins fidgeted from the pain. _"Sit back down so that we can watch this match in peace."_ Tate and Liza grumbled, reluctantly climbing back to their seats without another word. The other Gym Leaders gazed at her, surprised to see her handling of the twins. _"… What? I practically work with kids almost everyday at the Trainer's School in Rustboro City."_

"_My goodness, we could have asked you to baby sit our kids before they grew up,"_ Norman said. Roxanne felt flattered, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. She noticed that Juan was quiet the entire time, sitting peacefully at his seat with crossed arms, folded legs, and closed eyes.

"_Uh, Juan? You okay?"_ Roxanne asked, waving a hand in front of the former Grand Festival winner. Juan did not respond, barely breathing in front of Roxanne's hand as it was. _"Hello?"_

"_The match is starting,"_ he finally said, suddenly opening his eyes. Roxanne staggered back, caught by Flannery and Winona.

"_What's with him?"_ Flannery asked.

"_Wallace was one of Juan's former and best students in Pokémon battling and in Contests,"_ Winona explained. _"I can even say that he wants Wallace to show off his best work for Ash, both the power and beauty of Water Pokémon."_

"_And we won't be able to watch unless we sit back down,"_ Roxanne pointed out. The three female Hoenn Gym Leaders stepped back to their seats, having just observed Ash and Wallace shaking hands.

* * *

"_Your abilities have greatly improved since I last saw you at the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh,"_ Wallace said. _"It'll be an honor to go all out with my techniques on you, to make your trials worthwhile and my mentor proud."_

"_I'm ready when you are,"_ Ash said. Both Trainers slowly walked across the ice to their places on the battle as they had entered. There would have been fewer delays if the field had changed after they had said their last words before battle. But then again, the Committee was not always perfect on details…

"_This Hoenn Champion Battle is between Champion Wallace of Sootopolis City and Challenger Ash of Pallet Town!"_ the referee announced, about to recite the official rules for the battle. _"This will be a Six-on-Six Pokémon battle with no time limit! Both Trainers are allowed substitutions if they feel the need! There will also be a ten minute break and a Field Change once three Pokémon on either side are ruled out unable to battle! Trainers, good luck and begin!"_

"_Kay! I'll start this off!"_ Ash yelled, getting to battle position with a Lure Ball in hand. _"Totodile, I choose you!"_

"_To-to!"_ Totodile exclaimed, jumping and dancing in joy for being able to compete without slipping on the ice. _"Toto! Toto! Toto! Toto! Toto!"_

"_An interesting choice, using Totodile to start off,"_ Wallace commented. _"The least I could do is match it with a Pokémon of a similar personality. Ludicolo, grace us!"_

"_Ludicolo-colo-colo!"_ Ludicolo sang merrily, gracefully dancing on the ice. Totodile glared at it, proceeding to make several sliding steps and twirls on the ice without trouble.

"_Totodile, this is a battle, not a dance off,"_ Ash sighed, lightly placing his hand on his face. The audience was somewhat enamored by the opening performance between the two ecstatic Pokémon, finding it more cute than serious. The more serious spectators waited patiently for the real battle to start.

"_Your Totodile is eager, Ash,"_ Wallace said. _"Magnificent! I cannot deny it the introduction."_

"_Lu-di!"_ Ludicolo agreed.

"_If that's your way of saying that we're allowed the first attack, then thanks,"_ Ash said. _"Totodile, use Water Gun!"_

"_Toto-dile!"_ Totodile shouted, releasing a concentrated, narrow stream of water from its jaws.

"_Ludicolo, give us a little dance with Razor Leaf!"_

"_Ludi!"_ Ludicolo exclaimed. _"Ludi-colo! Colo! Colo! Colo! Colo!"_ Ludicolo cheerily spun its rotund body, unleashing its Razor Leaf attack from its furry yellow poncho. The whirl of Razor Leaves were forceful enough to block Totodile's Water Gun, disassembling the stream while still making way to the Big Jaw Pokémon.

"_Di-le!"_ Totodile shrieked, being forced to endure a barrage of sharp-ended leaves scraping against its small body.

"_If your Totodile can't stand up to that simple combination like that, then you have no chance on continuing your quest right now,"_ Wallace said, unaffected by the current battle status.

"_Ugh… Totodile, go in for a Slash attack!"_

"_Toto,"_ Totodile grunted, brushing off the Razor Leaf. The Big Jaw Pokémon skated on the ice, making full use of the decreased traction on the surface to increase its speed. _"Dile!"_

"_Ludi?!"_

Before Ludicolo could react, Totodile took a quick swipe of its tiny, but sharpened claws on the Carefree Pokémon's face. Ludicolo staggered back from the defacement, unintentionally slipping on the ice and landing on its bottom. Totodile came to a sliding stop upon reaching a tall ice peak, finding a grip on it before launching itself out under Ash's next command.

"_Totodile, Aqua Tail!"_

"_Dile!"_ Totodile shouted, pushing off from the iceberg. Its tail glowed blue, accompanied by the effects of water spiraling around it like a twister. _"To-to…"_

"_We're not falling for it again,"_ Wallace said. _"Ludicolo, use Giga Drain!"_

"_Ludi!"_ Ludicolo grunted, raising its large right hand high and ensnaring Totodile's muzzle close as it skated closer. Totodile's Aqua Tail abruptly disappeared upon capture. _"Lu… di…"_ Ludicolo's hand glowed green, engulfing Totodile in bright red light to signify the energy assimilation. The sinister glow of the red light had spread across the entire field, illuminating the Ice Field with Totodile's demise. _"Ludi…"_ Ludicolo stood up, refreshed from the pilfered energy.

"_Toto… dile,"_ Totodile coughed, ultimately collapsing from the enormous drain.

"_Totodile is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Ludicolo and Wallace. _"The winner is Ludicolo!"_

"_From my perspective, Totodile had put up a decent fight, but Ludicolo made quick work of it!"_ the announcer commented. _"Ludicolo seems to not be too exhausted from the battle against Totodile, though. Can Ash strike back?"_

"_Totodile, return!"_ Ash yelled, holding up its Lure Ball. Totodile was recalled from the beam._ "That was a decent fight you put up. You did your best and that's all that mattered."_ He placed Totodile's Lure Ball away, switching for another one. _"Type or not, I've got to be creative. Gliscor, I choose you!"_ Ash threw the Poké Ball, calling out his Fang Scorp Pokémon in a bright white flash.

"_Gli!"_ Gliscor exclaimed, diving towards the icy grounds in excitement over another chance. It landed on its tail. _"Gliscor Gli-aah!"_ Gliscor inadvertently slipped, earning another comedic value from the audience in humiliation. _"Gli-i-i…"_

"_This is apparently not a good day for me to battle,"_ Ash mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He noticed that tears streamed down Gliscor's face. _"Not again… Gliscor, don't worry about it and get ready to fight."_ Upon listening to his advice, Gliscor straightened out again, balancing itself on its tail again.

"_Gli Gliscor,"_ Gliscor said, eager and serious with an intimidating pose from its form.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Ludicolo, another Razor Leaf twirl!"_

"_Gliscor, into the air!"_

"_Scor!"_ Gliscor shouted, gliding high into the air and narrowly avoided a cheerful dance of sharp leaves from the Carefree Pokémon.

"_X-Scissor, Gliscor!"_

"_Gli… Gli-scor!"_ Gliscor shouted, slashing in the direction of Ludicolo with glowing pincers. The X formation it made from its swipes created a strong X-shaped energy blast that swiftly made contact on Ludicolo. The Carefree Pokémon was sliding backwards into an iceberg.

"_Gliscor, another X-Scissor!"_

"_Gli…"_

"_Ludicolo, Giga Drain!"_

"_Lu…"_

Gliscor dove in towards the vulnerable Ludicolo with glowing pincers. Ludicolo prepared for Gliscor's arrival, ensuring that its energy-draining system through its hands were at the ready. The Fang Scorp Pokémon got a glimpse of Ludicolo's plan and instead of faltering in the air from seeing the threat, it continued gliding down with the X-Scissor Ash had commanded it to use.

"_Gli-scor!"_

An eruptive collision ensued with Gliscor the first to give the final strike. Gliscor was sent spinning back in the air, regaining its stance mid air with its vampiric-shaped wings. Ludicolo's weakness to X-Scissor had rendered it incapacitated without getting the chance to even steal any of Gliscor's energy.

"_Ludicolo is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Ash. _"The winner is Gliscor!"_

Some were stunned; others were amazed. A Pokémon with the type combination of Ground and Flying had triumphed over a Pokémon that was of the Water and Grass variety. The two swift matches were unexpected, having expecting long, drawn-out power struggles instead of one-hit knock-outs. But it was time that everyone had learned that as one Trainer got even further into a powerful challenge like that of a regional Elite Four, it was either to defeat or be defeated.

* * *

"_Okay, I'd better not be the only one who was amazed by Gliscor's sudden competence,"_ Drew said. The others had nodded unresponsively. _"Hmmm, he's some Trainer all right."_

"_You can actually learn a lot from him,"_ Zoey said. Drew peered at her direction with a raised eyebrow. With a quick flick of his green hair, he proceeded to ask.

"_How so?"_

"_Ash has a battle style that can be used for both regular battles and Contest battles,"_ Zoey explained. _"I used to be old-fashioned, thinking that a Trainer has to stick to one or another. But through Ash's and Nando's examples, anyone can do either one."_

"_Regular battles are not my forte, but I did beat him in one battle back at Hoenn,"_ Drew said with a smirk. Zoey gave him a sarcastic look.

"_I bet that was the only battle you ever had against him,"_ Zoey said, crossing her arms. Not wanting to be beaten in a battle of wits, against _her_ of all people, Drew merely grinned back.

"_You want me, don't you?"_ Drew asked; a sly grin present on his face. Zoey, irritated, knew she had to draw the line somewhere. For some reason, no one else paid attention to their conversation despite being surrounded by friends and fans.

"_Fun-ny,"_ she said. _"Your attempts on hitting on me like when we met at Kanto months ago are destined to fail, cheesy rose boy."_

"_Okay, I admit I have an obsession with roses, but I know that I'm not cheesy,"_ Drew said smoothly, creeping an arm around her. _"Your hair even closely matches the color of a rose of flaming passion."_ Zoey exhaled, considering his attempts to be cute and admittedly well-developed.

"_Drew, do you really have such an attraction towards me since we met?"_ Zoey asked earnestly. _"I kind of thought you were into May or even your old friend, Solidad."_

"_Solidad's with Harley now and he's all she's been thinking about, even when he already has a girl on his arm,"_ Drew said, pointing out Ash at the Ice Field and Anabel a few seats away in order. _"She considers herself his number one fan along with Dawn, but you seem to remain sane despite having some feelings for him too."_

"_I'm a realist,"_ Zoey said. _"I know when I'm out-classed at something, only striving to become stronger so that my victory is real and not a dream. But seeing your way of showing your affections, I'm just not that easily wooed."_

"_But Ash did absolutely nothing but be… himself,"_ Drew said, trailing off from a conclusion that sprung into his head.

"_Good boy; now you're catching on,"_ Zoey said, satisfied. She patted Drew on the head, receiving an immediate brush-off.

"_Don't touch the hair,"_ he said, aggravated.

"_And now I'm turned off,"_ Zoey said, leaning back on her seat while casually placing her feet on the back of the seat in front of her. _"Just try again. You have nothing to lose."_

"…"

* * *

"_Ludicolo, return!"_ Wallace yelled, recalling his defeated Ludicolo. _"Marvelous battling as always, Ludicolo. Take a nice, long rest."_ With a graceful twirl of his cape, he quickly switched out for a new Poké Ball. _"Luvdisc, come out!"_

"_Luv-disc!"_ Luvdisc exclaimed upon its introduction to battle, balancing its thin body on the ice. Ash and Gliscor looked at it questioningly.

"_Can Luvdisc maneuver on the ice?"_ Ash asked.

"_Ash, your only concern in battle should be the safety of your own Pokémon,"_ Wallace advised.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_We're not going to let you fool us,"_ Ash said. _"Gliscor, use X-Scissor!"_

"_Gli!"_ Gliscor shouted, gliding down towards the Luvdisc that struggled to remain unwavering.

"_Luvdisc, dodge!"_

"_Luv!"_ Luvdisc exclaimed, laying flat on its left side. _"Luv-disc!"_ The Rendezvous Pokémon slid away, out of Gliscor's grasp. Gliscor had instead left a large X-shaped indent on the spot Luvdisc originally stood by on. The ice broke apart and the water underneath the X mark was revealed.

"_Gliscor, fly after it!"_

"_Scor Gliscor,"_ Gliscor said, obediently following the fleeing Luvdisc in the air. It kept a close on the spinning Rendezvous Pokémon, observing that the Water-type was basically doing nothing.

"_Now Luvdisc, use Sweet Kiss!"_

"_No! Gliscor, get away from it!"_ Ash shouted, fully aware of the hindrance of Attract if successful.

"_Gli-scor!"_ Gliscor cried, flapping its wings to brake and desist the pursuit. Luvdisc had sprayed miniature pink hearts from its tiny mouth that had quickly surrounded it. The hearts floated in different directions with Gliscor attempting to evade the majority of them until a counterattack was prepared.

"_Gliscor, above you!"_

"_Scor?"_ Gliscor asked, nervously tilting its head up to see that a pink heart, somehow attaining an aerial position far above the Fang Scorp Pokémon, flew right at it and worked its powerful magic on Gliscor's self-judgment and control.

"_Gliscor! Are you okay?!"_ Ash shouted, unaware if the Attract was able to take affect on Gliscor. Gliscor turned around to face its Trainer with two pink hearts literally replacing its beady yellow eyes before a sinister purple glow replaced the hearts. _"Not good…"_

"_Gli-Gliscor,"_ Gliscor said, completely disorientated with no awareness over its surroundings.

"_Your Gliscor has been rendered immobile from what I can see,"_ Wallace said. _"You might want to change Pokémon if you do not wish to lose Gliscor now."_

"_Fine,"_ Ash grumbled, grudgingly following Wallace's advice and held up Gliscor's Poké Ball. _"Gliscor, return!"_ The red beam from the center shot out, aimed at Gliscor. The Fang Scorp Pokémon inadvertently descended, bewildered by its confusion-inducing kiss. _"Er… Return!"_ Ash tried again at recalling Gliscor, but it moved out of the way again. _"Return! Return! Return!"_ Gliscor's erratic movements avoided all the red beams.

"_Uh-oh! Seems like Gliscor doesn't want to be called back!"_ the announcer commented.

"_Then we'll have to break this ailment by force,"_ Ash said, putting the Poké Ball away. _"I'm sticking with Gliscor."_

"_Confused or not, we're not going to hold back,"_ Wallace said. _"Luvdisc, use Water Pulse!"_

"_Luuuuuv!"_ Luvdisc shouted, forming the Water Pulse on the tip of its mouth, enlarging its size with every passing second.

"_Gliscor, stop Luvdisc with Screech!"_

"_Scor,"_ Gliscor sighed, dazedly floating in airspace. It suddenly reacted a second later, apparently having heard Ash's command. _"Scooooor…"_ Gliscor screamed a horrible noise; through everyone's vision, the Ice Field became distorted by the sound waves of Screech.

"_Luv?"_ Luvdisc pondered, sensing an oncoming threat. It had heard Gliscor's Screech, temporarily coming to a halt in charging its Water Pulse. Its flat body winced, struggling to adapt to the horrible sound.

"_Gliscor, quick! Steel Wing, let's go!"_

"_Scor Gliscor!"_ Gliscor shouted, feeling confident about pulling off the attack. It glided downwards with white, hardened vampiric wings. The purple glow flashed from its eyes. _"Scor…"_ The Fang Scorp Pokémon turned sharply to the left, slicing the top of an ice peak off with Steel Wing instead. The excessive force of accomplishing the feat had Gliscor fall limply from the air.

"_Luvdisc, combine Water Pulse with your Flail!"_

"_Luv-disc!"_ Luvdisc shouted, resuming the charging of its Water Pulse.

The Rendezvous Pokémon spun its heart-shaped body recklessly while keeping the water orb condensed, causing it to encircle Luvdisc with the concentrated water aura. Steams of water were emitted out of the new Water Pulse ring for show of power, captivating the audience while emphasizing the amount of potential damage that awaited Gliscor. It spun towards the falling Gliscor, tackling into it with an effective combination of its Water Pulse and Flail.

"_Scor!"_ Gliscor cried, flung into another iceberg. It caught itself on the icy ground with its pincers and tail, breathing heavily. _"Scor… Scor… Scor…"_ Gliscor regained its self-judgment, free from its earlier confusion after a mind-boggling collision into the iceberg.

"_Luvdisc, finish it with another Water Pulse up close!"_

"_Luv Luvdisc!"_ Luvdisc complied, skating and spinning across the ice towards Gliscor in a dangerously fast pace. Gliscor, with its back turned, was not anticipating a brutal attack coming up soon.

"_We've got to do something, but quickly,"_ Ash said to himself, noting that he and Gliscor did not have many options left. He observed Luvdisc's form of movement across the ice. _"Water Pokémon like Luvdisc, basically fish Pokémon, shouldn't be that agile on land. They belong in the water… That's it!"_ No longer did the need of murmuring to himself be needed, Ash called out to Gliscor. _"Gliscor, use Fire Fang on the ice behind you!"_

"_Scor!"_ Gliscor perked up, turning around quickly on the ice. Its mouth was ablaze, from the outline to the teeth. _"Gli-scor!"_ Gliscor chomped on the ice as directed, gradually melting into a large hole of frigid water. The heat had spread far enough for his plan to work.

"_Luv?!"_ Luvdisc shouted, noticing that its pathway to Gliscor was cut off by a significant large hole of water. If it had landed in the water, it would lose all the momentum gained from the ice while during the crucial period, Gliscor countered with a powerful attack. _"Luv! Luvdisc Luv!"_ With a fierce cry, the Rendezvous Pokémon leapt from the ice, over the hole, and pointed its mouth and water aura sphere at Gliscor.

"_X-Scissor!"_

"_Gli… Scor!"_ Gliscor shouted, immediately striking back at the last minute with glowing pincers. It had made a cross swipe at Luvdisc's Water Pulse; the two attack imploded on each other and flung the Pokémon into large ice peak structures. They collided with their backs, sliding back down. Everyone closely observed both Pokémon, watching Gliscor heavily stand back up while Luvdisc remained unconscious.

"_Luvdisc is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Ash. _"This one goes to Gliscor!"_

"_Gliscor, you did it!"_ Ash cheered. _"That makes it two victories for you!"_

"_Pi Pikachu!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"_S-Scor… G-Gli… Scor,"_ Gliscor cheered weakly, raising its arms up. It fell over, lying on its front with its arms still extended out. _"…Sc-Sc-Scor…"_ Many Gliscor fans stood up, witnessing Ash's Pokémon's absolute exhaustion.

"_Uh, looks like I spoke too soon,"_ the referee said. _"Gliscor is also unable to continue battling so this one's really a draw!"_

"_Just when you think one thing's set, it changes before you know it!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"So now Ash is down one Totodile and affectionate Gliscor! Wallace is down one Ludicolo and a loveless Luvdisc! After this next bout, we will be going into our ten minute break!"_

"_Gliscor, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his tired Gliscor. _"You've already proven yourself to be strong, but thanks for going the extra mile."_ He placed Gliscor's Poké Ball away while taking out a new Poké Ball after seeing Wallace gave his regards to Luvdisc. _"Kay! Now Grotle, I choose you!"_

"_Grot!"_ Grotle grunted, landing on the ice, instinctively finding its balance with its legs.

"_I was wondering when you would be using a Pokémon that's most effective against Water-types,"_ Wallace said, about to throw in his next Pokémon. _"Seaking, grace us with your presence!"_

"_Sea-king!"_ Seaking shouted, landing in the pool of liquid water previously created by Gliscor.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Okay, let's end this quick,"_ Ash said, clenching his fist tightly from the excitement. _"Grotle, use Energy Ball!"_

"_Grot!"_ Grotle shouted, taking a steady stance on the slippery ice. _"Grooooo…"_ The Grove Pokémon formed the sphere in its mouth; its bushes glowed green._ "Tle!"_ It fired the Energy Ball, the attack coming on in a quick velocity.

"_Seaking, use Horn Drill!"_

"_Sea!"_ Seaking shouted, causing the horn on its forehead to spin and destroy the Energy Ball on contact. The green remnants of the attack illuminated Seaking's horn while highlighting the graceful features of its flowing fins. Everyone was captivated by such brutal beauty. _"Seaking!"_ Seaking advanced forward, creating a path for itself by boring through the ice with its horn.

"_Grot Grotle!"_ Grotle growled, crouching into a defensive position. It felt confident that its hard outer shell would outlast Seaking's horn. Its Trainer did not agree.

"_Grotle, no! You're no match for that attack!"_ Ash yelled, frantically displaying signals to make Grotle move.

"_Grot?"_ Grotle asked, confused. It felt rumbling underneath the ice it stood.

"_Sea!"_

Seaking made an ambush, emerging underneath Grotle and piercing its underside with Horn Drill. Grotle attempted to let out a scream, but was cut off from the horrifying one-hit knock-out. The Grove Pokémon felt its stomach go numb with the rest of its body following the sensation. Seaking went back into the ice water with ease. Grotle landed on the ice, creating several cracks with an inert thud. Ash and several others watched in shock.

"_Grotle is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Seaking and Wallace. _"The winner is Seaking! We will now go to the ten minute break!"_

"_It looks like Seaking took full advantage to being in the water and over Grotle's lack of agility on ice!"_ the announcer commented. _"Like the ref had said, we will go to our break! The main question and concern on everyone's mind should be: Can Ash last after all this time battling various Elite Four members? The impossible feat was accomplished by a very few powerful Trainers! He should be ready to face anything by now, considering all his experience!"_

By the end of the first round, Wallace had gained a few more fans than Ash did. The first round victory accompanied by the alluring combinations of his Water Pokémon gave him the edge. Ash knew that he needed to liberate himself even further, relying on more than just unorthodox methods to win such battles. So while the young Trainer sat at the nearby bench, Juan entered the field, requesting Wallace to follow him. Ash briefly looked up; Pikachu waited for their friends.

_I wonder what's eating them,_ Ash thought, sensing stern seriousness from the interaction between former mentor and student before leaving. _He did so much better than me… _

_

* * *

_**I recalled trying to set Drew and Zoey up as a pair at the chapters of eleven, twelve, or so, giving just few, brief hints off like Drew's hitting on her and such. This is kind of why I decided to bring that up, just to be creative and start a possible trend in a community. If it works, it works. If it does not, then I tried. They do seem possible to become a couple, considering Zoey's credibility as a strong Coordinator and Drew respecting those as strong as or even stronger than he is. **

**So I would like to unofficially declare this couple as "LeafRedShipping" due to Drew's affinity to roses and petals and Zoey's redness. Plus the naming was coincidental to "FireRed" or "LeafGreen," and Zoey is not green. So that's that…**

**If you would please review, it would much be appreciated. I want to listen to your comments concerning this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	41. Vs Wallace, Part II

**I made this alongside the first because it was not like I had much to do for Christmas other than bond with my family and friends. Regardless, I needed to fill my time with something and I'm already ahead of schedule from holiday break school work. And I still feel, as mentioned last chapter, as though I really established a new pairing between Drew and Zoey, "LeafRedShipping," "RedLeafShipping" or "MotivationShipping," (due to motivating the main characters to do their best: i.e. arrogant Drew for infuriated May and wise Zoey for naïve Dawn) or something similar along the lines. **

**One last thing: Can you please review each chapter separately and individually? I know they are two halves to a whole plot, but they do have different events taking place. If you would, then thanks.**

**So now, please enjoy both the chapter and your remaining holiday break…**

**

* * *

**"_Wallace caught us off guard,"_ Ash said, pensively staring at the ground from the bench near the battlefield. While the Ice Field transformed into the Water Field for the break, his mind was occupied with pressing matters concerning his life. Cresselia and Darkrai's prophecy and the Elite Four Challenge were tough as they came, but he was even more worried about the safety of his own Charizard, who was still recovering at the Silver Town Stadium. _"But that is the last time he'll surprise us."_

His friends and Anabel crowded around him, expecting him to improve his strategies and combinations if he were to remain participating in the challenge. They were confident that he would make a comeback like he had always done, even against the strongest of Pokémon and smartest of Trainers. He needed to set out an even larger household name for himself and becoming a Pokémon Master by conquering the Elite Four of the four main regions was a necessity.

"_Pi-ka Pika,"_ Pikachu said, patting his shoulder consolingly.

"_Pikachu said to not feel too bad about the first half,"_ Anabel translated. _"'After all, you still have me to use for the next round.' Pikachu's right so it was pretty smart of you to save him."_

"_But I wouldn't try to hold my breath,"_ Drew said. _"Wallace's combinations even took ME by surprise."_

"_Gee, thanks,"_ Ash said dryly.

"_I think it's just his way of advising you to be even more creative than Wallace in order to predict his powerful combinations,"_ Zoey said, glancing at Drew before facing Ash again.

"_Must you always be this helpful?"_ Drew asked.

"_Must you always overlook everything?"_ May retaliated in Zoey's stead.

_I have such nice friends,_ Ash thought, sighing outwardly with the friends that remained sane. He ignored the ramblings of the Coordinators, taking some of their advice to heart and mentally came up with combinations to use for his remaining three Pokémon. _Provided that Wallace is going to use Milotic as his last Pokémon, then this should not be too hard, I hope…_

_

* * *

_"_Congrats on the first round victory,"_ Juan said, placing a hand on the shoulder of his former student. _"I'm actually impressed on the skill and beauty your Pokémon pulled off."_

"_You weren't always easy to please, Master Juan,"_ Wallace commented. _"Just to get an approving smile out of you, I had to go to extremes to be the best."_

"_Wrong! Your Pokémon had to go to extremes to be the best!"_ Juan corrected, facing Wallace at eye-contact level and tugging the collar of his cape. _"I did not allow you to leave your former position as Sootopolis Gym Leader for nothing. Don't get cocky, boy."_

"_It was so that I can spread my artistic wings over the water I love so dearly,"_ Wallace replied, depressed. Juan broke away from the level, placing his arms behind his back and paced around calmly.

"_Regardless, you've really made me proud as any mentor should,"_ Juan said. Wallace merely glanced at him, considering his words for a while if they were as candid as he claimed them to be.

"_I see that you've soften up, Master Juan,"_ a voice said. Juan and Wallace peered at the doorway of their locker room, noticing Steven Stone lying upon the door frame with crossed arms and a humored expression.

"_Steven, what brings you by?"_ Juan asked.

"_Just watching Wallace and Ash's match from the cheap seats,"_ he replied casually. _"Good job, by the way, Wallace."_

"_Thank you for the praise, but from Ash's point of view, the battle's not over yet,"_ Wallace said, standing up and walking to the door calmly. Steven stepped out of his way, knowing that his friend meant business on proving himself to his aspiring reputation as Contest Master and Champion.

"_You must be really proud of him now, Juan,"_ Steven said, looking at the direction where Wallace left. Juan said nothing but merely followed suit. _"Oh, come on. Talk to me."_

"_Back to our seats,"_ Juan muttered without stopping. He heard Steven sigh exasperatedly.

"_All you artists and your angst,"_ he sighed. _"You all have to suffer for your art, good, bad, or indifferent…"_

_

* * *

_"_Welcome back to the second round of the Hoenn Champion match!"_ the announcer exclaimed upon everyone's return. The crowd resumed to their seats and all their boisterous cheering. Ash and Wallace stepped back to their places across each other.

"_Resume the battle!"_ the referee announced, raising both arms in the air. Wallace drew his Poké Ball out of the spring green interior of his cape.

"_This second round will dazzle the crowd even more than they bargained for,"_ Wallace said, flicking his cape back. _"Seaking, time for a repeat performance!"_

"_Sea-king!"_ Seaking grunted upon reemergence into the battle.

"_Seaking again?"_ Ash asked. _"And I thought Seaking was tough on ice, but on water, it has full advantage."_ He looked at Pikachu, who showed that he was ready to fight when needed. _"Seaking was powerful enough to break through Grotle's defenses, Pikachu. Watch out for its Horn Drill."_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, pounding his chest with a hand. The Mouse Pokémon hopped several platforms on the water, confronting Seaking at the center.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu shouted, quickly storing and releasing vast amounts of voltage from his red cheeks. The powerful Electric attack headed towards Seaking.

"_Seaking, use Horn Drill!"_

"_Seeeeeaaaaa!"_ Seaking bellowed, spinning the horn on its forehead to absorb the Thunderbolt. The electricity did not reach any other part of its body except for its horn. The horn discharged the electricity, rendering it into nothing.

"_Let's keep up the Horn Drill, Seaking,"_ Wallace commanded. _"Swim towards Pikachu!"_

"_Pikachu, watch out!"_

"_Pi-ka?!"_ Pikachu shouted in distress, jumping away from Seaking's reach in uneasiness. The Goldfish Pokémon swam through the stone platforms, breaking them apart with its ongoing Horn Drill.

"_Running away isn't going to do anything,"_ Ash said. _"Pikachu, try another Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed in response. _"Pika-chuuuuu!"_

"_Seaking, absorb Pikachu's Thunderbolt!"_

"_Sea-king,"_ Seaking gurgled, leaping high in the air to intercept the Electric attack. The Thunderbolt struck its spinning horn again, but only this time, the horn remained alit in electric power.

"_If this was a Contest battle, you would have already lost all your points, Ash,"_ Wallace said.

"_Then it's time for a move of our own then,"_ Ash said. _"Pikachu, Volt Tail!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Sea?!"_

There was no such move as a "Volt Tail." Was it a recently discovered attack for Electric-type Pokémon with strong tails? No it wasn't. It was an attack combination Ash and Pikachu had worked on during their spare time between Elite Four Challenge breaks.

"_PikaPikaPikaPikaPika!"_ Pikachu shouted, cloaking himself in a bright electrical aura as he dove towards Seaking. A trail of white was emanating from behind Pikachu, which pointed out an Iron Tail attack. _"Pi-ka!"_

"_Sea-king!"_

A powerful collision occurred between Seaking's electrical Horn Drill and Pikachu's Volt Tail. The electrical discharges between opposing electrical energies had created the explosion. With Pikachu's size as nimble and flexible, he simply spun away to avoid more damage. Having survived the collision without having the Horn Drill ultimately pierce his body, Pikachu landed on a platform in style, collapsing on a knee for a brief moment. Seaking wasn't as fortunate due to its large size and low threshold for Electric attacks. The Goldfish Pokémon landed in the water with a flop, floating limply on the surface as small traces of electricity continued coursing through its orange body.

"_Seaking is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Pikachu. _"Pikachu wins it!"_

"_That was one brave mouse to stand up to the big fish!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Now both Trainers are tied three Pokémon and three Pokémon left! What will Wallace's fourth Pokémon to battle against Pikachu?"_

"_Lumineon, let's go!"_ Wallace shouted, calling forth one of his more popular Water Pokémon with an artistic twirl of his flowing cape.

"_Lu-mi!"_ Lumineon exclaimed; its haunting tones echoed in the air around it, accompanied by the luminescent glow of its pectoral fins. Many spectators had flocked to Wallace's side, entranced by the mystical charisma of the world underwater Lumineon had brought about.

"_I'm really this isn't a Contest battle,"_ Ash commented. _"I would have been out of points by now."_

"_Yes, which is why I've agreed to fight on traditional terms of a regular Six-on-Six battle,"_ Wallace replied to his comment, forming a flamboyant pose with his arms in the air. _"Perhaps a Contest battle would be where I rule the most, but here, you have the chance to show your own potential on becoming a Pokémon Master by merely coping with your own creativity."_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Enough talk and more action!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and spin!"_

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu screamed, lashing out another powerful Thunderbolt at the stylish Water-type. The Mouse Pokémon leapt into the air, dividing the concentrated voltage into multiple streaks of electricity, flowing around wildly while all heading straight into one target. Lumineon floated in the water without a care or fear, only waiting for a signal from Wallace. Its face was relaxed; something that neither Ash nor Pikachu took into account.

"_Go and use Silver Wind, dear Lumineon!"_

"_Lumi!"_ Lumineon hummed, rising into the air, droplets scattering from its glowing pectoral fins. Such fins closely resembled shimmering butterfly wings, which allowed the Neon Pokémon to use the radiant attack of Silver Wind. _"Lu-mi!"_ One strong flap from each wings created two forceful currents that carried silvery crescents that once coated for the light on Lumineon's fins.

The streams intercepted the Thunderbolt, overpowering the Electric attack through the power and experience of the wielder. The crescents sliced though the massive volts like a polished metallic knife on a plain stick of butter. The attack swept Pikachu off the platform he stood upon, allowing all to see the battle has moved into the air.

"_Now use the remaining Silver Wind for your Bounce, Lumineon!"_

"_Lu!"_ Lumineon yelled, using one last flap to gain a higher altitude. The added effect of Silver Wind's glittering beauty trailed off behind Lumineon as it reached its peak height under sunlight. Pikachu warily watched the Neon Pokémon as it descended quickly towards him with full weight and closed wings for less air resistance.

"_Pikachu, get out of the way!"_ Ash yelled. Pikachu had faltered, turning his head from Ash to the falling Lumineon back and forth, only realizing that it was too late to evade. Lumineon had crashed into the Mouse Pokémon, plummeting both of them into another circular floating platform.

"_Pi-kagh!"_ Pikachu coughed upon the impact; Lumineon bounced off of him and back into the water.

"_What a deadly, but beautiful move to behold!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Lumineon first attracts everyone's attention with another ravishing Silver Wind, only to turn our concerns away from Pikachu! And then, bam! Has Pikachu reached the limit after coming from a close call from Seaking's last Horn Drill?"_

"_Pikachu, you okay?"_ Ash asked, amplifying his voice by cupping his mouth around with his hands.

"_Cha,"_ Pikachu groaned, sitting back up and sorely rubbing his head. _"Pikapi, Pika Pikachu…"_ Pikachu made an attempt to stand up, but immediately faltered. He dropped to the ground, placing a hand on his back.

"_What's going on?!"_

"_Pikachu's afflicted with paralysis,"_ Wallace explained. _"Nothing that Nurse Joy and her Chansey can't cure."_ Ash stepped back in fearful astonishment; his mouth hung open. _"Relax, it's nothing serious. So not to sound arrogant or anything, but without speed, Pikachu's going down. I've concisely watched many of your battles, Ash, especially regarding those featuring your Pikachu. Pikachu mostly relies on speed and Electric attacks, especially against larger and more powerful opponents. But without them, Pikachu is done. Lumineon, come forth!"_

"_Lu-u-u,"_ Lumineon moaned, gurgling bubbles underwater. Wallace was confused at the state of his Pokémon. Everyone observed as the Neon Pokémon had slowly resurfaced, twitching in pain as static electricity sparked off its entire body at occasion.

"_Ohh!"_

"_Lumineon was also paralyzed,"_ Ash said, astounded by the reversal twist of fate as well. He looked at Pikachu, whose cheeks gave off static at the same rate as Lumineon's body did. _"And by Pikachu's Static ability, no doubt. It's all come down to this."_ Wallace regained his confident composure, amused by current display of paralysis by both Pokémon.

"_Well, switching out Pokémon won't do much good,"_ Wallace said. _"Let's finish this battle before moving on."_

"_Got it!"_ Ash exclaimed. _"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"_

"_Pi-i-i-i-k-ka-a-a-a,"_ Pikachu shivered, finding the capacity to perform the given command.

The Mouse Pokémon had fortunately found the will to do so, quickly storing and releasing the usual voltage for a strong Thunderbolt. Lumineon could only watch, unable to move a single fin on its body. Whether it was given the command to avoid the oncoming attack, the Neon Pokémon was currently in a painful state of immobility as Pikachu's Static had fully taken its hold.

"_Please forgive me, Lumineon,"_ Wallace whispered, depressed that he could not give anything more to his Pokémon. _"I truly apologize for everything." _ He loved all of his beautiful and artistic Water Pokémon, in good times and in bad times. They shared their triumphs, as well as their agonizing and suffering downfalls.

"_C-C-Chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu shouted, utilizing the rest of his willpower to produce the Thunderbolt, shocking Lumineon effectively enough and out of the rest of its mobility. The power magnified by being the water, Lumineon was reduced into a floating, luminous crisp of its former self.

"_Lumineon is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, swinging a flag to Ash's side. _"The winner is Pikachu!"_

"_Heh! Despite being the only basic Pokémon here, Pikachu has gotten two wins to make up for Grotle's brief appearance, just like Gliscor for Totodile!"_ the announcer exclaimed, muffled by the excitement of the audience. _"These battles have been brief, but I'm hoping the final round will wow us all! I just know that high-caliber battles like these almost always lead to both Trainers' final Pokémon, folks!"_

_

* * *

_"_Pikachu won't last forever, I'm afraid,"_ Anabel said, intently waiting for the next round. _"Pikachu did put away two of Wallace's Pokémon, but only through the luck of sheer brute force."_

"_You're right, Anabel,"_ Brock said. _"While Ash and Pikachu came up with original combinations of their own, like Volt Tail and that streaming Thunderbolt, Pikachu has been paralyzed by Lumineon's Bounce."_

"_And that Thunderbolt was out of luck, wasn't it,"_ Kenny concluded, leaning himself on his lap.

"_So then, what happens next?"_ Max asked. _"After this, I'm back to competing for the Indigo Plateau League."_

"_And the Grand Festivals for us,"_ May said, pointing out Dawn, Zoey, Drew, Kenny, and herself. _"And that's assuming we all have five Ribbons each by then."_

"_Speak for yourself,"_ Drew said, arms behind his green hair. _"If you guys spent less time talking over the phone and focused on finding many Contests, then you might also have five Ribbons as moi."_ His rival Coordinators merely rolled their eyes.

"_How do you put up with him?"_ Dawn asked May. _"Especially if he's going to be on Zoey's case?"_ May looked at her, thinking of an answer.

"_Dawn, there's no need to worry,"_ Zoey replied. _"If you know how to handle confident Coordinators like him, then there's no need to worry."_

"_But, Zoey—!"_

"_Let her talk,"_ Drew interrupted unexpectedly. The others glanced at him. He retreated back to his seat without a fuss, only shrugging his arms. _"What can I say? She's got flair."_

"_You know, I've never thought that I can actually attract guys, considering my looks and style,"_ Zoey said, lifting the sunglasses on her hair on and off her eyes.

"_You might never know who's there for you until you take them for granted,"_ Anabel said, gazing back at Ash.

"_And that's how you worked up courage to get him to love you back?"_ Drew asked, contemplating on few possibilities that she might have tried on him. _"Hmm, you either lucked out by deceiving him or he really is maturing into a real man."_

"_I'd go with the second,"_ Zoey said.

"_Same here,"_ May and Dawn concurred.

"_It makes sense to us,"_ Brock, Max, and Kenny said.

Drew glanced at them in order before looking back at Anabel, who simply nodded to the obvious. Different kinds of relationships required different methods of exploring and multiple trials and errors. To him, what had started out as a playful ruse that involved him leading the emotions of others while maintaining dominance, started to turn into something serious. He needed to not only garner millions of female fans around the world with his charms, but to learn how to settle with one woman.

"_Heh, and I used to think that I was the only one capable of luring women around,"_ Drew said, removing his arms from behind his head and crossed them in front of his chest. _"And after seeing all of your tricks…"_ Drew pointed at May. _"I think I should expand my horizons."_

"_So what's wrong with me?"_ May asked, feeling insulted. Drew formed a sincere smile on his face rather than his well-known arrogant grin.

"_You're cute, May, but you and I, friends and rivals as we are, are entirely different,"_ he explained. May raised an eyebrow. _"Don't take it personal."_ Drew noticed that she sighed contentedly.

"_That's good,"_ she said. _"Because I could never really love someone was strong, but way over in the head, like you are."_ Everyone gaped, unable to process such words coming from her mouth. _"You thought I was into you, Drew?"_

Drew started to feel uneasy, similar to the very start of his Coordinator career with a small Roselia, going through such a situation as the next round had already started with Wallace summoning a Tentacruel after a quick adjustment of his immaculate beret to take out Pikachu with a swift Sludge Bomb and a whipping of its tentacles. Pikachu had left it a parting gift of Static's paralysis from the last touch of a tentacle before the referee's rule-out. Everyone, sans Anabel, leered at him and continued putting him on the spot.

"_You got something to say to her, Drew?"_ Zoey said, amused by his current position of being under pressure while getting closer into his space to tease him. _"If you really want me, you'll have to get through her."_

"_Can we talk about this late-er?"_ Drew asked; his voice cracked for the first time that anyone heard from the multifarious conflicting feelings within his gut. They all started laughing, feeling that he deserved a break for this time only. _"… I hate you all…"_

_

* * *

_"_You did just fine, Pikachu,"_ Ash said, carrying Pikachu back to his side.

"_Pikapi,"_ Pikachu said weakly, battered from the matches against Seaking, Lumineon, and the loss from Tentacruel.

"_Hey, you paralyzed two opponents in a row because of direct physical contact,"_ Ash said. _"Tentacruel should have played it smart and not mess around with you with its tentacles like that. So rest here, buddy."_ He gently laid Pikachu down on the ground by the corner of the white box outline. Even with Pikachu out, he felt that he still had the advantage over Wallace in spite of the latter having saved more powerful Contest combinations in his arsenal. With steady bravado, he pulled out his next Poké Ball from his belt and released the Pokémon into battle straightway. _"Floatzel, I choose you!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel growled, making one flip of his body before landing on a stone platform.

The brevity of Floatzel's fierce determination, shared with his Trainer, had recaptured many of Ash's fans back to his side. Even Wallace was impressed by the simplicity of the introduction of a Pokémon that loved battling.

"_Floatzel is what you've mainly used in both Gym and Contest battles, is it not?"_ Wallace asked. _"I remembered you having used him in the Wallace Cup back then. I can't wait to see Floatzel's improvement."_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee declared.

"_Tentacruel, use Sludge Bomb!"_

"_Tenta-cruel!"_ Tentacruel bellowed, sending a barrage of volatile brown gunk bombs from its shaded underside. Floatzel smirked, holding his arms up to block the oncoming Sludge Bombs. Several had exploded upon contact, but Floatzel did not falter. At the end of the attack, the Sea Weasel Pokémon lightly brushed away any leftover sludge from his fur.

_Confident, are we?_ Wallace thought, impressed by Floatzel's attitude and the ability to support and justify his power.

"_Now, Floatzel, use Water Pulse! Then Razor Wind!"_

"_Zel!"_ Floatzel grunted, concentrating on the water sphere in his hands. _"Floa… Zel!"_

With a mighty twist, the sharp blue fin on the arm throwing the Water Pulse lit up. It shot out a wind blade that sliced into the center of the sphere, but that was as far as it went. Floatzel sent the new Water Pulse Blade method along the platforms, skipping along the water towards Tentacruel. The Jellyfish Pokémon was sent into a daze by the explosion of the Water Pulse while being effectively pushed back by the remaining Razor Wind blade. The two blue, beak-like appendages braked, creating friction sparks, on the platform Tentacruel stood upon before falling into the water at the edge.

"_Tentacruel, get back up!"_

"_Tenta!"_ Tentacruel bellowed, leaping into the air and back onto the platform virtually unscathed, except for the occasional static discharge. Balancing on its blue appendages, the Jellyfish Pokémon was ready to continue. _"Ten…"_ Its sharp eyes flashed a sinister purple glow.

"_Huh?"_

"_Tenta!"_ Tentacruel shouted, fumbling over and thumping its body senselessly on the platform. _"Ten! Ta! Cruel! Ten! Ta! Cruel!"_

"_My Tentacruel's confused,"_ Wallace said, seeing it as the only explanation for Tentacruel's peculiar behavior and sudden self-harm.

"_I guess status ailments are another way of shutting down Contest combinations,"_ Ash said, confounded by the sight. _"Wallace can't execute any of his powerful combinations if his Pokémon can comply, but what I seemed have done looked so underhanded. But then again, confusion was a side effect from Water Pulse so it's not my intention or guilt."_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel yelled, calling Ash back to his senses to continue the fight. _"Floa! Zel Zel!"_

"_Huh? Oh, right! Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel shouted, summoning water around the field and engulf him. He flew off high into the air in the Aqua Jet, diving back down to strike the confused and paralyzed Tentacruel.

"_Now use Ice Fang on yourself!"_

"_Zel! Floa… Zel!"_ Floatzel shouted, causing two long, jagged hooks of ice blue energy to spring out of his two pointed fangs. As he trained on this endlessly since he had learned Ice Fang, Floatzel knew on how to create his own, ideal Ice Jet blend.

The process started on the nose of the Aqua Jet, where the Ice Fang's power erupted from. The ice energy had quickly spread to the rest of the liquid body, forming the self-made Ice Jet under the Sea Weasel Pokémon's own vision. The nose was sharply carved for a painful point with the rest of the ice that protected Floatzel's body to be as thick and durable as possible. Sunlight refracted off the Ice Jet, allowing the ice to glimmer icy blue instead of merely melting back in a slow, gradual process. Floatzel would not need it for that long as the pointed nose of the Ice Jet had made a direct impact on the crown of Tentacruel's head.

The forceful power of the collision caused the Ice Jet to shatter, freeing Floatzel from the remaining shards. But with strength capable of breaking Floatzel's ideal Ice Jet combination, it had proved capable of rendering a confusion-inflicted and paralyzed Tentacruel out of Wallace's battling acquiescence.

"_Tentacruel is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Floatzel and Ash. _"This win goes to Floatzel!"_

"_Unbelievable! Wallace is the first to use his last Pokémon while young Ash still has his fifth Pokémon, Floatzel!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"And it looked like Floatzel had little trouble on dealing with Tentacruel, partially because of the latter's unfortunate ailments! Will Ash actually have an easy win in the Hoenn section of his challenge or does Wallace have one last trick hidden in his cape to keep Ash on his toes?"_

"_Tentacruel, return!"_ Wallace yelled, recalling his muddled Tentacruel. _"You had done a nice effort, my friend. Take a nice, long rest."_ He placed the Poké Ball away, glancing at Ash with all due seriousness. _"Kudos to you, Ash, for having it made this far. You would have also been a fine Coordinator if you trained on a Pokémon's inner beauty rather than its inner brute force."_

"_Uh, thank you, Wallace,"_ Ash replied, being modest. _"But what I didn't get was how you consider Tentacruel to be 'beautiful.' Tentacruel is supposed to be… cruel, shouldn't it?"_

"_It takes patience and a lot of training to find the beauty in all Pokémon, even in the unlikeliest of them,"_ Wallace explained, glancing at a direction in the audience. _"It's something my mentor had taught me a long time ago, just so that I wouldn't give up on making the ugliest Pokémon become the most beautiful and graceful of all time."_

"_How so?"_ Ash asked. _"What did Juan show you?"_

"_This,"_ Wallace said, holding out his final Poké Ball. He moved his arms in a rhythmic motion, taking several steps forward. The tension was high and perfect all around the Ever Grande Stadium. Having found the perfect timing on bringing out his final Pokémon, he bent his left knee forward, holding the Poké Ball close to his heart and gave it a quick kiss for good luck. From the drifting oh his cape to the brief wind that blew across the water, he stood back up and released the Poké Ball from his hand. _"You're on, Milotic! I choose you!"_

"_Mi-lo!"_ Milotic crooned, gracing the Ever Grande Stadium with its majestic presence. It dove underwater, reemerging with droplets refracting sunlight as well as the luster given off of its body. The light altogether created a rainbow visage. The fans were wild, cheering and appreciating the glorious introduction of its splendor in battle.

"_Milotic and I have been together since the start of our own journey,"_ Wallace said, gazing at Milotic, remembering all the memories he shared with it. _"We grew up together under Master Juan's guidance when it was a simple Feebas. I wanted to be a great Coordinator like him and I had to start somewhere, starting with that Feebas. We endured through so many trials. I was even about to give up on it, unable to look at my unpleasant failures in Feebas. But my patience was worth it all. All our hard work, Feebas evolved into the beautiful Milotic we all see today. Together, we won many Contests and even gained the titles of Gym Leader, Hoenn Champion, and Contest Master."_ The one person Wallace briefly glanced at also looked back at him with a proud, but soft smile on his face.

_And I was and still am proud to have been your mentor in those tough times, Wallace,_ Juan thought; a tear sparkled in his eye.

"_So now, you can't take us lightly with brute force, status ailments, or common combinations, Ash,"_ Wallace said. _"I'll admit that your techniques were strong, I must say that such maneuvers at that level stand no chance against us!"_ Ash clenched his fists, awaited for this kind of battle from Contest Master Wallace for so long.

_I finally get to face Wallace's Milotic,_ Ash thought; his breath taken by both Milotic's appearance and Wallace's heartfelt speech. _Knowing Wallace, its power is as great as its beauty. I've got to hit it hard and fast to stand a chance against it._

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Floatzel, use Water Pulse!"_

"_Zel!"_ Floatzel shouted, immediately throwing the attack on command. Having anticipated his Trainer's style for attack, Floatzel had prepared a small portion of Water Pulse, only to be enlarged when needed.

"_Milotic, use Ice Beam!"_

"_Mi-lo!"_ Milotic shouted, using its Ice Beam to burst the Water Pulse while continuing towards Floatzel.

"_Floatzel, quick! Use Aqua Jet!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel grunted, immediately surrounding himself in water for another Ice Jet. The plan went accordingly and the Sea Weasel Pokémon had darted high in the sky to pounce upon Milotic with a new Ice Jet.

"_We're not falling for it again,"_ Wallace said calmly. _"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"_

"_Miiiii-lo!"_ Milotic shouted, taking in a deep breath and spewed a powerful stream of water from its mouth. The high-pressurized attack shattered Floatzel's Ice Jet into several shards and blasted the Sea Weasel Pokémon high into the air.

"_Floatzel, no!"_ Ash shouted. After a few seconds, Floatzel came falling back down to earth. He landed with a large splash that soaked a section of first row spectators, which also included Ash's company.

"_F-Flo-a,"_ Floatzel moaned.

"_Floatzel is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising the flag to Wallace. _"Milotic is the winner!"_

"_And now we reach the predicted, but sure to be grand final battle!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Skipping all inside comments, what will Ash use as his final Pokémon?"_

"_Floatzel, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling Floatzel back into his Poké Ball. _"Floatzel, you were awesome in this battle and I know you'll do better in future battles."_ He looked at Wallace and his Milotic with fervent excitement in his eyes, ready to finish the Hoenn portion of his Challenge. Believing that Sinnoh is where he will finally end it all, he brought out his last Pokémon in confidence to fulfill his ultimate desire. _"Sceptile, I choose you!"_

"_Sceptile!"_ Sceptile shouted, adjusting his twig before taking a stance on a platform.

"_Your Sceptile is a powerful battler, Ash,"_ Wallace commented, sensing the Forest Pokémon's power and capacity. _"Can it last out against Milotic?"_

"_We made it this far and we're not backing down,"_ Ash said.

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile agreed.

"_Let the final battle commence!"_ the referee announced.

"_Sceptile, start off with Bullet Seed!"_

"_Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, spraying hundreds of yellow-glowing seeds from his mouth at a high velocity. The seeds made their mark on Milotic, rapidly colliding away at the heart of its serpentine body. Milotic did not look bothered by the attack.

"_Milotic, use Ice Beam!"_

"_Mi-lo!"_ Milotic shouted, using another Ice Beam to intercept a simple attack like Bullet Seed. The Ice Beam, ongoing, went straight at Sceptile.

"_Sceptile, dodge and use Leaf Blade!"_

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile grunted, leaping high in the air, avoiding the Ice Beam with relative ease. With his shadow upon the Tender Pokémon, Sceptile narrowed his body for less air resistance, strengthening the impact of his Leaf Blade.

"_Milotic, stop Sceptile with Hydro Pump!"_

"_Miiiii-lo!"_ Milotic yelled, bursting a powerful Hydro Pump from its mouth with the intention to intercept Sceptile midair.

"_Sceptile, spin!"_

"_Scep Sceptile!"_ Sceptile exclaimed, using the air cushion spin technique Ash taught his Pokémon in avoiding such powerful attacks. _"Tile!"_ The Forest Pokémon rolled alongside the cylindrical water stream, swiping a Leaf Blade directly on Milotic's head.

"_Milo!"_ it cried, reeling back in pain.

"_Milotic, use Aqua Ring!"_

"_Mi-looooo!"_ Milotic sang, rising out of the water. From the millions of droplets formed from its rise, they all formed three clear blue rings that surrounded Milotic's entire body. Spectators watched in awe as more of Milotic's gorgeousness was displayed in its true element of water.

"_Scep,"_ Sceptile said, mesmerized and actually impressed by the alluring sight of his opponent. He, along with everyone else, watched that even landing back in the water, the rings continued to encircle Milotic.

"_Ash, you have the right to know that Aqua Ring allows Milotic to recover portions of its strength as time passes,"_ Wallace explained. _"So if you're going to do anything else, you must take us out with one huge, dazzling finish."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_ Ash asked.

"_Only because you need to adapt to everything thrown your way,"_ Wallace replied. Whatever he tried to imply, Ash simply nodded and smiled back at his friendly opponent.

"_Okay then,"_ Ash said. _"Back to the battle! Sceptile, another Leaf Blade! Let's go!"_

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile grunted, swiftly leaping high into the air once again. With the same method as before, he dove back down with a Leaf Blade trailing behind on his right arm.

"_Milotic, dive underwater!"_

"_Milo,"_ Milotic sighed, gracefully diving in head first.

Sceptile landed on a platform that was behind Milotic, searching for where the Tender Pokémon would come out next. While he frantically twisted his head back and forth, he could not notice Milotic raising its head out from the side his back was turned to.

"_Sceptile, behind you!"_ Ash yelled. With a quiet breath, Sceptile cautiously turned his head back, discovering Milotic looking at him in a calm manner.

"_Milotic, use Ice Beam!"_

"_Mi-lo!"_ Milotic shouted, releasing an Ice Beam that struck Sceptile from behind, freezing the orb-like seeds on his back.

"_Taaah!"_ Sceptile screamed, sensing the numbing pain of his frozen seeds. The Forest Pokémon fell on his knees, coping with the agonizing sensation that had taken over his entire back.

"_I hate to strike an opponent while he's down, but he's still plenty capable of moving out of the way,"_ Wallace said. _"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"_

"_Miiiii-lo!"_ Milotic shouted, spewing a strong Hydro Pump from its mouth that knocked Sceptile aside, aiming at his back as well. The water partially melted some of the ice of Sceptile's seeds. Sceptile laid on his stomach; his back towards the bright sun.

"_S-S-Scep,"_ Sceptile groaned, curling his fingers tightly on the stone platform, leaving minor marks as they dragged along. He relaxed, realizing that this was nothing to throw a tantrum about. The Forest Pokémon suddenly felt warmth returning. He sensed his seeds reacting to something. They were reacting to the sunlight. The seeds brightly glowed, involuntarily gathering sunlight to melt the remaining ice. Many had noticed this, and for Ash, it was his turn for a counterattack.

"_Sceptile, use SolarBeam!"_

"_Sceeeeep-tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, quickly acquiring more sunlight, and concentrated all the solar energy for a powerful beam attack launched out of his mouth.

"_Milotic, Hydro Pump!"_

"_Miiiii-lo!"_ Milotic shouted, immediately countering with a Hydro Pump of presumably equal power.

The two elemental attacks collided, continuously pushing at each other. It was perceived to end at a stalemate, with either one gaining the advantage afterwards. Having come as far as both Pokémon have, Sceptile and Milotic were close to reaching their limits. But with Sceptile reaching his limit, the Forest Pokémon's special ability activated on time. Overgrow empowered and rejuvenated Sceptile's body and will through the green aura emanating from his body.

"_Sceptile, give it some more juice!"_

"_Tiiiiile!"_ Sceptile shouted, releasing a more powerful burst of SolarBeam to finally pierce through Milotic's Hydro Pump. The Grass attack sent the Tender Pokémon out of the water and high in the air.

"_Sceptile, it's still not over as long as Milotic still has that Aqua Ring,"_ Ash said. _"Finish it with Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile grunted, radiating a lot more of Overgrow's green aura out of his body. He pressed his hands together, slamming them on the surface of the platform, and called forth several thorny tree roots out from both the water and neighboring platforms. Their target to take down was none other than Milotic.

"_We're not done yet,"_ Wallace said. _"Milotic, use Ice Beam on all of the roots!"_

"_Mi-lo!"_ Milotic shouted, spinning its entire body to use Ice Beam on each oncoming root. The Tender Pokémon froze and shattered one root, but two more roots had replaced it. It soon learned that it became fruitless; the roots were mentally connected to Sceptile's will and Sceptile was just as determined as his Trainer to win the battle. _"Milo…"_ Milotic knew that if it was going to lose, then it was happy to have given the challengers the fight for their lives. It also knew Wallace felt the same way.

_I guess that's it, my friend,_ Wallace thought, witnessing his Milotic overtaken by Sceptile's Frenzy Plant and facing his defeat with a gracious smile; another concept Juan once taught him. _Defeat: hard to face, but becomes a lesson of humility and improvement…_

"_Milotic is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising the final flag to Ash and Sceptile. _"Sceptile wins this! So the Hoenn Champion match goes to Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_

"_The Challenger does it again! The Challenger does it again!"_ the announcer exclaimed, accompanied by the excited roaring cheers of every spectator in the stadium. _"Ash Ketchum can thereby move on to the final portion of his Challenge: the Sinnoh Elite Four and hopefully face an even stronger Champion, Cynthia! I can't wait to see that day!"_

_

* * *

_All had applauded for such a spectacular match. Ash's friends were out of their chairs, raising their proud voices high. The Hoenn Gym Leaders were greatly impressed by efforts both the Challenger and the Champion had put into the battles. Juan was accepting of Wallace's defeat with a curtly nod, understanding that his role in helping Ash was over and that it was time for him to become even stronger for the next challenger.

_Thank you, Master Juan, for everything,_ Wallace thought, kneeling in defeat. He held up Milotic's Poké Ball, promptly recalling it back in. _Thank you, my friend, for participating in this great match with me. Together, we will face even more Trainers like the one who has defeated us fairly._

"_Yes! We did it, Sceptile!"_ Ash cheered, jumping about with Pikachu. Sceptile looked at them, warmly smiling at their energetic demeanors. _"Great job! Scep… tile… we…"_ He suddenly fell over, arising many concerns.

"_Scep?!"_ Sceptile shouted, jumping towards his fallen Trainer.

"_Pikapi?! Pika?!"_ Pikachu yelled, lightly tackling into Ash's body for a response. There was no reaction on Ash's part. The Mouse Pokémon prepared an electric shock, but Sceptile had him decline on the choice.

"_Scep, Sceptile Scep,"_ Sceptile advised, believing that an electric shock was not the right treatment for Ash.

"_Ash has fainted!"_ someone yelled in the audience.

Everyone had stopped cheering and instead was calling out for medical help in a panicked state. Wallace and the Hoenn Gym Leaders were immediately on the case. Anabel and the others rushed from their seats, pushing their way through the frightened crowd to find their friend.

_Ash, please no,_ Anabel thought gravely, running alongside their friends in the tightly crowded halls of Ever Grande Stadium. _What's happened to you?_

_

* * *

_**Man, do I feel tired from making these chapters, adding in several plots that either tie into the story line or just entertain all of us just to keep the light mood up in all of the dark seriousness present from the latest chapters. I think I will just take a brief nap before getting back on track. Anyway, I am just doing what I can here since this story is almost coming to a close. The sequel follows after the fiftieth chapter, if I hadn't mentioned it yet. I organized on how this story will flow and end, but the details within the details is something I have to muse over.  
**

**If you would please review, it will be much appreciated. I want to listen to your thoughts concerning this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	42. Ancestry

**Okay. This chapter is admittedly short, only because I just could not think of how much could occur between the end of facing Wallace and leading to the next fight against Flint. Yes, I also can get writer's block time to time. But a chapter is still a chapter, so I'll improvise as much as I can.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**He was somewhere, but it felt as though he was completely nowhere. The empty space around him was an enigma to him. He did not know how he was supposed to feel. He was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but all he knew was that he was here and nothing else more could be said about it. His own eyes were tightly shut, shielded and blind to the inscrutable outer environment that waited for his new vision. He found the will to reopen his eyes, slowly awakening them to a new place that went beyond his comprehension.

His sight was still fuzzy from the awakening, unable to grasp the reality of it all. He did not know what his current location was, only to feel some sort of familiarity to this space. Upon reawakening, he felt warmth and comfort that eased his exhausted soul. Glancing all around him, he wanted to know where all his friends were.

"_Pikachu? Anabel? Brock?"_ he asked, but received no response other than the echoing of his own mid-deep voice.

_They're not here, Ash,_ a voice said, coming out of sight. Ash followed to where the voice originated, taking form from a bright golden flash of light as he shielded his eyes from the sight.

"_Ugh… W-Who are you?"_ Ash asked, lowering his arms to see the creature at last.

_You've forgotten the one who's clarified the mysteries of your destiny?_ the creature asked. _You have forgotten that I, the agent of the light, have shown you portions of your own future?_ The list of identities in Ash's head narrowed down to one after the creature's clarification.

"_Cresselia,"_ Ash whispered._ "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"_

_Long story short, Ash, you passed out after your victory over the Water-type Pokémon Master, Wallace,_ Cresselia explained.

"_Why did I pass out?"_ Ash asked.

_What else could happen after facing twelve powerful individuals at such a short time? It was a bit overwhelming for your spirit, that's all,_ Cresselia explained._ You resting here while I'm here will restore you back to full strength. Plus, I came to you, alone, to speak to you privately concerning your other life._

"_Other… life?"_ Ash repeated.

_Yes, your other life,_ Cresselia said, rolling her eyes. _Ash, I know you probably have even more questions about our meeting. So, have you ever wondered about how you have such a powerful aura? How you are capable of sensing the aura of those most powerful, like the Riolu you encountered saved from a vicious hunter in Sinnoh?_

"_Wait! What?"_

_Or how you also contributed to the salvation of the Tree of Beginning with Sir Aaron's Lucario and the Tree's Mew?_ Cresselia added, hovering closer towards Ash.

"_H-How do you know all this?"_ Ash asked. Cresselia stopped advancing, only to look at him through his confused auburn eyes.

_The deeds you've done can only be seen through the eyes of the greater authority,_ Cresselia said. _But that is not the main point here._

"_Then what? How can you explain how I have this kind of aura then?"_ he asked.

_A brief visual presentation should suffice,_ Cresselia said. She closed her eyes, generating and focusing her psychic powers into the space around her. In a method quite similar to the previous encounter, Cresselia gave off a bright flash, changing the entire surroundings.

"_What is going on?"_ Ash asked, feeling distorted from Cresselia's psychic transitions.

_You will see a short history of certain people you've come to know as Aura Guardians,_ Cresselia said, reopening her eyes to finish the process. All went bright…

* * *

They appeared over a world of a medieval generation. A large palace loomed over where they floated by, as well as a bridge that connected to lands outside the civilization. People of the era were in their own business, bartering and marketing various goods that they each claimed as valuable just for their own profit. Ash and Cresselia were floated far above their heads without notice or recognition from any of the simple townspeople.

"_Cresselia, I recognize this time period," _Ash said._ "But where are we exactly?"_

_Cameran Palace, _Cresselia said. _This is where the first few individuals who can see and can control aura originated._

"_Cameran Palace?"_ Ash repeated, flicking his chin with his thumb. _"Hey! I've been here before with May, Max, and Brock!"_

_And that was where you learned of your having the same aura as the legendary Sir Aaron, is it not?_ Cresselia asked, pointing her head to the left.

Ash glanced over in her direction, discovering two figures walking down the bridge, receiving many friendly greetings from the humble townspeople. One was a human, dressed in blue with the crest of Cameran on his hat. He held a staff with spherical iron bars covering the round crystalline center. Accompanying him was a blue, bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon recognized as a Lucario, the Aura Pokémon.

"_Sir Aaron and Lucario? What am I supposed to learn from this?"_ Ash asked, looking back at Cresselia.

_Tracing back to ancient times up to this period, this is where and how advanced civilizations learn about special individuals that can see and control aura,_ Cresselia said, flying around in the skies of days past with Ash in the center. _Sir Aaron was one of the very first and one of the very best; blessed with a unique aura that is hard to master, but when fully mastered grants him very beneficial abilities. That is why Sir Aaron was regarded as the Hero of the Wave, because of the powerful extent of both power and control of his aura. Putting them to good use to save the land from a terrible war… _

"_So that is how it is,"_ Ash said.

_Let me show you the next scene,_ Cresselia said; her eyes shone with psychic power. Together they transported to a new time and place from a great flash of light. They disappeared and no one below had noticed the phenomenon that took place.

* * *

"_My Queen, this war will get out of hand if nothing is done,"_ Sir Aaron said, speaking to a fair woman in lavender regal dress. Watching from the sky balcony, he saw two opposing armies, each side garbed in either red or green armor, approaching each other from the sides. They were still miles far, but their boiling hatred and destructive motivations caused them to spur on at an even quicker rate. _"Queen Rin, I must go."_

"_Sir Aaron, please wait!"_ Rin yelled, quickly grabbing the knight by the shoulder guard.

"_What is it, my Queen?"_ Sir Aaron asked. _"Lucario is out there in the battlefield. He needs my assistance."_

"_I know what you're planning,"_ she said. Her eyes were watering and her entire body slightly trembled. _"Y-You know how much this kingdom means to me. I hate to see such violence take place with my land at the center, but you?!"_

"_It must be done; Lucario should not even know why I'm doing this,"_ Sir Aaron said, placing his gloved hands on Rin's sides. _"This is as far as we could go together. Believe me, if there was any other way, I'd take it, just to continue serving you, my Queen."_ Rin continued looking at him with reluctant sadness, but she knew it was the only way to save everyone and the kingdom. With nothing else to look forward to except Sir Aaron's ultimate fate, Rin gave him a slight nod.

"_Please, do it,"_ Rin said, leaning her head closer to Sir Aaron's. _"For me. For… us."_

Both the knight and the queen pressed their lips against each other for one final farewell. As they shared their final kiss, Sir Aaron's hands lit up out of his bright blue aura. The powerful spiritual energy of the young knight enveloped Queen Rin's abdomen, eventually lighting up her entire body.

"_Do you accept the aura?"_ Sir Aaron asked in a whisper, ending their kiss.

"_I do,"_ Rin whispered.

The pair secretly shared their final moments together, knowing what was to come as Sir Aaron's ultimate sacrifice to save the kingdom from a terrible war. Viewing these events as ethereal beings, Ash and Cresselia have garnered the truths they desired from this encounter.

'_Birth by aura, the purest way to conceive' is what the process is,_ Cresselia explained. Ash remained speechless, continuing to watch Sir Aaron take off on his Pidgeot from the balcony as Queen Rin saw him out. _Here's what shall follow from their conception._

Cresselia's body brightened up again, utilizing her psychic powers to transport herself and Ash to a few more instances of the ancestry of aura. Various transitions and the worlds they revealed perked Ash's curiosity even more. Several images of individuals using their aura to help people throughout the book of history flashed before Ash, but there were scenes that stuck out to him, only because they instigated memories of stories he once heard.

* * *

_Sir Aaron was shown once again in the vision, inside the heart of the gigantic rock formations that formed the Tree of Beginning. Calling out for the Mew that lived a symbiotic lifestyle with the Tree, Sir Aaron beseeched of Mew to accept his Aura and save the kingdom. Calling forth all his wave-guiding abilities, Sir Aaron had offered his entire aura to Mew. The New Species Pokémon used the powerful energy and sent out a widespread wave that calmed the warring armies on the outside, thus peace was restored. From this event, a new one involving a different Aura Guardian transfigured before their sights. _

_A wandering, rugged man and his Pikachu confronted a vicious Spiritomb that craved for the total destruction and annihilation of nearby villages. A fierce battle took place between the Aura Guardian and Spiritomb, resulting in the Spiritomb's defeat. Rendered into nothing more than the keystone that formed the base of its ghastly body, Spiritomb was ultimately sealed into the Hallowed Tower by the Guardian and Pikachu. Cresselia's presentations were still not over as Ash hoped, having the feeling that he might have understood the ancestry._

_A man in a blue suit with remarkable similarities to the first well-known Aura Guardian, along with his Lucario, was in a Pokémon battle against a blond, impatient boy with an Empoleon on Iron Island. Commanding Lucario to use Aura Sphere, the man's hand was ablaze in aura, dazzling the opponent and Empoleon. Caught off guard, Lucario rushed in with Bone Rush and sent the Empoleon into its untimely defeat with Aura Sphere._

_Finally, there was Ash himself within two different scenarios. The first one was with him and a Lucario back in the heart chamber at the present Tree of Beginning, curing the self-destructing Tree of its catastrophic ailment with Lucario receiving the full blunt of becoming the sole sacrifice. Ash saw after the a second vision of himself with a Pokémon Ranger of Fiore, locating a petrified Riolu and saving it from Hunter J's client and the ruthless Pokémon Hunter herself. Seeing himself as part of Cresselia's message, Ash was left puzzled and puzzled and puzzled. Even after all the different scenes Cresselia had shown him, he could not fully grasp the main concept without Cresselia's guidance.  
_

_

* * *

Now do you see, Ash?_ Cresselia asked; the both of them reappeared in the blank space they first began. _From the times of Sir Aaron was where Aura Guardians originated with Sir Aaron at the peak of it all. Passing his aura onto Queen Rin was what cultivated those Aura Guardians you saw before._

"_You mean… the Guardian and his Pikachu that sealed Spiritomb away? And Riley? They were all part of Sir Aaron's lineage?" _Ash asked incredulously.

_Not just them, but you too,_ Cresselia said. Her words hit a sensitive nerve on him. He was unable to express any other emotion other than astonished realization, still learning how to cope with the startling discovery. He knew he had aura equal to Sir Aaron's, but he never put much thought on him _actually_ being his ancestor. _How else would Sir Aaron's Lucario determine that you had the same aura as the knight himself? You, Ash Ketchum, are Sir Aaron's prime descendent!_

"_His prime… descendent?"_ Ash repeated breathlessly. _"Bu-But, does that mean that I'm related to the Spiritomb sealer and Riley?!"_

_In a way, yes,_ Cresselia said. _Through your own mother, you—._

"_My mother?!"_

_Let me finish, please,_ Cresselia demanded, starting to become impatient with his insatiable confusion. _Anyway, yes. Sweet Delia, as a very young girl, was gifted with Sir Aaron's aura. Thereby, making her the younger sister to Cameran Palace's current ruler, Lady Ilene. _

"_Wait, Cresselia,"_ Ash interrupted. _"My mom never mentioned about her relationship to Lady Ilene or aura for that matter."_

_She did not want anything to do with it because of all the responsibilities of an Aura Guardian,_ Cresselia explained. _You see, in the royal family, the eldest is entitled to the throne while the younger siblings act as the Aura Guardians to the palace and the kingdom. Your mother had simple desires of befriending Pokémon like ordinary people would. So through her demanding and unrelenting request, her name and connection to the Cameran royal family was severed so that she could lead a normal life with a regular family that cared for her in her childhood. In exchange, she should never come in contact with anything aura-based or anything from the Cameran royal family.  
_

"_So from there, she grew up in Pallet Town with a new family and studied under Professor Oak with Spencer Hale,"_ Ash added, relating his own reservoir of knowledge of his own mother into the discussion.

_Exactly,_ Cresselia said, narrowing her bright purple eyes at him. _You can figure out the rest from here. Around the age of eighteen, she met your father during his own travels for an elusive Flame Pokémon he desired to battle. Only settling down briefly and conceiving you afterwards, your father's desire to find the Pokémon took control once again, leaving your mother alone to tend to you._

"_My father? Who is my father?"_ Ash asked urgently, floating close in front of Cresselia. _"I've never even met my father, only hearing from my mom that he was a strong Pokémon Trainer. I wanted to become a Pokémon Master so I can be regarded as the best, even being better than whoever my father was!"_ The Lunar Pokémon looked at him with all seriousness, being heard inhaling and exhaling calmly.

_Ash, that matter is something for you and only you to discover on your own,_ Cresselia said, closing her eyes in regret.

"_Then, can you explain to me my relation with Riley?"_ Ash asked. _"He never brought up us being cousins or anything when my friends and I met him."_

_Riley is a member of the Sinnoh side branch of the main Kanto Cameran royal branch, making him a distant cousin to you,_ Cresselia explained. _Training with a Lucario given to him as a Riolu upon ten years of age, Riley trained himself and his Pokémon on Iron Island most of the time, acting out as one of the Aura Guardians of Sinnoh like the one who sealed Spiritomb was._ Ash stared blankly at these revelations, unable to decide his next course of action once the meeting with Cresselia was over.

"_Cresselia, I just don't understand how you know so much,"_ Ash said, unable to face the Lunar Pokémon in the eye. Cresselia hovered closer to him, nuzzling her head against his face as consolation.

_As the agent of the light, I have been assigned by divine deities to convey these messages to you,_ Cresselia said. _Instead of sending Darkrai, the messenger of the dark, to tell you, especially after your difficult trails against Elite Four members of each region, I was sent instead to both tell and heal your spirit so that you may be strong once… it comes._

"_What's 'it'?"_ Ash asked. He noticed a grave expression from Cresselia's normally tranquil eyes. _"The monster from Anabel's dreams, isn't it? The ultimate enemy she, another guy, and I have to face in the future to save this world."_ Cresselia nodded.

Ash looked at Cresselia for a few moments, hopefully deciding on what to do once his Challenge of the Elite Four was over. The entire space suddenly rumbled, shaking everything within around. Ash was tossed about as Cresselia maintained her airspace. Ash's body started to sparkle and fade away. Ash looked at his left hand, disappearing into nothing before glancing at Cresselia. Even his vision of the Lunar Pokémon started to blur and flash out in bright light.

_You're waking up, Ash,_ Cresselia said. _There's nothing more to say…_

"_Cresselia, wait! I still am not sure what to do!"_ Ash yelled out, reaching out a somewhat solid hand to her. _"You've shown me so much, but I don't know how to control my aura like Sir Aaron can. I still don't even know much about the enemies I may face!"_

_All in due time, dearie,_ Cresselia said, closing her own eyes as the trembling continued. _By the time you wake up, I'll be long gone from your dream. I'm glad to have shared your ancestry with you, Ash._

"_Cresselia!"_ Ash called out, being pulled back further from the Lunar Pokémon from unknown, powerful forces. Cresselia started to fade from his own sight, but he continued trying reaching out to her in vain. _"Cresselia! … Cresselia!! … CRESSELIA!!!"_

_

* * *

_**Okay, it's something, but not much from my perspective. Anyway, this is just my own fictional interpretation of Ash's relation to aura.**

**If you would please review, it will be much appreciated. I want to listen to your thoughts concerning this chapter. And enjoy the beginning of 2009!**

**Ciao! **


	43. Vs Flint

**I'm terribly sorry for being able to update sooner than I thought. I had to work on this chapter and an independent reading project simultaneously. Just for your curiosity, my independent book was **_**Fahrenheit 451**_** by Ray Bradbury. Interesting dystopia novel to say the least… But I digress. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**About halfway through the break month of his Challenge, Ash relaxed comfortably at his home with Pikachu by his side, together watching the various live competitions of their friends as they came up on television. Fortunately for the fatigued Trainer, his friends willingly gave him the chance to rest and train at home instead of watching their performances on the oncoming League Championships and Grand Festivals alike, provided he proved that he saw their battles down to the last insignificant detail.

While still shaken from revelations from the kind, yet still enigmatic Cresselia, Ash moved on with the knowledge she somehow provided to him nonetheless. Having watched and finished this year's Kanto Grand Festival with contestants Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, and Nando all the way. He was amazed to witness Nando winning the Kanto Grand Festival and the Ribbon Cup over his dear friend Dawn. Unfortunately, Nando's Roserade and newly caught Chatot had somehow overpowered both Dawn's Prinplup and Mamoswine. Zoey merely ended up under the third place Coordinator, a young woman Ash barely recognized as Gary's older sister, Daisy Oak.

_I haven't seen much of Daisy as a kid,_ Ash thought, replaying the Kanto Contest battles in his head. _She was really nice, unlike her brother as a kid. I knew she used to help in Professor Oak's research, but I didn't know she became a Top Coordinator till now. I guess even Professor Oak was out of contact with her for some time now…_

Putting the Kanto Grand Festival aside, he focused on observing the aspiring Trainers, both young and old, compete in the Indigo Plateau. A crucial match for him to watch was on; it was a Three-on-Three Victory Tournament match against Max and Nando with the former ahead with a Pokémon.

"_Hmm, if Max wins, he'll be able to move on into the Top Eight; he's having better progress than I had starting out,"_ Ash commented, impressed by the progress of the match.

Nando was down a Vibrava and recently his Roserade while Max had a defeated Grovyle and a weary Kirlia on the plain, regular dirt battlefield. Max's Kirlia had several dirt marks on its body and could barely balance upon its tiptoes. Max was too anxious and overexcited about being ahead in a match so far. Nando, however, remained as calm as ever.

"_So Nando, what's your last Pokémon?"_ Max asked, confident. _"I made it this far for a spunky young Trainer! Not even Conway could beat me with those eerie calculations of his!"_

"_Yes, but you mustn't let your overconfidence get the better of you as well, Max,"_ Nando said, cradling his last Poké Ball next to his harp._ "Do not assume this match is over yet. Ninetails, make your mark."_ With a gentle toss, Ninetails came forth from the bright flash, waving its beautiful tails in separate directions.

"_Nine!"_ Ninetails yelled, yet its demeanor was calm as its Trainer.

"_Begin the match!"_ the referee declared.

"_Okay, we're going to make this quick!"_ Max exclaimed. _"Kirlia, Shadow Ball!"_

"_Kir-li!"_ Kirlia yelled, concentrating the attack into its hands, albeit at a slow rate due to exhaustion.

"_Ninetails, use Fire Spin, if you please."_

"_Niiiiine!"_ Ninetails shouted, spewing and curving the intense flames from its mouth into a spiral that surrounded Kirlia from all sides, top and bottom.

"_K-Kirli?"_ Kirlia asked, hesitating on continuing its Shadow Ball as flames had trapped and restricted its movement. With its mental energy weakened from overwhelming Roserade, Kirlia could not teleport out of the blazing vortex as much as it wanted to. While it faced the inevitable predicament of defeat, the earth had started to shake.

"_Wh-What's going on?!"_ Max shouted, stumbling on his feet as the seismic waves threw off everyone standing off their feet. Everyone else had attempted to remain in their positions, braving the bizarre earthquake. _"Neither Kirlia nor Ninetails know how to do Earthquake! It's illogical!"_

As unexpected and unpredictable as it was, a Rhydon and two Onix crumbled through the walls of the Indigo Plateau Stadium and into the battlefield. They seemed rather unusually incensed, roaring and acting out of their extremely aggressive behavior.

"_I'm afraid this battle must come to an end for now,"_ Nando said, immediately recalling his Ninetails. _"There's something wrong with the wild Pokémon."_ Max had also recalled Kirlia back, nodding to Nando's words.

"_Agreed!"_ Max yelled.

* * *

The television went blank after Ash had unwittingly observed the Rhydon and Onix rampaging and terrorizing the spectators and Trainers. On the screen, the phrase "Program interrupted" emerged into the center as a voice repeated the situation, but stated the problem as minor difficulties. He stood up and shut the television off, enraged by yet another report of wild Pokémon having gone rogue.

"_I saw it, Pikachu,"_ Ash whispered into a mild snarl. _"The Rhydon and Onix had black aura. Another wild Pokémon attack from this new Pokérus strain and I couldn't do anything about it!"_

"_I hate how the current events of today are going, too."_

"_I'm glad you agree, Anabel… Anabel?!"_

Ash immediately turned around, spotting Anabel standing at the front door where his mother had opened to allow her in. Unable to come to words with the rising disaster predicted by some Legendary Pokémon, he thought about several new ways to address them as he walked up to her and greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek.

"_Scott sent me to give this to you, saying that it's of utmost importance,"_ Anabel said, giving Ash an ordinary letter sealed in a plain envelope. Ash took it out of her hands and opened up, briefly scanning through the letter's body from top to bottom.

"_It's from Lance,"_ Ash said, lifting his head up from the letter. Anabel and Delia became more concerned about the situation, briefly exchanging looks before glancing back at Ash. _"It must be important if he's unable to contact me with a phone."_

"_What does it say, dear?"_ Delia asked.

"'_Dear Ash, if you receive this letter from the members of the Battle Frontier, then I know it's the message I wanted you to receive,'"_ Ash started.

"'_The reason the news of the new Pokérus strain had not been released to the public is that it would cause even more panic to them as it is from the sudden wild Pokémon attacks. Back here at the Silver Stadium, Professor Oak and another professor from a far away land, named Professor Krane, along with Krane's assistants that seem to be a family, are close to a breakthrough about the truths of the new Pokérus, coming to a disputed conclusion that this new strain is artificially made. However, they said that one last piece is missing to this puzzle and it will take a decent amount of time before any conclusions could be made. Hopefully, everything will not be destroyed by then._

"_As for your Charizard, he seems to have stabilized and will return to you the day you battle Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four, just to make sure there are no adverse effects left. However, I cannot give guarantees for an absolute recovery. It was quite the traumatic experience for both our Charizard, but I fear that something worse will unfold in time. Whatever it is, all Trainers from far and wide must band together to stop the infection from spreading to their Pokémon. Anyway, before the time comes, I wish you luck for the remaining Challenge of the Elite Four! _

"'…_Lance…' That's all he wrote."_

"_Sounds awfully dreadful,"_ Delia commented, placing her hands in front of her mouth in fear.

"_That it is,"_ Anabel said. _"Ash, do you mind if we talk alone?"_

"_Sure, Anabel,"_ Ash said, leading Anabel to his room while Delia went back to the kitchen. Closing the door and making sure it was locked, Anabel ensured that the only people in the room were herself and Ash. Pikachu was sleeping on top of Ash's bed.

"_Ash, this is very risky business we're getting ourselves involved in,"_ Anabel said in a harsh whisper. _"Both Cresselia and Darkrai's prophecies and the new Pokérus epidemic are linked together in some way. I just know they are! They're telling of the coming of that horrid creature!"_

"_I think the plague mentioned in their prophecy IS the new Pokérus strain,"_ Ash said.

"_Ash, do you think it would be okay to let your mom know about… ahem… your family secret?"_ Anabel asked, hesitated from uncertainty to Ash's real response.

"_No! I told you, and only you, that my mom disliked becoming an Aura Guardian to serve Queen Ilene,"_ Ash explained almost immediately. Anabel stepped back in astonishment. _"She just wants to be happy with the simple things, like this house and her 'Mimey.' Do you want I should go 'Hey, Mom! Do you want to help us save the day by showing off that Aura Sphere? The very same technique you renounced upon your disconnection to your real family?!'"_

"… _Okay, I get it; it was just a thought. I never knew your mom was really against aura-related."_

"… _Sorry. And that was just me exaggerating."_

"_So, should we just let this unfold naturally?"_ Anabel asked, gazing at Ash for what he would believe as the right answer with her shimmering lavender eyes. _"There's no way of telling what will happen next. We can't prepare for anything we don't know yet."_

"_That's true,"_ Ash said, snapping his fingers in dissatisfaction and frowned. _"Then again, what choice do we have now? Our friends are finishing their current adventures as it is. Max and Nando had their battles interrupted. The Sinnoh Grand Festival for May and Drew starts after my Sinnoh Challenge. And I still don't know who that stinking third guy mentioned in the prophecy is!"_

"_Pika-chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu shouted, having woken up and unleashed a Thunderbolt of medium proportions on both Ash and Anabel, frying them just before a small piece of their clothes even dissolve. _"Pi-ka!"_

"_Thanks, Pikachu,"_ Anabel said, lying on the floor in a slightly steamed heap, finally calmed from the recent events.

"_Solving a conflict is always your special thing, b-b-buddy,"_ Ash sighed, falling face first flat on the floor.

"_Pi Pikachu!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, holding up two fingers for a victory this time.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Ash Ketchum's final section of the Challenge of the Elite Four!"_ the announcer proclaimed, synchronized so well with the jubilant roars of the growing fans at the sidelines. _"I can guarantee you folks that the last place is always the hardest, having anticipated our plucky Trainer's rise to greatness and stardom! So on behalf of the Pokémon League Committee and the President himself, Mr. Charles Goodshow, I'd like to announce the start off today's match!"_

With Goodshow in the VIP section of Sinnoh Stadium and giving a gracious bow and wave to the many battling fans out there, the beginning of the end had come. At the battlefield, two fiery combatants simultaneously entered the transforming ring, opening up to the Rock Field upon the whims of both Trainers.

"_Will both Trainers come to the center?"_ the referee asked, ushering in the catalysts of the grand, blazing event. _"Elite Four member Flint! And Challenger Ash! Proceed with your final words! Now both of you should know the rules by now. This is a Three-on-Three battle with no time limit with only the Challenger allowed substitutions."_

"_Heh! Smokin'!"_ the red afro member exclaimed, eagerly holding out a hand to Ash. _"It's been a while sine I last saw you blaze through Sinnoh and incinerated the competition at the Sinnoh League Conference. I really hope you won't end up crashing and burning in this competition!"_

"_No problem, Flint,"_ Ash said, tightly gripping Flint's hand; both of them exchanged high-fives. _"I said I'd be ready to face the Elite Four on. It's too bad I can't face the other two members here."_

"_Don't fizzle about it, bro,"_ Flint said, grinning and hooking his thumb up confidently. _"Bug boy Aaron and sweet old Bertha both wish you the best of luck from their warm abodes! Even Volkner wanted to stop by, but can't leave his Gym. I also wished they could stick around a bit longer, Ash. They were pretty impressed with your battling skills, I'll admit."_

"_Then let's give them and everyone here a battle of our flaming desires of victory; I'm going to win!"_ Ash declared, zealously raising a fist in the air. Pikachu had done the same on his shoulder; even Flint was amazed by his fueling passion to become the best.

"_Then let's not wait for the flame of this candle to blow out,"_ Flint said. Wrapping up their exciting conversation, they ran out of the center, already placing a hand upon miniaturized Poké Balls within their possessions.

"_Let this Three-on-Three battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Time to light up his world!"_ Flint exclaimed, mid-swing on throwing his first Poké Ball out. _"Flareon, let's go!"_

"_Flare!"_ Flareon shouted; its bright, fiery red coat flowing like a sizzling fire on wood.

"_My turn!"_ Ash exclaimed, winding his arm for the throw. With great enthusiasm for the match he greatly looked forward to, he tossed the Poké Ball into the field without feelings of doubt upon his first choice. _"Squirtle, I choose you!" _

"_Squirtle Squirt!"_ Squirtle exclaimed, taking its ground with spread arms and legs, eagerly staring at its opponent with a similar fervor as Ash. A Fire-type as its opponent gave the Tiny Turtle Pokémon a reason to look forward to high-caliber battles since its temporary withdrawal from the Squirtle Squad.

"_Your Squirtle's excited; I think you guys deserve the first move,"_ Flint said.

"_Thanks! Squirtle, start off with Water Gun!"_

"_Squirt!"_ Squirtle grunted, taking in a deep breath. With a quick flash of the eye, it shot out a quick stream of water from its mouth and struck Flareon before a counterattack could have been issued.

"_Wow! That's fast!"_ Flint commented, widening his eyes from the realization of his own cockiness for allowing the first move to the opponent. _"Well, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice! Flareon, can you still get up?"_

"_F-Flare,"_ Flareon mewled, struggling on its fours.

The Water Gun had sent the Flame Pokémon into a large rock peak; the impact having created several cracks on the peak's side. But Flareon remained resilient, as sturdy as most Pokémon trained by the Elite Four were.

"_Good! Use Quick Attack!"_

"_Flare Flareon!"_ Flareon howled, promptly kicking off the ground into a swift tackle onto its Water-type opponent. Squirtle faced a retaliating frontal assault, but having anticipated Flareon's direction and speed with its sharpened eyesight, courtesy of firefighting, it managed to avoid a direct hit on a vital point.

"_Squirtle, grab it!"_

"_Squirt!"_ Squirtle shouted, quickly reaching out and grasping onto the long, furry neck mane of Flareon before being pushed away. The Flame Pokémon's eyes widened, abruptly coming to a halt with Squirtle tugging it along. Squirtle still hung on.

"_Flareon, shake Squirtle off!"_

"_Hydro Pump! Go!"_

Having the quicker reflexes of the two, Squirtle retracted into its shell, limbs and head together. Before Flareon could have pulled Squirtle prior to its release, Squirtle reacted with a quicker draw of its Hydro Pump, spewing large volumes of water from all the holes of its shell. At a close range, Flareon was soaked endlessly while tackled back by Squirtle's spinning shell. With a shrill cry, Flareon collapsed from its weakness from the experienced Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

"_Flareon is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag. _"Squirtle wins!"_

"_Amazing! In a brief battle, Squirtle puts out Flareon's flare with only a few of its well-known firefighting maneuvers in dealing tricky fires!"_ the announcer remarked. _"I should know! My friend's apartment was in a terrible fire and was handled personally by the Squirtle Squad themselves, but that's beside the point! On to the next round!"_

_

* * *

_"_Squirtle has definitely improved since its last fight with Gary and Dusknoir,"_ Brock said to the rest of the company, sitting at the second row of every stadium to view the fight with ease and excitement.

"_I know! Squirtle must have overcome its traumas Dusknoir sent its way from the battle with Gary!"_ Dawn commented, clapping her hands quite quickly.

"_It's too bad May and Drew are outside Sinnoh Stadium, training for the coming Sinnoh Grand Festival once this whole thing's over,"_ Max said.

"_Even Zoey's not here, wanting to coach those two Coordinators; probably just to humor Drew,"_ Kenny said, adjusting his hands behind his head and casually laid back on his seat. _"Dawn and I really can't do much since the Kanto Festival is now officially over, but it's good to see our friends from far places training as hard as we did." _

"_It's true; I can't believe I lost the whole thing to Nando,"_ Dawn said, pouting and stared blankly in the sky.

"_Where's the musical bard anyway?"_ Anabel asked. _"I know Ash briefly watched your match with him, Max, before it came to an unfortunate stop."_

"_I invited him to come watch Ash's Sinnoh battles here, but he politely declined, saying that he'll 'watch and train from afar' before the Indigo League can resume the battles,"_ Max explained. _"We should be lucky here because there were no reported Pokémon attacks in either Hoenn or Sinnoh right now."_

"_Yeah, it turned out that their behavior was similar to that of Ash's and Lance's Charizard from their fight,"_ Brock said, gripping his chin slightly. _"There's likely a connection to it as Ash and Anabel briefed us on, but not much information as of now. The new Pokérus strain must have originated somewhere along the lines after the Fearow attack. But how? And why?"_

"_Guys, let's worry about that later and focus on cheering for Ash,"_ Anabel suggested, slightly tilting her head and smiled. _"Okay?"_

"_No problem!"_ everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"_Flareon, return!"_ Flint yelled, recalling his defeated Flame Pokémon, holding it close in front of him. _"You did a mighty fine job today. Rest easy."_ Placing the Poké Ball away on his loose red belt strands, he searched with his hand almost immediately for the next Pokémon to battle with; the burning passion for battling was warming up for him. _"Houndoom, let's go!"_

"_Hrahr!"_ Houndoom growled upon release, narrowing its piercing eyes on its opponents.

"_Squirtle, return,"_ Ash said, recalling Squirtle for a substitution. _"I'm going to save Squirtle for later."_ He took out a new Poké Ball, tossing it lightly in his hand. _"You haven't had a chance yet and now's as good as anytime. Kay! Muk, I choose you!"_

"_Muk!"_ Muk grumbled, landing upon a flat rock peak with a loud splat. It reformed with its arms held in an intimidating position. Houndoom was not affected, despite the horrible smell released upon Muk's presence.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Hreh!"_ Houndoom barked, responding with a swift spray of relentless hellfire from its muzzle. The damned flames struck Muk, who merely faced the attack with its blob body. Using its incredible defense due to its rubbery, dense sludge properties, Muk blew the Flamethrower away with a might bellow.

"_Didn't work?"_ Flint asked, eyes widened.

"_Muk, fight back with Sludge Bomb!"_

"_Muuuuuk!"_ Muk roared, sending a heavy barrage of potent toxic balls at the Dark Pokémon. With its nimble form, Houndoom sidestepped various times at avoiding every throw. It got unlucky around the tenth ball head for it, striking and imploding its harmful dirt at its face.

"_Arharh!"_ Houndoom yelped; its face covered in sludge, it rapidly swung its head to loose the sludge off.

"_Quick, Muk! Move in for a Body Slam!"_

"_Mah-Mah-Mah-Mah-Mah-Mah-Mah-Mah-Muk!"_ Muk bellowed, starting to move its form towards the struggling Houndoom.

The Sludge Pokémon saw that Houndoom was still too distracted with the sludge on its face, running around and rubbing its head on the ground to scrap the stubborn grime off. With a large devious grin on its face, Muk picked up the pace, thinking that this round was now over.

"_Houndoom! Heads up!"_ Flint yelled. Houndoom stopped and discovered Muk heading its way. No longer concerned about the sticky sludge, Houndoom resumed its position on the battle to head off Muk. _"Use Dark Pulse!"_

"_Intercept with your hands, Muk!"_

"_Muk,"_ Muk grumbled, spreading its large, filmy hands in front like a wall.

Houndoom's Dark Pulse made its mark on Muk, but the Sludge Pokémon continued advancing for the Body Slam with its hands blocking the attacks out. Houndoom kept firing and Muk kept blocking. But that was until Muk stretched its left hand out and shut the Dark Pokémon's mouth shut, preventing anymore attacks that involved the usage of Houndoom's mouth. Muk would not let go, no matter how much Houndoom struggled to break free or break Muk's arm off.

"_Muk, do it!"_

"_MUK!"_ Muk roared, pulling in Houndoom while lifting its own weight in the air over the Dark Pokémon. Muk fell on Houndoom with incredible force on its backbone; the latter howling in pain with the forced weight until it finally collapsed its head and flailing fours.

"_Houndoom is unable to continue battling!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag. _"The win goes to Muk!"_

"_Oh, my! This is turning out to be a shut-out!"_ the announcer exclaimed; the audience roared in excitement. _"Flint has lost two Pokémon already while Ash still has all three of his! Has Ash really gotten this good from his previous battles or is Flint secretly leading him on? Only his third and final Pokémon will tell!"_

"_Houndoom, return!"_ Flint yelled, retracting his flattened Houndoom into its Poké Ball. _"You've always done your best. You deserve this rest."_ He observed Ash at the distance, seeing him maintaining his composure instead of jumping around for joy for two consecutive victories in a row, something other Trainers would do when battling against a powerful Trainer, especially that of the Elite four. _"His battling style is hot, yet he's calm and cool… He's definitely improved since his last match against Volkner."_

"_Let's get it on, Flint!"_ Ash yelled.

"_Hold on for sec! I'm about to cook up something special for you, Ash!"_ Flint replied, ardently taking out his last Poké Ball, raising it high towards the center of the bright sun in Ash's view. _"Magmortar, let's do this!"_ Like a real flame that would jump to consume more air to continue burning, Flint snapped his hand forward, sending the Poké Ball for a spin until…

"_Mag-mortar,"_ Magmortar muttered, landing with a thud that initiated a few cracks on the rock solid ground under its feet. _"Mag… mo… tar…"_

"_We're not afraid! Are we, Muk?!"_ Ash yelled confidently, pointing his finger out at Magmortar, unfazed by his enthusiasm to battle it.

"_Mah-Muk!"_ Muk agreed.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee declared.

"_Let's hit it hard and fast, Muk,"_ Ash said. _"Use Sludge Bomb!"_

"_Muk!"_ Muk roared, spitting out another heavy, filthy barrage at its opponent. Magmortar stood tall like a statue, smirking at the Poison attack flying at it.

"_Burn them to ashes with Lava Plume!"_

"_Mag-mortar!"_ Magmortar yelled, retracting its claws into in its arm cannons, replacing them on the outside with a sea of crimson lava sprayed out of the cannons' mouths. Upon contact with the lava spray, the Sludge Bombs melted away and dissolved without a trace of dust. The wave continued flowing over the Rock Field, about to submerge Muk into the sea.

"_M-Muk-k!"_ Muk screamed, panicking from the sudden tide of events as the Lava Plume washed over its sludge body and greatly harmed it. Muk was nowhere to be seen as Magmortar continued its attack.

"_Muk, where are you?"_ Ash asked, yelling it from the top of his lungs.

"_Mu-u-k,"_ Muk's voice groaned; the lava sea receded.

Muk was left in a slump from the attack, the lava having further melted its somewhat liquidated body. The top of its form was bubbling from the intense heat, giving off a dangerously potent odor into its surrounding. From the Trainers to the spectators in the front row, they experienced a powerful combination of Muk's natural odor combined with the charred burning and melting of its sludge body.

"_Muk is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, pinching his nose. Already judging that Muk was wiped out by Magmortar's first attack and that the smell could be potentially hazardous to the people's health, the ref quickly raised the flag to Flint. _"Magmortar wins! Ack!"_

"_Muk, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his Muk back quickly to prevent a casualty. He had the sudden urge to close up his nostrils._ "Ugh! I forgot that the smell can seep through the Poké Ball. Great job out there, still. You'll be better before you know it!"_

"_Well, that was a bit unprecedented!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Muk, having been weakened in the fight with Houndoom, was defeated in no seconds flat, but not before giving off that burning, lingering, putrid odor onto the field! Sorry, Ash, but I just needed to say it! No offense!"_ Ash shook his head in modesty; a sheepish smile crept on his face.

"_Well, maybe the smell of fire burning should get rid of Muk's smell,"_ Ash said, taking out Squirtle's Poké Ball. _"Squirtle, I choose you!"_

"_Squirt Squirtle!"_ Squirtle exclaimed, eager for making a returning victory.

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon noticed Magmortar, sensing its powerful fire abilities from where it stood; ten feet from Ash's location. It dealt with huge and/or stubborn fires before with the Squirtle Squad. Having compared Flareon to a kitchen fire, Magmortar would sum up to an apartment fire with two children trapped within the ferocious blaze.

"_Ash, I'll admit that Squirtle is both a powerful Pokémon, basic or not, and an amazing fire fighter,"_ Flint said. _"But I'm afraid that Magmortar cannot be put out with just one fireman working at it."_

"_That's why I'm here!"_ Ash exclaimed, pointing his right thumb out to himself and grinned. _"Together, we'll put you out and win!"_

"_That's the fiery spirit! Bring on the heat!"_ Flint yelled boldly.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Squirtle, use Water Gun!"_

"_Squirtle!"_ Squirtle yelled, leaping high in the air, hanging over Magmortar with its shadow upon the Blast Pokémon. With a quick deep breath, Squirtle sprayed its swift Water Gun at Magmortar; the latter defended itself with only its arms guarding its front.

"_M-Mag,"_ Magmortar grunted, straining from both the pressure of the Water Gun and its own weakness to water. It did not budge from the spot it rooted its feet upon.

"_Magmortar, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Maaaaag!"_ Magmortar shouted, knocking away the remaining water with one swing of its arms and retaliated with a powerful orange-red stream of fire that matched Squirtle's crystal blue Water Gun in both size and power. With or without type disadvantage, Squirtle suffered some damage from the Flamethrower in the air, forcing itself to withdraw into its shell as it fell out from the flames.

"_Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!"_

"_Squirtle!"_ Squirtle exclaimed, apparently sounding excited as its spinning shell descended towards Magmortar like a well-thrown frisbee.

"_Catch it!"_

With an effortless reach using its long, thick arms, Magmortar seized Squirtle in its shell, each hand on its top and bottom. Squirtle was forced to come to a halt, peering at the outside through its shell's hole. It came almost face-to-face with Magmortar's creepy, thick-lipped grin.

"_Squirtle, quick! Use Hydro Pump!"_

"_Stop it with Thunderbolt!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Mag-mor-taaaaar!"_ Magmortar roared; its large red and yellow body suddenly giving off electrical static discharge and ultimately concentrating all voltage upon the Tiny Turtle Pokémon in its grasp. Agonizing screams could be heard echoing within Squirtle's shell; the exterior of the shell was besmirched with scorch marks from both Magmortar's Flamethrower and Thunderbolt. Once Magmortar ceased its Electric attack, Squirtle's tail, limbs, and head went back out, steamed from the attack and limply hanging along.

"_Squirtle is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Flint's flag. _"This round goes to Magmortar!"_

"_Did anyone even know that Magmortar can learn Thunderbolt?!"_ the announcer exclaimed, surprised to learn about the discovery in the battle. _"Well… A Pokémon's got to cover all of its weaknesses and Magmortar knowing Thunderbolt can help shut down any Water Pokémon it battles! Now with two Pokémon eliminated so quickly by Flint's Magmortar, how will Ash secure his victory with his last Pokémon?"_

"_Squirtle, return!"_ Ash yelled, retracting Squirtle into its Poké Ball. _"You were awesome. Take a nice long rest."_ Ash glanced over at Flint giving him a thumbs-up, a gesture of kudos for his early victories. _"We're not done yet."_ Ash took out his last Poké Ball, promptly staring at it contemplatively with the thought of the Pokémon kept within, ready to fight for his honor. Pikachu gazed at his Trainer in all seriousness, knowing which Pokémon Ash held in his hand now. _"I don't know if you're truly ready to return to battle, but no one will ever know if we don't try this."_ Ash averted his gaze, ready to call out his last Pokémon. _"Charizard, I choose you!"_

"_Arrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared, opening up and stretching his wings out freely. Nearly everyone in the audience, including Ash's company, gaped and stared in petrified astonishment.

"_Charizard?! He's brought back Charizard?!"_ Dawn shouted, jolting out of her seat.

"_He can't do that! That's dishonoring Lance's kindness of giving him back!"_ Max exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Ash.

_What is Ash thinking?_ Brock thought. The tension grew within the Sinnoh Stadium. Before long, the three missing Coordinators ran in, making their way to where the rest of their friends were.

"_The Stadium's quieted so we wondered what was up,"_ Zoey said, explaining for their reappearance.

"_If a stadium filled up to the brim falls silent, it is apparently not good news,"_ Drew said.

"_Aah! What's Charizard doing out so early?!"_ May screamed, stepping back and tripped from glancing at the battlefield's direction. Drew and Zoey turned, discovering the mentioned act.

"_Seriously, I still wonder what goes on in that boy's head,"_ Zoey said, dissatisfied by the situation. _"And he just got Charizard back too…"_

_

* * *

_"_Lance, down here!"_ _Ash yelled, waving at the sky in front of the Sinnoh Stadium entrance, the match was about to start in five minutes. Flying towards the young Trainer with his own Charizard accompanied by another, Lance momentarily waved back before landing. The accompanying Charizard breathed a small stream of flames from his mouth; the target had been and always will be Ash._

"_Well, your Charizard's personality seems to be back to normal, Ash,"_ _Lance said, helping the burnt Trainer back up. "However, I still believe that this is not over."_

"_You're right, Lance," Ash said, narrowing his stare on Charizard, seeing the dark aura emanating from his heart. The black aura had gotten miniscule, barely even noticeable by the trained eye of an Aura Guardian. "Charizard still has the dark aura. Your Charizard also seems to be the same way."_

"_I thought that mine needed the exercise after being locked up in the emergency room for so long," Lance said. "I know you got my letter from one of your fellow Frontier Brains, Ash. Professors Oak and Krane are still analyzing the sample of the new strain they got from our Charizard, as well as testing the process of recovery of a captured Spearow. Right now, the Spearow is also in the same shape as out Charizard."_

"_Lance, I'm not entirely sure, but something bad is on its way here," Ash said grimly. "The new strain is definitely a sign of an omen."_

"_Yeah, maybe," Lance concurred. "But we should worry about it later when we have more info. You should concentrate on your Sinnoh battles now. Maybe becoming a Pokémon Master will help solve this mystery." Both elite Trainers chuckled lightly in spite of the trials they suffered concerning the well-being of their own Pokémon at stake. _

"_Thanks for everything, Lance," Ash said. With a brief handshake, the two depart on their ways; Ash to his battle and Lance to learn more about the new plague that had begun to spread over his homelands._

_

* * *

_"_Okay then; Charizard, no matter what happens next, we'll find a way to fully cure you!"_ Ash exclaimed. Charizard glanced back at him, giving him a curtly nod before returning to glare at Magmortar.

_I've heard about Charizard's condition since his battle with Lance,_ Flint thought, concerned about Ash's choice to use the said Flame Pokémon right away. _Lance said that the Charizard recovered, but not entirely. What is Ash thinking? He may have the fiery passion to battle and win, but he was playing this match smart in the beginning until now. I wonder how his recently discharged Charizard can guarantee victory in this final fight._

"_Let the final match commence!"_ the referee announced.

"_I'll ignite this final flame!"_ Flint exclaimed. _"Magmortar, Lava Plume!"_

"_Mag!"_ Magmortar shouted, releasing a strong shot of gaseous crimson lava from its two cannons.

The lava formed a sea, threatening to overtake and submerge Charizard in it. Charizard instinctively took off into the air, out of the Lava Plume's range. The excessive heat upon the Rock Field had caused a massive increase in temperature since the last attack. The peaks and the ground themselves are steaming and scorched red, indicating the sign that they are liable to melt if it continued.

"_Charizard, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Rrrrrd!"_ Charizard bellowed, promptly following the command given. The Flamethrower it breathed out of his mouth was sent out at an surprising alarming rate, faster than the last time Charizard had used a full powered Flamethrower on an opponent. The Fire attack struck the shielding Magmortar; its arms were being pushed back by the pressure. Cold sweat started to drip off of the Blast Pokémon's head, unable to take on the strain of Charizard's increased power. Those who knew Charizard before his infection, the Flame Pokémon had proven to be an already powerful contender. But the increased power, where did Charizard obtain it?

"_Charizard,"_ Ash whispered, stunned yet amazed by Charizard's improvement despite missing out a two months' worth of training with Ash and the others. _"Have you truly recovered?"_ He told himself that, even though he was the only one who still saw the shriveled dark aura emanating from Charizard's core.

"_Magmortar, shoot it down with Thunderbolt!"_

"_Mag-mor-taaaaar!"_ Magmortar bellowed, charging and releasing around ten thousand watts onto its opponent like an Electabuzz. The attack zapped Charizard in the sky; his echoing grumbles heard all around Sinnoh Stadium. But only five seconds had passed since the hit and Charizard broke out of the electricity with a flap of his wings.

"_Impossible! Charizard should have been burned to a crisp!"_ Flint exclaimed in astonishment. _"There hasn't been a Pokémon that I know of with a weakness to Electric attacks surviving the first hit from my Magmortar! And I thought training with Volkner was going to be an asset here."_

Charizard leered back at Magmortar, amused by the strength the Blast Pokémon held. Another thing notable about Ash's Charizard, other than his Flamethrower greetings to his Trainer, was that any opponent he deemed strong, he wanted the best challenge ever to become the best one. All opponents Charizard had ever face, from Blaine's Magmar, Gary's Blastoise, the Articuno that fought alongside Noland, and even his own teammates in the form of Sceptile and Floatzel, had made him become even stronger to show the world his strength and to help share the fame with the same Trainer that cared for and raised him since he was an abandoned Charmander.

"_Arrrrrd!"_ Charizard bellowed. Something flashed. It was only through Ash's eyes that the flash can be seen. Ash gazed up, watching the remaining dark aura shifting its sinister colors from purple to black to red and back. He did not have to see his Pokémon's face to know that there was trouble.

"_Charizard's struggling with his inner self,"_ Ash whispered to himself, gritting his teeth. _"Just trying to not lose control like the battle with Lance, Charizard's strength is starting to falter. We must end this… Charizard, use Flamethrower again!"_

"_Magmortar, counter with your Flamethrower!"_

Both Fire-type Pokémon disgorged from their mouths their intense flames, all mixed in bright pure yellow, passionate orange, and vengeful blood red. The attacks collided with a standoff that wound up in a stalemate; the Flamethrowers together created a fireball at the center of their collision and imploded. The blazing shockwaves pushed Charizard and Magmortar back; the former regaining balance in the air and the other imprinted into a slightly melted rock peak.

"_Now Charizard, use Blast Burn!"_

"_Arrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared even louder; his entire body lit up with a bright red aura, not tinged by the darkness as often as it would, by which radiated heat could be felt by those on the battlefield. A colorful, orange-hued concentrated shot of his fire energy, Charizard aimed and fired at Magmortar's dead center. The Blast Pokémon had no time to evade while imprinted on the rock, being struck squarely on its chest. Charizard's new strength was to be reckoned; not even Flint's strong Magmortar could survive such overwhelming brutalization.

… _Whew, burned down to cinders,_ Flint thought, seeing his Magmortar's defeat by a palpably stronger Fire-type Pokémon. _Ash did not have to use colorful tactics or blazing combinations. His Charizard's revitalized strength saved him, but this is still the beginning for the young kid. He's still got a lot to do before moving on…_

"_Magmortar is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared upon Magmortar's collapse and raised Ash's flag. _"Charizard wins! The winner of this Three-on-Three match is Ash of Pallet Town!"_

"_We did it,"_ Ash said, gazing at his triumphant Charizard while Pikachu hopped around him in joy. The audience applauded; half was worn out from the burning excitement from the battle itself. _"Charizard…"_

_

* * *

_They met up together at the outside of the Stadium. Ash, Anabel, friends, and Charizard were reunited once again, congratulating Ash for another hard-fought battle. Even Charizard seemed calm in spite of earning his spot as one of the currently ten Pokémon that won final battles in the Challenge of the Elite Four. Maybe Charizard was perfect that way he is now, dark aura or not. The Pokérus was said to have eventually expelled itself out of Charizard's system, granting the Flame Pokémon increased firepower and the remnants of the black aura that attempted to overpower Charizard and send him into another berserk frenzy during the middle of the fight.

"_Charizard, you were awesome,"_ Ash said, approaching his currently tame Pokémon.

Placing a hand on Charizard's heart, intentionally for a caring gesture, a startling reaction took place. Ash found his hand stuck onto Charizard as bright light emanated from Charizard's body. Energy Ash perceived to be aura crackled on his hand. It was like he was siphoning aura out of Charizard. It was true. Ash was removing aura, the dark aura. Purple-black static discharge crept up on Ash's trapped hand as the owner and Pokémon both felt the stinging sensations of this unusual process. The black energy turned green, surrounding Charizard's entire body and retreating back into the location of his heart.

Everyone else present covered their eyes from the blinding brightness, unable to see the performance for themselves. When the light show was over, they uncovered their eyes and saw Charizard and Ash hugging. A hug of deep mutual friendship and affection, their bond has reached to newer levels. While Ash had considered all of the bonds he formed with his Pokémon to be special, Charizard had shown to be the most special one for today.

"_Ash? What just happened?"_ Anabel asked, breaking the silence and asking the question their friends were too scared to speak.

"_Charizard… is purified,"_ he said. No more darkness lived in the Flame Pokémon's heart, nor will it ever happen to him again in the future.

* * *

**You know, just by looking at him and his personality, could there be the possibility of Fire-type Master Flint to be voiced by Jason Griffith in the English version if he'd ever be shown? I think it might be possible. From characters of Brawly to Sonic the Hedgehog, I think the voice could match Flint. But that's just my opinion. Ah, well…**

**If you would please review, it will be appreciated. I want to listen to your thoughts regarding this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	44. Progress

**I know this is a pretty quick update, so the chapter would not take very long to read. I'm starting to learn that whether a chapter is long or not should not matter too much as long as I convey what is necessarily needed. I'm also running a tight schedule, making a deadline for this story to finish at the exact date of the story's creation, January 28. I'm doing this both for symbolism and for fun.**

**I have also heard many concerns about Ash receiving new Pokémon for his team since the only new addition I ever made was a telepathic, battle-scarred Gallade and the return of his three Pokémon in training. I can assure you all though that there should be a somewhat new selection on his team traveling around with him in the sequel, one to two new Pokémon tops.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**Lost, misled, distant, and frustrated, these were the traits he was well-distinguished for by other people. Now wandering for an answer to his grudging prayers in the wide lands of Johto, a place where he acquired his more powerful Pokémon and did not release back then, he separated himself from the rest of society, only visiting cities of civilization if it was either necessary or it suited him. One question was burning in his mind since his crushing defeats from a rival Trainer and a chimerical black monster. What's he supposed to do with Pokémon now? He was also furthermore disgusted by the two rescuers that wanted him to join their cause and take down the monster.

"_Not likely,"_ he said in a stern whisper.

He glanced dismally from a cliff top, observing the normal wild Pokémon that went about their daily routines of work and play. He felt as though he was relearning what creatures called Pokémon were. He just did not know how to go about battling alongside them. Training them beyond their limits and callously releasing the "weak" back into the wild earned him the iciest glares from his fellow Trainers. And actually showing his Pokémon that he did care about them had nearly lost their lives by the merciless, powerful Renegade.

"_You!"_ a dark voice exclaimed at him, coming from a short distance of ten feet behind him. He turned around and faced a Trainer of a similar age with long red hair, a black sweater with red outlines, purple pants, and black boots. _"I've been looking for you for sometime now, Paul."_ His eyes and demeanor were extremely similar to Paul's.

"_Who are you again?"_ Paul asked indifferently, glaring at the intruder.

"_Forgot my name, have we?"_

"_The only thing I remembered was how I beaten you down effortlessly while I was in Johto,"_ Paul said. _"I also recalled that you don't go by your real name."_

"_My real name is not important,"_ he cursed, angry and ashamed of his own upbringing, _"Which is why I go by my desired nickname 'Silver.'"_

"'_Silver,'"_ Paul repeated, frowning. _"As if I didn't get enough 'Silver' as it is. Why do you dislike your real name anyway? Have you already brought shame upon your pathetic family?"_

"_Please, I was never proud of my father for his own affinity of weakness,"_ "Silver" said. _"No matter how big an army he assembles, the army falls apart after one measly loss and they back up by the corner."_

"_Whatever, I'm done,"_ Paul said, placing his hands in his pockets and walked away from the cliff.

"_Not so fast!"_ "Silver" yelled. Paul came to a halt. _"I came to you for a rematch!"_ Paul did not look at 'Silver,' smirking at his amusing proposition.

"_Really? Have you valued the power of your Pokémon even more now?"_ Paul asked, slightly turning his head toward "Silver's" direction.

"_I know a lot than before, Paul,"_ "Silver" said. _"From meditations in the Dragon's Den to challenging other strong Trainers in Silver Town, I've traveled to various places to know how to become stronger."_ He took out a Poké Ball and pointed it straight at Paul.

_This should be interesting,_ Paul thought, removing his hand out of his pocket with a Poké Ball in hand. He faced "Silver" and before long, they started a One-on-One battle. _Perhaps he might actually teach me something I missed for so long…_

_

* * *

_"_Ash! Is it true?"_ Lance asked, calling over the videophone. _"About your Charizard making a full recovery after your battle with Flint?"_

"_That's right,"_ Ash said. His friends relaxed in the lounge of their hotel, talking about current Pokémon events as Ash made a phone call to Lance, who was back in Silver Town. _"The dark aura had vanished completely under my touch."_

"_Well, I know that couldn't work for me because I have no skills in aura whatsoever,"_ Lance said. _"Perhaps you can do the same to my Charizard?"_

"_Sure!"_ Ash replied. _"You've done a lot for me now, Lance, providing me the insights of the current situation. How is the research going?"_

"_The professors are close, but no cigar,"_ Lance said. _"I'm kind of amazed that Professor Oak insists on staying here instead of going back to Pallet Town after two months of work here."_

"_Gary and Tracey are filling in for him at his lab, so he's got nothing to worry about,"_ Ash said. _"Anyway, it's been great talking to you again, Lance."_

"_Same here,"_ Lance replied, smiling. _"I will come to you in front of Sinnoh Stadium on your next match against Lucian. I think my Charizard will be thrilled to receive its full health and happiness back. Tell Anabel and your friends that I said 'Hello.'"_

"_No problem,"_ Ash said, hanging up the videophone. Leaving his seat with Pikachu back on his shoulder, he casually walked to his friend that noticed his coming. From them, Anabel stood up and interlocked her right arm with Ash's left arm.

"_Hey, Ash; how'd it go with Lance?"_ she asked, resting her head on his empty shoulder as Pikachu shifted sides.

"_He's coming to visit us again, just to help his Charizard recover from my touch as well,"_ Ash said, raising his right hand in the air and stared at his palm.

"_But can you do it again is the question,"_ Max said.

"_Yeah, most things are usually one-time dealers unless you can control your awakening powers,"_ May said.

"_I'm confident that I'll get the hang of purifying any infected Pokémon we come into—hey! Where are Drew and Zoey?"_ Ash asked, just noticing the absence of two headstrong Coordinators. Everyone glanced around in several different directions, just discovering themselves that they were absent the entire time.

* * *

"_Do you think we should have stayed in the hotel?"_ Zoey asked.

"_They won't miss us__… much__,"_ Drew replied.

Both Coordinators left together under Drew's request to be alone with her. Coming across a waterfall on the large island where the Sinnoh League Conference and Grand Festival take place at set, scheduled times. While initially confused on why she was brought along with him as well, Zoey began to understand that Drew was indeed serious of his thoughts about her.

"_Drew, you should know that I received most of my information about tough Coordinators like you from May,"_ Zoey explained. _"It's just so you know why I've been shooting you down."_

"_Because I'm an overconfident git, is that right?"_ Drew asked, raising an eyebrow with a sincere frown on his face.

"_You're not a git, Drew,"_ Zoey said. _"But I guess I can understand why you were so overly critical and obnoxious to May."_

"_Do you,"_ he said, facing the rumbling waterfall instead of her. Zoey could tell that he was somewhat upset by his tone and strange behavior.

"_I guess that's just your way of motivating her to become possibly stronger than you in Contests,"_ Zoey said. _"All your negative prodding caused her to train harder and capture beautiful Pokémon for the stage."_

"_But I guess that leaves sore feelings behind as a side effect,"_ Drew added. _"I guess that's why I sometimes…"_

"_Sometimes what?"_

"… _Nothing,"_ Drew said. Zoey gave a skeptic look, crossing her arms and placing her feet together.

"_It couldn't hurt you to be a little more appreciative for the friends and rivals you have for a change,"_ she said.

"_I guess,"_ Drew mumbled; the roars of the waterfall almost drowned his voice out. _"Zoey?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Strange enough, I was glad to have this talk with you,"_ he said, grinning with his arms behind his head. Zoey felt content inside, feeling that she had done what was needed. Helping him value the relationships he had with others was her responsibility and she felt like she passed the test with flying colors with possible one more reward on its way.

"_Anytime, Drew,"_ Zoey said. Drew offered her an arm to escort her back to the hotel like a true gentleman. She did not deny it. While she wondered what the others would say about their return like this, the seemingly impossible was always possible. _"Anytime."_

_

* * *

_**Well, there was a purpose I left blank Paul and Silver's battle. They both equal in personality, power, and Pokémon with Paul slightly edgier from the story. Anything can happen, and it is for the imagination of the reader to decide their fate.**

**I'll admit it's not the greatest chapter in the world because of the lack of action, but I seriously could not come up with anything else but a brief insight of their lives at a normal day. Anyway, I kind of thought that I could give action a rest for now since the last few chapters will be brimming with plenty of action. Everything will get better once this reaches the finale.  
**

**If you would please review, it will be appreciated. I want to listen to your thoughts concerning this chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	45. Vs Lucian

**Looking back at all the progress I made the past year, I guess I can say that I am quite proud of staying strong with this story. I will make as many updates as possible, saving the last chapter for the 25th. Thank you all for your strong support and appreciation!**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**The atmosphere was buzzing with fervor enthusiasm, mainly exhibited by the hundreds of fans present for the live performance of their new favorite rising Trainer, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. A young sixteen to seventeen-year old boy who had traveled in the four regions, including the unofficial Orange Archipelago and the Kanto Battle Frontier, has culminated his work in the Challenge of the Elite Four. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Once again, standing at the outside of the Sinnoh Stadium with another visit from Lance, surrounded by his friends, Ash attempted another newly discovered process of purification upon Lance's Charizard. Now that most of them were aware of such a possibility, Ash consciously made an attempt to rid the Charizard of the shriveled dark aura that still lingered within its heart. While not successful the first time around, he kept on trying, sparking some aura around his hand upon Charizard's chest. The first two attempts were fruitless; Ash claimed that there was still aura contained within.

"_Ash, are you sure this is working?"_ Lance asked. _"Because from what you told me, I'm not seeing the end result of an absolute recovery."_

"_Give me a break, Lance,"_ Ash said, breathing calmly with both hands on Lance's Charizard's chest, attempting to siphon out the visible black aura in its heart. _"The first time with my Charizard was accidental, only discovered after a hard fought battle with Flint and that our bond became stronger."_

"… _Bond… became… stronger,"_ Lance repeated, playing the words that stuck out at him for a reason. _"… Wait! That's it!"_

"_What's 'it'?" _Ash asked, performing the heart-opening process.

Lance ran to them, almost instinctively placing his hand on top of Ash's hands on Charizard's chest. Everyone observed that the process suddenly became more intense. Similar to the first Charizard's purification, the dark aura spiraled up through both Ash's and Lance's arms. The darkness transformed into a luminous green. Green light engulfed the three of them; the others tried to see through the blinding light. Their eyes started to become used to the exposures, able to see that the green light swirled around them, with Charizard as the center, like electrons to an atom. The light vanished sometime, returning back into Charizard's chest.

"_Eh… I think it's all clear,"_ Brock said; the brightness dimming down. The others saw the Charizard acting grateful, becoming more docile than before.

"_Your Charizard's finally back to normal, Lance,"_ Ash said to the hugging Trainer and Pokémon.

"_Ash, I can't thank you enough for such a discovery of your aura powers,"_ Lance said, climbing up on Charizard and recalling Dragonite into its Poké Ball. _"Anyway, I'll keep you guys posted about the news of the strain. The professors are coming to a breakthrough, that's all I can say now. Don't worry about the sudden Pokémon attacks; I've got them covered. Good luck against Lucian!"_ Charizard flapped off the ground, taking off into the direction of the Johto region with Lance hanging tightly onto its back.

"_Good luck too, Lance!"_ Ash yelled, waving back at the departing Johto Champion.

"_See ya, Lance!"_ everyone yelled, also waving good-bye. Lance and Charizard disappeared over the horizon, glancing back at them one last time before leaving their sights entirely.

"_Hey, Ash; it's almost time,"_ Anabel said, pointing at the stadium.

"_Win another one for us!"_ their friends exclaimed.

"_You got it!"_ Ash exclaimed, passionately raising his arm in the air.

"_Pi-ka Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

* * *

"_Welcome back to the second Sinnoh Elite Four match, folks!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Today, we'll be having a battle between, you guessed it, Challenger Ash and the next member in wait, the Psychic Master Lucian!"_

The audience clapped and whistled, excited from the anticipation of the unraveling of another great battle. Also learning that this was Ash's second to last battle of his Challenge, the audience cheered even louder for the Trainer rising to stardom from fights from the most powerful Trainers of all four regions. The audience nearly became lost in their own excitement upon the entrances of Ash and Lucian from opposing sides. Ever calm and confident, the bookish member of the Sinnoh Elite Four grinned shortly on seeing his maturing opponent.

"_Trainers, come to the center!"_ the referee commanded. As expected, Ash and Lucian came together at the heart of the currently plain battlefield.

"_Flint was right; you have grown,"_ Lucian said, being the first to break the nervous silence that surrounded the two. _"Not only physically, but even your tactics have become more cunning. Your Pokémon should be proud to have a Trainer like you."_

"_Thanks, Lucian,"_ Ash said, shaking hands with the Psychic-type Master. _"I thought you were really powerful back when my friends and I met you, holding your own against Cynthia on live T.V. too. I couldn't wait to get my chance to face you!"_

"_Likewise. If you do get past me, know that your greatest challenge lies in wait for you."_ Lucian pointed up in the audience, somewhere high in the stands. Ash and Pikachu followed his finger and together they spotted a young, tall blond woman in gray and black apparel, standing by the doorway. With black hair clips resembling the aura-sensing appendages of a Lucario's eye-mask feature, the woman looked on with a soft, optimistic smile for the Challenger to face her with all his might.

With their final opening words said and exchanged, the two Trainers departed from the center of the battlefield. Upon reaching their respective sides, the battlefield began to open up and transform. The predetermined translucent Ice Field rose from the hollow, underground depths, serving as the battlefield for their battle.

"_This Three-on-Three Pokémon battle will have no time limit and will end when all three Pokémon on either side cannot continue,"_ the referee explained. _"Only the Challenger is allowed substitutions. Trainers, choose your Pokémon and begin!"_

"_Kay! Bayleef, I choose you!"_

"_Mr. Mime, let's go!"_

Both Pokémon were summoned simultaneously, emerging from the bright flashes of the interiors of their Poké Balls. Upon landing on the surface, they started to stagger, immediately losing their footing on the ice. Bayleef managed to stay upright, using all four of her legs plus her vines to avoid slipping away. Mr. Mime took the initiative of creating invisible square barriers for it to grip onto with its large hands.

"_I, uh, don't feel right attacking right now,"_ Ash said, watching Mr. Mime stagger on its feet.

"_Then you've wasted an opportunity,"_ Lucian said. _"Mr. Mime, use Psybeam!"_

"_Mr. Mime!"_ Mr. Mime shouted, concentrating on a colorful sphere of energy that mysteriously appeared in front of its body. Out of the rainbow orb, a peculiar ray shone out with Bayleef in its path. Bayleef reeled her head away, narrowing her eyes to avoid the seizure-like properties of the Psybeam.

"_Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!"_

"_Bay! Bay!"_ Bayleef shouted, twirling the head leaf on her hand to throw a pair of spinning sharp leaves, slicing through Mr. Mime's attack and damaged the Mime Pokémon directly. Just to lessen the damage, Mr. Mime removed its hands from its two side barriers and waved them in front of it, attempting to make another barrier. During the process, it took a step forward and slipped on the ice, falling upon its back.

"_Uh, maybe starting out with Mr. Mime was not such a good idea, especially on the Ice Field,"_ Lucian commented, observing his Mr. Mime flopping everywhere on its uncoordinated pointed feet.

"_We'll attack from the distance,"_ Ash said. _"Bayleef, switch to Vine Whip!"_

"_Bay! Bay-eef!"_ Bayleef shouted, extending a pair of vines from the sides of her neck with the intention to give Mr. Mime more trouble than it had bargained for. The vines collided with an invisible solid force; they found no way around it. The Leaf Pokémon was aggravated, whipping her vines fruitlessly on the discovered barriers.

"_Mr. Mime, levitate using your Psychic!"_

"_Miiiiime!"_ Mr. Mime shouted, rising in pitch as its psychic powers were amplified high enough to lift it off the icy. Ash and Bayleef watched the floating Mime Pokémon set foot on a flat ice peak, high enough to be out of Vine Whip's range.

"_Now use Shadow Ball, Mr. Mime!"_

"_Mime! Mr. Mime!"_ Mr. Mime yelled, with a toss of a ghastly black blob that flew at the same rate it was formed. Bayleef watched in a vulnerable position; the Shadow Ball exploded in front of her face and swept her off her feet.

"_Bay!"_ Bayleef cried, flung midair before eventually descending back on the ground.

"_Use Vine Whip!"_

"_Eef! Bay-eef!"_ Bayleef shouted, making full of her vines with one way she knew how.

Almost flying past a large icy stalagmite, she clung to it with her vine and revolved around it with her full weight. The Leaf Pokémon redirected herself up towards Mr. Mime; the latter cried in panic, unable to escape anywhere due to its isolation.

"_Use the momentum for a full-on Body Slam!"_

"_Bay!"_ Bayleef shouted fiercely, narrowing her body to reduce her body's natural air resistance.

"_Mr. Mime, use Reflect!"_

"_M-Mime?"_ Mr. Mime asked, already paralyzed by the sight of Bayleef about to crush it.

Bayleef tackled into the astonished Mime Pokémon, taking it down below with her. The full pressure of her Body Slam forced the helpless Mr. Mime six feet under, coupled with the bitter coldness of the ice water underneath the icy surface.

"_Mr. Mime is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag to Bayleef. _"Bayleef wins the round!"_

"_Incredible! Ash gets ahead the first round again!"_ the announcer exclaimed; the audience cheered on. _"However, it was the first round! Lucian would not let something like this get him down that easily! Let's see what he has in store for us!"_

"_Mr. Mime, return!"_ Lucian yelled, recalling his out-cold Mr. Mime into its Poké Ball. _"A job well done as always; you deserve a good rest."_ Placing the Poké Ball away, he briefly adjusted his glasses; the reflection of his opponent and Pokémon shone in the purple-tinted lens. _"Now Bronzong, let's go!"_

"_Zong!"_ Bronzong rang; its low tones vibrated in the Ice Field.

"_Bayleef, can you still keep going?"_ Ash asked. _"I don't know why Lucian sent out Bronzong now, but I want to make sure you're okay with this."_

"_Bay Bay-eef!"_ Bayleef exclaimed, willing to go beyond her own limits for her Trainer. Ash smiled back and gave a nod.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Bayleef, use Vine Whip and restrain Bronzong!"_

"_Bay! Bay-eef!"_ Bayleef shouted, immediately extending her vines upon command, catching hold of both of Bronzong's arm handles.

"_Success!"_ Ash exclaimed.

"_Not quite,"_ Lucian said, curling his lips. Ash did not expect a reaction like that from him, but suddenly realized his own mistake, considering the abilities Lucian's Bronzong had.

"_Bayleef, throw Bronzong away! Quickly!"_

"_Bronzong, use Gyro Ball!"_

"_Zooooong!"_ Bronzong bellowed, having spun and wrapped itself with Bayleef's own vines.

Upon reaching the full extension of the vines, Bayleef was pulled along Bronzong's spin. The Bronze Bell Pokémon collided into her, covered in her vines. Bayleef was pushed back, but was pulled back; her vines were still caught in Bronzong's attack. Bronzong continued this process a few more times, hitting the Leaf Pokémon back and forth like a paddleball.

"_Ugh… Bayleef, return,"_ Ash said, activating the Poké Ball in his hand to call back Bayleef. The Leaf Pokémon was converted into infrared-like energy, vines and all. Bronzong was left spinning in place after the substitution.

"_Your Bayleef hasn't been ruled out yet, but I have a feeling that the next time Bayleef comes back out, she'll be stronger than before,"_ Lucian said.

"_What do you mean by that?"_ Ash asked, searching for his next Poké Ball, promptly finding the Poké Ball afterwards.

"_You'll see,"_ Lucian said cryptically, resuming a friendly demeanor. _"Now what do you say we resume this battle with your substitute? Hmm?"_

"_Fine by me,"_ Ash said, ready to toss the Poké Ball high into the air. _"I'm counting on you to put a dent on Bronzong. Kingler, I choose you!"_

"_Kooki Kooki,"_ Kingler gurgled, snapping its pincers excitedly upon seeing its new adversary.

"_Resume the battle!"_ the referee announced, raising both flags high in the air.

"_Kingler, use Bubblebeam!"_

"_Koo-kiiiii!"_ Kingler bellowed, spraying a foamy barrage of bubbles, targeted at the Bronze Bell Pokémon.

"_Bronzong, Iron Defense!"_

"_Zong!"_ Bronzong echoed; its ancient body gleam like the icy surface it hovered upon. The bubbles popped upon collision. Bronzong showed no response.

"_Okay then… Let's try Crabhammer!"_

"_Kooki! Kooki! Kooki! Kooki!"_ Kingler panted, scuttling along the ice with ease with its balanced legs. Before long, the Pincer Pokémon used the speed it garnered to slide its way towards Bronzong. Its large left claw was held high in the air, eager to clobber Bronzong.

"_Iron Defense again, Bronzong!"_

"_Zong!"_

Bronzong's body shined again. Kingler slammed its left claw upon the center of the Bronze Bell Pokémon's body. Bronzong remained unfazed by the strike, warranting irritation from Kingler. The Pincer Pokémon repeated its Crabhammer attack at several more attempts, only proving that Bronzong's hardening body remained unaffected from the harsh barrage.

_Kingler is wearing itself out,_ Ash thought, frustrated from the outcome of every offense he issued out on Bronzong. _Those defenses must cave in eventually._

"_Bronzong, use Psychic!"_

"_Brooooon!"_ Bronzong bellowed; its body lit up in blue psychic energy. The outline of Kingler's body was glowing from Bronzong's psychic powers. The Pincer Pokémon was immobilized by the mental trap.

"_Kingler, break free and use Crabhammer!"_

"_K-Kooki,"_ Kingler muttered, able to move both pincers freely. _"Koo-ki… Kooki!" _Using only sheer brute force, Kingler broke out of Bronzong's hold and scuttled towards the Bronze Bell Pokémon with its left claw trailing behind. Shocked that Kingler could break free from Psychic, Bronzong was pushed back into a glacier from Kingler's wiry strength.

"_Now Kingler, use Hyper Beam!"_

"_Bronzong, get up and use Gyro Ball!"_

"_Z-Zong,"_ Bronzong echoed, coming out of its self-made indent in the glacier as Kingler gathered energy within the same claw that harmed it. Twisting its arm handles, Bronzong spun and spun until Kingler fired its Hyper Beam with its aim precise on the Bronze Bell Pokémon. The bright orange beam penetrated through the air at an alarming rate and one hit from it would effectively damage Bronzong. This was not the case as the rapidly spinning Bronzong pierced through the Hyper Beam, causing the beam to split its head and harmlessly pass through it.

"_What?! How?!"_ Ash shouted, wide-eyed and gaping.

"_You mustn't forget, Ash, that Iron Defense still leaves a defensive power upon the user,"_ Lucian explained. _"Bronzong, use Flash Cannon!"_

"_Zong!"_ Bronzong bellowed, destroying the remaining Hyper Beam with merely the sounds of its large bell rings. _"Zooooong!"_ Bronzong pointed its hollowed bottom at Kingler, glowing a monochromatic color along with the light radiating inside its body. The Pincer Pokémon was fatigued, by both the relentless attempts of Crabhammer and its recent use of Hyper Beam. _"Zong!"_

"… _Koo! Kiiiii!"_

The light overtook Kingler and the entire Ice Field. Ash, Lucian, and the thousand spectators shielded their eyes from the blinding sensation of Bronzong's Flash Cannon. The monochromatic light show eventually came to an end with everything the way it was prior to Flash Cannon. This excluded Kingler's present condition as a Pokémon that was dazed and confused; its legs not even supporting its weight on the ice.

"_Kingler is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Lucian's flag. _"Bronzong wins!"_

"_What a sight to see!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Only lasting one round, Kingler has been already taken out of the battle! Both Trainers are now down one Pokémon with two Pokémon having been revealed! Will Ash go back to using his Bayleef or will he trust his third Pokémon with the task of challenging Lucian's Bronzong?"_

_

* * *

_"_This fight's just getting better,"_ Max said.

"_What do you mean?"_ May asked. _"Kingler lost! Whose side are you on anyway?"_

"_Ash's side, duh,"_ Max said, smugly looking away from his older sister. _"But it's times like these that you must acknowledge what's really happening now instead of what you want happening now."_

"_You know, that sounds like something Drew would say,"_ Zoey commented. Drew merely shrugged, casually and quietly placing his arm around the redhead Coordinator. _"Move it or lose it."_

"_Yes, dear,"_ Drew said quickly, retracting his arm, knowing what terror she can be capable of if provoked and aggravated enough. He knew that now was not the time, but remained as confident as ever with a smirk ever present on his soft face. _She is definitely one sass master when she wants to be. Wow…_

"_What a role model,"_ Dawn and Kenny remarked, exchanging sarcastic looks.

"_Guys, you seriously have to give credit for what Ash has done to even make it this far,"_ Anabel said, quickly glancing around her row of seats. _"You all do realize that this is his second to last battle before you-know-who."_

"_But I thought Ash had beaten Paul already,"_ Max said. Irritated, May thumped him on the forehead, causing the ten-year old to recline into his seat. _"… Ow… May thumped me! It really hurts!"_

"_Oh, cut that out!"_ May yelled, impatient by her own brother's immature development. _"And you're supposed to be the smart one, too. She meant that Ash will battle Cynthia if he can get past Lucian, no pressure and all."_

"_I know that,"_ Max retorted, rubbing his throbbing temple. _But she didn't have to thump me that hard!_

"_Hey! Next round's starting!"_ Brock exclaimed, gesturing to the others to be quiet and observe the fierce battle with loyal respect.

* * *

"_Now! Tauros, I choose you!"_

"_Moo!"_ Tauros bellowed; the main leader of the herd stomped his hard, flat hooves on the ice in eagerness. During one of his stomps, his hoof inadvertently slipped, causing the Wild Bull Pokémon to slide and collapse.

"_Hmm, one more second and you would have beaten my Mr. Mime as the first one to lose balance on the slippery surface,"_ Lucian said. _"Not exactly the perfect Pokémon for the field, Ash. If Tauros can't run like his species does, then there will be no way that he can attack Bronzong."_

"_Maybe you're right,"_ Ash said, glancing at Tauros standing upright before shifting his look on Lucian. _"But we're still going to win!"_

"_What valor,"_ Lucian commented, momentarily breaking out of his calm persona and expressed a brief occurrence of worry and concern. He adjusted his glasses, resuming his stature. _"Very well; I'll see to Tauros' adaptation of the Ice Field."_

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Bronzong, go and use Gyro Ball!"_

"_Tauros, find your balance on the ice! And watch out for Bronzong!"_

"_Moo,"_ Tauros grunted, acquiring the feeling of the ice under his hooves. He cornered his legs for a wider stance while pressing the fronts of his hooves in the ice, making it harder for the Wild Bull Pokémon to be pushed out of his spot. Bronzong flew in close by, spinning rapidly.

"_Use Horn Attack!"_

"_M-oo!"_ Tauros bellowed, sending his head up, catching Bronzong in his hardened, silver horns. Bronzong had stopped spinning the moment it was caught, unable to even turn its body as it was trapped by the sharp points of Tauros' horns.

"_Tauros, now throw Bronzong!"_

With a furious snort, Tauros threw his head forward, tossing the surprised Bronzong along the icy ground. The Bronze Bell Pokémon was unable to recover in the air, being forced to roll around on the ice until it had regained psychic control and mobility of its bulky body.

"_Bronzong, get up!"_

"_Z-Z-Zong,"_ Bronzong groaned, stabilizing its body up, too fatigued to float anywhere. It rested on the ground while not appearing to be tired on the outside, but Lucian knew through his special connection to his Pokémon, psychic or otherwise, that Bronzong was worn out from battling Kingler.

"_Tauros, use Earthquake!"_

"_Mooooo!"_ Tauros bellowed loudly, rearing back on his hind legs and massively stomping on the ice. The tremor he created caused several cracks to form everywhere on the ice surface within the radius of his power. The radius took up more the entire battlefield as even the audience seats were affected by the chaotic trembling.

"_Gee, all that stampeding must have given Tauros all that strength,"_ Ash said, losing his own footing from his Pokémon's attack.

"_Moo!"_ Tauros bellowed again, stomping upon the ice and sending a bright, visible seismic wave.

The seismic wave washed overtook Bronzong; the Bronze Bell Pokémon was severely pushed back into a large glacier. It rolled back down from the agonizing impact, no longer showing signs of life or zeal to battle.

"_Bronzong is unable to continue!"_ the referee declared, raising the flag to Ash. _"Tauros wins!"_

"_No way! It's just too amazing for a stubborn Pokémon like Tauros to maneuver about in the Ice Field so quickly!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"I guess that because Lucian's Bronzong had the ability Heatproof instead of Levitate, Bronzong's natural defenses would have activated and protected it from Earthquake! But that's my Pokémon terminology and any of you folks can pitch in!"_

_

* * *

_"_Whew… And I thought Tauros was a bad Pokémon to stat out with on an Ice Field,"_ Max said.

"_Max, you should realize that it doesn't matter which Pokémon you use as long as you can use their abilities to the fullest potential, which in this case is Ash testing his Tauros' flexibility on thin ice,"_ Brock explained, glancing closer upon the field. _"But it looks like the Earthquake did quite a number on the field."_

"_Any strong hits aimed on the ground will break the ice apart,"_ Drew said, having also noted of the feature of the cracking ice surface.

"_Lucian is now down to one Pokémon left! One more victory and Ash finally moves on to Cynthia!"_ Dawn exclaimed. _"And Bronzong was his strongest Pokémon!"_

"_Wrong!"_

"_What?"_ Dawn asked, glaring at the source of the rude interruption. _"What do you mean I'm wrong about Bronzong, Kenny?!"_

"_You've got to be more up to date with the Pokémon of the strongest Trainers in each region, Dee Dee,"_ Kenny said, wagging his finger in front of Dawn's face. She proceeded to bite, but Kenny reacted quickly and pulled away before she chomped his finger off. _"Bronzong was Lucian's former powerhouse. Lucian captured and raised a new Pokémon with even more skill and strength than Bronzong."_

"_What?!"_

_

* * *

_"_Bronzong, return!"_ Lucian yelled, recalling his defeated Bronzong back into the Poké Ball in his outstretched arm. _"A satisfactory result; take a nice rest, my friend."_ He glanced at Ash; the latter's reflection shone off his purple-tinted glasses. _"I'm impressed you made it this far, Ash. You've been playing as wise as any experienced Trainer I've ever seen. Just like the hotheaded Buizel you received from a trade turned into an exceptional battler, you became an exceptional Trainer with that same Buizel evolved into Floatzel serving under you."_

"_Thanks for your words, Lucian!"_ Ash yelled back. _"Like I said, my Pokémon and I are ready to become the best! And the only way to do that is by beating the best!" _Lucian smiled, resting his arms across his chest.

"_I'm touched you feel that way, Ash,"_ Lucian said, slightly tilting his head forward. _"I guess I must live up to that powerful reputation and go all out."_ With a new Poké Ball in hand, he tossed it high in the air, briefly eclipsing the sun from his view. _"Gallade, let's go!"_

"_Ga-Gallade!"_ Gallade shouted, landing with extended blades and a humble bow before Tauros. Ash and friends gasped, stunned from the sight of a bold, mighty Gallade serving on Lucian's side. This one could talk as regular as any other Pokémon unlike another renowned Gallade that used telepathy to serve as his voice.

"_You're not the only Gallade Trainer here, you know,"_ Lucian said. _"I captured Gallade not too long ago, raising it to be even more powerful than Bronzong. Here, Tauros won't last much longer."_

"_We'll see!"_ Ash shouted, raising his fist in the air, synchronous to Tauros' hefty snort. The Wild Pokémon looked like he was about to charge in, swiping his front right hoof on the icy ground several times.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_I know you're anxious so let's end this, Tauros,"_ Ash said, throwing a fist out in conjunction to Tauros' timed stampeding. _"Take Down!"_

"_M-ooooo!"_ Tauros bellowed; his own running caused the atmosphere to shake once again. Gallade stood firmly on his spot, preparing his sharpened blades for battle.

"_Gallade, Drain Punch!"_

"_Gaaaaa!"_ Gallade shouted, causing his entire right arm and blade to be engulfed in spiraling energy that was a brighter shade of green than his own arms. _"Lade!" _He charged forward to the headstrong Wild Bull Pokémon, sending a punch at his head. Ash hoped that his Tauros' defenses would repel the attack, but hopes were nothing compared to reality.

"_M-M-oo!"_ Tauros cried in pain, sliding along the ground on his side, coming to a stop when his body stopped moving entirely. Gallade triumphed.

"_Tauros cannot continue!"_ the referee declared, raising Lucian's flag to Gallade. _"Gallade wins!"_

"_Folks, I think Lucian's Gallade might be even stronger than Ash's roughened Gallade!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Taking Tauros down with one jab of Drain Punch, there's no telling what Gallade's true strengths are! With only one Pokémon left, can Ash and his Bayleef crush the uprising Gallade? Or will Lucian prove to Ash that he still has ways to go?"_ The audience was in shock, murmuring about how tight situations like this one tend to bring out the best in troubled Trainers. It had worked for Lucian; his Gallade evened the score. But the spectators wondered if Bayleef, earlier introduced, can bring Ash back on track.

"_Tauros, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his defeated Tauros. _"You were awesome. Take it easy."_ He switched from Tauros' Poké Ball to Bayleef's in his other hand. _"Well, you're my only hope now. But I know we can do. Now! Bayleef, I choose you!"_ He tossed the Poké Ball, rivaling Lucian's own desire to win. The only difference: Ash wanted to win even more.

"_Bay!"_ Bayleef exclaimed, taking her spot on a flat-topped glacier. Fatigued from fighting Mr. Mime and Bronzong, she inhaled calmly and relaxed her tensing body. _"Bay-eef Bay-eef!"_

"_Let the final battle commence!"_

"_Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!"_

"_Bay! Bay-eef!"_ Bayleef shouted, sending out a bombardment of sharp leaves to surround Gallade. The Blade Pokémon remained unruffled from the anticipation.

"_Use Psycho Cut to knock them all down!"_

"_Lade!"_ Gallade shouted, swiping the air once with a blade infused of his psychic energy. All the leaves within his area stopped spinning and broke apart into pieces.

"_Ugh! Bayleef, go!"_

"_You too, Gallade!"_

Bayleef ran towards Gallade and the latter had done the same, both charging in on each other. They showed no reaction on the probability that they would crash into each other; they just kept running with their full trust in their Trainers. Almost reaching a distance of a foot and a half between each other, Ash was the first to break out of it.

"_Bayleef, jump with Vine Whip!"_

"_Bay-eef!"_

"_What?"_

Using her vines as assistance, Bayleef leapt high in the air, high above Gallade. Everyone gazed upon the airborne Leaf Pokémon with her long vines hanging from her neck. Gallade was in a trance, watching the graceful acrobatics of the playful Bayleef. Bayleef glanced back, winking, before narrowing her eyes on her opponent.

"_Bayleef, restrain Gallade and use Body Slam!"_

"_Bay!"_ Bayleef complied, using her hanging vines to quickly ensnare Gallade, trapping his arms underneath with elbows pointed down. Gallade attempted to budge, but found himself unable to do so with Bayleef's strong restraint.

"_Ga Gallade,"_ Gallade mumbled, moments before feeling the full weight of Bayleef on his short body. The Blade Pokémon still flailed underneath.

"_Gallade, knock her off with Stone Edge!"_

"_Gal! Gal-lade!"_ Gallade shouted, manipulating with his own psychic energy several ice shards in replacement of stones, contrary to the attack name. The ice shards floated around the two Pokémon before he gave the mental command of sending the vicious onslaught to surround and devastate Bayleef.

"_B-Bay!"_ Bayleef cried, stumbling on her feet, bruised by the merciless attack. _"Bay…"_ Bayleef slightly trembled. Ash was concerned about her since her previous battles, but Stone Edge nearly overwhelmed. He was reaching for a Poké Ball. _"Bay Bay!"_ Ash froze his hand in motion upon hearing determined cries from her.

"_Bayleef?"_ Ash asked.

"_Bay… EEF!"_ Bayleef shouted, creating a force that thickened the air even more than the present tension.

Her body glowed white entirely, lighting up the luminescent Ice Field. Ash, Lucian, Gallade, and the audience members glanced in awe of the current performance. Her entire body grew even larger than before. Her sharp head leaf shrunk back into her head, replaced by two flower stigma antennae. The leaf pods around her neck unraveled and blossomed into beautiful pink petals. When the light disappeared, Bayleef was no more. This was the arrival of Meganium.

"_Gani Ganium!"_ the emerged Meganium exclaimed in glee. Everyone was speechless. Even Ash remained quiet; his mouth hung open.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Ash's Bayleef has evolved into a Meganium!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Two fully evolved Pokémon are now on the battle! Resume the battle! Somebody resume the battle! I can't wait!"_

"_So that's a Meganium?"_ Dawn asked the others who were still in temporary shock, taking out her Pokédex to analyze Meganium.

"_Meganium, the Herb Pokémon and the final evolution of Chikorita,"_ the Pokédex stated. _"The aroma of its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive behavior while its breath can revive withered plants."_

"_Wow,"_ Dawn sighed, putting her Pokédex away. _"This will be some match for sure!"_ The others came to, nodding slowly.

* * *

"_Just because your Bayleef had evolved into Meganium doesn't mean you can walk away winning,"_ Lucian said, pointing at Ash. _"There's not much time before either of Pokémon finally tires out from exhaustion. Your Bayleef from before was able to bypass Gallade's low defenses, but that evolution must have also taken a toll on her despite the new power-ups."_

_Lucian's right, _Ash thought, admittedly proud that he has a stronger Pokémon now. _Meganium's new power won't mean anything if we don't use them now._

"_Continue the final battle!"_ the referee announced.

"_Okay, Meganium; are you ready to win this?"_ Ash asked.

"_Ganium!"_ Meganium exclaimed, staring down with Gallade, temporarily feeling a sudden jolt from under her feet. _"Ganium?"_

"_We're ready when you are, Ash,"_ Lucian said.

"_Ga Gallade,"_ Gallade concurred.

"_Kay! Meganium, use Razor Leaf!"_

"_Ga-nium!"_ Meganium shouted, releasing a more forceful volley of larger and sharper leaves at Gallade. The Blade Pokémon, having prepared a defense against the attack, mentally powered up his blades.

"_Lade!"_ Gallade grunted, swiping in the area of the leaves. _"Gal!" _The leaves remained unaffected, flying by and slashing Gallade and leaving behind several scratches all over his body. He fell on his knee, weak and tired.

"_Gallade, use Stone Edge!"_

"_Gal! Gal-lade!"_ Gallade shouted, summoning forth several rings of pointed ice shards from the field. With a signal of his hands, he directed the shards into a concentrated strike onto the sole target, Meganium.

"_Meganium, use Vine Whip!"_

"_Ga-nium Ganium!"_ Meganium shouted, revealing a pair of thicker, darker vines from underneath her petals, sending them against the oncoming shards.

The vines were tough, durable, and resilient enough to knock away the shards. For the majority of the attack, Meganium destroyed three quarters of the shards. The other quarter amount of ice shards managed to get past the vines and damaged the Herb Pokémon. It was apparent to everyone, including the Trainers, that one more attack was needed and only needed.

"_Hey, Ash; what do you say to one last physical strike?"_ Lucian proposed. Ash raised an eyebrow. _"Both of our Pokémon are running empty, so one last physical attack should finish off either one."_

"_Okay, but why?"_ Ash asked.

"_Meganium may be big, but Gallade's blades are the sharpest tools anyone can have in their toolbox,"_ Lucian said; Meganium narrowed her eyes at him with a snort. _"I value my Pokémon's qualities greatly and thereby making them their strong points. This is my wish; to know how strong my Gallade faired in this battle. If you believe that you are indeed stronger, then you should have no fear in accepting."_

"_Fine with me, I guess,"_ Ash said. _"Meganium, you up for it?"_

"_Gani!"_ Meganium exclaimed, sounding somewhat harsh.

"_Gallade, ready to wrap this up for good?"_ Lucian asked.

"_Ga,"_ Gallade replied, extending his right blade one more time.

"_Alright then! Meganium, Body Slam!"_

"_Gallade, Psycho Cut!"_

"_Gaaaaa…"_

"_Laaaaade…"_

"_Ga-NIUM!"_

"_Gal-LADE!"_

Both Pokémon made their last collision, green bulk to psychic blade. The struggle of their opposing strengths created a shockwave that pushed them both back, sending them flying backwards in midair. Meganium opened her eyes, though. She used a vine to quickly grab a tall ice peak, reeling herself in with somewhat more difficulty than when she was a Bayleef. Gallade, however, tumbled along the ice, somehow breaking through it with a bounce and floated in the chilled waters in fatigue.

"_Gallade is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag high in the air. _"Meganium wins! So the victory of this Three-on-Three match goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"_

"_Un-believeable,"_ Lucian finally sighed, glancing at his sunken Gallade amid the roaring cheers of the crowd and the announcer's declaration of the official match as over. _"So Meganium had more spunk than she showed. I wonder how she quickly recovered from Gallade's attack."_ He went to meet up with Ash, Meganium, Pikachu, and their friends. Meganium glanced at his direction fiercely.

"_Gani Ganium Ganium Ganium!"_ Meganium shouted at the surprised Psychic-type Master.

"_I'm sorry, but what?"_ Lucian asked.

"_She said that you called her 'big,'"_ Anabel translated. Everyone glanced wordlessly at Lucian and Meganium. _"Girls don't like it when you call them big, even when the truth is present."_

"_Uh, oops?"_ Lucian shrugged. Anabel grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"_No worries, big brother,"_ she said. Ash and company perked up from hearing this.

"'_Big brother'?!"_ they repeated incredulously.

"_Yeah, Lucian is my older brother,"_ Anabel said, fidgeting sheepishly for not having told anyone. _"We've had different ideas on being a Trainer, but we still kept in touch. Didn't you guys even see the family resemblance?"_ They briefly exchanged wide-eyed looks, shifting their alternating gazes on Anabel and Lucian afterwards.

"_Well, I guess there's the lavender hair,"_ Dawn said.

"_And the polite manners,"_ May added.

"_Don't forget to mention their affinity for Psychic Pokémon,"_ Max pointed.

"_Hmm, they do have strange, but refined fashion sense,"_ Drew and Zoey commented.

"_And while it's a known fact that Lucian reads ESP books, Anabel is gifted over her own, communicating with Pokémon and whatnot,"_ Kenny said. _"I wonder how Lucian was passed by." _

Anabel and Lucian looked at them awkwardly, learning the timing of their revealed kinship to be impeccable as ever. Ash, on the other hand, approached her, confused on why she did not even mention much of her family to him.

"_So… why?"_ Ash asked.

"_You would have held back,"_ Anabel and Lucian shrugged. Ash, Pikachu, and Meganium collapsed, disgruntled, yet satisfied by their answer.

"_Fair enough."_

"_Pi Pika-chu."_

"_Ganium."_

_

* * *

_**I thought I'd add that twist in because it did seem likely, to me anyway. If there was something between Anabel and Lucian, then I was the first to establish it, as far as I know. Be ready for the finals with Cynthia! Look forward to it.  
**

**If you would please review, it will be appreciated. **

**Ciao!**


	46. Vs Cynthia, Part I

**It's still not over yet. The final five chapters will come soon, hopefully. Anyway, I will withhold on the author's notes from top and bottom of the remaining chapters, saving my last "Ciao!" for Chapter 50, where the **_**Stardom**_** series will continue on the tentative sequel, **_**Tale of Stardom**_**. Thank you all for reading and supporting my story, as always appreciative am I. My mouth hangs open, and I am rarely impressed.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**One last note: everything will come together as I plan and what ever you may OR may **_**not**_** expect. With that said, enjoy the final five chapters as they come around.**

**Ciao!**

**

* * *

**From where they stood, the skies were gray and gloomy. Quiet, thunderous clouds overshadowed them from above their heads. A fell, chilled wind stirred about across the empty plains of their recent battle. Nothing left to waste, these two Trainers used partners they started out with from the beginning from their separate journeys and culminated to this vicious beat-down. Everything was laid to waste; nothing had survived. No plant life survived in between their onslaught. Most wild Pokémon fled for their lives. The end result of the battle?

Type advantage, disadvantage, both, or neither; it did not matter to them. Two young individuals with similar mindsets and preferences were determined to triumph over the other. A slight difference was one Trainer was taught the true meaning of respecting and caring for his Pokémon from losing to one of the most elite. The other Trainer learned from his downfalls, handed to him by one whom he truly considered as a true rival to his skills and a gruesome, chimerical shadow beast. Up to this point, they understood what the outcome of their battle had come, each holding up a Poké Ball, pointed towards their respective Pokémon.

"_Torterra, return."_

"_Feraligatr, return."_

With very short words and little to say afterwards, the two humans confronted each other at an even closer distance, particularly at the center of their intense battle. They glared into each others' piercing eyes with burning intent; unable to soften by even through a song sang by the purest, most comforting voice. Not even a Jigglypuff wandering nearby their area would dare go near them, clenching its microphone in fear for its own life. It fled within to the forest, its eyes tearing from the tightening fear.

"_Not bad; you've actually, ahem, improved,"_ one of them said in grudging distaste.

"_And you were just as aggressive as ever,"_ the other young man spoke, crossing his arms and looked away.

A brief wind blew past them; a frigid feeling arose within the both of them, repressed out of arrogance and denial. The former closely recognized this presence, taking the reluctant initiative of searching for _it_. His counterpart was confused, not even expecting a reaction like this from _him_ just because of a wind.

"_Get down!"_ he growled, shoving into the red-haired Trainer into the ground.

Something flew overhead. Something big. The long redheaded Trainer saw overhead at the sky a creature that closely resembled, to his eyes a Giratina, trapped and colored in the shades of the dark clouds, accompanied by a large hovercraft fit to contain an army. Both of them watched in quiet abhorrence and repressed fear, unable to remove their eyes from that particular eyesore flying over Johto.

"_Wh-What the hell is that thing?!"_ the redhead shouted disbelievingly. _"Paul?"_

"_Something pathetically dreadful,"_ he whispered sternly.

He stood back on his feet and ran, ran right after it with no regard for his life or future. The other Trainer stayed behind, staring at the departures of both the creature and the surly Trainer. He remained speechless and felt helpless for no reason; no reason at all. He felt on par with the rival he faced before, but he felt weak now. Felt weak within…

* * *

"_Okay! Who's ready!"_ Ash exclaimed, surrounded by the cheers of the past eleven matches.

To have gone this far, he and his Pokémon went all the way to prove their strength of their bodies and their friendships. Primeape, Noctowl, Pikachu, Swellow, Infernape, Floatzel, Heracross, Gallade, Sceptile, Charizard, and Meganium: they all led Ash to his hard-fought victories over the most experienced Trainers in each of the four regions. One battle was left and was said to be even more hectic and fiercer than the last eleven fights.

"_Pi Pikachu!"_ Pikachu exclaimed the loudest.

"_Okay, okay! Settle down!"_ Ash motioned, preparing for his last stand on his last break day. _"Anyway, we're all here for a reason and do you all know what it is?"_ A flat green hand was raised up.

"_Did you not say that Miss Cynthia has a variety of Pokémon, including her lead Garchomp, and that as conquerors of your battles, you're here to select the most suited against her?"_ Gallade asked. The others stared blankly at him; Ash was at a loss for words.

"_Um, okay, since Gallade's pretty much told of my plan, I need you guy's help on countering Cynthia's powerful team,"_ Ash said. _"You all are also powerful on your own terms, making me believe that you guys are definitely a match against one to two of her Pokémon. So then, which one of you wants to take down Cynthia?"_

Ash was replied with a multitude of cries and grunts, being tackled onto the ground by most of his most affectionate and eager Pokémon. Charizard, Sceptile, and Floatzel warily eyed at each other instead, fighting for the position amongst themselves instead of begging and piling upon their Trainer like the others have. Their furious stares sparked intensely; even a few others had noticed the binding tension enveloping the brilliant, abrasive three.

"_Pi-ka Pika,"_ Pikachu sighed, expecting such a jubilant response from the lot of them. The Mouse Pokémon heard Ash's muffled cries of help and suffocation.

"_Alright! Everyone get off me!"_ he yelled, finally getting out of the pile, coughing for fresh air. _"Well, you're anxious. I like that. But we've got to play this game wisely since we gotten so close." _Addressing each and every eligible Pokémon on sight, his words were true and sincere. _"For starters, Pikachu will always be with me."_ He lifted Pikachu in his arms; the Mouse Pokémon leapt onto his shoulder. _"We've been through so much together that it's only fitting that we fight this grand battle together."_

"_Pi Pika,"_ Pikachu agreed. The others fortunately sympathized with the ideal combination, eagerly waiting for their name to be called.

"_Now, to defeat a variety of strong Pokémon like Cynthia's team, we must match her with our own individual strengths,"_ Ash said. _"So there can't be more than one Pokémon of the same type and shares more than two or three weaknesses to a certain disadvantage."_ The other Pokémon stiffened. _"I've thought about this during every break time, considering your performances and resolve to win. And so… Sceptile!"_

"_Scep?"_

"_Floatzel!"_

"_Zel…"_

"_Charizard!"_

"_Arumph!"_

"_You three are probably overqualified, considering my crazy experiences with you guys, but over-qualification is fine with me; you guys are definitely with Pikachu and me,"_ Ash said, proudly gesturing his thumb towards himself.

The three of them smirked as expected, not having to slit each others' throats to be part of this battle. With the basic elements of electricity, grass, fire, flying, and water already taking up space on Ash's team, the remaining seven Pokémon had already felt depressed about their chances. It was still unknown to them whatever their Trainer had planned for the battle with Cynthia, but gladly accepted whatever fate they had, provided that Ash and his own selective and most trusted team wins. They contributed as much as they could, and they knew where stopped.

"_Scep Sceptile,"_ Sceptile said, casually brandishing his inactive leaf blade on his abdomen. Meganium walked towards him with a grin on her face.

"_Gani Ganium,"_ Meganium said, apparently congratulating the Grass-type best suit for combat. Sceptile slowly faced away from her, unable to look at her.

"_Scep,"_ Sceptile mumbled, pretending to adjust the twig in his mouth. Meganium went closer to him.

"_Ganium?"_ Meganium asked, confused by the Forest Pokémon's peculiar behavior. As far as she was concerned, Sceptile had never acted the way he did to her when she was still a Bayleef at Professor Oak's laboratory.

"_Uh, guys?"_ Ash interrupted, addressing the two evolved Grass-types. They momentarily broke out of their riveting interaction, listening to the announcement he needed to make. _"Still need to decide on last two Pokémon here."_

"_Scep Sceptile Scep,"_ Sceptile agreed, crossing his arms and walking to him. Meganium stayed behind, pondering about Sceptile's behavior while all the more observing Ash making his final decisions.

"_Okay, so I'm sorry for those who did not make the final cut, but I do need diversity to match Cynthia's; I just don't know how much more I can stress this out!"_ Ash exclaimed, pulling on his hair from the sides of his head, unable to make a decision without having to contemplate on type, strength, and willpower.

"_Then don't,"_ a voice said. Ash calmed down, grinning at her arrival.

"_This is still my fight to battle and you are just here because you want me to win as much as me, Anabel,"_ Ash said. Anabel appeared behind him, accompanied by May, Drew, Zoey, and Brock.

_"All your Pokémon are lovely to me, dear, but you can't be already defeated by the time you face Cynthia."_

"_Huh?"_

"_What she means is,"_ Drew started, tapping his chin lightly. _"… That you should pick Gallade."_

"_Drew!"_ Zoey exclaimed, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"_Hey, it's just to honor her brother; and besides, she does love Psychic-types,"_ Drew explained, shrugging.

"_Maybe, does he even consider Gallade to even be strong enough?"_ Zoey asked. _"A Psychic and Fighting-type combination does still have its setbacks."_

"_Well, we all know that Infernape can't be on his team now that Charizard's return with renewed strength and passion,"_ Drew said, casually flicking his bangs.

"_But Gallade is Lucian's thing, now,"_ Zoey said. _"Ash would be mimicking him if he does that."_

"_Actually, Gallade was with Ash first,"_ Dawn said, suddenly and unexpectedly interrupting their ongoing argument as an almost couple. She felt her ear pulled back with sufficient force; her feet being dragged along the grass as May continued to pull her away.

"_Let's not all get involved in this,"_ May sighed with Dawn flailing her arms from behind.

"_Anyway, it's your call on who's in and who's not,"_ Brock said. Ash nodded, getting back to the matter at hand, confronting his Pokémon with stabilized confidence.

"_Well, with a Psychic and Fighting-type put into one, Gallade would be a sensible choice, so yeah, he's on,"_ Ash said, motioning the Blade Pokémon to join his side.

Gallade was humbled, truly humbled. He had considered every battle he had with Ash to be of the highest honor and pleasure, ever since his capture and his ability to let go off his unpleasant past. With a noticeable courteous bow and lowered head, he gladly accepted the invitation.

"_Mere telepathic words cannot express my gratitude at its entirety,"_ Gallade said, standing back up and walking to his Trainer as stable as a perfect soldier._ "It is my honor to join you."_

"_Eh, Gallade, you… don't have to be like this every time,"_ Ash chuckled sheepishly, being watched by the wide grins of his friends.

"_Hey, be happy that you do have a Pokémon gracious enough to fight against Cynthia's team of beautiful powerhouses,"_ Drew said.

"_Yeah, him and everyone else,"_ Ash said under his breath.

He looked at his current team of quick-witted, agile powerhouses. He felt a sense of pride swelling within his gut. Years of traveling together and months of the difficult training, he could not help but feel almost accomplished and whole. Ash felt even closer on becoming a Pokémon Master, convinced that overcoming Cynthia was one thing he had left for his life; one thing.

"_Ash, if you're counting in Gallade, then you have different and mighty Pokémon on your team now,"_ Anabel said.

"_So what's your last Pokémon?"_ May asked, returning to the small group with Dawn by her side.

"_I'm not sure,"_ Ash said, glancing at his remaining Pokémon.

Just to avoid having Pokémon with same elemental types and weaknesses as the ones currently added onto his newly refurbished team, he ruled out an agitated Primeape, a drowsy, shiny Noctowl, a sighing Swellow, a depressed Infernape, a Heracross too busy licking sap out of a nearby tree, and an over-affectionate Meganium. From the remaining winners of his matches, that left Ash with… none.

"_This is going to be harder than we,"_ Anabel said, watching Ash twitching on the ground, clutching his exhausted cranium. _"Ash, you don't have to necessarily stick with the winners of the past matches. You've actually had all your Pokémon compete at least once."_

"_You kept count?"_ Drew asked. Anabel glanced at him, winking.

"_I'm his lover, aren't I? We pay attention to each other's needs, down to the last period,"_ she said. Drew blinked convulsively.

"_And this coming from the romantic rose expert,"_ Zoey said, placing her arm around the blank, green-haired Coordinator. _"Don't feel bad. Other than Ash and Anabel, we're all still learning about young love. Of course, theirs is practically eternal love."_

"_What about me?"_ Brock asked, receiving blank stares from the others.

"… _Like I said, we are ALL still learning about young love."_

_

* * *

_"_Pupi Pupitar!"_ a Pupitar exclaimed, eagerly hopping up and down despite its current location. It was somewhere in the skies of Sinnoh, sharing the ride with an elite Trainer wearing a cape on the back of a Dragonite.

"_Slow down there, young one,"_ he said, amused by its excited reaction on meeting _him_ again. _"Just because your mother and Mason approved of this doesn't mean that I won't suffer your mother's wrath is something happens to you along the way."_

"_Pupi-tar,"_ Pupitar said, lowering its eyes.

"_I know you're excited to see him and his friends again and I admire your bold declaration of leaving your home, but not while we're more than a hundred feet in the air,"_ he said, softly patting the Pupitar.

The Pupitar had evolved not to long ago, having defended itself and its mother from an aggressive swarm of wild Pinsir before the Ranger came to their rescue. Gaining the experience and confidence to evolve from its formerly cowering Larvitar state, Pupitar had made its ultimate decision, looking back to the first time it experienced amazing senses such as excitement, fear, and friendship. _He_ was its first friend since its birth and felt that it had to contribute something more to _him_ than just having been a crybaby burden. A journey of self-actualization, the Pupitar had to fulfill a need. A need to be _his_ great asset and close friend.

Standing up to the local Ranger Mason and even to its overprotective, sturdy mother, Pupitar was blessed to have the Dragon Master himself sort things out and allowing conditions to be set. During his daily scans of the Johto region, keeping an eye out for the more frequent berserk wild Pokémon attacks, Lance had spotted the Pinsir swarm, along with the Larvitar to Pupitar evolution with just enough time to step in and save them. Learning the feelings of the Pupitar, the Ranger and her Croconaw, and the Pupitar's mother, he helped Pupitar out of its dilemma, saying that this was his and the Pupitar's way of repaying _him_ back.

"_Pupitar Pu-pi-tar!"_ Pupitar exclaimed, directing its body in the direction of their destination.

"_Here to and back to Sinnoh once again,"_ Lance said, seeing the group of familiar young men, women, and Pokémon just below their altitude. He motioned to Dragonite, who slowly descended onto a determined empty spot. _"I could get used to this."_

_

* * *

_"_Ash, I know choosing the right team against a powerful Trainer like Cynthia was difficult enough, but having Primeape beat sense into your head just seems too ridiculous,"_ Anabel said, covering her eyes while her own hearing sense alerted her and the astonished friends to Ash's hardship.

"_I just need to—Ow!"_ Ash yelped, having been flicked on the forehead by Primeape's wrist; his entire head was slightly covered in bruises. Few of his facial wounds oozed fresh scarlet blood.

"_Prime-agh?"_ Primeape asked, thinking that it and Ash have actually reached their limits on their useless gimmick. Ash fell back in a painful daze. The Pig Monkey Pokémon looked at him sheepishly, poking his stomach to make sure he was fine for tomorrow. _"Pri?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Hey!"_ Lance yelled, waving from Dragonite's back.

Strong gusts of wind blew their hair back, as well as the strands of grass beneath upon each flap of Dragonite'swings. Dragonite landed and a surprisingly swift Pokémon leapt out of Lance's care and tackled into Ash. The latter woke up from Primeape's poundings, discovering a heavy, solid, and active stone cocoon gazing at him with longing reunion shimmering in its hollowed eyes.

"_A… Pupitar?"_ Ash asked, recovering from his daze. The personality he viewed in the Pupitar's eyes were comforting and familiar, calling out to him like a lost child desiring for companionship. His many memories of meeting so many friends, humans and Pokémon alike, and just about one had stuck out to him. _"… You!"_

"_Pupitar!"_ Pupitar exclaimed, nuzzling itself amiably on Ash's chest as the recovering Trainer cradled it in his arms.

"_Wow! Is it really you, Larvitar?"_ Ash asked; the particular memory of Johto returning before his eyes. The scared baby Larvitar from a few years ago had matured into a hardened, more confident Pupitar.

"_Larvitar?!"_ Brock asked incredulously, approaching Ash and the Pupitar immediately with the others. _"That's Larvitar? I barely recognize it now!"_

"_Something from your past journey before meeting me, I presume,"_ May said, softly touching the smooth back of Pupitar. It did not mind, no longer fearing humans in general. Valuable experiences with Ash, Misty, and Brock had helped it determine the bad from the good. This girl and the others were friends. _"It's so friendly."_

"_Pupitar, what are you doing here?"_ Ash asked. _"I thought you were going to live happily with your mom in the preservation."_

"_Pupi Pupitar Pu-pi-tar,"_ Pupitar explained.

"_Pupitar said that it wants to join, feeling that it owes you for being its first friend and giving it the confidence to live with its mother again and to explore the outside,"_ Anabel translated. _"If I didn't know any better, you are quite the Pokémon magnet, Ash. Even some old friends of yours, like Pidgeot and Primeape, came back to help you win the Challenge of the Elite Four."_

"_I was just happy to see them again for such a long time,"_ Ash said. _"I didn't know how they felt about me now after all these years, but they seemed to have moved on quite nicely. Pidgeot just happened to save us from the dark Spearow flock and Primeape is Primeape."_

"_Ash, accept Pupitar's offer,"_ Lance said. The others looked at him. _"You know, wild Pokémon don't just go up to any Trainer and say 'Please capture me!' You formed a strong bond with this young Pokémon and perhaps you can help it unlock even more of its desired potential."_

"_Sounds like a sweet deal to me,"_ Drew commented, grinning. _"If you're not going to take Pupitar, then I could just swoop in and snag it."_ Ash glowered at him, standing back up on his feet while placing Pupitar back on the ground.

"_I accept,"_ Ash said; nothing more and nothing less.

"_Pupitar!"_ Pupitar yelled, hopping backwards, getting into a fighting position.

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't tell me you've forgotten the most basic rule of being a Pokémon Trainer,"_ Anabel sighed, placing her dainty hand upon her cheek. Ash chuckled awkwardly. Anabel started to giggle and as planned, the others followed suit, joining in the merry ring of laughter.

"_Er, right; battle time,"_ Ash said, promptly rewarded with a quick kiss on the cheek. Anabel winked. Pupitar snickered, briefly seeing this new reaction known to many as subtle public affection.

"_Mm-hmm, good luck!" _

_

* * *

_"_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome all to Sinnoh Castle!"_ the announcer greeted at his most enthusiastic tone.

Sinnoh Castle, the arena for the most exciting, air-binding final battles of the Sinnoh region were held, was nearly filled up with dedicated spectators. The atmosphere was boisterous with many cheers and supports for today's final challenge. As they had witnessed other Trainers become the best here, they will see another Master rising to stardom.

"_YEAH!!"_

"_WOO-HOO!"_

"_KICK BUTT!!!"_

Colorful vocal and poster praises were presented at every radius and square foot of the special inside arena. Light shone from gorgeous mosaic windows, depicted the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. These windows ranged from Dialga, Palkia, Origin Forme Giratina, Regigigas, Manaphy, and Shaymin. They highlighted the sides of the large battlefield that lacked the gimmicks of the standard official League battle. But there were cases in which simplicity was in the eye of the thousand beholders.

"_You all know why we're here!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"This is none other than young Ash Ketchum's final battle of the Challenge of the Elite Four! Yes! That's right! Both powerful competitors are here now to determine the fate of it all! Getting as far as he has, young Ash deserves to be called the Champion of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn! But can he conquer Sinnoh and its reigning Champion?"_

Loud cheers accompanied the announcer's speech. As he had said, Ash was at one corner with Pikachu and their graceful, yet deadly opponent was on the opposite. The tall young woman with long blonde hair and wearing simple monochromatic attire smiled, gladly waiting for the match as much as he did. As motioned by the referee, they started their approach to the center. Ash felt overwhelmed by this; he was used to the attention yet it felt so different, difficult to get to know of. His entire body shivered inconspicuously with Pikachu receiving the vibrations.

_How can Cynthia stand it here?_ Ash thought, feeling the audience's gaze all upon his figure. _I had to use most of my strength just to move._

Ash continued advancing forward, glancing up to different sides of the arena. He was pretty much used to having millions of pairs of eyes gazing at his battles, but the circumstances of this battle made him sweat. He spotted not only Anabel and his dedicated group of friends sitting close to the front, but also found several familiar faces. For one thing, the eight Sinnoh Gym Leaders attended Champion matches as per usual and Scott and his fellow Frontier Brains had attended to support him as in the past, but he also found a sparse number of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Gym Leaders and Elite Four members sitting at the VIP section. Misty, Norman, Caroline, Lance, Wallace, Juan, other a few others were there, cheering their favorite Trainer on to greatness and stardom. Even the full-time Researcher and former rival Gary Oak would not miss this ultimate match for the world. Their support gave him comfort while making him even more anxious. Even from their approaching distance, Cynthia had already discovered Ash's condition.

"_You're just nervous about this sudden change is all,"_ Cynthia said sincerely. Ash looked at her imploringly, unconsciously wanting to know more. _"Most Trainers who've made it this far on their first shot against the Elite Four are usually nervous before battle. Even I temporarily suffered through this when it was my time. I promise you, though, that it'll get better once we start."_

"_You're so kind,"_ Ash said.

"_Thank you, Ash,"_ Cynthia said, giving him the customary handshake for good sportsmanship. _"I want you to do your best. Hold nothing back from everything you've learned from your journey, with everything you learned from your previous fights with my fellow Elite Four members. And you'll come out with no regrets." _

"_Cynthia, I want us to enjoy the match with everything we've got,"_ Ash replied. _"Give me all you've got!"_

"_Mm, Anabel sure knows where to find the right guys,"_ Cynthia giggled. _"Lucian's probably not going to forgive you if you lose this because of her."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm kidding,"_ she said. _"You need to lighten up. As serious as it gets, we haven't started the battle yet."_ Ash looked away, his face slightly lit up in red.

"_Trainers, separate to your corners,"_ the referee requested. Ash and Cynthia had done so, walking back unnerved by the pressure of the crowd and their individual inner conflicts. _"This final match of the Challenge of the Elite Four shall begin shortly! This will be a full Six-on-Six Pokémon battle with no time limit! Whichever Trainer has at least one usable Pokémon when the other does not wins! And the first three Pokémon on either side that are judged unable to continue, we will take a momentary fifteen minute break! Substitutions are allowed for both Trainers! Now, choose your first Pokémon and begin!"_

_This is it… This is really it!_ Ash thought, his heart rate increasing as every breath he took became difficult. _The true test! The beginning of the end! It starts now!_

"_Spiritomb, battle dance!"_

"_Spiritomb!"_ the Forbidden Pokémon growled, filling the air with dreading excitement upon its release and rise from its ancient keystone. Most people could not believe their eyes that a Spiritomb was here, under Cynthia's possession.

"_Spiritomb! No way!"_ Ash shouted incredulously, converting his momentary fear into motivational anger. _"If Cynthia was able to attain a Pokémon like Spiritomb, then I must take this battle seriously. The only way to beat Spiritomb here is to not consider it as a Legendary Poké__mon, but a well-trained regular Pok__émon.__" _Ash took out a Poké Ball of his own, clenching it firmly in his fist. _"Now Charizard, I choose you!"_

"_Arrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared, unfolding out his wings and breathing strong flames out of his mouth in the air. The chilling fear Spiritomb had initially instilled was countered with the heated burns of Charizard's determination.

"_Ash, whether I have a pseudo-Legendary Pokémon or not should not concern you too much,"_ Cynthia said. _"Just to make you feel better, you can have the first move."_

"_Thanks,"_ Ash replied, therefore stretching his arm out for a command. _"Charizard, start off with Flamethrower!"_

"_Spiritomb, get ready!"_

"_Spiritomb!"_ Spiritomb grunted, wickedly gazing at Charizard.

The latter took its defiance as an offense, immediately bursting a powerful Flamethrower with a ferocious roar. The stream of fire had made contact with Spiritomb's sinisterly ethereal face, the orange crimson flames blending with the imprisoned souls. Satisfied with the impact of his attack, Charizard closed his mouth, ending his Flamethrower. The flames had still consumed Spiritomb's face, disappearing along with it after a while.

"_Yes!"_ Ash exclaimed quietly, making a triumphant gesture with his arm and fist.

"_Look again, Ash,"_ Cynthia advised, grinning.

Ash dropped his act and glanced closer, observing that Spiritomb's keystone was glowing a sinister purple hue. The Forbidden Pokémon reemerged, chortling gruffly as though the battle had not started yet. Charizard snarled, releasing another Flamethrower burst in a rage. The flames were wider, consuming both the ethereal head and the ancient keystone.

"_Spirit!"_ Spiritomb groaned as the intense orange-red flames took an effect on it. The look was undeniable in Cynthia's astonished eyes. _"Spiritomb!"_ With a loud roar, Spiritomb dispelled the flames, revealing the fissure of its keystone to have palpable black marks.

"_Spiritomb is burned,"_ Cynthia said, frowning. _"Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!"_

"_Charizard, dodge it!"_

"_Rrrrrd!"_ Charizard growled, taking to the enormous airspace with a strong flap of his wings. Spiritomb's attack initially missed.

"_Toooomb! Spiritooooomb!"_ Spiritomb roared, aiming and firing several more rows of dark energy rings. Charizard looped around each stream with ease; his recovery proved to be his most vital asset.

"_Charizard, now use Seismic Toss!"_

"_Rrrrrd!"_ Charizard complied, diving down towards Spiritomb after its Dark Pulse bombardment had ended. The Flame Pokémon swooped his hand in, initially phasing his hand through Spiritomb's head and grabbing the keystone by the fissure.

"_It worked!"_ Ash exclaimed. Cynthia did not look worried.

"_Arrrrd,"_ Charizard grumbled, attempting to lift up the heavy keystone. Spiritomb stared at him maliciously. _"Rrr?!"_ Charizard became frantic, using both hands to drag away Spiritomb. The keystone merely budged by an inch, never making it a millimeter above the ground.

"_Ash, solid-looking or not, physical moves like Seismic Toss cannot touch Ghost-types like Spiritomb,"_ Cynthia explained. Her point was further proven when Spiritomb's keystone slipped out of Charizard's strong grip. _"Use Hyper Beam!"_

"_Spirit-tooooomb!"_ Spiritomb roared, charging and unleashing a quick bright orange beam onto Charizard's back, leaving a slight burn mark at the center. The fact that the attack was close-ranged did not help either Pokémon despite Charizard taking the full blunt of the attack. Spiritomb's powerful Hyper Beam created several shockwaves that had actually pushed Pokémon to far sides of the arena.

"_Oh, Charizard, return,"_ Ash said, immediately recalling his Charizard. _"Rest for now."_

"_Ash has brought back his Charizard after that sneaky Hyper Beam from Spiritomb!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Since Charizard has not been disqualified, Ash can still use the Fire-type! What will Ash use to counter Spiritomb!"_

"_Sceptile, I choose you!"_

"_Scep Sceptile!"_ Sceptile yelled, leaping into battle after a brief adjustment of his twig.

"_Continue the battle!"_ the referee announced.

"_Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!"_

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, spraying luminous yellow seeds widespread out from his mouth. Spiritomb faced an unrelenting barrage, unable to even retract into its keystone after using Hyper Beam.

"_Tomb,"_ Spiritomb groaned; a fierce emotion flashed from its face. Cynthia smirked. _"Spiritomb!"_ Spiritomb sent out gloomy waves of Ominous Wind from a low, gurgling roar. The wind knocked down Sceptile's attack while forcing the Forest Pokémon to brace himself with his own arms.

"_Now Spiritomb, use Hyper Beam on Sceptile!"_

"_Spiriiiii—Rgh!"_ Spiritomb shouted, cringing its ghostly head. The charging Hyper Beam in front of the Forbidden Pokémon's face broke apart.

"_What happened?!"_ Cynthia gasped. She observed her Spiritomb carefully, noticing the burn it received from Charizard was taking its full effect. _"Oh, no!"_

"_Sceptile, go in with Leaf Blade! Let's end its suffering!"_

"_Scep!"_ Sceptile grunted, sprinting towards the pained Spiritomb with both his arms out. His two green blades extended, glowing as green as his body. _"Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile slashed forward, pushing Spiritomb's up in the air, extending its neck.

"_Tooooomb,"_ Spiritomb moaned, forming a crooked frown facing up.

"_Finish it, Sceptile!"_

"_Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, swiping down with his other blade. He slashed the burnt mark on the fissure, severing Spiritomb's ectoplasmic neck.

"_Spir-iiiiit,"_ Spiritomb groaned; its wraithlike head expanding out and condensing into an eerie purple orb. It flew around in circles, eventually diving into the fissure of its keystone as Sceptile stepped back. The keystone briefly glowed and dimmed. The keystone became inactive, as dull as a regular stone.

"_Spiritomb is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag. _"The win goes to Sceptile!"_

"_Wow! Ash gets the first win, yet it took two Pokémon to take down one of Cynthia's!"_ the announcer commented, followed by the audience's roars. _"Personally, I respect Ash far enough that only one Pokémon should be used to take down one of Cynthia's Pokémon, but substitutions are allowed after all! I wonder what Cynthia's second Pokémon will be!"_

"_Spiritomb, return!"_ Cynthia yelled, recalling the inactive old keystone that housed her beaten Spiritomb. _"You did a great job out there! Rest easy, friend."_ She placed Spiritomb's Poké Ball away in her coat, pulling out another Poké Ball with a refreshed Pokémon within. _"Gastrodon, battle dance!"_

"_Gastro!"_ the pink, Western Gastrodon shouted, emerging from the Poké Ball's flash with a thud. _"Gastrodon!"_

_Gastrodon; what is Cynthia up to?_ Ash thought, realizing the type advantage his Sceptile had over it. Instead of merely focusing on the Pokémon types, Ash had played things smart, not getting worked up over something that looked like a simple victory. _Whatever she has planned, we're not falling for it._

"_Battle begin!"_ the referee announced.

"_Alright then! Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!"_

"_Tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, spraying another strong barrage of seeds at a high velocity.

"_Gastrodon, Hydro Pump!"_

"_Gas-tro!"_ Gastrodon shouted, sending out a think, powerful stream of water that bulldozed through Sceptile's attack and soaked the Forest Pokémon. Sceptile blocked the forceful Water attack with one arm.

"_Sceptile, break through with Leaf Blade!"_

"_Sceptile!"_ Sceptile grunted, forming and enlarging the blade on his defending arm. He sliced through the aquatic blast, advancing forward to strike down Gastrodon. _"Scep-tile!"_ With a mighty swing, Sceptile went with an uppercut, swiping up Gastrodon's head.

"_Gastro!"_ Gastrodon cried, slithering back from the sharp pain, shaking its head vigorously to numb it.

"_Gastrodon, use Surf!"_

"_Gastrooooo!"_ Gastrodon screamed, echoing in the vast space above.

Water inexplicably gathered from underneath the Sea Slug Pokémon's body, discovering that it was garnering repressed water from below the earth's surface. The same water that had nourished the roots of the plants outside had served a secondary purpose.

"_Scep,"_ Sceptile gaped, maintaining his serious stare as the wave grew. He spread his legs apart and held his arms in front, watching as Gastrodon rose to the top of a gigantic tidal wave, large enough to cover half the battlefield.

"_Now, Gastrodon!"_

"_Gastro!"_ Gastro shouted, moving the wave forward while riding it at the very top. Sceptile did not look too impressed, snarling as it came closer.

"_Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"_

"_Scep-tile!"_ Sceptile shouted, making one swipe of his sharp Leaf Blade to miraculously split the wave apart. Gastrodon had quickly abandoned its wave at first sight of the wave's separation. The huge volumes of water collapsed, soaking Sceptile and his side of the battlefield before receding back underground. _"Tile…"_ The Forest Pokémon was covered from head to toe in water. Cynthia grinned.

"_Gastrodon, Ice Beam! Now!"_

"_Gastro-don!"_ Gastrodon shouted, forming and unleashing the bright ice blue beam crackling out of its small mouth. Sceptile's response was slow, still glowering about all the water.

"_Sceptile, watch out!"_

"_Tile?"_

Sceptile had only realized the Gastrodon had just attacked upon Ash's yell. The Ice Beam made its mark, flashing a bright blue light upon contact. The light dimmed as quickly as it formed. Ash and many others were apprehensive of Sceptile's survival of the effective Ice Beam. As the light went away, something that resembled the Forest Pokémon's silhouette was made out by the sights of many.

"_Sceptile!"_ Ash yelled. Sceptile was shown to have been encased in ice; in short, Sceptile was transformed into an ice sculpture from Gastrodon's attack.

* * *

"_Oh, all that water… Now I realize it,"_ Brock deduced. The others glanced at him._ "Cynthia had this planned, not caring about the type disadvantage her Gastrodon had against Ash's Sceptile. Using her Water attacks conservatively, for the intent of freezing Sceptile easier rather than harming him, she made sure all of Gastrodon's Water attacks made contact with Sceptile."_

"_Then she followed with Ice Beam, knowing that its percentage of freezing the opponent was increased by the excess water covering them,"_ Max added.

"_That's really ingenious of her to do that,"_ May commented.

"_But how will Ash fight back with a Sceptile sculpture?"_ Dawn asked, concerned.

"_Ash will figure it out,"_ Anabel said, calmly. _"It's only the first round with Ash ahead by one. I'm haven't given up, nor will I ever give up on him. His heart is strong. I can feel it."_

"_She's either confident or in denial; we'll never know,"_ Drew said, shrugging. _"Ow!"_

"_You should be more respectful to women as long as you hang out with me know,"_ Zoey said, placing her hand back on her lap. Drew rubbed his sore head, frowning.

"_Whatever you say."_

_

* * *

_"_Gastrodon, return,"_ Cynthia said, recalling her active Gastrodon. Her decision caused quite a controversy; why didn't she just finish off Sceptile with Gastrodon alone? Was a substitution necessary? Her answer was that Gastrodon was simply not strong enough. What?

"_Cynthia, what are you…?"_ Ash asked, losing the latter part of his words due to Cynthia's strange choice.

"_Worry about yourself instead of me, Ash,"_ she advised, taking out a new Poké Ball. _"Roserade, battle dance!"_

"_Roserade!"_ Roserade exclaimed, flamboyantly flicking its leaf cape after its bright release into battle. _"Rose!"_

"_You're going with a Roserade?"_ Ash asked, grimacing.

"_I told you to worry about yourself,"_ Cynthia said.

"_Resume the battle!"_ the referee announced, raising both flags in the air.

"_Roserade, use Poison Jab!"_

"_Rooooose-rade!"_ Roserade shouted, sending a hand glowing in venomous purple as strong as it could onto Sceptile's abdomen. The jab cracked and broke the ice, freeing Sceptile from his cold imprisonment.

"_Scep… tile,"_ Sceptile groaned, staggering from his new freedom. While he was mobile, the stinging twinge of Roserade's Poison Jab had left its wake on his body. An effective strike at full power; as much as Sceptile's mind wanted to remain standing, his body collapsed beyond his control. It was too weak for his will to even motivate. _"T-Tile…"_ A small tear slid from his eye.

"_Hmm, okay then,"_ the referee said, taking one final scan of Sceptile's condition. _"Since Sceptile cannot continue, the win goes to Roserade!"_

"_No way!"_ Ash yelled disbelievingly, understanding the trap he and his Pokémon fell into. With temporary remorse, he recalled his battered Sceptile. _"… I'm sorry, Sceptile. You did your best. Now I must do mine."_ With a renewed sense of battling determination, he took out Charizard's Poké Ball. _"Charizard, I choose you!"_

"_Rrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared, just with as much authority as before. The spot on his back where Spiritomb's Hyper Beam scorched was still there. Ash was concerned, but he did not let it cloud his judgment of Charizard's capabilities.

"_Let the battle begin!"_

"_Roserade, we'll stay a fair offense distance from Charizard,"_ Cynthia commanded. _"Use Shadow Ball!"_

"_Rose-rade!"_ Roserade shouted, forming the ghastly sphere in its hands, throwing it at Charizard's head. The Flame Pokémon leered at the oncoming Ghost attack.

"_Charizard, use Flamethrower!"_

"_Aarrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared; the intensity of the volume of the roar itself shook the atmosphere. Spectators were excited, while at the same time frightened. Charizard had behaved similarly like now some time ago. A scarlet red aura cloaked his body as he prepared the Flamethrower to counter Roserade's Shadow Ball. _"Rrrarrd!"_ Charizard's empowered flames quickly engulfed the Shadow Ball and dissolved it while heading straight for the Bouquet Pokémon.

"_Roserade, dodge it!"_

"_Rose!"_ Roserade grunted, leaping only so high that the bright red flames had quickly overcame it. _"Rade!"_ With an anguished cry, Roserade felt Charizard's hellish Flamethrower burning it alive. Powered by Blaze _and_ maintaining the increased power from the new Pokérus strain, Charizard's single attack completely singed Roserade's entire body. _"R-Rose… rade…"_

"_Roserade cannot battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag. _"The win goes to Charizard!"_

"_Amazing,"_ Cynthia gasped, having been rendered speechless by the powerful inferno of Charizard's inner rage, displayed by the case of her Roserade unintentionally becoming its victim. _"I know how Charizard's previous plight had made him even stronger, evidenced in the battle with Flint and Magmortar, but to take out my Roserade like this… Incredible, Ash…"_

"_With Cynthia down two Pokémon and Ash without his Sceptile, the first round is just about coming to a close if Ash can defeat Cynthia's next Pokémon!"_ the announcer commented. _"I tell you, this is one of the most exciting battles involving Champion Cynthia that I've ever been in! There have only been a handful of spunky Trainers giving the Champion a run for her money in early rounds, but that can all change if Ash is not careful enough!"_

"_Roserade, return!"_ Cynthia yelled, recalling her burnt Bouquet Pokémon. _"Thank you for everything. Ash has really grown since I personally last saw him a year ago."_ She put the Poké Ball away, glancing at Ash from the corner of her eye. He has grown. That was enough for her to know and as a reason to fight more focused in this battle. _"Well, there's no sense for me in introducing a new Pokémon now. Gastrodon, come back out!"_

"_Gas-tro,"_ Gastrodon said weakly upon returning to battle. Sceptile had apparently not given it any mercy.

"_Charizard, I know that Gastrodon was greatly weakened by Sceptile, but can you last out there yourself?"_ Ash asked. He was replied with a confident snort, a little bit of fire spraying out of Charizard's nostrils.

"_Battle begin!"_ the referee proclaimed.

"_Charizard, fly to Gastrodon and use Seismic Toss!"_

"_Arrrrrd!"_ Charizard roared tremendously, unfolding his outspread wings. He attempted to take off, only to experience a terrible pain from where his wings connected to his body. The Flame Pokémon tripped to his knees.

"_Charizard, you okay?!"_ Ash yelled, realizing the wound that the battle against Spiritomb had left him had removed his ability to fly freely for the duration of the battle. Panicking, Ash searched on his person for Charizard's Poké Ball and held it up at the ready. _"Charizard, re—Aah!"_

"_Arumph!"_ Charizard snarled, against the idea so much so that he used Flamethrower on Ash in front of many. _"Arrrrr Rrrrrd…"_

"_Has Charizard lost it again?!"_ a spectator from somewhere shouted incredulously.

The message was heard and the crowd fell into murmurs and dissent about Charizard's loyalty. Ash stood back up, brushing off soot from his entire body. Being barbequed in front of the eyes of millions live was not his main concern. It was why Charizard had opposed to being recalled into his Poké Ball, which would have been a smart or foolish choice in the near future.

"_Why, Charizard?"_ Ash asked softly.

He listened to the Flame Pokémon's growls as though it was human speech. He felt Charizard's feelings on how running away could actually help at times, cannot help at this time. Whatever problem he faced, he took it on without hesitation; and this included the time he was quarantined by the new Pokérus strain, by refusing to allow the dark virus to corrupt his personality into an unemotional fighting machine. Ash understood what Charizard really wanted; to go down with honor, even it that meant the absolute extinguishing of his flame.

"_Well, Ash? Have you decided your action?"_ Cynthia asked, concerned about her opponent, but knew when she should not stick her nose in.

"_I'm staying with Charizard until this round is over,"_ Ash finally said. Charizard stood up, attempting to move his wings but felt more painful sensations as well as a few cracks of his wing structure. He ignored the pain, no matter how many people were worried. Not even if Charla was watching him in the audience, he would keep going for her.

"_Resume the battle!"_ the referee announced.

"_Charizard, it's do or die now,"_ Ash said. _"Use Blast Burn!"_

"_Gastrodon, jump!"_

"_Gas-tro!"_ Gastrodon shouted, surprisingly leaping high in the air after Charizard had spat up a powerful Blast Burn. The colorful flames viciously burned the spot the Western Sea Slug Pokémon had once stood. Charizard glanced at it; his mouth hung open.

"_Use Hydro Pump!"_

"_Gas-trooooo!"_ Gastrodon shouted, firing a powerful stream that pushed Charizard aside. The Flame Pokémon was rendered onto the ground, smiling.

"_Charizard is unable to continue!"_ the referee declared, raising Cynthia's flag. _"The win goes to Gastrodon!"_

"_Both Trainers are down two Pokémon!"_ the announcer commented. _"It takes only one more loss for either side to get to break time!"_

The crowd watched intently as Ash recalled his defeated Charizard, thanking him for his burning perseverance. While it was true that Gastrodon was greatly fatigued from its battles and the first round would no doubt belong to Ash, Cynthia remained as calm as ever, enjoying a battle of such intensity since a long time ago now. It looked as though she did not care if she was currently on the losing side or on the winning side. She had as much fun as Ash had.

"_Floatzel, I choose you!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel yelled with his arms crossed. He separated them into a combat pose upon landing on the ground, judging not his opponent's condition.

"_Floatzel won't walk away with nothing, I assure you, Ash,"_ Cynthia said.

"_Let the battle begin!"_ the referee asserted, simultaneously raising both flags high in the air.

"_Floatzel, use Razor Wind!"_

"_Floa! Zel!"_ Floatzel shouted, throwing two individual swipes with his sharp blue fins, firing two blades of wind as a result.

"_Gastrodon, jump and use Body Slam!"_

"_Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!"_

With an opening leap as to evade the blades of wind, Gastrodon tilted its body back in the air, pointing its underside at Floatzel's direction. As commanded, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was to confront Gastrodon's bulk with an Aqua Jet to counter it. Floatzel darted up; both Pokémon were only several feet before their anticipated collision.

"_That's it… That's it,"_ Ash chanted as they got closer.

"_What are you up to?"_ Cynthia asked, pondering over his past battle strategies. One scheme came into her mind; it had always involved the use of Aqua Jet. _"That's reckless!"_

"_Floatzel, use Water Pulse!"_

"_Floa-zel!"_ Floatzel shouted, forming the water sphere in his hands, tossing it as far as the Aqua Jet's nose.

"_Gastro!"_ Gastrodon cried, staggering in the air after discovering Floatzel's plan. The Sea Slug Pokémon tried to move away. _"Gas!" _ Its body had touched the volatile Water Pulse, combined with the Aqua Jet. A watery explosion had resulted, sending Gastrodon flopping in the air while the shockwaves unwittingly pushed Floatzel back onto the ground.

"_Zel,"_ Floatzel smirked, getting off his knees. His own assumed arrogance became his undoing; even blocking out Ash's urgent warning of a falling Gastrodon right above him. _"Floa—Zel!"_ The weight at its entirety had completely crushed Floatzel from the waist down. The Sea Weasel Pokémon pulled himself from underneath, attempting to stand. The immobile Sea Slug Pokémon had got away with not only humiliating Floatzel, but it looked as though…

"_Floatzel, you're paralyzed!"_ Ash yelled, rubbing his tensed temples. Floatzel chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, while receiving a bored glare from Pikachu.

"_Of all places for Floatzel to have an increased ego, this was very bad timing,"_ Cynthia commented, unimpressed. _"Even with Gastrodon down, this may cost him the battle at the end."_

"_Gastrodon is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising a flag to Ash. _"Floatzel wins!"_

"_And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen!"_ the announcer exclaimed, muffled out from the loud applause of the audience for the rousing first round. _"Overconfidence can turn for the worst, especially for poor Floatzel's case! If Floatzel can manage to tolerate future burdens with paralysis, then it might make up for his most foolish mistake! Well, it's the beginning round with Ash taking the lead! But it can all change! See you all after the break!"_

"_Floa… Zel Zel! Floa-Zel Floa!"_ Floatzel shouted, raising his at the commentator box in the balcony.

By the sound of his tone, Ash knew that it was not the most pleasant thing anyone has ever heard. He quickly glanced at Anabel in the audience for her reaction, finding her covering her mouth in shock while looking in Floatzel's direction. An uneasy feeling churned in his stomach; it grew as Floatzel continued his vocal tirade.

_Uh-oh,_ Ash thought, also noting Pikachu with a similar response to Anabel's. He held up Floatzel's Poké Ball and recalled the ill-tempered Sea Weasel Pokémon back in. _Floatzel, please chill out…_

"_You're quite the Trainer if you allow even your own Pokémon to badmouth others,"_ Cynthia said, approaching him.

"_Cynthia? What's up?"_ Ash asked.

"_Creative as you are with your strategies, I definitely did not expect you to use Water Pulse with Aqua Jet,"_ she said.

"_Well, Floatzel has often used Ice Fang just to freeze his Aqua Jet; I thought it would be a nice change of pace,"_ Ash explained.

"_As long as you keep me on my toes, you are either good or finished,"_ Cynthia said, smiling. She walked away; her high heels clicking on the ground. Ash did not understand what she meant.

"'_Keep her on her toes, I'm either good or beaten,'"_ Ash repeated. Pikachu shrugged when addressed to. _"I seriously don't know what it means. But her mind games won't get to me."_

"_Pika Pikachu?"_ Pikachu asked.

"… _Okay, maybe she's not out to get me,"_ Ash said, considering Cynthia's amiable disposition. _"But then, what did she mean by that?" _


	47. Vs Cynthia, Part II

"_That was an awesome first round you fought hard in, Ash,"_ Anabel said, allowing the weary Trainer to rest his head on her lap. They and their friends simply hung out in the private locker room reserved for competing Trainers and their friends. She ran her fingers through his cap-less head, wrapping her fingers with his hair. _"Your hair is so damaged. It's so frizzy and dry."_

"_Excuse me for not putting much emphasis on personal hygiene,"_ Ash said. _"At least I showered this morning since it's a big day for all of us, mainly me though."_

"_I wouldn't try to convince Ash to fix his hair,"_ Dawn said. _"He doesn't even want the BubbleBeam treatment."_

"_Can't imagine why,"_ Kenny said, shrugging with a grin.

"_Anyway, the only thing I have to say to you, Ash, is that your Floatzel got careless and wound up paralyzed after your opponent was defeated,"_ Brock said. _"I thought you had controlled Floatzel's ego by now."_

"_Well, let's just hope it was just a temporary relapse in his psyche,"_ Drew said, swirling his finger around the side of his head. _"I can't imagine someone losing a Six-on-Six match because of an egomaniacal Pokémon."_

"_You're one to talk, Drew,"_ May accused; her lower lip pouting and quivering.

"_Hey, I'm in to Contests and besides, I throw off all kid gloves in battle,"_ Drew said, smirking.

"_Uh, okay then,"_ May said indifferently. She felt a hand on her shoulder, connected to a smiling Salon Maiden.

"_Boys will be boys,"_ Anabel said, glancing at Ash. _"By the way, your top three boys are almost gone for good in this battle."_

"_Hey! I may be responsible for them, but I refuse to restrain them!"_ Ash exclaimed, removing his head from her lap and sat back up, taking his cap next to him. _"They did their best so it's time for the others to show the rest of the world what we're made of!"_ Following his passionate speech, he stood up and with a brief adjustment of his cap back on his messy black hair; he raised a fist trembling from excitement to the ceiling. _"Y-Yeah!!"_

"_Pi-ka Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, imitating Ash's gestures and support with blazing sparks of his own.

If there was another time where Ash left the room entirely wordless with his youthful dedication, then this moment would have been tallied to the other thousands of moments he showed off his brimming confidence. So to say, he received awkward blank stares from his friends and even from his lover, but he could hear their inner thoughts and hearts that they do want him to win with everything he had acquired from his six to seven years of traveling.

The fifteen minute break was about to end. His inner strength was renewed. Strategies involving his four remaining Pokémon were involuntarily played out in the corners of his mind, waiting to pop out to the front and surprise everyone. He was ready. Ash Ketchum was ready. To become a star and the Pokémon Master he dreamt to be.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the second half of the final battle!"_ the announcer exclaimed, followed by rejuvenated applause of the returning spectators. _"As we have left off, both Ash and Cynthia have revealed their first three Pokémon! Ash has two unusable Pokémon with the third still paralyzed! Cynthia has half unusable Pokémon on her team! I wonder how this will turn out at the end! Let's go to the action!"_

"_Whenever both Trainers are ready, resume the battle!"_ the referee announced.

"_So Ash, have you found your break to be enlightening?"_ Cynthia asked, taking out a Poké Ball from her thin, black coat. She casually spun it in her thin fingers, awaiting Ash's response.

"_What do you mean, Cynthia?"_ Ash asked.

"_Did you consider my words of keeping me on my toes?"_

"… _Uh, was I supposed to?"_ Ash stuttered, stepping back in foolish embarrassment. Cynthia giggled.

"_Oh, that's just some advice; I didn't mean to psyche you out like that,"_ Cynthia said, motioning him with her hand to disregard it. _"But seriously, Ash, you need to lose up or all that tension from within will break you apart from the inside-out. Just because you made it this far doesn't mean you should allow yourself to crumble under the pressure of your expectations."_

Ash listened to every clear word that came from her altruistic mouth. She was the perfect rival and the perfect test for his abilities to be confirmed as a true Pokémon Master. There had been a reason that she was given the title as a Sinnoh Champion and the reason was not just because of her rare, well-trained, and powerful Pokémon. Cynthia had her ideals and views about Pokémon that he just to agree with. It was through her standards that Ash will attempt to pass and solidify his own philosophy on Pokémon for future generations.

"_I understand now, Cynthia,"_ Ash said, looking at his Pikachu, who nodded back to him. _"Thank you."_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"_Uh, anytime you two want to start would be fine by me,"_ the referee said.

"_Right!"_ Ash and Cynthia exclaimed, drawing their Poké Balls.

"_Togekiss, battle dance!"_

"_Toge Tokiss!"_ Togekiss chirped, cheerfully appearing from the white flash of its Poké Ball. It hovered in the airspace without a care, not even knowing that there was a battle right now.

"_A Togekiss? It is part Flying-type, isn't it?"_ Ash asked, holding onto the Poké Ball in his hand. _"In that case…"_ He glanced at Pikachu; the latter jumped back upon discovering his look. _"Pikachu, want to give it a shot?"_

"_Pi?"_ Pikachu asked reluctantly, glancing at Ash and the Togekiss at the battlefield alternatively. _"Pika…"_ A memory that had involved him "battling" Misty's Togepi in Johto did not bode too well for the sheepish Mouse Pokémon. The mortifying event had unfortunately affected most of Pikachu's confrontations with other Togepi and its evolutions, unable to fight them more or less, seeing the reflection of the Togepi he once played with and cared for alongside Misty. _"Pika!"_

"_You refuse?"_ Ash asked, looking at Togekiss as well, seeing its innocent expression. _"Well, I guess I understand why you feel hesitant battling it. But it's under Cynthia's control, so it would be a strong battler."_

"_Pi-ka,"_ Pikachu said, shaking his head no. Ash sighed; he was still amazed that Pikachu would not even fight a Togekiss whose battle prowess was still a mystery to them.

"_I can't have you guys get the run over me all the time, but only this once,"_ Ash said, sticking with the Poké Ball in his hand. _"Don't worry about it, Pikachu. Besides, I've got another Pokémon that should be willing to fight a match against Togekiss. Pupitar, I choose you!"_

"_Pupitar!"_ Pupitar exclaimed, emerging from the Poké Ball and landing on the ground with a slight quake of the ground. _"Pu-pi-tar!"_

"_A Pupitar should be interesting; I didn't even know you had one, Ash,"_ Cynthia commented, inspecting the Hard Shell Pokémon's recently polished body. _"You seemed to have caught this young one not too long ago, but from the look of its eyes, it's been through horrible things."_

"_How do you know so well about Pupitar?"_ Ash asked.

"_Its eyes tell me,"_ Cynthia said. _"Whatever this Pupitar has been through, it's glad to under your permanent care now. Now, shall we start?"_

"_Ladies first!"_

"_Mm, Anabel really picked a gentleman out of them all; Lucian and her parents should be proud,"_ Cynthia said. _"Togekiss, use Air Slash!"_

"_Pupitar, take it head on and use Sandstorm!"_

"_Pupitar!"_ Pupitar grunted, leaping up to confront the sharp blade of wind Togekiss had formed. It collided with the Flying attack, immediately dispelling it with its hard body alone. _"Pu-pi-tar!"_ Igniting gusts of sand from the air vents of its body, Pupitar enshrouded the field, leaving only dark silhouettes of the Pokémon in the sand clouds.

"_Pupitar, use Rock Slide!"_

"_Pu-pitar!"_ Pupitar shouted; its location unknown in the Sandstorm it created.

"_Stop it with Aura Sphere!"_

"_Toge To-kiss!"_ Togekiss shouted; its soft voice heard echoing in the sand.

It was hard for anyone to determine the true outcome. Ash had no problem through, seeing the faint Aura Sphere Togekiss had garnered in its mouth. The light of its aura had also alerted him to Pupitar's position, that being underneath Togekiss' cast shadow. Pupitar was shown to be turning its body sideways several times, looking for the Jubilee Pokémon while not knowing that it was directly a few feet above it. With an idea forming his head, Ash called out for Pupitar.

"_Pupitar! Use Rock Slide above you!"_ he yelled.

"_Pupi! Pupitar!"_ Pupitar shouted, slamming the ground and summoning forth several small boulders from a short radius around it. Utilizing its control over earth, Pupitar levitated the boulders with a heavy slam on the ground; the power and weight pushed them up and greatly harmed Togekiss.

"_Tokiss-ah!"_ Togekiss cried from the hit. Cynthia felt its pain and grimaced.

_How did Ash know where to hit under this thick Sandstorm?_ Cynthia thought, hearing more hits that resulted in Togekiss' cried for help. _This has to stop._

"_Toge!"_ Togekiss cried again; its silhouette shown being bombarded with several rocks.

"_Togekiss, blow the Sandstorm away with Air Slash!"_

"_Toge! To-kiss-a!"_ Togekiss' voice shouted. The Sandstorm cloud was split apart and dissipated, revealing the two battling Pokémon. Pupitar was left unscratched though the same could not be said for the scuffled Togekiss, whose exhausted pants were all due to swift unforeseen attacks.

"_Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!"_

"_Pupitar, dodge it!"_

"_Pupitar!"_ Pupitar grunted, leaping away after the Aura Sphere was launched into its direction. The Hard Shell Pokémon leapt in joy, satisfied with its performance in its first battle with Ash. Cynthia and Togekiss were not worried; Ash was.

"_Pupitar, behind you!"_

"_Pupi?"_ Pupitar asked, turning around and saw the very same Aura Sphere it had evaded coming back at it. The attack had made contact, pushing Pupitar off the ground and sent it rolling. _"P-Pu-pi… t-tar."_

"_Pupitar, are you hurt?"_ Ash asked, concerned about the damage the Aura Sphere had left it. He knew about Aura Sphere's unyielding chase upon locking onto a certain aura signature, which in this case that it had locked onto Pupitar's aura signal. The fact that a Rock-type Pokémon like Pupitar was severely harmed by it did not ease his worries.

"_Pupi-tar,"_ Pupitar said, denying the critical strike it had received while propelling itself back on the bottom tip of its durable cocoon body.

_Pupitar is more hurt than it had led on,_ Ash thought, glimpsing at the battle-weary Pokémon on the field. _Of course, Pupitar's attacks had also left Togekiss just as exhausted as it is. We've got to finish it._

"_Togekiss, another Aura Sphere should finish it!"_

"_Pupitar, use Rock Slide to protect yourself!"_

"_Pupitar! Pu-pi-tar!"_ Pupitar shouted, forcing a large jagged rock out of the ground with a strong quake, having it intercept the Aura Sphere. Their collision had merely crushed the rock into dust while the Aura Sphere disappeared.

"_Quick, Pupitar! Use Hidden Power!"_

"_Pu-pi-taaaaar!"_ Pupitar roared, gathering energy in the form of several spheres that circled it like electrons to an atom nucleus. From where the axes intersected at the front of the Hard Shell Pokémon, a bright beam erupted. Flying at an incredible rate, it was a matter of moments until it struck Togekiss.

"_Togekiss, use Sky Attack!"_

"_To-geeeee!"_ Togekiss screeched; its flat body acquiring an immaculately bright aura.

The Jubilee Pokémon dove in to match the power of Pupitar's Hidden Power. Two opposing, powerful lights collided, swirling in a beautiful, deadly dance that the weak eyes can never behold. The brightness and the intensity continued to rival each other; the commanders refused to give in. The situation gave the impression that neither Pokémon would survive without exhausting each other beyond their limits.

It was about to end in a stalemate, both Pokémon somehow equal in power and wills. But as if fate had intervened without anyone's prior knowledge, a falling rock struck Togekiss on the back. The aura of its Sky Attack protected it, but this one distraction Pupitar caught, the Hard Shell Pokémon increased the output of its Hidden Power. The bright beam had seized Togekiss, consuming it in a white even brighter than its own body. No one's eyes could take the blinding, overwhelming sight and instead, waited for the field to dim down.

"_To-ge-kiss-ahhhhh,"_ Togekiss groaned, lying on the ground on its stomach. Pupitar, watching its downed opponent, was covered in dirt marks, but was still energetic as before their struggle. It hopped with much fervor, seeing the referee making the final judgment of their battle.

"_Togekiss cannot continue!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag to the Hard Stone Pokémon. _"Pupitar is the victor!"_

"_And Ash manages to keep his lead over Cynthia!"_ the announcer exclaimed. The roars of the spectators started to lesson, viewing this match to be one-sided in Ash's favor. _"Folks, I am guessing that Ash came prepared for each battle, starting off with Pupitar to combat Togekiss. But Pupitar has taken quite a rather unpleasant beating! Cynthia had better bring her game up if she still wants to win!"_

"_Togekiss, return!"_ Cynthia yelled, recalling her defeated Togekiss, unnerved by the current standing of the battle. _"Two of Ash's Pokémon have been weakened now. They won't last for long. I thank you for your efforts, dear."_ She noticed Ash recalling Pupitar back into its Poké Ball. _"He's really playing it smart since he also has two healthy Pokémon left, one of them being Pikachu of course."_

"_Floatzel, I choose you!"_

"_Floa!"_ Floatzel exclaimed, leaping back to action from his release. _"Zel Zel—ZEL!"_ He cringed over, feeling the numbing paralysis from his last battle on his lower back.

"_Don't take me lightly, Ash,"_ Cynthia advised, taking out her next Poké Ball. _"Lucario, battle dance!"_

"_Rah!"_ Lucario growled, somersaulting to the center, joining Floatzel. _"Lu."_ Ash glimpsed at the Aura Pokémon; an uneasy, chilling feeling bubbled within his stomach.

_Ugh, it's either what I ate last night or Lucario is stronger than he looks,_ Ash thought, easing the gurgling in his stomach with a short rub.

"_Battle commence!"_ the referee announced.

"_Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"_

"_Raaaaah!"_ Lucario shouted, accompanied by a purple aura shockwave emitted from his wide mouth. The stream took hold Floatzel, energy crackling around the Sea Weasel Pokémon's body. Floatzel struggled to budge, unable to move a single confined limb or tail.

"_Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!"_

"_Zel!"_ Floatzel grunted, mustering his usable energy from the command that reached him, engulfing himself entirely in water. The water washed away the aura of the Dragon Pulse, allowing Floatzel to regain some mobility of his body. Using his defiant willpower alone, he temporarily overcame his paralysis for the attack. _"Floa!"_

"_Lucario, use Force Palm!"_

"_Ruuuuu!"_ Lucario roared, sprinting at the oncoming Floatzel; his hand charging with crackling aura. _"Rah!"_ He threw his palm forward, directly on the Aqua Jet's nose. The Aura Pokémon triumphed in terms of strength, breaking Floatzel out with little effort.

"_Now use Aura Sphere!"_

"_Luuuuu!"_

"_Floatzel, Water Pulse! Let's go!" _

"_Zeeeeel!"_

Both Pokémon threw spheres representing a portion of their power toward each other. Instead of crashing into each other, the individual spheres of condensed aura and water aura passed each other, inches away from the other's side. The attacks were thrown as fastballs, pelting both Pokémon in the stomachs. But while Lucario recovered with a brief somersault to the ground after the impact, Floatzel was sent into submission, having been attacked at a vital pressure point on its lower half that affected his paralysis.

"_Floatzel is unable to continue!"_ the referee declared, raising Cynthia's flag. _"Lucario wins this one!"_

"_Now young Ash has finally lost his three main powerhouses!"_ the announcer exclaimed; the crowd watched in anticipated shock. _"He had just recalled his Pupitar, leaving him with three options left! And by the looks of things, Cynthia's Lucario has not even suffered the slightest from Floatzel's attacks, a toothy grin present on his face! What will Ash do now?"_

_

* * *

_"_Ash has seen and faced several Lucario by now; it wouldn't surprise me if he actually had the chance to own one,"_ Brock remarked.

"_I think you might be right there, Brock,"_ a voice said, originating from behind the company's seats. Upon everyone's glance, Misty and Gary were found sitting right behind them.

"_Hey, guys! I didn't even know you moved to this spot here now!"_ Dawn exclaimed.

"_And I thought you had to sit the other Gym Leaders, Misty,"_ Max added.

"_I needed a better view of Ashy-boy's awesome match,"_ Gary replied to Dawn.

"_And I'm not required to sit with the other Kanto Gym Leaders if this isn't Kanto,"_ Misty said, glancing at the field. _"You know, I've said this before and I'll wind up saying it again. Ash has definitely grown since I last saw him."_

"_He's made such big leaps! Heck, I might try following his footsteps!"_ Max exclaimed.

"_Still, one thing that bothered me about this match was why Ash had difficulty choosing a Pokémon to fight Cynthia's Togekiss,"_ Misty said.

"_I think we have you to blame for setting him up like that, Misty,"_ Brock said, gazing at her direction with a restrained grin. _"Remember when you two battled for the rights to Totodile in Johto?"_ Misty looked back, to the times she traveled with Ash for something as inconsequential as a bike repayment, and possibly something more. Her face grimaced.

"_I thought Pikachu was over it!"_ Misty yelled; her face almost as red as her tied hair.

"_Wait, I still don't get why Misty did to Pikachu,"_ May said, raising her hand. _"Was it something about her Togepi? I don't foll—."_ The brunette, green bandanna-wearing Coordinator discovered her mouth to have been shut off by Misty's hand.

"_Eh, we'll talk about that later,"_ Misty giggled sheepishly. _"I'm starting to get the feeling of regretting putting Pikachu against Togepi in battle."_ May's eyes widened, removing the obstruction that was Misty's hand off her mouth.

"_You what?!"_ May screamed, only loud enough for their friends to hear, having been drowned by the rest of the cheers of the fans and spectators surrounding them.

"_Heh, this is why I sometimes like hanging out with you guys,"_ Gary chuckled, pounding a fist with Drew.

"_Amen, brother,"_ Drew replied with Zoey sighing next to him.

_What colorful friends we have here,_ she thought with a deadpan expression, glimpsing at the continuation of the Sinnoh Champion battle.

* * *

"_Floatzel, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his defeated Floatzel. _"You did great this battle. Your progress has been going so well, so rest now."_ The announcer did make an irritating point about his current standing in battle. While Cynthia did have only two remaining Pokémon, they were practically her strongest. Her Lucario was even fiercer than Maylene's and even Riley's Lucario under Team Galactic's Steel Pokémon control combined. All he had left were an exhausted Pupitar, a healthy Gallade, and an anxious Pikachu. He knew what to do now. _"Gallade, I choose you!"_

"_At your command!"_ Gallade exclaimed, somersaulting and landing with a humble bow to his opponent. _"I look forward to our battle, Sir Lucario."_

"_Rah,"_ Lucario growled genteelly. Though he had no telepathy himself, the Aura Pokémon conveyed emotions of equal reverence and passion to Gallade.

"_Let the battle begin!"_

"_Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"_

"_Take this!"_ Gallade shouted, swiping a mentally powered blade in the air, flinging away a curved pink blade that represented a mere portion of his boundless psychic powers.

"_Lucario, Aura Sphere!"_

"_Luuuuu!"_ Lucario growled, steadily forming the mystical sphere in his hands, glaring at the psychic blade flying towards him. _"Rah!"_ Using the Aura Sphere to intercept Gallade's attack, the current status of the battle went back to the way it was at the onset of their battle. The only result of the long-distant attack collision was smoke.

"_Gallade, run and use Brick Break!"_

With a gruff war cry represented by his telepathy, the Blade Pokémon sprinted with his extended right blade glowing white. Gallade used the cover of smoke to utilize a sneak attack, unknowing that Lucario had risen above the smoke, sensing his movement via his aura and predicting his deceptive strategy.

"_You can't hide anything from Lucario,"_ Cynthia said. _"Force Palm!"_

"_Rah!"_ Lucario roared, throwing the open palm of his hand to catch Gallade's blade. Keeping his arm straight with his free hand, Lucario kept Gallade at a distance as the Blade Pokémon continued forcing his powered blade to penetrate Lucario's defenses.

"_Gallade, use your other arm!"_

"_Roger!"_ Gallade grunted, utilizing his left arm blade to match the strength of his other arm. He pulled back on his right, causing the astounded Lucario to fall and lean forward. Gallade swiped at the Aura Pokémon's blind, vulnerable spot, striking him at the side where he was too preoccupied to defend. A strong hit send Lucario to the ground, but he had recovered quickly enough to jump away from further assaults.

"_Gallade, after him!"_

"_Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"_

"_Raaaaah!"_ Lucario shouted, emitting another purple shockwave, wide enough to catch the pursuing Gallade. The aura shockwave's energy crackled all around Gallade's body the same way it had done with Floatzel. Several grunts had done no justice on breaking him free.

"_Gallade, you can do it! Get out of there!"_

"_I'm… t-trying,"_ Gallade groaned, enduring the onslaught of the Dragon Pulse. Storing psychic energy in his blades, he waited for the right moment to break out of it. He waited and waited, long before he would collapse.

"_Lucario, keep it up!"_

"_Ru,"_ Lucario mumbled, inadvertently taking a step back. Gallade's eyes narrowed. _"Rah!"_

"_Go, Gallade!"_

"_As you wish, Master Ash!"_ Gallade shouted, severing the persistent aura shockwave and sprinted, sprinted far enough to slash Lucario directly on the chest around his spike. Lucario fell back from the hit, back-flipping away while clutching his pained chest.

"_Now use Brick Break, Gallade!"_

"_Lucario, dodge and use Force Palm!"_

Lucario relaxed his senses, allowing him to see, at a clairvoyant level Aura Guardians alike can see, Gallade's approach. The Blade Pokémon charged in, convinced that Lucario was left defenseless after the previous strike, while all the more falling into his trap. Lucario's eyes reopened, sidestepping Gallade's Brick Break. Gallade gasped, horrified about his miss, but was more horrified by Lucario's retaliation. The Aura Pokémon pressed his palm on his forehead; the shockwave sizzling and blasting Gallade along the ground.

"_Gallade!"_ Ash yelled in concern.

"_Lucario, use Earthquake!"_

"_Luuuuu-rah!"_ Lucario roared, pressing his glowing hands on top of each other while in midair, slamming them both on the solid ground upon descending. The power he used summoned a seismic wave rolling along the ground in Gallade's direction.

"_Er, eh what?"_ Gallade asked, feeling a numbing sensation on his forehead spreading to the rest of his body while he was still on his knees. _"Argh!"_ He grasped his head in pain, energy crackling around his body. He could not even foresee the oncoming seismic wave harming and pushing him even father away. The pitiful Blade Pokémon rolled onto his back, unable to feel movement from the rest of his body. He struggled to remain conscious, remaining slightly aware of his surroundings at a shortened range.

"_Lu,"_ Lucario's voice said. Gallade moved his eyes, seeing the Aura Pokémon stand before him. While he saw that Lucario was in better shape than he was, he noticed Lucario's condition as nearing to exhaustion. Surviving a potent Brick Break to the side took out much more energy than the Steel and Fighting-type had led on. _"Rah ra ra."_

"_I'm honored,"_ Gallade said, the authority of his telepathy weakening. _"Do what you must, brave Lucario. You've won this round, but know that my master will avenge me."_

"_Rah,"_ Lucario said sympathetically, forming a small Aura Sphere in his hand, honoring his wishes. With a natural sense of strong justice and morality, a feeble toss was enough to put the chivalrous Gallade to sleep.

"_I… am grateful,"_ Gallade mumbled; his entire body fell limp.

"_Gallade is unable to battle!"_ the referee declared, raising Cynthia's flag to the Aura Pokémon. _"Lucario gets the win!"_

"_Lucario has two wins under his belt now!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Both Trainers are tied to two Pokémon and it looks like Cynthia has regained the advantage! With only Pupitar and Pikachu left, can Ash turn this around? He's known for doing that!"_

"_Gallade, return!"_ Ash yelled, recalling his fallen Gallade into his Poké Ball. _"You gave it your best shot. Rest now."_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted. Ash looked at him and saw blazing determination as fierce as his own in the Mouse Pokémon's black round eyes.

"_I know you want to go now, Pikachu, but I have a feeling that Pupitar has a lot more to offer than before,"_ Ash said, looking at the said Pokémon's Poké Ball. _"When I scanned Pupitar upon its capture, I had no idea it had gotten so strong."_

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked, having been unaware of Ash's action prior to the final battle.

"_Look, I just wanted to know how strong Pupitar has gotten since we last saw it, and I don't plan on releasing it without its consent,"_ Ash replied. _"Anyway, you heard it yourself. Pupitar wants to prove its usefulness and I'm confident that it can last with Lucario and possibly Garchomp."_

"_Pikachu,"_ Pikachu said, affirming his support on whatever right decision Ash made to win.

"_Listen, Pikachu, if I had wanted to use you in battle by now, you and I would have done so by now,"_ Ash explained. _"So then, it's Pupitar's fight now. Pupitar, I choose you!"_

"_Pupitar!"_ Pupitar exclaimed, energetic and scruffy as from its last match.

"_Ash, you do realize Pupitar is at a huge disadvantage here,"_ Cynthia said. _"I'm only stating the facts that you have a Rock-type dealing with a Pokémon that is a combination of Steel and Fighting. And besides that, both of our Pokémon have been weakened from their last fights."_ Ash grinned, earning a confused look from the Sinnoh Champion herself.

"_Like you said before, worry about your own Pokémon and I'll worry about mine,"_ Ash replied. Cynthia gave a grudging nod, pondering if he made the right choice or a foolish decision.

"_Battle begin!"_ the referee proclaimed with the raising of the flags.

"_Lucario, let's end this quick!"_ Cynthia exclaimed. _"Let's test them with Aura Sphere!"_

"_Luuuuu!"_ Lucario shouted, charging and throwing the burning blue energy sphere towards the Hard Shell Pokémon; the latter stood taller and more proud than before.

"_Pupitar, spin and use Sandstorm!"_

"_Pu-pi-taaaaar!"_ Pupitar shouted, spinning as commanded while whipping out a Sandstorm that was more violent than the sandstorms it had displayed previously. The Sandstorm turned into a large, thick sand cyclone that kept Pupitar in the tranquil eye. Lucario's attack had actually failed to budge through it and disappeared in the sand.

"_What in the world?!"_ Cynthia shouted.

"_Rah?!"_

"_Pupitar!"_ Pupitar's commanding voice echoed; its commanding cry signifying its growth from traumatizing hardships. The cyclone grew wider and the sand had spread everywhere. Lucario approached it cautiously, accidentally nearing too close that the sand whipped his eyes.

"_Arrah!"_ Lucario screamed in agony, vainly rubbing the sand out his damaged, reddened eyes. Frustrated by the lack of progress, he furiously continued rubbing the trapped grains out. It eventually wound up in both sand and blood.

"_Lucario, rely on your aura senses instead,"_ Cynthia advised, feigning her worry with a cool tone. Lucario was able to pick out her feelings where no one else did and calmed himself down, allowing the aura of all present living creatures surrounding him to guide and pinpoint his prey.

"_Hidden Power!"_

"_Rah?!"_

"_Pu-pi-taaaaar!"_

Unable to predict or anticipate the action after stimulating the rest of his aura senses, Lucario staggered onto his feet. He discovered the bright beam originating from the glowing blue eye of the sand cyclone, swiftly blasting the stunned Aura Pokémon squarely on the wound Gallade left on his chest. He coughed roughly, spitting out a small trace of blood as a result of the perilous hit. With a final gurgling growl as his last breath, Lucario rested on the ground, unable to stand back up out of overwhelming fatigue.

"_Lu,"_ Lucario groaned; his hard body lying motionlessly on the plain battlefield. Pupitar watched carefully, having previously emerged from its cyclone.

"_Pupitar?"_ Pupitar asked, inspecting Lucario at every inch, coming to a solid conclusion after several pokes. _"Pupitar! Pupitar! Pu-pi-tar!"_

The Hard Shell Pokémon celebrated its victory with several joyful jumps, continuing as its entire rugged body began radiating a bright white light. Everyone gaped, witnessing the next significant event for Ash. No one expected this. Ash kept his hopes to himself, but he never expected this to happen so soon. Pupitar was evolving.

* * *

"_What's going on? Is Pupitar really evolving?"_ Max asked; his eyes glued to the hypnotic sight.

"_But I thought Lance told us that Pupitar had evolved several days ago when he rescued it, its mother, and the Ranger from the Pinsir swarm,"_ Anabel said, glancing at May taking out her Pokédex. _"May, look up Pupitar's statistics."_

"_Got it!"_ she chirped, having thoroughly scanned the metamorphosing Pokémon on the field. _"Hmm, it turns out that Pupitar had just reached level 55 from its battle with Lucario. Its offense and defense abilities are increasing by the second!"_

"_So wait, Larvitar withheld on evolving into a Pupitar just about a few levels ago?"_ Max asked, whose glasses flashed a glare at his sister. _"That doesn't make sense! Why wouldn't it want to evolve immediately?"_

"_It does to me,"_ Brock said, witnessing the emergence of thick arms, legs, and a tail coming out of Pupitar's glowing shell. _"Larvitar used to be afraid all the time until Ash, Misty, and I reached out to its heart."_

"_And I also think that Larvitar chose to evolve just about now when it believed itself to be ready to handle more of the world outside its home,"_ Misty added. _"That little cutie has matured just as much as Ash has."_

"_I wouldn't refer to it as a cutie once this is over,"_ Drew commented. The light lessened. The creature that stood upon Pupitar's spot had finished its complete evolution.

"_I might agree with you there,"_ Zoey said, her eye slightly twitched at the intimidating sight.

"_Now, now, just because it's scary on the outside doesn't mean it's not the same lovable creature on the inside,"_ Misty said, starting to shiver. _"R-Right?"_

_

* * *

_"_Raaaaahs!"_ Tyranitar roared, spreading its newly developed arms out. Its evolution was complete. The referee, recovering his sight from witnessing Tyranitar's emergence into the battle, resumed the final judgment of the round.

"_Uh, Lucario cannot continue!"_ the referee declared, raising Ash's flag. _"Pupi—I mean, Tyranitar wins!"_

"_Tyranitar, awesome job!"_ Ash complemented. Tyranitar narrowed its eyes. It glared at his direction, suddenly stomping over towards him in a display of unfitted rage. _"… Uh-oh."_

"_Oh, my! After that evolution, has Tyranitar turn turncoat?"_ the announcer asked. _"If it's true, then it's definitely not good news!"_

"_Uh, Tyranitar? You feeling okay?"_ Ash asked feebly, watching helplessly as Tyranitar continued running blindly towards. The spectators sitting around them watched in anticipated horror, unable to believe that such a docile Pokémon became vicious after a victory over a tough opponent like a Lucario.

"_Ash, get out of the way!"_ a female voice, most likely Anabel's, screamed. Tyranitar approached dangerously. Ash and Pikachu stood like lifeless rocks, rooted to the ground out of increasing, cowering fear. They waited for the worse to come, Tyranitar's ultimate and unreasonable betrayal after all the progress they accomplished together.

"_Raaaaahs!"_ Tyranitar roared, nearing a few feet to Ash; the latter fainted unexpectedly. _"Irah?"_

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu, tilting his head up, asked. He was the first to notice the good-nature and warmth within Tyranitar's eyes as the Armor Pokémon looked bewildered at Ash's passing out. _"Pika Pikachu?"_

"_Irah ra,"_ Tyranitar said, scratching the side of its head in confusion, glancing at its fainted Trainer.

"_O-kay, I'm confused now! What's going on down there?"_ the announcer asked. _"Has Tyranitar betrayed Ash or what? It looks like nothing's happening! Is it the end?"_

Ash started to stirred. His closed eyes involuntarily twitched prior to awakening. Regaining his breath and composure, he opened his eyes. His first sight was Pikachu and Tyranitar looking at him, concerned. He did not remember much of what had happened before, only remembering that he was in the battle of his life against Cynthia. The last particular detail that came to mind was Tyranitar going into a frenzied state. Upon remembering, he staggered back, keeping a distance from the confused Armor Pokémon.

"_W-What are you doing, Tyranitar?!"_ Ash yelled, still shaken from the scare Tyranitar gave him.

"_Ash! Tyranitar never meant any harm to you!"_ Anabel yelled from the side. _"It just wanted to show you appreciation for everything you've done for it! It never meant to scare you and make you faint like that!"_ Ash remained speechless, his cheeks flushed in mortification.

"_Oh, that's all?"_ he asked, standing up. He approached the apologetic Tyranitar, giving it a soft pat on the arm. _"You had me going there, Tyranitar. It's still nice to know that you're still on my side after all this time."_

"_Irah,"_ Tyranitar said softly, genuinely grinning. All was better and forgiven. They were ready to resume the battle. Ash briefly glanced at Cynthia, who was smiling at the heartwarming scene between Trainer and Pokémon.

_I'm really glad that Tyranitar did not become a traitor,_ she thought, recalling Lucario. _I hate having to witness horrible tragedies, but the only thing tragic that will happen today is either one of us losing._ With the battlefield cleared, the main event had resumed taking course to its final moments.

"_Now then, if both Trainers are ready, resume the battle!"_ the referee proclaimed.

"_This one's for luck,"_ Cynthia said, placing a kiss on her final Poké Ball, calling forth her most trusted Pokémon. _"Garchomp, battle dance!"_

"_Grarh!"_ Garchomp growled, spreading her large fins apart. She glanced at the approaching Tyranitar, destined to be her next opponent. Already declared by the referee to start by anytime, both sides were poised to win.

"_Garchomp, let's not hold back for their sake!"_

"_Grarh!"_

"_Give it all you got, Tyranitar!"_

"_Irahs!"_

"_Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!"_

"_Tyranitar, take her head on!"_

As directed by Cynthia, Garchomp flew in, focusing her body as a glowing blue missile. The opposing Tyranitar stepped up, bracing its arms out to catch the Mach Pokémon. Without even budging, Tyranitar continued to show off more of its inner potential by somehow stopping a Dragon Rush dead in its tracks with only the usage of bare, rugged hands. Even after enduring two harsh battles, Tyranitar amazingly had the will to continue. Garchomp gazed at the Armor Pokémon's determined look as it continued to hold back her attack.

"_Grah,"_ Garchomp sighed, her eyes shimmering. While she continued her assault on Tyranitar, the latter pulled off a concentrated Hidden Power from its mouth to force her off.

"_Irah!"_ Tyranitar roared, completely focused on winning for Ash despite its apparent exhaustion.

"_Garchomp, use Earthquake!"_

"_Grah!"_ Garchomp grunted, freeing herself from her trance. She tore at the ground with her glowing claws, unleashing a large seismic wave at Tyranitar. The Armor Pokémon crossed its arms in front of its faces, standing as stable as a mountain as the wave passed through it.

"_Tyranitar!"_ Ash yelled in horror. Tyranitar fell on its knees, burdened by the harsh pains of lasting out against three of Cynthia's Pokémon.

"_Use Giga Impact!"_ Cynthia commanded; a fierce, serious expression was present on her elegant face.

"_Graaaaarh!"_ Garchomp roared, spiraling towards the downed Tyranitar, coated in a purple barrier with bright orange energy streaming from the tip of the nose. Tackling into the Armor Pokémon with all her might, Garchomp briefly felt a sharp invisible pain in her chest. Tyranitar collapsed with an earthshaking thud, dust arising and clearing around its toughened body.

"_Tyranitar cannot battle!"_ the referee declared, raising the flag to Cynthia. _"Garchomp wins!"_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are now reaching the final battle!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"We all knew this was coming the moment Cynthia had put on her serious face against Ash's Tyranitar! We can probably guess that the final fight between Pikachu and Garchomp will decide the outcome of Ash Ketchum's Challenge of the Elite Four! The little guy has worked this far and has sufficiently weakened Garchomp enough for Pikachu to last against! But can Pikachu follow through his promise and bring Ash to the stardom of being a true Pokémon Master?"_

_

* * *

_"_Well, guys, this is it,"_ Anabel said, having difficulty swallowing her breath. _"Ash can w-win."_ It was obvious to the others she was nervous about this whole thing. _"Eleven hard battles, all that training will measure up to here."_

"_We're confident he can win, Anabel,"_ Misty said to her. _"He made it this far with our help and support. And we all made it far with his 'can-do' attitude."_

"_It is agreed then that we'll be sticking to Ash like glue from now on,"_ Brock said, smiling.

"_We believe that he and Pikachu can turn this around,"_ May said, holding up her piece of the Terracotta Ribbon.

"_They taught us so much,"_ Dawn added.

"_They're basically celebrities now,"_ Drew said, glancing at the occupied field of Garchomp and the joining Pikachu. Kenny concurred with a shaky nod.

"_All we can do is watch and hope that their dreams can finally be realized,"_ Gary said, leaning closer from his seat. _"He will always be our number one Pokémon Master."_

_

* * *

_"_Let the final battle commence!"_ the referee proclaimed, signaling the start with both flags waved high in the air.

The tension thickened. The atmosphere of the Sinnoh Castle arena fell into a silent, eerie hush. Sounds were barely detected; not even breathing could be heard at the quietest moment. Pikachu and Garchomp stared into each other's eyes, recognizing the strong bonds of friendship and the many harsh challenges they individually overcame to get where they were now. It was to be determined that not only their brute strengths, but how much they desired to win fueling their competitive rivalry to be and remain the best for history to record for future years to come. Neither Pokémon had budged. An instigation of a single movement from both Pokémon was to be their starting point.

The Trainers mentally agreed, waiting for their final Pokémon to start the last stand themselves. Tightening fists and clenching teeth were signs of brash impatience and succumbing to their impulses would prove fatal and will cost them the title of becoming the top Pokémon Master.

"_Somebody, start the match already!"_ a foolhardy fan impatiently cried. Pikachu and Garchomp narrowly glared with vicious intent burning in their eyes at the idiot, who quickly receded back into his seat. Seeing as the built-up silence and tension was broken up already, the combatants proceeded to move, circling each other in a deadly dance of cat and mouse.

"_Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"_

"_Garchomp, dodge!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu grunted, diving into a high-speed tackle that flew past the evasive Garchomp, having quickly recovered from Giga Impact during the staredown. Catching his footing on the ground, Pikachu rebounded and continued pursuit of the fleeing Mach Pokémon.

"_Garchomp, use Earthquake!"_

"_Grah!"_ Garchomp growled, tearing the ground open again with her claws and calling forth a large, forceful seismic wave. Pikachu instinctively jumped high in the air, avoiding the wave with relative ease. The Mouse Pokémon's shadow was cast over Garchomp.

"_Pikachu, Iron Tail!" _

"_Chuuuuu-Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, slamming his tail squarely on Garchomp's head. She reeled back, maintaining her ground as Pikachu remained in midair from the extra leap.

"_Garchomp, use Giga Impact!"_

"_Pikachu, dodge!"_

Garchomp flew into another Giga Impact attack, quick enough for the untrained eye to lose sight of her deadly beauty. Pikachu had little time to spin and create a cushion of wind as Garchomp flew past him; the wild energy emanating from her Giga Impact mildly burned his back. The Mouse Pokémon thought to himself that once Garchomp was out of the Giga Impact, he would retaliate with a heavier force.

"_Pikachu, Garchomp is now out of Giga Impact! Go and use Volt Tackle!"_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, sprinting towards the direction where she was predicted to land as electricity garnered around his entire body, leaving a gorgeous yellow trail that sparked its potent power to the beholders. _"PikaPikaPikaPikaPika!"_ Garchomp remained immobile, confidently watching that an Electric attack would have no affect on her.

"_Switch to Iron Tail!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Grarh?!"_

"_Chuuuuu!"_ Pikachu shouted, emerging from the electric cloak with a tail that mixed electricity with the pure whiteness of steel. _"Pika!"_ With a strong swipe, Pikachu lashed his tail at the side of Garchomp's head. The clean hit accompanied with crackling electricity on physical contact was effective enough to actually harm Garchomp and wear her out quicker than any other Pokémon that ever laid a hand on her.

"_Gr-Grarh!"_ Garchomp cried, staggering back on her feet. The sensations from Pikachu's perfected combination had quite overwhelmed her, especially from her brief confrontation with the tough Tyranitar.

"_I'm really impressed by those two,"_ Cynthia said, glancing at both Pikachu and Ash. _"It's been a long time since anyone had actually had the courage, strength, and the abandonment to whittle away Garchomp's energy like that. Well, time to kick it up a notch with a technique of our own. Garchomp, time for our own move! Giga Dragon Rush!"_

"_Wait! What did she say?!"_ Ash shouted incredulously.

"_P-Pika?!"_

"_Graaaaarh!"_ Garchomp roared, gliding high in the air. Her head and wings acquired the power of her standard Dragon Rush. But it was as though the impossible was shown; the encapsulating barrier of Giga Impact covered her front, its colorful light mixing and blending with the dark blue shades of the daunting Dragon Rush. Pikachu stood in shock, unable to move due to Dragon Rush's inescapable properties. One strike…

"_PI-KA!!"_

"_Pikachu, NO!!"_ Ash shouted, forced to witness Pikachu's small body thrown into the air like a rag doll. Pikachu rolled on the ground; his condition changed from healthy to battered and bruised. _"N-No way."_ Ash quivered at the horrible power of such a terrifying technique. _"She managed to combine both Giga Impact and Dragon Rush?! No way…"_ He fell on his knees, shaking.

"_P-Pika,"_ Pikachu's voice said, weakly. Ash looked up, seeing Pikachu stand back up on his own, almost falling limp.

"_Pikachu? You can k-keep going?"_ Ash asked in a scared whisper. He feared for his buddy's life, so much so that if throwing the towel was necessary, he would give up his chance for greatness for his best friend's life.

"_Pikapi, Pika Pika-chu! Chu Pikapi, Pikachu!"_ Pikachu yelled, reasoning to Ash that there's nothing left to lose but all their hard work. _"Pikapi, Pika Pi-ka!"_ The Mouse Pokémon pointed at Cynthia and Garchomp; the latter looked at them with the same resolves they had from the start.

"_You're right,"_ Ash said, standing back on his feet, adjusting his cap. _"This is a close match now. I'm sorry that I just caved at the sight of you almost… well, you know."_ He glanced at Garchomp, whose incredible attack left her to the point of extreme fatigue. _"Now I know what should be done now. It's up to fate to decide who wins!"_

"_Ready when you are, Ash!"_ Cynthia yelled, spreading her feet apart from each other, preparing for the final finish that will blow away many from their places. Ash followed suit once Pikachu rejoined the center field. The entire audience of spectators, friends, family, and fans were at the edges of their seats. Ash's friends and fellow Frontier Brains looked with clear intent, with no desire to be distracted by anything at all. Cynthia's supporters, the present Gym Leaders, and fellow Elite Four members had no intention of missing the final moments that will change and revolutionize Pokémon history. _"This is finally it! The final attack confrontation that will be decided entirely by our wills! By our dreams! By our strength! Ash, call it!"_

His call started the birth of a legend: the legend of a star with a dream as great as his heart.

"_Pikachu, Volt Tail!"_

"_Garchomp, Giga Dragon Rush!"_


	48. Vs Cynthia, Part III

"_Pikachu, Volt Tail!"_

"_Chuuuuu!"_

"_Garchomp, Giga Dragon Rush!"_

"_Graaaaarh!"_

This was the final confrontation, the last stand. One more collision between two trusted Pokémon, regardless of whatever they were or what powers they contained, will determine the fate of their careers as Pokémon Trainers. All eyes watched closely, dry and unnerving just to avoid missing out any piece of the action between the two Pokémon. Garchomp attacked from the air; Pikachu leapt from the earthly ground. In a way, each of these Pokémon represented their Trainers' wills. Pikachu wanted to help Ash rise to stardom. Garchomp was to defend Cynthia's honor.

The spectators held their dying breaths, fearing that exhaling would rob them the benefit of witnessing this binding moment as the conflict drew upon the life surrounding it for sustenance and objections. Most of the attendees wanted Ash to achieve his greatness; others remained with their decision of favoring Cynthia as the best. How much their support meant to the combatants had factored into the last attack. Ash felt the love of Anabel and all the friends he made from his journey motivate him forward, aside from his childish hopes and dreams maturing into dedicated actions. Cynthia received the same amount of moral support from her relatives and her friends as well. There could no longer be any draws, stalemates, or impasses any longer. A winner, the _ultimate_ Master, must be decided.

The combined collision of the lasting two Pokémon's attacks created light; a swirling, tedious mix of the powers of Electricity and Dragon; a bright light that shrouded the inevitable outcome of the match and the health of the survivors. Their drives and powers were remarkably even; no one could suspect a Mouse Pokémon being an even match for a Mach Pokémon. The Trainers were unstable, sensing the coursing power through every part of their mortal bodies, threatening to swallow them alive. But more worries had risen in their minds. For young Ash, his _true _concern was not becoming the best, but finding someone to share the glory. To satisfy that condition, he _had_ to make sure the _he_ remained alive.

"_Pikachu!!!"_ Ash screamed, suddenly running in towards the blinding center; his feet were beyond his control. Cynthia detected his rash behavior, running in to intercept him.

"_Ash, wait!"_ she shouted, running as far as her black high heels took her. The central light consumed them both; the audience stood up in fearful shock as the growing radius of power had illuminated up to their seats.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! This IS—AAH!!"_ the announcer screamed. The light became too bright. The entire arena of Sinnoh Castle was blank; the laws of existence were defied by this clash. All was unknown from that point on.

* * *

A dimension of emptiness; a blank space that had no purpose of creation simply existed. The bylaws and properties of this space were unknown to its sudden rush of visitors. It candidly had no purpose except to be occupied by lost souls overcome with power, questioning their own purpose of living, fabricating their own destinies before resuming earthly life. It was here that they appeared for no reason, merely taking their place by projection of their spirits. Four battlers that were caught in the deciding factor just wound up here.

"_Where are we? How did we wind up here?"_ Ash asked; his voice echoed in the vastness. Cynthia, Pikachu, and Garchomp floated near him in the emptiness.

"_Maybe because you dragged yourself in the middle of the last attack,"_ Cynthia surmised, slightly irked by their being here, _"And I just ended up here in order to stop you."_

"_That makes sense except you failed to get me on time,"_ Ash said, glancing at Pikachu and Garchomp. _"So then, who won our battle?"_ The Pokémon shrugged nonchalantly as though all the stress and harm they endured earlier never even happened.

"_I guess whomever wakes up first from this vision makes sense,"_ Cynthia said, regaining her optimistic demeanor. _"You battled your hardest; that's all I have to say."_

"_You too, Cynthia,"_ Ash said. _"I guess whichever one of us wins doesn't really matter. We gave it our best shot and we both deserve to be the best Trainers of all time. Of course, I'll always get another shot on challenging you again to become the true Master."_

"_Same here,"_ she said, holding her hand out for him. Pikachu and Garchomp got close to them. Ash extended his hand out, about to accept it. A familiar rumbling occurred in their environment, startling the four of them all at once. Danger was approaching. That was vibe they felt from this ominous quake. _"Wh-What?!"_

"_Not so fast, says the Messenger of the Dark!"_ a dark, gruff voice shouted, materializing in the dreadful form of Darkrai.

"_Darkrai!"_ Ash exclaimed, not expecting its presence at this time. _"What are you—?!"_

_It's coming, declares the Agent of the Light, _a softer voice interrupted, taking the majestic form of Cresselia. _It's on its way here!_

"_What's on 'its way here'?"_ Cynthia asked. Her presently being involved in something that will concern the fate of the balance of the world, Ash had the urge to speak. Humanity should not kept in the dark for too long or else the dark would ultimately consume everything whole, both body and soul.

"_Cynthia! You have to know! Everyone has to know!"_ Ash shouted in increasing dread; knowing that if that specific Pokémon pair of opposing forces came, then their ominous words must have been true. The rumblings increased in ferocity.

"_W-What?!"_ Cynthia coughed, biting her lip. Garchomp flew to her side, shielding her with her arms fins. Her view on the two Legendary Pokémon's sudden visit initiated her protective guard of her Trainer. Pikachu went in front of her, explaining through body language alone that Cresselia and Darkrai were not their enemies. It was unknown how much time any of them had left remaining in the blank dimension.

"_Cynthia! There's—!"_

"_AAAHH!!!!"_

_

* * *

_"_Mmm… wha? … What happened?"_ Ash mumbled. The last he remembered from his location, being at the center of the battlefield, was that he heatedly ran towards the ultimate clash of Pikachu and Garchomp. Cynthia ran in as well. Then everything became a blur. He found his body flat on the stomach, surrounded by recognizable voices. They were voices that gave him warmth, telling him that they were deeply concerned, but about what? He sat up, his vision still blurry.

"_Ash! You're alive!"_ an ecstatic voice cried; the person that had the kind voice suddenly hugged him tightly from behind, never wanting to let him out of her sight after a horrific scare.

"_What? Anabel?"_ Ash asked in a drained mumble. His prediction was as truthful as ever. The worried Salon Maiden was indeed the one hugging him, softly crying that her lover was still alive and well. _"Where am I?"_

"_Ash! We've been so worried!"_ more voices interrupted; he recognized them belonging to his group of devoted friends. The images in his sight were clear. He saw Brock, Misty, Max, Kenny, Zoey, and even Drew sighing in relief on one side. From the other side, he found May and Dawn weeping in joy together, hugging in true happiness.

"_What's going on?"_ Ash asked, standing back up with Anabel's support. The others backed away, giving him room to walk.

"_From the looks of things, you're actually the first to wake up,"_ Brock said, pointing at three bodies lying lifelessly on the ground. Two of them were Pokémon; the third was a human woman. One of the Pokémon stirred. The disheveled Mouse Pokémon sat up, scratching his ears tiredly.

"_Chah,"_ Pikachu yawned.

"_Hey, Pikachu!"_ Ash yelled, retrieving his arm from Anabel and steadily walked to the awakened Pikachu. The latter perked up to the name and saw Ash.

"_Pikapi!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, immediately jumping in this arms. _"Pi-ka!"_ Best friends reunited, their cares were thrown into the wind. A light chuckle ensued among the lot of them as Cynthia and her Garchomp finally came through as well, stirring from their unconsciousness. They slowly rose to their feet, stretching the exhaustion out of their limbs.

"_Mm, that was some dream,"_ Cynthia said to her Garchomp, placing a hand upon her blonde head. The Mach Pokémon tilted her head, merely looking at her in bewilderment. The pair was approached by Ash and Pikachu.

"_Where did we leave off?"_ Ash asked, grinning as though he knew the final results of their clash. Cynthia also knew, fully recognizing his desire as something he attained with his two hands, assisted by the many friends he made in his life. With a sincere grin matching his, Cynthia replied:

"_You win."_

_

* * *

_"_Everyone! Welcome to the Ceremony of the Elite Four!"_ Mr. Goodshow, the League President and master of ceremonies, proclaimed proudly through the microphone he held in his hand. His white shaggy bread altered the pitch of his aged voice. Standing upon the grand stage before a gorgeous lake in front of Sinnoh Castle, he, Ash, and Cynthia stood before Sinnoh's eyes and live cameras, making an ultimate declaration. An hour after the victor was decided from the Champion match, everyone had waited patiently for the momentous news. _"We are here together because one Trainer, beyond all odds, has completed the ultimate Challenge of the Elite Four! It's not just facing members of a specific region! Oh, no, not only that! This Trainer fought and conquered the four main regions! That's right! He fought the toughest Trainers out there, each concentrating on their favorite Pokémon type! Oh, yeah! And then he meets the toughest Champion out there, who has no preference of types for her team! Oh, she's not picky! This Trainer overcame such difficult challenges; him and his Pokémon together! Teamwork, people! Teamwork! Anyway, I welcome our newest star and soon-to-be world-renowned Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" _

"_YAY, ASH!!"_

"_GOTTA BEAT THEM ALL, KETCHUM!!"_

"_YOU RULE SO HARD!!"_

"_I LOVE YOU, ASH!!!"_

Multitude cries of fan adoration and worship screamed loudly, recognizing his achievements throughout his six to seven years since his becoming of a Trainer. These years he persistently pursued a dream that seemed to have kept on fleeing from his sight. That was until he achieved the ability to catch up and seize the day with his desire. Suffering trials of hardship with creatures he proudly called his friends, sweating bitter crimson tears from enduring tragedies, and learning the meaning of true, eternal love from starting out a servant to an empathetic maiden were all worth his youthful years in the long run. The journey itself, he thoroughly enjoyed as much as he did, making true friends and reforming lost souls on the path of righteousness. Ash finally stepped up to lead, accompanied by the Champion that was ultimately and soundly defeated as his last test.

"_Cynthia will now acknowledge and confirm Ash's status into the world!"_ Goodshow announced. _"Cynthia dear, make this one for the history books!"_ With a lighthearted chuckle, he handed the microphone over to her and gave the nervous victor a strong pat. _"Easy does it, youngster. The last winner of the Sinnoh Elite Four Challenge nearly had a stroke up here."_ Cynthia stuttered back, blushing.

"_I told you I accidentally ate something bad before my Ceremony,"_ Cynthia whispered, gritting her teeth in embarrassment. Goodshow snickered, brushing it off and stepped back into the background. Ash had a blank look, glancing at the giddy Goodshow and fidgety Sinnoh Champion.

"_Anytime you're ready, Miss Cynthia,"_ Goodshow said, stifling his laughter of the past Ceremony. Cynthia regained her composure after a calming deep breath.

"_Right then,"_ she said, holding the microphone close to her mouth, ready for the recognition speech. _"I, Sinnoh Champion Cynthia of Celestic Town, would like to share a few short words with you all. It has been a pleasure being the best of the best, helping younger Trainers learn of their inner potential and guiding them on the right path of honesty, friendship, and all other virtues. But now, I have found a Trainer who embraced these qualities, plus his own redeeming characteristics. I can, without a shadow of a doubt, say that this humble young man standing next to me deserves the title of Pokémon Master. Can you?"_ Murmurs of the crowd had also agreed to Ash getting what he deserved after many challenges, especially witnessing his final challenge against the most elegant and powerful of all elite Trainers. _"Alright then! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, stand forth! Do you accept the coveted, respected title of Pokémon Master? To help those as others have helped you in achieving this dream? To always revere your Pokémon as you respect your greatest rivals? And to, with a humble heart, accept a true defeat when a stronger Trainer bests you in battle?"_

Ash felt his heart racing. The greatest moment of his life was the moment he had dreamt of as a young boy. He dreamt big, aspiring for more whenever he could. Becoming a Pokémon Master was at the top of his list and the inaugural ceremony he was attending now affirmed his dreams come true. He was not asleep. He felt alive and wide awake. There was no way it could go wrong. He aimed high and that was where he would continue moving on. He became the best for his friends, the best for his Pokémon, the best for his mother, and the best for his unknown father. Where ever his father was, he would be proud of the new household name of Ash Ketchum.

"_Well, Cynthia, this is quite an honor,"_ Ash said slowly, speaking through her microphone, hoping that his voice would not mess up everything. _"I'm so touched. I… I—."_

"_Shouldn't say anything yet!"_ a defiant shout exclaimed. Rushed feelings of blunt anger were directed to the scum that declared it so, directed up in the sky. _"I wouldn't celebrate just yet."_ The man in blue scowled upon the upper deck of the hovercraft that carried his team and another.

"_Who in the Distortion World is he?! How dare he scorn Ketchum like this!"_ many spectators shouted restlessly, crowding around underneath the hovercraft twenty feet in the air. The shady man was accompanied by another crime boss in their derisive laughter towards the clueless mortals below them.

"_Come now, fools! It's time for all to know who I am and what my intentions for this lowly world are! My name is Ardos, the successor and leader of the Cipher organization!"_ he proclaimed, raising his arms to the darkening heavens above. _"With a large gathering like this, it's the perfect place to unveil my ultimate plan! Behold my chimera of distortions! Come forth, XD00∞!"_

Beckoned by his frivolous, psychotic roar, the land began to tremble. The one peaceful night sky was consumed by the terrible darkness the essence of fear derives itself from. The dire bleakness of the sky raged. Gloomy gales and clouds churned into a ritual of death. The jet-black darkness took form. It shaped itself into a monstrous creature, combined with the shady colors of sinister purple-black combination and ghastly silver; its furious eyes matched the sharpness of the protruding, sharp tips of its murky tendrils, blood red. A startling entrance it had made, its name struck more fear into susceptible hearts. Its codename was XD00∞, otherwise known as the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus-infected Giratina of the Distortion World.

"_GYOOOOOH!"_ Shadow Giratina roared, adding more trepidation to the environment of frightened people running for their lives. Those valiant and reckless enough to remain in the sight of the horror were Ash, his friends, and Cynthia, not knowing the true abilities the corrupted beast possessed.

"_What is that thing?!"_ Ash shouted, trembling from the frigid gales Shadow Giratina's presence summoned.

He heard a sharp whimper; all signs directed to the stiff, trembling Salon Maiden. Her lavender pupils were dilated and pale, as though her life and soul were drained into emptiness. As if the mention of the monster's name suddenly took hold of her, she collapsed to her knees and stared blankly at the ground, away from the abhorrence that gave her nothing but despair.

"_Something's wrong with her,"_ Cynthia pointed out; her main concern shifted from the Giratina to her fellow member's younger sister and almost-declared Pokémon Master's girlfriend. She and Ash jumped from the stage and went to Anabel's side, ignoring the frenzied crowd in their way.

"_Anabel!"_ Ash yelled. The quaking Salon Maiden reacted to her name, making an attempt to pick herself back up on her feet. Her weak ankles gave way; Ash caught her and supported her up. _"Anabel, what's wrong?"_

"_I-It's here… It's finally here,"_ Anabel sniveled, tears slowly dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"_What?!"_

"_That's it… Th-That's the monster! The monster from my dreams is here!"_ she cried, tightening her embrace on Ash, protecting her face from under his warm, beating chest. Her words reawakened a chain of fresh memories in his mind. His last confrontation with Darkrai and Cresselia, the last one with Cynthia becoming involved from their battle, they had warned him that the time was now. With no other explanation, he had come to terms with the reality that the shadow beast was alive in their world now.

"_You're not kidding, Anabel,"_ Ash whispered back, briefly glimpsing at the eradicating winds Shadow Giratina had produced. XD00∞ conjured tornadoes as shadowy as its powers that uprooted and dismantled Sinnoh Castle and affected surrounding buildings and trees. People and Pokémon alike fled off the island without even noticing the stragglers left behind. _"The monster Darkrai showed you in your earliest nightmares? The beast their prediction talked about? This is it…"_ Their friends became concerned, circling the burdened couple.

"_Ash! Anabel! We got to get out of here!"_ Brock yelled, pointing at the sudden departure of the last round of ships remaining. Fully aware of the surroundings, he was the first to spot a black tendril flailing towards him and the rest of the company. _"Look out!"_

"_Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"_ Cynthia yelled, calling out her Garchomp to block the oncoming attack. She repelled the accursed appendage, which retracted back to the incensed Shadow Giratina. It did not take too kindly to cornered mice that fought back.

"_GYUOH!"_ Shadow Giratina roared, causing the heavens to tremble even more under its darkest hours. The limitless darkness of fear increased among the survivors. They watched helplessly as the shadow Renegade Pokémon lashed out several more of its thick, dark tendrils, all for the irrational attempt of spilling its offender's blood. They struck Garchomp mercilessly to the ground, continuously whipping away at her vulnerability. Cynthia froze from the scene; her skin paled and her blonde hair whipped endlessly from the harsh gusts.

"_Garchomp, return now!"_ Cynthia yelled in fright, anxious for her friend's survival, protecting the occupied Poké Ball with her life in her protective hands. _"Don't worry. You'll be healed up in no time. I promise!"_

"_Now what do we do?"_ Gary asked, completely frustrated by their fruitless attempts of harming the darkest creature that ever came into their lives. _"Not even Cynthia can handle this repulsive beast by herself. And Ash here is too concerned about Anabel's safety to do much of anything."_

"_We need to know how to take this thing down for good,"_ Zoey said, glancing around the group. _"Have anything to put to the table, Drew?"_ Drew shrugged, creaking his head sideways with a following, nervous gesture of no.

"_Okay, but then what are its weaknesses?"_ May asked urgently.

"_Most regular Giratina I know have the type combination of Ghost and Dragon,"_ Max explained. _"Since Cynthia's Garchomp attacked back, Giratina should have reacted violently to it. But it just brushed her aside like dust. I don't even thing anymore Dragon or Ghost attacks can harm it now!"_

"_Then what do we do now?!"_ Dawn asked; her blue eyes were close to tears. _"I'm still only eleven and-and… I don't want to die yet!"_ She started to sob; her cries making the scenario worse than it should be. Her crush hopes for living a full life dampened the wills of the others. They had to come to grips that this was one fight they cannot win nor stay alive in for long.

* * *

The beast craved and hungered for spilled blood and senseless destruction around the world. That was its special agenda. Its newly reformed shadow powers, along with the infection of a perfected strain of the ShadowPokérus, obliterated most of its rationale, which was originally to live in peace in its own world and fighting off trespassers like Dialga and Palkia. That much was certain as Giratina rarely left the Distortion World without a reasonable excuse. But the mystery of how Giratina became a more rebellious renegade was to be solved at another time, at a safer place.

"_I, uh, vote we go now,"_ Kenny said, raising a finger up timidly. The others glared at him for his flagrant suggestion; suppressed panic concealed behind the cold exteriors of their pupils, but it was normal to behave this way at times where one's life hung on the tottering balance between life and death.

"_Hey!"_ a loud called echoed in the hopeless space of the black sky. The company glance upwards, detecting Lance and his Dragonite flying towards them, evading Shadow Giratina's attention with subtle movements in the chaotic air currents.

"_It's Lance,"_ everyone said. With a swift landing, Lance leapt off Dragonite with urgent business on his hands.

"_Why are you guys still here?"_ Lance asked grimly, glancing at Cynthia, who only shook her head in anguish. _"It's not safe if you hadn't noticed by now. And Ash, I'm sorry about the interruption of you greatest moment and all."_ Ash glowered, staring at Lance straight into his eyes with all due seriousness.

"_Save it, Lance; we've got to get out of here,"_ Ash said, looking down at Anabel, who was still scared that the prophecy from their encounters with dream Pokémon have finally came to pass on this night. He comforted her. _"The only thing I had about that prophecy was that it didn't specify which date Giratina would arrive before the world."_ The others exchanged bewildered looks.

"_Prophecy? What prophecy?!"_ they shouted in unison.

The quakes became worse. The chimera of distortions grew more impatient by the second, increasing the tempos of the gales that represented the cold hazards that suppressed its inner self. Its rage was a mere plaything to him. Ardos sneered as he watched his ultimate puppet decimate more than half of the island already. The only remaining life on the island was _them_. He was arrogant enough to believe that XD00∞ had found them by now. Of course, they have been hiding under his crooked nose the entire time; more probable, they hid under his hovercraft's shadow, a place not even the dreadful Shadow Giratina had bothered looking for its prey.

"_We've have absolutely no time to explain this,"_ Lance said, observing the worsening conditions of the island as the ghastly winds continued to purge out the remaining life hidden in tight places. _"We must fly out of here on a Pokémon! Everyone, call out Pokémon with the capacity to fly all of us out of here! We're going to Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town for more information! No time to explain! Just do what I say!"_ He demonstrated by tossing out two more Poké Balls, summoning his own Charizard and Aerodactyl. They screeched in readiness.

"_Right!"_ the rest exclaimed.

"_Charizard, I choose you!"_

"_Togekiss, help us!"_

"_Go, Fearow!"_

"_Flygon, let's go!"_

Loyal Pokémon brought out by Ash, Cynthia, Gary, and Drew were the only Pokémon that can fly on their team so far. Ill-prepared for this situation, Ash could have brought his other reliable Flying-types. Regardless, they all had to make do with what they have so far. Ash, Pikachu, and Anabel took refuge onto Ash's Charizard. Cynthia stayed with her Togekiss. Gary got onto the one-man space on Fearow. Drew offered to share the back of his Flygon to Zoey; the latter graciously accepted with a faint trace of red on her cheeks. The only people without a ride were Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Kenny. Lance sighed, rubbing his temples.

"_You guys need to be better prepared next time,"_ Lance said. _"Fortunately, I have enough Pokémon for you guys. Two of you, choose a ride. One of you is with me on Dragonite. Hop to it!"_ As directed, they shuffled about as quickly as possible. May and Max went with Aerodactyl, Dawn and Kenny went with Lance's Charizard, and Lance shared Dragonite with Brock. _"Everyone, let's go now!"_

With the abrupt signal, the seven Pokémon took off into the bleak skies. They flew past the Cipher hovercraft, catching not only Shadow Giratina's unrelenting attention but the fury of the criminal leaders, having believed that they were sent into oblivion by now. Ardos ran to the rail of the upper deck, watching the surviving team fly away from their grasp. Clenching his fist on the cold, metal rail, he insolently pointed at the seven fliers for XD00∞ to shoot down. Giovanni watched his boiling rage from a safe distance on the deck, impressed by his thirst for world domination, whatever it took to get there.

"_XD00∞, I order you to take those interlopers down with your ultimate attack! Use Shadow Force Soul!" _

"_GYUUOOOH!!"_ Shadow Giratina roared; disassembling its large, dark body into gaseous molecules of haze. The molecules scattered, leaving no trace of the shadow Renegade Pokémon that originally pursued the hero team. They wondered where it went as they flew past the earthly borders of the ruined island that held all of Sinnoh's League Conferences and Grand Festivals and hovered over the ocean.

"_Where'd it go?!"_

At the precise moment that a drop of panic had reflected off the group from that one question, Shadow Giratina had reappeared in front of them, fully reassembled. The cold winds of darkness tested and drained the strengths of the weak. As though it was vexed by their existence, Shadow Giratina roared horrendously. With a disturbing roar so deafening, the lively colors of both the Trainers and their Pokémon paled and quivered, losing their ability to flee and fight for another day. This was not the real attack; more or less, it was a fake out to further torment its cowering victims. Regardless there was nothing to be done. The beast was impervious to their feeble attacks and the efforts only irritated it even more. Shadow Giratina moved in for the kill at their weakest moment, the moment before they could even recover. Was it finally the end?

"_Get out!"_ a gruff voice growled. The direction of where the voice came from, a Dark Pulse attack was unleashed, suddenly pushing Shadow Giratina aside into the ocean. Everyone discovered their savior. It was the most unlikely Pokémon of their imaginations, Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokémon glared at them. _"Go now!"_

"_Everybody, you heard Darkrai!"_ Ash yelled. _"Let's keep going!"_ With Darkrai's sudden interference, they continued flying about. Advancing only a few meters, the unyielding shadow chimera arose from the ocean in a different form perceived as Giratina's Origin Forme, as well as holding a vengeful vendetta towards Darkrai.

_All of you, keep on going!_ another voice intervened, echoing in the state of its telepathy. Shadow Giratina's body outline was alit in celestial blue energy; bound by someone's Psychic. The Psychic attack belonged to Cresselia, descending from the black clouds from the only source of heavenly light available as Ash and his friends had begun to witnessed the most improbable teamwork between Darkrai and Cresselia. _You guys go on! We'll hold this beast behind!_

"_But, Cresselia! What are you—?"_

"_Go now!"_ Darkrai shouted impatiently, sending a Dark Pulse at the group, intentionally missing so that they understood their wishes.

Unable to help them as much as he wanted to, Ash reluctantly signaled everyone else to keep going. Their plan was to fly back to the Kanto region, rest whenever they could, find Professor Oak for his discovered revelations to their plight, and prayed that Cresselia and Darkrai survived Shadow Giratina's onslaught. What had turned out to be a great day almost became the greatest day. The highest it went up to was his almost declaration to the world live of his becoming of a Pokémon Master. Sure those who witnessed and fled recognized his top-notched skills and powerful bonds of friendship with his Pokémon, but that meant nothing now that a world crisis was on hand. He enjoyed the goodness life offered him; now he must face the bad side. One thought lingered in his mind.

_If only the start of the prophecy had held out just one day,_ Ash sulked.

* * *

"_Hn, those bothersome Legendary Pokémon won't make a dent on my creation,"_ Ardos chuckled, watching the stalling battle over the ocean as the Cipher hovercraft continued to hover over the remains of the ruined island of Sinnoh competitions. Giovanni heard this, scowling at the prospect of XD00∞ as _his_ creation.

"_What do you mean by 'your' creation?"_ Giovanni asked. _"Our teams worked at it tirelessly! Together!"_

"_Yes, with our technology and your knowledge of the simple Pokérus,"_ Ardos added, continuing his sinister chuckle. Giovanni's scowl grew. _"But you should realize by now that this was Cipher's main plan. We chose to use you, Team Rocket, as mere tools to build our ultimate Shadow Pokémon to date. There is just no way you could come up with plans like these, you ridiculous fool."_

"_Who are you calling a 'ridiculous fool,' you traitor?"_ Giovanni growled, snapping his fingers. At once, five black-uniformed, red-R-marked Rocket Grunts appeared behind their leader, stoically watching the conflict between two criminal minds. _"Ha! Where are your men, Ardos?"_

"_Heh heh heh… Why, they're right behind you, of course,"_ Ardos replied, smirking wickedly. Giovanni gaped, immediately coming to face five disguised Cipher Peons discarding the Rocket uniforms. _"You're out of business, Giovanni. I turned your entire syndicate against you. There can only be one true organization fit to rule this world. You just sit behind in your desk like a mafia boss."_

"_No! There's no way! You freaking psychopath! Namba was right about you and your creepy scientist!"_ Giovanni shouted, struck by the true horror of realization. He backed away from the Cipher leader, winding up cornered by his former workers. _"There's no way you could have coerced everyone on Team Rocket to join you!"_

"_Again, right as usual,"_ Ardos said; his cruel smirk distorting his face as the shady glare of his black glasses glinted. _"Except for the part that Stein moved up to admin, you're right. Certain scientists and agents of yours; Sebastian, Cassidy, Chuck, Attila, Hun, Domino; since they refused to renounce you, they are now the first prisoners of the newly reborn Cipher. And you don't even want to know about Namba."_

"_What?! What did you do to him?! Answer me!"_

"_Let's just say he went overboard before we made our public announcement to the world, due to the fact that he annoyed me with the world balance trash,"_ Ardos laughed sadistically, warranting more aggression on Giovanni's part. _"You should have seen his ridiculous face!" _Giovanni's eyes widen in horrified shock. His body suddenly fell limp, but was held straight as two Cipher Peons pulled him up by the arms.

"_You're no villain; you're just a monster with no sense of right or wrong,"_ Giovanni muttered vehemently. _"You just take pleasure in destroying things just to prove what nonexistent power you have. Your only lust is to feed that miscreant Giratina everything until there's nothing of time and space."_ Giovanni suddenly covered his mouth, believing that he said something that Ardos would interpret as a new plan. He was unfortunately correct.

"_You know, I originally planned on having the ShadowPokérus affect the wild Pokémon in the four regions to do our work for us,"_ Ardos said, watching his former colleague squirm in his pathetic gaffes, _"But since you mentioned space and time…"_

"_You better not, Ardos,"_ Giovanni warned. _"I wouldn't even sink that low, you snake."_

"_What? Is having XD00∞ reach its fullest potential for the year until it becomes strong enough to overtake both Dialga and Palkia in their dimensions so that I can infect them with the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus bad?"_ Ardos taunted. Giovanni looked away, no longer having the nerve to face the psychotic Cipher leader. _"Why, yes. It is bad. I guess now it's time for you to experience what happens when you fail the mafia crimelord. Like I know you would, you'd put the hit on your most wanted and hire hitmen to hunt them down. But in this case, I'll pay myself for the hit! Men! Execute him!"_

The captors seized the leader of the fallen and disgraced Team Rocket, dragging to towards the rail. The hovercraft now floated over the ocean, nearing the one-sided standoff of Cresselia and Darkrai against XD00∞. The combined assaults of the dream Pokémon were rendered ineffective. Shadow Giratina adapted so well, knocking them out of the sky with a whip of its tail. One more life was about to join them in the dreary ocean that guaranteed no survival.

"_No no no no no no NO!!"_ Giovanni screamed, tossed heavily off the rail and plummeted to a watery grave. His last pleas for life were ultimately ignored. This was the punishment he deserved for listening to a psychopath, who was rendered unstable by the deranged goals of avenging his weak father, having the courage of obtaining the power to put the world to its knees. Ardos and his followers merely watched the oceanic splat of the late Giovanni, simply feeling no remorse afterwards.

"_Excellent,"_ Ardos hissed triumphantly. _"Shall we move on?"_


	49. Formation

The irony of fate…

After battling his hardest with his strongest team of friends that he trusted so well, he was so close. He may have won the battle and the brief recognition of his skills, but some rude interruption had to disrupt all of that, driving away every adoring fan he earned. Sure he was regarded the greatest for his age, but at this time, people were now more concerned about living the rest of their mortal lives in fear of _it_ now that _it_ has been ultimately unleashed onto the world. And now Ash and his friends were one of the first few to experience and survive such a horrific encounter.

After Lance and Cynthia left to notify the rest of their fellow members from their escape, the remaining entourage trekked over to the laboratory in the quaint Town of Pallet after a brief stop at the Battle Dimension; the full explanation of the prophecy was spoken through the mouths of Ash and Anabel. Their worse fear has come alive, at least for Anabel, it had. The time had come and the beast arose from the depths of its hell, a twisted laboratory that completely altered its personality with increasing strength from a perfected virus. The psychotic mastermind, known as Ardos of Cipher, lingered in their minds since their fleeing flight from Sinnoh. His dark creature had already annihilated their previous location in Sinnoh and it was unknown to them if either Cresselia or Darkrai had survived holding off the monstrosity and the loathing criminals with control over it. With bitter emotions to swallow and move on, they approached the front door and knocked, responded with increasing footsteps on a wooden floor before the door swung upon casually.

"_Good to see you all made back okay,"_ Professor Oak greeted, accompanied by Tracey. _"Gary, how is everyone?"_

"_Aside from an undefeatable monster overwhelming our best man and the Sinnoh Champion, then it's pretty much the same old, same old,"_ Gary surmised, extending his hand out to the ragtag team behind him. _"Of course, Ash has seen better days."_ He pointed out to the sulky Trainer with the Pikachu on his shoulder, comforted by his lavender-haired lover.

"_Ah, an interruption on attaining greatness is something one cannot recover so easily from,"_ Oak said, glancing at Ash before averting his gaze upon the rest of the company. _"Pray tell, what motivated you all to come here for information?"_

"_That Shadow Giratina beast also destroyed most of Sinnoh Stadium and Sinnoh Castle!"_ May cried.

"_Which means that the Sinnoh Grand Festival, for us anyway, is canceled until repairs are complete,"_ Drew concluded, gritting his teeth hard. _"You can't celebrate something as special as a Grand Festival without stages like they have… or used to have."_

"_So in short, the Coordinators want revenge on Cipher and their beast for ruining their Grand Festival,"_ Gary said.

"_That's too bad; your final battle with Cynthia was awesome, Ash,"_ Tracey said, noticing that the almost-legit, depressed Master did not even hear a word. _"Oh, my."_

"_I see; so what about the rest of you?"_ Oak asked, looking at Brock, Dawn, Max, Kenny, and Zoey. The five of them exchanged looks, blinking several times before answering.

"_We were bored,"_ the five of them said; nothing more and nothing less.

"_Well then, we have enough people to support our cause on saving the rest of the wild Pokémon before they go wild as well,"_ Oak said, clasping his hands. _"All of you, come inside!"_

_

* * *

_"_Everyone, meet my helpers from another land,"_ Oak introduced to the group, presenting his arm out to the four people in his research lab. A brief tour of his laboratory and already Professor Oak had gotten to the point.

Another professor was analyzing something through a microscopic lens, assisted by a young lady wearing a pink lab coat; she was in her thirties. Following a discreet whisper to her ear, she motioned two young siblings to approach them; the elder brother with spiky red hair and the adorable younger sister that looked like a Kirlia from a distance. The four of them were aware of Professor Oak's visitors watching them from the doorway.

"_Come in! Come in!"_ the other professor greeted jovially. _"I assume you guys are, aside from Professor Oak's acquaintances, survivors of that Shadow Giratina?"_ The mouths of Ash and friends fell open, staring at the friendly colleague of Pokémon science as he continued grinning. They could have assumed that this man had watched them live with Professor Oak, but his presumptions were concisely accurate, as though he had experienced the terrible phenomena with them.

"_Their response is yes,"_ Oak answered, amused by their reactions. _"Now then, Professor Krane, introduce yourselves to them, if you will."_

"_Kindly; as Professor Oak had said, I go by Professor Krane, resident Researcher of the Orre region,"_ Krane said, glancing at his three allies. _"This small family next to me lives at my research center, the northern Pokémon HQ Lab."_

"_My name is Lily,"_ the mother greeted. _"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm sure."_

"_I am called Jovi!"_ the hyperactive, blue-haired girl exclaimed, twirling on her tiptoes. With her older brother about to speak, casually raising a hand, Jovi stepped in front of him. _"And this is Jovi's most awesomest brother, Michael! Jovi thinks Mr. Oak's lab is better than Mr. Krane's."_ Everyone stared blankly at Jovi, deeming her enthusiasm as the luxury of being young and innocent; something most people here wished to experience again right now.

"_Jovi, let your brother have a word in,"_ Lily scolded calmly. Jovi giggled childishly, skipping out of the room. The mother sighed, not sure whether to feel worried or amused. But then again, she was her daughter. _"Michael, have you even found your sister's off switch yet?"_ Michael shrugged, flustered as much as his mother was about Jovi.

"_So, you guys are from the Orre region?"_ Max asked, inspecting them at a closer distance, adjusting his glasses upon examining a sheepish Michael at an uncomfortable closeness. _"What's it like there?"_

"_It's a desert out there!"_ Jovi exclaimed, unexpectedly coming in between Michael and Max. Michael grinned, pulling Jovi back from Max, but she avoided his force. _"Hey! Jovi thinks you're a smart boy. And cute too! What's your name?"_

"_Uh, my name's, uh, Max,"_ Max said, recovering from the momentary shock she gave him. _"You know, you kind of look like a Kirlia."_

"_Thanks, I think,"_ Jovi replied, pressing a finger to her lip. _"Do you have a Kirlia, Max? Jovi wants to know."_

"_I got one,"_ Max said proudly, holding the Poké Ball in front of her face. _"I think it'd be best to stay out of everyone's hair and go to another room. That okay with you, Jovi?"_

"_Yep, Jovi agrees with you, Max,"_ Jovi said, giggling. _"Let's play!"_ A forceful grab and tug on his arm, Max was dragged elsewhere with the playful girl leading. Most of the adults chuckled to themselves about more of the innocence of youth.

"_A little girl from another region and Max is already friends with her,"_ May said, smiling.

"_Well, with child's play out of the way, I believe we should move on with business,"_ Krane said, gesturing the entourage to come closer.

"_So Professor Krane, what was with that Giratina?"_ Brock asked, suggesting a suitable topic to start off with for the Orre Researcher.

"_Ah, excellent; Brock, is it?"_ Krane asked. Brock nodded. _"Very well. Now then, I'm sure you all know what a regular Giratina looks like and what its habitat is, correct?"_

"_Yes, Professor,"_ the others concurred.

"_Good, so we all know that Giratina is not totally colored in a sinister shade of purple and that is shouldn't decide to destroy things without any reason at all,"_ Krane added. _"Giratina is supposed to live in the Distortion World, alone and in peace."_

"_Yeah, but what I don't get is how that Giratina with that Cipher guy is so powerful,"_ Ash said. _"I faced a Giratina that wasn't so berserk, so consumed in darkness. It doesn't look natural."_

"_Good, good, you guys are gathering pieces to this puzzle,"_ Krane said, satisfied with their attempts at solving the mystery. _"That's because it isn't natural for a Pokémon, even a Giratina, to have that kind of power."_ Krane's face began to grimace; his past research has given him quite a burden to swallow._ "That dark, shadowy power it has was granted to it through twisted, artificial means."_

A cold silence filled the room. The eyes of Ash and the others had widened in horror at the circumstance of Giratina's powers. It was difficult to understand how anyone could swipe Giratina away and experiment on it until it became the way it was presented to them. A Legendary Pokémon like Giratina easily captured was a tough thought to even process, considering the immeasurable lengths one would have to go through to find and overwhelm it. But that was when they realized the syndicate that accompanied the corrupted beast in their shady hovercraft, along with the leader that began to lose all reason from all he had accomplished to obtain this terrible power.

"_We guessed that Cipher might have risen again after their failed attempt of using Shadow Lugia,"_ Lily said, glancing at her son. _"Cipher was Orre's troublesome criminal organization, bent on using Shadow Pokémon, soulless fighting machines with invisible, emanating dark auras, to rule the world. Fortunately, our little hero saved the captured Shadow Pokémon and even convinced the mastermind of Cipher to surrender to the proper authorities."_

Judging from her body positioning, several of them received the idea that Michael was the hero that protected Orre from Cipher. Some of them did not get the hint, brushing it off and waited for more news. Those who had indeed realized it kept the thought to themselves; their outside bodies betraying them with postures and signals that alerted to their knowledge. No one would say a word until Michael was ready to talk about it. They respected their guest's privacy as it was; it was simply proper etiquette to visitors.

"_The grandmaster of Cipher back then was and old man called Greevil, who posed as a generous man named Mr. Verich,"_ Krane explained. _"And his twin sons, two top Cipher Admins, were Eldes and Ardos."_ The last name that had passed Krane's lips caught the attention of Ash and his group; Ardos, he was in charge of the Shadow Giratina they survived against. _"When Michael took down Cipher and brought XD001 to a close,—."_

"_Wait! Michael was the hero that brought down Cipher?!"_ Ash interrupted, receiving two swift bops on the head by May and Dawn, light enough to keep him conscious for Krane's explanations.

"_At least have the decency to raise your hand if you want to add something,"_ May commented, stepping back with Dawn.

"_Now apologize!"_ Dawn demanded.

"_Eh, I'm sorry, Professor Krane,"_ Ash said, chuckling nervously after a brief adjustment of his hat. He resumed his normal position, promising to stay quiet for the rest of the time.

"_Uh, yes, well; after Cipher was taken down, two were sent to the authorities, one escaped his fate,"_ Krane said. _"The escapee was Ardos himself. Disgusted by his father and brother for their weakness and remorse, he hid himself for all these years now. My guess was that he rebuilt Cipher with his own hands, secretly gathering his remaining troops and scientists while acquiring new help as well. A ragtag team he gathered, Ardos must have thought about a plan similar to his father's, finding a suitable Legendary Pokémon to use as a mass murdering weapon while finding a way to spread his control over other Pokémon."_

"_But that still does not explain how that Giratina came to be,"_ Gary said, impatient with all the back-stories and explanations of Cipher reemerging from the shadows.

"_I believe I can answer that,"_ an unknown scratchy voice said, originating from the corner doorway that led to another section of Oak's laboratory. As he emerged through the doorway, many were in shock upon the implausible identity and what motives he had on mind. A broken man he entered, but was easily recognized by the astonished Ash.

"_It's Oompa!"_ Ash shouted, a fierce look flashed from his eyes. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder, threatening him with an Electric attack with vicious static from his red cheeks.

"_Wait, Ash; call your Pikachu off,"_ Oak requested. Ash looked at him with a vacant expression, bewildered on why Oak would have _him_ here.

"_Ragh, I have no time to deal with you kids,"_ Namba grumbled, limping over towards Krane. His arm was in a cast and he had several bandages around his bald head. He was so deformed that he was even missing half a mustache. _"And it's Namba!"_

"_But Professor Oak! Namba works for Team Rocket!"_ Brock reasoned.

"_Hn, what Team Rocket?"_ Namba asked dourly, gritting his flat teeth furiously. _"It's nothing but stupid Cipher now! Those turncoats think they can get away with this!"_

"_But why does he want to even help us?"_ Kenny asked. _"Isn't he a bad guy? Dawn told me he was."_

"_That's correct, kiddy,"_ Namba said, staring into space with melancholy contemplation. _"At least, that was what I used to do. I don't even know what bad is now."_

"_What happened to you, Mr. Namba?"_ Anabel asked. Namba glanced at her pure sweetness; her concern was nothing to him. Not after the way he was thrown aside.

* * *

"_Wh-What do you think you are doing?"_ _Namba asked, cornered by four Cipher Peons in the airborne hovercraft. A shady figure approached from behind them; the Peons stepped aside._

"_You've become somewhat an equivalent to a nuisance, Lumpa," Stein said, smirking cruelly. "You don't seem to have the guts to pursue our glorious dream of domination."_

"_It's twisted! That's what it is! And besides that, it's NAMBA!!" Namba shouted furiously. "I've done many crazy things in the past, but what you Cipher goons did to that Giratina is beyond rational thinking! You've defiled the laws of nature and—!"_

"_Blah, blah, blah," Stein taunted. "You just need to be smart enough to know where to control something big as a Shadow Giratina. I can assure you that XD00∞ is within our absolute control."_

"_And what if it goes beyond your control?" Namba asked. "It'll require even more therapy than you!" Stein glowered, grabbing Namba by the collar of his coat and lifted him up against the wall with as much agony to his victim as possible._

"_You know what your problem is, Namba?" Stein asked. "You're too afraid to go beyond what you already know. At a short time at researching on something new like creating the ultimate Shadow Pokémon to date, you hesitated and cost us valuable time. I'm afraid to say, but I won't regret saying it anyway. You're obsolete."_

"_I'm WHAT?!"_

"_Men, let's delete this useless program. For good… Heh heh heh…"_

"_WHAT?!?!"_

"_Yes, Admin Stein!"_

"_Good-bye, Doctor! You're going straight to hell!"_

"_No! NO! N-NO-OOOO!!!"_

"_Mwe hee hee hee hee hee!"_

_

* * *

_"_So they threw you overboard after passing over the Johto border into the ocean?"_ Anabel asked, clasping her hands around her mouth. Ash embraced her, just enough to ease her. Their friends had similar emotions of astonishment, pity, and anger.

"_So much for loyalty in their organization,"_ Zoey commented.

"_I'm helping you guys for revenge on what they've done to Team Rocket, especially after I was fortunate enough to be rescued before I drowned,"_ Namba said, eyeing closely at Professor Oak and Tracey. _"I don't even know what they've done to our leader, Giovanni. Ardos and the rest of Cipher managed to get most of our agents to work for them now. And Team Rocket's more loyal workers, like Cassidy and Biff, have been captured, left in Ardos' merciless mercy."_

"_Giovanni's the last one to represent Team Rocket, as far as I can tell,"_ Tracey said.

"_I must save my boss from their insanity,"_ Namba said; his strong loyalty to Giovanni was palpable. _"Unlike that lowlife Team Cipher, Team Rocket members stay loyal to each other. I will get back Giovanni and together, with our whole group back, we will watch Cipher's downfall!"_

"_Your resolve is admirable, Namba, but for that to happen, you must explain Giratina's transformation,"_ Oak interrupted. _"After all, you were also involved with the creation of something else dangerous to Pokémon, if I recall." _Namba stuttered, coughing to clear up his voice.

"_Yeah, yeah, I know,"_ Namba said, walking towards the microscope lens Krane previously used. _"Two from your group, come here and you'll learn more."_ He motioned the two people at the front to step up. Ash and Anabel cautiously approached the former Rocket scientist.

"_What's going on, Namba?"_ Ash asked. Namba directed them to the microscope.

"_That's what's going on,"_ Namba said. _"How about one of you takes a quick peak?"_

"_Ladies first,"_ Anabel said, gingerly strolling to the table. Ash stayed next to her. She leaned forward, closing her left eye for a clearer perception. _"It looks like some microorganism or something."_ Namba snorted, pulling her aside.

"_There's more to it than meets the eye, girly,"_ Namba explained, glancing at Ash. _"You go next."_ With a curtly nod, Ash stepped up in front of the microscope, performing the same actions as Anabel did. He, however, had a slightly different reaction from Anabel's impractical response.

"_What's this germ glowing in dark aura?"_ Ash asked.

"_Dark aura? Where have we heard that before?"_ Gary asked, pondering figuratively. _"Oh, yeah. I guess it's safe to assume that Team Rocket and Cipher were in charge of that new Pokérus strain department."_ They glared at Namba, realizing the damage of the new Pokérus strain had done to the outside world; the latter unfazed by their transitory scorn.

"_I've faced worse than you kiddies,"_ Namba said; his legs trembling from their derisive looks. _"I'm actually impressed you figured it out so quickly, especially since your friend here can somehow see something invisible to ordinary eyes."_

"_That's because we had to go toe-to-toe with several unpleasant Spearow near Ash's facility,"_ Zoey said.

"_And Ash's and Lance's Charizard went crazy during the match because of it!"_ Dawn added with Kenny's confirmation.

"_Not to mention the wild Pokémon that disrupted the Indigo League! You ruined my brother's first chance for glory!"_ May shouted, fuming at the disappointment she had to lift away from Max since the incident.

"_Enough!"_ Namba screamed; the criticizing came to an abrupt halt. _"As I was saying, this strain of Pokérus Team Rocket and Cipher invented is called the ShadowPokérus, codenamed 'XDrus.' Original, yes, but basically tells of its nature with its name."_

"_Which is?"_ Brock asked, urging him to continue.

"_Just like the ordinary Pokérus, the ShadowPokérus infects any Pokémon it can manage to latch onto like the parasite it is,"_ Namba explained. _"One huge difference between the regular and XDrus is that it grants the infected Pokémon overwhelming power while giving it the perks of a Shadow Pokémon. When enough time passes and the ShadowPokérus is shed off like the Pokérus, then the Pokémon becomes a full-fledged Shadow Pokémon. Technology is so incredible these days, making the illogical seem to be within one's grasp."_

Many questions were answered from this simple explanation. It was obvious that the two criminal organizations worked over the hours to create something a potent as an instant way of obtaining a Shadow Pokémon. Their black ambitions had explained so much; they seemed so deranged at several perspectives and conjectures. Even Namba had expressed his doubts about creating such a biological weapon, especially after considering its ultimate outcome.

"_Then you guys infected Giratina with it, right?"_ Ash asked, controlling his temper at the madness the Rocket scientist was involved in.

"_We used a perfected strain called the Ankoku-ShadowPokérus,"_ Namba explained. _"If Krane had told you about Cipher's former titular Shadow Pokémon, then you must already know what its consequences are."_ Widened eyes and gaping mouths; these were the main reactions to the steps of creating a terrible chimera. Stealing away the life of an innocent Pokémon and infecting it with an incurable disease had already weighed heavily on all their minds. _"And worse off, Giratina has the essence, the aura of another living creature within itself to stabilize its status as a Shadow Pokémon that can never be purified."_

"_What are you talking about?! You fed something to Giratina to make it this way?!"_ Ash shouted, suddenly tackling into the injured scientist out of uncontrolled, righteous anger onto the ground, gripping his collar. Everyone stepped back in shock. _"Did you even have morals?"_

"_I did; Cipher didn't,"_ Namba said weakly. His eyes were drifting around, unconsciously scoping the room _"Their persuasiveness got a hold over Team Rocket, even catching Giovanni in their hypnosis. I wasn't fooled by their sweet words of world domination. Insanity was masked behind their cooperative façade. And so, we offered up a captive Rayquaza's life, giving it enhanced abilities to its own, as well as its ultimate Shadow Giraquazar Forme; Cipher planned to have XD00∞ use that powerful form only for the big finish, when they finally rule the world a year from today. They are waiting for __XD00∞ to reach its fullest potential. That way, more sparks will be flying.__"_ Feeling that it was all he could offer, Ash got off of him and helped the wounded Rocket scientist.

"_So then, what do we do to stop Shadow Giratina and Cipher?"_ Ash asked, a serious, grave look burned in his auburn eyes. _"I've got nothing else to do know. I am and should be considered a full-time Pokémon Master since Cynthia's defeat."_

"_You sound so eager to start a new journey now, kid,"_ Namba remarked. _"Seeing as you somehow discovered the dark aura in the ShadowPokérus sample without and visual aid, I'm guessing that you're a select few that can wield aura. You'll need more than that. You'll need assistance. You'll need friends."_

"_Excuse me, but who do you think we are?"_ May asked, showing off herself and the others. _"Ash even has a loving girlfriend who'd follow him to the ends of the earth. I think he has more than enough help!"_

"_What are you doing?"_ Drew asked. _"What about the Sinnoh Grand Festival where we decided who's Top Coordinator?"_

"_Which is postponed until repairs are complete months from now,"_ May added, _"And that will be plenty of time to kick Cipher's butt and save Giratina from the darkness!"_

"_Well, I admire all of your dedication,"_ Krane said, lifting up a metal box with Michael's help. _"And if you all truly felt this way, then we're not going to stop you."_ He and Michael opened the crate, revealing several pairs of strange green gloves with peculiar patterns and eyepieces.

"_What are those gizmos for?"_ Kenny asked.

"_They are Purification Gauntlets and Aura Readers, personal inventions of mine and a local scientist, Dr. Kaminko, before Professor Oak summoned for me,"_ Krane said. _"As you know, wild Pokémon around Kanto and Johto have been infected with the ShadowPokérus, just like Namba explained. Before the virus gets to spread to Hoenn and Sinnoh, we need a group of strong Trainers to find the wild Shadow Pokémon."_

"_Then what?"_ Dawn asked.

"_You battle them basically; that's how you eradicate the darkness, by reminding them of the good times they've had prior to their infection,"_ Krane explained. _"Once the Aura Reader alerts you to fading darkness within its heart, seize the Shadow Pokémon while wearing the Purification Gauntlets. These gauntlets are powered by Agate Village's Relic Stone. They will do the rest and open the door to the Pokémon's heart. That's basically it."_

"_Gee, that sounds so simple, yet I feel like I don't want any part of this,"_ Drew said. _"How can even find the infected Shadow Pokémon in the wild lands of Kanto and Johto?"_

"_My lab can serve as base, monitoring your locations while pointing out the various targets in whichever area you find yourself in,"_ Oak said. _"We're all in this together, so we will do our best to guide you all."_

"_That's awesome, but then how to we put a stop to Cipher and Shadow Giratina?"_ Ash asked. Namba walked behind, patting the young man rigidly on the back.

"_My good boy, since it was apparent that you can see the invisible dark aura in the sample and in the infected creatures, added to the fact that you're considered the best Trainer of your generation, then by all means, go after them,"_ Namba said, chuckling. _"Why they plan to set up shop in Orre, at least that's what I heard before being tossed overboard."_

"_Orre? But how am I supposed to do such a task alone?"_

"_Who said you're doing it alone?"_ Anabel asked, pouting with her arms crossed.

"_But Anabel, you even heard Samba say that I'm the only one suited for the job,"_ Ash said. She was not convinced. _"Uh, it'll be too dangerous?"_ Anabel exhaled calmly, shaking her head in disapproval.

"_And it's Namba,"_ Namba added irately, walking back to a corner next to Krane.

"_Ash, do you really have to do this?"_ she asked.

"_It's the only way, Anabel,"_ Ash said, placing his hands on her shoulders, gazing deeply in her worried eyes._ "I have to go to the source. I have to go to Orre."_ Silence followed as the others watched their favorite couple sort out the outplayed problem of romantic safety and concern.

"… _Then I'm going with you!"_ Anabel declared, removing Ash's hands and taking them into her own. They stepped closer to each other; their emotions burning for a compromise.

"_But—."_

"_You can't stop the Shadow Pokémon and Cipher alone,"_ Anabel intervened, placing her finger upon Ash's lips. The stunned Trainer looked at her, surrendering the privilege of final words to her._ "Not even Team Rocket stood a chance. I'm going with you and that's final!"_

"…"

Any reason he thought of to dissuade her away from the danger, away from the Giratina that Darkrai implanted in her mind. But with her persistence growing as she further grew out of her shell, he had to respect her wishes. Ash saw her changing as well, perhaps even maturing further than he had. Her schoolgirl crush on him became real love. She never pointed out specific physical traits she admired from him, only falling for his wonderful personality and dedication to his Pokémon as much as her. So there was no dissuading Anabel; she convinced most of them of her expanding self-esteem.

* * *

"_I guess the only one that I've lost since defeating Cynthia is to you, in a way,"_ Ash chuckled. Anabel giggled; her countenance calming to her meek, cordial, and telepathic self.

"_So it's agreed then,"_ Anabel said, her smile livening up the tedious room. _"I'm going with you, Aura Guardian Ash."_

_Only when you're well-equipped for the fight,_ a voice spoke; the tenderness of its tone echoed in the room. All eyes and ears were alert for the stranger, discovering the supernatural phenomenon materializing in the center of the room from a bright lavender flash of light. _The Agent of the Light has survived._

"_Cresselia!"_ everyone exclaimed, examining the roughened Lunar Pokémon floating before them. She hovered towards Anabel; her deep purple eyes signifying the pain she endured from the stall.

_Anabel, first place your hand on my head,_ Cresselia requested. _You do the same after her, Ash._ The two looked at her as though she spouted blasphemy. _Actions, now! Questions, later!_

After a quick exchange of confirming looks, they did as she wanted. Anabel was the first to place her hand on Cresselia's forehead while Ash's hand hovered closer. The Lunar Pokémon's eyes flashed brilliantly, intentionally bumping into his hand, instigating something that has not been seen for centuries. His hand glowed the natural ebb of aura; the mystical blue light encircled both Cresselia and Anabel's hand, the aura extending to the rest of her body.

"_W-What is this?! I have no control over it!"_ Ash shouted, unable to budge his arm as the peculiar process began.

_Aura Fusion!_ Cresselia exclaimed, lighting her entire body in sequence to the rhythm to the aura's flow. Another bright flash of light enveloped the laboratory's room, everyone shielding their eyes from the intensity. The aura light dissipated as quickly as it had erupted. Cresselia was nowhere to be seen, but her psychic presence could somehow still be felt.

"_What… just happened?"_ Ash asked, regaining control and mobility of his arm. He observed Anabel's eyes as meditatively closed, exuding her calm persona. Yet he felt something stronger about her from her inside. _"Anabel?"_ Upon the name, she opened her eyes, luminescent as Cresselia's own eyes.

"_She is not in control of her body right now; she can hear you, but I am merely substituting in order for her weary personality to recover from this ordeal,"_ she spoke through a gentle blend of Anabel's and Cresselia's voices.

"_Cresselia? You're in Anabel?!"_ May shouted incredulously, examining her closely. Aside from the otherworldly look in her eyes and the combination of voices, Anabel looked the same on the outside. The only factor was that Cresselia was in control of the body, as she previously claimed.

"_What was that occurrence that just took place?"_ Krane asked, adjusting the nose of his glasses.

"_That looked like something an Aura User would do,"_ Oak mentioned.

"_It is; this ancient technique is called Aura Fusion,"_ Cresselia explained. _"It is where a Pokémon and human of similar personalities and strengths fuse, as the name suggests, with an Aura Guardian acting as the bridge. The human is the host with the Pokémon's spirit sharing the body, like a divine symbiosis. The reason that this doesn't apply to Aura Guardians is because they don't need a Pokémon's abilities; they've their own aura powers as it is."_

"_So, you and Anabel…?"_ Brock asked, losing the rest of the words to speechlessness.

"_Indeed, we are more alike than you know,"_ Cresselia said. _"You see, this practice has been discontinued due to the higher authorities fearing that this power might end up in the wrong hands. But I trust all of you enough that I had Ash fuse Anabel and myself."_

"_So then, how do you guys separate then?"_ Zoey asked. _"I mean, people these days are after any rare Pokémon they can find. With you in a human body, you'll be captured easily."_

"_We can only separate if both our mentalities agree upon the division,"_ Cresselia explained, wiggling her new fingers in front of the face of her shared body. _"The only way we could get back together is if Ash agrees to perform Aura Fusion again."_

"_And you did this because?"_ Gary asked, snapping his fingers. Cresselia became exasperated; her new right eye twitched.

"_What is it with you humans and your endless questions? Even I have feelings, too!"_ Cresselia exclaimed, flailing Anabel's arms in an abrupt fit of temper, eventually subsiding due to the unfamiliarity of the adjustment. _"I want to save the balance of this world, stopping those evil fools and freeing a fellow Pokémon imprisoned in the darkness. I figured this was the only way I could help without having to be out in the open."_

"_So let get this straight, Cresselia,"_ Oak said, approaching her cautiously. Cresselia nodded, permitting him to come closer. _"Your natural healing abilities and power to break illusions, like Darkrai's nightmares, apply to Anabel now?"_

"_My powers can also save her Pokémon in tight situations, depending on the psychic bond she formed with them,"_ Cresselia added. _"I wouldn't be too worried. She's very close with her Pokémon, meaning that they will all receive the benefits as well."_

"_Brilliant!"_ Namba exclaimed, rejoicing to the ceiling. _"It's settled. The aura boy gathers his own army of fused human and Pokémon and take down Cipher's army of Shadow Pokémon and their accursed Giratina!"_

"_No!"_ Cresselia shouted, pointing the palm of her hand towards Namba, sending a psychic shockwave to force him up the wall. _"Only three people can go to Orre and face down Giratina! Ash, Anabel with me, and another with Darkrai are going!"_ The name of the latter struck a horrified nerve upon many.

"_Wait! You want me to fuse someone with Darkrai?!"_ Ash shouted. _"Who would even agree to that?!"_

"_Someone with a personality as abrasive, but soft inside as Darkrai,"_ Cresselia said calmly, unfazed by his outburst.

"_If you're referring to the third guy, then that'll be trouble,"_ Ash said. _"I have no idea on anyone who's as aggressive as Darkrai. Where is it anyway?"_

"_Darkrai's off looking for its destined partner,"_ Cresselia explained, turning towards the doorway. _"No luck so far. Also, I entered Sinnoh Guardian Riley's dreams a while ago, arranging and telling him that he was destined to train you in the arts of Aura. Seven months is all it takes and three months to find Cipher and Shadow Giratina. Anabel and I will go with you, monitoring your progress while we become stronger as well."_ Ash said nothing, strangely accepting her words.

"_Okay, so Ash, Anabel, Cresselia, Darkrai, and some mystery dude are going to Orre while the rest of us stay in Kanto and Johto and purify wild Pokémon upon battling them,"_ Dawn surmised; an eager grin formed from ear to ear. _"I love this new adventure, but I still plan on being Top Coordinator once this world is saved."_

"_Me too!"_ May exclaimed.

"_And that goes the same for us,"_ Zoey said, including herself, Drew, and Kenny in the matter. _"So we have our plans for the future now, right?"_

"_All of us go out and spot any wild Shadow Pokémon we find before the ShadowPokérus spreads to Hoenn and Sinnoh,"_ Brock said, _"While Ash, Anabel, and the third chosen person face off against Cipher and Shadow Giratina."_

"_And Team Rocket will finally be avenged!"_ Namba exclaimed.

"_You guys can't do it alone,"_ a soft-spoken voice said. The speaker was the often overshadowed Michael, the laidback hero of Orre years ago.

"_So that's what he sounds like,"_ Dawn commented. _"Dreamy…"_

"_I'll help in any way I can, even though this new practice Cipher has done has caught me off guard,"_ Michael said. _"I never expected them to just rely on wild Pokémon since Orre has barely any wild Pokémon living there."_

"_That's my son,"_ Lily said. _"We'll need all the help we can get…"_

_

* * *

_"_Where… Where am I? Am I… alive… or am I… dead?"_ he asked himself, listening to the ocean tides washing to shore.

His vision was blurry, depicting for his mind to visualize a dark night next to an ocean. His body felt battered, squirming about beyond his control from each passing wave. He thought that he was drifting on a soft cloud on the golden skies above; more likely, he laid flat on a granite bed with a bubbling infernal pit underneath, waiting to devour his soul and punish him for his misconduct and horrible deeds he had committed his entire life. One terrible exploit he faced was signing a deal with a manipulative, backstabbing psychopath with a demented sense of humor, laughing at his fall to death.

And yet, he was alive…

"_Boss!"_ three worried voices cried, dragging the poor soul's body off the sand and onto solid ground. He slowly woke up from his coma, discovering the faces of three worried buffoons. _"You're alive!"_

"_You three, what are you doing here?"_ he asked the trio. He noticed the trio had suffered minor injuries, from torn white Rocket apparel to scratches and bruises.

"_We found you lying on the beach,"_ the crimson-haired female replied. _"We couldn't let anything happen to you, Master Giovanni!"_

"_She's right, you know,"_ the blue-haired man said, holding a rose in his hand. _"You're our everything, Boss! Without you, Team Rocket is meaningless!"_

"_And we missed ya so much, ya big lug!"_ the Meowth exclaimed, greatly hugging him. _"Meowt's so happy to see ya up and at 'em!"_

"_But, how did I survive?"_ Giovanni asked, swerving his head in different directions for an answer. The slight corner of his eye discovered a being floating nearby, clocked in a large brown cape. The tall being glared at him with reluctance in its glowing, piercing eyes, despising him for reasons unknown. _What is that thing?_

_I don't know why I came to save you,_ the creature thought. _Maybe it's because… No, that's not. Hmph!_

The creature teleported away, never to be seen again by his mortal eyes. Giovanni wondered what that creature was, why it glared at him with contempt, and why he had the feeling that it rescued him.

* * *

**Brief Note: January 23 is the anniversary of my becoming an author. Almost there…**


	50. Departure

**Whew, after withholding on author's notes for the previous four chapters, I finally have the chance to voice out my eternal gratitude. I lost count on how many different members and outsiders read this story to its entirety of fifty chapters. I just do not know how to express my thankfulness than by simply saying "Thank you!" Seriously, I don't. Other than that, I wish not to play specifics because as far as I'm concerned, you all, and I truly mean every last one of you out there reading this, contributed your support by simply reading and guiding me to proper story weaving. I really do not know where I would have been without all of you. My writing has greatly improved since I started out; learning from the writing styles of many authors as a basis and adding my own scope of extensive vocabulary to create the imagery and setting in your minds. I had no idea I had led you far into this story like this. Thank the Lord! **

**All reviews, signed and anonymous, have been helpful by either pointing out any flaws I had originally or just by being friendly. All of you should know my true purpose of forming and writing **_**From Servant to Stardom**_**. As it once was, there used to be quite a lack of AbilityShipping stories available on . I was frustrated a year ago, wanting to satisfy my own need for well-written, spellbinding stories. So instead of merely complaining about it, I did something about it and came up with the simple of idea of bringing Ash and Anabel together after the end of the Sinnoh journey. And thus, I registered and became an author here on . I initially wanted it to be a short ten chapter story, having Ash join the Battle Frontier out of boredom, but seeing more potential from reading other common adventurous works of **_**Pokémon**_**, mainly featuring PokéShipping, AdvanceShipping, or PearlShipping, I wanted to give AbilityShipping a shot of being the best it could be, possibly rivaling those three main popular pairings. Hey, someone's got to spend his time one way or another.**

**I used to read various wonderful stories, both in hard printed book series and in fan fiction, like the Great Butler's **_**Enigma Shadow**_** series, also featuring Anabel and the idea of featuring Shadow Pokémon, and even Matkin's **_**Final Challenge**_**, since it had partial AbilityShipping to the main AdvanceShipping pair and a wonderful storyline. As long as I came up with original ideas of my own while working in a broad topic like Ash's future, then I was confident that I would not be accidentally plagiarizing. That is the last thing I would ever do in this life. I was creative and resourceful, utilizing trace amounts of ideas from many stories I've read in my life, along with the culture I grew up in. So now, I ultimately acknowledge the fact that this story was produced by all of us.**

**And so, the decided sequel, **_**Tale of Stardom**_**, should answer some questions about the continuing plot upon its debut in the near future, just not now. Maybe sometime in February or March; I'm still a senior that has to solidify his future in a good college. Keep your eyes peeled by then, okay? I need breaks time and again.  
**

**And so, Ash getting a Lucario, his possibility of survival over death, Paul metamorphosing into the true Pokémon Trainer he searches for, Drew and Zoey continuing their small relationship; they will be answered. Just wait and read for the sequel. I just hate to be the one who spoils things. Just wait. And so, after this, I'm going to need some sleep. Well, these are my last words… for now anyway.**

**So now, please enjoy the last chapter… **

**Until we meet again, everyone… Ah ha ha ha! Ciao!**

_**The Mysterious Mister P.**_

_**

* * *

**_Awake and restless was he. Eager and anxious thinking about the departure he will attend to upon the rising, breaking dawn, Ash blinked repeatedly, staring at the starry lit ceiling of his own bedroom, light coming from the exposed window, continuously blanking out and falling asleep from exhaustion at random intervals of the passing night. Since he took the task of stopping Cipher and ultimately reopening the door to Giratina's heart upon himself, Ash was brightly dedicated and looked forward to the arranged seven tough months of aura training under Riley's guidance. Cresselia entering the latter's dreams and convincing him to lend a hand to the cause otherwise did not seem so surprising as Ash originally thought after witnessing Cresselia's steadfast resolve to save the natural balance of the world. He was independent for the most part, feeling empowered by the friendships he made with the creatures that shared his brief title of worldly fame. He was pretty much finished with his old journey and was about ready to settle down and resume responsibilities as a Frontier Brain before any of these events had happened. Regardless. But there were others eager and zealous to assist at any time, shape, or form possible.

Dear Anabel had fused with Cresselia's soul from Ash having utilized a lost, ancient technique of Aura Guardians of century's past without even knowing it. He had the feel and familiarity from practicing on them, learning on how to do it on his own without the Lunar Pokémon's invoking the process. Having pledged herself out of eternal love and loyalty since they finally became a legit couple several months ago, Anabel would follow Ash wherever he was needed while lending her new, blessed healing powers and breaking apart twisted illusions of the enigmatic darkness that awaited them. As far as anyone was concerned about their ultimate mission in life, Darkrai wandered off to find a symbiotic partner to give the host its saving grace, albeit aggressive abilities. The Pitch-Black Pokémon searched for the third hero.

His mind had been overwhelmed by these events, leaving him in a mess that required both physical and mental preparations to clean up and repair. Ash glanced at the lightly snoring Pikachu next to his pillow, mesmerized by the Mouse Pokémon's peaceful expressions in light of all the excitement. He wondered if he would ever be rested enough to perform his responsibilities as required. He knew that his Pokémon and his developing aura abilities, along with the assistance of the two other heroes, was enough to take down Cipher while seizing Giratina for purification with his own two bare hands. If the timing was right, Giratina may be willingly freed as they believed it to be. But as they prepare, the shadow Renegade Pokémon becomes stronger, darker, and more destructive with each obstacle obliterated in its way to the Orre region. Where ever in Orre it would reside, Cipher was sure to be there.

Ash needed his rest. Staring at the luminous hands of his alarm clock, it had read 2:30 AM. He needed more hours for his fatigued body. He needed the remaining time until the twilight faded and dawn began to envelop the sky in its rising red glow. He subconscious closed his eyes without much of a fuss, falling under the slumbering spell of a kindhearted presence from the room next to his.

* * *

At last, it was time.

A mental, unconscious reaction stirred within him, urging and forcing him out of bed. He had woken up to the desired time of 5:30 AM, the time that a tiny portion of the sun brightens the sky over their area. Pikachu's ears jolted; the Mouse Pokémon woke up, sitting up groggily.

"_Chah,"_ Pikachu yawned, rubbing his eyes of the sleepies.

"_Pikachu, quiet,"_ Ash requested. His face was in a meditative trance. Pikachu glanced at him, tilting his furry head. _"I might as well start practicing working with aura since I've become a Pokémon Master. Too bad the feeling could not persist any longer since there's a threat to the universe running amok somewhere."_

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_The others in our house are beginning to move about,"_ Ash said, reopening his eyes. _"They're finally awake. Each aura signature is active around my house. Let's go meet up with them."_

Ash quickly got dressed, choosing his regular clothes from Sinnoh. If he were to receive a new uniform from Riley for being inducted into the society of Aura Guardians, then he might as well enjoy his last moments being a normal Trainer that experienced fifteen minutes of fame. On the table next to his hat, six Poké Balls that included Pikachu's unused one were lying in wait for a purpose. The occupied five were Charizard, Sceptile, Floatzel, Gallade, and Tyranitar; the team that overthrew Champion Cynthia. In all seriousness, he needed his strongest Pokémon for a sense of protection and confidence.

"_Ash, you ready yet?"_ a voice asked, knocking on his door.

"_Almost ready, Anabel,"_ Ash said, placing his cap upon his head after equipping his Poké Balls with him. He and Pikachu went to the door and opened it up for Anabel. The young Salon Maiden looked uneasy. _"You two okay?"_

"_Cresselia and I are fine, or at least Cresselia is,"_ Anabel replied. _"Ash, this might be our ultimate adventure yet. Scott was so surprised to hear about our purpose, yet he allowed us to go about and save the world. I'm guessing that if the world ends, then Scott won't have enough Trainers taking on the Battle Frontier challenge."_

"_I know,"_ he said. _"People are sending me because they all agree that I'm the only one with Pokémon strong enough to last out against that monster. And with my awakening aura abilities similar to the great aura of Sir Aaron, I'm the only candidate that can reopen the door to Giratina's heart."_ Anabel stepped closer to him and leaned her head against his chest.

"_People are just throwing whatever they have against the unknown just because they're too scared to do anything about it,"_ Anabel said, feeling Ash's arms wrapping around her slim body. _"That's why they're sending you to do this. And you know that I'm never letting you out of my sights again, no matter what the danger is. It would only make me look just as bad as them."_

"_I think everyone knows that you're not about to let me go anytime soon,"_ Ash said, mildly chuckling. _"While we handle those Cipher goons, our friends will find any wild Shadow Pokémon they can find, battle them, and purify them at the right time."_

"_Ash! Anabel! You guys ready yet?"_ Brock's voice yelled, coming from the front door.

"_Stop making out so we can get going!"_ Gary added, much to the couple's chagrin; they have not even done much of anything but talk.

"_We can't leave without seeing you two off!"_ May exclaimed. More yells coming from Dawn, Drew, and Zoey were heard; sounding more like an argument than a waking call.

Ash and Anabel exchanged looks, smiling to their amusement as they walked to the end of the stairs. Looking into each other's soft eyes, they kissed for luck as though an invisible force ushered them to do so. Perhaps it was Gary's suggestion, but otherwise they both agreed on the action. Their tensions and anxieties were relieved for now as the warmth and love in their simple exchange melted them all away. They promised, they swore to be together forever. From once having a lack of understanding what love was, Ash was fortunate enough to learn about love from someone who legitimately loved him for who he was with all her heart. Ash and Anabel had changed and matured for the batter. Their love remained pure and untainted by worldly influences, no matter what problems they had in the past; the past was the past. The couple was ready; ready to move on with saving millions of lives, a powerful Pokémon trapped in unnatural darkness, and the natural order of the universe.

* * *

"_Hey guys,"_ a man in blue greeted at the side of his large speed boat, docked at the Viridian City docks. _"It's been quite a while, Ash. I received the word from a Cresselia. I ready to save this world whenever you're ready."_

"_Hey, Riley,"_ Ash said, stepping up with Anabel in front of the Aura Guardian of the Sinnoh side branch. The group watched from behind, ready to bid farewell. _"I'm ready to learn, as I'll ever be."_

"_That's awesome, especially since you have the legendary Sir Aaron's aura coursing throughout your body,"_ Riley said, glimpsing at Anabel. _"I see that this girl's aura and Cresselia's aura are intertwined. Did you perform Aura Fusion?"_

"_That is correct, Mr. Riley,"_ Anabel said, politely bowing.

"_Alright then; are you guys ready?"_ Riley asked. With a confirming nod from Ash and Anabel, he walked onto the deck of his boat, allowing passage for the power couple. The rest of the company watched anxiously, waiting for the perfect timing to send them off with their optimistic wishes.

"_Hold it!"_ a gruff, low voice shouted. All heads were directed into one direction, discovering one person they never imagined being in the air that they breathed.

"_It's Paul!"_ everyone exclaimed, glancing at the Trainer that once gave them a hard time with his rough style of training.

"_Paul, what are you doing here?"_ Ash asked, running over to him. Paul looked away as though he was in remorse.

"_I heard your journey as a Trainer coming to an end from some mysterious being, seeing as you've taken down Cynthia,"_ Paul said, leveling the piercing black pupils of his eyes to Ash's. _"I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'm here. And now I see that you're off playing a goody-goody, save-the-day superhero."_

"_What of it?"_ Ash asked, irritated by his scathing tone. _"I didn't think you even cared about what I was going to do with my life."_

"_Hmph, I guess that's it then,"_ Paul said, taking a small step back. _"Just because you've had your greatest moment of being a Pokémon Master also means that you're pursuing a new dream on becoming the supposed greatest Aura Guardian."_

"_I still have all my Pokémon with me that live at Professor Oak's laboratory,"_ Ash explained. _"Professor Oak said to find any available videophone with a Pok__é Ball Exchange System__ in the scattered towns of the Orre region."_ Despite the explanation, Paul did not react to it. He continued to glare at Ash.

"_Fine then,"_ he finally said, turning away grudgingly. _"Go ahead and save the world. Or not. I don't really care; I have my own things to attend to."_ He started to walk away, his back turned in front of everyone.

"_Hey, Paul,"_ Ash said, stopping the dark Trainer. _"I don't know why, but it kind of means a lot to me for you coming here."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Ash, let's go!"_ Anabel exclaimed, waving for him on the boat next to Riley. Ash glanced at her before looking back at Paul.

"_I guess I'll see you around, Paul,"_ Ash said, holding a hand out to the skeptical, grimacing rival.

"_Whatever,"_ Paul said, glumly lifting a hand out from his pocket. His hand slowly reached over to Ash's hand. Before they could clasp together, few pedestrian screams were heard at the opening public areas of Viridian City. Both Trainers retracted their hands, hearing the screams that told of something strange flying through the city.

"_Darkrai has found the one,"_ Cresselia said, having taken over Anabel's body. Her eyes were alit of her light and their sweet voices were mixed. She glanced at a direction. Ash, Paul, and the others followed suit, discovering the Pitch-Black Pokémon flying towards Paul.

"_What in the?!"_ Paul shouted, stepping aside quickly, avoiding Darkrai's aerial grasping attempt. _"So, you want to fight? Gliscor, stand by for battle!"_

"_Gliscor?!"_ Ash shouted in reaction to the Pokémon's name Paul called out. Brock and the others caught up to him.

"_Ash, didn't Paul say that he released Gliscor due to its performance in your battle at the Sinnoh League Conference?"_ Brock asked.

"_Maybe Paul caught a new Gliscor,"_ Dawn suggested.

"_No, it's the same one,"_ Ash said, narrowing his eyes upon the Gliscor Paul sent out to battle Darkrai. _"He must have recaptured it after searching for it all this time."_

"_But why?"_ May asked. _"He made it appoint to any living and nonliving being that he greatly dislikes weak Pokémon. Has he finally listened to the lesson you taught him at your last battle, Ash?"_

"_A lot of time took place since then, May,"_ Gary said. _"A lot can happen since his humiliation at the Battle Dimension. He might have done a lot of soul searching, as far I can see."_ They observed the battle between Gliscor and Darkrai. Each Pokémon's physical and special attacks continued to miss as the other swiftly evaded the barrage.

"_Dark Void!"_ Darkrai shouted, throwing a black sphere with a blood red center at Gliscor. It flew in fast enough to capture the stumbling Gliscor.

"_Gliscor!"_ Gliscor cried, having been enveloped in a Dark Void. The Fang Scorp Pokémon fell asleep, trembling in fear from Darkrai's presence seconds later. Bad Dreams had taken its twisted effect.

"_How dare you!"_ Paul spat vehemently, taking a new Poké Ball out of his pocket. Darkrai narrowed its visible blue eye at him with a rough growl. _"Torterra, stand by for—!"_

"_No!"_ Darkrai shouted, swooping in and trapping Paul in its clutches; the latter dropped the Poké Ball from the surprise trapping attack. They hovered four feet above the ground.

"_Darkrai, you better let me go now,"_ Paul warned, struggling as his arms were bound by Darkrai's hands. He kicked at Darkrai, but the distance was slightly far due to the Pitch-Black Pokémon's long arm length. _"Damn you! Let me go!"_ The others continued to watch Paul's attempts to break out and swear, unable to reach for his own Poké Balls or to fight back himself.

"_Paul, don't worry! We'll get you out!"_ Ash yelled, reaching for a Poké Ball of his own. _"I don't know why Darkrai is doing this to you, but—."_

"_Darkrai has found its fusion partner in Paul,"_ Cresselia said, walking towards him in Anabel's body. _"Ash, you must fuse Paul and Darkrai. He is the destinied third hero to help save the world from Shadow Giratina's wrath. The 'foe once mean,' the grudging ally is Paul."_ Ash stared at her; his mouth gaped in astonishment.

"_I did not see that coming, Cresselia,"_ he said, regaining his composure. Darkrai floated towards him with Paul on hand.

"_Wait a minute; you're telling me that this repulsive creature is going to be living inside my body?"_ Paul asked, furiously kicking his legs out. _"Like hell you all are!"_

"_I can't get close enough to him,"_ Ash said, noting that Paul was too dangerous to approach and to perform the Aura Fusion. The news only made him angrier. Saving the world with people he was not fond of was one thing to him, but fusing with Darkrai was where he drew the line.

"_Lucario, Aura Sphere!"_

"_Rah!"_ Riley's Lucario shouted, tossing an Aura Sphere at Paul's head. Cresselia held her hand out pointed at the Aura Sphere. Her psychic powers condensed the pulse bomb attack. The shrunken sphere calmed Paul upon contact; he stopped flailing his body.

"_Ash, do it!"_ Riley yelled. Immediately extending his arm out and opening his hand, Ash formed the translucent aura sphere; he was under much strain, suffering as a novice wielder of aura.

"_A-Aura F-F-Fusion!"_ Ash shouted, performing his role as the catalyst for their third hero. Darkrai's body gave off a glow of multiple colors in darker shades, flowing in conjunction to the waves of the aura. The light in the fusion lit up the entire area, brighter than the sunrise. Once the light had dimmed, Darkrai was no longer to be seen. Paul stood motionless, emanating a distant, yet approachable vibe. His purple bangs covered his eyes.

"_Paul?"_ Ash asked, waving his hand in front of his face. _"Is Darkrai in there?"_

"_Fusion complete,"_ he said, tilting his head up, his eyes peacefully closed. His voice was a brusque distorted mix between Paul's voice and Darkrai's voice. _"I'm in charge now."_

"_It's nice to see that you found a suitable partner, Darkrai,"_ Cresselia said, approaching Paul's inert body. His eyes opened; his pupils were black, wide slits as a clear blue light emanated from the whiteness of his sharp eyes. _"I'm guessing you're ready to pitch in whenever."_

"_We go now,"_ Darkrai said, testing the functions of his new body by picking up Torterra's dropped Poké Ball and putting it back in Paul's pocket. _"I would otherwise not work with you, Cresselia. We stand as opposites, reunited by this young, brash, headstrong, and dimwitted Aura Guardian in order for us to fight this crisis. Just like the young man I now share this mortal body with." _Ash trembled in anger from each vivid word Darkrai described him as.

"_Agreed; we should get a jumpstart as soon as possible,"_ Cresselia said, touching Ash on the shoulder and eradicating his pented fury towards Darkrai. The light from her eyes began to fade. Anabel's body staggered briefly, giving the real Salon Maiden back her control. Darkrai had done the same for Paul, allowing the indifferent Trainer to regain control over his own body.

"_I guess that if the world ends, then there would no longer be any opponents to trash and humiliate,"_ Paul said, forming a small smirk. _"Hmph, I guess I have nothing left to lose by joining you now. I've lost my self-respect and dignity some time ago."_

"_So you are willing to go with us to Iron Island and hone in on your new powers granted by Darkrai?"_ Ash asked. Paul recalled his peacefully sleeping Gliscor back and placed his hands back in his pockets. He began walking toward Riley's boat.

"_What are you two waiting for?"_ Paul asked, glancing back at the couple. _"Anytime before Shadow Giratina tears us all apart would be nice."_ Ash and Anabel ran in after him, disregarding his sudden change of worldly perspective for now; the others watched the unlikeliest of Trainers boarding the boat blankly.

"_This is getting pretty weird, even for them,"_ Dawn said, glancing at Ash, Anabel, and Paul. _"Fusions and rivals working together, that's something my mind has yet to process."_

"_You're not the only one, Dawn,"_ Drew said. _"But in some strange way, we were all brought together for one cause."_ Zoey went next to him, locking her arm into his.

"_To stop Cipher and Shadow Giratina; that's what we all agreed on,"_ Zoey said. _"We also agreed into splitting into pairs, tending to the wild Shadow Pokémon in Kanto and Johto. I'm with Drew in the east half of Kanto."_ Drew smirked, sweeping her off her feet and planting a kiss upon her sweet lips. She was taken by surprise, but to everyone's astonishment, she went along with it. Upon breaking their mouths free, both stylish Coordinators were catching their breaths. _"… Roses still have their troublesome thorns."_

"… _You're too goody-goody that it makes me sick,"_ Drew replied. They ironically began kissing again; by that time, the others ignored them and moved on with their plans of pairing up.

"_Kenny! Let's go together!"_ Dawn exclaimed, standing uncomfortably close in front of her sheepish rival. _"We can compete in Johto Contests while looking for Shadow Pokémon."_

"_Eh, whatever you say, Dee Dee,"_ Kenny said, shrugging without a care in the world. Dawn briefly glowered, forcefully tugging him along by his arm.

"_Hey May, let's go to Johto together,"_ Max suggested. _"I haven't traveled with you in such a long time."_

"_It's actually a great idea, Max,"_ May said. _"I can compete for the Johto Grand Festival again and against Dawn and Kenny while watching your own progress."_ Max snickered; his glasses glinted.

"_And so that Mom and Dad won't have a fit because of our safety in the wilderness of Shadow Pokémon, right?"_ Max asked. May grinned nervously, scratching her head.

"_I am held responsible for you, so don't try anything stupid,"_ May suggested through her gritted, grinning teeth.

"_It looks like it's just you and me, Brock,"_ Gary said. _"We're patrolling the west part of Kanto while Drew and Zoey cover the other half."_

"_No problem, Gary,"_ Brock said. _"I need to make sure my family back at Pewter City remains safe. I trust Forrest enough, but extra precautions wouldn't hurt."_

"_So the pairs and destinations have been decided then!"_ May exclaimed. _"Everyone, from here on out, we all go our separate journeys while purifying the infected wild Pokémon we bump into along the way, just to give Ash, Anabel, and Paul an easier burden!"_

"_Who in the right mind made her the leader?"_ Drew asked cynically. May snorted, turning her head away from his direction.

"_Zoey, he's your problem now,"_ May said, pouting. Zoey giggled sheepishly, smiling as seeing the entourage of friends, untied under Ash, retained their same unique personalities despite the recent stress them and the world will face.

Riley's steam boat blew its whistling foghorn. The trio's departure to train and master their new abilities and Pokémon at Iron Island has begun. As the boat began to life anchor and leave, the remaining group bid adieu to their main heroes. Ash and Anabel eagerly waved back; the latter holding an embroidered purple handkerchief from Lucian in her waving hand. Paul casually leaned back on the wall outside the steering room as Riley and his Lucario prepared for their usual route back to Sinnoh, to Iron Island.

"_Good-bye, Ash! Later, Anabel! Good luck, Paul!"_ everyone exclaimed as their final hoo-rah.

* * *

They have said their last good-byes that the aura trio's seven-month training will be sufficient to survive the trials Cipher would throw their way in Orre. From the departure, they would have to report back to Professor Oak's laboratory, follow Namba's directions, equip themselves with Professor Krane's Purification Gauntlets and Aura Readers, listen to Michael's wisdom on handling Shadow Pokémon, and entertain Jovi. This was what they promised upon, no matter the troublesome cost.

By then, it had been predicted that everything will be desolate and ruined by the frigid gales and merciless claws of XD00∞, the ultimate Shadow Giratina. The Orre region was presumed as the first place to fall to Cipher's power, as well as the home base as Shadow Giratina roamed and craved more destruction, assisted by the unsuspecting, infected wild Pokémon. But what no one knew, not even the lowly Peon body of Cipher…

Ardos' new plans for world domination will become much, much worse…

Time may pass for a million eons. Space can distort in unimaginable ways. Darkness and hell might cover the entire world. Friendship can fade overtime if tension was allowed to build overtime. But the eternal love of Ash and Anabel will remain the same, strong and pure. This was the tale of a young Trainer with a dream as big as his heart, determined to work his way up in the world, from a servant of a lovely maiden to Pokémon Master Stardom.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
